Love's Unexpected Journey
by Professor Black 04
Summary: When Christy's father falls ill, her sister, who is a nurse, and brother in law, a doctor, come to the Cove to assist with his care. Over their shared love of medicine, they form a friendship with Dr. MacNeill and help him with his trachoma research. Yet, when tragedy strikes again, they have to discover that life and love can often take an unexpected journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Unexpected Journey**

A/N: First of all, I'm a HUGE Christy/Neil fan. I first read Christy in 5th grade (many years ago) and there was NO competition in my mind. Felt the same way about the series, though my friends were all about David, I was firmly in Neil's corner.

But I also love writing stories with twists to contemplate the what-ifs. I also love inserting a plausible OC into the story to see how an addition of a new character would shake up the fold, while trying to stay true to the spirit of the book/tv show. This is one of those stories. I got the idea while looking at old clips of the TV show and Christy talking about her sister that died. So, I got to thinking what-if Christy did have a sister? How would that change the story and I went on from there. I took elements from both the book/tv show and used it interchangeably.

So be warned: this is not a Christy/Neil story as much as I adore them. I have a good chunk of this story already written and I hope some people will give it a chance, even if it doesn't involve their favorite couple. But if not, I have just enjoyed writing it and thought I would take a chance and post it. The first chapter is a bit longer as it establishes the characters—Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: These beautiful characters belong to Catherine Marshall. Don't own at all…

**Chapter 1:**

Christy Huddleston rushed out the door at the sound of the carriage pulling up the dirt road to the mission.

"Mother, I'm so glad you are here!" she exclaimed as the carriage came to a halt and the driver helped Julia Huddleston down. As always, she was the epitome of grace and propriety, looking just as stunning in her dark red traveling dress as Christy remembered her.

"Darling" she gave Christy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Christy turned to the other woman getting down from the carriage. "Christy" her smile was bright even though in her eyes, she could tell that she was worried, by the way she absently twisted her dark brown hair, which was piled up on top of her head, save a small bit on the sides that hung down and the shadow over her light blue eyes- the same wide eyes that mirrored her own. Even with their three year age difference, people often mistook them for twins, save the difference in hair color- her sister's darker than her own.

"Adelaide" Christy turned to her sister and ran into her arms. "I've missed you so much. Thank God you've come"

"Of course I came" She hugged her tightly, clinging to her, before she pulled away. "How's Daddy doing?"

"Not good" Christy confided, in a whisper. "I'm worried. He can't move or talk"

"That's not uncommon for stroke victims" she responded to her with a frown. "Mother bought Dr. Grant here. She insisted upon it" her voice quiet.

Julia cleared her throat at what she perceived as her daughters conspiratorial whispering. Goodness knows she was used to it, but it could be viewed as rude if they kept up their side conversation. "Dr. Grant, you remember my daughter, Christy?"

"Of course" Dr. Grant responded. "Nice to see you again, Christy"

The door opened and Miss Alice stepped onto the porch. Christy stepped up to make introductions, introducing her family to her mentor. Adelaide noticed a flicker of surprise which came over Miss Alice's face when she was introduced, but she dismissed it, thinking she was imagining things as she was weary from their journey.

"Miss Henderson" Julia asked in a smooth voice, "if you wouldn't mind taking Dr. Grant to examine my husband?"

"I want to come too" Adelaide insisted, her voice strong as she smoothed down the wrinkles in her blue traveling dress.

"I don't know how appropriate that is, dear" Julia told her, her eyes warning her.

Addie tried not to groan as she exchanged a glance with her sister, who was sympathetic. "I am a nurse, mother"

"Yes, but do allow Dr. Grant to do his job first" Julia reminded her. "without you hovering over him"

Adelaide took a breath. "Very well. But I want to see Daddy right after"

"Of course. I know you want to see your father as soon as possible" Dr. Grant nodded.

The others left Christy and Adelaide alone on the porch.

"You must be so exhausted" Christy put her arm around her sister's waist. "Let's come inside and have something to drink"

"I don't trust Dr. Grant" she whispered. "He's just of a different philosophy than Simon or myself"

"Simon couldn't come?" Christy asked as she reached for two glasses and poured water into them.

"He had a big surgery today that couldn't be delayed. And a meeting for his research grant tomorrow. He is coming the day after next. But for stroke victims, there is no time to waste" She twisted her wedding ring. "I really need his back up with dealing with mother. She still treats me as if I am five"

Christy laughed, handing her a glass. "Oh yes, I know all about that"

"The thing is I know what Dr. Grant is going to say. He will say that he is untreatable. He is already scheduled to return on the evening train. If he thought there was any hope, he wouldn't have booked the first train back."

She sat down at the table and gestured for Addie to sit too. "We should really talk to Dr. MacNeill about it. He had to check on patients up the way, but he will be back tomorrow"

Adelaide nodded. "I agree. From what you have written, I can tell you respect him and his work, but mother won't"

Christy sighed. "I know"

The two caught up until the heard the door shutting and the carriage pulling away. Julia Huddleston entered the kitchen, weariness and worry evident across her lovely features.

Christy pulled out a chair. "Here mother, sit down" Julia thanked her and sat, which Christy got her a glass of water.

"What did Dr. Grant say?" Adelaide asked.

"There is nothing to be done" Julia sighed. "He will be back in a few days and then we can possibly move him. But he will spend the rest of his days as an invalid"

"Mother, I simply do not believe that is true" Addie told her. "The current research-"

"Adelaide, you are a nurse" Julia reminded her, stopping her. "Not a doctor"

"But Simon—"

"When your husband comes, we will consult his opinion, of course" Julia retorted, firmly.

"But Addie was telling me there is no time to waste" Christy added. "In the meantime, we should talk to Dr. MacNeill and see what he says. I'm sure he can help"

"Christy" Julia chided. "I know you think so highly of your doctor, but he is a country doctor"

"Mother" Addie tried to keep her voice calm. "Christy says he went to one of the finest schools in Scotland as well as completed his post-graduate work at Jefferson College in Philadelphia, which as we know is an excellent program. She has also told us about his research on trachoma, which sounds promising and intriguing. Simon and I are both eager to meet him"

"No" Julia stood. "I will not have my daughters team up on me. Not now and not about this. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go lie down"

"Can I at least see, Daddy?" Adelaide asked.

"Of course you can" Julia retorted. "But as his daughter, not as his nurse. Understood?"

"Completely" Addie retorted and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother.

* * *

Adelaide woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She opened the doors to her balcony and breathed in the crisp November mountain air and her heart danced at the beautiful sight in front of her. It was stunning- no wonder the mountains had captured her sisters' heart and grasped it so firmly. She could hear children's voices prattling across the way- school must be in session. Christy had invited her the night before to meet the children and she was quite eager to do so, but first she had to check on her father. The joy left her as she entered the oppressed room and saw her father lying in bed. She knew he was alert because she could tell by his eyes and the way they followed her. She wished she could do something to help, but her mother refused to allow her to interfere in his treatment.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy" she whispered. "Simon will be here tomorrow. He can work on mother"

William Huddleston's fingers twitched and she knew his message. "Be patient. Be loving. Keep trying" While her mother and her often had a strained relationship once she reached adulthood and chose to become a nurse, her father was often the mediator, mindful of both is wife's and his eldest daughter's feelings.

"I'll try my best, Daddy" A kiss to the forehead and she went downstairs.

"Morning, Mrs. Napier" David Grantland was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and rose when she came into the room.

She smiled at the kind preacher- the one who was so clearly taken with her sister. "Call me, Adelaide, please. Or Addie if you prefer. I've been married a year, but I still can't get used to such a formal title. My husband teases me about it all the time"

"Very well, Adelaide, only if you call me David" he smiled back. "There is still porridge on the stove and coffee as well"

"Thank you" She helped herself and then sat down at the table with him. "Did Miss Alice leave?"

"She left early this morning" David nodded. "She should be back later today. Your mother is still sleeping?"

"Yes" Addie replied. "She was exhausted, naturally"

"Christy asked me to tell you to join her at the school when you are ready. I can take you there"

"I'm looking forward to meeting these children she peppers me with stories about" she grinned. "I feel like I know them already"

"She is so good with the children" David commented, sipping the coffee. "We are lucky to have her"

There was a knock on the door and David rose, "Excuse me"

"Opal?" David let her in. "What happened?"

"We were on our ways to the school and Isaak here fell and smashed his hand open. Cut it right good. I think it might need a stitch or two. Doc is nowhere to be found. Miz Alice here?"

"I'm afraid not" David told her as Opal entered with a squirming boy at her side. "How are you doing Isaak?"

"Stings something fierce, preacher" he told him, seriously.

Adelaide rose. David glanced at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Opal McHone, Adelaide Napier"

"You're Miz Christy's sister?" Opal asked her, her eyes friendly. "She had told me right much about you during our reading lessons"

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McHone" Adelaide smiled, warmly. "What happened to your son's hand?"

"Smashed it hard against a rock. Ripped right through it"

She glanced at David, unsure of how to proceed. "I would completely understand, us barely being acquainted, if you would prefer to wait, but I could look at it, if you'd like"

"Miz Christy said you're a nurse over Asheville way, right?" Opal asked.

"I am" Adelaide replied, nodding. "Stitched up many a people in the past years"

"Well, I reckon that would be alrights, seeing you are Miz Christy's sister and all" Opal replied, slowly. "But we'd have to have a fair swap for your service"

"Absolutely, I agree" Addie nodded. "I have just the thing in mind. Christy was telling me that you are the person to ask about home remedies and herbs. I really want to learn more so I can help the people I work with back in Asheville. Could you help me?"

Opal looked pleased that Christy had told her sister about her remedies and that Adelaide, with all her book learning, wanted _her_ help. "I can shorely do that Miz.." Opal paused.

"Call me Addie" Adelaide replied. Opal smiled at her and nudged Isaak forward. She turned to David and asked him about supplies. David came back with the necessary supplies.

Adelaide worked quickly and professionally, making small talk with Isaak, putting him instantly at ease with her. They were done in no time, his hand only requiring a few stitches.

As she was putting the bandage on it, the door creaked open.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice boomed.

Adelaide looked up and for a moment, her eyes locked with the man she instantly recognized as Neil MacNeill from Christy's letters. The shock was palatable in his eyes. Was it from seeing her stitching up young Isaak or from something else? He soon covered it up, yet it wasn't missed by Addie.

She stood. "You must be Dr. MacNeill. I hope you don't mind but Isaak here needed a few stitches and seeing how you and Miss Alice were both gone, Mrs. McHone was kind enough to allow me to help"

"Did she now?" Neil glanced at Opal. "Morning, Opal"

"Howdy, Doc" Opal nodded. "Miz Addie did a right fine job, I think"

"I guess we'll see about that" Neil retorted he walked over to where Isaak was sitting at the kitchen table. Adelaide moved out of his way to allow him to sit at the chair she was occupying. She bundled up the used supplies, tossing them in the trash, before washing her hands thoroughly and drying them on a towel she found. Doctor MacNeill still hadn't said anything and she was wondering what was going through his mind as he pulled back the bandages, studied the stitches thoroughly, flexed his hand back and forth all while talking to Isaak about fishing.

She looked to Opal, but she waved a hand. "That just the Doc's way, Miz Addie" she whispered. "Thank you for helping my boy"

She smiled at her gratefully. Neil looked up. "Well, I do think Miss Addie did a fine job. They will have to come out in a few days. Won't even scar, I don't think."

"I actually told him that already" Adelaide replied, sweetly and Neil met her eyes, amused. "You did?"

"I did indeed" She extended her hand. "I'm Adelaide Napier- Christy's sister. So nice to meet you, Doctor MacNeill. Christy has told me so much about you"

"Oh now I'm sunk" Neil grinned at her, sheepishly as he shook her hand and she laughed. "Not hardly"

Neil turned to Isaak, handing him a candy from his bag. "Off to your lessons, lad" he patted him on the shoulder. "Thank Miss Addie for helping you"

"Thank you, Miz Addie" Isaak replied. "Will I see ya later at school? Miz Christy said yesterday you would visit"

"Absolutely, Isaak. I wouldn't miss it" Adelaide smiled at the boy. "And you are very welcome"

"I'll see him over. Will the day after next be alright for me to show you the herbs?" Opal asked.

"That will be perfect, Mrs. McHone" she replied. "It was so nice meeting you"

"Call me by my front name, Opal" she replied. "Good day, Doc"

"See ya, Opal" he responded as she shut the door. David Grantland cleared his throat and Neil noticed his presence for the first time.

"How in the blue blazes did she get Opal to allow her to treat Isaak?" he asked David, astonished.

"Maybe because she is Christy's sister and Opal likes Christy?" David shrugged.

"Because I'm an outsider?" Adelaide asked. "I honestly didn't expect her to let me, but I felt I should offer. Is it a problem I helped?"

"No" Neil responded. "I'm just trying to figure out how it happened. The cove generally doesn't take so warmly to outsiders, but perhaps David is right- you are Miss Huddleston's sister and they know about your father. Maybe she just liked your way"

"Now the whole cove will know how you came to the rescue and stitched up poor Isaak" David laughed. "Opal is not a bad friend for you to make" He picked up his coffee cup. "I think I will leave the two of you alone. I know Adelaide wants to talk with you, Doc. When you are ready to go to the school house, I can take you over"

"I can take her over, Grantland" Neil replied. "I don't want to hold up your plans this morning"

"That's fine. Coffee is still warm on the stove if you'd like some" David told him before he went into the other room. Neil helped himself to a cup and offered to pour more into her cup.

"Thanks" she told him and began to drank her coffee as Neil sat beside her at the table.

"I'm not sure how to approach this, seeing how we just met, but I suppose being blunt is the best course" Adelaide placed her coffee cup down on the table. "Christy said you usually don't mind that approach"

Neil threw back his head and laughed. "She did, did she? No, not usually"

She grinned. "She speaks really highly of you, Doctor MacNeill. My husband and I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time"

"She talks well of you too" Neil told her. "And of your husband. I would love to discuss some of my research with him, especially. Why am I sensing a problem though?"

"My mother" she bit her lip. "is quite set in holding to Dr. Grant's opinion that my father will spend his life as an invalid. I tell her it isn't true. Simon will tell her it isn't true tomorrow and maybe with him, she will see that a different treatment might be in order. She actually had forbid me to ask you about it, but I figured if I am twenty-two and married, she really can't forbid me to do anything at this point"

"Your mother doesn't wish me to treat your father?" Neil asked, his eyes on her. "Country doctor?" he asked, knowingly.

"Don't take it personally, Doctor MacNeill. My mother is just stubborn. Christy and I are both working to change her mind. I just know there is no time to waste. The sooner we can begin to rebuild those connections in his brain- the better. If it makes you feel better, mother has forbid me from being his nurse" She took another sip of coffee. "She is just set in her ways. But I know that this isn't a death sentence for him. I know he can have his life back. Or at least we have to try- my father has always been so active."

"I completely concur" Neil agreed. He pulled out a bunch of papers from his bag. "Here are some exercises I found that might help"

She looked through the papers, contemplatively. "I think these will" she nodded. She pointed to one specifically, "I remember reading this a while back, but I couldn't put my hand on the paper, we were in such a hurry to leave. Simon was going to hunt it out and bring it. I'm glad you have this"

"Christy did tell me you were well read for a woma-" Neil's voice trailed off as Addie inclined her head.

"It isn't readily accepted in our social circles, but Simon has never treated my opinion as any less because I am a woman or the fact that I am a nurse, not a doctor" She told him. "Others aren't so kind"

"Oh, it doesn't bother me if that is what you are getting at" Neil retorted. "I value your sister's opinion on things even if she has no idea what I am talking about"

Adelaide laughed. "She has written me quite a few more medical questions since she has met you. Now I understand more why"

"Dr. Napier is coming on the morning train, tomorrow?" Neil asked.

"Yes, but what to do in the meantime?" Adelaide responded. "I won't accept this decision" She shook her head adamantly, determination etched over her features.

Neil laughed at her and then quickly clarified when her look turned surprised as not to offend, "I'm sorry Mrs. Napier, you look just like your sister when she sets her mind to something. I see it is a family trait"

"Indeed" Addie responded, somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm sorry" Julia Huddleston interrupted their conversation and Adelaide quickly moved to hand back Neil his papers.

"Good morning, mother" Addie rose gracefully. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"I did" she replied. "Thank you dear. Have you checked on your father this morning?"

"Yes ma'am" Addie replied. "More of the same, I'm afraid, yet I know he is comprehending, mother. I can see it in his eyes"

"Are you sure it's not wishful thinking, Adelaide?" Julia asked, gently. "Dr. Grant was quite insistent in his diagnosis"

Adelaide frowned. "I think I better refrain from expressing what I think of that one, mother, seeing that Dr. MacNeill only just met me"

Julia turned to the doctor. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. MacNeill. Where are my manners? Things are so trying right now, I'm forgetting myself"

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Huddleston" Neil replied. "I'm sorry about your husband"

"Thank you" Julia responded. "I trust Adelaide has bent your ear already about her opinions on the matter" she looked at her daughter, knowingly, "and I hope you don't get offended, it's just I trust Dr. Grant explicitly"

Neil nodded. "I understand" he turned to Addie. "Are you ready to go to the schoolhouse?"

"That would provide a welcome distraction" she brightened. "Mother, why don't you join us? Christy wants us to meet the children"

"I think I would enjoy it" Julia responded. "Let me just go see your father for a moment and retrieve my coat. Would you like me to get yours from your room?"

"Please" she responded, rather gleefully and Julia left them alone.

Neil looked at her oddly. "I see you have an idea in your head"

"You are perceptive. Another Huddleston family trait?" Adelaide asked and Neil nodded.

"Mind if I ask what?" Neil asked.

"Well, Christy says the children hero-worship you, Doctor" she grinned. "And I think mother seeing it will do wonders. It may be just what we need"

* * *

Adelaide's plan was on target. Julia, seeing the devotion the children had for the doctor and how he healed various ailments, she asked him to confer on her husband's case, much to her daughters' delight.

Addie assisted Neil as he coached William through exercises that afternoon and then returned the following afternoon, riding up with Simon, having gone to El Pano to retrieve him from the train station.

"Simon!" Adelaide ran out to greet her husband. She threw a shawl around her when she he was coming, but she was without her coat and the weather was cold. The men dismounted and Simon threw his arms around his wife, hugging her, delighted by her reaction.

"Well, I gather you missed me, Addie-girl" he laughed at her. "Two days too long to be away?"

"Absolutely" she confided, with a grin, kissing him on the cheek. "I need your back up with mother"

"I see" Simon reached for his bag. "Neil here was telling me you were doing just fine on your own, convincing your mother"

"Oh" she looked embarrassed. "I hope I haven't been too forward with my faults, Doctor MacNeill" she said, softly.

Neil laughed. "Not at all. I said it in the most respectful way, I assure you"

"And you two had time to catch up on Daddy's case on the journey over?" she asked.

"Yes and Trachoma research and a whole lot of other things" Simon told her. "Now, lets come inside, Mrs. Napier, you are shivering and I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Yes, doctor" she grinned. "I can't wait for you two to see Daddy. We did exercises this morning and the improvement from yesterday to today is noticeable"

"Undoubtedly due to his drill sergeant of a daughter this morning" Simon teased. "All sweetly done in your gentle and wonderful way"

"Stop teasing me, Simon" Adelaide chided, blushing.

"Sorry, I've just missed you" he kissed her head. "I can't help myself"

Neil cleared his throat. "If you two love-birds are done, I think we have a patient to check on"

"Sorry, Dr. MacNeill" she grabbed Simon's hand. "Let's go"

* * *

Neil and Simon both declared that William was on his way to recovery. They spent two more weeks working on his recovery- Adelaide taking over the majority of his care with Neil and Simon checking in. Simon had decided to stay during that time, allowing one of his friends to fill in for him at his practice. In that time, Adelaide was also being tutored by Opal McHone on various herbal treatments and they had formed a bond, much to everyone's surprise and delight. Simon and Adelaide also developed a friendship with Neil over their shared love of medicine and research and Neil founded it refreshing to be able to bounce ideas around with them at night. Simon also joined him some on his daytrips around the cove, helping him where he could. At the end of the two weeks, the Huddlestons and Napiers said a tearful goodbye to Christy and also arranged for Neil to visit the in the next months, to further develop his research. In the meantime, they exchanged letters back and forth.

Neil made good on his promise to tear himself away from his practice- Alice promising to fill in for him and visit the Napiers to further develop his research, with the materials from the lending library at the University where Simon worked.

Adelaide greeted him that the door. "Doctor MacNeill, we are so glad you are here" She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Come on in. Let me show you to your room and then I have tea ready. Simon will be home soon"

"Don't you think it is time to call me Neil?" Neil asked.

"Absolutely" Addie replied. "If you call me by my-what was the charming way Opal put it?"

Neil laughed at her. "By your front name?"

She grinned. "that's it!" She climbed up the stairs, looking over her shoulder. "Call me Adelaide or Addie"

"Which do you prefer?" Neil asked.

"Well, mother insists on calling me Adelaide. Daddy calls me Addie. Christy and Simon a mixture of the two- I like both. Here we go" Adelaide pushed open the door. "I hope this is ok. Make yourself at home, please"

"I will" Neil replied. "Thank you, Adelaide"

"I'll see you downstairs whenever you get a chance. I made scones" Adelaide told him. "And I didn't burn them, which is always good"

Neil laughed at her and Adelaide left him alone to get settled. Twenty minutes later, he joined her downstairs.

"I have mail for you" Neil handed her two letters.

Adelaide's face lit up and then asked him politely, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" Neil replied and then he smirked at her. "Go ahead and read your letters, Addie. You look like a child waiting to open their gifts on Christmas morn"

"Thank you" Adelaide poured tea and handed it to him, along with the plate of scones before tearing open the first letter.

"From Opal" she smiled widely, as she read it. "Her writing has so improved"

"It was a brilliant idea of your sister to have you become penpals" Neil told her. "Opal was right pleased when she handed me the letter to give you"

"I'm so glad she thought of it" Adelaide told her. "And I'm learning a lot from her as well. She is so giving"

"She is special" Neil replied. "like most people in the Cove"

Addie tore open the second letter. "And this one is from sissy—" She dropped the letter on her lap.

"Christy is engaged to David? When did that happen?" she asked Neil, astonished and then seeing a shadow pass over his features, she quickly folded up the letter.

"Neil—" she took a breath, trying to temper her reaction. "I'm sorry"

"I won't pretend that I don't know what you are talking about" Neil shrugged. "It's her choice. She chooses Grantland and in a lot of ways, it's a wise choice. They share a faith, I can't possibly share. And for Christy, it's a deal breaker"

"Still-" she poured herself a cup of tea. "for what it is worth, I know she does think the world of you"

"It's just not enough" Neil took a bite of his scone. "Let's change the subject"

"Fair enough" Adelaide took another sip of her tea. "Did I overstep?"

"No" Neil shook his head. "I just don't really feel like talking about it"

"I understand" she reached for a scone. She placed it on her plate. "I forgot, I found this article for you the other day, I thought you might enjoy. Where did I place it?" she stood up and then paused. "Mother would entirely scold me for not conducting a proper tea right now" she sat back down.

"Don't be so formal on my account" Neil told her. "I like a more relaxed setting anyway" He looked at her curiously, "what does your mother think of you working while you are married?"

"She hates it" Adelaide admitted. "She wants me to be the proper doctor's wife and plan teas and parties to further Simon's career. But that will never be me and Simon doesn't want it that way anyway"

"I don't want what?" Simon came up behind his wife and gave her a kiss on the head. "Good to see you, Neil"

"Likewise" Neil replied. He rose to shake his out stretched hand.

"For me be a proper lady" Adelaide sighed. "like mother wants me to be"

Simon laughed. "We can't have that around here. It would be too boring all the time. I like you just the way you are- even if you aren't the best housewife"

"Thank you for that" Adelaide replied. "But I did make you your favorite scones today" She handed him a plate. "not burnt at all, thank you very much"

Simon laughed. "That's my Addie-girl" He took a bite of the scone. "Delicious"

Adelaide rolled her eyes at him.

Later that night, they were getting ready for bed. Adelaide was brushing out her hair and Simon was changing. "Christy and David are engaged"

"Really?" Simon asked. "That's great news. Why are you frowning?"

"I think my sister is in love with Neil and I know he cares for her"

"You have to stay out of it, Addie" Simon told her, firmly. "You can't say anything to her"

"I know that" Adelaide put down her brush and turned to him. "It's because he isn't a believer"

"That seems like a really good reason to me" Simon reminded her. "Marriage without faith as a foundation isn't going to be solid. You know that"

"I do" Adelaide sighed. "And now we just have to support them both through it. I really do think Neil is upset about it"

"I'm sure he is" Simon replied. "But it is none of your business, Addie-girl" He paused. "Do you not think Christy will be happy with David?"

She thought for a minute. "No, I think she probably will"

"Then definitely don't interfere" Simon told her. "Everything will work itself out on its own"

"I hope you're right" Adelaide murmured.

"In the meantime" Simon came up behind her and kissed her neck. "I do believe I need to give my wife a proper thank you for the scones"

Adelaide smiled. "Oh really? I like your thank yous, Simon"

"Indeed" He turned her around and kissed her. "Come to bed, my dear wife"

Addie leaned forward to kiss him. "Gladly"

* * *

Neil sat in Simon's office at his private practice when Simon came in, stacking a chart on his desk.

"I have a bit of a break before I have to go lecture at the university" Simon told him. "Afterwards, I can help you with what you need at the library. Are those helpful at all?"

"Some" Neil replied as he continued to take notes. "I'm making a list of further sources quoted in these"

"Good idea" Simon sat down as well.

Neil looked up. "You have a big practice going here. I didn't realize how extensive it was"

Simon nodded. "It has kind of taken off all the sudden. Adelaide keeps things running smoothly though. We make a good team. I think half our clients just come because they like Addie's way better than my doctoring. And she is my first choice to operate with- hands down"

"She does seem to stay busy" Neil mentioned. "Do you let her handle much on her own?"

"Actually, the children seem to prefer her especially for stitches and things of that nature" Simon told him. "I encourage it- it helps me from getting bogged down. And then there are her visits to the free clinic. She handles all of that volunteering on her own. Her parents have a fit, but since she is my wife now, there isn't much they can do except Julia hounding me about it with every visit"

"Has she always worked for you?" Neil asked, curious.

"No" Simon smiled. "That's a funny story. I was lecturing two years back and she had snuck into the lecture. I had spotted her early on, but she was so intensely listening that she distracted me. And it certainly didn't help that she is so unassumingly beautiful. That was the hardest lecture I had to get through. She was newly out of nursing school, having interned at a maternity ward. I saw her the next night at a social function and introduced myself. She knew that she had been caught and apologized. She was really quite embarrassed by it, which I thought was even more charming. I asked her out that night and then stole her away for my newly formed practice. We dated and worked together a year before we married, but we always tell Julia and William that we met that night"

"I won't breathe a word" Neil laughed. "It sounds like something Christy would do though. She has that same spunk and natural inquisitiveness that sometimes gets her into trouble"

Simon nodded. "Those two are so much alike, yet Christy has innocence and naivety to her that Adelaide has lost with nursing. And Christy is sweeter, between you and me."

Neil raised an eyebrow and Simon quickly clarified, "I like it better that way too. Addie keeps me on my toes, but in a good way. Her parents try to stifle her and I have to actively fight for her. She needs more than just to stay home and have my children. I never thought I would be so in favor of woman's rights, until I met a woman like Adelaide. There is specialness to her. And I love her, so I made the decision early on to try to foster that no matter how my colleagues goad me. And it's working to my advantage. My practice is growing" Simon looked at the clock. "It's a win win. We should head out" He reached for his coat. "By the way, the Huddlestons are coming for dinner tonight. You'll see what I mean tonight"

Neil reached for his own coat and they headed out. "Does Mrs. Huddleston treat Christy the way she treats Addie?" He asked curiously. "She did let her come teach"

"Well, Adelaide assisted Christy with that one" Simon told him. "Added more tension between Adelaide and her parents, but Addie loves Christy and knew this what she felt God wanted her to do. Christy has always been the darling of the family. It's natural her being the baby and all"

"Christy is special" Neil told him. "I've seen that from the beginning. She's quite a woman"

Simon looked his way. "I see"

"Did Addie talk to you?" Neil turned to him, knowingly.

"Yes, and I have told her to mind her own business" Simon replied. "That should hold her for a few days until you are back in Cutter Gap"

"I appreciate that" Neil responded. "Some things not even a well meaning big sister can fix"

* * *

"Dinner is delicious, Addie" William told her. "You are becoming quite the cook"

Adelaide smiled, her face flushing slightly. "Thank you, daddy. That means a lot to me"

"You're welcome, sweetheart" he replied. "So sorry Simon was called away, so he can't enjoy this"

"He is sorry to miss it" Adelaide responded. "I'll save him a plate thought. It just comes with being a doctor's wife"

"Yes and we both know you usually like to go with him" Julia's voice wasn't unkind, but it wasn't approving nonetheless. Neil glanced at Adelaide, whose flush increased a bit.

"Neil" William noticed Adelaide's reaction was well. "Are you finding the library helpful to your research?"

"I am, William" Neil responded, quickly. "Adelaide and Simon are both being quite helpful"

"I'm sure" Julia responded, smoothly. "By the way Adelaide, dear, did you know that Susan is getting married?"

"Oh really" Adelaide asked as she passed William more roast. "To whom?"

"A newspaper executive" Julia looked at her daughter. "You might remember him- Stanley Evans"

"Of course I remember, Stanley, mother" Addie replied, patiently, but Neil noticed her blush increased tenfold. "And I'm happy for both him and Susan"

"They already say that they have hired three cooks—"

"Who needs three cooks?" Adelaide asked, shocked.

"Well, you could perhaps hire one" Julia suggested. "I know a few names. You could certainly afford one"

"I like having our privacy" Adelaide exchanged a look at William. "I love it just being Simon and myself and I'm doing just fine balancing everything. But thank you for the suggestion"

William again steered the conversation, but it was clear that there was a tension between Adelaide and her mother. Julia asked after folks in the cove and Neil was happy to try to ease the discomfort by peppering them with stories about the children. He was beginning to see what Simon meant about having to run interference constantly. And he began to understand where the Huddleston daughters got their stubbornness from. Adelaide was quiet through the rest of dinner, listening but not contributing to the conversation.

After dessert, Julia and William went home, Julia claiming a headache.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well, mother" Adelaide told her, sincerely as she kissed her goodbye.

"Thank you darling" Julia replied. "Why don't you come to tea tomorrow? I'm sorry if I were a bit abrupt with you during dinner"

She nodded, accepting her apology and headed back to the dining room.

"Let me help you with the dishes" Neil offered.

"That's sweet, but I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist, Adelaide. You look exhausted and we can get it done so much quicker together. Doctor's orders" Neil said, in a tone that suggested finality.

"Thank you" Adelaide began to gather up the dishes and washed, while Neil rinsed and dried.

"My mother means well" Adelaide told him quietly, as they worked. "I'm sure you picked up on the tension there. I'm sorry if that was awkward. Usually, she would never presume to do so in front of company, she must be comfortable with you"

"I didn't think she didn't mean well" Neil replied. "And no need to apologize"

"It's just" Adelaide handed him a dish. "Mother and I were always so close growing up-"

"What happened?" Neil asked, curiously.

"Stanley Evans. We dated when a few years back. He was in love with me and I liked him well enough, but I felt like I was too young to marry. I just wanted more out of life, so I refused him and enrolled in nursing school. Mother has never quite forgiven me for choosing my career over Stanley. I guess it was too much for her to take hearing of Stanley's engagement" She sighed. "Don't get me wrong. She loves Simon to pieces and it has all worked out in the end, but she saw it as a betrayal to her in some bizarre way"

"You and Simon seem made for each other" Neil told her, honestly. "Would you have been happy?"

She shook her head slowly. "We live comfortably. We choose this way of life. We could have what they have, but we never really liked society. Mother has never understood this. She'll come around one day. In the meantime, I just have to be patient" She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to involve you"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "I don't mind"

"Thanks for listening" Adelaide said, quietly as they finished up the last dish.

"You're welcome" Neil replied. "By the way, Adelaide, as a completely outside observer, I would say that you absolutely chose right for yourself. For what it's worth-"

"That means a lot. Thank you, Neil" she dried her hands. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm going to stay up and do some more reading, but you should go to bed" Neil insisted.

"Simon should be home soon"

"Get some rest, Addie" Neil told her.

"Yes, doctor" Adelaide smiled at him and left him.

Neil wandered to the study to do his research, engrossed in his reading until Simon came in, startling him.

"Where's Addie?" Simon asked as he balanced his plate of leftovers and sat down.

"She went to bed. She's looking a bit peaked, I think" Neil told him, honestly. "She needed an early night"

"Her parents left early" Simon said. "Dinner went okay?"

Neil looked up from his reading. "I see what you mean about Addie and her mother"

Simon stifled a groan. "That bad?"

"Well, there was no yelling" Neil told him.

"Of course not" Simon responded. "They are ladies, they don't yell…well, I take that back. Adelaide does, but she is special"

"You are a lucky man, friend" Neil told him, honestly.

Simon smiled. "I am that" They talked over what Neil was reading, before Simon retired to bed.

He climbed into bed and pulled Adelaide close to him.

"Simon? Surgery go okay?" Addie's voice was groggy, but she turned into him, burying her head in his chest.

"Missed you, Addie-girl" Simon told her honestly. "Stella was alright, but a shabby replacement for my beautiful, intelligent wife"

Adelaide laughed. "I'm sure she did fine"

Simon rubbed her back. "Neil said dinner was kind of rough. What happened?"

"Stanley Evans is engaged" Adelaide snuggled deeper into him. "Brought back memories for mother, I think"

Simon let out a breath. "I'm sure. You alright?"

"Of course" Adelaide pulled herself up, reaching for his face, pulling it towards her, kissing him. "I chose you. I love you. And I think God every day for you. I wouldn't change a thing. Mother will get over it again in a day or two" She kissed him again, allowing him to feel how much she did care.

"I love you too, Addie-girl. You still tired?"

"Not really" Adelaide replied and Simon deepened their kiss and eased her gently on her back, before sliding her nightgown off, determined to show her just how right her choice was.

* * *

Neil stayed a week with the Napiers. With their help, he furthered his trachoma study and started to explore ways to save the eye-sight in late progression of the illness. They promised to visit Cutter Gap in April to bring new supplies and the results of their research into his new technique. In the meantime, they continued the letter exchange of ideas, Adelaide often contributing greatly though she insisted not telling Neil when it was her ideas.

In April, they returned to Cutter Gap. Adelaide was also going to use the time to help Christy plan her wedding set for late August. As Julia insisted, there was much to do in that regards. The sisters loved spending time together- Adelaide often joining her in the school house with the children or accompanying Simon and Neil on their visits. Opal and her took several walks as well, renewing their friendship.

"There is something about this place" Simon squeezed her hand as he walked with her to the place Opal showed her and helped her gather herbs.

"I feel it too" Adelaide admitted. "So hard, yet so beautiful at the same"

"There is so much here- poverty,sickness, feuding, but the resilience of the people astounds me"

Addie nodded. "I think that's why Christy fell in love with it."

"Can you stop a second?" Simon asked as he pulled her down to sit with him on a nearby pile of rocks.

"What is it, Simon?" Adelaide asked, her face creasing in worry. "You are so serious"

Simon swallowed. "How important is that big practice at home that we worked so hard to build?"

Adelaide stilled. "I'm not sure what you mean-"

"How important is it to _you?_" Simon asked, his eyes studying her expression.

She bit her lip. "Not as important as you, certainly" she assured him. "What's on your mind?"

"We have never loved society, Adelaide, and much of our practice is built upon that" Simon squeezed her hand. "I feel like God wants more out of us and I feel connected to this place- a peace here that I have never felt in Asheville"

"And Neil could use your help-" Adelaide looked out at the mountains before them.

"He's an excellent doctor, but he is spread too thin" Simon paused. "And he needs both of us- not just me. Miss Alice has said that the mission was thinking of hiring on a nurse, but a doctor would be so much better. I could travel between here and Asheville. I'll give up the practice, but still guest lecture at the university. It would be the best of both worlds"

She turned to look back at him. "You are excited about this, aren't you?" she smiled at his enthusiasm.

"What do you say Addie-girl?" Simon asked. "Life would be harder, simpler, but at the same time, I believe more rewarding. Should we at least pray about it?"

Adelaide gripped his hand. "Of course. But no matter what God tells us, I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Simon Napier. Just so you know"

Simon grinned. "I know. And I love you even more for it" He helped her rise and swung her in his arms, kissing her, passionately, both of them incredibly hopeful for their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Two mornings later, Simon shook her awake gently. "Adelaide, wake up"

Addie struggled to sit up. "What's going on?" she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early" Simon told her. "A train derailed and they need all hands. Neil and I are going now"

"Do you need me to come too?" she asked. "I can be ready in a few minutes"

Simon frowned. "I want you to stay here. It's going to be a rough journey and it will be pretty gruesome"

"I can handle it" Adelaide insisted.

"I have no doubt you can" Simon kissed her gently on the lips. "But you aren't the best on a horse and we are riding. You would only slow us down"

"Alright" Adelaide got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please be careful, Simon"

Simon kissed her. "I will. I enjoyed last night, Mrs. Napier" his voice was intimate.

"You did?" Adelaide kissed him again. "I'm glad. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Simon hopped off the bed. "Go back to sleep"

"Alright" Adelaide curled up and fell back asleep.

* * *

Neil and Simon spent two days, helping out where they could before returning to Cutter Gap. Unfortunately, there were not many survivors. They were on their way home, when in the blink of an eye, all of their lives changed forever.

"Simon" Neil's heart was pounding as he skidded down the side of the mountain after his friend. The horse had gotten spooked and threw him and as skilled horseman as Simon was from his days at his grandfather's ranch, the exhaustion made his reflexes slower. He reached the spot Simon landed. He had hit the rocks and Neil knew there must be internal bleeding as he examined him. He was amazed that the man was still breathing. They were not far from the mission, but far enough that it was unlikely Simon would survive being moved. They needed a miracle, Neil knew. And Neil was just desperate enough to pray for one.

Simon's breathing was jagged. "Get me to Addie. I don't want to die out here"

Neil wanted to tell him that there was no way he was going to let him die and that he would rather die himself then to let that happen. The few months of friendship between Neil and the Napiers had been so strong, like they were lifelong friends. They accepted him readily as he did them. But he knew in this situation, there was little control.

"It's unlikely you will survive the move" Neil told him, bluntly. "It will be painful none the less"

"It's unlikely I will survive regardless. It's a miracle I didn't break my neck, but I know I don't have long" Simon retorted. "I have to try to get to her" he took a rough breath, "if I can help her deal with this, I have to try"

Neil knew the love Simon had for his wife and the devastation Adelaide would feel at this loss. He was determined if Simon needed to be with Adelaide, some way, somehow he would get him there.

"Save your strength, man" Neil squeezed his shoulder. "I'll try my best"

Neil rose to figure out how he was going to do this, but Simon grabbed his wrist. "If I don't make it to her, tell her that I wanted to and that she has made me the happiest man on this earth"

"You tell her yourself" Neil's voice was hoarse. "When you see her"

"And" Simon ignored him, "this is important"

"What is it?" Neil asked as he knelt beside him.

"Figure out a way for her to stay in Cutter Gap. Asheville and her parents stifle her."

"I-" Neil didn't know what to say. Was he aware that Cutter Gap was so full of pain and hardships of its own?

As if reading his thoughts, he clarified, "You need her. She's the best nurse I have ever met. She will be invaluable to you" His voice grew hoarse as he struggled to swallow. "Half of the ideas in the letters we exchanged were hers"

Neil shook his head in wonder, a miracle he was able to have the strength to tell him all this. "I'll take care of her, Simon. I promise. She'll be fine"

"I know she will" Simon replied. "I thank God for our friendship"

"What does God have to do with this?" Neil asked, his voice gruff.

Simon closed his eyes, "everything"

A God-ordained miracle was in the works as Jeb Spencer happened by with his wagon at just the moment they ended the conversation. It gave Neil hope that maybe God was looking out for them. With Jeb's help, they were able to create a stretcher to carry him up the wagon and then gently guide him to the mission. Reaching the mission courtyard, Neil yelled for help.

Alice Henderson came running out, followed by Christy.

"What is it, Neil?" Miss Alice asked. "Oh" and then she covered her mouth as Christy stifled a scream at the sight of her brother-in-law.

"Is he dead?" Christy asked, her voice choked from tears.

"Barely alive" Neil responded, gravely. "Help me get him inside. Where's Addie?"

"Neil, I thought I heard your voi—" Adelaide stopped abruptly and Neil could see that comprehension was dawning on her. "Oh God no!" she ran up to her husband on the stretcher, immediately gripping his hand in hers. "Simon, no!" When he gave her a gentle squeeze in return, she realized he was alive and her heart soared with hope.

"We need to move him inside" Neil's voice was gruff. "Christy"

"Addie" Christy gently pulled her aside, and then grabbed onto her tightly, so Neil and Jeb could carry them up to their room.

"He can't die, Christy" she insisted. "I have to help"

"Shhh" Christy hushed her, stroking her hair. "Let Dr. MacNeill and Miss Alice work. You will only get in the way"

"No, I'm helping. He's my husband" Adelaide's voice was determined. She turned back once to her sister, "Pray for us, Christy. Please pray for us"

She followed them up the stairs into the room she and Simon shared. She pushed aside the covers for them as they laid him in the bed.

She sat on the bed next to him and began to assess him. She knew it was bad. "Neil, we have to operate" she turned to him. "He's breathing. He's alive. There has to be internal damage. If we operate, we can still save him"

Neil hated this part of his job with fervor, especially considering the circumstances.

"Adelaide" his replied, quietly as he went over to sit next to her on the bed. "The damage is too great. He won't survive the operation. It's a blessing he made it here to you, which is what he held on for"

"We have got to try" Addie insisted. "Neil, please" her voice was so broken that Neil's heart instantly lurched. She was asking him as her friend. He had seen his fair share of death and sorrow as he doctored the cove, people he had known all his life and mourned with the families and he had lost his own wife, but that familiarity with grief didn't make this moment any easier for him.

"Please don't ask this of me" Neil's face held his sorrow. "I can't in good conscious do so. He deserves to die the way he wanted to, not on some operating table"

Adelaide rose swiftly. "If you won't help me, then I will do so myself. I've helped Simon time and time again. I have to help him now. He needs me." She went over to the wardrobe, which held their spare medical bag. She was reckless as she threw things aside to get to it. "I can't believe you of all people are just giving up. I thought you were better than that"

"You will do no such thing" Neil followed her, taking the medical bag from her before she could open it. "Your grief is clouding your judgment" he told her in a low voice as Christy and David came in the room.

"I don't care!" she retorted, her voice raised. "If it saves his life, I will do whatever it takes and you will not stop me—"

"Addie!" Neil snapped at her, gripping her arms and shaking her. "Stop and look at me"

"Neil" Christy admonished, but Miss Alice hushed her and Adelaide stilled immediately and looked at him.

When he spoke again, his voice was gentle. "If there was any hope, Adelaide, I would be the first one to insist on operating"

"I can't just give up" A sob caught in her throat. "I can't live life without him. How can I just give up?"

"I know. Believe me I know" Neil responded. "But that's why _I'm_ his doctor and you will follow my instructions"

She remained silent, but didn't protest further. Neil continued, "Now go sit by your husband and hold his hand. He wanted to be with _you_"

"Addie" Simon's voice was barely audible and Adelaide rushed over to him. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Simon, please, fight" she begged him.

"I would if I could, Addie-girl" Simon said lightly. "Don't be afraid. I'm not"

"Simon" she sobbed, but he shushed her. "I wanted to come home to you, my sweet wife. Trust God. He has a plan. Somehow _this_ is His answer."

"How can this be His answer to our prayers, Simon? _This_? It was supposed to be me and you, together."

"I know, I'm sorry" Simon rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Yet, it is. Seek. Trust. Promise me." He took another breath.

"I'll try, Simon" She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't settle for ordinary, Adelaide. You are meant for extraordinary" he whispered. She knew what he meant. He was telling her not to settle for Asheville and her parents- to life attached to the next available man with money. Simon believed in her. Simon fought for her.

"You are meant for that" Adelaide replied, her voice heavy with anguish. "Oh my God, I love you"

"I love you too" his face relaxed and she could feel the life go out of his body.

She began to sob earnestly- uncontrollable, heart-wrenching sobs. Tears blinding her sight, Christy approached her and sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back, gently while David and Miss Alice prayed. Neil sat at the end of the bed and sunk his head in his hands, Simon's death and Addie's sobs, tearing his heart apart.

They sat there for a good while, Adelaide's sobs becoming more controlled, before quieting completely, though she still didn't lift her head from Simon's shoulder or move to take her hand away from his.

Finally, Miss Alice spoke, breaking the silence. "Christy, would thee take Adelaide to thy room?"

Adelaide's head shot up. "No, not yet"

Miss Alice studied her and then quietly responded, "Very well. Perhaps thee would like time alone?"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Neil put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly, before helping a stunned Christy off the bed. "Come on Miss Huddleston"

"But-" Christy began to protest, but Neil shushed her and guided her out the door.

They made their way downstairs, before Christy mumbled, "we needed to call my parents"

"I can take care of that" David offered and Christy stopped to give him a hug. "Thank you, David" She clung to him tightly and David comforted his fiancée.

Seeing Christy cared for, Miss Alice took Neil aside. "I fear Mrs. Napier might put up a fight about moving her husband"

Neil took a breath, trying to settle his emotions. "I hope you are wrong"

"As do I. Still thee might want to go get the proper medication if she needs sedating" Alice told him. "We don't have any here"

"Very well" Neil responded. "I will return shortly. Tell Christy that I have gone"

Neil returned home, changed his clothes, grabbed the appropriate supplies and rode Charlie back to the mission.

"Has she come out yet?" he asked David as he tethered his horse.

"Christy tried to get her to" David replied with a shake of her head. "And it wasn't pleasant"

Neil frowned. "I'll see to her"

David nodded. "I know Christy would appreciate that"

"When do the Huddlestons arrive?" Neil asked as he untied his saddlebags from the horse.

"On the first train tomorrow" David responded.

"Before they come, I need to talk to you and Alice privately" Neil told him.

"Stay for supper. Opal and Fairlight are here preparing food for us. We'll talk after" he told him. "I'll talk to Alice about it"

"Thank you, Grantland" Neil replied as he bounded up the stairs and into the door.

Christy greeted him. "I don't know what to do, Neil" she said, wearily. "I've never seen her this way- ever. She has always been so strong."

Neil took her arm and sat her down. "I'm sorry, Christy. To be blunt, she's never lost a husband before. This might bring out a side of her that you haven't seen before. She's grieving and it's the shock. We can't take anything she is doing or saying personally now"

"I understand" Christy nodded. "It's just hard to see her like this. We have always been so close"

"And she loves you" Neil assured her. "She just needs space right now. I need to ask you as her sister- will you trust me to do what's necessary to get her settled?"

"Oh, she will hate you for that" Christy replied as she interpreted his meaning. "But of course I know you'll do whatever is best. You care for Simon and Addie too"

"I do" Neil told her and placed his hand lightly on her wrist. "They have been good friends. I have an enormous amount of respect for both of them. Listen, Christy, I am talking to Alice and David tonight about it, but Simon told me as he was dying that he wished for Adelaide to stay here in Cutter Gap at least for the near future"

"Really?" Christy's eyes shot up in surprise. "My parents will never allow both their daughters to stay here, especially Addie, who is so overwrought with grief"

"And bundling her up and taking her to Asheville to coddle her and marry her in a year to the next eligible bachelor is not what Simon wanted for his wife" Neil told her firmly.

"I agree, Neil" Christy whispered. "I'm just saying that it isn't going to be easy. But I think in the long run, my parents will let Adelaide make the choice. And you do need a nurse when Miss Alice is gone. Miss Alice has often talked about finding one, but the timing never seemed right"

"Even when she is here, there are often times where it is too much work for the two of us" Neil pointed out. "And Adelaide would be invaluable to my research. No decision has to be made right away, but I wanted to let you know that I am talking to Alice and David about the possibility"

"Thank you Neil" she told him he rose. "Let me know how she is"

"I will" Neil left and walked up the mission stairs to her room. Knocking on the door, Adelaide allowed him entrance.

She was sitting next to the bed, her head in her hands. She looked up at him and took a breath, prepared to fight.

Neil pulled up a chair across from her, sat his bag on the bed, and told her gravely, "I think it is time, Adelaide, for you to move into another room, so preparations can be made."

"No" she bit her lip. "Not yet"

"Addie, it's been long enough" Neil touched her arm.

"I'm not ready" Adelaide insisted, her voice becoming heated. "Don't push me. You, Christy, everyone is pushing me. _I'm not ready_"

"Will you ever be ready to leave him?" Neil asked, knowingly.

She paused and then panicked. "I can't" her voice grew stronger, "I won't. And you can't make me" She knew she sounded like she was five with that last line, but she was desperate.

Neil shifted tactics. "I actually can"

Adelaide froze for a moment and then told him, "_you_ are the crazy one if you think I would let you sedate me, Neil MacNeill"

"Simon wished for me to take care of you. Christy gave me permission. I'm the only doctor in the cove and right now you are displaying mental imbalance by refusing to leave your dead husband's body. That would be the proper course of action"

"I'm not hysterical" Adelaide shook her head swiftly. "That is the easiest course of action, just like it was easiest for you not to operate on Simon in the first place."

"Easy? You think that decision was easy for me, Adelaide?" Neil retorted, his voice rising slightly. "He's my friend too. I would have done anything to save him. I mourn his death too"

She stilled and Neil continued, "And do you think I want to sedate you, Addie? For God's sake, that's the last thing I want to do right now. But you won't come- he's dead and you won't leave him. What am I supposed to do? You may not be acting hysterical by hollering and carrying on, but what you are telling me, what you are doing right now, points to the fact that you are. So no, it is not the _easiest_ course, but the most appropriate one"

"I will never forgive you if you do that to me" She crossed her arms. "Never. We are supposed to be friends"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" Neil told her. "And right now I have to be your doctor more than your friend"

"My husband just died!" She cried. "What to do you want me to do? How should I act, Doctor? I'm sorry I don't have a script for it"

"Cry, grieve, but release the body" Neil told her, simply. "You sitting here is only making things worse"

"I can't" Addie cried. "It means he's gone forever"

"Adelaide, he's already gone" Neil responded, bluntly. "You know that. You pretending otherwise is not healthy"

"I can't believe you would sedate me" she looked at him, shocked.

"Then don't make me" Neil told her. "You are in shock. You need to rest. And if this is the only way you will, then yes, I will"

"I can't leave him"

Neil reached for his bag and Adelaide quickly tried to snatch it from him.

"Oh, no" Neil shook his head as his reflexes were too quick. "Adelaide, really" he opened up his bag.

She groaned. "Please, Neil. I'm trying, I just feel like I can't get out of this"

Neil paused and snapped his back shut. "I know. I felt the same way with Margaret"

"Your wife?" Adelaide frowned. "Christy did mention you were married once before. What happened to her?"she asked, her tone softening considerably.

"She died bearing our child-complications brought on from Typhoid" Neil told her. "I was devastated. I could hardly breathe the grief was so unbearable. I was feeling the same things you are feeling right now. Hopelessness. Despair. Sorrow so overwhelming I wanted to die with her"

"So, what did you do?" she asked.

"I drank" Neil told her, bluntly. "into a stupor. I passed out and when I woke up, it was the day of the funeral"

"that's one way to do it" Adelaide rubbed her face, resting her hand on her cheek. "but I'm not sure the best option for me"

"No?" Neil shrugged. "Worked for me"

She took a breath. "I can't look at him or I will never leave"

"If that's what you need" Neil told her and pulled her up gently. "You don't have to. Do you feel like you have said goodbye?"

She nodded.

"Then, let him go. Bury him and grieve" Neil advised. "And lean on your family and friends"

"Could maybe Miss Alice come in and get some of my things?" she asked, softly. "I need to leave now If I'm going"

"Sure" Neil said. "Come on, Addie. Let's go" He took her arm and gently eased her out of the chair. "You can sleep in your sister's room. I think that is the best thing for you. Doctor's orders"

Neil got Adelaide situated and managed to convince her to take a mild sleeping aid to help her sleep. That night he discussed with Miss Alice and David his plan. They were on board with it at least on a trial basis. Now all Neil had to do was convince Adelaide that it was best and withstand the Huddleston's objection, a task that he feared would be monumental.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Am continuing to post, hopefully this little story will find an audience eventually. :)

**Disclaimer**: don't own

Chapter 3

William and Julia Huddleston arrived the next day. Adelaide threw herself in her mother's arms and allowed the comfort only a mother can give. The funeral was that evening, Adelaide wanting to get it over with. It was a small crowd- joined by the McHones and the Spencers.

The next morning, Opal stopped by the mission with Iris and an empty basket.

"I'm gonna up to pick some herbs. Would ye like to join me?" she asked as Adelaide let her in.

"Yes, let me just get my coat" Addie nodded, grateful for the invitation and the chance to escape for a bit. She turned to her mother. "Mother, I'll be back shortly"

"Are you sure, Adelaide? Wouldn't it be better to rest?"

She shook her head swiftly. "that's all I have done since it happened. I need some fresh air. A walk with do me wonders"

"Alright, dear. If you're sure" Julia responded and Adelaide put on her coat, buttoned it up and walked off with Opal.

"May I hold Iris, Opal?" Adelaide asked, asked the stepped down the stairs. "Or the basket?"

"Shorely" Opal handed the babe to Addie and led her in the direction. They walked in silence up the side of the mountain. Opal picked a flower and held it up. "Good for the hives"

"Hum" Addie pondered. "What about this one?" she stooped down and picked a purple flower.

"Good for lookin purties" Opal responded and Addie laughed. She immediately became sober and Opal pointed to a bunch of rocks. "Let's set a spell"

"I'm right sorry about your husband, Miz Addie" Opal told her softly.

Addie took a breath. "thank you, Opal. I don't know sometimes how I can make it through the next minute, let alone the rest of my life"

Opal nodded. "When my baby gal died, I felt the same way. Doc had to give me some medicine to keep me calm-like"

"He tried that with me" Adelaide flung dirt off her coat. "I told him he was crazy if he thought I would take that"

Opal laughed. "Oh, Miz Addie, I can only imagine Doc's face"

She smiled, sheepishly. "I fear I'm not the best patient or easiest person to be around right now. Doctor MacNeill has bore the brunt of it"

"Because he was there when your husband died?" Opal asked, gently.

Adelaide nodded. "I know it wasn't his fault and I'm not blaming him. And I actually feel horrible for the things I have said to him"

"Like what?" Opal asked, curiously.

"I wanted him to operate on Simon and he refused because he said it wouldn't do any good. I told him he was taking the easy way out and that I thought he was better than to give up on his patients"

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "No, I don't really. He is an excellent doctor and he has been a good friend to both me and Simon. I was just so angry and felt so helpless"

"I'm sure the Doc understands that you're grieving" Opal told her. "But if it is bothering you, best to talk to him"

"When will it stop hurting, Opal?" Tears formed in Adelaide's eyes and spilled over.

"Not for a good long while" Opal told her. "And then it is always with you- like a dull ache"

"What do I do?" she asked, quietly. "What did you do when you lost your sweet baby?"

"Pray to the good Lord for help" Opal responded. "And give yourself time. It's only been a few days"

Adelaide wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I can't imagine leaving here without Simon. I know he is in the ground, but I'm not ready to go home to Asheville, to our home"

"Then stay here a spell" Opal advised. "I know the Doc needs your help"

"Miss Alice suggested it earlier this morning" Addie frowned. "To be completely honest with you, Simon and I were praying about staying on in Cutter Gap together. He felt a peace here and he wanted to help Neil. I just don't know how to tell my parents I don't want to go home"

"I'm sure they'll understand" Opal told her.

"Daddy maybe" Adelaide replied. "But not mother"

"Then pray that your mother understands" Opal responded. "I'll be praying for you, Miz Addie too"

"Thank you, Opal" Adelaide gave her a small smile. "You can't imagine how much that means to me"

* * *

That afternoon, Neil returned to the mission to check on Adelaide, right as Julia and Adelaide were in the middle of an argument.

"I know you don't understand mother and I haven't made a decision, but I am seriously considering Miss Alice's offer"

"But why?" Julia asked, throwing up her hands. "You have always been so happy in Asheville"

"With Simon" Addie retorted. "I was happy _with Simon_, but he's gone and I can't go back right now"

"But to stay here-" Julia groaned, "Look at the hardships around you—"

Neil cleared his throat, rather loudly. "I just wanted to check on you today, Adelaide. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Adelaide mumbled. "Just dandy"

"Adelaide" Julia admonished and Addie took a breath. "I'm sorry, Neil. I think I need to go for another walk"

"I was just going up to see my Aunt Hattie. She is feeling a bit under the weather. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

She nodded, not waiting for her mother to object. "Opal and I picked some herbs this morning. Would you like me to bring some?"

"She has a fever" Neil told her and Adelaide went to retrieve her coat and the herbs from her room.

When she came back down, she could hear Julia and Neil discussing her, but couldn't make out what they were saying and they hushed up when she came back in the room.

"Ready?" Neil asked and Adelaide nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit mother"

"Be careful, darling" Julia advised.

"Of course" Addie replied and left with Neil.

Neil glanced over at her as they walked. "How _are_ you feeling Adelaide?"

"I have a dull headache off and on, but other than that, I feel fine" Adelaide told him.

"Sleeping well?" Neil inquired.

She shook her head. "Opal gave me something I might try tonight. I think if I rest I will feel better."

"If you need something stronger, just let me know" he told her.

"I will" Adelaide agreed. "But I would rather not take anything strong if I don't absolutely need to"

"Probably wise" He nodded and they walked in silence until Adelaide spoke up, softly.

"I feel like I need to apologize to you" Adelaide told him.

"No need-" Neil began.

"But there is-" Adelaide interrupted. "Please allow me to finish"

"Very well"

"Simon and I both have so much respect and admiration for you as a doctor, but also as a friend. I know you would have done everything you could to save him. I implied otherwise, that day, and I was wrong. I really feel horrible for what I said"

"I understand, Addie. Honestly"

"I'm not usually a bitter person" Adelaide told him. "Or that irrational-"

"Of course not. I didn't think that at all" Neil assured. "But don't allow your grief turn you into something you're not"

"I'm trying" Adelaide took a breath. "I really am"

"I have no doubt" Neil responded. "Don't flog yourself over it. Give yourself time"

"I don't want to go home" Adelaide continued.

"No?"

"Did Miss Alice talk to you?" she asked.

"Not exactly" Neil replied. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you this, but I'm going to. You staying in Cutter Gap to assist me was Simon's idea. He wanted me to find a way for you to remain here"

A small smile formed. "I see" Simon had thought this was the answer to their prayers. Even in his death, he was encouraging her to not take the easy road, to not settle for the comfortable.

"And maybe by helping others you can heal yourself" Neil stopped to face her. "I won't lie to you. Life here is hard. There are so many tragedies, but a lot of triumphs as well. It won't be easy as I think your sister has found-and perhaps, I should also tell you, I'm a bit of a bully to work with"

Adelaide tried to stifle a laugh. "I had no idea, Doctor MacNeill" she retorted, sarcastically.

"I won't apologize for being passionate about my work and demanding perfection-"

"Nor do I expect you to" Adelaide retorted. "And I'm also somewhat of a perfectionist. As for you bullying me, I think I can handle it"

"If I get too hard to handle, you can always tell me to back off" Neil told her, honestly. "Alice does that often. And usually I will"

"Stop worrying" Adelaide assured him. "I'm not fragile"

"No" Neil turned around and began to walk. "I didn't think you were"

"Now, tell me about Miss Hattie" Adelaide told him. "Who is she?"

"My aunt" Neil replied. "She lost her eye-sight to trachoma"

Adelaide frowned. "Is that why you are so determined to find a cure?"

"Partly" Neil answered. "Here we are. Watch your step. Aunt Hattie?" Neil called out.

"Come on in, Neil" she called.

"I bought you a visitor" Neil told her. "How are you feeling?" He reached forward and felt her head. "Fever seems to have broken"

"It did" Hattie told him. "Sorry you came out all this way for nothing. But you brought me another visitor? Let me guess. Miz Christy?"

Adelaide gave Neil a quizzical look and he shrugged. "No, but close. Miss Christy's sister, Adelaide"

"Miz Addie" Hattie reached to clasp her hands. "You will have to forgive me. You smell just like your sister- lilacs"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment" Adelaide smiled. "It's so nice to meet you"

Hattie held onto her hands. "And you too. Neil told me of your loss. I'm right sorry"

Neil cleared his throat. "Simon and I came to visit Hattie last week. She was pretty taken with him"

"He was a fine young man, Miz Addie" Hattie told her. "So very kind. Prayed with me too- better than the preacher, but don't tell him I said so"

"Simon did have a strong faith. It's one of the things I loved about him" Adelaide fought back tears as she let go over her hands. "I'm sorry" she choked. "I don't mean to cry, us just having met and all"

"You probably feel like crying all the time, don't you?" Hattie asked knowingly. "I felt the same way when my Timothy died"

Neil excused himself and began making tea for them. He took the herbs Addie had bought and steeped them for tea for her, allowing Hattie and Adelaide to talk.

"How long were you married for?" Adelaide asked, wiping the tears.

"Thirty-eight blessed wonderful years" Hattie replied.

"I think that would have to be so hard" Addie told her. "Simon and I were only married a year and half, I can't imagine if we had been married that long, how much deeper the hurt would have been"

"Oh, but your love is young" Hattie patted her hand. "And you're mourin what could of been as well as what have been. I had all the time in the world with my Timothy"

"I miss him terribly" Adelaide admitted. "And I think of him so often"

"Of course you do" Hattie replied. "And you will for the longest time. Trust in the good Lord to get you through- he did me and he will you. His grace is sufficient"

Adelaide patted her hand. "I'm trusting that it is, Miss Hattie"

Adelaide and her continued their talk until Neil interrupted them with the tea.

"I made some for your head too, Adelaide" Neil told her as he handed her a cup. "It should help take the ache away"

"Thank you, Neil" Addie replied and turned her focus back to Hattie. "I sometimes wish my faith was stronger, but it's hard at time"

"I know, especially when you are fighting heart ache" Hattie nodded her head and smiled. "But the power of God is still at work. Simon prayed for me and the good Lord listened and took my fever away- not right away, but in his good timing"

"I'm sure the medicine I gave you helped some" Neil muttered and Hattie leaned forward to grip his hand, lightly. "Of course, Neil" she indulged him.

Adelaide turned to him. "How did you feel about Simon praying over your patients?" she asked him, bluntly.

"He had good, rational thinking along with his faith" Neil told her. "That's what I appreciated about him. And I don't really mind prayer for my patients, if it helps keep them calm. I just don't think it has as much power as Aunt Hattie or Miss Alice or your sister"

"Neil is still searching, Miz Addie" Miss Hattie replied. "He'll find it some day"

"Don't get your hopes up" Neil told her, seriously.

"I'll pray for you too, Neil" Adelaide told him, sweetly.

"Oh, now don't you start too" Neil threw up his hands. "Between all these women-folk, I'll ask God to save my soul just to get y'all off my back"

The woman laughed and they changed the subject for Neil's benefit. They had an easy conversation and when it ended, Hattie urged Adelaide to come back and visit her as soon as she got another chance. When they left, Adelaide turned to Neil.

"Thank you for bringing me" she told him, her voice quiet.

"My Aunt has a way of lifting up the most downtrodden spirits" Neil told her. "I was hoping she would do the same for you"

She nodded. "I want to stay in Cutter Gap and help you- at least for the time being. There is something special about this place. I know it won't be easy, but my life isn't easy right now anyway. Simon must have seen something here too and that is why he suggested it. And I'm feeling that God wants me here for some reason"

"I'd welcome your help, Addie" Neil told her honestly. "though I don't know how much God has to do with it"

"Everything" Adelaide whispered. Neil looked at her oddly, but continued walking, that moment etched in his brain for a time to come.

* * *

Julia and William left that week, disappointed in Adelaide's decision, but not fighting her. Adelaide continued to stay at the mission and for the next six weeks, took on the majority of Alice's nursing roles- visiting the sick, assisting in surgeries, helping Neil with his research. They had developed an easy relationship with each other, though at times, Neil did make her feel off-kilter, especially when his Scottish temper rose. He had a larger than life presence, compounded by the people's clear adoration of him. But with that love came Neil's strong desire to do the best by his people and the frustration when things happened that could have been clearly been prevented with better sanitation and hygiene.

"You should have sent for me sooner!" Neil barked. "We are clear on our way to an epidemic, Addie."

"It was a sore throat, Neil" Adelaide argued. "with a slight fever. I have been going daily to check on the Spencer children and Fairlight and I had been using natural remedies to help fight it. I sent for you today when I realized it was progressing further. If everyone in the cove called you for sore throats, you would be running yourself ragged, which you do already"

"And now we have the McHone children sick and the Allens" Neil snapped at her. "It's the way things work here. Medicine is too scarce, hygiene too poor-"

"So what would have done differently? Adelaide asked. "You would have watched it as well and tried to allow them to fight it"

"Christy has got to teach the children not to share the same dippers" Neil continued, ignoring her. "This is totally preventable. We have to talk to her"

"She does teach them!" Adelaide retorted, her voice raising only slightly, but going considerably frostier. "And if you dare take out your frustration on my sister, I'll…"

"You'll what, Adelaide?" Neil's eyes narrowed, staring her down.

Adelaide stared back at him for a moment, her hand on her hip, totally disconcerted by the way Neil was looking at her, challenging her. "Back off now, Doctor" she said in her most commanding tone. Her temper had sparked as well and Neil knew it.

Neil looked like he was about to explode at her another moment and Adelaide's resolved faded greatly, adding in a more contrite voice, "you know I'm right. You wouldn't have done anything differently and Christy does an amazing job teaching the children, as do you doctoring them"

He visibly relaxed. "Alright. I'm going to check on the McHone children. Are you coming?" He began walking, looking back over his shoulder. "I know Opal would appreciate your help"

"That's it?" Adelaide struggled to catch up with him. "No more barking orders at me? It's over?"

"I've simmered down" Neil reached out to catch her as she tripped over a tree root. "Easy there, lass"

"Thanks" she replied, gratefully. "Falling on my face would be the perfect end to this"

Neil chuckled under his breath. "I warned you I wasn't the easiest person to work with" Neil told her, keeping his hand on her arm. "don't take it personally"

"You are a bear at times, Doctor MacNeill" she replied, honestly. "And I only will take it personally when you take it out on my little sister"

"I know you Huddleston women stick together. I'll take note" Neil patted her arm. "Let's go, Adelaide, but do watch where you are walking. The last thing we need is for you to gash your head open or break your leg"

"Yes, doctor" Adelaide replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes or stick out her tongue at him. Sometimes he treated her as if she was a child and it caused her to want to act that way. He was the most infuriating man she had ever met, but in all fairness she was warned by both her sister _and _the good doctor himself that was the case.

In addition, she also helped Christy plan her wedding and even taught a few lessons here and there. She loved being so close to her sister, them always having a special relationship. Her relationship with Opal was also a life savior as well as walks to see Miss Hattie or night talks with Miss Alice. She still felt an enormous amount of grief, but each day was making it easier to breathe, though throwing herself into work certainly helped.

There were moments still of struggle, which became even more apparent when Christy was organizing her clothing drive, about a month after Simon's death.

"Adelaide, do you want to go through Simon's clothes?" She asked quietly. "We could use them for our barter day"

Adelaide looked up from her reading, startled. She was barely listening to the conversation, engrossed in the book that Neil had brought her and it was more of the same argument between Neil, Christy and David that she was just beginning to tune out the conversation, much preferring to stay out of it.

"What did you say?" She asked, snapping the book closed.

"Do you want to go through some of Simon's clothes?" Christy repeated. "I thought I would ask. You don't have to, but they are just sitting up there."

The feeling of panic was overwhelming. When her parents asked about the house, she asked them not to do anything yet. Julia had quickly assured her that they would just cover things to make sure that it stayed fresh. Giving away the few clothes that Simon had here seemed like the natural first step to moving on, but at this point, it was like ripping a bandage off and exposing the not healed wound.

"Sure" Adelaide stood quickly. "I think that is a great idea. I'll just go do that now"

"You can wait" Christy said, surprised by her reaction. "I don't need it this minute"

"No" her hands shook has she picked up the book which was resting on her lap. "I'll put them in your room"

"Adelaide" Christy called after her as she stood to follow her.

"Give her a few moments, Christy" Neil spoke up.

"Was I wrong to ask?" she fretted and David shrugged. "No, not wrong, Christy. Grief takes time"

"And it has only been a month" Miss Alice added, softly. "If thy sister isn't ready, then no one would fault her"

"But she has been doing so well" Christy frowned. "I didn't think much of it"

Neil rose. "You haven't lost a spouse. I doubt you could truly understand what it feels like. She is doing well, but the pain is still very real. She might not show it in front of others, but she still feels it. The clothes might just seem like clothes to you, but it is a link she has with him. Giving that up is like giving him up all over again"

"I didn't mean to push" Christy replied, worried. "I should go talk to her"

"No" Neil shook his head. "I will. She likes to put on the brave face for your sake. She doesn't want to worry you. And I've been there before. Sit back down"

"Thank you, Neil" Christy said, softly. "Please tell her I'm sorry"

He nodded. "I will. Don't fret on it" He found her visibly upset, folding and refolding Simon's shirts.

"Adelaide?" he stood at the door, which she had neglected to shut.

"I never have been good at folding" Adelaide shrugged, wiping at her eyes. "Simon used to tease me terribly that I never did it right. He thought anybody who could be so precise at stitching should be good at folding a bunch of laundry" She crumpled up a shirt in her hand. "It still smells like him"

Neil walked in and tugged the shirt from her hand. "Let's go for a walk and talk. Leave this for later"

She nodded and Neil handed her shawl, which was draped on the dresser. She followed him down the stairs and out the door. She pulled the shawl tightly around her- the nights were still cool, though the days were warming up considerably.

"I still have Margaret's things" Neil told her as he walked beside her in the moonlight. "They are in a trunk in the lab"

"I see" Adelaide turned to study him.

"I don't open it very often anymore, the last time was to pull out a dress for your sister to wear when she fell in the river" Neil continued. "Seeing her in Margaret's dress nearly tore me apart"

"Christy told me that people have said she looks like Margaret- is that why?" Adelaide asked, softly.

"Yes, partly, though you look more like her than even Christy does-"

Adelaide stopped walking. "I do?"

"It's shocking the resemblance" Neil admitted,"but it was more than that. It was because with it came back memories that were so long buried" Neil continued. "If you aren't ready to part with his clothes, if you can't bear the thought of seeing his shirts on some other man, then we would all understand. Christy wasn't thinking when she asked you of how hard it could be. She didn't mean to push" He lightly gripped her elbow to urge her forward towards the gazebo.

"I know that" Adelaide twisted her hands together, absently as she started walking again. "She always means well. It's just she doesn't understand how hard it is at times or how many times I still cry myself to sleep or sneak into the dresser drawer to smell Simon's shirts."

"It hasn't been long at all" Neil reminded her. "You need more time" They reached the gazebo and sat together, looking out over the lake.

"I know" Adelaide wiped away the tears that were falling. "I long for time to pass so I can move on, yet I'm afraid I won't remember things when it does. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Continue what you are doing" Neil advised. "You are doing a remarkable job- the way the Cove is accepting you is truly amazing. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"Thank you for that" she responded and was quiet for a few moments. "But what about the clothes?"

"Put the clothes back in the drawer" Neil told her. "Don't part with them before you are ready. But don't create an obsession with them either. That doesn't help you move on"

She nodded. "thank you, Neil"

"You're welcome, Addie" He patted her hand and they sat there in silence for the longest time, each lost in their memories.

* * *

"I'll be Miz Addie" Zady told them.

"I'll be Doc Simon" Creed said.

"Nah" Ruby Mae spoke up. "You are too loud to be Doc Simon. You have to be quiet if you play Doc Simon. You can be the preacher. You're good at thats"

They children continued to debate, catching Adelaide's attention as she watched them play.

"I can stop them" Christy touched her arm.

She turned to her, tears flooding her eyes. "They are playing funeral?"

"It's what they know, Adelaide" Christy told her, quietly.

"Death and sorrow" Addie wiped at her eyes. "And I guess this was the last funeral they have heard about"

Christy nodded. "Do you want me to stop them?"

She shook her head. "No, that's ok"

"Why don't you go inside?" Christy suggested, her voice comforting.

"No, I think I want to watch a while" Adelaide said.

Christy nodded and looped her arm in hers, placing her head on her sister's shoulder as they watched the children play.

Later that afternoon, Adelaide walked to Neil's cabin, a pile of papers in hand. Neil was sitting on the porch, smoking his pipe, smiling when he saw her approach.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise" Neil commented and she walked up.

"Glad to know you aren't tired of me already" Adelaide said. "And ready to send me off to Asheville"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "It's only been a month and a half. Give me another month of your bossiness and we will see"

"Me bossy?" Adelaide asked, innocently as she sat down in the rocker next to Neil. "Surely not"

Neil laughed. "I just put tea on. It should be ready in a bit" He looked at the papers curiously. "What do you have there, Addie?"

"I have a favor" Addie told him, turning serious. "And you can absolutely say no, but I hope you won't"

He raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what you need."

"This is what Simon was writing when he died" Adelaide handed him the papers. "He was almost done and I finished it for him."

"You did?" Neil took the papers from her hand.

She shrugged. "We had discussed it while he working on, so I was pretty sure what he was planning and he left an outline. But I'm not a doctor. Will you make any changes it needs?"

"Sure" He nodded.

"I know you are busy-" Adelaide offered, "so if you don't want to-"

"I said yes, Adelaide" Neil repeated. "I meant it the first time"

"Of course" Adelaide replied, sheepishly. "Sorry" She twisted her hands. "Could you submit it for me? I don't want them to know I finished it. You can say you wrote the end or whatever you want"

He studied her carefully for a few minutes, in that manner that Adelaide was growing accustom to. He cleared his throat. "Simon would want you to put your name to it" he told her quietly.

"They won't take it seriously if they know I finished it" Adelaide looked at him. "It's his legacy- his last work. I won't have that diminished in some attempts to prove that I am smart enough or good enough to have become a doctor if I wanted to. Simon taught me. He believed in me. That's enough for me. You can have the byline" Her voice cracked slightly as she fought tears.

The tea kettle whistled and Adelaide jumped up. "I'll get it"

Neil nodded, knowing she needed to have that time to pull herself together. She worked to steep the tea, trying to settle her emotions. As she waited, she managed to compose herself. Two mugs in hand, she came back out on the porch and handed one to Neil.

"Thanks" He told her. "You alright?"

"Just fine" Adelaide sipped her tea.

"Uh huh" Neil put the papers down. "I have a question for you and I want an honest answer"

"Of course" Adelaide replied.

"When did you have time to finish this?" Neil asked, his voice low.

"I don't understand-" Adelaide began, but Neil inclined his head. "You have been incredibly busy since Simon's death. And you have been helping me with my research, so when did you have time to finish Simon's journal article?" his voice turned stern and Adelaide couldn't help feeling like she had been caught doing something entirely wrong.

She stilled as he went into doctor mode on her. He continued to wait and she finally responded,

"Some nights I don't sleep well" Adelaide admitted. "So I wrote"

"_Some_ nights?" Neil pressed.

"Ok, most" Adelaide sighed.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay home and rest. All day" Neil told her, with finality. "Doctor's orders"

"That's really not-"

"Who is your doctor?" Neil interrupted before she could protest too loudly.

"You are" Adelaide groaned. "A position I'm seriously reconsidering right now if I had any other options" she crossed her arms. "I don't need to rest"

"Don't pout" Neil responded, reaching over to pat her arm. "You are too old for that"

"I'm not pouting" Adelaide protested, but Neil waved her off. "You are" he replied, amused at her reaction.

"Oh Lord help me" she looked heavenward before adding,"I'll rest"

He laughed at her and she added, "Will you submit the article?"

Neil nodded. "Of course. If that is what you want"

"Thank you" Adelaide took a sip of tea, the two of them silent for a few moments, before she turned again to him.

"It's not that I'm trying to be difficult about resting, you know?" She looked at him, troubled. "I see Simon in my dreams, Neil" she confessed.

"Oh, lass, that is normal" Neil assured her. "Do you wake up forgetting he is gone?"

She nodded. "I'd rather stay up all night than deal with that again. Finishing this article, keeping busy with your practice, it helps me get through"

"Your body will eventually rebel though" he told her. "About two months after Margaret died, I got really sick. I had pushed myself too hard. I don't want that to happen to you"

"I'll rest then" Adelaide responded. "I know you are right" she paused, "how long has it been since Margaret died, Neil?"

"About 10 years" he replied.

"And it still hurts?" she asked.

"Aye" Neil responded. "Not the all encompassing grief, but I still very much feel it. I think of our children we could have had and how my life would be completely different had she and the babe lived"

"And less lonely?"

He nodded.

She cleared her throat. "I don't want to pry, but if you want me to talk with my sister about anything, I will"

He shook his head. "I know you want to help all of us, Adelaide, but I can't ask you to encourage your sister to be less than who she is."

She fell silent, lost in her thoughts and Neil sat there with her, comfortable with letting her sort through her feelings. She turned to him again, "The children were playing Simon's funeral today"

"Don't take it personally" Neil let out a breath. "It's what they know"

"That's what Christy said" Adelaide told him. "That's sad"

"Very" Neil nodded. They remained on the porch, finishing the tea and comfortably chatting the afternoon away, before Neil walked her back to the mission and left her with strict orders to stay in the next day, which Adelaide didn't dare disobey. And she had to admit, the rest did her wonders.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the encouragment from the kind reviewers! I'm continuing to post hoping that some other people might enjoy it**!**

**Chapter 4**

After Simon's death, Adelaide's life had felt upended- a topsy-turvy version of what it should have been without Simon's steady presence by her side. However, slowly as the first few weeks past and then the next few, she began to feel settled again. She desperately missed her husband, but the new normal of her life was taking over and with it, she felt a calming peace for the first time- like just maybe, she could do this life without him. She had always loved medicine- it intrigued her, it challenged her and Neil, realizing this, took the time to explain things, patiently answering her questions, whether during the few surgeries they did together, or on the way to or from patient visits. He was impressed by her skill and intelligence, amused by her inquisitiveness and frankly enjoyed being able to talk to someone who understood about his work. Adelaide brought a different perspective, able to clearly articulate the strengths and weaknesses in his research and he had to admit, Simon was right- she was becoming invaluable to him.

Then, one morning, things changed again, throwing Adelaide's world off balanced once more and destroying the calm she was beginning to feel. She had been fighting queasiness for the past week off and on, thinking she was just run down from the seven weeks of non-stop work. Christy had rushed Zady Spencer to the mission having doubled over in acute pain, complaining of a powerful ache in her lower belly and after Adelaide gently examined her, she concluded that it was probably appendicitis. Neil arrived shortly, concurred with that diagnosis and they prepped for surgery.

They were twenty minutes into the surgery, when Addie had to forcibly fight the urge to gag. The smell of surgery had never been pleasant, but usually she was fine with it. In the past weeks, she had smelled a lot (especially after her first visit to check on Swannie O'Teale and the children) and never had much of a problem with it, though now, it was causing her to think she was going to lose her breakfast right then and there.

"You okay, Addie?" Neil asked, noticing the way she was squirming and how her hands were shaking when she handed him the instrument. As always, he was explaining to her what he was doing and usually Adelaide listened intently and talked over each step with him, asking questions, but today, he could tell she was uncomfortable. And silent, which was never a good sign. "You aren't going to pass out on me, are you?" he asked, half jokingly.

"Very funny, Neil" Adelaide handed him the tray and she tried to take a couple deep breaths, which was probably not the best idea. She prayed for relief and thankfully, in that moment, Alice Henderson came in.

"I heard about this" Alice washed her hands. "Does thee need help?"

"I think we have it in hand" Neil told her, but Adelaide spoke up.

"Actually, could you take over for a while, Miss Alice?" Adelaide asked. "I need a break"

Neil stopped for a moment to look over at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Adelaide admitted. "The smells are getting to me today"

"You're joking" Neil retorted, his voice incredulous. "You have smelled much worse things than this in the past two months and hardly flinched"

"Don't remind me" She gagged as she remembered some of those smells. Handing the instruments to Alice, she quickly left to go outside and empty her stomach.

"She has run herself down" Neil told Alice, his brow furrowed in worry, as he continued his work. "I don't know how Simon controlled her tendency to overwork herself. I noticed that when I was in Asheville"

"Adelaide is driven" Alice replied. "perhaps too much now that Simon is gone- a way to forget the fact that she misses him? Surely, thee remembers what that feels like. We both do"

"I do" Neil responded. "Do you think she is alright?"

"Thou should focus on thy task" Miss Alice instructed. "I'm sure Mrs. Napier is fine. I do not believe it is life-threatening"

Neil nodded. They worked for an hour and finally finished up- Zady due to make a full recovery.

"I'll take over if thou wishes to check on Mrs. Napier" Alice told him. "But Neil-" her voice was quiet. "I didn't want to say anything to thee while in the middle of surgery, but I was the same way when I was expecting Margaret"

Neil's eyes widened slightly and Miss Alice laughed, "Does thou need to me to explain to thee about the birds and the bees as Miss Huddleston so eloquently puts it?" she teased him. "Don't tell me that surprises thee- Simon and Adelaide were always quite affectionate with each other and they were married"

"No, it isn't surprising, maybe just the timing of it. Why hasn't she said anything? We have spent so much time together" Neil looked concerned. "Does she not trust me? And I'm usually perceptive"

"It's unlikely she realizes it" Miss Alice told him. "Otherwise she would have told one of us. I could be wrong, but that would be my guess. But thou is the doctor, so thou can make thy own diagnosis"

Neil reached for his medical bag and walked up the steps to Adelaide's room, knocking on it softly.

"Come in" Adelaide called, her voice shaky. Neil entered, leaving the door open.

"I'm sorry, Neil" Addie told him from her spot lying on her bed, trying to sit up, but Neil pushed her down, his hand firm on her shoulder. "How's Zady?"

"She'll be right as rain- as the children say-in a few days" he frowned as he sat on her bed. "I'm worried about you" He snapped open his medical bag and pulled out his stethoscope.

Adelaide groaned, her face flushing from embarrassment. "I've never done that-not since my early days of nursing school. I must be coming down with something"

"Hum" Neil studied her intently. "What are your symptoms?"

"Really?" Adelaide wanted to roll her eyes at him. "It's just a virus or something. I don't need a doctor. Give me twenty four hours and I'll be right as rain too"

"Need I remind you that you interrupted _my_ surgery?" Neil told her, shaking his finger at her, with mock sternness. "You will be cooperative"

"I wouldn't say I interrupted" Adelaide argued as Neil helped her sit up and used his stereoscope to listen to her heart. "You are exaggerating"

"Shh. Quiet, now" he hushed her and concentrated on his task and then moved her over so he could listen to her chest. "Deep breath"

"But I thought you wanted me to tell you my symptoms" she told him, sweetly.

"Be a good patient, Adelaide" Neil chided, rolling his eyes. "You are surlier than the children. Take a deep breath"

"Fine" Adelaide retorted and breathed for him.

Neil put his stethoscope back into his bag. "Symptoms?" he asked again.

"Fatigue, Nausea, Vomited once" Adelaide replied. "This is _really_ unnecessary. I'm sure I am fine"

"Stop arguing, Adelaide" Neil retorted, his voice turning legitimately stern. "We are doing this or I'm not allowing you to do anything in the next two weeks in case you are contagious"

"I seriously doubt I would be contagious more than two or three days" Adelaide shrugged. "A fact you very well know"

"Well, we won't know for sure unless I examine you, will we? And then I'll have to assume that you are. But I do suppose you are right. It's your choice" Neil said and Adelaide knew he had won.

"Very well" she replied. "But I reserve the right to say I told you so when you find out that I am fine"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't deny you the pleasure" Neil told her and Adelaide laughed.

"Now, any pain?" he asked.

"Actually" Adelaide frowned, thinking about it. "Off and on in the past few days- not really pain, per se, more like discomfort I guess. When I walk especially- like a pulling sensation that twinges off in pain. It's been odd but I've been so busy I didn't really think much of it"

"Where?" Neil asked and Adelaide pointed to the area, in her lower pelvic area. "Here, but I'm sure it's nothing"

"May I?" Neil asked and Adelaide groaned. "If you insist-"

"I do" Neil replied, firmly and he helped her lie down so he could press down on her stomach.

"Any pain?" he asked and she shook her head. "Last menstrual cycle?"

"Neil" Adelaide snapped, but then paused, the blood draining from her face. "I-I don't remember" her voice was hoarse, and she swallowed hard.

"Before or after Simon's death?" Neil inquired as he helped her sit back up. His hand didn't move from her arm.

Adelaide thought. "It was before- that last week in Asheville before we left to come here"

"That was over two months ago, Adelaide" Neil pointed out. "Is that common for you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not at all"

"Well, I guess now we know why you lost your breakfast and interrupted my surgery" Neil said with mock severity.

Adelaide closed her eyes tightly. "How did I miss this?" she asked. "This is not like me" She had to fight the tears that threatened to form. She knew she was supposed to be happy to have the baby as a piece of Simon, but right now, she just felt overwhelmed by it all. Simon was supposed to be here with her and his death now didn't just leave her a widow, but also a single mother. It was something she never anticipated happening.

"You've been busy and you have had a lot going on" Neil told her. "It's easy enough to do"

"I don't know how I feel about this" she admitted, wearily.

"That's understandable given the circumstances. Give yourself some time to adjust to the idea" Neil told her. "In the meantime, no surgeries until your morning sickness passes. Alice can help again. You can help with research and patient visits if you feel up to it, but don't push yourself"

"But I'm here to help-" Adelaide protested. "I don't want to not help you with what you need"

"And you are helping" Neil patted her arm. "You are just going to help a little less until you feel better. Don't argue with your doctor, Adelaide"

She sighed. "I wouldn't dream of it. I know what a hopeless endeavor _that_ is"

Neil laughed at her. "When do you think you conceived?" he asked.

She paused, thinking it through. "Probably right before Simon's death, which puts the baby to be born-"

"Early January" Neil finished. "Maybe a New Year's babe?"

"Wouldn't that be something?" Adelaide asked, her hand moving her stomach. She took a breath. "I feel like I should probably let you know something as my doctor"

"What is it?" Neil asked, studying her worried look.

"I had a miscarriage at 10 weeks after Simon and I first married" she told him, softly. "That's why mother is so against me working while I was married and so vocal about it. She blamed my long hours and balancing that and keeping up the house. I told her that it wasn't the case. Simon told her it wasn't the case- that it happens sometimes, but she didn't fully believe us" She paused and wrung her hands. "Is it a problem that I haven't had bad symptoms yet?"

"You are having symptoms" Neil pointed out. "Just because you had one miscarriage doesn't mean you will have another one. As you said, it is fairly common. I wouldn't worry about it"

"But it could mean that I'm not producing enough hormone-"

"Adelaide" Neil's look was patient. "I wouldn't worry about it" he repeated.

"Okay" she relaxed.

"But I do want you to rest now especially given your past history" Neil told her. "And if you have any bleeding, you need to let me know"

"But-" Adelaide stopped at the look he was giving her.

"You can tell Alice and she can tell me if that makes you feel more comfortable" Neil offered.

"Well, that seems silly" Adelaide admitted.

"Yes" Neil agreed. "But women can be awfully silly at times-"

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide chided. "That's a horrible generalization"

"Then prove me wrong" Neil told her, seriously. He continued to study her. "Still nauseous?" he asked.

"A bit better"

"Do you think you can come downstairs and try to eat something?"

She crinkled up her nose. "I know that helps, but the thought of food-"

"Try" Neil suggested.

"Alright, I will" Adelaide frowned. Neil helped her up off the bed. "Do you need me to do anything for Zady while I'm up?" she asked lightly.

Neil stopped in his tracks and turned back towards her, staring at her.

"She's here, so it's not like I will be going out visiting her" Adelaide pointed out. "I didn't quite think that counted as not resting"

"Addie" Neil warned, his voice low and Addie shook her head. "Don't get your temper up. I got it. Rest"

* * *

"Would thou like to talk about it?" Miss Alice settled next to Adelaide on the porch after dinner. "thou is clearly troubled"

"Did Neil tell you?" Adelaide sighed.

"No, but I suspected this morning" Alice admitted. "Thou has a stronger stomach than what was witnessed"

Adelaide's hand absently moved to rest on her still flat belly. "to do this without Simon, seems inconceivable to me"

"Thou is stronger than thou gives thyself credit for" Miss Alice told her. "Perhaps, it is time that I told thee my story"

"Your story?" Adelaide asked, curiously. "Of how you ended up in Cutter Gap? I always wondered"

"Yes, but I should warn thee, parts aren't very pleasant"

"I would like to hear it still, if you want to tell me it" Adelaide said, softly.

Alice began her story, telling Adelaide of how she became pregnant from the traveling minister, of how she raised the child without a husband, of how she moved here to be closer to her daughter, when she moved with her husband, who she met in Philadelphia.

"Her husband was from the cove?" Adelaide asked, curiously. "Who was he?"

"Thou has never made the connection?" Alice asked her, surprised. "Christy never told thee?"

"No. Christy would never betray a confidence, you know that" Adelaide shook her head. "Where is your daughter now?"

"She died in childbirth almost ten years ago" Alice said, "she was Dr. MacNeill's wife"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Did Neil not tell thee that he lost a wife?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yes, he did. He told me about Margaret" Adelaide replied quickly. "I just was unaware of the connection between you and her. He never even hinted there was a connection. I know he loved Margaret very much."

"Yes, I believe he did" Alice patted her knee. "But it wasn't a happy marriage- not like thy marriage to Simon. They struggled a great deal to understand one another and to mold their worlds together. They were from such different places and Margaret was always so stubborn and spoiled. But that is not the reason I am telling this story. If God can give me the strength to raise a child on my own, he can give thee the strength too. And thy way is socially accepted, mine was not"

"Do you think I should go home, Miss Alice?" Adelaide asked. "I'm sure this changes your offer for me to stay at the mission"

Miss Alice grasped her shoulder. "Thy parents will want thee to. And perhaps that is expected course, but I will leave the decision up to thee. The Lord will tell thee what to do. Thou will always be welcome here. The Lord has put thee on my heart, Adelaide, ever since thou walked through the door, long before Simon's death"

"I thought you were just kind to me because of my sister" Adelaide admitted.

"I love thy sister very much as well" Miss Alice told her. "But I hope by now thou would know that my care of thee is separate than thy sister. I know He has a special plan for thee both"

"Thank you, Miss Alice" she leaned in to give the older woman a hug. "For everything"

* * *

Adelaide's parents wrote and told her they wanted her home, but they wouldn't object to her staying through Christy's wedding to David. She wrote them back and told them that a decision hasn't been made, but when it was, it would be her decision not theirs. In the meantime, life continued. After she found out she was pregnant, her morning sickness worsened to the point where she couldn't hardly keep anything down, which made her weak and forced her to bed, much to her chagrin. Opal made her tea from herbs that helped some. Neil made it a point to check in at the mission fairly often during this time, concerned that the time spent alone would lead to depression.

"I'm tired of this" Adelaide complained to Neil who brought her some reading to occupy her time. "I want to be back to myself"

"You said you wanted symptoms, Adelaide" Neil told her, as he handed her some water. "You need to be drinking more even if it makes you sick. You are close to being completely dehydrated"

"I will throw something at you, Neil MacNeill" Adelaide retorted as she took sip of water, then put the glass back down. "And I won't feel bad about it one bit"

Neil laughed. "Hang in there, lass. It will get better soon"

He handed her back the glass. "More"

"I'll just get sick" Adelaide groaned, "I don't care anymore"

"Dehydration is serious, Adelaide. Then you become my problem. Drink more water" He prompted and at her pathetic look, he added, "I'll sit with you here for a while if you drink it"

"And tell me what you have been up to?" she asked. "I want to know who has been sick and what has been going on"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "If you like"

She took a sip and Neil filled her in on what she has been missing and she managed to keep down the water, much to her relief.

When he finished talking, she sighed, "I miss helping out"

"I know you do. It will get better soon" Neil responded. He paused, studying her, "how are you feeling otherwise?"

"Emotionally?" Adelaide asked and Neil nodded.

She thought for a few moments. "Too much time to think" she admitted. "and worry. You do know that doctors in Asheville would probably say this is a result of hysteria due to Simon's passing?"

He shook his head, swiftly. "Your body is just adjusting to the babe. There is nothing wrong with you, Adelaide"

"Well, I didn't think there was" Adelaide retorted lightly. "but it is good to get the confirmation from you all the same"

Neil chuckled. "You'll feel better once you are able to get out of this room again. Try not to dwell on things too much though"

She sighed. "I'll try"

They chatted for a few more minutes before Neil left her and headed downstairs.

"Is Adelaide feeling better?" Miss Alice asked.

"She drank a full glass of water without vomiting- a good sign I think" Neil told her. "But we still need to watch her for signs of dehydration. I know she doesn't want to take anything, but I will force her hand if need be"

Miss Alice nodded. "She seems more discontented. I pray that this passes quickly for her"

"I talked to her about that too" Neil admitted. "Keep your eye on her, but I think once it passes, she will be back to herself. I'll check again tomorrow. Let me know if she gets worse"

"Of course" Miss Alice studied him, thoughtfully. "Thee really doesn't need to come out here as busy as thee is. I am more than capable of taking care of Adelaide"

"Yes, I know" Neil retorted. "But Adelaide is my friend as well and I want to check on her. Is that a problem?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not. Adelaide needs a friend." She paused before adding, "I told her about Margaret. She never made the connection that Margaret was my daughter and thy wife"

Neil shrugged. "That part of the story wasn't mine to tell"

"Part of me has to confess I'm surprised that thee is so open with Adelaide about Margaret. Thee hardly ever talks about her" She looked pained, "is it because thy sees Margaret in her? The physical resemblance is uncanny"

"It is but that is where it ends" Neil asserted. "Not that I owe you an explanation" he continued with an edge to his tone, "but my concern for Addie is because I see _myself _in her. If I am able to help her through her grief, then I want to do so. I have been in her position before and she needs to talk to someone who has. I don't want her to end up as cynical as me"

"Thou mistakes my intention" Alice told him. "I think it is a good thing for both thee and Adelaide. That is all I was saying. Adelaide's friendship will serve thee well too. Maybe she will even make thou less cynical"

"Doubtful" Neil replied, dryly. "Let me know if her condition changes"

"I will" Alice nodded. "Goodnight, Neil"

"Goodnight, Alice"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Happy New Year! And thank you to the people who took time to review the story! It definitely helps encourage me to keep on writing and posting!

**Chapter 5**

Neil was right. Adelaide's morning sickness did subside eventually and she was able to take back her normal activities. With that, her mood and outlook lifted considerably.

She especially enjoyed helping Christy with the children and assisting Neil with his lessons that Christy invited him to teach. She watched in the back of the schoolhouse the way Neil spoke to the children and how they responded by listening attentively to him with rapt adoration. She glanced at her sister, who was enthralled as well. Adelaide frowned at the sight of her engaged sister clearly taken with another man. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to do.

She nearly jumped when Neil tapped her on the shoulder. "I think Miss Addie is day-dreaming, children. I asked for your help"

She stood up. "First lesson, children- always pay attention to Dr. MacNeill. He gets surly when he has to repeat things more than once"

"Oh, Miz Addie, we knows better than to ignore the Doc" Creed Allen told her, seriously. "But I guess you being new and all…"

"I should have come to you, Creed, for advice" Adelaide whispered to him, solemnly on the way up to the front of the room.

Neil fought a smirk. "Well, in all fairness to Miss Addie she has to listen to me quite more than you all do. Now, Miss Addie, where were we?" His eyes twinkled, having fun with her, knowing she had no idea.

"Well, I think that might be something we should ask the children" she told him. "To see if _they _were listening." She didn't wait for him to respond, "Who knows what the Doc was talking about? Lizzie?"

"Germs, Miz Addie" she replied.

"That's right" Neil said."Very good. Now" he grabbed Adelaide's wrist and held out her hands. "What do you think of Miss Addie's hands?"

"Oh, they are powerfully clean, Doc" Ruby Mae nodded, seriously. "Sides, Miz Christy, she has the cleanest hands in this here cove"

"Now, I'm just going to take this and scrape some of Miss Addie's hand, is that ok, Miss Addie?"

She nodded and Neil took the slide and scraped her hand and placed it under the microscope. "Who wants to see? Let's line up and take turns"

The children looked into the microscope, shocked.

"Eww, Miz Addie, you should see what's right there on your hands" Creed told her.

"Really?" Adelaide asked, pretending to be surprised. "That bad?"

"Awful, Miz Addie" Zady Spencer whispered to her.

Adelaide tried not to laugh and whispered in Neil's ear. "Next time, we are using your hands. I have a reputation to maintain"

"Nah" Neil chuckled. "What's the fun in that?" He turned to the children.

"Those are what are called germs" he told them. "Now, Miss Addie, when was the last time you washed your hands?"

"Well, let's me think on it" Adelaide replied, seriously. "Before lunch, I do believe, doctor"

"You see, children, germs are everywhere. On door knobs, on your desk. Even though, Miss Addie washed her hands, she still picked up more germs"

"So what's the point of washing hands at all?" Creed threw up his hands and the children nodded.

"Go wash your hands, Miss Addie" he commanded, sternly.

Adelaide sighed. "Yes, doctor" she made a face at the children and they giggled. She washed her hands with the soap in the basin in the room. She winked at her sister and Christy laughed at her.

"Ok, now let's see" Neil smiled. "Let's try this again, shall we?" he scraped her hand and placed the slide under the microscope and let the children look into it.

"Well, is there a difference?" Addie asked, her hand on her hip.

"Hardly any there!" Little Burl exclaimed.

"And that is why we wash our hands before we eat, because those germs are what makes us sick" Adelaide told them.

"Exactly" Neil said seriously. "Now give Miss Addie a round of applause for being a good helper"

They cheered for her and she grinned, touched by their enthusiasm.

"And thank Dr. MacNeill also for coming to help" Christy added. "I hope this all reminds you of the importance of washing your hands before each meal. Class dismissed"

Adelaide plopped down in the front row. "The children love you, Neil" she commented. "It really is quite sweet"

"They are good children" Neil told her. "They are growing fond of you as well"

"I hope they are" Adelaide responded, sincerely. "Gaining their trust is important to me"

"They are fond of both of you. Talk about you both all the time. You know what?"Christy smiled at them. "That gives me the best idea"

"Oh, I know that look, Sissy" Adelaide groaned. "What is it?"

"We've already started today, but talking to the kids more about hygiene and-well, other things" she told them.

"Other things?" Neil asked taking a seat in the row across from Adelaide. "Meaning?"

"Well" Christy let out a breath. "There are just so many babies-"

"Christy!" Adelaide admonished and Christy looked defensive, "Well, it's true"

"Ah, so you want to teach them about the birds and the bees" Neil rolled his eyes. "We've been here before, lass"

"I know" Christy said, "but now that Adelaide is here…"

"Wait- what do I have to do with this?" Adelaide asked, incredulously.

"Well, you are so much more qualified to teach them about it…" Christy said, her voice trailing off at Adelaide's indignant look.

"Because I'm pregnant?" Adelaide asked, bluntly.

"Well, yes, and you were married" Christy quickly offered. "and you're a nurse"

"That is all true, Addie" Neil agreed, laughing at them and Adelaide glared at him. "Stay out of it, Neil"

"Oh, don't tell me, you are squirmy about the topic, too" Neil groaned. "For God's sake, woman, you are a nurse and carrying a child. You should at least be able to talk about it without getting all red-faced"

"Well" Addie retorted. "we didn't really learn about that in nursing school for your information otherwise my parents probably would have pulled me out when Daddy insisted on reviewing the program of studies…"

Neil threw back his head and laughed. "Now, that I believe." He looked over at her again, "And let me guess. Did they suggest you work at the maternal hospital so you would just be around women patients?"

"Um, yes" Adelaide responded. "How did you know that?"

"There is no way that is what you would have chosen for yourself" Neil told her frankly. "It never made sense to me until now"

"I thought you liked all the babies being born. You didn't?" Christy asked, curious.

"Oh Lord no" Adelaide grimaced. "It was horrid"

Neil laughed even harder.

"I liked the babies afterwards" she quickly added. "I loved the babies, actually, just not the process of delivering them. Stop laughing, Neil. It's not funny" She rolled her eyes at him. "And anyway, if it won't work, then this really is a pointless conversation" Adelaide told them.

"But I have to believe it could do some good!" Christy exclaimed. "Children should not be having babies-if you could just talk to the girls, Addie. I already see how they admire you and all the children adore you Neil"

"They are born knowing" Neil reminded her. "That won't change. They grow up in the same room as their parents for God's sake. It's a way of life on the mountain. And I'm thinking that is a lot healthier philosophy than your people's way of not talking about it all or in only general terms" He turned to Addie. "Am I right, Adelaide?"

Adelaide's face flushed as she remembered how horribly innocent she was on her wedding night. "Perhaps, you do have a point" she conceded.

"Adelaide!" Christy chided, but Adelaide shrugged. "I'm just saying it would have been nice to know more and mother didn't tell me anything"

Neil looked astonished. "You didn't know anything? You had to know the basics of anatomy at least from your nursing"

"This is really getting inappropriate" Christy protested, but Neil waved her off. "You started this conversation, Miss Huddleston. If you want it discussed with children, you should be able to discuss it with adults" He turned back to Adelaide and waited for her response.

The flush built. "Of course, I knew that. But not much understanding otherwise of what happened so Simon, taking pity on me, lent me a book, of course" Adelaide grimaced. "Scared me to pieces. I never quite understood that…" she paused, "intimacy could be a good thing too until after Simon and I married"

"Oh Adelaide, poor lass, that is a shame" Neil shook his head in disbelief. "But that makes my point exactly. We believe that sex is supposed to be for both pleasure and procreation. You can't have one without the other. Listen, you can change the way around here, but just because it is different doesn't mean it is wrong. I think that view is a lot healthier myself"

"But" Christy groaned, frustrated with his logic, still believing her point of the number of children and poverty outweighed his views. Neil turned to her, "yes?" They stared at each other, Christy's look was wide-eyed, Neil's patient.

Addie looked between the two of them, not missing the charged moment. And suddenly, she felt placed in the middle of a private moment and her frustration rose at being put in this position.

Adelaide rose and made her way to slip out, but Neil caught her movement.

"Where are you going?"

She cleared her throat. "I didn't know if maybe you two wanted some privacy"

Christy tore her eyes away from Neil. "Why on earth would we want that?"

"Never mind" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"So will you help?" Christy pressed. "Please Addie?"

"I'm not sure what I could possibly do to help" Adelaide crossed her arms, "You talk about how there are so many babies, but the truth is I didn't successfully prevent my pregnancy. I shouldn't be an example for anyone, though I could tell them how if given the choice, I would have kicked my husband out of my bed or done whatever other methods possible, if I knew that I would be pregnant here without him, raising _his_ child on my own" she said.

"You don't want Simon's child?" Christy gasped. "Is that how you really feel?" she asked, shocked.

Adelaide paused at Christy's horrified look and then the realization of what she just admitted dawned on her.

"I-" Adelaide shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Yes—no" she groaned. "Oh, I don't know."

Neil rose. "It's ok, Addie" he said, softly. "You don't have to explain yourself to either of us"

"I need some air" she told them. "All of this really isn't about me. It seems like you two have been discussing this to the moon and back and I'll just let you fight it out. God knows you're good at that. Don't put me in the middle of whatever is going on between you two"

"Adelaide, don't be angry-" Christy began but Neil hushed her. "Let her go, lass"

They watched Adelaide leave.

"I do think it would better if you don't push your sister in this area, Miss Huddleston" Neil told her, packing up his supplies. "Coming to terms with her pregnancy is hard for her"

"I just can't believe she isn't happy" Christy began erasing the chalkboard. "She loved Simon so much. You think she would want a child to remember him by"

"I think she is happy and she wants the babe" Neil said quietly. "She is just mad it is happening without Simon. Raising a child on your own is hard. It's scary for her"

"She's not on her own" Christy continued. "She has my family"

"She wants Simon" Neil told her. "And no amount of coddling from your family can change that"

"It can help. She needs to go home" Christy replied.

Neil nodded. "I suppose you are right there"

"So, will you convince her?" Christy pressed. "She listens to you"

"Aye" Neil replied. "I have thought long and hard about it and I think it would be the best. But not for the reasons you are considering. It's safer for her in Asheville and that is what I am concerned about"

"You are a good friend to her, Neil" Christy said softly. "Thank you"

"I'm trying" Neil replied. "Christy" his voice grew troubled."Is your answer truly no? I see what is in your heart. Adelaide wanted to leave us alone because she saw it too. You can't deny that you care"

She bit her lip. "Please don't Neil. I do care, more than I should, but I know I will never be happy with you, while you don't share my faith. I do love David and I truly believe I can be happy with him, but you doing this, makes it impossible for me to move on. Please-if what you say is true, let me go"

Neil picked up his bag. "Very well" and he walked out the door, leaving Christy with her head in her hands.

* * *

"May I sit down?" Neil asked and Adelaide nodded and scooted over to make room on the bench. She was watching the sunset over the water from the gazebo and marveling at the wonder of it all.

"This is the most beautiful place" Adelaide told him, stretching her legs out in front of her. "So different than Asheville"

He nodded. She turned to him. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I already apologized to Christy. It just came out. I am truly happy to be carrying Simon's child. I just wish the timing was better. Doing this without him, just feels wrong"

"I understand" Neil sighed. "But I need to be honest with you, Adelaide. It is taking everything in me not to put you on a train to Asheville and back home with your parents"

"You think I should go home?" Adelaide asked, shocked. "But I thought I was helping you-"

"Hold on there" Neil raised his hand. "Before you get riled up, that is not what I meant. You are helping me, enormously. But I can't be selfish and the greatest importance to me right now is you and your child. You are my friend, Addie, and if you lost the babe or died yourself, I could never forgive myself. Simon trusted me to care for you"

"Simon wanted me here" Adelaide argued. "And the past few months have shown me why. How can you use him to say I should go home?"

"In all fairness" Neil replied patiently, "He didn't know about the child. This babe changes everything"

"I'm not so sure" Adelaide told him.

"Look around you" Neil gripped her shoulder to turn him to her. "This place is not one to raise a child. The poverty, the disease-Adelaide, open your eyes, woman, and see…"

"Yet, you came back and brought your wife back here with you" Adelaide argued.

"And look how that turned out!" Neil snapped, but at her stricken look, his tone softened, "I'm sorry, Adelaide. I didn't mean to respond harshly. It's just I didn't exactly choose to return"

Adelaide looked at him, quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I promised the men that sent me to medical school that I would return here to practice medicine. I had offers from all over the country. I returned here because I had to, not because I wanted to"

"But I do see how you care for the people here" Adelaide responded, gently. "It may not have been your choice, but still, you are impacting lives here for the better"

"Sometimes it doesn't seem that way" Neil confessed. "They still take Granny's word as a higher authority than my own"

Adelaide shook her head, wearily. "It is so frustrating, but you are saving lives here. And there are a lot of victories as you said there would be when I told you I wanted to stay"

"Yes" Neil agreed. "Yet, there are failures as well. I won't have your life on my hands, Adelaide. Please consider what I have said"

"I will, Neil" Adelaide's voice was soft. "Of course, I will" They sat for the rest of the sunset, shoulder to shoulder, in silence.

* * *

"He wants me to leave, Miss Hattie" Adelaide fought tears over her cup of tea as they sat on her porch in the two rocking chairs.

"Did that hurt your feelings, Miz Addie?" Hattie asked, her voice gentle as usual.

"A bit" she admitted.

"It's not you" Hattie reached to clasp her hand. "It's his wife. You in the child way reminds him of Margaret. He was devastated when he lost her and I know he cares right much for you"

"It's because he promised my husband to look after me"

"Maybe that's partly it, but no, Miz Addie, it's you too. I know he counts you as a friend" Hattie patted her hand. "Have you sought the Lord on it?"

"I have every day" Adelaide replied, fervently. "I want to do the right thing for everyone- and I know that I'm expected to go home, I just don't have peace about that yet" She looked out. "Neil is on his way up, were you expecting him, Miss Hattie?"

"No" Hattie replied. "But I always welcome a visit from my nephew as surly as he is at times"

"That he is" Adelaide laughed and Neil approached them.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise" he told them. "What's so funny, Addie?"

"We were just saying how much of a bear you are" Adelaide smiled up, sweetly at him, "and here you are"

Neil crossed his arms. "Oh, don't let her sweetness fool you, Aunt Hattie, she is a stubborn as they come"

Hattie laughed. "I had no doubt. It takes a right strong woman to stand up to you"

Adelaide stood. "I think I will leave the two of you to your visit"

Neil's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Don't leave on my account. Stay a spell and I'll walk you back to the mission later"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" she asked, quietly.

"Not at all" Neil smiled at her. "Aunt Hattie?"

"I always love visiting with you, Miz Addie. Stay, please"

"Now sit back down" Neil commanded as he gently pushed her down in her seat. "After a long walk, you need to be resting"

"Yes, doctor" she replied, with a hit of annoyance not missed by either Neil or Miss Hattie.

"See what I mean?" Neil laughed. "She holds her own, trust me"

Miss Hattie laughed at them and they had a pleasant visit, chatting the afternoon away.

They were quiet on the way back to the mission, until Neil broke the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"No" Adelaide shrugged. "Why would you say that?"

"You couldn't wait to leave once I had arrived" Neil pointed out.

"Well, you want me to leave the Cove, so I didn't know if that included Miss Hattie's too" Adelaide said, walking ahead of him. Neil reached out grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"That's not what I meant. You took it all wrong" Neil told her, studying her carefully. "Blast it" he swore. "I hurt your feelings"

"What? No!" Adelaide shook her head quickly and tried to tug her arm out of Neil's grasp, but he held it firm.

He sighed. "I don't want you to leave. I think you should leave. There is a difference"

"Oh" She shrugged again. "I couldn't tell"

"Did you not listen at all to what I was saying?" Neil asked, incredulously. "I said, I couldn't be selfish and it was the best thing for you and the babe for you to go home and I want the best for you. What part of that is I don't want you here?"

"Well," Adelaide groaned. "I don't know-you're exasperating"

"I'm exasperating?" Neil laughed. "Really? Have you met yourself?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Adelaide, I was teasing you" Neil quickly said.

"Right" She swatted at her eyes. "What is wrong with me? I think I am going crazy"

"It's your pregnancy" Neil told her bluntly. "It makes women irrational and overemotional…and especially exasperating" he added, wryly.

"Well, what's your excuse for being exasperating?" Adelaide asked, her mood turning lighter again.

"Dealing with the ever changing emotions of my pregnant nurse" Neil laughed, teasingly, "who _is_ quite exasperating at times"

"Oh, just stop already" Adelaide rolled her eyes and tugged her arm out of his grasp. "Are you coming?" She turned back and looked at him. "You are awfully slow today. It _is_ so exasperating"

Neil laughed even harder. There was no doubt- he would miss her if she decided to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The closer Christy's wedding got, the more difficult Neil became. Often, Adelaide just had to take a few breaths to hold her temper, understanding what was going on, but it was still difficult. She could see him struggling and she wanted to help him, while still protecting her sister. Since they had become friends, Neil and she had such an easy relationship, though each of them could be stubborn at times- there was still lightness to their interaction and understood each other so well. That was being greatly overshadowed by Neil's mood. It was an awkward position to be in. She looked forward to her parents' arrival in a few days.

The tension finally boiled over when Creed Allen fell climbing a tree while at home. He had told Christy about it the next day, but she thought it was Creed's tendency to exaggerate because he acted and seemed fine... until he passed out the next day.

Adelaide had Neil sent for right away when Christy brought him to her. He burst in as Adelaide was busy making sure that he had everything he needed. She didn't know what else to do. His abdomen felt funny and she feared the worse. Christy was sitting by Creed holding his hand, white-faced.

Neil gently moved Christy aside and was examining Creed's head. She approached him, leaning over his shoulder."I didn't feel any knots on his head and he seemed fine, but feel his abdomen, Neil" she told him, her voice low.

Neil's large hands were so tender as he felt Creed's stomach. "Damn" he swore. "we have to operate"

"I thought so" she nodded. "I prepared everything while we were waiting for you"

"Good" Neil looked around. "Where's Mary?"

"David rode for her" Christy spoke up, strained with concern.

"How was this missed?" Neil practically growled at them. "I should have seen him right away to make sure he was fine"

"He seemed fine" Christy told him. "I didn't quite believe him when he told me he fell"

"Maybe you should have" Neil stiffened. "fixing this would have been a whole lot easier two days ago than right now"

Christy's eyes widened and Adelaide quickly intervened.

"Christy, Neil doesn't mean that this is your fault" Adelaide soothed.

"I don't?" Neil asked, gruffly. Christy stared at him for a minute and then quickly left the room.

Adelaide shook her head at him, not quite believing he actually said that. "Was that really necessary?"

"This could have been prevented if caught right away. It's to the point that I don't know if I will be able to fix it" Neil hissed at her. He stormed over to the basin and began to wash his hands and arms, vigorously. Adelaide followed him. "You know that as well as I do and she has to know that too"

"She does understand that!" Adelaide tried to reel in her temper. "She feels guilty as it is. Creed does exaggerate. It was an easy mistake to make. You are just being cruel to her on purpose"

Neil stilled. "That's uncalled for" his voice was low, but it was almost worse than if he yelled.

"And you making my sister cry is uncalled for too. I know this is stressful and we all love Creed, but" she responded in the same low voice. "you are letting your personal feelings-"

"Adelaide, stay out of it" he shouted at her. "Do not reprimand me. Don't you dare"

She froze, before responding coolly, "I think I am going to find Miss Alice and let her operate with you"

"Now, whose personal feelings are getting in the way?" Neil handed her the soap. "Scrub up. I want you" he snapped.

She wanted to tell him that sometimes he didn't get everything he wanted, but she knew that was precisely the problem. And this really wasn't about them- it was about Creed, a little boy she adored. She grunted and took the soap, not arguing. They were silent as Mary and David arrived, followed by Miss Alice and Neil explained the situation. Mary was hysterical, but gave permission to operate and Alice led her away as Neil and Adelaide prepared.

"David?" Adelaide asked softly as she poured antiseptic on Neil's hands. "Will you go find Christy? I think she needs you"

Neil's sharp intake of breath was noticeable and David looked between the two of them, trying to ascertain what in the world was going on. He had never quite seen this amount of tension between the two of them, but whatever it was apparently involved his soon to be wife. "Of course. I'll take care of her"

"Thank you" Addie's relief was evident, "and David, we could all use your prayers"

"Absolutely" he left the room, leaving the two alone with Creed.

"Let's just focus here" Neil told her, quietly. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Do you doubt me?" Adelaide questioned as she handed him the scalpel.

"No, of course not" he replied. "Do you me?"

She sighed. "No, Neil. I have never doubted you"

"Alright then" Neil and she worked quietly, which was odd for them. They were in sync with Adelaide anticipating his moves, but the tension was still there. It took a few hours, Neil was painstakingly thorough to eliminate the bleeding and Adelaide once again, marveled not only at his obvious skill and ease as a doctor, but also his compassion and love for the people he served. Her heart stirred and she longed to ease the divide between them.

"Neil, I'm sorry" she whispered as he began to stitch Creed up. "I was out of line"

"I was too, Adelaide" Neil murmured. "Let's forget it, okay, lass?"

"Are you going to talk to her?" Adelaide asked, unable to stop herself.

"No, I think Grantland can handle it" Neil responded.

"Alright, if that is what you think is best" Adelaide sighed as she began to clean up.

* * *

"Mother won't tell me anything" Christy plopped on Adelaide's bed as she was reading a book.

Addie looked up from her reading, "you can't tell me that surprises you, Sissy. I told you she didn't tell me anything only to trust Simon, which I did, but that's definitely not enough."

Christy groaned and Adelaide closed her book, laying it aside on her bed. "I don't know if you have forgotten this, but I have had sex." She patted her swollen belly."You should have just come to me first"

Her face reddened slightly. "I didn't know if it would bring back memories. I didn't want to make you hurt unnecessarily if mother would just tell me what I need to know"

"It probably will bring back memories," Adelaide told her, "but only good ones, Christy. Intimacy with Simon was one of the most beautiful, exciting expressions of our love and commitment- once we worked through the awkwardness, which there was loads of at first" She reached to grasp her hand. "Tell me what you want to know and I will do my best to explain everything to you"

"Really?" Christy's relief was obvious.

"Of course" Adelaide nodded. "I'm not having my little sister go into her wedding night as woefully unprepared as I was. Simon was wonderfully patient and supportive, but so much awkwardness and stress could have probably been prevented if I went in not scared to pieces or ashamed of it. Neil is right in one regard- not talking about it makes it seem like it is wrong. It's biblical and it can be wonderful- once you work though things. How much do you know?"

"Not much" Christy confessed. "I'm so glad you are here!"

Adelaide and Christy talked frankly for the next half an hour and when they were finished, Christy felt much more at ease.

"Thank you, Addie" Christy said, gratefully. "I am still nervous, but I feel much better knowing"

"I'm glad" Adelaide replied. They fell silent before Addie spoke up again.

"Christy?" Addie's voice was soft as she looked down at her hands. "Are you sure about this? Because if you aren't, I will find a way for you get out of it. I will do anything for you, you must know that"

"I am sure" Christy nodded. "Completely. I love David"

She looked up at her and she saw her sincerity. Adelaide smiled, relieved. "Alright then. You have a big day tomorrow, we should get to bed"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Christy asked. "It's the last time we can do that in a while"

"Of course" Adelaide pulled back the covers for her and she tucked her in like she used to do when they were little. She extinguished the light and tucked in next to her.

"Addie, do you think you will ever love again?" Christy asked.

"I don't know" Adelaide replied grimly. "Can people have two loves of their life?"

"I'd like to think so" Christy said. "Don't give up hope"

"I'll try" Addie responded. "Goodnight, sissy"

"Night"

* * *

"It was a beautiful wedding Christy" Adelaide gave her sister a kiss.

"It was" Christy smiled. "And I'm happy, truly" She touched her sister's belly. The bump was definitely noticeable under her lilac dress, unable to be hidden. "for both of us. I know today is hard for you though"

Adelaide fought tears. "I'm not going to be sad on my sister's wedding day" she smiled through it. "It's a happy day"

"Do me a favor" Christy pulled her aside from the festivities. Her voice was low, discretion needed. "Go check on Neil. He's not here"

Adelaide sighed. "Does that surprise you?" They had all gone back to acting like that day had never happened, but Neil was still obviously struggling. The last thing Adelaide wanted to do was intrude on what she was sure was a very difficult day for him.

"Not really" Christy told her. "It's just—I want to make sure he is okay too. Please, Addie? I'll make excuses to mother if she notices your absence."

"I don't know what you think I can do" Adelaide argued further. "He'll just probably yell at me to go away"

"But he trusts you" Christy told her. "And he listens to you. I think you are the best friend he has right now. Please?"

"Alright" Adelaide hugged her. "I'll be back soon. Don't go off on your honeymoon without saying goodbye"

"Of course not" she answered and Adelaide tightened her shawl around her and slipped away from the crowd on the familiar path to Dr. MacNeill's cabin. On the way, she thought of Christy's wedding. It was beautiful and it made her ache for Simon, something awful. She absently tugged the flowers out of her hair, which was partly up- unusual for her hair not to be fully so, since being married to Simon. Christy wanted it that way and Adelaide really didn't have a preference, so she obliged her. She was also glad that the customs of mourning were greatly relaxed these days and she felt no obligation to wear black all the time. She would have hated to wear black on her sister's wedding day- and she was pretty sure Simon would have preferred her in this colored dress. She fought tears again, thinking of her husband and the life they would never share. When they made their vows they thought they had so many years together- they could never had anticipated so short of a time. She missed him desperately today. She was almost relieved at the prospect of dealing with Neil's temper. It would distract her and today, that would be a good thing.

"Neil" Adelaide called out as she approached the cabin. She would never get used to shouting as a greeting, but that seemed to be the way in the mountains.

"What do you want?" Neil flung open the door and Adelaide inwardly groaned.

"Well, you could look a little happier to see me" Adelaide said lightly. "Don't be a bear, Neil. This wasn't my idea"

"Which busybody sent you out to make sure I wasn't wallowing in self-pity?" Neil stepped aside to allow her entrance, which was a good sign. He wasn't shutting her out completely.

"Who do you think?" Adelaide asked, quietly.

"Christy?" Neil shook his head in wonder. "Is she fully wed to Grantland now?"

"I'm sorry, Neil" Adelaide's voice was soft. "Do you need anything? It looks like you could use some coffee" She began to put water on the stove to heat it.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Neil asked.

"Yes, but to be honest, I would rather be here" Adelaide turned back to him. "And considering your lovely disposition right now, that's saying a whole lot"

Neil stopped and looked at her, intently. She could sense the shift in his mood as his focus turned to her. "Are you thinking on Simon, lass?" his voice was low and he sat at his table. "I suppose today wasn't just hard for me, was it?"

Adelaide sat across from him, fighting the tears. "It's stupid. It's been months- It shouldn't still hurt this much and regardless, it shouldn't affect my ability to be happy at my own sister's wedding. I feel so selfish"

"No" Neil shook his head swiftly. "You aren't selfish. Certain times, the pain of his death is going to come back more. Watching two people commit their lives to each other would be one of those times. You miss your partner"

"And mourn that we didn't have forever" Adelaide sighed. "I was so naïve to think we would grow old together- I never thought that one of us might die young"

"No, of course you didn't think that, Adelaide" Neil responded. "And you shouldn't-that would be way too cynical for a sweet one like you"

"Realistic, not cynical" Adelaide retorted. "which, according to you, being realistic is a good thing"

"More cynical than realistic, Addie" Neil told her. "Don't become that way. You can't lose your hope. You can't become like me"

She bit her lip, contemplating his words, and he continued, "Your feelings aren't stupid at all. You know what tis?" He held up his hand, which had a makeshift bandage slapped sloppily around it. "_This_ is stupid"

"Oh goodness" Adelaide rose and moved around the table to sit on the bench next to him. "Mind if I look?"

"Go ahead"

She took his extended hand in her own and with her other carefully unwrapped the bandage to view the ugly cut. "You need stitches" she told him, matter-of-factually.

"I tried to" Neil shrugged. "But I was a little intoxicated at the time so I passed out instead"

"Neil" Adelaide chided as she shook her head at him. "Well, as Isaak can attest I'm excellent at stitching up hands" she said. She went into the lab and found the supplies and when she came back out, Neil was making the coffee.

"Did you want any?" Neil asked her and she shook her head. "I better not. My hands need to be steady and you make me jittery as it is"

"What?" Neil laughed at her expression. "Are you serious?"

"Well, only when you are in a mood" Adelaide clarified as she tugged at the ends of her hair lightly and Neil caught the movement. "I just hide it well. Now, are you going to be nice to me while I stitch up your hand or a bad patient?" she asked.

Neil laughed harder. "Like you are one to talk- you are as surly as they come when I need to be your doctor"

"Well" Adelaide tried to come up with something to say and then just laughed as well. "You're right"

Neil sat down on the table and patted the bench. "Come on, Addie. I won't bite"

"Or question what I'm doing?" she inclined her head and tried to act stern. "Or stare at me in your analytical way?"

"Well, I'm not going to let you amputate my hand if that is what you're asking" Neil teased. "But yes, I will behave"

She walked to sit next to him and unraveled the bandage further. She took the antiseptic and dabbed it. Neil winced slightly and she apologized. "How did you do this?"

"I fought a battle with a glass and lost" Neil explained. "There may be pieces of glass still in there. Could you check?"

"I already noticed that" Adelaide took the tweezers and began to pull out a few pieces of glass. She then cleaned it again and began to stitch it up.

"Is she happy?" Neil asked, his voice quiet, but she could tell his vulnerability.

Adelaide wanted to ask him so many questions in that moment. She never understood the relationship between Neil and her sister. She knew they cared so much, but today, she could see the extent of Neil's feelings and it broke her heart for them both.

"I do think so" Adelaide's voice was soft.

"I'm glad- at least for that" Neil told her and Adelaide hesitated a bit, having been distracted by their conversation.

"You're doing fine" Neil said. "Do I really make you that nervous?"

"You demand perfection…" Adelaide continued to work, "And sometimes I fear, I'm not good enough"

"I would never want you to feel that way, Adelaide" Neil told her, sincerely. "I'm sorry if I do at times. It's completely untrue of how I feel about your work"

"I know you don't do it intentionally. And it is more a flaw within myself than with you" She stopped abruptly. "That's odd"

"What?" Neil asked, his eyes on her. "Are you alright?"

"Wait a second" Adelaide waited a moment and then looked at her belly in wonder. "It's like corn popping. It's the most bizarre feeling, Neil"

"The babe?" Neil asked. "Is this the first time you felt it move?"

Adelaide nodded. "He or she must be intimidated by you too, doctor" she retorted, dryly as she finished stitching up his hand.

"Nah" Neil replied. "Children love me."

Adelaide smiled. "That is true. All done" she released his hand. "Is that acceptable, Dr. MacNeill?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Much better than my attempts and done by a much lovelier person"

She blushed. "No more fights with glass" she said, firmly.

"I will try my best to behave" Neil told her solemnly. "Thank you, Miz Addie. You did a right fine job"

Adelaide laughed at him. "Will you be alright?" Adelaide asked him, looking at him concerned. "I'm worried about you"

"Don't worry about me" Neil shrugged. "Will you be alright, lass?"

"One day, maybe" Adelaide looked down at her belly. "Maybe one day" She looked back up at him. "Neil, I don't want you to get mad at me…"

"Oh no. That's never a good start" Neil replied. "What is it?"

"I'm staying here and then reevaluating my decision later" Addie told him. "I just haven't felt at peace about going home and I feel like I'm needed here"

Neil groaned. "Adelaide"

She put her hand up. "Hear me out, please"

"Alright, I'll try" Neil said. "Go on"

"I know you are worried about the baby being born here- but tons of babies are born here and usually it's fine" Adelaide pointed out. "Babies and women die in Asheville too, Neil. And I happen to know that if I get into trouble, _you_ are the best doctor there is. I trust you a whole lot more than I trust Dr. Grant"

"Well, when you put it like that" Neil told her, gruffly and she laughed at him.

"Plus, I think you are the only one who can handle _me_ if something goes wrong" Adelaide added.

"Oh, now, I'm sunk" Neil laughed back. "You are quite the handful, Adelaide"

"Takes one to know one, doctor" Adelaide retorted.

"Very true. But you delivering the baby here will be different than in Asheville though, Adelaide. We don't drug women into a stupor"

She nodded. "Simon and I both believed that it is better way for both the woman and the baby. He wasn't going to allow them to sedate me anyway. I'm prepared for it. It actually saves me the awkward conversation with my mother about why I believe that it is healthier this way if I was still living in Asheville. Imagine that one, Neil" she rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"I can't quite see you navigating that conversation successfully" he admitted.

"No" She paused and then continued, "I need to have a purpose, Neil, or I won't survive this. Sending me back to Asheville, I can't do that right now. They will smother me, unintentionally, but there will be no escaping that fate. I would rather take my chances here"

"I understand" Neil told her.

She rose, "I better be headed back, before my mother sends a search party"

"Thanks for stopping by, Addie" Neil told her, sincerely. "and I won't fight you staying on one condition"

"What's that?" Adelaide asked, curiously, absently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That you follow my orders as it is related to your health" Neil told her. "With only _some _argument-"

"Of course, you may expect _some_ argument" Adelaide replied, with a laugh. "Good bye Neil"

"Goodbye, lass"

She returned to the party, greeted by Opal. She reached out her arms for baby Iris and Opal happily obliged. "Where were you off to, Miz Addie?" she asked.

"I went to see the Doc" Adelaide replied, tickling Iris gently, causing the babe to giggle.

"You brave gal" Opal replied. "He's been in a sour mood leading up to this day"

Adelaide looked up at her friend. Seeing nobody was around, she asked, quietly, "does the whole cove know about it?"

Opal nodded. "That's the way around here. There are little secrets. But we loves Miz Christy and we loves the doc, so it is what it is. The good Lord knows best, but still- how was he?"

Addie juggled Iris on her hip. "He's ok, I think. Or he will be"

"Are you leaving Miz Addie?" Opal asked. "I know you were pondering on it something fierce"

Adelaide shook her head. "No Opal. I'm going to stay a spell" Her friend grinned.

* * *

"Absolutely not" Julia shook her head. "Obviously you aren't thinking clearly since Simon's death"

"You need to come home, sweetheart" William added. "For your sake and the baby's. We know you want to help and we think that is admirable, but it's safer for you in Asheville"

"I'm staying here" Adelaide asserted, a quick glance at Neil who was watching her carefully, ready to step in the moment she became too agitated. This had the potential to progress to explosive levels, the tension as so high in the room. Adelaide had invited him to answer any questions her parents might have about her medical care if staying in the cove. He was glad to do that for her, just to try to soothe the potential stress on her and the babe, but it was awkward still.

"Adelaide, stop being so stubborn" Julia chided. "It's not your choice"

"Excuse me?" Adelaide's voice was low, but biting. She stood and began to pace. "It is very much my choice. I'm an adult, a widow, a soon to be mother. I choose my own path" She stopped and turned to her mother. "Tell me what will happen if I come home"

"You can live with us" Julia told her, quietly. "Dr. Grant can make sure you have a safe pregnancy and delivery"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "No" she threw up her hands as she paced in front of them. "If you think that I would let him anywhere near me, you are really the one being unreasonable, mother" she took a breath, but she was quickly losing her temper.

"He is a highly respected physician" Julia told her. "And yes, he was wrong about—"

"He gave up on Daddy" Adelaide's voice rose, her temper lost. "_Gave up on him._ I don't trust him. And he was one of the doctors who gave Simon such a hard time for the way he included me in his practice. So, no thank you. That is not happening"

"Addie" William tried to soothe her, knowing her stress level right now. When his eldest got this way, there was no turning back.

"_It's not happening_" Adelaide repeated, loudly, her fists balled, tears flooding her eyes, her breathing becoming heavier as she fought crying. Having enough, Neil rose swiftly and walked over to her.

"Calm down or I'm sending you to bed" Neil took her arm and sat her back down in the chair. "It's not good for you or the babe for you to get so riled up"

"Dr Grant will not be my doctor" Adelaide hissed at him and Neil squeezed her shoulder. "I understand, but you need to calm down or I'm sending you to bed" he repeated, in a low voice. "as I _am_ your doctor right now."

"Neil" she groaned. "I'm not a child"

"Then calm down and discuss this rationally like an adult, Adelaide" Neil advised, his voice even.

She turned to stare at him and he inclined his head at her. There was almost a silent challenge in his look. William didn't miss this interplay and it caused him to pause and study the two of them more closely.

She looked away and took a breath, trying to compose herself. Finally, she looked up at them. "Simon would want me to stay here"

"I find that simply hard to believe, Adelaide" Julia said, quietly. "Simon would have wanted what is best for you and his child"

"Simon" her voice broke, "Simon would want me to make the decision" she bit her lip as she began to cry. "Besides I love you, do you know what the last thing Simon told me was?"

"No" William said, quietly. "What did he tell you, sweetheart?"

"He told me not to be ordinary. That I wasn't meant for that life" Adelaide wiped her eyes. "Maybe you are right. Maybe the baby would have changed what he meant. But I don't believe so. The easy thing to do would be to come home, let you take care of me, deliver this baby and then marry whatever widower you already have lined up for me. But that's not me. Please don't ask me to do that. I'm asking you as your daughter, to please allow me to live my life how I feel I need to live it"

"No" William shook his head. "It has never been you, has it, little girl?" He reached and pulled her up and into his arms for a hug. "We just want what's best for you"

"Simon was what is best. But he is gone, Daddy. I can't go back right now. Please trust me" she pulled away and looked at him. "And besides Simon, I don't trust anybody if something goes wrong with the pregnancy besides Doctor MacNeill. It's as simple as that. He really is the best there is"

"I know Addie" William nodded. He kissed her head and turned to Neil. "Tell us that it is safe here to leave her"

Neil glanced at her and she nodded. "I won't lie to you. It's safer in Asheville. Adelaide and I have discussed that at length and I have tried to get her to go home. That being said, your daughter is one of the most stubborn woman I have met and a difficult patient"

"Thanks, Neil" she grumbled, "So very sweet of you to say" Adelaide shook her head at him.

"Which she very well knows" Neil added, dryly, before continuing, "Part of it is that she knows too much about medicine just to go along blindly with whatever course of treatment a doctor prescribes. She'll fight whoever you have caring for her and they will probably have to sedate her, which in my opinion won't be good for her or the baby"

"That is true" Adelaide added, sheepishly. "You know that is true, mother"

"Yes" Julia shook her head at them. "But if that is true, won't she just fight you?"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "She might try, but my will is stronger than hers"

William bit back a laugh. "Is it safe for her to still help you with your practice though?"

"I believe so" Neil responded. "It's good for her and the babe to remain active within reason. Of course, if an epidemic of some sorts occurs, I'll send her back right away"

"Even with her past history?" Julia pressed.

Neil nodded. "Adelaide told me of her miscarriage. She is already well past that point and she has been doing well. If I had any doubts, I would be sending her home right now, argument or not"

"And you will listen, Adelaide?" Julia asked, her eyes studying her daughter. "To everything Doctor MacNeill has to say? And follow his directions explicitly?"

"I will" Adelaide assured them. "Neil already made me promise and I did. You have never seen his temper up and he is just as stubborn as I am. There is no way I can get away with not listening to him"

"Adelaide, be kind" Julia chided but Neil laughed. "She's right, Mrs. Huddleston. Trust me, she'll listen"

"Very well" William said. "We don't have to like it, but you are an adult, Addie. And I can see that you truly feel called to this. Just be careful, sweetheart"

"Absolutely" she gave her father a hug, her heart soaring to have her parent's permission.

Later, William and Neil sat on the porch. "I'm sorry if Addie put you in the middle of our family's disagreements"

"I wanted to be here to prevent Adelaide from getting too worked up" Neil admitted. "She's become a friend as well as a colleague and patient"

"I can see that" William noted. "And the respect she has for you. Julia is just concerned, naturally. Adelaide's miscarriage was difficult for her."

"Did Dr. Grant treat her?" Neil asked, curiously.

"No" William shook his head. "Simon brought in one of his friends, but he wouldn't leave Addie's side. I suspect it was to keep her calm. You are right- she knows too much of what could happen and that causes her a lot of undue fear. And she has to understand what is happening and the reason why to keep her sane. Most doctors won't understand that. Simon understood her ways like no other. They had a connection that is irreplaceable and so rare in marriages these days- at least where we live. That's what I wanted for Addie. I was so glad she refused to settle"

Neil nodded. "They were ideal for each other. She'll never be happy with anyone else, I don't think"

William paused. "I don't believe that is true. Not this moment, for sure, but one day. Maybe not a conventional choice, but I refuse to believe that God doesn't have a plan for my little girl that is beyond one year of marriage and a baby that resulted from it"

"I hope so, though I'm not sure about the God aspect of it" Neil responded.

"You will take care of her?" William asked and Neil nodded.

"I'll do everything I can do make sure she remains just fine"

"I know you will" William replied. "Thank you"

Neil left and William sat on the porch for a while, pondering what had just happened. He saw another side of Adelaide today, a side that Neil brought out in her. She was losing control and with a few words from Neil, she calmed down and maturely made her case for staying in the Cove. He was shocked, but pleasantly so. Not even Simon could have accomplished that- he would have just taken over the conversation, to spare Adelaide from getting too upset. And that worked for them, but this showed him that in the past few months, Adelaide was growing as a person. He knew she was still devastated, but she wasn't as lost as right after Simon's death. He had a feeling that the man who just rode off had something to do with that. And it made him hope that maybe he was right, maybe God did have a special plan for her. And just maybe it was a plan that they could have never expected - not today for sure, but one day. He began to pray fervently- for his beloved firstborn and for the salvation of the man who saved his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **story of Christy belongs to Catherine Marshall... :)

**Chapter 7**

Adelaide sat on the bed in Neil's lab and flipped through the medical book she found there. She was trying not to panic, but she didn't want to tell anybody her fear. She figured she could just research it on her own if Neil wasn't home and if he was, maybe she could find a way to ask without showing how fearful she really was. She didn't want him to think she was being irrational again.

She turned the page to the section on pregnancy, hoping she could find the information she needed. She hated how worried and scared she was. The baby hadn't moved all day and she was nervous. She remembered that the baby should move every few hours, but she couldn't remember specifically how often. She traced the words over with her finger, trying to focus on what they were saying. She was so intent on her task that she didn't hear Neil until he spoke.

"Adelaide, what are you reading?"

She jumped, slammed the book closed and practically threw it on the bed.

"Easy there" Neil came and sat next to her. "I told you could come here anytime and read. I'm just curious. You looked so intense" He reached to pick up the book, reading the title, trying to figure out what she was doing. "What were you reading?"

"I think there is something wrong with the baby" Addie blurted out, tears filling her eyes as she began to cry. "I'm going to lose the baby, I just know it"

"Hold on" Neil gently turned her towards him so he could see her. "Calm down, first of all" He told her as he studied her expression and he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Take a breath"

Adelaide took a shuddering breath and he continued, "Good girl. Now, tell me what's going on"

"I haven't felt the baby move all day" She tried to get her emotions under control. "_All day_, Neil. It's early afternoon" she repeated for emphasis. "I'm not being irrational by the way"

"I'm not implying you are" Neil told her seriously. "I know I tease you sometime about your pregnancy, but if you are really worried or upset, I'm not going to take you to task for it. I hope you know I'm not just your doctor, but your friend and I would never make light of something you are truly worried about"

She nodded, "I know that. I'm just scared. I knew it was too long, but I couldn't remember how often I should feel the baby move. I thought if I researched, I could figure out if this was normal, but the more I read, the more upset I got. It says I should feel movement every 2 hours and it's been way longer than that"

"That's understandable that you would be upset" Neil said. He dropped his hands to pat her arm, before rising to pour water from the pitcher into a basin and wash his hands thoroughly.

"When's the last time you felt the wee one move?" he asked as he dried his hands.

"Early last night" Adelaide told him. "But nothing since then. I tried to listen for a heartbeat but I couldn't find one"

"It would be difficult for you to find one yourself" Neil commented. "Let's see if I can try"

"What if…" Adelaide bit her lip. Her eyes filled again with tears.

"It's best to know" Neil told her, his voice sympathetic. "Lay back now" He helped her lay down and then arranged her clothes so he could see her belly.

"The babe is growing" he commented.

"Is that your way of saying I look huge?" Adelaide asked, her voice shaky and Neil laughed. "No, Addie"

He pressed on her stomach. "Here is your pubic bone and" he felt around- his hands gentle, "here is the back. That's the best way to find it" He reached for his stethoscope and put the ear pieces in his ear.

Adelaide watched him, carefully. He was in full doctor mode now, as he focused on his task. She was so used to the intensity in which he tackled every task, yet it was also nerve-wracking at the same time when she was the patient. He moved it over to the right slightly and Adelaide's heart nearly stopped.

"Neil…"

"Quiet, now" Neil told her, firmly. "I won't be able to hear anything if you talk to me"

"But-"

His eyes moved from her belly to her face, knowing she was distressed. "Be patient, Adelaide. It can take time for me to find it. It's not a sign of anything wrong"

She took a breath and seeing she calmed at his words, his eyes moved back to her belly as he continued to move the stethoscope around, trying to find the heartbeat.

"There it is" he murmured. He took out his pocket watch and timed the heartbeat.

He undid the stethoscope and laid it on the bed. "Good heartbeat, but it is difficult to hear. The baby is in a place where you have more fluid, which probably makes it harder for you to feel the movement or hear the heartbeat" He pressed on her stomach again, this time harder, trying to coax the baby into shifting. "Move little one" he commanded.

The baby changed positions and then gave a kick, shaking her belly. Neil laughed. "There you go"

He adjusted her shirt and helped her sit back up. "Feel better?"

"I'm sorry…" Adelaide began, but Neil stopped her. "Don't be. I'm glad you came to me. Was Alice not home?"

"Actually" Adelaide shrugged. "I just figured if I had to hear bad news, I would want to hear it from you" she paused, "you having such a good bedside manner and all" she added wryly.

Neil laughed deeply. "Well, no bad news today, Adelaide"

"Thank God" Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief. "And of course, thank you, doctor"

"My pleasure" Neil replied. "Now, while you're here, do you feel up to helping me with some research? I have a few articles I'd like to go over with you"

"Absolutely" Adelaide answered and they spent the afternoon doing just that.

* * *

November rolled around and Adelaide was feeling like she was getting huge. She was still maintaining most of her normal activity, but was slowing down some. She was just sitting down to rest when they heard a knock on the door.

"Adelaide?" David came in. "Jarvis Tatum's wife Ruth is having a baby. It's not good. Opal is with her now. He rode for Neil, but he is gone visiting patients. They are sending word, but it will be a while. Will you come?"

She nodded. "Let me get Simon's medical bag and some supplies"

"I'll wait here. I'm coming too"

Adelaide turned. "Is it that bad?" she asked, her hand moving automatically to her own swollen belly.

"Yes" David replied, grimly.

"I'll hurry"

David accompanied her to the Tatum cabin and Opal met them at the door. "Oh, thank ye Jesus, Miz Addie" she pulled her inside. "She is only 33 weeks and the baby is fighting entering something fierce. She is losing all her strength and there is a lot of blood"

"Only 33 weeks?" Adelaide shuddered. "The baby won't likely survive"

"We know" Opal replied. "We are more worried about Ruth now"

Adelaide introduced herself to Mrs. Tatum and tried to put her at ease. She checked the position of the baby and found that it was turned funny, making it impossible for her to deliver.

She pulled Opal aside. "Is she still having contractions?"

Opal shook her head. "Few and far between now, but did ye see the bloods?"

Adelaide nodded. "We need Neil here. She isn't going to last much longer. I can try to turn the baby, but if I can't, a caesarean is the only alternative and Neil has to do that"

"You have to try, Miz Addie" Opal told her as she went to pat Ruth's head with a cloth.

"Alright, Mrs. Tatum" Adelaide said, calmly. "I'm going to try to right the baby so you can deliver. I'm sorry if it hurts you"

Ruth nodded, weakly. "It's alrights, Miz Addie" Opal reached for her hand.

Adelaide said a prayer and attempted to turn the baby. "I can't get it" she said as her heart sunk as she heard the screams from Mrs. Tatum. Mr. Tatum came running in.

"You have to do something, Miz Addie" he insisted. "You have to save my wife"

"I'm trying, Mr. Tatum" she told him. "The baby is in a funny position, which is causing her not to be able to deliver it. I tried to turn it, which caused your wife a lot of pain, but the only option is to try to cut the baby out and Doctor MacNeill has to be the one to do that. I can't do that"

"You gotta try, Miz Addie" Mr. Tatum insisted. "She's all I have, please" he begged and David came up behind him.

"What can I do, Adelaide?" He asked quietly.

"I can't do this without Neil, David. He will kill me if I botch it up, but it is our only option now" Adelaide whispered as she took some breaths.

"Have you seen it done before?" David asked her.

"Plenty of times" she nodded. "I worked at a maternity hospital in Asheville and the doctors had to perform quite a few. But I'm a nurse not a doctor"

"That doesn't matter here, Miz Addie" Opal told her, quietly. "Try"

"David, pray" Adelaide told him. "The Lord has to help me"

"I will Adelaide"

She took a few deep breaths and then proceeded the best way she knew how.

* * *

Adelaide wrapped the babe in a clean cloth, swaddling it gently. The little girl had taken two breaths and then no more. Mrs. Tatum was fine, resting peacefully. She felt for sure she was going to lose them both and it was only by the hand of God, guiding her movements, that the surgery was successful.

"What happened here?" Miss Alice came in. "I heard thee needed help"

"The baby was turned funny. I tried to turn it so she could deliver it, but I couldn't manage. She was losing so much blood, I knew there was not much time, so I.." Adelaide's voice trailed off. "Where is Neil, Miss Alice?"

"He is in the middle of an emergency in Raven Gap. There was no way he could stop. He will be here as soon as he can"

"I performed surgery on her with Simon's instruments. I didn't know what else to do, Miss Alice" she fingered the little one's hair, marveling that she had hair already- dark, beautiful hair. "I had seen it done many times, but I didn't think I could do it"

"Thou saved Mrs. Tatum's life" Miss Alice went over to check the incision. "We must keep this clean to prevent infection, but thou needs to rest. Thou must be exhausted. David will take thee home"

Adelaide choked back tears. "I want to finish laying out the baby"

"Thou must know at 33 weeks, there is nothing thee could have done" Miss Alice told her, her hand squeezing her arm.

"Will Neil be horribly upset at me, Miss Alice?" Adelaide asked, with a frown. "I know it's something I shouldn't have attempted on my own, but I couldn't think of what else to do"

"Probably so" Alice told her. "But he will get over it soon enough. Thou should not worry about him right now. Finish thy task and go home and rest, child"

Adelaide nodded and completed her task, all the while thinking of her baby, 32 weeks along, kicking away in her belly.

* * *

"She did what?" Neil hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Oh she is lucky it's you telling me this and not her"

"Keep thy voice, down, Neil" Alice entreated. "Mrs. Tatum is resting"

He let out a long breath. "Of all the foolish, hair-brained things—she isn't qualified to perform that kind of surgery. Does she know what kind of complications could have occurred? And she would be blamed for it! Wait until I see her…" Neil nearly exploded. "I could wring her neck-what was she thinking?"

"I know thou is upset" Alice replied, simply. "She had to make a judgment call and she saved Mrs. Tatum's life, so before thou decides to go riding up to the mission and blast her, thou might want to check on Mrs. Tatum and see for thyself" She turned and walked towards the cabin, turning back around suddenly, "And Neil?" her voice was softer.

"What?"

"Thou must remember Adelaide did this all while 32 weeks pregnant. Mrs. Tatum was around the same place in her pregnancy. She insisted on laying out the baby. If thou could have seen her face at that moment, thy stone heart would have melted. If thou care about her-"

"Do not lecture me about Addie" Neil snapped. "Not right now"

"She fears disappointing thee" Miss Alice told him, firmly, ignoring his command. "Thou should get off thy high horse and think of what's best for Adelaide, if thou really does care about her- as I think thee does" Her mouth formed a small smile, "too much, perhaps?"

Her words took the fire out of him. "Don't start" Neil shook his head, wearily. "Let's go check on Mrs. Tatum and then I will go home and rest before seeing to Adelaide. But I won't give her an entire pass on this one. We will have a discussion about this- a long and serious discussion about this."

"I wouldn't expect thee to pass over it entirely" Miss Alice told him, honestly, but noted that Neil didn't deny what she had implied.

* * *

Addie slept most of the day away, waking up mid afternoon. She went down stairs and ate a bit of bread and went back upstairs to lie down again. Her soul was unsettled, yet knew Mrs. Tatum was in excellent hands with Miss Alice. She came downstairs again around dinner time.

Christy gave her a hug, having heard from David what happened. "Do you want to eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I think I will sit out on the gazebo for a while"

"Adelaide, you need to eat" Christy told her.

"I had some bread earlier and I will eat more later" Adelaide assured her. "Don't worry" She grabbed her shawl and wrapped it tightly around her and made her way to the gazebo, sitting staring out at the water.

"Where's Adelaide?" Neil asked as he made his way up the mission steps, greeted by Christy at the door.

Christy pointed towards the gazebo. "She won't eat. And she is probably cold, too. She left without her coat"

"I'll take her coat to her" Neil told her. "Could you bring it to me?"

"Sure" Christy went in and retrieved the coat, handing it and some gloves to Neil. "You aren't going to yell at her for performing the operation, are you?"

"It was a downright foolish thing to do, Christy, and she knows it" Neil replied, hotly. "She was way over her head"

"Yes, but Neil" Christy replied, "she did save Mrs. Tatum's life. Should she just have allowed her to die?"

Neil's stormy expression faded and Christy continued, "She's struggling with it. Don't lose your temper with her" she said. "And don't take your frustrations of not being able to be there on her"

"You do know that Adelaide once told me not to take my frustrations out on _you_ when I was being particularly disagreeable or I would have to deal with her" he told her, smiling slightly at the memory.

Christy smiled. "She's the best big sister in the world. She has always been protective of me. Don't hurt her, Dr. MacNeill"

"I would never want to hurt Adelaide either, but I can't entirely let this go without at least a conversation" Neil told her. "But I will be kind, Mrs. Grantland. You have my word."

"Thank you" she replied and Neil nodded and then carried her coat to the gazebo.

"It's far too cold for you to be sitting out here without your coat" Neil scolded as he handed her the coat.

"I didn't notice" Adelaide shrugged, but took the coat from him and put it on. She didn't look at him, but continued to look at the water.

Neil sat next to her and took one of her hands. "I suppose you didn't notice that your hands are cold either" he remarked, rubbing it gently to warm, before putting the gloves in her hand. She placed them on her lap.

"Put them on, Addie" he prompted. "It's cold"

She shrugged but didn't make a move.

Neil sighed. "You are a stubborn one" He reached for her hand and picked up the gloves from her lap. He tugged the first one on and then the second and held onto it. "You staring at the water ignoring me isn't going to change this conversation, lass"

Her heart was beating wildly as she turned to him, still unable to look at him. "Please don't say anything. Just don't say anything. I can pretty much figure out what you want to say anyway. It isn't anything I haven't said to myself in the past day. Let's just let it be."

Neil let out a long breath and dropped her hand. "Adelaide, I have to" he replied, her expression tearing his heart in two. "I have a responsibility to my people- one I take seriously and you are under my supervision. I need to understand your reasoning for proceeding from your own mouth"

"You are going to yell" Adelaide told him, bleakly.

"Nah, I'm quite calm at this point. And I even promised your sister I would be nice and I will. I know better to break my promises to you Huddleston women" he told her. When she still didn't respond, he said, "Adelaide, look at me."

She forced her eyes on him and he continued, "Do I look like I am going to yell at you?"

"No" she said slowly. "I just feel conflicted as it is. I wasn't sure that I did the right thing. I'm still not sure. And you laying into me for it will just make me feel even more guilty"

"I understand. But you still need to tell me what happened" he told her. "Everything from the beginning. Go on, now. I'll be reasonable."

"David came and told me that Ruth Tatum was having trouble and you were being sent for. I arrived and she was in a bad way. It was horrible, Neil. She was screaming and withering in pain. There was a lot of blood. I tried turning the baby, but I couldn't do it. I did try that first. Mr. Tatum begged me to do whatever I could to save his wife. I knew the only way was a caesarean, but I told them that we had to wait for you. To tell you the truth, I was quite frustrated _with you_ at that moment. I needed you there"

"You were, eh?" Neil asked. "There will be times that I can't be there and you will have to handle things on your own. It's the way things work here. I need to trust that you can do so"

"I can" Adelaide told him, emphatically. "If I don't have to worry about you blowing up at me afterwards"

"I can't promise you that" Neil told her honestly, "but at the same time, I know you can be trusted" Neil replied, his hand moving to rest on her forearm, reassuringly.

"What happened next?" he prompted.

"I wanted to wait for you, but everyone encouraged me to proceed. So, I did" Adelaide went on to describe the procedure in detail to him. "The baby took two breaths and died. A little girl" Adelaide's voice caught as her free hand absently went to her belly, rubbing it gently. "A beautiful little girl"

Neil cleared his throat. "I don't need to tell you how that could have gone horribly wrong, do I?"

Adelaide shook her head. "No. If you were there, would you have done the same thing, though?"

"Aye" Neil replied. "But I've been trained. Just don't make a habit of it, Adelaide. You might put me out of a job"

Adelaide sob turned to a laugh. "Doubtful. Mrs. Tatum will be alright, right? I did do it right, yes?"

"Aye" Neil shook his head. "As far as I can tell"

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" she asked, sneaking a peek at his expression.

"Not at the moment" Neil told her, honestly.

"And at the time you found out?" she bit her lip.

"You don't want to know" Neil patted her knee. "Alice bore the brunt of that one, I'm afraid. But you did save her life, so I can't be too angry with you"

She nodded. "The baby…"

"There was nothing you could have done" Neil reassured her.

"She was so tiny" Adelaide told him. "I…" she buried her head in her hands, unable to stop the tears. "It was awful, Neil"

"I know" Neil put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "It's ok, lass. Let it out"

He held her as she cried, wrapped in his arms, her head buried.

"It could have been me- it could have been _my_ baby" she sobbed and Neil held her tighter.

"It wasn't"

"But it could have been"

"Aye" He rubbed her back and they sat like that for what seemed like ages, before Addie pulled away. Neil reached into his coat pocket to offer her his handkerchief. "Dry your tears"

She did and Neil studied her. "Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good" he responded as he crossed his arms and said, "Now, Adelaide. When is the last time you have eaten?"

She looked at him, sheepishly. "Don't scold"

He raised his eyebrow. "I won't if you come inside with me now and eat all your supper. And I'm watching to make sure you eat _all _of it, Adelaide. You had a long day yesterday and you need to keep your strength for the wee one's sake"

"Yes, doctor" Adelaide replied, contritely.

"And then I'm checking you out to make sure you are okay" he added. "And you will be a good patient and not complain. And afterwards, you will put your feet up and rest"

She sighed. "Yes, Neil" He stood and then reached down to help her up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they walked back to the mission house.

"Pregnant and exhausted" Adelaide admitted. "With swollen feet"

"We are talking soon about limiting your activity" Neil told her severely. "And I'm checking your blood pressure tonight to make sure it is not elevated"

"Alright" Adelaide agreed. "But let's talk about it later, when I have more energy to fight with you. I'm just tired from my long day. I can still help"

"We'll see" Neil replied.

"Neil?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Thanks for not yelling" Adelaide said in a soft voice. She looped her hand around his arm. "I hate disappointing you"

"You don't disappoint me, Addie" Neil replied, his voice low, patting her hand. "and you're welcome"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** thank you so much to those who have taken the time to review! It is so encouraging knowing people are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 8**

"How's the knitting going?" David asked as Adelaide pulled out her knitting needles and wool from the bag she kept beside the chair in the sitting room. He had settled on the sofa, a book in hand.

She held up the half done crooked sweater and shrugged, with a sheepish smile at her brother-in- law. "I fear I'm better at stitching up people than sewing or knitting. Simon always teased me horribly" A shadow of pain passed over her expression, which she quickly tried to hide. It had been many months, yet Simon's death haunted her. And the baby gave her a swift kick to her lungs- another reminder of the connection they shared.

"It's not too bad" David remarked. "You can at least tell what it is"

"Yes" Adelaide retorted, a hand running through her hair. "But I doubt it will fit snugly on the baby" She sighed. "When did Christy and Miss Alice say they would return?"

There was clanging in the kitchen and the unmistakable sound of a glass breaking.

"Late tonight" David replied. "But maybe even tomorrow. Especially with the storm brewing, it is unlikely they will chance returning tonight"

"Do you think the snowfall will be significant?" she asked, curiously.

"Perhaps. You never know this time of year and it can pick up quickly on the mountain" David responded. "It will be nasty out there regardless for a while. It's already starting to come down hard"

Adelaide put aside her knitting. "Maybe I should check on Ruby Mae" She took a breath, grasped the edge of the chair and not so gracefully rose. Her stomach was becoming cumbersome, slowing her down considerably.

She walked across the room to the kitchen. "Ruby Mae, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes'um" Ruby Mae replied. "I'm fine" She frowned as she pointed the floor. "The glass, there, isn't though"

"That's alright" Adelaide told her, gently. "Let's just get a broom and clean it up" She headed for the pantry when she heard a frantic pounding at the door.

Forgetting the glass, she rushed in the direction of the door, but David had gotten to it first.

"What is it?" he asked.

Neil stood at the door with a bloody Tom McHone in his arms. He shook off the snow as he entered. "It's Tom and it's bad. I found him not far- we were closer here than my place. It's is really starting to come down hard. I didn't want to risk it" David helped them inside.

"Ruby Mae, put a pot of water on the stove. Then go and get a fresh sheet for the table." Addie immediately went to the tiny storage room where they kept their medical supplies.

She came back out with her arms full.

"I need to operate" Neil told him as they placed a sheet over the kitchen table and laid Tom on top of it. "Where's Alice?"

"Christy and she went to check on some of the children up in Raven gap" David replied. "They won't be home until late. But I suspect they won't chance it with the storm"

Adelaide started organizing the supplies on the counter. Neil began to sterilize his instruments, using the boiling water. "I can help you, Neil" she told him quietly as they worked side by side.

"Absolutely not" Neil shook his head, swiftly. "We have talked about this before. You are too far along. Grantland can help"

"_You _talked about it" she replied heatedly. "I never agreed with your assessment, doctor. I'm pregnant not an invalid. And from the looks of things, you need a trained hand beside you"

"Absolutely" Neil replied. "But not you. I won't have you risk the child. I promised Simon…"

"You know that excuse is getting tiresome" she scowled at him, her hands on her hip. "He would have let me help, especially under these circumstances"

Neil paused from his work to turn to her sternly, "I don't think so, and even so, _I'm_ your doctor. And I take that responsibility seriously. It's going to be a long surgery, Addie. And complicated"

"So you need my help" she replied, firmly. "Please. It's Opal's husband. She's the first friend I made here. I need to help if I can. My pregnancy has been practically perfect so far. I can do this."

Neil sighed, knowing that she was making sense. "Alright. Go get your apron and wash up. But you will take breaks, Adelaide. Several. Grantland can take over for a bit while you rest. And if you feel the least bit of pain, you will let him take over. _Promise me_"

"Of course" She nodded and went to do as he instructed. She came back and Neil was organizing his instruments on a small table beside the make-shift operating table. The baby began kicking her in earnest as her adrenaline was rushing.

Looking at her belly, she told her child firmly, "You need to stop kicking me. We have work to do" the baby responded with a movement that shifted her whole belly, which Neil caught out of the corner of his eye while he was preparing.

Neil couldn't help but chuckle even with the seriousness of what they were about to do. "She is a stubborn lass like her mama" he commented as Addie dumped antiseptic on his hands.

"You are not one to talk, Neil MacNeill" she commented, dryly. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer. Turning to David, she asked, "You praying, David?"

"Of course" he told her. "Fervently. Let me know if there is anything else I can do"

"Stay here" Neil instructed. "And watch Adelaide. If you see that she is uncomfortable or in pain, let me know. I can't worry about her as well"

"Neil" she admonished, but he retorted, "It's the only way. I have to be able to concentrate without disruption."

"That's fine" she handed him the scalpel and he made the first incision. Right away she could tell that the bullet did damage that would be difficult and timely to repair if he even survived.

"Neil?" her voice was shaking with emotion as her heart ached for her friend. She knew the devastation the loss of a husband brings. "Should David go for Opal?"

"No, the storm is too dangerous. And we need all hands available. You need to pray, Adelaide if you think it will help" his voice was grave. "And I need the spreader. Focus"

"Yes, sir" she responded as she handed it to him. "And it will help"

Two hours later and Neil was still delicately trying to repair the damage. Tom's breathing was even and he was showing quite the fight. Adelaide took a breath and shifted her weight, but there was no comfortable way to stand. The strain on her back was enormous and she could feel her feet swelling.

"Take a break" Neil didn't even look at her, but he knew.

And she knew not to argue. David came and took over and she untied her apron, draping it over a chair and then went to wash her hands and arms thoroughly. Afterwards she braved the snow to use the facilities. The snowfall had lightened and with the lantern, it was still visible outside.

She came back inside. "The snow has lightened" she told them as she sneaked a peak at what they were doing over Neil's shoulder.

"Good" Neil replied. "Now go into the other room and put your feet up. At least for thirty minutes" he ordered, in a tone that didn't allow a response.

She sighed in frustration, but didn't argue. He needed to be able to concentrate. She rested as she was told and then forced herself up and to go back to help. She was exhausted, but she knew she could do this. She washed her hands and arms again, retrieved her apron and looked to see how they were progressing.

"I can take over" she told David.

David looked to Neil and he nodded.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" he responded. "I found him like this. Most likely the result of him stopping with his moonshine business. His associates feel like he is going to turn on them- tell the marshall about them"

"When they realize that he is still alive, what will happen?" she pressed.

"Most likely they will come again" Neil replied, gravely.

"Is he safe here?" Adelaide tried to keep her voice even, but Neil glanced her way briefly.

"Probably not, lass" Neil replied, grimly. "Let's focus on keeping him alive and go from there"

She swallowed hard, but didn't respond. Tom had stopped because of David's preaching of the sin of drink. And the result had caused this and in Neil's mind, following the useless rules of an unseen, unknown God had result in this bloodshed. She knew that's what he was thinking and she didn't have the strength to counter that now. She prayed a prayer for Neil as well.

They worked in silence for a few more hours, before Neil finally stitched him up. She dealt with the bloody sheet and began to clean the instruments as Neil and David carried him to an empty room to spend his recovery. Neil returned a few minutes later.

"Grantland is sitting with him for a while" he said as he removed the apron and he took the soap from her offered hand.

"Good" she replied. "I think I need to go lay down for a while" she told him, trying to keep her voice casual as they were washing up. Neil frowned and he finished washing his hands.

He took the towel from her and dried his hands, tossing it back on the counter. He reached for her hands, led her into the other room, gently sat her down on the sofa. He sat beside her, turning her so she faced him. "Are you having contractions, Adelaide?" he asked in a low voice.

"Maybe one or two" she admitted. "Not particularly painful, but noticeable. I don't think it is anything to worry about"

"The baby moving well?" he prompted, not letting go of her hands.

"Quite so" she replied. "It's just my back and feet. My head hurts too"

Neil reached down to look at her feet. He stood up quickly and went back into the kitchen to retrieve his bag.

"Neil, I'm okay" she protested, lightly when he returned. "I just need to lie down"

"Be quiet. Let me have your arm" and at his tone, she immediately complied.

He put his blood pressure cuff around her and took his stethoscope out to listen, keeping time with his watch. "It's elevated" he said.

She looked at him startled, "How much?"

"Enough to make me weary" he told her, shortly.

"And how much is that?" Adelaide inquired. "Listen, I'm a nurse, so you need to tell me specifics here. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy"

"130 over 90"

She paused, swallowing hard. "That's not horrible"

"But a significant change for you" Neil retorted. "Let's check the baby's heart rate"

She nodded and he helped her lay back and found the heartbeat."It's good"

He helped her sit back up and didn't remove his hands from her arms, squeezing them.

"You are fighting the urge to shake some sense into me, but are worried that you will raise my blood pressure even more" she said, wryly, reading him easily. "Go ahead. Speak your mind, doctor"

"You stood too long" Neil glared at her, his tone angry. "You promised me that you wouldn't push yourself. Why didn't you take another break?"

"You need me" she responded, quietly.

Neil stared at her for a few moments, before his expression softened. "Yes, I do, lass" He let out a breath. "Don't break your promises to me."

"But, I didn't…" she protested.

"You did" his voice was quiet. "There is no way around that, Adelaide. I was serious when I made you promise to take breaks if you weren't feeling well, because I didn't want this to happen. If you promise me something, I need to trust that you will follow through, even if you think you know what's best"

"I didn't think of it that way" Adelaide told him. "I really just wanted to help you and Tom. I'm sorry, Neil. I wouldn't want you to think you can't trust me"

He nodded, accepting her apology. "You need to put your feet up. And if you have another few contractions, you will tell me, yes? I'll want to check you then to make sure you aren't dilated"

She swallowed. "Of course"

"And this is it" Neil continued, "no more sick visits, no more surgeries, no more research until after the baby"

"Neil, women in the Cove have babies all the time and they are still caring for their loads of other children"

"Yes" Neil replied, "and the rate of stillbirths and maternal deaths are greater here. You will follow my instructions or I'm putting you on the first train back to Asheville to deliver the babe" He placed a finger under her chin and raised it up so she was looking at him. "Understood?"

"Of course" Adelaide agreed, even though she knew that was just an empty threat. She was too far along to travel at this point and Neil would never risk her delivering on a train. "Do you think Tom will be okay?"

"He will heal at least from his wounds" Neil nodded. "I'm going to send David for Opal and David and I will take shifts with him. You rest"

"But what about the people after him?" Adelaide asked, worried.

"I don't want you to worry about that, Addie" Neil told her, seriously. "Let David and I take care of it. We don't need anything else to raise your blood pressure more"

She nodded, yet was still clearly troubled.

"Neil?" she asked, as he helped her to her feet. "If something goes wrong, you will be close by right? I mean, you aren't going to let me die, right?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you" Neil told her. "You are going to be fine, Adelaide. I'll be close by if you need a doctor"

And even though she knew that with his job, it was likely that he wouldn't be close by, still she believed him.

* * *

The snow kept Christy and Alice away, but proved helpful to prevent word that Tom was still alive. Neil stayed at the mission with David as well as Opal and the kids. Adelaide insisted on helping Opal with the little ones, which Neil allowed, knowing that it would distract her from worrying.

She had gone outside to retrieve more water when a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't holler"

Her heart pounding, she nodded and turned to look in the face of Bird's Eye Taylor.

"Mr. Taylor. Good day" Adelaide tried to keep her voice even.

"Miz Addie" He nodded. "I didn't mean to frighten ye. I needs to talk to Opal. It's important. I knows you are her friend and that she is here with the young'uns"

Adelaide bit her lip. Opal had told her of her past history with Bird's Eye and she didn't believe he would harm her. But she knew that he beat his son and that he was generally known as a not nice person. But yet, he was here, asking for Opal. Then realization dawned, if Bird's Eye knew that Opal was here, what else did he know?

She swallowed hard. "I'll be right back"

"I thank ye"

Adelaide went into Tom's room with a bowl of soup. Tom was sitting up, his color better, clearly making a strong recovery. Opal was beside him.

"Opal, I have a question for you" Adelaide said. "Mr. McHone, would you mind if I steal your wife for a few minutes?"

Tom looked between the two women. "Shorely. Just bring her back"

"Of course" Adelaide promised, smoothly and Opal and her left, Adelaide's hand in hers.

"Is it the babe?" Opal asked, worriedly.

"No, Bird's Eye Taylor is by the well. He wants to see you, Opal"

"Stay here, Miz Addie" Opal instructed, but Adelaide shook her head.

"I'm coming with you" Adelaide responded, throwing back on her coat.

Opal met Bird's Eye at the well, Adelaide holding back a little bit, giving them space.

"I thank ye, Miz Addie" Bird's Eye told her and she nodded.

"You have to get Tom out of here, Opal. They knows" Bird's Eye told her gravely. "It's not safe for him. I'd say you have another day and then they will figure out that he is here"

Opal fought tears. "What should I do?"

"He has to find a hiding place- wait until it blows over" Bird's Eye suggested. "They will finish what they started and while he is here, you and the young'uns aren't safe either. The preacher and the Doc will insist on him staying, but he has to leave. Even this here mission can't keep him safe"

She nodded. "I'll tell him. Thank ye, Bird's Eye"

Bird's Eye reached to touch her face lightly. "If you needs me, I'll be close by. I'll watch over ye and the young'uns, Opal"

The click of the rifle was unmistakable and in a flash, Bird's Eye lunged forward and grabbed Adelaide. He held her against him, his own gun pointed at her, causing her to feel like she might pass out. She never had expected this turn of events- her preacher brother-in-law holding a gun, pointing it at them.

"What do you want, Bird's Eye?" David asked evenly. "If you have come for Tom, he's not here"

"I have no quarrel with Tom, preacher" His grip was tight on Adelaide and she struggled against it, causing it to tighten his control over her further. "Stop struggling, woman. You know I don't want to hurt ye" and Adelaide tried to still herself.

"He's right, Grantland" Neil's voice was even and Adelaide didn't even know where he came from. "I don't believe Bird's Eye has come to harm anyone. Let's not do anything rash" Her eyes met his- his gaze steady upon her. "Are you okay, Addie?"

"I'm fine, Neil" Adelaide answered. "David, listen. Mr. Taylor hasn't come here to hurt anyone"

"He's capable of it enough" David pointed out, his rifle still fixed on them. "I'm not putting this down until after he lowers his gun"

"David, I think he is trying to help" Adelaide spoke up, not hiding the exasperation from her tone. "For God's sake, put the gun down, you are also now aiming that thing at me and my child, so now I have two guns pointed at me" She paused before adding, adamantly, "This isn't okay with me, by the way. If you put yours down, I am betting Mr. Taylor would do the same, am I right, Mr. Taylor?" her voice cracked a little bit and Bird's Eye loosened his grip as he felt the babe kick against him, Adelaide's adrenaline causing the baby to practically do flip-flops in her womb.

"I don't wish to harm anybody especially Miz Addie or her babe" Bird's Eye responded, "but I will defend myself"

"Grantland, don't be foolish, not when it is Addie's life at risk. What if one of those guns accidentally goes off?" Neil snapped, finally. Adelaide could see his anger now- he was livid and looked like he wanted to throttle him.

David put the gun down and Bird's Eye released her. Realization of what just happened hit her and she began to shake uncontrollably.

Bird's Eye was gone in a flash and the last thing Adelaide remembered was Neil's face as she pitched forward and him running towards her.

* * *

Neil's hand was cool against her forehead. "That's a good girl. Wake up now"

Her throat felt incredibly parched. "Can I have some water?" she asked.

Neil poured her a glass, helped her sit up, and handed it to her. "Drink it slowly"

"How long was I out for?" Adelaide asked as she sipped the water.

"A few hours" Neil responded.

Adelaide choked on the water. "A few hours?"

"You hit your head before I could catch you." Neil explained. "You handled that situation so bravely, I didn't expect you to pass out. I could nearly shoot Grantland myself for putting that stress on you. Christy laid into him though when she found out what happened- you could hear them fighting from the opposite end of the house" Neil smirked and Adelaide chuckled.

"Christy is home?" Adelaide asked and Neil nodded. "Returned with Alice right after it happened. She has been with you almost the entire time- I sent her to her room to rest- she is exhausted from her journey. She'll want to see you though"

She nodded. "Why did I sleep that long? Am I okay?" She asked. "Is my blood pressure elevated?"

He nodded. "It was elevated initially, but has come down since."

"How elevated?" Adelaide's forehead creased in worry.

"Don't worry about it. I'm keeping an eye on it. You have a rather large knot on the side of your head, but other than that, you are fine. I think your body needed rest"

"And the baby?" Adelaide's hand moved to her belly. "The baby is okay, right?"

"Heartbeat is strong, lass" Neil assured her. "while you slept, the babe kept shifting in your stomach. I'm surprised that in itself didn't wake you. Everything is fine"

"What about Tom?"

"He and Opal left- we tried to stop them, but they are afraid to put everyone in danger"

"What will happen to them?" Adelaide asked, her voice sorrowful.

"I don't know" Neil reached to squeeze her hand. "I don't want you to worry though. You need to focus on yourself and your child"

"She's my friend and I know what it feels like to lose a husband, Neil. Of course I am worried"

"I know" Neil replied, quietly. "But it really is out of our hands"

"That is so utterly frustrating"

"Welcome to my world, Adelaide" Neil replied and Adelaide was reminded again what a difficult job he had. When he left her to go tell Christy she was awake, she closed her eyes and prayed for them all. That was the only thing she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Thanks again to all who took the time to review- I love hearing what you think!**  
**

**Chapter 9**:

They all continued to worry about Tom and Opal, but so far there had been no further retaliation. They could only hope and pray that with time, it would blow over when they realized Tom wasn't going to rat them out.

In the meantime, Christy asked Adelaide to help organize the children's Christmas nativity play, since Neil had limited her activity and strongly requested she stay close to the mission. They were discussing and assigning roles one afternoon, when Neil sneaked in, wanting to check on Adelaide. He hung around the back of the room, listening to the children's rather lively debate.

"Well, I think Miz Addie should shorely play Mary" Creed told the class seriously. "She being ready to pop and all"

The rest of the class murmured and nodded their approval. "She is right huge" Isaak said.

"Shh" Ruby Mae told them. "That's not kind"

"We're not sayin she's fat" Little Burl piped up. "Only that she is the most like Mary. She doesn't have no man either"

"Yes, she did" Zady Spencer said. "Doc Simon, remember? He died. And Mary did have Joseph"

"Children" Christy spoke up. "It's not polite to talk about…"

"Abouts what?" Becky asked, curiously.

"Well, being in the family way and all" Christy replied and the kids laughed.

"Aw, shucks, Miz Christy, there's nothin wrong with that" Creed said. "My Mama had tons of babies and we never not talked about it"

Neil cleared his throat, trying not to chuckle. "I hope I'm not interrupting"

Christy rose. "Not at all, Doctor. We were just trying to assign roles for the Christmas play and got a bit distracted"

"Hey, Doc?" Creed asked, "Don't you think Miz Addie should play Mary?"

"Well" he glanced at Adelaide to determine how she was taking this. He was unable to read her expression, so he opted for the easiest way out. "That's a good question. I reckon we should ask Miss Addie what she thinks"

"You know that is such a good idea, children" Adelaide replied, her voice patient. "But if I play Mary, who would play Joseph?"

The children looked worried for a minute. "The preacher!" a voice piped up.

"No, the preacher is married to Miz Christy, not Miz Addie" Lizzie pointed out. "It could get confusing"

"How about the Doc?" Bessie suggested.

"Nah" Creed shook his head. "The Doc don't believe in God"

"And he's not married to Miz Addie either" Zac added.

"Well, maybe he should marry her…she's right purty"

"And her babe needs a pa…"

"And she's smart as a whip. The Doc needs a smart woman"

"Perhaps, we should stick to one of you all playing the parts, children" Christy suggested, quickly, before the children debated the merits of that idea too readily. Adelaide glanced at Neil, who grinned at her.

"Plus" Little Burl added returning to their original debate, "Miz Addie is having twins and Mary only had one babe…"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "Who told you I was having twins?" she gasped.

"Why just look at you" Creed replied, solemnly. "That's how my mama looked when she was carryin the twins"

The kids murmured their agreement and Bessie nodded, "The whole Cove is talking about it, Miz Addie…"

"Neil" Adelaide choked out his name and turned to him, unable to hide the horrified look on her face as Neil tried earnestly not to laugh, "Children, Miss Addie is only have one babe, I promise."

"If you says so Doc" Ruby Mae said, "but its as clear as day"

Neil cleared his throat again and Adelaide could tell he was holding back his laughter. "Are you questioning my doctoring?" he forced sternness into his voice.

"Of course not, Doc" various children muttered.

"It could be hidden" Bessie offered. "We've seen that before"

"Well, yes" Neil coughed slightly. "Speaking of Miss Addie, she needs to rest now. I think Miss Christy can work on assigning parts for you"

"You rest real good, Miz Addie, now. We'll take care of the parts" Creed told her, reaching out to pat her arm as Neil took her by the arm and led her out the school house, the children saying goodbye to her.

"I'm not having twins, Neil" Adelaide turned to him.

Neil chuckled. "Of course not"

She shot him with a deadly look. "It's not funny. Is the whole Cove talking about it?"

Neil shrugged, but didn't respond.

"You're checking again" she told him, firmly. "Make sure there is only one heartbeat"

"Now, are you questioning my doctoring skills, Miss Addie?" Neil asked with mock sternness.

"Well" Adelaide let out a breath "it could be hidden, you know? Best to double-check"

Neil laughed. "Alright, we will"

"And do I really look that fat?" she pressed. "Because if I do, I'm not following your orders to rest and I'm taking a really long walk this afternoon. An _extremely_ long walk. I might just walk to El Pano and back" She tossed her hair, which was wearing down today.

"You will do no such thing" he told her sternly as he gripped her arm. "And" his voice softened, "You look beautiful, Adelaide. You hair is pretty down like this" He released her arm to lightly touch the ends of her hair.

Adelaide stilled and studied him to see if he was teasing her. When she could tell the compliment was sincerely given, she relaxed. "Thank you"

"And" Neil's voice turned playful. "I agree with the children-you would have made a right fine Mary" He smirked at her, "you also have the right disposition for it- so calm, sweet and agreeable"

"Oh just hush now" But Adelaide couldn't hide the twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Julia and William Huddleston arrived a few days before the Christmas play. Christy and Adelaide were both happy to see their parents, though Julia instantly took to hovering over Addie, much to her chagrin. Julia had asked Neil his opinion on how much activity Adelaide should maintain and Neil told her to make sure she only took short walks, keep her feet elevated when she sat down and no medical calls. And Julia was determined that her eldest daughter would do just that. There was an underlying tension between mother and daughter, but William tried to ease it over the best he could.

Adelaide found as the arrival date of her baby grew closer, she became restless and anxious thinking of raising the baby on her own. She was discontent. She even found herself angry-irrationally angry at the situation she was placed in. And her mother wasn't helping, that was for sure. She held her feelings in pretty well, but they came out one afternoon when she decided she had enough and was just going to do what she wanted to do no matter what her mother…or Neil told her she should or shouldn't do- much to her mother's dismay.

Neil had stopped by to check on her and Miss Alice invited him to join them for dinner as it was almost supper time.

David said grace and they started to eat, making casual conversation.

"Alice" Neil asked. "Did you stitch up Creed's arm today? I noticed a large bandage on it. He was pretty tight-lipped about what happened, when I asked him about it"

"He fell hanging the star" Christy quickly offered. "He is lucky he didn't break anything, but he did gash it on the side of the desks"

Christy had answered too soon and for Alice, which was unlike her. Neil glanced at Adelaide, who had a pretty blush creeping up on her face. "We should really sit him down again and talk to him about the importance of not climbing up so many things" Adelaide said, trying not to look at her sister, knowing then they would be caught. "But he's a charmer. I'm so glad he is alright" she said, casually. She paused and turned to him. "Neil, could you pass the potatoes, please?"

"Yes" Julia piped up, in her soft voice. "It was a good thing Adelaide was there to stitch him all up. She insisted on doing so herself"

Adelaide bit back a groan. "Mother, really?" she asked quietly. "Honestly, Neil doesn't care who stitched him up"

Neil cleared his throat and turned to her. "I don't?"

"Well, um…" she shrugged. "I didn't think you would care"

"You didn't?"

Unable to read his tone, she glanced at Christy, who shook her head. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked.

"If you wish, dear" Julia said, smoothly. She passed Neil the potatoes to give to Adelaide.

"I see that you've had a busy afternoon" He muttered to her as he handed her the potatoes.

"I wouldn't say that" she replied.

"Tell me, Adelaide" Julia spoke up again, her tone sweet, but there was underlying bite to it. "Was that before or after I caught you climbing on the chair to hang the Christmas ornaments on the tree? Or maybe after your visit to the McHones? Or certainly before you cooked this delicious dinner by yourself, kicking everyone else out of the kitchen? I don't quite recall the order of events"

Adelaide dropped her fork on her plate. She could feel Neil stiffen beside her and she could feel the weight of his glare without even looking at him.

"Dinner is delicious, Adelaide. I didn't know you loved to cook so much" Neil told her, dryly. William fought a chuckle at the interaction between the two of them. Julia was at her wits end with Adelaide this afternoon, but he had a feeling that the situation was well in hand now.

"I was in the mood" Adelaide retorted, shrugging.

"I'm sure" he continued to stare at her. "In the mood for a lot apparently"

Adelaide tried her best to ignore his glare, but she was finding it hard to. She decided to change the subject and quickly, "Miss Alice" she asked, quickly. "How are the children up in Raven Gap?"

Miss Alice smiled at her, also amused by the situation. "Much better, Adelaide. I thank thee for asking"

"I'm so glad" Adelaide replied. She absently rubbed her belly.

Noticing the awkwardness, David tried to smooth the waters by asking Christy how the play was going. She gave her brother in law a grateful look.

As Christy was explaining and others chatting, Neil leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Eat your supper. We'll talk later"

She cleared her throat. "Will we?"

"Oh yes, Adelaide. You can depend upon that" he handed her a plate of vegetables. "Eat these too, lass"

After dinner, she began clearly the table, but Christy shooed her away. She met Neil's eyes and he crooked his finger at her, beckoning towards his side.

"Why do I feel like I am five again?" she asked him as she approached him.

"Maybe because you are acting like it" Neil told her, seriously. "Go get your coat. We are going for a walk"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to walk, Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide commented, saucily.

"Long walks" Neil reminded her. "as you very well know. You can walk over to the gazebo with me and sit a while. Bundle up, now. It's chilly" His tone suggested finality and while Adelaide wanted to dig in her heels and refuse, a walk with Neil was always nice, even one that involved scolding, so she agreed.

"Alright" Adelaide went to retrieve her coat, scarf, hat and mittens and meet him out on the porch.

He was quiet as they were walking, which unnerved her greatly.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Adelaide finally asked.

"I never met a woman who I wanted to turn over my knee as much as you" Neil told her, bluntly. "Or who deserved it more"

"Oh my" Adelaide stopped walking. "Well, it's a good thing I'm 9 months pregnant then" she said, wryly.

"It's not funny" Neil snapped. "And yes, you are 9 months pregnant. Climbing on chairs? Stitching up Creed? Visiting Opal? Cooking dinner- which by the way, I know you hate doing. Doing all this in one day? Really Adelaide! You surely do know how to test one's patience."

"I don't hate cooking" Adelaide crossed her arms.

"You do hate it! You've loved not having to do so as much. Everyone knows that" Neil shook his head. "You must be really trying to stick it to your mother to resort to that"

She shrugged.

"Are you going to say anything?" Neil glared at her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Adelaide retorted, her voice rising as well.

"Oh, yes you do" Neil crossed his arms. "You promised me that you would be a model patient if you stayed in the Cove. So go on. Justify your behavior. I'm waiting"

"You are infuriating" Adelaide glared back at him.

"I know. So are you. Go on" Neil prompted. "This I'm going to love to hear, I'm sure"

"Where would you like me to start, Doctor MacNeill?"

"Start with Creed"

"It was just four stitches. Hardly any and Creed wanted me to do it" Adelaide told him. "And you know what a soft spot I have for that child. I couldn't deny him. And Miss Alice was gone and it seemed silly to call you for something that I am perfectly capable of handling on my own. As for the walk to Opal's, I wanted to check on her to make sure everything is okay considering the circumstances...and I needed a friend to talk to. As for cooking supper, I felt like I should pitch in more now that you have ordered me to stop helping you. It wasn't a big deal"

"I understand you helping Creed, maybe…" he told her, "and maybe the walk to Opal's, especially with your mother driving you crazy, but what about climbing on the chair, which by the way, you conveniently forgot to mention? There is no possible defense for that except that maybe this pregnancy has addled your mind"

"Mother is a tattle tale" Adelaide muttered. "I'm not helpless"

"Standing on a chair to hang ornaments?" Neil's voice boomed. "Blast it, Adelaide!"

"Alright, so that was downright stupid" Adelaide conceded, scooting further away from him. "But, I didn't fall, so it doesn't really matter. And it's not like I wasn't listening to you. You said no more surgeries- stitches don't count. You said short walks- well, Opal's isn't that far. You never mentioned anything about cooking and you certainly never said not to stand on a chair. If you had, then of course, I would have followed your orders. Maybe you should learn to be more specific, doctor"

Neil grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. The moon illuminated their faces, reflecting off the water. They stared at each other for a few moments. Adelaide felt like he could see into the very bottom of her heart, the places she hid from everyone, except apparently him. Her lip trembled.

"You are something" he growled. "But you aren't usually reckless" he studied her expression. "Something is bothering you."

"What?" Adelaide shook her head, quickly. "Nothing is bothering me"

"No?" Neil asked, his eyes on her, studying her in that manner that completely unnerved her. Her resolve quickly crumbled.

"Ok" She sighed. "Maybe there is"

"I thought so" Neil squeezed her arm. "Let's sit. You are going to tell me what's wrong"

"I am?" Adelaide asked as Neil led her to the gazebo to sit.

"I think so" Neil replied.

"Are you always this bossy?" Adelaide asked as she sat down on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself. "Or do I just bring it out of you?"

"Both" Neil replied. "Now, what's bothering you? Tell me before you do something entirely foolish"

They waited a few minutes in silence, Adelaide trying to compose her thoughts.

"I feel caged in" Adelaide told him, quietly. "I love this baby, I want the best for it, but I'm trapped. I was supposed to be doing this _with Simon_. And he's gone. And the bigger this baby gets and the more Mother coddles me, the more I feel his loss. I want him here. He told me to stay home that morning. I could have gone with you. Even if I had slowed you down, maybe it would have been enough that the horse would have been spooked"

"You can't think like that" Neil told her. "The what-ifs will kill you"

"I know" Adelaide said. "But then I get mad too. I'm so angry with him, with God, then with me for being so faithless"

"Anger is a natural emotion when grieving, Addie" Neil responded. "I'm surprised you haven't felt it more before now, especially given your circumstances. And I wouldn't characterize you as faithless. That's me. It's your faith that makes you question these things. Otherwise you wouldn't care so much"

"It's just that I feel like Simon and Christy and Miss Alice and your Aunt Hattie- they have a faith that is unshakeable. And I want that but how can I not question things? I'm 23 years old and I'm about to deliver my dead husband's child. How can this be God's plan for my life? It doesn't feel like a plan and if it is a plan, it certainly not a good one. I feel so weak and that frustrates me."

Neil inwardly struggled with how to respond. He wanted to tell her that she was right- that it was even ridiculous for her to even believe in a God that would do this to her, but he couldn't bring himself to. Addie's faith was real to her and he knew if he tried to completely shatter it, it would shatter her as well.

"I think" Neil said quietly, "that questioning whether God is good or whether He has a plan will only make you stronger in the end. Because you did struggle- and you got to the other side. That's authentic faith, Addie. And that's what you long for- you are too intelligent to simply believe just to believe. The questioning makes you who you are. It's the opposite of weak."

She pondered his words for a few minutes and then turned to him, "you are awfully wise on matters of faith for someone who has declared there to be no God"

"Whether I believe or not has no affect on your belief" Neil told her. "And I know how important it is to you"

She nodded. "Do you think you would ever believe?"

"I'm a hardened skeptic, Adelaide" Neil reached to pat her hand. "There is no hope for me"

"There is always hope, Neil" Adelaide put her hand on his arm. She paused, unsure.

"What else?" he asked patiently.

"Am I that transparent?" Adelaide asked.

He nodded. "Right now at least"

"I can do this, right?" she asked, quietly. "Raise a child?"

"You'll be a great mother, lass" Neil responded.

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"I have no doubts-none at all."

She folded her hands and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Neil"

"You do know, Adelaide, when you are feeling this way, you can always come and talk to me" Neil told her. "I'd rather you do that than do something completely reckless because you are frustrated"

"You really don't mind?"

"I like talking with you, Adelaide" Neil reached to squeeze her hand, lightly. "Alot actually"

Adelaide smiled at him. "I appreciate that, Neil. I like talking with you, too"

He reached to help her up. "Let's go back inside before you get too cold and your mother misses us"

"Ah, my mother" Adelaide sighed as they walked back to the mission. "You know you could relax your orders for me just to get Mother off my back"

Neil shook his head. "Nah, nice try though. You will return to being a good girl and just so you are clear, that includes not standing on chairs and allowing Ruby Mae to help you in the kitchen" He shook a finger at her. "Specific enough for you, lass?"

Adelaide groaned. "Yes, unfortunately"

He chuckled. "You should be careful what you ask for"

"Indeed" Adelaide laughed back.

* * *

"Miss Hattie" Adelaide smiled at the older woman as she clasped her hands. "I'm so happy Neil brought you. Did you enjoy the play?"

"Enormously, Miz Addie" Hattie told her. She moved her hands to feel Adelaide's belly. "And how is this babe doing?"

"Well" Adelaide replied. "Neil's been quite firm in making sure I'm following all his orders. I wanted to come up and see you before Christmas, but I've been ordered to only take short walks"

Miss Hattie laughed, "And that is why Neil brought me- he knew you are tempted something fierce. Are your parents here?"

"Yes" Adelaide sighed. "Mother and Neil are now in cahoots together. He makes the order and he sees that Mother makes sure I obey. I wish everyone would stop telling me what to do. What's the point of being twenty three, a nurse, and living away from home, if I'm still being bossed around by know-it-alls?"

Miss Hattie laughed loudly, only outshined by Neil's booming laugh and Adelaide jumped at the sound. "I didn't realize you were standing right there"

"Clearly" he grinned, amused. "She's looking repentant, Aunt Hattie" he told her. "There is a right pretty blush creeping up on her face" and Hattie smiled.

"Be kind, Neil" she scolded, gently.

"Me?" Neil groaned. "She called me a know-it-all"

"Are you saying it's inaccurate, Neil?" Adelaide asked, innocently.

"No, not at all" Neil replied, easily. "I'm perfectly comfortable being one"

"Uh huh" Adelaide teased. "Well, Mr. know-it-all? Do I have your permission to walk over to the table there and get some punch?"

"I suppose so" Neil told her, clearly amused by her. "If you come right back"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Miss Hattie. Would you like some too?"

"Thank you, dear" Hattie turned to Neil when she heard her shuffling away. "You two should just admit what is as clear as day, even to one who is blind"

"And what's that?" Neil asked as he watched Adelaide, who went up the table, stopping on the way to bend down to talk to Creed, who smiled widely. She got her drank and was talking to Opal at the table, seemingly deep in conversation, probably about Tom.

"You are perfectly suited for one another" Hattie patted his arm. "Don't let this one go, Neil"

"For God's sake, she is about to deliver another man's child" Neil let out a breath. "And she is still mourning Simon"

"It won't always be the case" Hattie told him. "She'll have her winter of mourning, but springs a comin on the mountain, my nephew. It may take work, but there is something there. Trust me"

"You have never been one to mettle so, Aunt Hattie" Neil told her. "Don't start now"

"I'm not, child" Hattie told him. "I'm just observing- as much as I can without sight. And you are awfully concerned about Miz Addie's health, when woman have been havin babies up here for ages and you hardly bat an eye. You can't deny that"

"Hum" Neil muttered, but didn't further argue the point, his eyes still fixed on Adelaide.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Definitely a T-rating chapter for medical content- nothing explicit though so really no worries about that.

**Chapter 10:**

A snowstorm was whipping up the side of the mountain. Seemingly coming from nowhere, it now threatened to be fierce this Christmas Eve.

Neil frowned. He was glad he declined an invitation to lunch at the mission tomorrow. Mr. and Mrs. Huddleston were there and while that was not a problem, something seemed to have changed in the past few days after Adelaide and he had their talk that last night. He was sure that Julia felt their relationship was inappropriate or could be headed there and he didn't want Adelaide to have the extra stress of her mother reprimanding her for their friendship. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but she was watching their every move. Not to mention is was the Grantland's first Christmas and while he moved past Christy's choice, he always felt a pang seeing them together. She had chosen because of his lack of faith and while he didn't blame her, it was hard at times.

The phone rang. He was thankful that they had decided to connect the phone at the mission to his own home. It made communication so much easier, especially if he needed Adelaide or Alice's help.

He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Doc? It's David Grantland" he sounded worried. "Is Adelaide with you?"

"NO" Neil's heart skipped. "She's not there?"

"No, she left a note saying she was taking a walk" David replied. "We haven't seen her in an hour"

"Good God, man" Neil groaned, nearly losing his mind with worry at the thought of Adelaide out in this. "This storm is going to make it impassable soon. Are you telling me that she is out in this about to deliver her child at any moment?" Neil knew he was raising his voice unfairly, but the worry was masking as anger. "And nobody thought to stop her?"

"She was having a rough time" David defended. "She needed space and she snuck out. Nobody knew the storm was coming. We hoped she walked in your direction"

"Don't go anywhere" Neil snapped. "Until you hear from me. She can't be far. I'll check"

He dropped the receiver back on its hook and threw on his winter coat. Pulling on his boots, he made his way out into the storm. It wasn't terrible yet, but there was little time. What the hell was Adelaide thinking? Anger, worry, desperation was coming over him in full force- he had to find her and now.

He quickened his pace. "Addie" he called out and kept moving down the way that led to the mission. "Adelaide"

The snow was getting heavier by the minute it seemed and he kept calling until he heard a response.

"Neil" Adelaide practically bumped into him, unable to see. "Thank God. I didn't realize it was getting so bad. I didn't know whether to turn back, but I was closer to you" she panted as he grabbed hold of her to steady her. "I didn't know what to do. The snow is getting high and the baby is weighing me down. I'm so glad you found me" her teeth chattered. He could tell the fear in her voice. She knew that this could have turned out differently. He was determined to wait to scold until she was safe with him inside his cabin.

"We need to get inside before it gets worse" he told her. He gripped her arm tightly.

They were so much closer to his cabin than the mission so they fought the snow that was building up until they reached it. He pushed her in the middle of the room and then closer to the fire. Turning her around to face him, he pulled off his gloves and then her gloves and warmed her hands in his. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for pain or discomfort. "Any pain?"

"I'm really fine" she replied, the look he was giving her, unnerving her. She knew he was angry, but there was something else and she couldn't read what it was, which troubled her. "Really, Dr. MacNeill. I'm just cold"

Neil raised an eyebrow at her formal address. She must have known he was livid at her. "Take your coat off and your shoes. They are soaked" Neil instructed. "You need to try to get warm. I'm going to call the mission. I think your family is frantic" his voice was barely concealing his frustration and she knew it.

She nodded and did what she was told. She unwrapped the scarf from around head. When the snow started falling earnestly she had used the scarf as covering, having left her hat at home. She shrugged off her coat, trying to calm herself. She had been truly afraid. The storm had come out of nowhere and she honestly thought she might have not made it, especially with her belly weighing her down. It was a stupid idea to go for a walk, but she couldn't stay with her family for one minute longer. She took her shoes off and laid everything out by the fire, trying to dry them. She sat down in the chair by the fire, trying to get warm.

A few minutes later, Neil came back in. "I put some tea on. We are going to be here a while"

"What did they say?" she asked, not really wanting to know. Her hair was wet at its ends and she attempted to wring out the excess wetness with her hands while she talked to him.

Neil watched her efforts. "You will be fortunate if you don't end up pneumonia" he told her and walked back over to the lab. She saw him shuffling around and came back out with an extra blanket and a towel.

He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and handed her the towel. "Try to dry your hair as much as you can. You are still shivering"

"Thank you" Adelaide took the towel gratefully and began to dry the ends of her ponytail which were soaked. "Did they say anything?" she asked again.

"Not much they could say" he replied, shortly. He walked over to where she was sitting by the fire and began to stoke it, the heat filling the room.

"Are you warming up now?" he asked, his tone professional to a fault. He turned to her and quickly assessed her, now that her coat was off. "May I?" he asked and she nodded and he pressed her stomach lightly, the baby kicking him swiftly as a response. "Good movement" he remarked.

"Yes" Adelaide looked up at him, his expression still guarded, the light of the fire illuminating off his face. She knew that he was forcibly shielding his temper from her and she would almost rather he not. He moved away from her, but still stood by the fire.

"I'm really fine" she shivered slightly. "Getting warmer by the minute. The tea will help. The storm was only getting bad" The wind howled in response and she added dryly, "I think it is far worse now"

He didn't say anything, but his silence spoke volumes.

Adelaide took a breath. "I can tell you are angry with me"

"Damn right, I'm angry. What the blue blazes were you thinking, Addie?" Neil asked, unable to hold back any longer. "I understand being surprised by the storm, you not used to weather on the mountain, but regardless, you are thirty nine weeks pregnant, way too far along for rambles in the woods. Has your sense just left you entirely these days?" He glared at her. He was so angry, he just wanted to shake some sense into her.

"Neil" her tone was weary. "please don't scold"

"You ask the impossible of me, woman" Neil let out a frustrated groan. "I told you _just yesterday_ that you needed to take it easy, limit physical activity and you do the opposite. Why do I even bother if you are going to blatantly disregard doctor's orders? You promised me when you stayed in the Cove that you would listen to my instructions and yet time after time, you fight me on it."

"Is that why you are upset?" Adelaide rubbed her hands together. "Because I didn't follow the great Dr. MacNeill's orders?"

"No" Neil barked. "Nice try to turn this around on me"

"That's not what I'm doing" Adelaide protested, but a look from Neil silenced her.

"This isn't about my pride, Addie. For your information, I'm upset because you were incredibly foolish and this could have ended with me finding you dead between here and the mission. _That's_ why I'm upset!"

She stared at him, feeling shamed by his words, but also something else, that feeling she couldn't quite pin down yet.

Neil continued, his hands fisted. "Do you care so little about yourself or the life of your child? For God's sake, do you want to lose your babe?"

Adelaide looked stricken. "How could you ask me that?" she whispered, appalled. "Do you really think I am that horrible of a person?"

Seeing her shocked look, Neil felt a pang of guilt. He had lost his temper and pushed too hard. "Of course not" his tone softened a bit.

"I know there is nothing I can do to make you understand as my doctor, but as my friend, I think I can explain. Can you just not be my doctor for two minutes and listen to me?" she asked, continuing to rub her hands together by the fire. "Please?" she pleaded. The rift between them was almost unbearable to her now. She wanted him to understand. She needed him to understand her.

He didn't respond, but pulled up a chair to sit next to her. The tea kettle whistled and he held up a hand. "Wait. I'll be back" He moved a stool next to her and told her, "Feet up. Your ankles are swollen"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Yes, doctor" she responded, sweetly and plopped her feet up not so gracefully.

Seeing that she obeyed, he went and prepared tea for them, bringing it to her in a mug. She took a gratefully, sipping it slowly, allowing it to warm her. Neil sat across from her, drinking his own.

"Go on" Neil prompted. "I'm listening"

"I just had to get away" Adelaide began quietly. "David and Christy were so happy, and I don't fault them, but it's my first Christmas without Simon and it was just harder than I thought it would be. I could deliver his child any moment and mother wasn't helping with her constant hovering and worry. I didn't think. I thought I would take a short walk and it wouldn't hurt. I didn't realize I had walked this far- I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention" she looked over at him, "I didn't mean to cause anyone worry and I didn't blatantly mean to disregard your orders. I take all your orders quite seriously, Dr. MacNeill. I know better than to ignore you"

Neil sighed as he stared into his cup. "My first Christmas without Margaret was difficult as well. I do understand. But you have _got _to take better care, Adelaide. You insist on pushing yourself too hard. You are being careless with yourself and with the child. If I hadn't found you when I did-" Neil gripped his cup, before looking at her- his eyes meeting hers. "Your actions don't just affect yourself- they affect others too. Please think things through. _You_ are better than this"

She looked at him, unable to process her feelings. She had disappointed him and that hurt more than she could have ever thought possible.

"I will" she said quietly. "I promise. I know it could have ended badly and it was a truly foolish thing to do, even though that wasn't my intent. I'm sorry, Neil. Please don't be angry with me"

He saw her sincerity, her true remorse and something else. She was genuinely bothered that he was upset and disappointed with her. She cared. His anger abated quickly.

"I'm not angry" Neil told her, looking at her reassuringly. "I was, but I've calmed down. It's the Scott in me" he added, half-apologetic.

"Oh I know all about that. You intimidate the best of us with that temper" she laughed, before wincing, her hand moving to her belly. Her feet slipped off the stool as she bent over, the pain becoming more intense.

Neil moved immediately to her side. He took her cup from her so she wouldn't burn herself by spilling it and placed it on a side table. Kneeling beside her, he touched her arm and waited. When he saw the pain lifting, he asked calmly, "How many of those have you had today?"

"A few during the walk" she admitted, wearily. "But as you know I have been having them for a few days now. Alice said it was normal. I know it's normal. It doesn't mean anything"

Neil frowned. "I'm going to examine you if it gets worse" he told her, matter-of-factually.

She blushed and tried not to groan. "It's really not necessary. I'm sure I will know when I'm in labor"

"Don't argue with me" Neil told her with a pat on her shoulder as he rose to return to his seat.

Adelaide got up and moved to look out the window. "It's really bad" her voice shook as she looked at the snow whipping and jumped as the wind howled. "Could we be stuck here for days?"

"It's possible, but you're safe in here" Neil told her. "We have plenty of firewood and supplies. We will be fine. You have nothing to fear"

Adelaide put her hand on her belly. "What if the baby…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm a doctor, Addie" he reminded her. "While most woman prefer midwives on the mountain, I have delivered my fair share of babies"

"I'm not saying you aren't qualified, I'm just saying, I would rather not" she told him, lightly. "I'm terrified as it is, you know. As natural as it is, I have seen my share of babies being born too and it is horrendous" she wrinkled her nose up. "I know that people say it is so beautiful, but I am a nurse and I know the truth about it how miserable it is…"

Neil laughed, deeply. "Oh, Adelaide, you poor lass. You do know too much, don't you? But when it is time for your wee one to enter the world, you'll do great"

"I hope so" she answered, bleakly. "I guess it doesn't help that I'm still having nightmares about the Tatum delivery"

"What?" Neil stilled and then questioned, "This is news to me. Why didn't you tell me you were worried about it?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to be concerned"

Neil let out a breath. "But it's an entirely different situation that yours. She was preterm, the baby was breech. There were complications making the delivery a whole lot worse than a normal delivery" he told her.

"I know that" Adelaide replied, absently looping her fingers around her ponytail, a tell-tale sign of her distress. "I'm being irrational again- my doctor _has_ warned me about the dangers of that"

Neil chuckled. "You'll be fine" he reassured her. "Now, come sit back down, lass. You need to be off your feet"

"Alright" she sighed and took another step before the pain hit her again. "Oh" It was enough to take her breath away. "No, not another one" she groaned as she bent over. Neil quickly got up and held her to stabilize her. "This isn't happening"

The pain subsided and she took a few deep breaths. "That was a bit close together, wasn't it?" she asked, resignedly. "But that doesn't mean anything right?"

"Not necessarily" Neil took her by the arm and led her in the direction of the sofa. "Come sit down, now"

She paused suddenly and pulled away from him. "My water just broke" she told him, bluntly. "Oh, God, I'm not having this baby here, with you, in the middle of a blizzard. _I'm not_"

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter" he told her, his voice soothing and professional.

She glared at him. "I do have a choice. I won't. This is _not_ happening"

"Adelaide" Neil chided."Your water just broke. It is happening whether you want it to or not"

"I won't do it" Adelaide cried. "We are trapped here. We are alone. This is not the way it was supposed to happen. I refuse to do this."

"Adelaide, come now. Don't be ridiculous." He scolded. "It's not like you can just refuse to have this baby. It's coming out one way or another" Neil shook his head at her denial. "It can't stay in there forever"

"It can" Adelaide insisted. "And it will. I'm not doing this. I should have another week. I'm in charge here. I'm the mother and this baby will just have to wait until I'm ready"

"Well, lass, you probably should have thought about that before you decided to take a ramble in the woods and got caught up in the worst blizzard we have seen in years" Neil told her. "Which, might I add, the strain of fighting the snow probably contributed to your labor and caused your water to break"

"Neil" Adelaide grunted, disgruntled.

"Well, it's true" Neil shrugged. "And furthermore, you know it, which is part of the reason why you are so angry. Am I right?"

Adelaide groaned. "Perhaps" She paused and then sighed, rubbing her hand around the ends of her ponytail. "This is just so horribly awkward. Can't you see that?"

"I do understand that you are uncomfortable" Neil replied, calmly. "But you are an adult, Adelaide, and you can handle this. You need to calm down now. Your panicking is not going to help matters"

"Just give me a minute here to get used to the idea" Adelaide fisted her hands and closed her eyes. "I really, really don't want to deliver this baby here with you. No offense"

"None taken" Neil replied, smoothly. "One minute to sulk, then for God's sake, pull yourself together, Addie"

She opened her eyes and took a breath. "Okay. I can do this" Neil could sense her determination and knew that her panic was over.

"That's a good girl" Neil patted her arm. "No more of that. It's not ideal, but you losing it on me, isn't going to make it easy for either of us"

She looked down at the floor. "Your floor, Neil" she groaned, from embarrassment, as a puddle started to form, her clothes soaked.

"Will dry and be easy to clean up" he assured her. "The bed in the lab is full of the new shipment of medicine. There is not a lot of room in there right now. We'll go upstairs"

"Oh, my mother is going to murder me if I have this baby in your bed" Adelaide moaned. "She already thinks our relationship is inappropriate as it is. Did you know she cornered me and lectured me about proper decorum? This is so much worse than all that other stuff"

"I suspected as much" Neil admitted. "After we went for our walk that one night, things seemed different"

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide studied him. "Is that why you decided not to come for Christmas-because of my mother? I assumed it was because of Christy and David"

"Guilty" Neil told her. "But as for this, she'll understand"

"I'm pretty sure she won't. She'll expect me to hold the baby in until the snow clears"

Neil laughed and Adelaide frowned. "I'm not joking"

"Come now, Addie. You know that isn't true"

"I'm likely to be disowned" Adelaide groaned. "And Christy just cemented her status as the favorite daughter"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "You are giving them a grandchild. I'm pretty sure that will be a mark in your favor"

"Well" Adelaide thought about it. "I suppose that is true. But I'm sure they will have a lot to say about this none-the-less"

"Maybe, but your parents love you and they will just be glad to know you and the babe are alright. They were frantic when you were missing. They know this can't be helped. Babies come when they want to come. Now is not the time to hang on propriety. And I am…"

"Yes, yes, I know" she smiled in spite of herself. "You've told me quite often"

Neil helped her climb the stairs, taking it slowly. At the top, another contraction hit, stronger than the two previous.

She concentrated on getting through it, vaguely aware of Neil's steady hand on her back.

"I can't believe this is just the beginning" she commented. "I don't think I can do this- not alone" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not strong enough to do this"

"Listen to me, now. You aren't alone" Neil took her hands in his. "I know you are uncomfortable with this situation, but I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself. Let me help you through it. I'll even hold your hand if you want me to"

"Really?"

"Absolutely" Neil nodded. "I'm quite good at that"

"Hand holding?" Adelaide laughed through her tears. "Somehow, I can see that you would be good at that"

"The truth is we work well together. This won't be any different" He released one of her hand to wipe the tears that were falling. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can do this"

She swallowed her pride and her modesty. "Thank you, Neil. I'll try not to be horribly embarrassed"

"You're welcome. And I know it's hard for you, but try not to be embarrassed. It really is just a way of life" He led her to his room and almost instantaneously another contraction seized her.

"Again?" he asked as she gripped his arm. She nodded and moaned as it intensified. He waited until it subsided before adding, "We need to check the position of the baby"

"I know" she told him, but didn't say much as she studied her surroundings. The room was considerably masculine. It reminded her of him. Neil knelt and stoked the dying fire trying to get it roaring again. "Your clothes are soaked"

"Yes"

He stood.

"Let's see what I can find. I have most of Margaret's old things. There has to be something that will fit"

"Thank you" He returned a few minutes with a white cotton gown. "Try this. She wore it when she was pregnant. It should fit"

She took the gown from his hand. "Are you sure about me wearing this? We could figure something else out if it bothers you"

"It's alright, Adelaide. You shouldn't worry about me right now"

She nodded. "I had another contraction while you when you were gone. I don't think this is a false alarm"

"Considering your water just broke, I doubt it" he reminded her.

"Right. I know that" she frowned. "What is wrong with me?"

Neil shrugged. "You aren't used to being the patient and pain and worry is affecting your judgments. I'll probably have to remind you of a lot tonight. Don't worry. I won't hold it against you later"

"Well, that's good at least" Adelaide mumbled.

"The storm is not letting up either. This baby is going to be born here and everyone is going to have to be okay with it. They will be too focused on the child to much care how it got here. Go ahead and change. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm getting us water and we need towels. Are you thirsty?"

"I actually am" she answered and Neil left her alone again. She quickly changed and put her wet clothes by the fire. One more contraction and she managed to make it to sit on the bed to try to bend over and work through it.

"Another one?" he asked as he came in with towels and a pitcher of water, basin, and glass. He poured her some water. "Drink this"

She did so and Neil worked to put towels down on the bed. He propped a pillow up for her.

"I'm sorry this is going to be so messy" she said, frowning.

"This baby isn't the first one I've delivered nor will he or she be my last. And I dare say between the surgeries and illness and everything, I have seen far worse" Neil replied. "It doesn't bother me and it _usually_ doesn't bother you either"

"That is different" she told him. "I'm not _usually_ the patient"

"But I'm still the doctor" Neil told her, kindly, yet at the same time, not leaving room for her to argue her point further. He patted the bed. "Let's see what's happening. I want to make sure the baby is in a good position. We don't want any surprises"

She took a breath and didn't argue. She knew there was wisdom in what he was saying. She didn't want a situation where the baby was breach and they didn't know about it until she was pushing.

"Could you check the baby's heartbeat first, Neil?" Adelaide asked as she climbed into bed and he pulled the sheet over her. "I want to make sure he or she is alright"

"Sure, I wanted to do that anyway" He arranged her gown to see her belly, still making sure she was well covered by the sheet and reached for his stethoscope, which rested on the bed and found the heartbeat.

"Is it good?" she asked, needing reassurance.

"Perfect, lass. We'll check it periodically to make sure the wee one remains just fine" Neil told her, feeling around her belly again. He pulled down her gown and moved the sheet up a bit. "Now, let's see what's happening, alright?" His voice was so calm and matter-of-fact that he put her at ease in spite of the awkwardness. "Try to relax as much as you can"

"Okay" Adelaide responded. Neil was careful to be gentle, but still she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, Addie" he murmured, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to check the position. "I know it hurts you. Take a breath for me"

She grimaced but tried to breathe like he said. "My God, this is miserable" she told him, honestly.

"The more you can relax, the easier it will be. Try thinking of something else" he suggested.

"That's so not going to work" Adelaide groaned. "What could I possibly think about at this moment?"

"Have you picked out names for the babe?" he inquired, his voice soothing.

"Um, no" Addie sighed. "I probably should have thought of that before now, right?"

"Nah" Neil told her, as he pushed down on her stomach, causing her to wince again. "You can always wait and see what the baby looks like. Did you and Simon never discuss names?"

"After my miscarriage, we didn't want to jinx it" Adelaide admitted. "So, I have no idea what he was thinking with that. I think he wanted a little girl though"

"What are you hoping for?"

She took a breath. "I really don't know. I always picture me with a baby girl, but now that Simon is gone, having a son would be special to carry on his name since his family isn't living. I would be happy either way. Do you have any guesses of what they baby will be?"

"I can understand about wanting a son, but I do think a little lass like her mama would be fun." Neil told her. "But your guess is as good as mine"

"Wouldn't it be great if one day they could figure out what babies were before they were born?" Adelaide asked.

"Aye, but there is something special about the surprise that would be taken away if we knew" Neil finished. "All done" he fixed the sheet so it covered her fully again and pulled the quilt up from the bottom of the bed, the room still having a chill in the air. "Good job, lass"

Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief and unclenched her hands where she had been gripping the sheet tightly. "And?"

"4 cm and definitely lowering, but still rather high. Head down, which is good"

She tried to look up over her belly as he washed his hands. "only 4? And still high? Are you certain?" she stared him down, challenging his diagnosis in a way that other people might fight disconcerting, but Neil just found it amusing.

He chuckled. "Aye, it's good, though" he said as he dried his hands.

"It doesn't sound good to me" Adelaide grumbled.

"Now Adelaide" he sat on the bed, facing her. "You know that babies don't happen right away. First babies could take hours even days" he reminded her.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her days as a nurse in Asheville. "Not for me. You _will_ do a caesarean if this takes longer than 24 hours" she insisted.

"And risk infection? I don't think so" Neil replied. "You aren't the doctor here, I am"

"I've seen woman go days and so help me, Neil, I will cut this baby out myself if that happens whether you are the doctor or not!" Adelaide exclaimed and Neil had no doubt that she would try.

"Now, I see what you mean that Dr. Grant had no hope of handling you if something went wrong" Neil patted her arm, affectionately. "Let's not worry unless we have to, alright?"

"Fine" she grumbled. "But can you help me out of bed? I want to walk"

He remained silent and she prompted, "I can show you the newest journal articles that say that this is the best thing to help get things moving, if you'd like Neil or you can just trust me—and Fairlight and Opal who suggested it"

"Well, I see labor has not broken your feistiness, lass" Neil commented as he rose. "I thought Christy said you were the sweet one out of the two of you, but Simon had warned me otherwise."

She grinned. "Simon knew me well. And I'm definitely not as sweet as my sister. She's an angel. Although, I do believe we Huddleston woman just know how to get under your skin, doctor"

"Now, that I believe" he replied, seriously.

She swung her legs over the bed and Neil helped her up. She walked around for a bit before another contraction came, practically causing her to buckle over. She groaned and bent over, Neil steadying her once again. "Try to breathe through it, Addie" he instructed her calmly. "You are holding your breath and fighting the pain" She forced herself to focus on breathing and it was much better.

"Thanks" she told him, gratefully.

"More walking?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Maybe later"

He nodded and helped her back in bed. He tucked the covers up over her. "I'm going to go sterilize some instruments and get some reading material to occupy our time. Do you mind?"

She shook her head and Neil left her for a while. When he came back, he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He unrolled a towel full of instruments and more supplies, laying it on the small table next to the bed.

Adelaide looked over at them. "Oh Lord" her voice was hoarse.

"Just a precaution, lass" Neil said, trying to soothe her obvious fear. "Try not to think about it"

"So easy for you to say" she replied. "Please don't use those on me"

"You are going to be fine" Neil reached to squeeze her hand. "Don't be scared"

She took a calming breath. "I'm trying. What did you bring to distract me?"

Neil let go of her hand to plop a stack of papers on the bed. "Just some light reading, Nurse Addie"

"Oh goodie" Adelaide clapped her hands. "I love this type of reading"

Neil chuckled. Only Adelaide could be genuinely excited about reading medical journals while in the middle of laboring. She was something else. And one thing was for certain, this was shaping up to be an interesting night.

**A/N**: Had to split the chapter into two chapters- got way too long. **Up next**: Adelaide delivers her baby- girl or boy? Any guesses?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The contractions came closer and closer together, taking her breath away. Soon the reading was a forgotten pile by the bed. Neil was a steady presence beside her, calming speaking to her through it. He reached for her hand when he saw it getting too bad and her struggling not to panic. Adelaide took his hand without hesitation, squeezing it tightly. Between contractions, he sponged off her face with a cool cloth, he encouraged her constantly.

After a particularly rough one, she looked at him helplessly. "I can't do this much longer" she fought tears.

"But you're doing great, lass" Neil brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I know it's rough. It won't last forever"

"I want Simon" she whimpered and Neil scooted closer to her. "He was supposed to be here. He promised me that he wouldn't let me do this alone. He _promised_ me."

"I know, Adelaide" Neil told her, quietly. She leaned into him as another contraction hit, his arms around her. He held her until it passed and she looked up at him. "Thank you"

"For what it is worth" he helped her lay back down, "I know that Simon would have wanted to be right here with you, taking care of you regardless of what propriety said he should do. He wouldn't have let anybody kick him out of your room"

"He and mother probably would have gotten into a disagreement over it" Adelaide giggled at the thought. "Simon would have won of course- he always did. Mother had a soft spot for him" She smiled. "You're right. He would have wanted to be with me. I don't think he would have had it any other way"

Neil nodded. "And when it came down to it I don't think he would have trusted your care to anybody but him"

She shook her head. "To you he did" Adelaide told him, softly.

"Aye. I suppose he did" Neil responded. "And I know he would have also thought that you are doing a wonderful job. He would have been proud of you, lass"

Adelaide lip quivered. "It hurts to know that he will never be able to hold our child. I hope I raise this little boy or girl in a way that would make Simon proud"

"You will" Neil nodded. "This wee one is lucky to have you"

"You are too sweet to me at times" Adelaide responded.

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "I'm just being truthful"

Adelaide smiled and wiped her eyes. They were quiet for a bit before Adelaide asked, "Is it Christmas yet?"

Neil looked at his watch. "Not quite. Almost"

"I've always loved Christmas time" Adelaide remarked. "Not my first choice to spend this Christmas though"

"What do you love about it?" Neil asked, curiously.

"The hope" Adelaide replied, easily.

"The world is a bleak place, Adelaide" Neil told her, frankly. "I suppose it is good to have some hope, even if it is a foolish one"

Adelaide laughed. "Oh Neil. That's a horrible way of looking at things"

He leaned back in his chair. "So what is so hopeful about Christmas?" he asked. "I really want to know"

She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Everything was so wrong, Neil. Everything. Things had gone horribly astray" Adelaide stared down at her belly. "Much like my life after Simon's death, but God had a plan to right it. It started at Christmas- in the form of a little baby- a helpless child- fully human, yet divine. Only God could come up with redemption like that. Oh, not again" she groaned and Neil leaned forward to grip her hand. "This is another bad one" she told him, squeezing her eyes shut.

She twisted, trying to fight it. "Don't fight it" Neil said softly. "It won't help"

"I'm trying" she said, exasperated, until it lifted. She took a breath, trying to compose herself again. "That's why I like Christmas- the hope. And trust me, I need all the reminder of hope I can hold on to"

"How can you say that's hope though?" Neil asked. "The world is still so broken- hunger, disease, death, war, poverty-need I go on?"

"It's not entirely righted now" Adelaide told him, "but Christmas is just the start, Easter continues it and one day it will be fixed. I struggle with it Neil, daily, but I _do_ believe that. I have to"

Neil stared at her. "I prayed for a miracle when Simon fell. It didn't do any good"

"Is that what you think?" Adelaide asked. "You got him home to me against every odd. He should have been dead, but he got to say goodbye to me. He comforted me. If I didn't have that, I would have been lost. I needed him in that moment. That's your miracle" She patted her belly. "And this too. God's answers to our prayers aren't often what we want, but he does hear. Simon and I prayed about us staying here together and God's answer was that this was where I was supposed to be. It wasn't the one I wanted, but it is all part of his plan. This is how he is righting my life- I don't quite understand it, but I _have_ to believe there is a plan. Otherwise, I'm lost"

"I just fail to see how an intelligent, rational person like you and like Simon was can set aside reason to believe this" Neil commented.

"Because maybe I believe that there are things that I can't comprehend how it works" Adelaide told him."Think about trachoma. God knows how it works, but we are still learning about it. If it is true for science and medicine, then why can't it be true for the world?"

"Because it doesn't make sense" Neil said.

"Not all things are supposed to" Adelaide responded, softly.

Neil paused, about to say something but then stopped himself. He gave her a small smile. Adelaide looked at him quizzically.

"This is when I would say something sarcastic and your sister would run away mad as can be" Neil told her and Adelaide grinned.

"You make her so mad at times. I really think you have a gift for it and you do half of it on purpose just to see the way she gets" she said.

"That may be a fair assessment" Neil admitted.

"But I'm not my sister and even if I wanted to run, I don't think I would be able to get out of bed without your help at the moment. So why didn't you say whatever you wanted to say to me?" Adelaide asked, curiously. "I believe what Christy does, yet you never once have fought with me over it. Why don't I get sarcastic, cynical, challenging Doctor MacNeill too?"

Neil laughed. "Those are some pretty powerful descriptions, Adelaide. Is that how Christy described me to you?"

"Oh, that's what I inferred from what she described" Adelaide laughed back. "No, I think she described you as frustrating and a know-it-all, which is completely true"

Neil smiled. "You have called me that on occasion"

"I have" Adelaide nodded. "So, what's the difference between me and my sister, Neil?" she pressed.

"Christy is so innocent and naïve and builds her faith upon idealism" Neil replied, frankly. "Half the things she spouts off are what Alice tells her. I want just to shake her and make her think for herself"

Adelaide laughed. "You would rather her be cynical and jaded?"

"I'd rather her be real" Neil retorted. "You tell me these things and it comes off as authentic because I know you have struggled with it and come to the place where that is what you believe. I have no desire to challenge you. You have never tried to be someone you are not"

"I don't believe Christy is either" Adelaide responded. "I think she is just finding who she is"

"Maybe that is true"

They fell quite before Adelaide spoke again, "Let's change the subject" Adelaide suggested. "This is way too deep thinking for laboring. Tell me about your ancestors. Christy said there is a good story there. I want to hear it. I've been meaning to ask you since we've met and we are always so busy with one thing or another. Now would be a great time, if you don't mind. I need a distraction"

Neil nodded and told her the story of his ancestors, captivating her with his family history between her moments of pain.

More hours passed and the storm was still raging and they were still stuck. It was the middle of the night now and both of them were exhausted.

She had dozed for a few minutes, not sure if she had passed out from the pain or what, but when she woke up, Neil's face was buried in the covers.

"Neil?" her voice was gentle as her hand covered his, gripping the reddish blonde hairs on his hand. His head rose. "Is all this reminding you of Margaret?"

"Aye" Neil answered, disconcerted. "I've delivered babies since then, but it was here that it happened. They wouldn't let me see her until it was too late and all I could do was wait for her to die. She was so weak and in so much pain"

"That's awful, Neil" Adelaide rubbed his hand, comforting him.

"Seeing you in pain reminds me of her. It doesn't help that you are so much like her. I thought Christy was her spitting image and then I met you and it's unbelievable how much you could be her twin"

She took a breath. "I'm so sorry this is bringing back those memories. I would never wish that on you." She bit her lip. "Is that why we grew close so quickly, because I was like her?"

He stilled and studied her. "Is that what you thought? We became friends because you were like my dead wife?"

"Well" she took a breath as another contraction came on strong. "Wait a second" she closed her eyes and tried to focus on relaxing, aware of Neil's hand rubbing her arm, gently, soothing her. When it subsided, she looked at him. "I would be lying if that thought didn't cross my mind once or twice"

"Oh no, Adelaide" he shook his head, swiftly. He grabbed a cloth, dipped it in water, and wiped her forehead. "You are like her physically, but worlds apart every way else. Well, maybe except when we disagree…you both know how to light the fire under my temper"

Adelaide laughed at him, "Really? I wouldn't have known"

Neil smiled at her, "though even with that, she was nasty and petty at times, you rarely are"

They waited through another contraction, Neil's hand gripping hers and then continued.

"But you loved her" she whispered, knowingly. "And she died bringing your child into this world"

"The babe was a bonny lass" he told her. "like her mama. She died two days later. It's why after I found out you were expecting, I tried to get you to go home. I couldn't have what happened to her, happen to you. I promised Simon I would take care of you"

"And you have taken care of me" she assured him. "I'm fine. I'm just having a baby. The baby is in a great position and I'm strong. I'll be fine"

"I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you" Neil grumbled.

"And you have" she retorted. "multiple times tonight. I understand though. Sometimes when we are in surgery, I panic because Simon's death comes pouring over me"

"I know" Neil said quietly. "I can tell when it happens"

"But why didn't you say something?" she asked, shocked. "I'm surprised you even let me continue to operate with you if you knew"

"You always work it out and the moment passes so quickly" he answered her. "And you are the best nurse I have ever met"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Absolutely" Neil's voice was adamant. "Simon agreed too. He told me you could have gone to medical college if you wanted to, but your parents never made it an option"

"You two think too highly of me" she smiled.

"I don't think so" Neil answered. "He was right and you know how picky I am"

She fought through another contraction, before she asked. "While we are being honest here, I want to know more about you and my sister-"

"About Christy?" he asked. "You have wanted to ask me since their wedding. I'm surprised you haven't brought it up. That must have taken a considerable amount of restraint"

"I didn't think you particularly wanted to relive that moment" she commented, knowingly. She flipped his hand over to look at his palm. "I'm an excellent stitcher-upper though. No scar"

"No" Neil told her. "Not a trace"

"I know she cares for you a great deal"

"She chose her God over me" Neil struggled. "She chose Grantland over me"

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" she asked, curiously. "I never wanted to ask her"

"Aye" Neil replied. "she said it was hopeless as long as I didn't believe in her God. I just couldn't right then"

"She made the hard choice for both of you" Adelaide told him. "Is it still hard for you?"

"Less so with each day" Neil told her. "Your friendship has helped with that. You distract me"

"I do hope that's not the only thing I'm good at" Adelaide teased him and Neil replied gruffly, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean you are just such a handful that I barely have time to dwell on my heartbreak"

"Keep talking, doctor" Adelaide groaned. "Oh, good God, this hurts" Neil squeezed her hand.

"Breathe through it, that's a good girl" Neil encouraged through it and then it finally passed.

"Do you think you will ever get over her?" she asked, quietly. "Over Margaret too?

"Maybe. Like you and Simon?" Neil looked unconvinced, but before she could respond, she cried out in pain, with another contraction.

"Neil" she gripped his hand, tightly. "I have to push. Now"

He squeezed her hand once, before letting go and quickly moving the covers over to see what was happening.

"Let's see what's going on" he said.

"No, don't" she grimaced, but he ignored her.

"Just keep trying to breathe" he instructed as he sat on the bed. "We need to make sure the baby's position is still good and you are fully dilated before you try pushing"

"But you don't understand" Adelaide responded. "I have to push now."

"You know what will happen if your body isn't ready" Neil told her. "Or the baby is in the wrong position. Try to relax now." he was gentle, but he knew she was hurting.

"I can't stop shaking" Adelaide tried to take deep breaths, but she was at the end of her tolerance. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's the hormones" Neil murmured to her, his voice soothing, as he tried to make sure the baby was in the right position. "Completely normal, remember?"

"This is not normal" Adelaide's teeth chattered. "Or natural"

"I know it seems that way" Neil told her. "We are good. Head down and fully dilated" Neil responded. "Let's try to move you so you are elevated more. Gravity will help you with this, I think"

He helped her sit up and propped the pillow behind her. "Ok, with the next contraction, try to push"

"I'm so scared" she shook so much- the pain and pressure unbearable.

He looked into her eyes when he realized her panic. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be, Addie. I'm here. Everything will be fine. You can do this, I promise"

"You sure?" Adelaide asked, breathing heavily.

"Absolutely" Neil soothed. "You are about to meet your child, lass"

He coached her through this stage of labor, sitting on the bed with her and she felt like it was lasting forever.

"This is taking forever. Please tell me it is almost over" she begged. "If I push just a little more, will it be done?"

"You're almost there" he answered. "You are doing really well. Hang in there, lass. The head is right there. Wait a second"

Adelaide tried to look over her belly to see what's happening. "What's wrong?"

"Don't push, Addie" Neil commanded, his voice grave.

"Oh God. That's impossible" Addie cried. "What's happening?"

"The cord is around the neck" Neil told her, calmly. "We need to get the babe out now" He reached for the forceps that laid on the table and Adelaide's eyes grew wide as she tried to squirm away from him.

"Absolutely not" she cried. "Do a caesarean instead"

"Are you mad?" Neil asked, incredulously. "The complications-"

"I'll take my chances. I've seen what those horrid things usually do to women, Neil" Adelaide groaned. "I'm telling you no"

"I'll fix you up afterwards, I promise. You'll recover" Neil tried to soothe her, but Adelaide was adamant, "No, Neil"

"Adelaide" Neil snapped. "Don't argue with me. Not now"

"Try something else, first" Adelaide entreated. "Please. Dr. Grant would use those things-I chose_ you_"

Neil groaned and threw them back down. "Let's see if I can loosen the cord"

"Oh God" Adelaide cried. "Neil"

"Just give me two seconds" Neil struggled. "There. It's looser, but you need to get the babe out now or I'm using the forceps whether you like it or not. I'm not risking the child's life"

"Agreed" She pushed again and Neil encouraged her. "Good. That's it. Head's out" He reached to slip his finger in between the cord and the baby's neck to keep it from choking it.

"Can you…?" She strained to see what was happening.

"I got my finger there. Keep going. We can't wait for another contraction."

"But-"

"Adelaide, push now" Neil ordered and snapped her out of her worry.

"Oh, there we go" He gently grasped the baby and swiftly untangled the cord from around its neck. It was quiet in the room- too quiet.

"Neil? Is the baby-" her voice was hoarse, but then the baby let out a wail and both of them laughed.

Neil wiped off the baby and wrapped the child in a towel, before placing him on her chest "You have a strapping young lad, Adelaide. He looks like Simon."

"It's a boy" She giggled in wonder as the baby continued to wail. "And oh he does. Hello, my beautiful boy" The baby nestled into her and quieted down as Adelaide patted him, gently.

Neil smiled at her. "Good job, mama."

"Thank you, Neil" She told him, appreciatively. "You are an excellent doctor"

He chuckled. "well, thank you. You were a surly patient"

"I'm sure" she grinned at him. "I'm sorry I fought you-"

"It's ok. I'll let it go this time, considering the circumstances" Neil told her. "What will you name him?" he asked as he touched the babe's head, smoothing his full head of hair. "Do you have any ideas now?"

She nodded. "I have the perfect name"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense" Neil chuckled. "What have you come up with?"

She looked away from the baby to meet his eyes. "Doctor MacNeill, meet Simon Neil Napier" she responded, her throat dry, "if that is ok with you"

"I'd be honored" he answered, honestly. "It might get your mother talking though"

"I don't care. Simon would have agreed with me and that's all that matters to me. We both treasured your friendship and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you these past few months, not to mention the past few hours" Adelaide told him, reaching to grip his hand. "It's only fitting to name the baby after the two men I respect most in this world, save my own father of course. So, just let her talk. I dare her to"

Neil leaned over. "Little Simon Neil it is then. Your mother doesn't stand a chance when you set your mind to something, Adelaide"

"Isn't that the truth" Adelaide laughed.

After placing the babe in her arms, Neil had delivered the afterbirth, cut the cord and bathed and cleaned the baby off for her. He then examined him, which caused him to fuss loudly. Adelaide had brought some supplies over for the baby to have at his place as she was over there quite a bit. Neil as thankful he had suggested it and Adelaide hadn't argued. They had a few diapers and clothes and a snuggly blanket to keep Simon warm. He dressed him, wrapping him in the blanket.

"He's perfectly healthy, Adelaide" Neil told her, as he placed him in her arms. "though I think he inherited your temperament when it comes to my doctoring" Adelaide laughed at that and Neil left her alone to give her privacy to feed her son.

He brought her water for her to clean up as well, insisting on staying in the room, but promising to focus on the baby. She managed to feel somewhat better as she washed and changed. She started to strip the sheets, but Neil stopped her. "Sit here and hold Simon. You are too weak to do that"

She nodded, sinking into the chair, feeling incredibly sore. Clean sheets and towels down, Neil helped her back into bed and tucked Simon next to her, she falling asleep almost immediately. Seeing her comfortable, Neil leaned forward to tenderly kiss the top of her head.

"Sleep well, lass. You deserve it" he said, his voice low, before headed downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

A/N: Thanks to those who have taken time to review. Let me know what you think if you have the chance. :)

**Chapter 12:**

"Adelaide?" Neil shook her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked, wearily as she tried to shake off sleep. Her body felt so stiff and sore and even though she was sure she slept for a few hours, she still felt so tired.

"It's mid-morning" he told her. "Merry Christmas"

"I had forgotten about that" she responded, with a small smile. "Merry Christmas"

"I brought you some soup" Neil told her, putting it on the table next her. "I want to check you first though to make sure you are healing"

"That's fine" Addie consented and he helped her move from her side to her back. He felt her belly, massaging it, causing her to groan.

"Sorry, lass" He murmured.

"Has to be done" Adelaide shrugged. "No worries. Is it going back to normal?"

He nodded. "More so than earlier when I checked you, so we are on the right course"

"Good" She sighed. "I'm glad"

"Do you think you can sit up and eat some? You need some nourishment in you"

"I think so" Addie replied. She grimaced at how hard it was to move. "Do you mind helping me though?"

"Not at all" Neil reached down to help her sit up, propped her pillow behind her and handed her the soup.

"You're hurting, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes on her, in his analytical manner.

"Just really sore" she admitted. "I feel like I've been run over by a team of horses. It's hard to move. I thought this was supposed to be so natural, it doesn't feel natural"

Neil laughed. "It will get better" he picked up Simon, who had begun to fuss and cradled him gently, rocking him in his arms. "As long as you don't push yourself" he added, with mock sternness.

"Yes doctor" she smiled. "Is it still bad out there?"

Neil nodded. "I think we will be here a few days. Regardless of the snow, I'm weary about moving you for a few days until your strength returns. I talked to your parents though- it's a miracle I got through"

"Oh my" Adelaide frowned. "What did they say?" The look of dread was so clear upon her face that Neil couldn't help biting back a laugh. She seemed more like a wayward child caught in the act of doing something truly awful, than an adult who just delivered her first child.

"They were thrilled of course" Neil told her, quickly, trying to ease her worry. "Can't wait to meet the wee lad"

She bit her lip, worried. "Are we in trouble here?"

Neil looked at her. "Don't worry about it. The lad's timing entering the world saved us though. I think most people assume nothing inappropriate will happen so soon after you deliver"

Adelaide's face pinked slightly, which Neil laughed at. "That is what you meant, aye?"

"Well, yes, but" she paused and Neil found her inquisitive expression quite hilarious.

"Are ye curious about something, lass?"

Adelaide couldn't help herself. "Even if I even didn't deliver when I did, I was too far along for—oh, never mind. Stop laughing" she told him, sternly. He was looking a little too thrilled by this conversation.

Neil continued to chuckle, shifting the baby. "They have sex up til the very end, if that is what you are asking. Some say it brings on laboring"

"Really?" Adelaide's grew wide at the thought as she paused contemplating it, her shock evident and then looked sheepish.

"But I'm not asking" she quickly added, her cheeks becoming rosier that her natural curiosity superseded her sense of propriety. "That would be beyond inappropriate"

"Nah" Neil shook his head, biting back his laughter. "You are asking me as a doctor, right?"

"I'm not asking" Adelaide asserted, "not really, that is" she mumbled under her breath.

Neil grinned at her. "If I wasn't holding this wee babe, I would think that _you_ need lessons about the birds and the bees from your sister" he teased.

"Stop" Adelaide replied, but couldn't help laughing either. "It's just completely not acceptable to talk about it where we come from"

"I've gathered" Neil said dryly. "But regardless, I think we are fine"

"Even though you delivered the baby?" Adelaide asked, eating her soup.

"Well, I don't think people would expect me just to leave you and have you deliver him yourself" Neil told her frankly. "And they do know I'm a doctor and having babies are a way of life around here."

"Having a baby is tough-I don't know how they can have 10 or 12" Adelaide grimaced at the thought.

"I don't think it is about the babies, lass, more about the process of making one" Neil reminded her, a tad mischievously.

Adelaide blushed. "Well, regardless, I'm personally glad Simon is my last. That was miserable" she reiterated.

Neil looked at her, oddly. "You don't think you will ever remarry? You are still a young one"

She stilled and looked at him. "I have never pictured myself with anyone but Simon…I'm not quite sure" she replied, honestly.

"Not finding someone in Asheville?" Neil asked, causally, still rocking the babe, who had fallen back asleep.

She bit her lip as she put the empty bowl on the table. "After being married to Simon, I can't imagine marrying a man who thinks my only worth is to further their position. And considering Simon left us pretty well off, the only men interesting in marrying a widow with a child, would just do so for the money"

"You could never be stifled in a marriage, I don't think" Neil told her. "Or at least be happy with that"

"I may not have a choice I guess if I move back home like mother and father want me to" Adelaide frowned. "I can already see the dinner parties where they try to throw eligible suitors at me. And of course, no nursing…no, I'd rather be an old widow than to be destined for that"

"Still it can be a long life without someone to share it with" Neil pointed out.

Adelaide frowned. "Well, now you have gotten me thoroughly depressed"

"I'm sorry, Adelaide" Neil said, quickly. "I just think you should be open to what life brings you"

She nodded. "Maybe I will apply to medical school" she said, lightly. "Now, mother and father would love that one. Stop looking at me like that- do you not approve of women doctors?"

"You aren't trapping me with that one" Neil laughed loudly, which caused Simon to stir and start fussing.

"Here" Adelaide held out her arms. "He probably wants food"

"Do you want me to leave?" Neil asked, as he placed the little one in her arms.

"I'll just cover him, you're fine" She unwrapped the blanket from around the baby and tossed it over her shoulder to create a covering for him.

Neil grinned. "You are already acting like a cove woman. That didn't take you long at all" he told her, approvingly.

She laughed. "Not quite, thank you. I can't imagine just nursing with not covering at all, though I'm sure that is an easier way of doing things. I'm just being practical here. I really don't feel like being alone and I want to hear your answer about woman doctors"

Neil sat back down. He stretched out his legs and pondered over his answer. "You would be an excellent doctor, woman or not"

Adelaide laughed as she positioned the baby. "Now, that is entirely dodging the question with flattery"

"Perhaps" Neil replied,"but that is my answer. I don't want to get your ire up with while you are recovering"

"Fair enough" Adelaide said. "For now, that is" She looked at the baby, underneath the blanket. "Another question for you: why haven't you remarried?"

Neil was silent for a few moments and Adelaide took her eyes off to baby to look at him. "Is that too personal? You did ask me"

"No, I don't mind" Neil told her, quickly. "It's just I was trying to think of what to say" he sighed. "I'm not as young as you are, Addie"

"Listen to you" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You act as if you are ancient"

"Old enough to be _your _father" Neil replied, frankly.

Adelaide chuckled. "Oh, please. You're being silly"

"Mountain children marry at 16 or 17 and babies come soon after that" Neil pointed out. "I'm quite older than you"

"Well, yes, you are older" Adelaide rubbed Simon's head. "But you aren't too old to remarry. I mean if you found someone nice, they wouldn't really care about the age difference, I don't think. Your life isn't over Neil because you are approaching 40" She looked at him, saucily. "And while the verdict is still out with you, they do say with age, wisdom comes"

"They do, do they?" Neil grinned at her. "And that is maybe why you listen to me so well?"

"Exactly" Addie teased. "Because you are so experienced and wise"

Neil laughed and Adelaide pressed, "So, now that I have deemed that excuse as foolishness, what is your real reason, Doctor MacNeill?"

Neil was quiet for a few minutes and Adelaide studied him as he looked at his hands. "What is it, Neil?" she asked, quietly.

He sighed. "Margaret and I didn't have a happy marriage. We were passionately in love, but we never did try to build a solid relationship. The highs were really good, but the lows were downright miserable. She was miserable in the cove. And I took it personally. Part of it was my fault, I didn't try to help her adjust. I was off doctoring and she was lonely"

"That would have to be hard" Adelaide said, her voice soft. "for both of you"

Neil nodded. "We both have a tendency to be nasty when we fight too. Lots of hurt feelings and I was too stubborn to try to deal with them and own up for my part"

She adjusted the baby and looked back up. "It sounds like you learned a lot from that though, Neil. And every marriage is different, right? Simon and I never really struggled in our marriage, never fought, never had an issue, but it makes me wonder, if we did, how would we have handled it?"

"_You_ never fought?" he raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I find that hard to believe"

She grinned. "I can't imagine why that would be so surprising for you" she paused. "Simon and I seemed to have the same mind about things. He was so laid-back as well, the perfect complement to my intensity at times. And let's be honest, he was quite the patient man, God bless him for putting up with me" she added, wryly.

Neil laughed. "You aren't so bad, Adelaide."

"Thank you for that" She was silent for a few moments, staring at the baby, "Your marriage had a lot of stress that mine didn't have, Neil. Life here is so much more difficult than Asheville, especially if you aren't used to it. It would test any marriage to the core. Just because you and Margaret's marriage was unhappy, doesn't mean you can't be happy in another marriage, especially with what you had learned. Maybe you should take your own advice and be open to the possibilities life has to offer" She held the baby up and began to pat his back.

"Maybe I should lass, maybe I should" He stood. "I'll take the wee one. You get some rest. You are looking peaked again"

"You don't mind?" Adelaide asked, suddenly feeling the weight of her exhaustion. "I know you must be tired too"

"I slept some earlier" Neil told her. "I'm used to lack of sleep and I'm not the one who just pushed out a 9 lb babe. You need rest more than me"

Adelaide looked at him in surprise. "I thought he looked big. But I was so tired, I forgot to ask. 9 pounds, no wonder I feel horrible"

"Aye" Neil smiled down at the baby. "He's a healthy lad for sure, even if that made it harder on his poor mama. I'll take good care of him, Adelaide."

"I know that" Adelaide handed him the baby. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Neil carried Simon on his shoulder. "Rest, Adelaide. I'll bring him back when he is hungry again"

* * *

They spent a few snowy days together, Adelaide recovering and Neil caring for both her and the baby, with such a sweet tenderness and ease that made the recovery so much more enjoyable. And all the while, they were never short on laughter and the lightness that Adelaide had come to love about their friendship. Yes, they had their moments the past few months where they argued, but she loved being around Neil- almost too much at times. And Neil felt the same way- the cabin was empty without Adelaide and Simon- even in the few short days, he became used to her laughter, the way she sung to Simon in her off-key voice and the way they could talk with ease from anything from relationships to medicine, even politics.

She returned to the mission- her mother and father delighting in their grandchild, who was a sweet cuddly little one. Opal came to visit soon after, having heard the news.

"Oh, he is the sweetest babe, Miz Addie" she said as she sat on her bed and snuggled him.

"He is" Christy concurred as well. "He looks so much like Simon"

Addie smiled. "He does. He comes by his name honestly"

"And you namin him after the Doc" Opal said. "That was real sweet of yous."

"I don't know what I would have done without him" Adelaide told them, honestly.

Christy bit her lip. "That must have been uncomfortable though having him there"

"Maybe for the first hour, but after that, it hurt so much, I didn't really care" Adelaide responded. "I just wanted somebody to hold my hand and tell me it would be alright and that I wasn't actually dying, which I sure I was."

Opal laughed. "That's the way of it. And the doc can be right patient when doctoring. I bet he was mad as a poked hornet's nest to find you in the snowstorm though" she remarked, knowingly. "Did his temper come out?"

"Oh yes" Adelaide nodded. "He let me have it alright, but he calmed down pretty quickly"

"We were all so worried about you, Addie. Mother and Father were frantic until Neil called" Christy told her. "And David said Neil nearly bit his head off when he found out, he was so upset at the thought of you out in the blizzard"

Adelaide paused. "Really?" she asked, quietly, reaching out to rub Simon's cheek.

Christy nodded, a bit disconcerted by Addie's contemplative look. She rose. "You need some more water, Adelaide. I'll go get it for you"

"Thank you, Christy" Adelaide said as Christy closed the door.

"What are you thinking on, Miz Addie?" Opal looked at her.

Adelaide shrugged. "I don't know how to quite put it into words" she paused. "there were moments right after Neil found me that I couldn't quite read him…and more troublesome, I couldn't quite read my own feelings"

"You and the Doc have grown real close in the past few months" Opal told her.

"And things are so comfortable and natural between Neil and I" Adelaide told her. "I don't want that to ever change"

"But some change is good, Miz Addie" Opal responded. "If you can find it in ye heart to be opens to it"

"I don't think Neil sees us as anything but friends" Adelaide said. "Or a fulfillment of an obligation of a promise he made to Simon"

"It may have started that way, Miz Addie" Opal told her, "but it doesn't have to end that way. Just don't lead him on. I know Miz Christy didn't means to, but the Doc was powerfully hurt by her marriage to the preacher"

"I wouldn't hurt him for the world, Opal" Adelaide said, quietly. "But at the same time, thinking of that possibility so soon after burying Simon makes me want to run home to Asheville. I'm comfortable with Neil as my friend, the thought of him as something more makes me feel all…I don't know how to describe it…topsy-turvy, maybe?"

Opal chuckled. "You likes him Miz Addie. But I am bettin he is right different than your first man was and that thought has you frettin a bit"

Adelaide nodded. "Neil's presence fills up the room wherever he goes. Simon was a lot more reserved and laid back. Neil is so passionate about everything. There is a wildness to him in his spirit. He can be gentle and sweet, but that other side of Neil…its unnerving at times. I was never unnerved by Simon"

"In his heart, Neil is still a mountain man, Miz Addie" Opal told her. "And you ain't able to tame a mountain man"

"That's true" Adelaide paused. "There is no pushing Neil around, that's for sure"

Opal laughed. "But that means you haven't tried, now does it?"

Adelaide laughed. "At times, I've think I have driven him crazy by wanting to do by own thing even if that interferes with what he has ordered me to do"

"That's good for the Doc too" Opal told her. "He needs a strong woman"

"I want him happy" Adelaide grew quiet before sighing. "But it's still really soon after Simon's death to really even think on this though. It makes me feel not loyal to Simon's memory to even talk of this"

"Nah" Opal shook her head. "You needs to think on a future for ye and the babe. But take it slow-like. And see where it leads. But don't close ye heart off, just because ye might get hurt"

"He hasn't said anything though" Adelaide told her. "Could we just be reading something into it that's not there?"

"I supposing its possible" Opal said. "But I'm thinking he won't say anything until he's sure you are ready. Regardless, I know one things- he looks at ye differently than he does anybody else, even the way he looked at your sister before she married the preacher"

"I'm just not sure" Adelaide admitted. "But I'm trying not to think on it too much"

"Good idea, Miz Addie" Opal advised as Christy came back into the room and they changed their conversation for her sake.

* * *

"I don't think I have properly thanked you for taking such good care of my daughter and grandson" William patted him on the shoulder as he joined him on the porch.

"It was my pleasure" Neil replied, honestly. "Your daughter did most of the hard work. She's a fighter"

William laughed. "She is that" He looked out, leaning against the porch railings. "I was worried about her after Simon's death and especially learning that she was expecting a child. She could have so easily fallen apart. I know you played a big role in preventing that from happening"

Neil shook his head. "She needed a purpose. Helping me care for the people here provided that. I didn't have much to do with it."

William turned to him. "She needed a friend. And she found one in you" he paused before, adding, "Forgive my intrusion, but exactly how close are you and my eldest daughter?"

Neil was silent for a few moments, "Are you asking my intentions?"

"Do you have intentions?" William asked, eying him curiously.

"I don't know" Neil responded, honestly.

"Hmm" William thought for a few moments, "you care for her, though, don't you?"

Neil nodded. "Enough to want the best for her- and that's not me"

William shook his head. "If you mean best as in comforts that life has to offer, then yes, Asheville would be best for Addie. But Julia and I have talked about it if Addie moves back home. Any man we can think of would drive Adelaide to the edge. Most men in our society don't take too kindly to a woman who is so driven and independent. They would either crush her or pacify her- two miserable options for her. She would either retreat into herself again to survive or stage a full out rebellion- both not conducive to a successful marriage"

"And you think I could do better reigning in your daughter's spirit?" Neil chuckled.

William laughed. "I have to admit that I have noticed how she responds to you. And Adelaide does need reigning in at times, though at other times it's more of channeling her spirit. She isn't the typical woman of today. She needs someone who will take the time to try to understand her…as I think you do"

"Adelaide is special" Neil responded, "I know that. And I don't want to see her defeated or unhappy any more than you do. But I fear what she had with Simon won't be easy for her to move on from, regardless of who it is with"

"And yet, she is moving on. I see a difference in her with each of our visits- a little more happy, a little less sad, a lot more like our Addie. And I see that change the most when she is around you."

"Even if that was the case" Neil replied, "I don't share her faith"

"And that is a problem" William agreed. "Yet, Adelaide is an adult. She has been married, she has bore a child. She is old enough to decide whether that will be a problem for her or not" he sighed. "I'm going to speak freely here. Adelaide is different from Christy. Remember that"

"They seem so similar" Neil told him. "yet once you get to know them, they are very different"

William nodded. "Christy is a fixer. She sees right and wrong, black and white. She's passionate about that. Adelaide likes to fix things too, but knows that some things can't be fixed. And she sees the shades in the world. Christy is an idealist, Adelaide is a realist. And Adelaide's heart has been broken before. She knows how devastating and hard life can be."

"I can see that" Neil thought on it. "Still, what I can offer her is a devastating and hard life. And I'm still a mountain man- completely different than Simon"

"Have you ever thought that Adelaide might need someone completely different than Simon?" William asked.

Neil pondered that. "What do you mean?"

"If she sees Simon in a man that is interested in her, she won't be fully able to embrace that relationship…she'll compare him to Simon and that wouldn't be good for any relationship" William pointed out. "She might do well with someone completely different than Simon"

"Yet Simon and her were well suited" Neil argued. "It would make sense for her to find another man like him"

"True, but as well suited as they were for each other, Adelaide needs to have someone that challenges her a bit more. It's back to knowing when to reign in her spirit and knowing when to channel it. Simon channeled it extremely well, but he never truly reigned her in when need be. She was driving herself into the ground with her work. Julia and I tried to step in to intervene, but they wouldn't hear of it. They thought we just didn't want Addie to work at all, which really wasn't the issue. It would have come to a head eventually and then we don't know how they would have reacted to that"

He paused, "I guess what I'm saying is that if you are truly interested in a future with Addie, don't dismiss it because you are different than Simon. Different doesn't mean bad for her"

"Yet, even if I am interested, she told me recently that she can't see herself with anybody but Simon"

William shrugged. "She is scared to see herself with anybody but Simon. Take your time with it and she'll come around. It may take some work on your part though, but I really believe that you two could be just as happy as the two of them, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation" He paused. "All I ask is that you try your best not to break her heart"

Neil nodded. "That I can promise you"

"And if she runs" William patted his shoulder. "Chase after her. You won't have a dull moment with Addie around"

Neil laughed. "No, I don't think I will"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A nice long chapter...would love to know what you think!

**Chapter 13:**

Adelaide's parents reluctantly left Adelaide and Simon at the mission and Neil bullied her the first few weeks to stay indoors and rest. After the first month, Adelaide was going stir-crazy. There were in a middle of a warmer spell and Adelaide was aching to get out in the nice weather before it turned cold and snowy again. She had gone on short walks, but she was up for something longer.

She was sitting on the porch, talking to Simon, when Neil walked up.

"I think he is really close to smiling" Adelaide told him, looking up.

"I think it is a wee bit early for that" Neil cupped the back of Simon's head, rubbing it tenderly. "Do you feel up for a walk, Adelaide?"

"Really?" Adelaide's eyes widened. "Where are we walking to?"

"Aunt Hattie is hankering for a visit from you and the babe" Neil replied. "And it's the perfect weather for it. I think it will turn cold again soon, so we better not pass up this opportunity"

"I'd love that" Adelaide said. "And I definitely feel up to it. I think the fresh air will do us both good"

Neil nodded. "I'll carry Simon though, since it is a longer walk. Wrap him up well, Adelaide and I think you still will need a coat"

"That's fine" she replied. She went inside to change Simon and pack extra diapers and clothes, before bundling him up in a blanket and finding Neil, who was on the porch talking to Christy, seemingly deep in conversation.

They stopped talking when she came back out, making her feel like she was interrupting something private.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Adelaide told them. "Should I come back in a few minutes?"

"Of course not, Sissy" Christy quickly said, "Neil said you were off to Miss Hattie's"

"We are" Adelaide replied. "I'm excited" Neil took the baby from her arms. "There you go, lad" he murmured as he adjusted him on his shoulder.

Adelaide tugged on her own coat and with a goodbye to Christy, they headed off. Christy stood watching them leave, Miss Alice finding her. She followed her gaze.

"They are awfully comfortable with each other" Christy turned to Alice. "I think Neil is developing feelings for her"

"Does that bother thee?" Miss Alice asked gently. "They have a lot in common and I haven't seen either this content in a long while"

"I want my sister happy" Christy said, quietly. "After Simon's death, she deserves it. Neil too. And I'm happy, truly. It's just my reasons for not considering Neil hold true for my sister too"

"Neil's lack of faith" Miss Alice sighed. "I think thee must remember, Christy, Adelaide may not have an objection with it"

"But she should" Christy turned to her. "Simon was so strong in his faith. It is what she is used to. I know Adelaide believes too. I'm just concerned they are getting attached and Addie will realize that too late to prevent hurt feelings"

"If that is the case, I think thee should pray" Miss Alice advised. "But remember, Christy, it is Adelaide's decision. She didn't interfere when she was in the middle of thee and Neil, respecting both of thee. I would extend the same courtesy to her, as hard as it will be for thee not to speak thy mind"

"I don't know how she did stay out of it, Miss Alice" Christy smiled. "Adelaide always speaks her mind. I think it is a family trait"

Miss Alice laughed. "Indeed. Prayer, Mrs. Grantland. That is what thee should do. And trust thy sister"

* * *

"How is he sleeping?" Neil asked as Simon settled right down against him for a nap.

"Up still a few times in the night" Adelaide sighed. "I think I am just used to going around in a daze these days and looking like a mess"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "You look lovely as usual, though perhaps a little wearier"

She blushed. "Thank you. Opal said it is normal for this age and I just have to wait it out. At least he isn't a big screamer"

"Good eater though" Neil patted his back. "Healthy little lad"

"Indeed" Adelaide smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Lots of colds and coughs" Neil replied. "No influenza yet. I'm thankful"

"Perhaps the change in weather is contributing to it" Adelaide suggested. "Keeping you busy though?"

Neil nodded. "You feeling well?"

"Almost back to myself" she replied. "Do you think I could start helping you again? Even if it is just with research or definitely surgeries if you need me"

"Hum" Neil pondered it. "Let's see how you do today. You are sleep deprived and I don't want that to cause you to be more susceptible to illness"

"Research?" Adelaide gave him such a hopeful look that Neil couldn't deny her. "I've been helping around the mission with cooking and household chores which I know is appreciated, I just want to feel like I'm doing more"

"Research should be fine" he laughed. "I sent for a whole new batch of articles that I would love your input on"

"Excellent" Adelaide said."And I can do more if you need me to"

"We'll see" Neil retorted. "You have been quite the good girl though in following my orders to rest"

"Oh, but I was being so tempted these past few days with the nice weather" Adelaide admitted. "I was considering breaking doctor's orders when you came up"

Neil laughed. "I suspected that might be the case, which is why I decided to invite you to come today"

"I think you know me well" Adelaide grinned.

"I'd like to think so" Neil replied.

They continued in easy conversation, Neil catching her up on various patients, until reaching Miss Hattie's. Miss Hattie was thrilled to see them.

Adelaide sat on the porch with Miss Hattie, putting the baby in her arms and taking a seat in the chair next to them.

"I wish I could see him, Miz Addie" Hattie said, rocking the babe in the chair. "Neil said he is absolutely wonderful"

"He did?" Adelaide asked. Neil was inside, making tea for them. Adelaide had offered to, but Neil shook his head and told her to enjoy her visit. "Did he tell you how he made his appearance?"

"Christmas Day. Isn't that somethin?" Miss Hattie said. "It's a special child to share a birthday with the Christ child"

"In the middle of a blizzard no less" Adelaide shook her head. "It was quite the adventure"

Miss Hattie fingered the baby's cheek. "And Simon Neil is a right fine blessing to you, Miz Addie"

"He is that" Adelaide responded.

Neil came out with the tea. "I'll take the babe, Aunt Hattie so you can have your tea"

"Are you sure, Neil?" Adelaide asked. "I can hold him and drink the tea at the same time"

"Aye. Enjoy yourself" Neil scooped up Simon and sat on the porch steps with him, talking to him.

Adelaide watched as she sipped her tea. She continued to talk with Miss Hattie until Neil interrupted with a loud laugh.

"He smiled at me, lass" Neil turned his head to look at her.

Adelaide put down her tea. "Seriously?"

Neil stood and placed Simon in her lap. "Smile for your mama, lad"

He kept coaxing him until Simon gave a wide smile, which caused them both to laugh.

"I thought you said it was too early, Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide reached over to poke at his arm, teasingly.

"Well, it is" Neil replied. "What can I say? The wee one likes me."

Miss Hattie laughed too. "He does seem right fond of you, Neil."

"It's mutual" Neil replied, seriously. Adelaide glanced at him and their eyes met for a moment, before Addie blushed and looked away, the spell broken. But the look she gave him stuck in his mind for days to come.

* * *

Adelaide eventually took some of her nursing duties over- leaving Simon with Christy if staying close by or carrying him with her like Opal taught her to do in a sling. She was the children's favorite in stitching up various wounds or putting them at ease when they were sick and needed Neil to check them out. She was also Neil's favorite assistant in surgeries, though she couldn't help as much with that with Simon's feeding schedule. She had to let go of a lot of her frustration when she had to go through the process of washing up and rewashing so she could take a break to feed her screaming son. Neil found himself visiting the mission more often and spending the evenings with Adelaide and Simon. Christy, David and Miss Alice also joined them for conversations and there was an easiness that Neil enjoyed. He was content not to push them into a relationship, but let it develop naturally.

When Simon was about two months, influenza hit the surrounding areas, but no documented cases in Cutter Gap…yet. A haggard looking Neil came by in between the influx of patient visits trying to keep everything under control. They had closed the school in hopes to prevent an epidemic, hoping it keep it out of the cove.

"What can I do?" Adelaide asked as she put the stew she had made in front of Neil.

"Nothing, lass" Neil shook his head, adamantly. "You can't be away from Simon long enough to help"

"Where have you been?" she asked, handing him a piece of bread.

"Raven Gap"

"How many cases are there?" Adelaide inquired, filling a mug with coffee and putting that on the table for him.

"Thanks, Addie" he told her and she nodded. "You're welcome"

"Five…well, four now. One of the children in Raven Gap died" he shuddered and put his spoon down.

Adelaide studied his defeated expression. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Neil. It is always the worst when it is a child or a baby"

He turned to her. "Please go back to Asheville with Simon, Addie" She heard something in his voice that made her heart lurch.

"It's worse in Asheville, Neil" her voice was quiet. "Mother and Daddy say there is an epidemic there. I think I'm safer here, especially since there are just cases in Low Gap and Raven Gap. But there has to be something I can do here while you and Alice are away"

"Will you visit the expecting women? When Alice stops by ask her for a list. I think Elizabeth Holcombe is due soon- Alice was going to deliver the baby, but you may need to. You can take Simon with you. The older kids would love to watch him" He looked apologetic. "I know you hate midwifing"

"It's fine, Neil" Adelaide told him, quickly. "I can do that for a while until Miss Alice can return"

"I won't be around, so if there is an emergency situation, you need to handle it" Neil told her.

"Are you giving me permission to perform a caesarean if I need to?" Adelaide asked.

"As a last resort" Neil told her, adamantly. "You better make sure it is absolutely necessary to save the woman's life and that you are fairly confident it will be successful. If it is a last ditch effort and it isn't likely to make a difference, don't attempt it. Don't play hero, Addie, aye?"

"I understand" Adelaide nodded. She studied him as he continued to eat. He looked so tired and he was considerably subdued- so unlike Neil. She felt the strongest urge to wrap her arm around his and lean her head on his shoulder. He was moving her heart these past two months after Simon's birth in ways that she was finding harder and harder to ignore. At first, the stirrings were subtle, but as Neil continued to find time for her and they spent more and more time together, she found that those feelings were getting stronger. Instead of acting on her impulse, she settled for questioning, "How much sleep you have you gotten?"

"Not much" Neil admitted. "It comes with the job"

"Still could you spare a few hours?" Adelaide asked. "You look dreadful" she added, straightforwardly, hoping to emphasize her point that he really did need to rest.

Neil chuckled. "Ahh, lass, I've missed your sweet ways"

"Oh, was that too blunt?" Adelaide laughed. "I'm so sorry" she smiled at him. "Well?"

"Is my nurse trying to boss me around?" Neil asked, his voice turning light for the first time since he came by. "How successful have you ever been at that, Nurse Addie?"

"Well, there is a first time for everything" Adelaide responded, patting his arm. "I've become quite used to having you around. And plus, you would be a horrible patient if you got sick. Miss Alice would get frustrated and then I would be stuck nursing your cranky self back to health. What a headache that would be!" She added, dramatically.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Neil laughed. "I will rest for a few hours after I finish eating" he told her.

"Good" They talked for a few minutes while Neil finished eating. Addie caught him up what was new with Simon and Neil talked about his sick patients. When he finished, Adelaide walked him to his horse.

"Neil?" Adelaide asked as he un-tethered Charlie. "You will take care, won't you?" She couldn't quite hide her concern- the anxiety was written all over her face. It roused Neil's heart and caused him to hope. He knew their friendship was strong, but Adelaide was giving him signs that maybe she was learning to care in a deeper way. He was determined not to spook her though, knowing her tendency to overthink and overanalyze- it was helpful in nursing at times, but a detriment in matters of the heart.

"Aye, Adelaide" He reached out to squeeze her hand. "I'll check back in a few days"

And after Neil rode away, Adelaide stood on the porch for the longest time- trying to make sense of her growing feelings.

* * *

Adelaide made good on her promise to visit the expecting mothers around the Cove to check on their health and their unborn child. The women of the Cove having heard how Adelaide saved Ruth Tatum's life trusted her and welcomed her midwifing openly even if they were used to Alice or on occasions Opal if Alice was too busy. Adelaide really preferred to leave that to the other ladies, but with Opal busy with her young'uns at home due to the school closing and Alice busy with the influenza cases, she knew this was the way she was supposed to help. The ladies, having bore many babies before, sat her down for chats after she examined them, giving her plenty of advice on rearing Simon, which she appreciated. When Lizzie Holcombe went into labor, Adelaide delivered their little girl- Simon being rocked in the other room, by the Holcombe's eldest daughter, Lizette.

The labor and delivery went quickly and after Adelaide spent a few hours helping out making sure Lizzie was recovering well, she wrapped Simon around her and took the long walk home. Simon started fussing a few minutes into the walk and Adelaide realized it had been a while since she had fed him. But she was so tired that she kept walking, hoping he would settle back to sleep without his belly full. When it seemed unlikely, she realized that she was passing close to Neil's cabin and figured she could make a quick stop, resting on his porch to feed Simon, which would be infinitely more comfortable than finding a rock somewhere. She turned her direction to head to his cabin. She was shocked to see him on his porch, smoking his pipe as she approached.

Neil smirked at her as he heard Simon's rather unrelenting wails.

"Hello, Neil" Adelaide smiled at him as she jiggled Simon. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was hoping to borrow your rocking chair"

Neil laughed and patted the seat of the chair. "Go ahead, lass. The lad seems rather insistent"

"I had lost track of time" Adelaide said, sheepishly, setting her bag on the floor. "I should have fed him before I left the Holcombe cabin" She quickly unwrapped Simon and used the shawl to cover him. He settled right down as he fed vigorously.

"You were at the Holcombe's?" Neil asked her.

"Yes, Lizzie had her baby. Another little girl" Adelaide told him. "They seem happy"

"Any complications?" Neil inquired and Adelaide shook her head. "Everything went smoothly and quickly. She practically dropped the baby out. I was quite jealous, actually"

Neil laughed. "Have a few more young'uns and the same will happen to you, Addie. This is Lizzie's fifth"

"No, with my luck, I'll still have long labors with the lot of them" Adelaide told him, rolling her eyes. "How are things with you? I'm surprised to see you home"

"Last case was settled yesterday" Neil told her. "Only that one death. We were fortunate"

Adelaide sneaked a peak at him. "You look better than the last time I saw you"

"I came home yesterday and slept all day long today" Neil admitted. "I feel better"

"So you think it is all over with?" Adelaide asked, her voice hopeful.

"Aye" Neil said. "There hadn't been new cases in about a week. We were just dealing with the patients still sick. It could have been so much worse"

"And it managed to stay out of Cutter Gap" Adelaide said. "Closing the school was a good decision, I think. Will we reopen it soon?"

"I think that would be alright" Neil nodded. "Have you been checking on the mothers like I asked?"

"I have" Adelaide gave him a quick update on each patient. "I will have to say that carrying this little one with me for the visits made them a lot more willing to accept me and the women were rather eager to pepper me with all sorts of mothering advice"

"I'm sure" Neil said and put down his pipe as Adelaide picked Simon up and began to pat his back. "Would you mind if I see the lad?"

"Be my guest" Adelaide handed Simon to Neil and Neil smiled as he held him. "He's grown a lot in the past few weeks"

Simon started to coo at him and Neil added, "I see you have become quite the talker, just like your mama" He told him and Simon smiled and cooed more loudly. "That's right. Tell me more" he encouraged and Simon complied, rather adorably.

Adelaide watched them interact and as she did, she found herself growing emotional. There was sweetness to Neil that came out in spite of his gruff behavior at times. The stirrings were back and it made her nervous. Could she really open herself up again? She found herself thinking these past few weeks if she could ever love another man…share a life…be intimate with another man besides Simon. Those thoughts terrified her and the thought of doing that with Neil made her weak in the knees- something she never felt with Simon when they were courting. And that made her feel like she was betraying him, but having that strong reaction to another man. Noticing her silence, Neil looked over to her.

"What's wrong, lass?" he asked, his voice low. "You are pensive"

Adelaide shrugged. "Maybe it was helping Lizzie give birth…I'm all emotional for some reason"

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you, of all people, is giving over to the belief that childbirth is so beautiful" he told her. "Seems unlikely that would be the culprit"

Adelaide shrugged again, but remained silent and Neil wisely decided not to push her. Instead, he changed the subject, opting to discuss with her the journal article he wanted to write.

* * *

Winter melted into Spring and Neil continued to find opportunities and ways to seek Adelaide out. They spent a lot of time together, but Neil was eager to push them forward a bit more, especially now that he sensed Adelaide's feelings were developing. There were times when he could tell that she was studying him with such a contemplative look, which she quickly tried to hide once she saw he noticed. When that happen, she suddenly became shy and nervous- so unlike Adelaide, but Neil actually saw that as a good sign. She was aware of what was going on. She just needed a little more prodding to think with her heart instead of with her mind. He decided that they needed some more relaxed time alone.

"Can I come by tomorrow?" Neil asked as Adelaide had joined him on the porch one night after a night spent at the mission. Christy, David and Miss Alice had gone on to bed and Adelaide walked him out.

"Of course" Adelaide replied. "Is there something you need help with?"

"Actually" Neil looked at her, steadily. "We have been busy and I was thinking we need a break. There is a spot in the cove I want to take you and Simon to. There is one stipulation though"

She inclined her head towards him. "And what's that?"

"We can't talk anything medicine related" Neil told her. "No research, no surgeries, no patients, nothing that has to do with doctoring or nursing"

"That's impossible" Adelaide laughed.

Neil chuckled. "Think of it as a challenge, Addie. Are you up for it, lass?"

She nodded. "I'd love that. Why don't I make us a lunch?"

"Sounds great" Neil told her. "I'll come by around noon then"

"Perfect" Adelaide looked up at him as he climbed onto Charlie. "What are we going to talk about if we can't talk about medicine?"

Neil winked at her. "We'll think of something. Night, Addie"

"Goodnight Neil" And her heart danced as she watched him ride away.

* * *

"Tell me" Neil began as they began their walk- Adelaide holding Simon and Neil carrying the basket, "What were you like as a child?"

"Hmm" Adelaide thought for a moment. "Not how you think, I'm sure"

"Really now?" Neil looked at her, curiously. "You didn't have a streak of mischief that drove your parents to insanity?"

Adelaide laughed. "No, quite the opposite. I was completely compliant to a fault. Christy was the mischievous one actually- the only time I got into trouble was when she pulled me into whatever she was up to. But she was the baby so mother and daddy just thought it was endearing coming from her"

"I would have never expected that" Neil told her, honestly. "You…Adelaide Huddleston Napier…never got in trouble?" he teased.

"Well, I take that back. I did, on occasion, get into trouble on my own" Adelaide admitted, with a grin.

"I thought so" Neil responded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing horrible, but Mother held a tight rein on what we were allowed to read" Adelaide told him.

"I can only imagine" Neil said, wryly and Adelaide giggled.

"But, of course, I was quite the curious child and I didn't really like her drab reading list"

"Now here is the Adelaide I know…" Neil chuckled and Adelaide smiled at him.

"I wanted to read adventure stories, and books about how the world worked, and foreign places that I wanted to visit. There were medical books too as I grew older- completely not proper for a young lady. From the age of eight, I had secret hiding places for my library books that she would keep finding and I would just find new ones"

Neil laughed. "Your mother probably had a fit each time"

"Oh she did" Adelaide nodded. "But as much as I wanted to obey, that was one area I just couldn't. Daddy prevented her from confiscating my library card- he always had a soft heart towards me"

"He probably knew that you would just find another way" Neil told her.

"Perhaps" Adelaide responded. "I really was a good child, just curious"

"So what happened?" Neil asked.

She laughed. "Just what are you implying, Neil MacNeil?" Adelaide asked, playfully.

"You are hardly a compliant adult, Miss Addie" Neil poked her. "You are pretty insistent on getting your own way"

She thought for a moment. "I guess when I became older…when I entered my teens…I realized I wanted more. I was always driven. Always had to have the highest marks in school and I got to thinking what was it all for if I just had to marry and have babies. That's when Daddy likes to say my spirit came out. It was freeing to think of possibilities other than the norm"

"So you refused the man your mother had chosen for you and enrolled in nursing school behind their backs" Neil shook his head. "I bet that caused quite the stir"

"Oh yes" Adelaide nodded. "But it was worth it in the end. I love medicine" She covered her mouth. "We aren't supposed to be talking about medicine and here I said the taboo word"

Neil laughed. "Well, I had said nursing before you said medicine, so I guess the fault lies with me, lass"

"That's right. It does" Adelaide declared. "Anyway, I was determined not to follow the norm, but Simon came along, so I did to some extent"

"Your marriage to Simon wasn't the typical society marriage" Neil pointed out.

"It wasn't" Adelaide agreed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have married him. I don't want that"

"What do you want?" Neil asked quietly. "If you were to remarry again, what would you want?"

Adelaide's heart fluttered as she swallowed hard. "I want to be understood"

"Okay" Neil nodded. "Do you want someone who will understand you or just agree with you?"

Adelaide thought hard. "Isn't that one in the same?"

Neil chuckled. "Not hardly, Adelaide. There is a huge difference. Understanding is important in any marriage. But you emasculate your husband to say that he just has to agree with you. And I don't think that is truly what you want"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose not. I want to be led. I want to be challenged at times, especially if I am acting stupidly, which I do on occasions. But I do want to be respected and valued for more than just by ability to carry children"

"That's understandable" Neil reached out and took her arm, stopping her. "Here we are"

Adelaide paused and took in her surroundings. Beautiful mountains enclosed them on all sides. She could hear the rambling of a nearby stream and upon further exploration; Adelaide saw in the distance the stream and waterfall that cascaded down into it. They were standing in a field- a lush grassy field, but there were also flowers of all colors that were painting a picture across the grass. There was a peacefulness and serenity to this place. It was captivating. And Neil shared it with her.

"I love it" Adelaide declared. "It's perfect"

"That it is" Neil replied. "The most beautiful spot in the cove…and it just got lovelier with you in it"

Adelaide blushed, her stomach fluttering. She suddenly felt nervous and a bit shy. Realizing this, Neil grinned at her. "Do me a favor, Addie?"

"What's that, Neil?"

"Try not to think too much in the next hour and just feel" he told her, candidly. "You have been thinking way too much lately and it's only getting in the way. Can you try that for me?"

Adelaide nodded, as she tried to calm her nervousness. She knew exactly what he was getting at. "I'll try my best. I may need some reminders though. Can you do that for me?"

Neil reached out to squeeze her hand once. "I think I can handle that"

* * *

"Delicious, Adelaide" Neil praised and she grinned.

"Yes, I think me having to be stuck around the mission and taking over cooking has finally made a cook out of me"

"I fail to see why you had so much trouble with it to begin with" Neil teased. "You are smart as a whip when it comes to nursing and medicine, but can't fry up some chicken?"

"I don't have the patience for it" Adelaide sighed, dramatically. "I try to cut corners, but since I had nothing else to do, I was determined to do it right"

"Yet you are meticulous with nursing and will stand for hours in surgery without a hint of being bored" Neil chided.

"Well, yes" she shrugged. "That's different. That has a point to it"

"And cooking doesn't?" Neil asked, amused.

"Yes, I suppose" She laughed and picked up a cookie. "Now, are you going to stop teasing me about my domestic skills or lack thereof? Otherwise, I will eat all of these myself and they _are _delicious"

"Hum" Neil looked mischievous. "And if I say, no, that this is too fun? That I love seeing you blush?"

"Well, then no cookies for you" Adelaide grinned, her blush rising.

"I could just take them from you" Neil said, reaching to grab the plate, but she was quicker. "I am quite larger than you"

Adelaide hopped up. "But I'm so much younger and faster. I mean, you _could _practically be my father" she retorted, sarcastically, referring to the conversation they had after Simon was born.

"Oh now you have done it" Neil grunted and hopped up after her. She squealed as he lunged for the plate and she ran, Neil close after her. She ran in circles through the flowers, dodging him, thought taking care to not stray too far from where Simon was sleeping and after a while of teasing, he caught her by the waist, lifting her easily over his shoulder and with the other hand grabbed the plate from her.

"I'm not sure I am going to share with you now" Neil growled as he carried her back to the blanket and deposited her gently down on her bottom, before sitting close beside her. "You are such a surly child" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair had almost entirely come out of her pony tail, the contents falling a bit over her face. She undid it to try to fix it completely again, but Neil grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"It's pretty down"

Her heart skipped and her hands stilled immediately. She bit her lip as she turned to him, their hands still behind her head. "You think?"

He looked at her, steadily. "Aye, I do" She looked back at him, her heart filled with something she hadn't felt possible after Simon's death. As they looked at each other, lost in the moment, Neil leaned ever so slightly forward and she responded ever so slightly with her own forward movement.

"Neil" her voice was anxious.

"Shh" Neil squeezed her hand and brought it down to rest in between them. "Don't think" With his other hand, he lightly touched her face. "Just be here with me. Remember?"

She relaxed and Neil crept closer to her to kiss her forehead, gently. She tensed and he murmured, "you are thinking again. You have to learn how to just let things happen"

"And what do you want to happen?" Adelaide croaked. Neil backed away slightly to look in her eyes and she met his and they looked at each other- her gaze uncertain, his steady.

Simon's cry pierced the air and Adelaide jumped back, Neil dropping her hand. "Your son's timing is impeccable, Adelaide" as he moved to quickly scoop up the baby and give him to her.

She blushed. "Indeed" The moment was broken.

* * *

"How is my Lulu doin, Doc?" Jeb asked as Neil stepped out the door of the Spencer cabin. He was loading his wagon, getting ready to leave on his trip to sell his honey in the morning.

"Better" Neil said. "Fairlight just needs to keep doing what she is doing to ease her cough."

Jeb nodded. "Miz Addie gave her them herbal remedies"

"Opal has taught her well" Neil remarked. He grinned at the mention of Adelaide's name, not missed by Jeb, who smirked rather wickedly.

"Jeb" Fairlight called. "Convince the Doc to stay for supper at least" she poked her head out the door. "And do try to gets the Doc to tell you whats got him in this good mood of his. I'm a dyin to know"

"Go on with you woman" Jeb responded back and they could hear Fairlight chuckling. "Will ye stay a spell?"

"Thank you" Neil nodded, and put his bag down on the porch.

"Now, abouts Miz Addie…" Jeb asked, grinning as he handed Neil a box to help him load the wagon. "Are ye tryin to court her?" he asked, not mincing words.

If there was one place in the cove and one couple that was practically like his family, it was the Spencers. They had been close growing up and Fairlight and Jeb welcomed him back with open arms when he returned, unlike most of the cove.

"Don't tell Fairlight…I don't think Christy knows what is going on and that's best for now"

Jeb nodded. "It'll stay between you and me, Doc"

"I want to court her, but Adelaide gets spooked easily" He admitted. "I'm trying to push her along, but the minute I try to get closer, she tenses up. She has never been a timid one since the moment I have met her, but all the sudden, she becomes shy"

"That's natural considerin all she's been through" Jeb commented. "And Fairlight was the same ways when were a courtin with being shy-like. You would never know that nows that's for certain. She's just got to get comfortable with thinking of you this way." He paused as they loaded more onto the wagon. "Speakin freely Doc, Miz Addie seems to be a direct sort. The unknown may be what she is afearin about. You may have to just rip there bandage off and go from theres"

"I was thinking the same" Neil admitted.

"But before you dos, find some more ways to show her that you cares" Jeb advised. "Find what speaks to her. Women like wooing, Doc, and the stronger they are, the more they need it thrust in their face. She'll come around to it"

Neil nodded. "That's what I'm hoping"

"What about Miz Christy?" Jeb asked, casually. "Think there be a problem?"

Neil shrugged. "I hope not, but I suppose you never know"

"Well, good luck to ye" Jeb laughed. "Here's hopin Miz Addie comes around before wintertime. You'll do well with a woman to share your bed again. Makes the winters so much more enjoyable"

"Ain't that the truth. And I sincerely hope it doesn't take her that long- that's a long time from now" Neil replied, laughing and they changed the subject.

* * *

They didn't see each other in five days, Neil being busy with visiting patients, but he managed to pull himself away for a visit in the afternoon. Adelaide was rocking Simon on the porch, dozing off, but roused to the sound of Charlie.

Neil tethered the horse and came to sit next to her. "Is Simon not sleeping well?"

"How did you know?" Adelaide asked and then paused, "never mind. I must look tired"

He nodded. "How much is he up?"

"Every hour and a half" she sighed. "This is back to our newborn sleepless nights. I hate to ask this" she said, sheepishly, "but can you make sure he is not sick? I must be missing something. I'm desperate here"

"Aye" Neil retrieved his bag from Charlie and bent down to take Simon from her arms. They went in the mission and Neil gently laid Simon on the couch. "Now why are you giving your mama such a hard time?" he scolded lightly as he listened to his chest, looked in his ears and in his mouth, checked his belly. Simon began to fuss. "No fever?"

She shook her head and Neil picked him up and started to gently bounce him, soothing him. "I think he is just giving you a hard time"

Her shoulders slumped forward. "Are you sure it's not his ears? Or maybe he is teething?"

"His ears look fine" Neil told her. "And he is too young to teeth. I'm sorry, Addie, but your son is perfectly healthy"

She paused. "I'm being ridiculous"

"A little" Neil responded, honestly. "I know you are frustrated though"

"It's just that everything I am reading is saying he should be sleeping through the night by now" she sighed. "If there isn't a reason with him, then I feel like a failure"

"Every babe is different, Addie" Neil told her. "You aren't a failure. Maybe he is going through a growth spurt. Give him a few more days and see. Don't be so down on yourself"

She nodded. "I'll try"

"Put aside the reading too" Neil suggested. "Trust your instincts. You are a nurse and a good one. And part of what makes you a good one wasn't learned through books"

"That is an excellent point" Adelaide said. She reached for Simon, but Neil shook his head. "Nah, let me take the troublemaker for a while"

"If you don't mind"

He stood with Simon. "Why don't we go for a walk? The fresh air will do both of you some good"

"Sounds perfect" Adelaide stood too and turned towards him. "Thank you for indulging my mama worries and checking over Simon"

"You're welcome. Anytime, Adelaide"

Simon slept a bit better that night, but still his sleeping was off. The next day, after dinner, Christy offered to take him so she could have a break and she rather eagerly handed him off to read in the gazebo. Miss Alice was gone for an extended visit up to Raven Gap and with Jeb gone as well, Fairlight was helping out around the mission. The children were doing their lessons on the porch and Fairlight and Christy were deep in discussion, but both turned when they saw Neil tether Charlie near the gazebo and approach Adelaide.

"I brought you something" Neil came up behind her, startling her.

She caught her breath. "You frightened me"

"I'm sorry" he sat next to her. "For you" he handed her a bunch of purple wildflowers. "They are just starting to bloom on the mountain. I saw them and thought you would enjoy them"

"You did?" Adelaide smiled at him and she smelled them. "They are lovely. Thank you. I love the color"

"You're welcome" Neil replied, easily. "I have to confess it reminds me of that pretty dress you wore for Christy's wedding"

"It is a similar color" Adelaide said. "You remembered that?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

"You looked beautiful in that dress" Neil told her.

She looked down at the flowers admiring them. "I love them"

"I'm glad. And, what I think you will like even more" Neil handed her a stack of papers that he had hidden behind his back. "Newest journal article from colleagues in Boston I have been in touch with. I think you will find it interesting"

"I'm sure I will and you are right, medical articles supersede flowers for me, though I love flowers too" Adelaide laughed. "I'm almost embarrassed to admit it"

"You being inquisitive isn't a bad thing" Neil told her. "You can see the beauty in unexpected things, which makes you special. Don't strive for ordinary, Adelaide. Simon was right"

"Thank you, Neil" She responded and then turned towards him. "So, what have I done to deserve such thoughtfulness?"

"I know you were frustrated with Simon" Neil reached to lightly grip her hand. "And I thought you could use some cheering up. Have I succeeded?"

"You have succeeded, Neil" Adelaide impulsively leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you"

Fairlight turned to Christy, them both having watched the scene. They couldn't hear of course what was being said but they saw the gifts Neil gave Adelaide and the way they interacted. "Is the Doc sweetin on your sister?" she asked. "We were wonderin what his good mood was all about. He talked to Jeb about it, but he was right tight lipped and wouldn't tell me a thing"

"Seems that way to me" Christy rocked Simon, gently. "Flowers and medical articles-a sure way into my sister's heart"

"How does that make you feel?" Fairlight asked.

"I'm praying about it" she confessed. "I miss Neil's friendship and to see him and Adelaide become best friends, it makes me feel left out at times"

"It's hard to be friends with a man when you are married to another" Fairlight patted her arm. "You are happy with Preacher, right, Miz Christy?"

"I am"

"Then stop worrying yourself over the Doc and Miz Addie" she advised. "Let them be. Your sister is young- she needs a father for Simon and a husband for herself. The Doc would be a great one and he seems to make her happy. Don't interfere with them, Miz Christy"

She nodded. "I'll try not to"

"Good" Fairlight nodded, adamantly. "Because believe you me, this side of the Doc your sister is bringing out, is good for us all"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **a big thank you to those who have taken the time to review. I love to hear your feedback!

**Chapter 14:**

Neil continued to enjoy his visits to the mission. There were some nights of debate; the most heated was over Ruby Mae's engagement to Will Beck. Much to Christy's dismay, the young couple intended to marry in a few weeks.

"Addie, you have to try to talk to her" Christy said. "I tried and I got nowhere. Tell her how hard it is to have a baby"

Neil looked between the sisters, Adelaide trying to rock Simon, who had started to fuss.

"It won't work, Christy" Neil said. "She won't listen and Adelaide would just be wasting her time. It is better for them to get married now before a babe comes along. And it will come"

"It doesn't have to" Christy retorted. "With just some education…" She turned to David. "I still can't believe you are marrying them. They are children"

"Yes, but that's part of my job" David replied, patiently. "You know that. I need to keep the respect of the people and refusing to marry them would just cause problems"

"Grantland is right, Christy" Neil said. "It's the way around here. Kids marry young"

"That doesn't mean it is right" Christy looked to Addie. "Adelaide. She adores you. Please try"

Adelaide shifted Simon to her other shoulder, trying to soothe him with a pacifier, but he was getting more and more aggravated. She sighed, trying to keep her patience with the baby. "I don't like her marrying at her age either, Christy, truly, I think marriage can be difficult enough on its own and to handle that at such a young age, is just asking for problems. I'm not sure I am the one to talk to her about it" Simon continued to fuss and Adelaide groaned, "What is your problem tonight, little boy?"

Seeing her growing frustration, Neil stood and walked over to where she was sitting. "I would stay out of it, Adelaide" He reached for Simon. "Here, let me try. He smells you and he wants to eat. It's making him surly"

"But I just fed him not even an hour ago" Addie moaned as Neil took him from her. "I'm not feeding him again"

"He soothes himself to sleep by you feeding him, but he has to learn not to" Neil said, jiggling him. "Eventually you are going to have to just put him down and let him work it out"

"Like having him scream until he falls asleep?" Adelaide asked, frowning, as Simon continued to fuss against Neil.

"Aye, it isn't pleasant, but you don't want to create a problem for you as he gets older"

She let out a long breath. "Nobody tells you how hard this actually is"

"Do you see what I mean, Addie?" Christy said. "That's_ exactly_ what Ruby Mae needs to understand. I mean you are a nurse and much older and if it is hard for you, think of how it will be for her"

"Glad I can be an object lesson for Ruby Mae" Adelaide shook her head, wearily. "My failures as a mother for all to see"

"Settle down now, lad" Neil began to pat him on the back and he soothed him to sleep. "You are doing a fine job with the babe, Addie. You are too hard on yourself"

"Of course, Adelaide. I didn't mean it that way" Christy murmured. "You are a wonderful mother"

They watched for a moment while Simon struggled against Neil and then finally nodded off. Adelaide didn't know whether to be thankful or irritated that it was that easy for him. "Maybe Neil should talk to Will, Christy" She threw the baby blanket in his direction. "apparently, children listen to him" she said, dryly.

Neil smirked, as he easily caught the blanket and held it against Simon. "Not a chance. And I still would advise you to stay out of it, Adelaide"

"But Addie" Christy prompted. "You have us supporting you with Simon. Ruby Mae has no one to help her with a child. It's not fair to her or any child that might come. You said yourself that you wouldn't have chosen this"

"No" Adelaide replied slowly as she looked at Simon snuggled against Neil. "But I'm glad God knew better. I don't have Simon, but I have his son, who everyday reminds me how blessed I was to know and love Simon for that short time. It's better for them to marry than to have to marry. I actually agree with Neil on this one"

Neil chuckled. "Really, lass? Tis a fine day when we actually agree on something like this"

"Don't let it go to your head" Adelaide retorted. Neil laughed again. "I think I will put the wee one down while he is still fast asleep."

"I'll take him upstairs" Adelaide stood.

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "He'll wake up if I give him back to you. I can just put him in your room. You don't mind?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all" Neil said, easily. "I'll be back"

Christy watched Neil climb up the stairs. "I should have known you would side with him, Addie"

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide asked, incredulously as she sat back down.

"You are letting your feelings for him and your want for him to approve of you to get in the way of doing what's right for Ruby Mae" Christy's eyes filled with tears.

"Hold on a second" Adelaide retorted, quickly. "That's simply not true. I have never felt the need to agree with anybody just to have them like me. You know that. I can think for myself"

"Really?" Christy retorted. "First you wouldn't teach the children about" she paused, "you know what…and now you won't have a simple conversation with a young girl that could possibly change her life. You normally wouldn't hesitate to get involved to make things better for people you care about. But Neil says he wouldn't get interfere so you don't. What happened to my sister?"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "You are so wrong here, Christy. I happen to think that Neil is right about this. The world that these children grow up in is completely different than our world. This is what they know and even so there are girls that we know that were not all that much older than Ruby Mae when they got married. I really don't think it is my place to get involved. I agree with Neil, but if I didn't, I would have been the first one to tell him so. And by the way, if I did, he wouldn't care. We can have a difference of opinion without getting our feelings hurt or jeopardizing our friendship"

"And you think I can't?" Christy asked, wiping her eyes.

"Christy…" David said, quickly. "I don't think your sister meant that…"

"I just can't believe that you can't see it" Christy exclaimed, interrupting them. "It is much too soon for this."

Adelaide stilled. "Meaning?"

"Christy, be careful of what you are saying…" David tried to intervene again.

"No, David, I've really tried to hold my tongue, but she has to see it" Christy shook her head, hurt feelings taking over rational thinking, "Adelaide, Simon hasn't been gone for _that_ long. It is too soon."

"Too soon for what?" she asked, her voice low. "Are you saying that that I am not mourning my husband properly?"

Christy remained quiet and Adelaide's heart skipped a beat, her feelings incredibly wounded. She swiped at her eyes.

"I loved my husband, Christy, and for you to imply otherwise, that hurts" Adelaide continued. "You know Simon meant the world to me and that his loss shattered me"

"But I see the way you look at him" Christy told her. "It's obvious to everyone who has eyes that you care for him"

"I fail to see what the problem is even _if_ I do. Simon has been gone for almost a year. He would have wanted me to move on with my life and not mourn him forever. And frankly, my relationship with Neil is none of your business, Christy. Or anybody's business except Neil's and myself. I think you would do well to stay out of it"

Christy stood. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I think I'm going to bed" Tears filled her eyes and she could tell that her words hurt her.

Adelaide groaned, feeling bad she hurt Christy's feelings, but also frustrated that she was being so sensitive. "How is this my fault?" she asked, but Christy just shook her head and went to bed.

David stood too. "I'm not a stupid man, Addie. I know she had feelings for MacNeill when she married me. And we are happy together in spite of it. But seeing you and him so close, it bothers her"

"So, what am I supposed to do about that?" Adelaide asked. "We grew close. I didn't want it to happen. I wasn't looking for it. It just did. And I'm not even sure what is happening myself. It could be nothing"

"I'm not saying you did anything wrong" David told her. "I'm just saying that it would be easier for all of us if you didn't go there with the Doc. Especially for my marriage. Not to mention, he isn't a believer" He paused. "If it is too hard to stay and not give in to those feelings, then maybe it is time you think of other options for yourself and Simon"

"So, you are saying I should leave before anything does happen?" Adelaide asked, tears blinding her vision.

"I can't make that decision for you" David replied. "But I would think about it" He patted her shoulder before following Christy.

Adelaide was lost in her thoughts when Neil came down the stairs. "Everybody gone?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Did Simon stay asleep?" Adelaide asked, her voice cracking.

"Aye" he studied her carefully. "What has happened?"

She sighed as she buried her head in her hands. "You don't want to know. Trust me"

He frowned. "If you are troubled by something, I do want to know" He sat next to her. "Tell me what the matter is, Adelaide"

There was tenderness to his tone that she couldn't help but respond to. She lowered her hands and turned to him.

"Christy just said that I sided with you because I…" her face flushed. "Oh bother, I don't know" She twisted her hands together, not really wanting to admit the truth.

"She's jealous" Neil groaned, knowing exactly what she meant. "Oh, that's great"

"David thinks I should leave before it ruins their marriage" she bit her lip and Neil's look was stormy.

"You aren't going anywhere" he told her, adamantly. "He needs to stay out of our business. I care for your sister too, Addie, but for Grantland to pressure you to leave is ridiculous. If his marriage is ruined, it will truly have nothing to do with _you_. I'm going to talk to him" Neil stood and Adelaide's hand shot out to grab his.

"No don't" she tugged his hand. "As you said, it's my decision. I'm not going to do anything I don't want to do. I'm not going anywhere. Come sit with me again. Please, Neil"

Neil looked irate for a few moments longer, but at her pleading look and the feel of her hand against his, he settled down. He sat back down next to her and she dropped his hand.

Adelaide's lip trembled as she fought crying. "Christy implied we are acting inappropriately- so soon after Simon's death-that I'm not mourning him properly"

"That's a weighty accusation" Neil retorted. "I can't believe she would say that to you"

"Indeed" Adelaide rubbed her hands over her face. "She said it in anger- she wasn't thinking. I don't think she quite meant it…or at least I hope that is the case. I'm afraid I lost my temper. I told her it was none of her business and to stay out of it. It just hurt that she would imply that my friendship with you somehow negates my grief over Simon's death- that I love him less because I…" she sighed.

They were silent for a few moments, before Neil spoke.

"What do you think?" Neil asked her, quietly. "Do you feel like you are not mourning Simon in the way that you should?"

She shook her head. "I truly don't think we have done anything wrong. And I have mourned Simon's death, but it has been almost a year. Propriety wise, it is fine and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't care. I know we haven't done anything wrong"

"Yet at the same time" Neil took a breath. "There is something here, lass. We can't continue to ignore it much longer. We are long overdue for a discussion about this"

She swallowed hard, her heart pounding. She nodded. "I know" she whispered.

"Things have changed between us, Adelaide" Neil told her, his voice low. "I can understand you are nervous about it, but I need to know how you feel about us moving forward"

"How did you know I'm nervous about it?" Adelaide asked. "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh, Adelaide" Neil chuckled. "You have never been timid since the moment we have met and all the sudden there are moments when you are downright shy around me. You have a terrible case of the nerves. And you wouldn't be nervous unless you felt something too"

Adelaide paused. How did he do that? He just seemed to _get_ her and it had always been that way. Having Neil understand her so well made her nerves settle down. The tension left her as she relaxed.

"Is that your official diagnosis, doctor?" Adelaide asked, with a playful smile.

"Aye" Neil responded, with his own smile.

"And what's your cure for it?" Adelaide questioned, lightly.

"It's simple" Neil told her. "Tell me what's going on with you. We have always been able to talk about anything with ease. This shouldn't be any different"

"Very well" She took a breath. "Things have changed, you are right. But to act on it-there isn't any turning back, Neil. I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Are you at least open to it?" Neil asked, studying her carefully. "I understand that you don't want to diminish Simon's memory"

"I didn't say that" Adelaide began but Neil waved her off.

"You didn't have to" Neil replied. "I know protecting Simon's memory is important for you, but also for the babe"

"It is" She nodded. "After the baby was born you asked me if I ever thought I could remarry and I told you I could never picture myself with anybody but Simon. That's not exactly the case anymore. I loved Simon and he was such a good man, but I don't want to shut myself off to the possibility of loving someone else just to preserve his memory. He wouldn't want that for me and I don't want that for me either"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, lass" Neil told her.

"But what about Christy?" She wrung her hands.

Neil shrugged. "It's the idea she is struggling with. I think she loves Grantland, but I think she misses our friendship. I understand where she is coming from. I miss her friendship too, but it's better if we continue to put some distance between ourselves"

Adelaide cleared her throat. "I have to ask" she took a breath-almost dreading his answer, "I'm a lot like my sister. We have always been told that, besides the obvious resemblance, our personalities are similar"

"I see you as a completely different person, Addie" Neil assured her, his voice firm. "I like you for you. It has nothing to do with your sister. And you are quite different from your sister- our relationship and the way we interact is world of difference than how Christy and I interacted"

"I don't want to be her replacement" Adelaide told him, honestly.

"Trust me" Neil responded adamantly, "you are nobody's replacement"

"Because, Neil, she has always been everyone's favorite…"

"Adelaide, lass" Neil's voice was patient, "I like you better. My feelings for you are deeper and stronger than they were for Christy"

"What?" Adelaide paused, startled by his words. "Truly?"

"Aye"

"But you were devastated when she married David. I saw that myself"

"I think I was more upset over another loss- I could picture another woman in my life for the first time since Margaret. It allowed me to hope and when she chose Grantland, that hope was gone. I haven't thought of your sister like that in a while. I will care for her as a friend, but when she married Grantland, that was it for me. And for quite some time now, the only person I see a future with is _you_" He paused, "If you give me a chance, Adelaide, I think I can put to rest your fears in that regards"

"Okay then" she nodded. Neil continued, "Your sister had objections based on my lack of belief. Do you have those same objections?"

She bit her lip and was silent for a few moments before sighing, "I should have them"

"But you don't?" Neil asked, a bit surprised.

She struggled. "When I could tell that you and Christy had feelings for each other, I wanted to go to Christy and confront her about it, but Simon told me to stay out of it- that it wasn't a good idea to be married to an unbeliever. And our faith was a huge part of our relationship, but when he died…" she paused. "I struggle with it at times-you know that and I'm not one to judge. I know what kind of man you are- faith or no faith. And I see our potential. So, the answer is I should, but…" her voice trailed off.

"You don't" Neil finished for her.

She nodded. "That doesn't mean I don't pray every day for you, Neil"

He chuckled. "I would expect no less from you, Adelaide" He reached to lightly grip her fingers. "Take it slow, lass?" he asked.

"Alright" she looked at him, her gaze turning playful again, "but maybe not too slow. I can be an awfully impatient person"

"I had no idea" Neil responded solemnly before both he and Adelaide laughed, the mood lightening considerably.

* * *

Neil and Adelaide were both kept busy for the next few weeks, various illnesses or emergencies around the Cove, but seemingly, never at the same place. They would catch up for brief moments, Neil taking care to check in with her and keep her up to date (and ask her to check on certain patients), but never an extended amount of time together. Adelaide found herself thinking of him often and missing him fiercely. There was something to the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder- her heart was growing by leaps and bounds.

Christy apologized for her behavior that night. When Adelaide tried to talk to her about and her relationship with Neil, Christy said that she didn't owe her an explanation. Adelaide dropped it, but knew that eventually, they would have to have a longer conversation about it. Christy also accepted Adelaide's decision not to talk to Ruby Mae about her marriage and the wedding took place in April.

"You look exhausted" Adelaide proclaimed as she juggled Simon on her hip. Ruby Mae's wedding ceremony had been simple, yet lovely and the party was already starting to come to life with right exciting jollification, music and laughter creating a light mood.

"Lovely to see you too, Miss Addie" Neil teased as he ticked Simon's side, causing him to giggle.

She smiled up at him. "I missed seeing you, Neil"

"Oh really, lass?" Neil's smile was wide.

"Is that a bad thing?" Adelaide asked, lightly.

Neil laughed, "No, I would say that it is a very good thing. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, when you said you wanted to take things slow, I didn't think you meant snail-paced" Adelaide teased, shifting Simon to her other hip.

"Funny how it works out that way" Neil responded. He reached out and let Simon take his finger. "We may have to speed things up a bit to make up for lost time"

"Hum" Adelaide pondered it. "That wouldn't be unwelcome, Doctor MacNeill"

"Very good then"

They watched the others begin square dancing. The music- Jeb's fiddle, Wraight Holt's banjo playing was infectious- the music just grabbed hold and made one want to join in on the lively fun.

Neil noticed her watching intently. "Does that look like fun to you, Addie?"

"I've never been one for much dancing, much to my mother's everlasting frustration"

"Your people's dancing I'm sure, but this is different. All you have to do is follow directions"

"And we know how well I do that" Adelaide retorted, sarcastically and Neil threw back his head and laughed, causing Simon to turn his head and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry lad" Neil patted his head. "Your mama is just so funny"

Miss Alice came along side them.

"Would thee like me to take little Simon for a while?" she asked quietly.

"Aye" Neil replied for her and Adelaide scolded, teasingly, "Miss Alice asked me, Neil"

"I'm just encouraging you in your answer, Addie. You need a break from nursing and mothering. And I want to dance with you. Doctor's orders"

"Well, when you put it like that" Adelaide responded as she handed Simon to Miss Alice, "Thank you, Miss Alice"

"Enjoy thyself. We shall be fine. I think the women will make quite a fuss over the baby as usual"

Miss Alice left with Simon, going to take a seat by Miss Hattie, who was chatting away with Christy.

"Let's go. I'll help you" Neil reached for her hand and Adelaide felt a jolt of excitement. She had missed him.

Neil and her danced, cove-style, which was so much more fun that society balls. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, spun her around, all the while, they weren't short on laughter or small talk. They danced several dances before Neil led her away from the group.

"You're exhausting me" Neil told her, kissing her head gently, before pulling away.

"Me?" Adelaide laughed. "You were exhausted to begin with, though you would never had known that"

"True" Neil replied. "I feel better than I have in days, though" He handed her a drink and she took it, gratefully.

She looked across the way to Opal, whose eyes were twinkling, having watched them together.

Neil followed her gaze. "I think we have been caught, lass" he reported.

"Um, I think we had been caught before we even realized we could have been caught" Adelaide retorted back.

"What?" Neil looked at her.

She shrugged. "That really didn't make much sense, did it?"

He laughed. "No, but I gathered your meaning. So, Opal talked to you before I said anything that night" Neil grinned at her. "That's sure interesting"

Her face flushed a little, but ever perceptive Neil didn't miss the slight rise in color. "I didn't say that"

He touched her cheek, gently. "Nah, but this did" He looked around, before continuing, "And oh, it's about to get much worse" he added, almost gleefully.

"Meaning?" she looked at him, quizzically.

"Has anybody explained to you the mountain custom of the shivaree?" Neil asked, amused.

"Nooo" Adelaide said, slowly, aware of his fun with her. "Should I be concerned?"

"It's all in good fun" Neil assured her. "Well, most of it. Some of it's pretty crude. The shivaree is the mountain wedding ceremony"

"I thought we already had ceremony" Adelaide commented, confused.

"Nah, that was just the formalities. This is the _real_ ceremony of becoming man and wife if you gather my meaning"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide and Neil chuckled. "You got riding the rail which is happening over there" He pointed to where Will was being carried around by a bunch of the men on a wooden rail.

"I see" Adelaide took another sip of her drink.

"You do understand the significance, aye? Or shall I explain it to you?" Neil had a distinctive gleam in his eye and Adelaide nearly spit out her drink.

"I got the underlying meaning to that, Neil" Adelaide choked out and Neil patted her on the back.

"Okay there, lass?" he grinned, rather wickedly, having no shame.

"Just fine" Adelaide tried to take another sip.

"And then there is, of course, putting the bride to bed which is the culmination of the shivaree"

"Putting her to bed?" Adelaide asked, "Where?"

"Why here, Adelaide, of course" Neil replied. "Well in the cabin that is"

"I don't understand"

"Don't you?" Neil laughed. "Basically the custom of all the married folks getting the bride ready for her wedding night and sending her groom into her so they can properly consummate…" he paused, seeing the blush increase tenfold. "Don't be so embarrassed by it. I know you are well acquainted with the ways between a husband and a wife. Your babe is proof enough of that"

"Yes, of course, but I told you. We don't talk about it" Adelaide murmured, now even more embarrassed by his calling her out on the fact that she found it incredibly uncomfortable to discuss this when he knew fully well that she had been married and had sex before.

Neil took pity on her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "So, Opal is going to come over here and let you join the womanfolk in putting Ruby Mae to bed. Just thought I should warn you" he said in her ear.

Her heart skipped at his closeness to her. "I thought it was only married people…"

"You are a widow. That counts too" Neil told her, simply. "Try not to be too embarrassed. It's a way of life around here. It will actually give you a good opportunity to bond with the cove women"

"I can be fun too, Neil" Adelaide retorted.

Neil laughed at her indignant expression. "Of course. I think you are incredibly fun, lass"

Opal approached them. "I needs Miz Addie, Doc, if you can stop sweetin on her enough to spare her"

Neil sighed dramatically as he released her. "I suppose, Opal, but it is hard not to be sweet on Miss Addie"

"Listen to you" Opal shook her head, smiling, widely. "She's good for you" Opal reached for her hand. "Let's go. I tried to get Miz Christy to come, but she said she had to take care of Simon"

Adelaide turned to Neil, "She should have to come too. She can't use my baby to…"

"You are different than your sister, lass" Neil waved her off. "Go on with ye, woman" Adelaide began to walk away, but she stopped when Neil called out, "And Addie?"

Adelaide turned back around. "Yes?"

"You might want to take notes, lass"

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You might need it one day. Best be prepared"

Adelaide stared at him, not sure how to take that until he winked at her, his face breaking out into a grin.

Opal chuckled and gently looped her arm around Adelaide's. "Come on, Miz Addie. Just ignore him"

Adelaide allowed Opal to usher her away.

"Should I convince my sister to come?" she asked. "Ruby Mae loves her"

"Don't fret about ye sister" Opal told her softly. "She has to be more cautious about things being a preacher's wife and all. And don't be shy about being around us, Miz Addie. We are all glad you are here"

She led her to inside the cabin where the women were gathered around. A few welcomed her.

"You and the Doc, Miz Addie?" Fairlight asked, with a smile.

"We were wondering when the Doc would get around to making his feelings known" Mary told her. "He sure is happy"

"Loves that lad of yours something fierce" Lizzie added, as she put her arm around her to give her a brief hug. "You look right pretty today, Miz Addie. The Doc has been makin eyes at you all day"

Adelaide blushed.

"She's right. The Doc is right smitten with you" Mary said.

"It is about time, Miz Addie" Ruby Mae told her from the center of the circle. Adelaide hadn't even seen her there. "Whys I had seen it long ago- the Doc never hanged around the mission as much as he did when you were in the family way. And if you could see the way he stormed about when he didn't like something she was doing. It was clear as day. You'll be next, Miz Addie" she told her.

"We haven't" she began to protest and Fairlight reached over and patted her arm. "Of course not, Miz Addie. We are just happy to see the Doc so happy" She took charge. "Let's get Ruby Mae ready now. Enough of the chitter- chatter"

They dressed Ruby Mae in a thin nightgown and Adelaide brushed her hair out for her, tying it up in a lose ponytail with a ribbon.

"Are ye nervous?" Opal asked her, quietly as she watched.

Ruby Mae nodded, shivering slightly.

Adelaide squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be. I was so nervous at first too"

"You nervous?" She turned to look at her. "I can't rightly believe that, Miz Addie"

"Well, yes" Addie said. "All women are a bit nervous on their wedding night. But Simon was sweet and it did turn out to be great fun in the end" She patted her shoulder. "No worries, Ruby Mae. You'll be fine"

Opal smiled at her words. "Miz Addie is right, Ruby Mae. You'll see" They heard a knock. "Here are them menfolk"

Adelaide stepped out of the way as then men led Will in. Her mind wandered to Simon and their wedding night. There was an ache, but it was overpowered by just happiness at remembering him and their time spent together.

Opal led her out, looping her arm around hers. "Are you thinking on your husband?" she asked, quietly.

"It just brings back memories" she sighed. "but it doesn't make my heart feel like it is going to burst anymore"

"You are moving on, that's just it" Opal told her. "There is nothin wrong with that, Miz Addie"

"I suppose you are right" she replied.

Opal gave her a hug. "Now, go find the Doc. I'm sure he is waiting for you"

"Thank you, Opal" She went and found Neil.

"I see you survived" Neil smirked at her and Adelaide rolled her eyes.

She looked around but didn't see Miss Alice or Christy. "Where's Simon, Neil?"

"Christy took Simon home" Neil told her. "I didn't think you would mind. He fell asleep so we didn't think he needed to eat again so soon"

"That should be fine- it's his bedtime, so he should last until I get home" She paused as they began to hear sounds coming from the cabin. Adelaide frowned.

"Really, already? They aren't wasting time" she said, the blush building again and Neil laughed heartedly at that frank statement.

"Well, in their perspective they did wait all that while they were dating and engaged" Neil pointed out. "If they did wait"

"Oh they did wait" Adelaide said and Neil looked at her, questioning.

"Ruby Mae was scared, poor girl" she clarified.

Neil pulled her closer to his side. "She'll survive. All women do. Sounds like she is doing just fine" he added, impishly.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you just said that" Adelaide whispered to him, her face flaming. "And I can't believe they are just doing it with everybody here. Isn't that awkward?"

Neil laughed harder. "Okay, let's go, lass, before you get too embarrassed" He put his arm around her shoulders. "We have to gradually rid you of your Victorian sensibilities"

They fell silent as they headed back to the mission.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they began to walk back to the mission. "I haven't seen you this quiet in a long time. It usually means something is bothering you"

"It just brought back some memories, that's all" she admitted. "Is that wrong?"

Neil pulled away from her and stopped her so he could look at her. "Why on earth would that be wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it" she shrugged.

"I see" Neil reached out to touch her face, lightly. "It doesn't change what is happening between us. Of course, you thought of Simon. You had a wedding night with him, not me"

She blushed. "Neil"

"Well, you did, didn't you?" he laughed at her.

"Yes" she replied. "Of course" She began to walk, but Neil grabbed her arm and turned her around. He pulled her close to him and her heart quickened at being so near him. He kissed her forehead, softly.

She took a breath. "Neil" She wanted more from him so badly- the intensity between them had never been so strong as in that moment.

"Have you ever kissed anybody besides Simon, Adelaide?" he asked, his voice low as he traced the side of her face with his fingers.

"No" she nearly choked out, her stomach fluttering. Neil was so intense, strong, passionate- his presence always filled wherever he went. That intensity made her nervous at times-but in a good way.

"You nervous about this?" he asked as he moved his hand to touch her lips with his thumb.

She nodded, unable to say anything at the moment.

"Don't be" His voice was gentle. "Remember what I told you. Don't think. Just be here in this moment. And the rest will take care of itself"

He thumbed her cheek gently as his lips met hers for the first time, making her heart beat wildly. It was a sweet kiss, short, but full of promise. And it felt so incredibly right to her to be with him in this moment. He leaned back to look at her face and seeing her joy, he claimed her lips in another kiss- this one longer, but still considerably restrained. He was making good on his word to take things slow, but gave her a taste of how sweet they could be together.

"Are you thinking about him right now?" he asked her, with a hint of mischievousness, as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Um, no" she cleared her throat. "I hardly can think about anything coherent when you are this close to me"

Neil chuckled, his eyes shining with delight as they stared for a few moments at each other, lost in their moment.

She finally pulled away. "Point well taken, Neil, but you could have just told me that I was being ridiculous"

"Aye, but Adelaide, this way is much more fun" Neil teased. They began to walk, hand in hand, again. "But in all seriousness, Adelaide, I know you have your history with Simon and it's a part of who you are. This doesn't erase it. You just have to make room"

She nodded. "I did really miss you, Neil"

"I missed you too, lass" he told her, quietly.

"I think I'm going to need to have a conversation with Christy soon"

He sighed, squeezing her hand gently. "Probably a good idea"

She nodded and changed the subject, them finding joy in spending time together.

* * *

Christy sat on Adelaide's bed, tickling Simon's belly, Simon laughing and cooing for his Aunt.

"He loves his Aunt Christy" Addie smiled at her as she witnessed the sweet scene.

"I love him too, Addie. He is so sweet" She tickled him some more.

Adelaide took a breath. "I feel like we need to talk"

"I agree" Christy smiled at her. "Wait a second. I have something for you" She returned with a large envelope in her hand, which Adelaide stared at, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Now, I don't want you to be mad" she said, "I took it from Mr. Pentland the other day and have been waiting for the right time to talk to you about it"

Adelaide took the envelope from her outstretched hand and tore it open. Reading the papers, she looked up. "I don't quite understand…"

"I found your application while I was changing Simon one day and I mailed it in" Christy told her. "I knew you weren't going to do it, but I thought you should at least try. You had all the recommendations there and your testing from nursing school, but for some reason you just couldn't take that final leap and mail it. So I did it for you"

Adelaide continued to stare at the paper before Christy took it from her. "You got in. I knew you would. Why aren't you happy?"

Adelaide's stomach dropped. "I don't know what to say" she whispered. "I got into medical school?"

Christy smile faded. "It is your dream, right? Ever since you were a little girl- mama and daddy just prevented it, but nothing is holding you back now"

"Well, yes…" Adelaide bit her lip. "But I have Simon"

"I'm sure you could get someone to watch Simon" she told her. "You have enough money that Simon left you- plenty for medical school and then some"

She took a breath. "I just don't know what to say. This is huge."

"Is this about Neil?" Christy asked, quietly. "I know you are developing feelings…"

"They aren't developing, Christy" Adelaide replied softly. "They are already there. That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"You love him?" Christy asked, her voice low.

She swallowed hard. "I…I think I could, if I don't already"

"I didn't realize you were that serious" Christy stared at her. "Are you willing to give up your dream for Neil?"

"I gave it up for Simon" Adelaide shrugged. "Although he would have encouraged me to do it if I had asked him. I just married him and didn't look back- I knew mother and father wouldn't have allowed it"

"He isn't a believer" Christy told her, quietly. "You are. It's a problem"

"It's only a problem, if I make it out to be" Adelaide responded. "I know you are right and you did the strong thing, but he is a good man- one that I want to be with"

"Then this is a blessing" Christy tapped the paper. "God knew that you couldn't break from Neil on your own, so he offered you this out. Isn't the Bible always talking about that?"

Adelaide rubbed her face. "Oh, Christy, I don't know. This has been my dream, but…" she shook her head. "I just don't know. I'm really conflicted about this"

"What will you do?" Christy asked.

Addie bit her lip. "Talk to Neil" she sighed. "And pray"

"I'm sorry, Addie. Truly" Christy said as she wrapped up Simon and picked him up. "I would have never wanted to cause you problems"

"Christy- if I choose Neil" Adelaide let the thought hang in the air and Christy responded, "I'll love you always. It's your choice"

She reached to hug her. "Thank you, sissy" she sighed.

She knew she owed it to herself to at least consider medical college as an option and she was proud that she was accepted. Yet, at the same time, it would close the door to what was happening with Neil. She knew that. But as much as part of her wanted to just throw out the letter, she couldn't keep this a secret from him. It was too big. She had to talk to him and that conversation was one that she dreaded.

**A/N**: Problems ahead? Would love to know what you all think—Ruby Mae's wedding was one of my favorite scenes from the book, so I wanted to include it here—and I couldn't pass up the opportunity for Neil to tease her about the shivaree…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You are so quiet" Neil put his arm around her as they snuggled on the gazebo- one of their favorite spots. Christy had taken Simon after dinner and Adelaide asked Neil to take a walk with her.

She pulled away, her heart hammering. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You look nervous" Neil frowned at her expression. "Am I not going to like this?"

"Probably not" Adelaide replied, honestly. She pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Neil, who unfolded it and read through it.

He cleared his throat. "You applied to medical school and didn't tell me?" he tried to keep his tone neutral, but right away, she could tell he was hurt.

"Not exactly" she began, twisting her hands, anxiously.

"How is it not exactly?" Neil asked, incredulously. "You have to apply to get in"

"Please allow me to finish" Adelaide struggled to not get defensive.

"Go on" Neil told her, slowly, as he watched her, carefully- wanting to figure out what she was thinking.

"I had gathered everything together, but I didn't mail it. And I wasn't going to mail it, but Christy saw it and mailed it for me, thinking I needed to pursue my dream"

"Being a doctor is your dream?" Neil handed the paper back to her. "We've talked about it in passing, but I never thought you were serious"

"Since I was a little girl I have wanted to be a doctor" Adelaide admitted. "Being a nurse was a choice I made because I knew my parents would have never permitted it" She sighed. "A nurse is bad enough, but it is far more socially acceptable than breaking into a man's field and becoming a doctor"

"Why didn't you tell me that is what you wanted?" his voice was low. "You have had plenty of opportunity these past months. It seems if it was that important to you, you would have mentioned it more than in passing, especially since I _am_ a doctor"

"Well, I know how you feel about women doctors and all" Adelaide retorted. "And I didn't think it was a real possibility…"

"Well, clearly you did if you gathered everything together…" Neil's tone was exasperated.

"Okay, maybe, you're right…" Adelaide replied. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean, I can't do this…"

Neil rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me. I don't want to talk about whether or not women should be doctors, I want to talk about whether or not _you_ should"

"Well, you said I would be good at it" Adelaide crossed her arms.

"And I think you would be" Neil replied, "but your circumstances aren't conducive to you doing this"

"Because of Simon?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes" Neil retorted. "You do have a child. Medical school is hard, Addie. It's time consuming. That is a factor"

"Well, I don't know" Adelaide groaned. "Let's just forget this…"

"No" Neil shook his head. "You can't just drop this on me and then run away from it when it becomes uncomfortable for you."

"That's not what I'm doing!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"That's very much what you are doing" Neil retorted. "You brought all this up for a reason, so we are talking about it now. _What about Simon_?"

"Simon isn't a factor in my decision" Adelaide told him, dismissively.

"No?" Neil asked, incredulously. "Really? Your son who is only a few months old who is dependent upon you for every need right now is not a factor?"

"I mean he is a factor, of course, because I love him" Adelaide replied quickly, "but money isn't an issue for me. I would hire someone to care for Simon. I'd still provide for him"

"You would have a nanny raise your child?" Neil groaned. "Are you listening to yourself, Adelaide? Simon needs his mother. He needs you, not a nanny"

"He has me" Adelaide replied, heatedly, "Don't imply I'm not being a good mother for considering this. I can love Simon and want more for myself as well. Times are changing, Neil. I don't need to be tied to the home to prove my worth as a mother or a woman"

Neil took a breath, trying to reel in his temper. "You are a good mother, of course, Adelaide. You know I believe that. It's just you aren't thinking this through. What happens when you become a doctor and you are out on call all hours of the night? Or where do you think you are going to practice medicine? Women doctors still aren't as readily accepted. It's going to be a long haul if this is what you decided to do…and what for? To be rejected or forced to practice in God knows where…to upend your son's life and have him raised by strangers? You might as well give him to your parents if that is what you want to do"

Adelaide's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you aren't being more supportive"

"Me?" Neil groaned. "No, you don't Addie. Don't turn this on me. You are the one who wants to leave"

She shook her head. "I've dreamed about this since I was five years old. I never dreamed about being a nurse. I gave it up for Simon, though I think if he knew I was that serious about it being my dream, he would have encouraged me to apply. I thought you were my friend too"

"I am your friend!" Neil crossed his arms. "Just because I don't agree with you and I'm forcing you to think these things through doesn't mean I am not being your friend. Quite the opposite. If I didn't care, I would say the hell with it and let you do what you want. And I'm not Simon- I don't feel the need to pacify you all the time"

"Oh believe me, he didn't either" Adelaide stood. "He just understood that I need more out of life than just to marry and have babies"

"I understand that too, but that doesn't mean going to medical school is the right option for you and for your son. You said gave up your dream for him" He shook his head. "But not for his son? He needs you even more. To do this would be akin to abandoning him. That's not who you are, dream or no dream"

She swallowed hard. "If you truly did care about me as a friend like you say you did, then you would help me find a way to do this if that is what I choose to do instead of being so negative about it"

"We are back to that again?" Neil groaned. "If I don't agree with you, I don't care about you?" His temper broke. "No, it's not even that. It's if you can't find an answer to my arguments, you resort to accusing me of not caring to get around the fact you have no justification for your actions. Adelaide, you are such a child at times!" he glared at her. "Perhaps, that is the very reason why you _shouldn't_ do this"

"How can you say that?" Adelaide retorted, angrily. "I buried my husband for God's sake. I have a baby I am raising on my own and might I add I still have the time to help you with whatever you need me to do. I'm a good mother and a good nurse and if I want to I will be the best doctor there is –better than you and better than Simon was. I am not a child, maybe I'm younger than you, but that doesn't mean anything, so don't you dare say that I act childish…"

"But you do!" Neil thundered. "If Adelaide doesn't get her way, then all hell breaks loose. Standing on chairs 9 months pregnant, going out in the middle of a blizzard about to deliver your child, not being able to have a rational discussion without getting your damn feelings hurt. Grow up, Adelaide and act like the woman I know you are capable of being"

She stared at him and he could tell her thoughts were running wild through her head. Finally, she shook her head and turned her head away from him to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I need a break" Her voice shook. "I'm sorry I mentioned it"

"You can run now, but this isn't finished, lass" Neil called after her and she turned back towards him, "No, I didn't think it was"

She left him sitting there wondering what in the heck had just happened.

* * *

She and Neil continued to miss each other- she didn't know whether it was him purposely staying away or not, but it had been over a week. It had truly felt like one of the longest weeks of her life. Her heart was troubled. She knew Neil was right- medical school probably wasn't the best option for her given her child. Yet, at the same time, she wanted him to be more supportive that she needed more out of life than just to make babies. She knew she should just go and tell him that, but something was stopping her.

Truth be told, the more she thought of it, the more she examined her heart and what she wanted out of this life, the more she realized that she loved Neil- with a fierceness and depth that she never thought possible after Simon. But that discovery jolted her because she loved Simon and look how that turned out. When it came down to it, she didn't know if she could do this again…the more she thought of it, then more terrified she got. So, instead sharing with Neil how she felt and attempting to make peace, she stayed away. Depression soon set in…it was a despair she couldn't quite get herself out of. She felt like she was going around in a fog...life had lost its clarity.

She decided to visit Miss Hattie. She found herself telling her all about their argument as she cried over her cup of tea.

"Miz Addie" Hattie patted her hand. "You need to cheer up. It's not good for you or the babe for you to be downtrodden like this"

Adelaide sighed, wiping her eyes. "I'm trying. Why hasn't he come, Miss Hattie?"

"He's a stubborn Scott" Hattie told her, frankly. "And he believes he is in the right"

"He probably is in the right" Adelaide swallowed hard. "What he was saying made sense, but I didn't want to hear it"

"Why?" Hattie asked and Addie frowned, pondering her question.

"I'm scared to stay here" Adelaide blurted out. "I'm scared to love him"

"Oh child" Miss Hattie gripped her hand. "Of course you are. But you using schooling as an excuse to escape what is happening between you and Neil is wrong"

"Christy said it's an out from God because Neil isn't a believer" Adelaide responded, wearily.

"I love Miz Christy" Hattie said, "but that is just plain foolishness. God brought you the two of you together-that's plain for all to see. And He will bring Neil to himself. I believe that with all my heart. And as for your heart…" her voice was gentle, "do ye love him, Miz Addie?"

She struggled. "I do" she whispered. "Miss Hattie, I love him so much that it hurts"

"Then you need to go to him" Hattie advised. "Finish your conversation and open yourself to him. If you were wrong say so"

"He called me a child" Adelaide groaned.

Hattie laughed. "We all might act childish from time to times, my nephew included. He sees you as far more than that, if that is what you are getting at. Go to him, Miz Addie, and clear up all these hurt feelings. Tell him what you are frettin about now"

"It's not that easy"

"I never says it was eazy, Miz Addie. What is right is often not eazy…but I know my nephew. As ill tempered and stubborn and hot tempered as he can be, if you give him your heart, he'll be as gentle as can be with it. He cares for you right much I know. He would be hatin right now to see you struggle so"

Adelaide bit her lip as she considered Hattie's words. Wise words from a wise woman…yet still... "I just can't right now. He could come to me if he wanted"

Hattie sighed. "You are as stubborn as he and I'm not sorry for saying so"

"I know" Adelaide sighed in turn. "Pray for me?"

Hattie clasped her hand. "Of course"

* * *

"No, Christy" Neil retorted adamantly, flinging his reel into the water. "Stay out of it"

"Neil" Christy said softly, "She's hurting. She isn't acting like herself. She's so down. Simon is even fussier as a result. I've tried talking with her, but I'm not the one she needs"

Neil paused, taking in her words. "She can come to me" he said, with finality. "She will when she is ready"

"She won't do that" Christy crossed her arms. "She is as stubborn as you"

"Then we have a problem" Neil shrugged. "I don't believe I was wrong. And she knows it. If she can't swallow her pride and be an adult about it, then I don't want to talk to her right now"

"Neil" Christy swallowed hard. "She's scared"

"Of me?" Neil laughed. "She's really not"

"Oh, but she is" Christy inclined her head. "She's scared of loving you-of doing this all again. And if you can't see that, then you don't deserve her" She paused, tears filling her eyes. "I just want both of you to be happy. I would have never sent in that application if I thought- if I understood how you both felt. I'm so very sorry I caused so much pain"

He pulled in his reel and put it down. He turned to her. "Are you okay with me marrying your sister?" he asked, quietly.

"You want to marry Adelaide?" Christy asked, her voice soft.

Neil nodded. "Aye. But if she thinks that you have objections, she won't do it"

"I'm happy with David. He's a good husband to me- better than I deserve at times." Christy told him. She looked remorseful. "I spoke out of anger that night. I don't know what was wrong with me. I should have never said those things to her"

Neil searched her face. "That was unlike you, Christy. I know it hurt Adelaide deeply, though she would never admit how much"

Christy nodded. "I apologized, of course"

"She told me you did" Neil paused. "Is there something else going on with you? You are feeling well, aren't you?"

Christy struggled as she turned to stare out the water.

Neil pressed. "I am a doctor, you can talk to me, you know"

She nodded as she continued to watch the water. "I have been jealous of Adelaide…but it isn't for the reasons you think. Well, maybe some of the reasons you think…" Christy sighed. "It did bother me at first that you two became close, but it was more because I didn't want the two of you to get hurt and things just happened so quickly…"

"I see"

"But lately, I've been jealous of Adelaide for an entirely different reason…"

"Which is?" Neil inquired, his eyes on her.

"It's just that David and I have been married for months now…and I was just hoping by now..." She sighed, "We want a baby and so far…" she paused, fumbling for the right words, "that night was just a difficult one and I took my frustration out that Ruby Mae, a child, is more likely to expect a baby before I am and Adelaide has Simon…I know you two felt that it was me being jealous about you liking her, but it was actually more because…"

"Because Adelaide has a baby and you don't?" Neil sighed.

"She didn't even want Simon at first and I desperately want one. Why did she get Simon and I can't have a baby?"

"She always wanted the babe, Christy" Neil corrected, gently. "You know that. It was the timing that she was struggling with. And you don't know that you can't have a baby. You can't take your frustrations out on your sister because she has what you don't have any more than she shouldn't take out her frustrations out on you that you have David still alive and Simon is dead"

"You're right" Christy nodded. "I didn't think of it that way. It was wrong and I am sorry about it"

"I understand" Neil thought for a few moments. "You do know that getting pregnant can take a while. Look at your sister. She and Simon were married for a good year and a half before the babe came along"

"But she miscarried before then" Christy pointed out. "And that was right after they were married"

"Aye, but still it can take a while. If it has been over a year, then we start to become more concerned. The worst thing you can do for yourself is to stress about it though. You have to try to relax and let nature run its course" Neil advised.

"You really think so?" Christy asked.

"Aye" Neil nodded. "But talk to Adelaide. There is other advice I can give you, but you would probably feel more comfortable talking to her about it…and I know she would want to help. She can also check you to make sure there is nothing physically wrong that could be preventing it, but I doubt that is the case"

"And if there is…?" Christy frowned. "What would happen then?"

"She'll tell me and I'll take over from there" Neil responded.

"Are problems usually treatable?" Christy asked, her voice quiet.

"Aye, but may not be entirely pleasant to do so" he patted her shoulder. "It probably won't come to that though. Try not to worry, Christy" his voice was kind. "I'm sorry you have been upset about it though"

"Thank you" Christy sighed. "I'll talk to Addie and see if she can help"

"She'd love to" Neil responded. "She loves you, Christy. She wants you happy even more than she wants herself happy, I think"

"I want her happy too…more than I can probably say right now" She paused, before adding softly, "Adelaide is meant for you, Neil. I didn't see if at first because I didn't want to. She'll be a good wife to you"

"Even if I don't believe in her God?" Neil asked, turning away from her to stare out at the lake.

"Especially because you don't believe" Christy told him. "She'll stand by you through whatever you need. She'll love you where you are at and not try to fix you…something I couldn't do. That's why she is the one meant for you. But she's scared right now. Come make it right. Please"

Neil paused for a few minutes. "She'll come when she is ready" he told her. "She has to make that decision. I can't make it for her"

Christy shook her head. "I don't think so" she sighed. "I know my sister. She won't"

Neil cast his reel out again. "Then there is nothing I can do"

* * *

Adelaide had tried to turn in for an early night, but sleep was eluding her. Alice had mentioned that Neil and she did Neil's experimental trachoma surgery on one of the Holt boys today. She had thought Addie knew, but she didn't. Neil had purposely shut her out of something that they had been working on together for over year and that stung. She pulled on her coat and leaned over to kiss Simon on the head before heading downstairs to where Christy and David were up, still talking hand in hand. In spite of her own problems, she smiled at the sweet scene. Christy had finally confessed what had been bothering her yesterday. She was glad her sister chose to confide in her. For her peace of mind, she examined her and reassured her that nothing was wrong. She also gave her some very frank advice about her cycle and getting pregnant. She could tell Christy was more at peace and she was happy for her and hoped a baby would come soon for her. She would love to be an aunt and for Simon to have a little cousin to grow up with. She stopped at the doorway and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Christy, can you just listen out for Simon for a while?" Adelaide asked.

David glanced at the clock. "It's after 10, Adelaide. Kind of late for strolls, don't you think? It isn't particularly safe either these days"

"I'll be fine" Adelaide told him. "I won't walk far. Sissy, do you mind? He's fast asleep"

"I'm going to bed soon, but I should still be able to hear him" Christy told her. "Be careful, Addie"

Adelaide pulled at the ends of her hair, which she hadn't bothered to pin back up. "No worries. There is a full moon, so it should be plenty lit. I'll stay close. Just need to clear my mind"

"I'm sure Neil didn't mean anything by having Miss Alice help him with the surgery and not you" Christy said and Adelaide shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he did" tears filled her eyes, as she turned her head from them. "I'll be back soon"

She wandered lost in her thoughts, the serenity of the moonlit night, soothing her soul. She still didn't know what to do. Her doubts and fears had become paralyzing to her now. Neil was right- medical school wasn't a good option, but at this point, staying here wasn't either. Maybe she should just give up and go home.

And then yet again, in her heart, the thought of leaving Neil tore her apart. But perhaps it was better to do so now, than have him taken from her later. Simon's death shattered her, but with time she was able to heal enough that she could love again. If she had to go through that loss again, she wouldn't survive. She was confident of that. The rift between her and Neil right now was so intensely felt and almost felt as a loss.

She was so lost in these thoughts, she hadn't known that she was following the creek until she realized she was close to Neil's cabin. She was so used to taking that way, she must have done so unknowingly…

She turned away quickly, but Neil had seen her from his spot on the porch.

"Adelaide"

She froze. She wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. He reached her a few seconds later, taking long, purposeful strides.

"It is far too dangerous for you to be out this late at night" Neil's voice was low, his tone serious. "There is feuding going on"

"That has nothing to do with me" Adelaide said, quietly. "I'm fine"

"We have seen many people accidentally caught up in the middle of it" Neil retorted. "Shoot now, ask questions later. It's not safe"

She swallowed hard. "Would you even care if I got shot?" she regretted the words the minute they came out, but before she had time to react, he was kissing her, passionately.

She tried earnestly not to kiss him back, but within moments she melted in his arms and she responded with equal fervor. Their sweet kisses they had shared before were nothing like this. This was raw- driven by passion, anger, hurt, desperation and she felt like she was completely lost to him in that moment in the moonlight.

She could feel how easy it would be to get carried away with him in this moment- understood the struggles of the mountain children and why they married so young. He pushed her gently against the tree as he slowly unbuttoned her coat, them still kissing as if their life depended upon it. Reason had left them now and Adelaide shuddered as his hands moved up and down her back as he pulled her against him. She clung to him in response, wanting to hold on to this connection they were forging for dear life. But more and more they kissed, the more she felt like she could completely lose herself to Neil. Part of it felt so right like she belonged to him, yet at the same time, she knew it was wrong. She didn't truly belong to him- it was an illusion. Groaning, Adelaide yanked herself away, trying to catch her breath and control her torrent of emotions.

He backed up. "Addie" his voice was full of emotion.

Adelaide turned from him and buried her head in her arms against the tree. "What are we doing?"

Neil's hand was on her shoulder as he turned her back towards him.

"I need to go back" she said, her voice cracking, unable to look at him. "I didn't realize I had walked this far"

"I'll walk you back" Neil told her. "It's not safe out here with the feuding going on"

She nodded. She followed him to his porch and he went back to retrieve his lantern from inside his cabin and when he came back out again, she was crying.

"Oh, lass" He sighed and placed the lantern on the porch and pulled her into his arms and when she fought against it, he still held her tight. "Stop fighting me and let me hold ye"

She stopped struggling and just allowed him to comfort her. His arms were strong around her and she rested her head on his chest. She felt so conflicted here in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever, and at the same time wanted to run as fast as she could back to the mission- away from him.

"You asked Miss Alice to do the trachoma surgery and not me" she said, crying.

"You might be leaving" Neil told her. "Alice will be here through the duration"

"You just did it to hurt me" she accused and Neil paused.

"Did you?" her voice was small.

"I don't know" he pulled away. "Maybe"

"Now whose is being the child?" she asked him, staring at him, her tears still fresh on her face. She reached up to touch one of his curls that was straying over his face. His hair could never be tamed- just like him. She pushed it back for him. She then reached to trace his stubble with her finger. "I want to feel close to you again"

"I know" Neil told her. "I want that too" He thumbed away her tears. "It's taking every ounce of restraint not to gather you up in my arms and show you how close we can be and how good we are together"

She continued to stare at him, wanting desperately to lean forward and kiss him again- to feel right with him again. She dropped her hand and sighed. "I was never this tempted with Simon"

"No?" Neil studied her. "I must bring out the devil in you then" he said, half jokingly.

"No, Neil, it's just I was just so innocent then" Addie paused, "It would be a mistake, though. It would be too easy for us to get carried away, especially with what we are feeling right now and it wouldn't fix anything, only make them worse"

"I know" Neil told her, as he reached to button back up her coat for her. Somehow, that act felt just as intimate as him unbuttoning it. "But I'm not sorry. I loved every second of you with me-uninhibited and real."

"That terrifies me" she whispered, ducking her head, as he reached the bottom button.

"I know" Neil tipped her head up so she would look at him. "Do you want to go to medical school, Adelaide?" he asked.

"I don't know" she groaned. "Yes, no...what you made said sense, but...maybe I should just give up and go home like my parents want me to" she said, her voice defeated, hanging her head again.

"Wait a minute. Look at me" He pushed her chin up again so he could study her. "Why would you want to go home?"

"I..." She shook her head. "_This_- you and me, it scares me"

"I see" Neil's rubbed her cheek with his fingers, soothingly. "So you are using our fight to run, but you can't run forever. You need to face your fears – face them with me, lass"

"I don't know if I can" Adelaide bit her lip.

"You can" Neil replied, firmly as he moved to hold her face in his hands. "What are you afraid of? Tell me"

She struggled visibly, before replying. "I could lose myself in you, Neil" Addie confessed. "You've become my best friend- the person I want to share everything with. When I'm near you, I can't think straight anymore. When there is conflict between us, I feel so lost. I'm out of control. I was never this out of control with Simon."

"That passion between us is not bad, Addie" Neil kissed her gently. "It's actually a very good thing. We just have to keep it managed until we are free to give into it."

"I feel guilty for kissing you that way" Adelaide admitted, her face becoming red. "That's not how nice girls kiss their beaus. I didn't kiss Simon like that…what does that mean?"

"Do you feel like you are betraying Simon because you didn't kiss him that way when you were courting?" Neil asked, curiously.

"A little" Addie confessed.

"Oh, Addie, you aren't a girl anymore exploring what it means to love. You are a woman who knows what it is like to be loved by a man. Of course you responded to my kisses. You can't be so squirmy about what is in your very nature to do. You have passion, lass. It's a beautiful thing…within certain confines"

"My mother wouldn't think so" She said, with a wry smile.

Neil chuckled. "Don't get me started on your people's views about that..."

She laughed softly and Neil continued, "And being your best friend is a good thing too. That's how it is supposed to be. I love that. And you wouldn't lose yourself in me. I wouldn't let you. You got to make a decision- are you going to live your rest of your life afraid to fall in love or are you going to take a chance?"

Adelaide's lip trembled as he confronted her fears in such a gentle way. "I don't know"

He kissed her head. "Whatever you decide about medical school, you need to know that I love you…enough to let you make your own choice. But choosing medical school because you are scared of what you are feeling isn't wise. And it won't make you feel better. Why are you so afraid to admit what is so clearly in your heart?"

She took a breath. "I don't know"

"You do know" he challenged, his voice still kind. "There must be a reason"

"I can't tell right now…please don't push me, Neil" she pleaded and after searching her face, he relented.

"Alright" Neil dropped his hands. "I won't if you aren't ready. Come. I'll walk you back"

"You don't have to walk me home" she said softly. "I made it this far safely"

"Nah" He shook his head. "I would worry about you the rest of the night"

"Alright then" He turned around and retrieved the lantern and they walked back in silence.

"I want to sit in the gazebo for a few minutes" Adelaide said, softly. "Will you sit with me?"

"Aye" They sat down together, their arms touching, staring at the way the moon reflected off the water.

"There is so much more I want to say to you, Neil" Adelaide whispered. "I just can't right now"

"I know" Neil responded. "Just sit here with me. Let's put aside whatever is going on between us for a few minutes. You don't have to say anything more than what you have already said"

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes before Adelaide stood. "I should check on Simon. Thank you for walking me back"

"You're welcome, lass"

She gave him a small smile. "Good night, Neil"

"Night, Adelaide"

**A/N:** so close, yet so far away. Let me know what you all think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**:

"Where are you headed off to, Miss Alice?" Adelaide asked as she watched her saddle up her horse.

"Raven Gap" Miss Alice told her. "I'll be gone for a few days" She turned to her. "I saw thee with Doctor MacNeill in the gazebo last night"

Shame flooded her face before she could moderate her reaction and Miss Alice added softly, "I didn't see anything inappropriate, Adelaide"

"No" Adelaide cleared her throat. "Not then at least"

Alice patted her horse. "Walk with me"

"Won't you be late, then?"Adelaide asked and Alice waved her off. "A few minutes won't hurt"

"Did thee and Neil..." Alice's voice trailed off as Adelaide shook her head, adamantly.

"No, of course not" Adelaide said, quickly.

"Yet, things got passionate?" Alice asked, knowingly.

She swallowed hard. "More than I was probably comfortable with. I just wanted to feel like we were right again"

"Thy rift with Dr. MacNeill has been hard on thee. I can see it, but thou must tread carefully not to compromise thy values" she told her. "Thou has been married before. Thou knows how wonderful intimacy can be within the confines of marriage and both thee and he are very passionate people. Thou has a faith, which guides thy morals, Doctor MacNeill does not. Thou must be careful in this relationship"

"I'm not sure we have a relationship anymore, Miss Alice" Adelaide confessed. "I want to go home, I think"

"Running away will not solve thy problems" Alice told her, not mincing her words. "If thou loves him, then thou has to choose whether or not thee wants a life with him. Thou faced heartbreak, Adelaide, of course thee is weary. But I saw thy face when thou learned I operated with Neil. Thy greatest fear is of being hurt, but by pushing him away, thee is allowing for those opportunities to get hurt to creep in" She patted her arm. "Hurt is inevitable in any relationship, it is how thou deals with the hurt"

She nodded. "I think I am learning that more and more" She sighed. "What if we marry and he dies, Miss Alice?"

"The Lord has given thee immense strength this past year. Look how He provided for thee. Thou must believe that he will do so again" Alice told her. _"Fear thou not; for I __am__ with thee: be not dismayed; for I __am__ thy God: I will strengthen thee; yea, I will help thee; yea, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness._ The book of Isaiah Chapter 41, verse 10. Trust in His word, Adelaide. Do not let thy fear stray thee from the plans He might have for thee"

"You are right, Miss Alice" Adelaide sighed. "But it is still hard not to give into that fear"

"Have faith, Adelaide. God will show thee thy way" Miss Alice patted her cheek, affectionately, "And in the meantime, I will pray for thee on my way to and from Raven Gap" Miss Alice told her as they reached her horse again.

"Thank you, Miss Alice" Adelaide squeezed her hand.

"And Addie?"

"Yes?"

"No more late night strolls" Alice told her, with a smile.

She smiled. "Yes, ma'am"

* * *

Simon developed a cough and fever. She worried about him and Miss Alice was gone. She tried to keep him comfortable and use Opal's home remedies and they were helping some, but not entirely. He was cranky and she was up through the night with him. Christy asked her if she wanted David to find Neil, but she told her that they could wait. She didn't want to bother him unless it was absolutely necessary and so far she was handling it.

Simon's fever spiked in the middle of the third night and the cough became so bad, she feared he couldn't breathe. He became lethargic too and she was about to lose her mind with fear. She attempted hot steam to make it easier for him to breathe, but it wasn't working.

"Addie?" Christy heard noises from the kitchen and came downstairs, followed by David.

"He can't breathe" Adelaide cried. "His fever spiked. I am trying everything"

David turned around; Christy knew in order to call Neil.

"Just calm down, Adelaide" Christy took him from her arms. "Should we work on cough or fever?"

She stared at her. "I don't know. I can't think straight right now." She attempted to reel in her emotions.

David stepped back in. "Addie, Dr. MacNeill wants to speak to you"

Adelaide fought tears and nodded. David moved to Christy's side and Adelaide seeing Simon with her sister and brother in law, felt comfortable enough to leave the room.

"Neil?" her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong with the babe, Adelaide?" Neil asked her calmly.

"His fever spiked to 104" She swallowed hard. "Persistent cough. I'm thinking bronchitis, but we are headed towards pneumonia"

"I'll be there soon" Neil told her gravely.

"Wait-what should I do in the meantime?" Adelaide asked, panicked. "I don't know what I should do"

"Try to get his fever down, Addie"

"How?"

Neil paused and in that moment, he realized the depth of her fright. She would never ask him such a basic question unless she was out of her mind with worry. And she wouldn't be so panicked unless Simon was truly bad off. And that caused him alarm. "Undress him to his diaper and bathe him with cool water, lass. I'll be there in a few minutes"

Adelaide came back into the room. "Neil says to try to get his fever down, Christy. Let's bathe him"

Christy nodded and David reached to hand her the pitcher and basin. He looked at Adelaide. "Sit down, Addie" he told her. "Let us take care of Simon until Doctor MacNeill gets here"

"You look faint, Addie" Christy added. "You have been up practically nonstop with him. I'm worried about you as well"

Adelaide did feel shaky. For once, she didn't argue, knowing that Christy could handle it and Neil was on his way.

Christy dipped cool water from a basin and started to sponge him off, trying to get down his fever. His breathing was so uneven though and Addie had to fight through the panic. This was her baby- Simon's baby- and she was failing him right now. She couldn't think as a nurse at that moment. As much as she tried to bring to memory her training, the only thing she could think of was her little boy. And she knew above all, she couldn't lose him.

Christy finished bathing Simon and dressed him in clean clothes that David had retrieved from her room. She held him close to her, rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Neil came in and wordlessly took Simon from Christy's arms. He glanced at Adelaide's white face. She looked so pale that he was afraid she might faint. "Have you slept any?"

"Not much since he got sick" Adelaide mumbled. "Which was three days ago"

"Three days?" Neil glared at her. "Adelaide-what the hell were you thinking?

Christy and David exchanged a look. "Let us know if you need us, Adelaide" Christy said, her voice quiet. She strode over to where Addie was sitting to kiss her head. "I love you"

"Thank you, Sissy" Adelaide said and David and Christy left them alone.

"Well?" Neil pressed.

"It just worsened tonight" She rubbed her hands over her face, covering her eyes, her elbows resting on the table. "If you were called for every cough a child in a cove had, you would be driven towards insanity..."

"He's not just any child to me" Neil retorted, hotly.

Adelaide swallowed hard, "I know"

"And regardless, he is a wee one. These things need to be caught early. You know that. You are too good of a nurse not to know that. You mean to tell me that you couldn't put aside our differences long enough to do right by your own child?"

She stilled at his words. He was right. Again. "Just stop" she pleaded. "I can't handle this right now, ok?"

At her defeated tone, he immediately regretted his harshness. "Aye" Neil's voice softened as he went over to where she was seated and grabbed her arm to help her up. "Let's take him to your room so we can figure out what is going on with the lad"

"He is breathing so badly, Neil. It got bad so quickly and I'm panicking. My thoughts are all so jumbled, I can't think of what to do" she told him on the way to her room. "Do you hear his breathing?"

Neil responded, "It is bad. And he's burning up too. The poor lad" He rubbed his back, tenderly.

Neil laid him on the bed and sat down next to him. He talked to him gently as he examined him, tickling his side while he listened to his heart, letting him grip his finger while he listened to his chest. Adelaide sat on the other side of the bed, watching. There was an extra tenderness with the way Neil was treating him that broke her heart. Neil was right- Simon wasn't just any child to him. That feeling made her heart sink and soar at the same time- a juxtaposition that she couldn't wrap her head around that moment.

Simon stared at him, awake, but didn't coo or smile like he normally did. "You feel quite miserable, don't you, little lad?" Neil frowned at his lethargic behavior.

"You were right" He turned to her, laying his stethoscope back on the bed. "Bronchitis. I'll give him medication, but we have to get his fever down. How has he fed today?"

"His last feeding before bed, he wouldn't eat at all" Adelaide said. "Otherwise, not great, but he would nurse some"

Neil nodded and gave him both medicine to ease his fever and cough. He got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser. He retrieved her shawl and handed it to her. "We need to try to coax him to feed again. His fever is so high, I worry about dehydration" He picked up the baby and handed him to her. He sat in the rocking chair, trying to give her space even though Adelaide had fed Simon in his presence many times- practicality winning over decorum.

Adelaide struggled with him and her heart sunk as he wouldn't eat. He was normally so eager for food.

"Not eating?" Neil asked and Adelaide shook her head. "he's latching, but not doing anything"

"Try rubbing his cheek" Neil suggested and Adelaide responded, "I did. I don't think he will, Neil"

"We'll try again later" Neil said as Adelaide laid him on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry" Neil told her quickly. "That's not going to help us"

She flung her shawl on the bed and buried her head. Neil went to pick up Simon. "I'll try to get him to take some water" he gripped her shoulder. "Don't cry"

She looked up at him, the tears running down her face. "He is so little. I'm going to lose him, aren't I? This is Simon's child and I'm going to lose him."

"No" Neil's voice was sharp. "We just have to prevent it from getting worse and make him comfortable. The next 24 hours are critical" His voice softened. "You need to rest, Addie. He needs you at your best and you are nowhere near that right now. I'll take care of him"

"I don't want to leave him" she whispered and Neil's heart lurched.

"Lay down here" Neil told her. "I'll wake you if I need you"

She nodded and lay down, watching Neil care for Simon and eventually sleep overcame her. She was barely aware of Neil pulling a blanket over her and kissing her head, tenderly.

She woke up to the distress in Neil's voice as he held Simon, cradling the baby in his arms. Adelaide was in a fog from sleep deprivation, half awake and half asleep, but his words came through.

"He's in your hands now, God. I believe in science and medicine, but it is not enough. You create life and you take it away. I've been stubborn and unyielding, but I know you have the power to heal the boy. He's getting worse. Spare the lad's life" He paused for a few moments before continuing, "I love him like he was my own son. And Adelaide, she needs him. Please, God. Forgive me unbelief. Help me believe. Help Simon" Neil's voice cracked.

_How is it possible for your heart to be filled with such dread and hope at the same time?_ Adelaide pondered. Tears filled her eyes as she pushed herself up; wanting desperately to comfort the two men she loved most in this world.

"Neil?" her voice cracked as she got down off the bed and went to where Neil was rocking Simon. She put her hand on his shoulder as she looked at the pale face of her son.

"I'm doing everything I can, Adelaide" he hugged Simon closer to him. "Including praying"

"That's a miracle in its own" Adelaide told him. "Keep praying. God answers them. I know He does"

"How are you so sure?" Neil asked, his voice hoarse. "After all you have been through this past year?"

"Because _this_ is what I have prayed for you since the day I met you, Neil" she whispered as she reached around to rub Simon's head, tenderly.

"Thank you, Adelaide" Neil whispered, putting his hand on top of hers. "I don't want to be so bitter anymore"

"It was destroying you bit by bit, Neil" Adelaide responded. "Let go of it. God didn't take Margaret from you to spite you anymore than he took Simon to spite me. The world has strayed from what God intended- He allows these things to happen, but He grieves with us when it does. It breaks His heart too to see us suffer"

Neil took a shuddering breath, trying to control his emotions. "What if he doesn't heal him? What if we lose him?"

Adelaide's face grew white. "Then we trust He is good in spite of it" Her voice broke as she began to cry. "Faith can't be based on circumstances, Neil. That's not true faith. And that is what we want, right?" She took a breath. "Is he that bad off, Neil?"

Neil nodded. "His fever is still very high and his breathing...I'm afraid it's getting worse. I tried to coax water into him, but I think he is getting dehydrated"

Adelaide shut her eyes. "Do you think he might not make it?"

"I'm just not sure, love" Neil replied, honestly. He stood with Simon. "Sit down and hold your son, Addie. He needs you"

He reached to move the rocking chair closer to the bed. Adelaide took her son in her arms and immediately began to rock, saying a silent prayer for her boy. Neil sat down on the bed and reached over to take her hand in his, holding it tightly. They were quiet except for Simon's rattled breathing and Adelaide's sniffles. After a few minutes like that, Adelaide spoke up.

"Do me a favor, Neil?" Adelaide asked and Neil nodded. "Get Simon's Bible. It's on the nightstand. Will you read to me? I'm struggling right now"

"Of course" Neil let go of her hand to retrieve the worn book. "This is well loved"

She nodded. "It's like a little piece of Simon with his notes and underlinings. I have my own that he gave me when we married as well as my one from my childhood, but after his death, I got into the habit of reading his. I guess I want to feel closer to him through it."

"He had a strong faith" Neil remarked as he looked through the book.

She nodded. "Yet, even this moment would have tested my stalwart husband's resolve, I think. He wasn't perfect"

"This moment would test anybody, Adelaide" Neil told her, frankly. "What should I read?"

"Isaiah 43" Adelaide suggested and Neil looked at the table of contents and flipped to the page and began to read.

"_But now thus saith the LORD that created thee, O Jacob, and he that formed thee, O Israel, Fear not: for I have redeemed thee, I have called __thee__ by thy name; thou __art__ mine._ _When thou passest through the waters, I __will be__ with thee; and through the rivers, they shall not overflow thee: when thou walkest through the fire, thou shalt not be burned; neither shall the flame kindle upon thee._ _For I __am__ the LORD thy God, the Holy One of Israel, thy Saviour: I gave Egypt __for__ thy ransom, Ethiopia and Seba for thee_."

Adelaide closed her eyes, allowing the words to fill up her soul. Neil paused and looked at her.

"That's powerful"

"Indeed" Adelaide nodded. "It's beautiful to think of. That even in this moment, God is with us, walking us through it...and we are his. Simon is His"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Keep going?"

Adelaide nodded. "Let's"

They spent the next hours holding and rocking Simon, reading different places out of the Bible and praying together. The hours in the middle of the night were some of the darkest ones they had spent- and when one fell into despair, the other picked them back up with a gentle touch, a soothing word... and they continued to hold onto hope- Neil cautiously and tentatively- unsure God would do this for them when he had turned his back on Him, Adelaide fervently knowing that God's ways were better than her own and that He was good in spite of it all…they grasped together to the hope that God would intercede on their behalf. They continued to care for Simon in the best way they knew how- trying to get his fever down and ease his breathing and keep him comfortable.

When morning rose splashing the sky with brilliant colors, Simon's fever had broken and his breathing eased. He had nursed vigorously. It seemed they were far over the worse.

"_It is of the __LORD'S __mercies__ that we are not __consumed__, because his __compassions __fail__ not. They are __new__ every __morning: __great__ is thy __faithfulness__."_ Adelaide cuddled Simon close. "Thank you, God for giving my son back" She kissed the top of his head.

"Where is that from?" Neil asked, who was sitting on the bed, weary, yet at the same time oddly invigorated as he watched Adelaide with Simon.

"Lamentations" Adelaide replied.

"It's fitting" Neil commented.

"God's people know what it is like to suffer and in spite of that know that the God who made them, the God who sustains them is good. It's not God who creates the heartache and suffering- it's God who gets us through it and who will eventually make all things new again"

He nodded and Adelaide studied him, "Do you really believe now, Neil?"

"Aye, lass, I do" Neil nodded. "I've been runnin long enough don't you think?"

She smiled. "I'm so very glad to hear you say that" She patted Simon's back, who had fallen asleep cuddled against her.

They were silent for a few minutes, Adelaide watching Simon, Neil watching her. Sensing his gaze on her, she turned back towards him.

"You are staring at me" Adelaide told him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you look at this moment" Neil responded, honestly. "You are the most beautiful woman-inside and out that I have ever met"

"Oh my" she grinned. "I'm a mess, Neil…both inside and out"

"A beautiful one though" Neil retorted, his voice playful.

She turned serious. "I need to talk to you" she said, quietly.

"I'm listening" Neil told her, patting the bed beside him. "Come sit beside me"

She stood and took the baby and put him in his crib and then went to sit next to him on the bed.

He reached to clasp her hand and Adelaide's marveled at how wonderful that felt. She swallowed hard, afraid she might cry. She had done so much crying in the past few hours that she really hoped that she could hold it together enough to say what needed to be said.

"I'm sorry, Neil" she took a breath. "I should have come to you and admitted you were right. Instead, I let things fester between us and that was wrong. You were right about medical school- Simon is infinitely more important than me becoming a doctor. And you were right about me using our fight to run from you. I did."

He nodded. "I pushed you too hard that night, right or wrong" Neil told her. "I'm sorry too. I should have come to you too. Tell me why you were running away from me so hard"

She smiled and Neil rubbed her hand with his thumb, comforting her. "Because there _was_ a reason I didn't mail the application in the first place"

"Why didn't you?" Neil asked, curiously.

"I didn't mail the application because I thought I could be falling in love with you" She took a breath, her face flushing slightly.

"Could be?" Neil held his breath and Addie continued, "and I recently declined enrollment to medical college because I _am_ in love with you"

"You are?" Neil asked, squeezing her hand once before letting go.

"Completely and hopelessly in love with you" Adelaide responded. "to the point where I'm afraid my heart might shatter into a million pieces if I lose you. And that what scares me. Simon's death devastated me, but if I do this again with you, losing another…" she paused, not wanting to admit they could have a future marriage, "losing you…it might destroy me, Neil. I wasn't afraid of admitting my love, I was afraid of loving and losing you"

"So you would rather run than have that happen to you again?" Neil asked, knowingly. "Sweet Adelaide. You could have just told me that was what was going on" he fingered her hair tenderly. "I would have understood"

She nodded. "I knew you would have, but also tell me I was taking the easy way out and try to persuade me otherwise. I wasn't ready for that"

Neil chuckled under his breath, still playing with her hair. "You know me well. So how you are feeling now?"

"Well, I realized I can't run from you, Neil. I don't want to. That hurts worse right now. You have my heart" She looked at him, her eyes bright with her tears. "Your aunt said that you would be right gentle with it"

Neil laughed. "She did, now? My aunt loves you. And she is right. You have to trust me to love you and care for you"

"You have already done so" Adelaide replied, softly. "More than I deserve that's for sure"

"I wouldn't say that. But I need to know-what about your dream?" Neil asked her, his voice low. "I don't want you to do anything you might regret one day"

"Dreams change, Neil" she replied. "And before you say anything, I know I could be content spending my days here being your—" she paused, catching herself in time, not wanting to be too foreword. "your nurse" she finished, lamely.

Neil chuckled, taking her hand to lift it up and kiss it. "Well, I sincerely hope that is not all you are to me, Adelaide. I don't just want you as my nurse."

Her heart skipped. "You don't?"

"Oh no, love, I want you as my wife" he let go off her hand so he could turn her head to face him. "As soon as possible"

"Really?"

"Aye" Neil kissed her, gently. "I know you wanted to take things slow..."

"I don't want to wait" Adelaide interrupted him as she put her arms around his neck. "Life is too fragile. And I miss you when you aren't around"

He looked in her eyes. "I'm not around very often"

"I know that" she assured him. "But you will be coming home to me. And I can help you with your doctoring still. I need that, Neil. I will grow restless without things to occupy my time. Will you be happy with a wife who needs more?"

"That's who _I _fell in love with. I love all of you, Adelaide. That's included" Neil told her. "We'll work through that. It might be different than you anticipated, but I promise I'll look for ways to keep you included. You have a gift for these things. But our family comes first"

She nodded. "I understand that"

"But you need to be prepared. Life on the mountain is hard..." Neil continued.

"Life is hard in general" Adelaide countered. "Yes, maybe it is made easier by money and comforts, but it's the people you share it with that matters. I'd rather have you"

"We'll probably fight a lot" Neil told her, seriously.

Adelaide paused. "I thought you said you wanted to marry me"

"I do" Neil said, firmly. "I want you to also be prepared. We just spent the past two weeks with things unresolved between us. We are both too stubborn for our own good. We _both_ will have to work on that for our marriage to be successful. It's what made my marriage to Margaret so unhappy and I want more this time around. We have to learn how to deal with each other and that might be a huge learning curve, love"

"You make marriage sound so appealing, Neil" Adelaide teased.

"I'm being realistic and honest with you" Neil touched her face lightly. "It takes effort, but I would rather work at it with you than any other person. We will fight and that's natural. I don't know how Simon and you got through a year and a half of marriage without blowing up at each other, but that's not normal"

"Oh, I'll be fully prepared to fight with you, Neil" Adelaide smiled. "I usually win those"

He shook his head, grinning. "You never actually win those, Adelaide"

"W...well" Adelaide sputtered. "We can always both win by making up afterwards"

Neil's eyes grew wider at what she implied. "Adelaide Napier" he chided, teasingly, "I would have never thought _that _would have come out of _your_ mouth"

"Well, I'm sleep deprived" Addie mumbled, blushing. "My frankness comes from that. Are you saying it is not true?"

"It's true" He kissed her. "We will explore the wonderful ways of making up soon" He rose. "I'm calling your father. And talking to Grantland. We'll gather the cove together soon."

Adelaide stood too. "Wait. If we have a mountain wedding, then that means..." her voice trailed off. He could sense her trepidation at the prospect of the shivaree.

"Aye, my soon to be wife. There is no escaping that one. It is custom" At the display of worry, he walked back over to her, pulling her close. "We'll wait to make love until they leave though, Addie" he whispered to her. "Don't worry. It really isn't that big of a deal. You can talk to Opal about it- she'll tell you the same thing"

She sighed. "Okay" she pulled away. "Now, go call my father" She grinned as he practically ran out the door, his excitement evident in his lightness of foot.

"Neil?" Adelaide called. He stopped and turned. She ran up to him and kissed him with all the emotion she was feeling at that moment. His surprise was evident, but he responded and their passion was unchecked for a few moments before Neil pulled away.

"You are full of surprises today" Neil remarked, appreciatively. "No more of that until after we are married, love, or I will have to marry you and we want to do this right. We know from that night in the moonlight how easy it would be for us to get carried away. But you deserve better than that"

"Agreed" Adelaide said. "But thank you for saving my son"

"God saved him. He just used me to help. And I love him like my own, Adelaide" Neil told her, his hand on her cheek. "He will know about Simon, but I want to be his Papa too"

"Good" Adelaide replied. "I'm sure he will be quite the handful and I would like back up with that"

"Nah" Neil laughed. "He has part of Simon to temper him" he responded, "wait until our babes come along. Now, those wee ones will be handfuls"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Oh my. I hadn't thought of that. Don't scare me now!"

"I'll help, love" Neil kissed her head. "We'll get our future rascals under control. I promise I won't leave all the child-rearing to you" And Adelaide had no doubt that he would the best, most involved father ever.

"I know you will help" Adelaide leaned in to kiss his cheek, before pulling away and allowing him to go, her heart incredibly full of joy.

A/N: YAY! Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: a big thank you to all who have taken the time to review. It is so encouraging! Sorry this update took a bit longer...hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 17**:

"Addie?" Christy knocked softly on her door, opening it slightly.

"Come on in, Christy" Adelaide called.

Christy stepped into the room. "Neil said you wanted to see me. He said Simon is better"

"We almost lost him, Christy" Adelaide's voice cracked and Christy's eyes grew wide as she crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to her sister.

"But he is okay now, right?" she reached to squeeze her hand.

"He is" she nodded. "His fever broke and his cough has eased. He will have a few days recovering, but we think he should be fine. It is a miracle"

"Thank God" Christy sighed. "I can't imagine how difficult last night was for you"

"It was one of the longest of my life" Adelaide told her, honestly. "Losing Simon was unbearable, losing his son...I can't even fathom what I would have done. We prayed so hard last night over him..."

"Wait. We...?" Christy titled her head, inquisitively.

Adelaide looked at her evenly. "Two miracles happened last night, Christy" she told her.

"Neil prayed for Simon?" Christy stared at her, shocked. "Does he believe in God now?"

"Neil believes" Adelaide couldn't help smiling. "Isn't that amazing?"

Christy's smile was bright, her face lighting up. "I'm so, so happy for him...and for you. It's about time. I have to admit I had lost hope that he would ever turn from those cynical ways"

"I'm sure" Adelaide grinned. "But God is bigger than even Neil MacNeill's stubborn heart"

"Isn't that the truth?" Christy exclaimed. "So we have two things to be thankful for today..."

"Well" Adelaide's voice grew more subdued. "Actually, we have three things today, Christy..." She shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I don't know how you are going to feel about this..."

"Addie" Christy's voice was soft. "You are my sister and I love you. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me anymore. Are you and Neil engaged?"

"We are" Adelaide told her, quietly. "I need him and I love him. Please be happy for me"

"Oh, Adelaide" Tears filled Christy's eyes. "I'm_ thrilled_ for you, sissy"

"Thank you!" Adelaide smiled, tears also forming. "I'm thrilled about it myself"

"I'm sure you are" Christy responded, "Did Neil talk to Daddy?"

"Oh yes" Adelaide sighed. "They have requested a visit to Asheville after Simon is healed enough for us to make the trip"

"He'll consent of course" Christy tried to reassure her. "He thinks the world of Neil. He probably just wants to see you...you haven't been home in forever and this is the perfect excuse to get you there"

"I suppose so" Adelaide agreed. "Of course, I don't have the proper clothes for an Asheville visit. My traveling dress is too small and all the clothes I had made after Simon's birth are appropriate for life here, not Asheville"

"Well, I'm sure Mother doesn't expect you to go to parties or anything" Christy responded. "And maybe we can try to let out your traveling dress and then maybe tighten your corset"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Oh joy...not too tight or Neil will murder me if I bruise a rib over something frivolous like wearing the appropriate dress for traveling"

Christy laughed. "I can only imagine. We'll figure it out. I'll help you. Don't worry about that. Focus on Simon and being happy with Neil"

"That can be arranged" Adelaide reached over to give her sister a big hug. "Thank you Christy for being so happy for me. It means the world- truly"

"You're welcome" Christy squeezed her back.

* * *

Ten days later, they arrived in Asheville and William met them at the train station.

"How did my grandson do?" William asked as he let Simon take his finger.

"A few rough moments" Adelaide said, with a weary look at Neil. "but we are here"

Simon, while a good-natured baby, was not the easiest on the train. They had traded off taking him for walks up and down the train, but there were some trying moments. Thankfully, Asheville wasn't that far away.

"You look exhausted, Addie" William kissed her cheek. "Let's get you home"

They arrived at the Huddlestons a while later, greeted by Julia. "Adelaide, sweetheart" Julia gave her daughter a hug. "Welcome home"

"Thank you mother" She hugged her tightly, before pulling back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Julia smiled. "I'm so glad your father insisted on a visit. Come in. Dr. MacNeill, how are you doing?"

"Well, Mrs. Huddleston, thank you"

"I'm so glad. Adelaide, would you like to rest first before tea?" Julia inquired. "You do look quite peaked. Are you feeling well?"

"I've felt better" Adelaide admitted. "I think I am coming down with a cold- being on the train didn't help. A nap might head it off"

"And some tea afterwards" Julia suggested. "I can take Simon after we get you settled"

"I can take Simon, if you'd like until then, Addie" Neil told her. "I do think rest would do you good. You have worn yourself out"

"Well, I suppose it's settled then" Adelaide handed Simon to Neil. "Be good, sweet boy" she gave him a kiss on the head before looking at Neil, earnestly. "If he needs to eat…"

"He just ate an hour ago, he should be fine for a while" Neil told her. "But don't worry, I'm not going to let him starve"

"What if he gets fussy?" Adelaide asked, reaching to smooth down his hair. "You can always bring him to me then"

"If he gets fussy, there are three adults who love him to settle him down. He doesn't need you every second" Neil told her. "Go rest now, Adelaide, and don't worry about Simon"

"Come, Doctor MacNeill is right. Simon will be fine" Julia put her arm around her. "Let your mother take care of you before I have to relinquish that right again"

She made it half way up the stairs before turning back, "Daddy, you really shouldn't discuss me with Neil without me being there."

"What do you think we will say about you, Addie?" William asked, chuckling.

"I can only imagine" Adelaide retorted. "I am an adult. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm incapable of making my own..."

Neil cleared his throat, loudly.

"Yes?" Adelaide met his eyes, but she couldn't quite read his expression.

"Adelaide, why don't you go and rest now? And not worry too much about what you might be missing" Neil told her, evenly.

"But I _am_ 23 and I have been married before. I should have a say in my life too. Is that so wrong?"

"No, not wrong" William chuckled. "Your point is well taken, darling. We won't talk too much without you. Have a good rest"

Julia tugged her arm gently and guided her up the stairs. "Come along, darling. I don't think your father will grill Doctor MacNeill"

"Oh he can grill him...just not about me" Adelaide retorted and they all laughed as Julia led a now reluctant Adelaide away.

Neil chuckled and Simon giggled too. "Aye, your mama is so funny, lad, isn't she?"

William patted Neil's shoulder. "Come on in and sit down, Neil. You must be tired too" William offered him something to drink and they sat while Simon cooed and smiled and bounced on Neil's knee.

"Is he doing better?" William asked, laughing at his grandson, who was quite animated now that they were off the train. "We were so worried after your phone call"

"Aye, he's all mended" Neil nodded. "It was touch and go for a while. I was worried that night. Adelaide was beside herself, but we believe God performed a miracle and healed him"

"I'm just shocked to hear you say that" William told him, honestly. "but it is a welcome one, for sure"

"I was desperate" Neil admitted. "Losing the lad would have been devastating for Adelaide and for myself. And he was seemingly getting worse. She had waited too long to send for me..."

"Wait. What do you mean?" William interrupted. "That's so unlike Addie. She is usually very good about knowing how long to wait before calling a doctor and what she can handle on her own. Simon said that's what made her a good nurse."

"Aye, usually she is, but this wasn't the usual situation..." Neil responded.

He hesitated, but William continued, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pry, only understand. If it is a confidence matter, I won't go further than here, I hope you know that"

Neil sighed. "Adelaide and I fought when I learned she had been accepted to medical school"

"I see" William folded his hands. "I've been waiting for her to do something like that- surprised it took her this long"

"Her sister had a role in making it happen" Neil admitted.

William laughed. "Those two have always been trouble together. So, she applied to medical school and got accepted, huh?"

Neil patted Simon's back as he began to fuss a bit. "Yes and Adelaide would make a brilliant doctor, it's just she wasn't thinking of the long hours away from home, of the sacrifices she would have to make to pursue it. I was maybe a little too blunt in my quest to make her see the complete picture"

William nodded. "I understand. Maybe before Simon, she could have pursued this, but her child needs her. Has she come around, I'm assuming, if she consented to marry you?"

"Took her a while and Simon's illness" Neil confided. "I think she used our argument to run from the closeness we were forming."

"It scares her to do this so soon after Simon's death" William said. "Makes perfect sense. Well, it seems all is righted now"

"Thankfully" Neil grinned at Simon who was trying to get his attention again. "Are we ignoring you, lad?"

"The boy is fond of you" William remarked. "You ready to be his father?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't be more thrilled to do so" Neil said.

"It is a lot of responsibility taking on a wife with a child" William remarked. "Not everyone could do it"

"He isn't mine biologically, but I will raise him as my own" Neil told him. "The babe isn't a burden for me...more of a bonus"

"That's a fine way of looking at it" William responded.

"I was always invested in the child though...keeping Adelaide from getting into too much trouble while she was expecting was a full time job"

"Yes, I remember quite well" William laughed. "Adelaide is awfully independent for a woman. And I can tell that you aren't one to be pushed around by your wife" he added, bluntly. "Have you thought about how you are going to navigate those situations when you disagree?"

"No, I'm not one to be pushed around and Adelaide knows it" Neil agreed. "We might have an issue starting out with that, but I think Adelaide wants to be heard in a marriage. If she knows I'm willing to listen to her perspective and respect her opinion, she'll come around...it might be difficult at first not to get her way all the time though"

"I'm sure it will" William laughed. "She needs to remember that she isn't always right in every situation. But I think you are right though...she truly just wants to be valued for her thinking on things regardless of the fact that she is a woman" He paused, "How do you see her fitting into life in Cutter Gap? She's so different than the typical woman you grew up with"

"Do you have reservations about that?" Neil asked, quietly as he took Simon's hands and began to bounce him again, causing him to giggle.

"Don't mistake me" William responded, quickly. "I think you and Adelaide are a great match and I'm thrilled for you both. I just want to see you two have a happy marriage- you both deserve it"

"I know from experience that marriage isn't easy" Neil replied. "It's a commitment, but I want to make that commitment to Adelaide and part of providing for her isn't just providing for her physical needs but also her emotional ones too. I'm afraid I wasn't always the best husband to my first wife with that and knowing that folly, I am more determined to be attune to Adelaide's feelings and what she needs"

"I'm glad to hear you say that" William confessed. "Adelaide is different, but she is wonderfully special."

"I know that, William, I saw that from the moment I met her"

"Good. You don't mind if I talk to Adelaide about some of these things, do you?" William asked.

"Not at all" Neil replied, smoothly. "I want her to go into our marriage with realistic expectations. Her marriage with Simon was easy...but most marriages are hard at one time or another and she needs to know that"

"Absolutely" William agreed.

"Speaking of Simon, could we arrange Adelaide to go to the house?"

"I thought that might be a good idea" William responded. "You do know that she allowed us to store the house after Simon's death, but hasn't gotten rid of anything. We asked her after Simon's birth and she was still squeamish about the whole topic"

"We haven't talked about the house" Neil confided. "I'll press her on it soon...at least to see if she wants to sell some of the furniture or lease it out if not selling it completely. It's her decision, though. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you handle whatever she decides? It's Adelaide's money and Simon's."

William nodded. "I will if that is what you'd prefer. I'm assuming if you haven't talked about it, she hasn't asked to?"

"No" Neil shook his head. "But I think it would be good for her"

"Or bring back feeling she has since buried. Are you ready to deal with that if it comes?"

"Burying those feelings isn't the same as dealing with them and she hasn't ever said goodbye to their life here. And she does need that. We'll deal with it."

"You are good for her" William approved. "Now, I want to steal my grandson from you. Think he will cooperate?"

"Of course" Neil rose to put Simon on William's lap and watched as Simon bonded with his grandfather.

* * *

With a brief break to fed Simon, Adelaide slept a few hours and came down for tea.

"Feeling better, lass?" Neil leaned over as she sat next to him on the loveseat.

"Not really" Adelaide shrugged. "Bit stuffy with a sore throat. It was bound to happen, just poor timing"

"Drink your tea" Neil suggested. "And I'll look you over later if you feel worse and before you argue, that wasn't a suggestion"

Adelaide caught William's eye, who had heard the conversation. "It seems your future husband has you pegged, Addie" he shifted the baby slightly. "Speaking of that, ready to talk?"

"Of course" Adelaide replied. "I know it must have been such a shock for you to get Neil's phone..." her voice trailed off and Julia's laugh. "What's so funny, mother?"

"I'm sorry darling, it's just that we have known for ages that this was a good possibility" she told her, "remember, I cautioned you about your behavior? But we had suspected even before then.."

"Yes, I do believe it was when Neil told you that you needed to calm down when you were convincing us that you should say in Cutter Gap and you actually did" William added. "I love you, darling, but you don't comply that easily for just anyone. Your mother and I were shocked"

"Well" she looked at Neil. "I'm not sure what to say to that"

Neil reached for her hand. "If it makes you feel better, I never felt you complied easily"

She laughed. "Not really. Well, now that we have established that I am apparently hard to handle..."

"Only when you are in a temper, darling" William interjected. "Otherwise you have a lovely disposition"

"That is probably true" Adelaide acquiesced. "Alright, so it's not a surprise, but I'm sure you have questions"

William nodded. "A few. When did this happen for you?"

"That's a good question" Adelaide told them. "First of all, I want to make sure you both know I never anticipated this so soon after Simon's death or even at all"

"We understand that, Adelaide, truly" Julia said, softly. "We know you loved Simon and his death broke your heart. We would never think that this is an indication that you never cared or that you were too eager to move on. I fear you got the wrong idea when I cautioned you about your relationship with Dr. MacNeill"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, mother" Adelaide replied. "I was afraid that you would object"

"Not if you truly love him. Go on then, dear" Julia said.

She looked at Neil and he nodded. "He's my best friend. We were friends before Simon's death- all three of us, and after Simon's death, with how closely we were working, we just formed a natural relationship. I didn't even realize it was something more until..."She paused looking to him again, "I don't even know when. I guess if I really had to think on it, there were signs there, like y'all said. Maybe even back to when you found me after I delivered Mrs. Tatum's stillborn baby."

"You mean after you performed a caesarean by yourself?" Neil clarified, somewhat severely and Adelaide gave him a sheepish look.

"You did?" William was shocked. "By yourself? Adelaide, that's incredible"

"Saved her life" Neil added, quietly. "though at the time, I was beyond angry that she would have made the attempt on her own"

"And I was beyond scared of how much I was sure that you were disappointed in me" Adelaide admitted to him. "If I thought on it, even then, I cared"

Neil squeezed her hand and William asked, "So, why Doctor MacNeill?"

"I guess it goes back to him being my best friend. I trust him. I like being around him when I'm happy and when I'm sad or stressed, he's the first one I want to go to. And we have so much in common with our love of medicine" She turned to Neil, "don't let this go to your head" she smiled at him, "but he is really the most brilliant man. His trachoma research is going to revolutionize the field one day"

"Adelaide" Neil was clearly uncomfortable and she laughed. "I have never seen you embarrassed before, Neil"

William tried not to laugh at their interplay. "How about you, Neil? What is it about Adelaide? I know it's been years since your first wife died, so why do this again with our daughter?"

"As I told you after Simon was born, she's special"

Adelaide looked between Neil and her father then glanced at her mom. "You two talked about me after Simon's birth?" she asked, annoyed.

"Don't dwell on it, Addie" Neil squeezed her hand. "I'm trying to tell your father how wonderful you are, you could at least be quiet for two minutes to hear me out"

"Well, when you put it like that" Adelaide mumbled and they all laughed.

"Adelaide is special. You don't let a woman like her go, unless you are a fool" Neil told them. "She's smart and she's lovely-inside and out. She can be a bit of a mess at times, but it only makes me love her more. She's the best mother to Simon and I know she will be a great wife"

"All of those things are true" William agreed. "But Adelaide, how do you feel about spending your rest of your days in Cutter Gap? Neil puts in long hours-I know you, you are restless when faced with loneliness, which is why Simon kept you so busy with his practice"

"Neil and I have talked about that" Adelaide told him. "And we are going to work it out- not sure how exactly, but he knows that I need some sort of intellectual stimulation or I might go mad on him. I trust him when he tells me that he will help me find some sort of purpose besides being a wife and mother"

"I told you earlier that we are committed to each other, William" Neil added. "If I didn't think she would be happy, I would let her and Simon go as much as that would pain me to do so. But I know we can work through it and any issues that might come up as we sort to make our new life work."

William looked to Julia and she smiled at him. "That's what we wanted to hear. Take good care of my little girl, Neil"

"I will" Neil assured him with a tender smile to Adelaide, who beamed back at him.

* * *

William had broached the topic of what to do with house over dinner and Adelaide quickly dismissed the idea of visiting it the next day. He dropped the topic immediately, but after Adelaide put Simon to bed, Neil pulled her aside to privately discuss it with her, using her father's study while William and Julia relaxed in the sitting room.

"I think you need to go visit the house" Neil told her, getting straight to the point.

"I don't" Adelaide groaned. "I don't want to go see the house. I fail to understand why it is necessary. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Adelaide" Neil's voice was low. "We are talking about this now" he told her, firmly.

"There is nothing to talk about" Adelaide retorted. "I don't want to see the house. It's my house and my decision whether or not to visit it and I've decided no. End of conversation"

"Addie, you know I'm not one to budge that easily. You have to at least tell me why not." Neil patted the couch. "Come sit down next to me"

She stared at the steady way he was looking at her and knew his words were true. He wasn't moving from his position without at least an explanation from her. She twisted her hands as she sat down next to him.

"Now, why are you being so dismissive about it?" he asked.

"We are engaged" Adelaide continued to tug at her hands, anxiously. "I don't want to visit the house I shared with my dead husband, go through his things and deal with that grief all over again. I want to be happy- with you. Please don't push me on this"

"Adelaide, sweetheart, when you look at me like this, the last thing I want to do is push you" Neil responded, honesty. "But I love you and I know this is something you need to do. If you truly want to move on with me, than you need to closure here in Asheville. You never got that after Simon's death"

Adelaide closed her eyes. "I..." she struggled, still fidgeting with her hands. "I love you, Neil"

"I know you love me" Neil told her, watching her, concerned. He reached to still her hands, finding the movement distracting. "What's going on, lass?"

She was quiet, but Neil could sense her inward struggle.

"I don't want to forget Simon, but at times..." she paused for a few moments before finally saying, "I can't quite vocalize what I'm feeling"

"Are you afraid that if you visit the house you might realize your feelings for Simon didn't die with him and that you are marrying me while you are still have those feelings?" he asked her, gently.

She inhaled quickly. "Actually, yes"

"And it's fine if they didn't. They shouldn't" Neil reached over to squeeze her hand. "I told you before that you don't have to erase Simon from your heart. He is Simon's father and the first man you ever loved. Plus, he was a good man, Addie. You need your memories for the very least to show Simon that you loved his father and share with him stories about him. That doesn't mean you aren't happy with me. I'm confident that you love me and I know I love you. If you get sad or upset, then I'll help you through it."

"Grief is so terribly messy at times, Neil. It's far easier just to sweep it under the rug and pretend" Adelaide confessed and Neil nodded.

"And marriage like that too at times, love" he added. "You have to be willing to sort through that mess to get to the other side. But brushing everything aside in grieving and in marriage, only makes things harder in the end. Trust me on this"

"I really don't want to go" Adelaide responded, scooting closer to him so she could drop her head on his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't" Neil replied. "Visit the house and decide what you will do. Your father already said he would handle the arrangements. But you need to make a decision. It's time"

She sighed. "Alright" she consented, but she didn't attempt to move her head from his shoulder.

* * *

Adelaide reached for the end of the sheet that covered the side table and tugged it off. She picked up a picture and with her hand wiped the dust off the frame. It was their wedding day- how young, happy, excited and completely in love they looked in that picture.

"I feel like I was a different person back then even if it was only two years ago" Adelaide remarked. "I feel so much older"

Neil came up behind her to study the picture. "You don't look much older, but you did make a stunning bride, Addie"

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Mother definitely splurged that day. I just don't quite feel like that's me anymore"

"It's normal that you feel different. Your life did change and with it, you did too"

"That's very true" Adelaide said as she placed the picture frame back down. "We should probably save a few pictures for Simon"

"Good idea" Neil nodded. "We can make a pile of things you want to take with us"

"Very well" She took a breath. "Let's go to Simon's study"

She entered the room and it was almost like she could feel him there- besides the sheet over the desk, it was unchanged. She walked over to the desk and drew the sheet off and sat down. There were still papers spread on it- Simon having never been good at organization. She began to make a pile.

"I'm not sure what these are" She fingered his handwriting. She turned to Neil, who stood at the doorway. "But Edward might want these if they have to deal with patients. I'll go through them tonight"

Neil stepped into the room. "Who is Edward?"

"Edward Shaw. He was one of Simon's best friends and took over the practice when he died. Did you not meet him when you were here that one time?"

"I think Simon might have mentioned him" Neil told her. "But no, we never met"

"He's a good doctor- not as good as you, of course, but Simon's patients are well looked after. We write occasionally. He's who we called on when I miscarried the baby." She paused. "Mother said she tried to get him to come over for supper tonight, but he has surgery scheduled. I can give this to Daddy and he can take it over this week"

Neil looked at her, curiously. "So why didn't you come back to Asheville and have this Dr. Shaw deliver your babe?"

"Oh, well" Adelaide shrugged. "I liked your way better, Neil. You are always so much more comforting and I was a wreck when I was expecting- I know I didn't show that often"

Neil laughed. "Only through your rather stubborn behavior at times, lass"

"That is true" Adelaide admitted. "And Mother would have insisted that Doctor Grant deliver the baby. She doesn't quite like younger doctors, with the exception of Simon and we all know how I felt about that"

"You have made your views well know on that matter" Neil responded, dryly.

"And" Adelaide added, "perhaps even more important, you allowed me to work. Ed would have insisted that I didn't. He accepted my role in Simon's practice, but I think he would have drawn the line at me working while expecting"

"I see" Neil smiled at her. "You would have gone stircrazy at home with your parents"

"Oh, tell me about it" Adelaide laughed. "It all worked out perfectly now, didn't it?"

"I think so"

"Anyway" she finished cleaning off the desk. "I need to review these. We'll add them to the pile to take with us"

She looked to the towering bookcases that surrounded the room.

"Simon would want you to go through his books, Neil. Take what you need and if you think anything should be saved for Simon, put those aside too. The rest we can give away to the university. So many books- it's a shame for them to just be sitting here gathering dust"

"Are you sure?" Neil asked and Adelaide nodded. "Positive"

She stood, growing sober. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes. I'm going upstairs to our bedroom"

"Take your time" he nodded at her, knowing that she needed privacy. She came back twenty minutes later and he could tell that she had been crying.

"We should just give all the clothes away" She told him.

"Even your things too?" Neil asked.

"Yes, most of them aren't appropriate for life in the Cove. Even if we are visiting and mother plans something, they will soon be out of fashion and regardless, I doubt they fit anymore anyway" At Neil's quizzical look, she added bluntly, "Simon really destroyed my figure"

"Nah" Neil shook his head adamantly, "I don't think that at all"

"That's sweet of you to say" Adelaide responded, "But regardless, I don't think the dresses will fit. I kept some of the jewelry Simon got me more for sentimental purposes, but we can keep them here at mother and father's. We'll sell the house and put the money aside for Simon's education"

He studied her expression carefully. "If that is what you want, Adelaide"

"It is" She went over to where he was standing and he pulled her into his arms. "I miss him, Neil. The house reminds me of him- the good things that I loved and I will be forever grateful for that sweet, short time with him. He was too young to die, but I know he wouldn't want me to hold on to the past. He would want me happy, so I'm going to be happy- with you. I know how much he admired you and counted you as a friend. He would be happy you are raising Simon and taking care of me. So, lets stop dwelling on the past and be happy in the present. Is that alright with you?"

"More than alright" Neil kissed her.

"And Neil?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Let's marry soon" she said, looking into his eyes. "As soon as my parents can come to the Cove. It will probably be a few weeks, but still, can we marry soon?"

"Absolutely" Neil replied, adamantly. "The sooner the better in my opinion"

"Good" Adelaide pulled away from him. "Now let's go home"

"Aye, let's"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They spent two more days with William and Julia, making preparations for the wedding, which was happening in two and a half weeks. Julia insisted on a new dress for the occasion. Adelaide agreed on having a new lavender dress made for her, similar to the one she wore at Christy's wedding. She told her that she could just take in the original dress, since she was expecting at the time, but Julia convinced her that an updated dress would be more appropriate. She agreed, wanting her wedding to be special too, even if it was a second marriage for both of them. She thought she could wear purple and yellow flowers in her hair, and Julia thought that would be lovely. They left two days later for the Cove, the Huddlestons agreeing to come to Cutter Gap in two weeks time.

They arrived back at the Cove and that night, Christy pulled Adelaide aside and told her that while she was gone, she discovered she is expecting and that Miss Alice thinks the baby should be due sometime in January. Adelaide was overjoyed at her sister's news and glad that her sister wasn't too sick yet with her pregnancy, remembering how miserable she was when she was first expecting Simon.

The day after they got back from Asheville, Neil took her and Simon to see Miss Hattie.

"I'm sorry it's been a while" Neil told her as Hattie sat with the baby on her lap, Simon cooing for her adorably.

"Jeb and Fairlight came to check on me" Hattie told him. "Said you had left town for a bit"

"It was a spur of the moment trip" Neil responded, vaguely. "But we'll talk on that later. I have something to tell you first"

"Oh" Hattie asked. "What is it?"

"All those years of praying finally paid off" Neil told her, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Hattie stilled. "Neil?" she questioned.

Neil glanced at Adelaide, who smiled encouragingly at him. "I believe, Aunt Hattie" he told her simply.

She let the news sink in before exclaiming, "Praise the good Lord. Finally" Tears filled her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks. "This is the best news you could have ever have told me!"

Adelaide's lip started to quiver as she wiped her eyes. Neil looked at her. "Don't you start crying too, Adelaide. I can't handle all these bawling womenfolk"

"Let her cry those tears of joy with me, Neil. It be a blessed day indeed" Miss Hattie told him.

Adelaide cleared her throat, trying to get a hold of her emotions again. "Maybe before we get too emotional, Neil should tell you his other piece of news"

She reached for his hand and he squeezed it, tightly.

"Yes?" Hattie asked.

"Do you want to tell, Addie?" Neil asked her, looking at her tenderly.

"Well, don't keep me waiting all day" Miss Hattie prompted.

"Apparently your prayers were equally effective for me" Adelaide said, softly. "I stopped running"

Hattie's smile was wide. "So y'all made peace?"

"More than that" Neil replied. "Adelaide has agreed to become my wife and soon"

Hattie laughed. "That is wonderful! You two were made for each other- a stubborn lot both of you."

Adelaide giggled and poked Neil. "Your aunt has you pegged, love"

"She said both of us, dear" Neil poked her back.

"You two" Miss Hattie laughed. "So when is the wedding?"

"Beginning of June" Adelaide said.

"That's only two weeks away" Hattie responded. "Are y'all in a hurry or somethin?" she teased.

"Well, it has been years since I've been married- I don't think I can wait much longer to make love to this woman"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "Neil" she choked, dropping his hand in embarrassment at his frank statement. She was sure it was true, yet, there are some things you simply don't talk about in polite conversation. She couldn't imagine saying that in front of her mother and Miss Hattie was like a mother to him.

"Oh, Aunt Hattie, her face has become all red again" Neil sighed, shaking his head, teasingly.

Hattie laughed. "It's a good thing, Adelaide, that your future husband desires you. You wouldn't want it any other way"

"I suppose you are right, Miss Hattie" She turned to fix Neil with a glare. "Please behave" she whispered, but Miss Hattie could still hear her. Neil began to laugh harder at her.

Hattie reached out to clasp Adelaide's hand. "Get used to it, dear. This nephew of mine rarely behaves. And you should really start calling me Aunt Hattie if you don't mind"

"Mind?" Adelaide asked. "I would be honored to"

"I think I am going to like this arrangement a lot" Hattie told them, tickling Simon fondly. "My nephew is happy and right with the Lord. I get a new niece and grand-nephew. What could be better than that?"

"I couldn't agree more" Neil said, seriously.

* * *

The Cove was soon abuzz with news of their upcoming marriage. There were none quite as happy as the children that Miz Addie was marrying the Doc. After all, as they told Miz Christy, it was their idea to begin with...way back yonder with Miz Addie was still in the baby way. Adelaide and Neil had good laugh over that when Christy retold that conversation to them. The children took to visiting each of them to share their jollification with the news. The best visit was probably Creed Allen, who found the Doc and Addie together, sitting on the porch of the mission after school let out one afternoon.

"Hi Creed" Adelaide greeted him, with a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Just want to talk to the Doc for a minute" Creed said seriously.

"You know what?" Adelaide exchanged a look with Neil before she rose off the rocking chair. "I have to go finish taking down the laundry before Simon wakes up from his nap. I clear forgot about it. I'll see you two boys later" Adelaide patted Creed's tousled hair down before headed around the side of the house.

"What is it, lad?" Neil asked. "Are ye feeling alright?"

"Right as rain, Doc" Creed nodded, solemnly. "This be about Miz Addie"

"Miz Addie?" Neil titled his head towards him, curiously. "What about Miz Addie?"

"I hears you are gonna make Miz Addie your woman" Creed said.

"Aye" Neil cleared his throat, trying not to chuckle."Is that alright with you?"

"Well, I reckon it is a fine idea" Creed nodded. "Why it was our idea to begins with, Doc..."

"I remember" Neil said, seriously.

"But it is important that you take right fine care of Miz Addie, Doc. Sometimes" Creed shifted, "you might think she is a-listening to you, but she really isn't"

"Oh, I see" Neil put his hands on his knees. "Are you talking about the time Miz Addie stitched up your arm when I told her she wasn't to do any nursing?"

"You knews about that?" Creed asked, astonished.

Neil winked at him. "I got Miz Addie all figured out, lad. Don't worry. I'll keep her out of trouble. It's my job now"

"And you'll take care of her?" Creed asked, earnestly. "I like Miz Addie a lot, Doc. She's real great for a city gal. She didn't even squeal once when she met Scalawag"

"She didn't?" Neil chuckled and Creed shook his head seriously. "I think she's great too. I'll take extra fine care of her, Creed" Neil promised. He reached over to pat his head. "Now, go on with ye lad"

Creed skipped off, but Neil noticed with a smirk that he turned the corner, he suspected to search for Adelaide.

"Hi, Creed" Adelaide continued to unpin the laundry, shake it out and put it in the basket. "Have a good talk with the Doc?"

"I think he is gonna take right fine care of ye, Miz Addie" Creed said.

"Why, I think so too" Adelaide smiled at him. "That's kind of you to make sure, though"

Creed nodded, solemnly, and tugged at her arm. "Just remember Miz Addie that now that the Doc is your man, ye need to listen to him...menfolk like their womanfolk to listen to them and stay out of heaps of trouble"

"Why Creed..." Adelaide looked at him. "Do you think I get into trouble?"

"Well, I hears you tell Miz Christy when you were in the baby way that you were gonna do as you pleased no matter what the Doc says" Creed told her. "The Docs not gonna like that when ye be his woman"

"Oh, I see" Adelaide cleared her throat. "I was just grumpy that day, Creed and wasn't aware that you were listening. I usually listen quite well to the Doc these days"

"And you should...the Doc knows best about everything" Creed replied.

"Hmm" Adelaide picked up the basket. "But what if the Doc is wrong? What should I do then?" she fought a smile at Creed's horrified expression.

"But the Doc is never wrong, Miz Addie!" Creed said, seriously. "And you have to promise to obey him...that's right important"

"Well, I'm not sure that is quite true, but no worries, Creed" She grinned at him. "I'll promise to try to obey him"

"Well, I suppose that will have to do" Creed said. "The Doc can't expect no more with your citified ways"

"It's the same for city folks when they are married too, Creed. We have obey in our vows too" Adelaide laughed. "Don't worry. The Doc knows what he is marrying"

"I reckon he does" Creed said. "Still, Miz Addie, do try your best to listen to the Doc" he entreated.

"Of course, Creed" Adelaide responded, seriously. "I promise. Go on with you. Your mama must be wondering where you are, Creed"

"Well, alrights" Creed said with a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Miz Addie"

"Sure thing" Adelaide nodded. "Simon and I are coming by the schoolhouse for a visit. Miss Christy asked me to teach another science lesson"

"Oh good!" Creed exclaimed. "I'll see ye then, Miz Addie"

"See you" Adelaide laughed as she watched Creed run off and turned the corner to find Neil still on the porch. He looked at her amused. Adelaide sat the basket down and plopped down next to him.

"Why do I feel that we just got some premarital counseling from a child?" she asked with a giggle.

Neil laughed. "What did he tell you?"

"Oh, he said that men like their women to listen to them and obey them" Adelaide laughed. "He was so serious about it too"

Neil poked at her, playfully. "Maybe because you stitched up his arm when you both knew that I had ordered you not to do any nursing. I think it has been bothering him since."

Adelaide looked sheepish. "Poor Creed. He admires you so much. I didn't mean to make him feel like he was deceiving you over that" She paused. "What did he tell you?"

"To make sure you were actually listening to me when I tell you do to do something"

Adelaide laughed. "Such good advice"

"I told him that I had you all figured out" Neil grinned at her. "And I do"

"Oh you do, do you?" Adelaide smiled back. "I'm not so sure you do, but that remains to be seen"

"That it does, lass" He stood and reached to pull her up out of her chair, kissing her soundly, causing Adelaide's knees to go weak.

"Neil" she pulled away, reluctantly and he reached to steady her. "It's broad daylight and there are people around"

"Hmm" Neil shrugged. "I'm not sure I care right now"

Adelaide titled her head. "I think I might hear Simon"

"Oh you do, do you?" Neil asked, his eyes on her. "I don't hear anything"

"Of course you don't" Adelaide retorted. "But I'm his mama. I hear him when no one else can"

Neil chuckled. "I see"

She backed up and hit the doorknob hard. "Oh, ouch"

"Okay there, lass?"

"Perfectly so" Adelaide responded, rubbing the sore spot on her back. "I'll just be going to check on Simon now"

"Ten more days, lass" Neil looked at her evenly. "And then I can kiss you where and when I chose"

"Ten more days" Adelaide turned to open the door.

"Adelaide?" Neil laughed as she turned back around.

He scooped down to hand the laundry basket to her. "Don't forget this"

Adelaide blushed. "Agh, you kiss me like that and I can't think straight"

Neil laughed harder. "Bring the lad down to see me. I want to see him before I go"

"I think he might still be asleep" Adelaide said as she balanced the laundry basket on her hip.

"Oh?" Neil inclined his head. "I thought you said you heard him..."

"Oh that's right" Adelaide's face grew redder. "I did, didn't I?"

Neil laughed harder. "I'll see you tomorrow, lass"

"Goodbye, Neil" Adelaide couldn't help but grin as she turned back around.

* * *

William and Julia arrived in the Cove about a week before wedding, wanting to spend time with their daughters and grandson. William had shifted his schedule at the last minute to give them more time. With them, they brought a lot of things, especially clothes and toys and a new high chair for Simon, who they loved to spoil. Adelaide was truly grateful for their thoughtfulness, but it intensified her stress a bit as she had more things to sort through. Neil suggested taking a load over to the cabin and have her organize them there and she agreed. She was thankful for the extra time to spend with her family, but also she hated to admit her family intensified her anxiety at times, especially her mother.

She tried on her new dress, which fit perfectly and was absolutely lovely and caused all three Huddleston women to dab their eyes with their handkerchiefs. Julia then tucked away a special nightgown for her wedding night in a pile of her clothes. It was wrapped in tissue and she told her to wait until her wedding night to open it.

"Thank you so much, Mother" Adelaide murmured. "You didn't have to do that"

"You are very welcome, Adelaide" Julia patted her cheek. "Every bride should have something special on their wedding night"

"Oh, Mother" Adelaide looked at her mother, fondly. "Are you going to tell me about the birds and the bees now? I do know all about that."

Christy giggled from her spot on Addie's bed.

Julia shook her head, chidingly. "Adelaide, sweetheart, behave. We were having such a lovely moment"

"I'm sorry mother" Adelaide tried to look contrite and Christy just laughed harder.

"Don't you start too, Christy Grantland" Julia turned to her and Christy quickly sobered up.

"Yes, mother" Christy bit back her laughter.

"Now, Adelaide, about that" Julia paused. "I do feel like it is my duty to speak to you about something"

"Should Christy leave?" Adelaide asked, innocently, but Christy rolled her eyes. "I'm married too. What could she possibly have to say that I couldn't hear?"

"But you are still the baby" Adelaide retorted, teasingly.

"Enough girls" Julia led Adelaide's arm to sit them down on the bed. "Christy can stay"

"What is it, mother?" Adelaide asked, confused at her serious look.

"I do think it might be proper if you try to" Julia coughed slightly, "wean Simon in this next week"

Adelaide was aghast. "Wean Simon?"

"Doctor MacNeill might appreciate it" Julia patted her arm. "it can be awkward for a man, especially since Simon is not truly his child"

Adelaide gulped. "You don't think he will find me attractive in certain ways because..." she frowned. "I'm nursing Simon?"

"Adelaide, don't be coarse" Julia chided. "We don't have to discuss the particulars"

"I wasn't being coarse" Adelaide argued. "And I wasn't discussing the particulars. Would you like me be more specific?"

"You know very well that I do not wish to. Just think of what I said. You must perform your wifely duties in a way that makes your husband comfortable" Julia advised, she paused and whispered discreetly, "and satisfied"

Adelaide's eyes widened as she looked to Christy, whose mouth was agape.

"But..." Adelaide was at a loss for words.

"Mother" Christy finally spoke up. "Neil is a doctor, I'm sure it doesn't bother him"

"Doctor MacNeill is a man" Julia retorted. "You should really consider this. You must keep him happy- it's your obligation to do so"

"I wasn't aware that our intimate life was only for his benefit" Adelaide retorted, dryly.

"Oh, Adelaide" Julia shook her head. "You are a lady- it is not proper to talk like that"

"A proper lady shouldn't enjoy her husband?" Adelaide asked. "Is that really what you believe?"

"Adelaide, really" Julia sighed. "I'm not having this conversation with you. I raised you better than this..."

Adelaide sighed. She wanted to point out that her mother started this conversation, but she held her tongue.

"I'm just saying now that Simon is older, there are other options to feed him. The baby will be fine. Cow's milk, mashed food, he should be starting those soon anyway" Julia told her. "And I have never been comfortable with how openly you feed him in front of others"

"He's always covered, mother" Adelaide protested.

"Still but everybody knows what you are doing. It isn't right for a lady to do so" Julia retorted. "You've gone positively wild on me"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, mother" Christy told her, jumping to Addie's defense. "She is just being practical"

"Still" Julia said, "Think on it, Adelaide"

"I will" she responded quietly.

Julia stood and said in a softer voice, "Now, I'm going to make some tea. I'll bring some up for us in a few moments"

Adelaide bit her lip. She looked up at her mother. "Thank you for the dress and the nightgown, mother. I really do appreciate it"

Julia swept down to kiss her on the head. "You are welcome, my darling. I'll be back soon"

She closed the door behind her and Adelaide groaned and flopped down to bury her head in her covers.

"Oh, Addie" Christy reached to stroke her head. "Neil really doesn't care if you are nursing Simon. He loves that you are a mother. Mother is just being mother"

Adelaide sighed and lifted her head to look at her sister. "But she just plants enough doubt to make me wonder if she is right. I never even thought that I should wean Simon. And I don't think he will want me to for medical reasons, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't bother him. I want him to be happy, Christy. Ahhh" she groaned. "Why did she have to put this in my head?"

"I'm sorry, Addie" Christy responded, still rubbing her head.

"Now, I have to talk to Neil about it...otherwise, I'll worry about whether she is right for days"

"I suppose there is no way around that" Christy told her. "You wean Simon now and Neil will question why"

"Absolutely" Adelaide sighed. "Oh bother...this is terrible. He is so blunt about everything and I'm going to be so embarrassed and then he is going to tease me endlessly about it"

"If you are upset about it" Christy responded, "I doubt he will tease you mercilessly. He is pretty considerate in regards to your feelings even if he doesn't understand them, Addie"

"That's true" Adelaide admitted and then moaned, "oh, why can't I just be like the women grew up with and be comfortable talking things like this over with him?"

Christy laughed. "Because we grew up with our mother for our role model. We were doomed from the beginning to be uncomfortable and ashamed by all of this. It almost feels wrong at times to enjoy it"

"That is true, but I thought I sorted out all those feelings with Simon" Adelaide grunted. "Why are they coming back?"

"Because you are allowing mother to get in your head" Christy said, with a sigh. "I don't understand where she is coming from. Do you think she and Daddy are that miserable together?"

Adelaide shook her head. "That's the thing. I don't think so, yet you would never know that by how tight-lipped she is about everything. I think that was just the way she was raised too. She is embarrassed by it, yet still she got me a nightgown for my wedding night. That was so sweet and thoughtful"

"It's probably really modest, which won't be a bad thing" Christy said, seriously. "Especially with the shivaree"

"Oh good God" Adelaide groaned, her hands on her cheeks. "What's mother going to say about that? Why didn't I think of that before?"

She scooted up to rest her head on Christy's lap. "I'm doomed" she said, despondently.

"No, sissy" Christy stroked her hair. "Neil loves you. Focus on that and forget about what mother thinks"

Adelaide sighed. "You are right. I need to calm down about it"

"You do" Christy replied, softly. "You told me that intimacy with your husband was one of the most wonderful things imaginable and I agree. Intimacy with Neil will be the same way...and regardless of what mother thinks that is not improper or wrong"

"I'm really nervous about it" Adelaide confessed. "I never imagined ever having sex with anyone but Simon and Neil is..."

"Neil is Neil" Christy said. "It must be hard starting over, but you two love each other. The rest will flow naturally from that. He'll understand if you are nervous and knowing him be really sweet about it too. As mother says..." she imitated Julia's voice, "you must trust your husband"

"Ahh" Adelaide looked up at Christy and they both giggled. But Adelaide was still worried.

**A/N**: Chapter got too long, so I split it into two. Thoughts? It just seemed like a conversation that Julia would have with her daughter... :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **T rating for a rather frank discussion... :) If you are reading, I would love to hear your thoughts...

**Chapter 19**

The next day, she took Simon and went to Neil's place to start organizing her things. She also wanted to talk to him about what her mother said. She thought about it for a long time after Simon went to bed. Her mother's reasoning aside, Adelaide could see benefits in weaning Simon. Part of her really longed to have time just to be Neil's wife...to have a chunk of time where they could be together just the two of them. She loved her son, but being a mommy sometimes made her feel like less than a desirable woman. Her parents could take care of Simon and Neil and her could get that time that most married couples get to have starting out. That was another angle she hadn't thought of before, but then again, she wasn't sure she was ready to give up nursing Simon. She really knew that Neil would support her either way, but she wanted to get his thoughts on the matter and be reassured that they were on the same page.

She found Neil by the creek. She knew how much Neil loved to fish- she learned that from Christy ages ago, yet somehow Neil had never shared this love with her. As she walked up to him, she wondered why that was the case.

"Hello, Neil" Adelaide smiled up at him.

"Why hello, lass" Neil looked over to her. "That's a pretty smile"

"I'm happy to see you" Adelaide replied, honestly. "Patients kept you away yesterday and I missed your visit...and the chance to escape for a bit"

"I see the way it is" Neil grinned. "Your mother driving you crazy, love?"

She sighed. "Yes" Her tone was unmistakably forlorn, a marked shift from moments before.

He looked over at her, startled. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"Not now" Adelaide told him. "Later. Let's enjoy being together after a day apart without it being muddled by my mother"

"Are you sure?" Neil asked.

"It can wait"

"Alright, but if you are upset, I do want to talk it over with you later" Neil responded, firmly. "I don't want you keeping things from me"

"We will talk it over, I promise" Adelaide agreed. "I don't keep things from you, Neil"

"Good. Are you ready to go through your things?" Neil asked.

"Thank you for bringing some over" She nodded, rocking 6 month old Simon gently in her arms, who was asleep at the moment. "The more we can get settled before the easier transition Simon will have, right?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "But babes are pretty resilient. I think Simon will be just fine with the move"

"I hope so" Adelaide replied. "Catching anything, Neil?"

"Not yet" Neil replied, letting the subject drop, as he pulled back in his reel.

"Hum" Adelaide inclined her head at him. "I was wondering something when I saw you fishing as I walked up"

"What's that, Addie?" he asked, still focused on his task.

"How come you have fished with Christy and not me?" she asked, quietly.

He turned to her, astonished. "Christy told you about that?"

"Oh yes. That was quite romantic, Neil" Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I knew that she liked you or how close the two of you were?"

"I see" Neil studied her, looking for jealousy or hurt, but he couldn't quite read her expression. He cleared his throat. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"I'm not telling you that" she replied, her hand absently patting Simon. "Secrets between sisters are sacred. Now, don't dodge the question. You haven't once asked me to fish with you. Why is that?"

"Put the babe down, Adelaide" Neil commanded and Addie grinned. She unwrapped the wrap which held Simon from around her and laid him on a grassy spot near the river, before going to Neil.

He reached out to pull her into his arms and directed her arm movements as he cast the reel out again.

"For starters" he whispered in her ear. "Christy is quieter than you are. That is a prerequisite for a successful fisherman- or in your case, woman"

Adelaide giggled. "So true" she whispered back. "I can be quiet too at times"

"Aye" Neil agreed. "But it is usually when you are withdrawing into your thoughts. Regardless overall, she's quieter"

"Point taken" Adelaide thought for a moment, "And let me guess. Is she more patient than me with quiet, mind-numbing activities?"

"Mind numbing activities?" Neil chuckled under his breath. "Is that what this is?"

"Isn't that why you do it?" Adelaide asked, innocently.

"Probably so" Neil murmured and Addie continued, "So my sister is quieter and more patient..."

"Both of those make her a better student when it comes to fishing." Neil told her, honestly. "If I thought that you could go twenty minutes without sighing in boredom I would have pursued this pastime with you months ago as I do prefer your company to hers these days as you are about to become my wife"

"I can do that!" Adelaide exclaimed but Neil poked her. "Quietly, Addie. You are going to scare the fish away"

"Okay" she whispered. "But still, I want this romantic Neil too. What did you say to her when you let the fish go? I don't quite remember"

"Oh brother" Neil groaned. "Adelaide. Stop, already"

"Shh. You are going to scare the fish away" Adelaide told him, smugly. "Don't you know anything about fishing? You have to be quiet!"

"Enough, woman" Neil swatted her playfully.

"But it was really quite sweet, Neil" she told him, unable to help herself. "I just thank God that you were a heathen then"

"Adelaide, really" Neil rolled his eyes. "Do be quiet now because it will take both of our prayers and a miracle of God for us to get a catch with you around...and you are being downright sacrilegious" he poked her, again. "Quiet and patience, lass"

"Okay" Adelaide whispered. "I just want you to know that I can be fun to fish with too"

"I have no doubts" Neil pulled her even closer to him, to where she was tightly against him. Addie's heart skipped at their proximity.

"Your sister may be better at fishing, but as far as life and marriage, you are the one made for me" he told her in a low voice. He kissed the edge of her face and Adelaide gulped. Keeping one hand with hers on the rod, he snaked his other hand around her hair and undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow and he breathed in the scent of it.

"_You_ are the one I love" his voice was intimate and her heart began to beat even quicker. With his free hand, he moved her hair to one side and it draped over their arms. He began to kiss her ear, then moved to her neck. Adelaide inhaled quickly.

"I think I am discovering how fun fishing with you can be, Addie" Neil murmured. "And how I can distract you into silence" he continued to kiss down her neck and Addie exhaled.

"Okay" She squirmed out of his arms and let him take the rod. "We said we need to be careful and well, this isn't being careful"

Neil grinned. "Passion isn't going to be a problem between us, lass"

Addie reddened. "No, I don't think so either. I'll take that back" She reached for her hair tie, which Neil was still holding and she scooted away from him, catching her breath. Putting her hair back up in a pony tail quickly, she added, "Speaking of that..." Now seemed like as good as a time than any given the opening he just gave her...

"Yes?" Neil asked, looking over at her, curiously. "Are we allowed to talk about it now?"

"Of course. We are engaged, so some discussion is probably practical, right?" Adelaide retorted. "And you do know how I love being practical. Are you listening to me?"

"All ears" Neil replied, reeling in the line and placing it down. He walked to where she was standing and reached for her hands. "Let's sit" He led her to where Simon was still sleeping and they sat together, next to him. "What's on your mind, love?"

"We have a week before the wedding" Adelaide pointed out, her stomach in knots.

Neil nodded. "Go on"

"Do you think I should to try to wean Simon in this next week?" she asked, quietly. "I need to start with it soon if you do"

Neil looked shocked. "That wasn't what I was expecting" he told her, honestly.

"So..." Adelaide waited and Neil frowned, "you are going to have to give me more, love, for me to advise you" he told her. "because as a doctor, my first instinct is to say, absolutely not. He's thriving...why would you want to change that needlessly?"

She looked at him, a pink twinge rising on her cheeks. "It isn't as if giving him cow's milk or mashed food will be detrimental to his health, especially since he is a couple months old. Granted it's not ideal..." She sighed. "Listen, I'm not asking you as a doctor. I'm quite capable of knowing medically what the answer to that question is, but you are not just a doctor and I'm not just a nurse. There are other factors involved" she shifted. "Ones that I think we should at least consider..."

"I see" Neil kissed her hands, before letting them go. "Tell me what you are thinking"

"Mother and Father will be here and they could watch him longer if he still wasn't nursing every few hours" Adelaide said. "It makes sense, but then it is still so practical and frankly, affordable, for me to still nurse. But if I am, then I feel like you are being thrown into a family and we don't even get any time just to be us. It would give us a few days for us just to be us and that is really appealing to me right now. I could focus on being your wife and not a mommy."

"Is it hard for you to contemplate being both?" Neil asked, tilting his head, inquisitively.

"If Simon was alive, I wouldn't have known any different- being both would have happened seamlessly" Adelaide admitted, "but now" she sighed, "some days I wonder how you could possibly find me attractive" she confided.

"There it is" Neil murmured. "Why wouldn't I find you attractive?"

"Because I don't feel that way" Adelaide frowned. "I'm horribly frumpy these days, usually covered in spit-up, pale and sleep deprived with extra baby pounds"

"And quite beautiful to me" he moved closer to her. "Adelaide, I found you attractive when you were 9 months pregnant with another man's child. You may not feel that way, but you are. When we kiss, do I make you feel like you aren't anything but appealing to me?"

"No" she answered slowly.

"It's all in your head, love" Neil told her, quietly.

She bit her lip and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Give me an hour after our wedding and I'll put your mind at ease once and for all, I promise"

Adelaide blushed. "But wouldn't it be nice to be able to do that for a few days without Simon distracting us?"

"During that time I could be called away" Neil reminded her.

"If you are called away on an emergency, I could come with you, so we would still be spending time together, and you know how much I love helping with your doctoring anyway, but as of now we can't have that time because Simon is tied to me every few hours. It would give us so much more freedom"

"I don't begrudge the lad's presence in our lives or the fact that you and I won't get much of a honeymoon" Neil told her honestly. "We are getting married later in the day so he can at least spend the night with your parents but even that I don't truly think is necessary. He could spend the first night with us for all I care"

Adelaide sighed.

"Addie, when I chose to marry you, I also chose to become Simon's father" Neil told her. "I'm alright with it, truly."

She chewed on her bottom lip and Neil considered her carefully. "But all of this is not the real reason why we are talking about this, is it?" he asked.

"Weaning Simon wasn't exactly my idea to begin with" Adelaide said, her voice quiet. "But the more I thought about it, the more I thought it made sense for the reasons we just talked about"

"Okay" Neil said, slowly. "What did your mother say that has you frettin up a storm?"

"How did you know my mother said anything?" Adelaide tugged at her ponytail.

"Not too hard to figure out once you told me it wasn't your idea to wean Simon" Neil retorted. "Tell me what happened, lass, and we will see what I can do to ease your worryin now"

"Well" Adelaide began, "mother gave us a lovely gift for me to wear on our wedding night that I'm not allowed to look at, for reasons unbeknownst to me, but I'm sure it is quite modest and perfectly appropriate for the occasion"

Neil chuckled. "I can't wait to see"

Adelaide sighed, "which led to the perfect opportunity for her to discuss with me weaning Simon" She paused.

"Go on" Neil prompted.

Adelaide shifted uncomfortably. "She said that you might find it" she searched for the right word, "aa..awkward for me to still be nursing Simon when I become your wife"

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Awkward?"

"Well, yes" Adelaide tugged at her hands. "You know because..." her voice trailed off.

"Not really..." Neil looked at her, curiously. "I don't know what you are getting at"

"Well, because" She paused, searching for the appropriate way to phrase it, but realizing soon that there was no appropriate way to say it. "Neil, I can't say it. I know it is a way of life here, but it's so against everything I was raised with to be so direct about this."

"Now, I think you must" Neil told her evenly. "Don't be distressed. Just stop dancing around and say what you mean. You'll feel better afterwards"

"I'm not so sure" She fell quiet, trying earnestly to come up with something to say that wouldn't make her want to die on the spot.

Neil waited patiently for her to continue, but at her prolonged silence, finally prompted again, "Come on, Addie. Out with it..."

"Agh. I can't be so blunt" She grimaced, covering her face. "It is wildly inappropriate for us to even be talking about this before we are married"

"Stop that" Neil chided, taking her hands away from her face. "You are an adult and we are to be married in a week's time. There is no shame here."

"You know what?" Adelaide shifted. "I think I'm just going to wean him and then it won't be an issue. Sound good?"

"Oh for the love of God, Adelaide" Neil looked at her, incredulously. "You would make a decision regarding the health of your son just because you are afraid to talk with me about sex?"

"No, of course not" Adelaide protested, but at Neil inclined head, challenging her, she sighed. "That seems rather ridiculous when you phrase it like that"

"Aye, because it is" Neil paused. "You really have to get over this. I promise you that God isn't going to strike you down or the world isn't going to end because we are having this discussion. It's not as if we are committing some great sin here. Now take a breath and just tell me what your mother said that is bothering you so much so we can deal with it and move on"

She took a breath and looked at tugged up pieces of grass, fiddling with them in her hands. "Mother just implied that you might find certain parts of me less appealing since they are used for feeding my son instead of your pleasure...especially since Simon is my son and not yours" she said, tossing the pieces aside. "And that you might be uncomfortable by it, so I should wean Simon to please you...and to keep you, um..." She cleared her throat, "satisfied"

"Pleased and satisfied, eh?" Neil threw back his head and laughed. "Did she use those words?"

Adelaide looked up at him, startled by his outburst. "Neil MacNeill, it's not funny" she chided. "And yes those were her words, not mine"

"I'm sorry, lass, I would have just have loved to been there for that conversation" he continued to chuckle. "Don't look at me like that. Come now, you have to admit it is pretty funny."

"I suppose it is" Adelaide laughed too, finally seeing the humor in it. "I concede that Christy and I were pretty shocked"

"Christy was there too?" Neil grinned. "That's all the better...but Adelaide, how could you possibly think that is true?"

"I don't know, Neil" Adelaide sighed as she shrugged, looking down at the grass. "For some men, it might..."

"Granted, yes...but still" Neil shook his head. "You should know me better than to think I would get squirrely over the fact that your breasts are also used to feed your son"

Adelaide cringed. "Don't be so blunt, Neil"

"You would do better to be a little more so, Addie" Neil responded evenly, reaching out to nudge her arm, lightly, trying to prompt her to look at him. "This has gotten you all worked up into a frenzy and if you would have stopped and thought logically about it, that could have been prevented...How many women in the Cove breastfeed their children and then get pregnant with another babe soon after?" he asked. "Think it through...this is what I grew up with. Do you really think it would trouble me? Not to mention, I have no qualms discussing this-if it bothered me, I would have talked it over with you"

He shook his head at his refusal to look at him and finally reached his hand over to tip her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"You can be my wife and a mother to Simon. I can't wait to get to know all parts of you and trust me" his gaze was intense, as his voice turned low, "I won't be shy about it either, love"

Adelaide swallowed hard. "Okay then"

Neil was quiet for a moment, studying her. "But what I really want to know is it a problem for you?"

"Me?" Adelaide shrugged. "According to my mother it is all about my duty to please _you_"

"And we know your mother is the authority on love-making, Adelaide..." Neil retorted, sarcastically. "I love you and I want you to enjoy intimacy with me just as much as I know I will enjoy it with you"

Adelaide sighed. "I know that. I do"

"I know you know that" Neil replied, tracing his fingers on her face. "So, does it bother you?"

Adelaide thought it over. "If I think about it, maybe it will be a bit awkward for me at first"

"Is it something you can get over?" Neil asked her, rubbing her cheek, soothingly.

"I think I can" Adelaide nodded. "If it truly doesn't bother _you_"

"Then we are fine" Neil told her. "Don't wean the babe, Addie. He's really too young for you to do that anyway. And for God's sake, stop listening to your mother. You know better" He stood up and reached for her hands to pull her up, squeezing them, "Now, let's go. I'm going to make you some tea before you start sorting through your things. You look positively faint after this rather frank discussion" he smirked at her rather wickedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Just hush. You are exaggerating" She tugged her hand out of his, bent over and picked up Simon. "But tea does sound lovely regardless" She told him as she walked towards his cabin. "By the way, we didn't just have this conversation. I will vehemently deny it if it comes up ever again."

Neil threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, yes we really did" He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and stopping her. "Will you ever get over the tight-lipped ways you were raised with and be comfortable talking about it at least with me? It shouldn't be so traumatic for you, love"

"I don't know" She replied honestly. "Those ways are hard to break. Everything I was taught from the time I was little was that it was something you just didn't talk about in polite company"

"I still maintain it's not healthy" Neil told her and Adelaide shrugged and tugged her hand out of his grasp, stepping on his porch. "You knowing little to nothing on your wedding night was ridiculous"

"Absolutely" Adelaide nodded. "I agree. I have talked about it before if necessity dictates it"

"Really?" Neil stepped onto the porch. "To Christy?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to let what happened to me happen to her. It took Simon and I months for me to be comfortable with it, which probably could have been prevented with a little more knowledge"

"I do hope it won't take you that long with me" Neil replied. "It's not shameful, no matter what you were taught"

"I don't quite think it is- not anymore that is."

"Did you at one point?" Neil asked, quietly.

"At times" She admitted. "Feeling that it is not proper to talk about, having it be so secretive makes it seem so wrong. Simon worked through all of that with me"

"And you enjoyed intimacy with Simon?" Neil asked, taking her hand in his again.

"I did" She nodded. "Listen, it's just still very uncomfortable for me to talk about it so openly like you do."

"Will you try to be more open after we are married?" Neil asked, seriously. "You have to learn to honestly communicate with me in all things, including this"

"Of course, I'll try" She agreed.

They entered his cabin. "Put the lad down in the lab and come out here. There are other things we should talk about while you are feeling so brave"

"Okay" Adelaide went and transferred Simon into the small crib and thankfully, he stayed asleep.

She came back out to Neil putting the kettle on the stove. She sat down at the table and rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding.

Neil came behind her. "You have worked yourself up into a headache, haven't you?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her head. "All this stress and tension is not good for you, lass"

She sighed. "I know"

"I'll get you some aspirin" He snuck into his lab, came back a few minutes later and handed her a glass. "Drink it all like a good girl"

"Yes, doctor" she smiled and drank the bitter drink.

The kettle whistled and Neil went to make the two mugs of tea and sat at the table next to her.

"How are you feeling about the shivaree?" Neil asked, quietly as he watched her sip the tea.

"Hmm" Adelaide thought about it. "Honestly?"

Neil nodded. "Of course, lass"

She sighed. "I'm really uncomfortable with the whole idea still, but I know it is custom and I don't want to be considered an outsider for all our married life"

"What would make you feel more at ease with it?" Neil asked.

"Having Christy there" Adelaide easily answered. "but I know she won't agree. And she would have to be feeling up to it"

"How is she feeling these days?" Neil asked. "Is her morning sickness hitting her yet?"

"Not as of yet" Adelaide said. "Bit queasy at times, but nothing like how I was with Simon"

"He did give you quite the rough go of it those first few weeks" Neil commented. "So, you want your sister there with you?"

Adelaide nodded. "She's my closest friend. I feel better knowing Opal will be there, but still, I don't know, Neil" She sighed. "Tell me it will be fine"

"It will be fine" Neil scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "You are blowing it up in your mind. It really isn't what you are making it out to be. You attended Ruby Mae's shivaree. It wasn't anything scary. Talk to Opal if you are concerned. She'll tell you"

"I know and I will talk to Opal...it's just..." Adelaide swallowed hard. "I'm also worried about my parents. This is going to be hard for them to accept that we would be so forthright about our sex life enough to celebrate it with our friends"

Neil paused. "Well, I'll talk to Jeb and Fairlight about having the shivaree here and the celebration at the mission. That way we aren't flaunting it in front of your family"

Adelaide sighed in relief. "Thank you. You have no idea how better that makes me feel"

"But that's not to say I think this is wrong..." Neil told her, firmly. "And you shouldn't either"

"Of course not" Adelaide said, quickly. She leaned her head down on his shoulder. "Mother will still ask about it and be horrified by it"

"Well, we can't help that, Adelaide" Neil told her. "She'll get over it"

Adelaide sighed. "One day perhaps. I just wish I wasn't always such a disappointment to her"

"Oh sweet lass" Neil pulled away and turned her face towards him. "How could anybody think that you are a disappointment?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I know she loves me and she is trying to find common ground with me. Giving me something to wear on our wedding night is proof of that. And this was also the way she was raised. And I know that you probably I think I shouldn't care, but..."

"She's your mother, of course you care, love" he told her. He paused, before sighing. "If you really think this is going to become more of a barrier between you and your mother, we don't have to do it"

"Marriage?" Adelaide looked horrified.

"Don't be silly" Neil poked her. "The shivaree"

Adelaide's lip quivered as she began to cry. "You would give that up for me?"

"Well, don't make me out to be such a saint, Addie" Neil looked at her tenderly. "I'm still making love to you regardless, which is really what I want... and if you are really this uncomfortable..."

Adelaide leaned forward and kissed him. "This is ridiculous. We are doing the shivaree. To abstain would say that we think it is wrong...and intimacy between us is not wrong."

"Well, that sure is a swift change of heart" Neil laughed, as he wiped her tears away.

"Well, I'm still nervous about it" Adelaide admitted, "but you giving me the freedom to say no, really made me want to do this for us. We aren't living with my parents and in Asheville, we are living here in the Cove and we should honor the traditions that you grew up with- regardless of what other people think"

"Now, that's my Adelaide" Neil smiled at her, pulling her into his arms again so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "You are your own worst enemy, love. Please try to relax about everything. All this stress is so unnecessary"

"I'll try" Adelaide whispered.

"Good girl" Neil kissed her head again. "How are you feeling? Head still aches?"

"Yes, pounding actually" Adelaide replied and Neil reached to rub her temples for her.

"Go and lie down in the bed in the lab" Neil told her. "Come back tomorrow and work on organizing your things"

She considered it, but at that moment, Simon started crying. Adelaide sighed.

"Go feed him and then give him to me and rest" Neil told her, firmly, not leaving room for her to argue.

"Okay" she agreed. Her head truly was throbbing and the aspirin did little to relieve it. And certainly Simon's cries didn't help. She went into the lab, picked him up and fed him on the bed. After he was done, she took him out to Neil.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she handed the baby to him.

"If I'm going to the lad's papa, I better get used to being able to handle him" Neil told her, bouncing him. "We'll be fine while you rest"

"Alright" Adelaide agreed. "I just changed him so he should be fine"

"I'm perfectly capable of changing a diaper, Adelaide" Neil retorted.

"I know that" Adelaide replied. "I just didn't think you would want to. Men tend to leave this part of child-rearing solely on the woman..."

"Well, I don't particularly want to" Neil responded, amused. "But I will if need be"

"You really are the best man I know" She grinned. "Extra ones are the bag. Thank you"

"Absolutely, love" Neil nodded. "I love helping with Simon. Now go rest for at least an hour. I'm timing you. If you are up before then, I'm sending you back to bed"

"Yes, sir" Adelaide kissed Simon's head and then leaned up to give Neil a kiss before heading to rest, hoping laying down would help her head.

She fell asleep and when she woke up, she went to find Neil. He and the baby were out on the porch, Neil talking to Simon.

She paused at the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"I'm marrying your mama next week" Neil told him, seriously. Simon cooed in response. "Oh, do you like that?" Neil chuckled as Simon continued to squeal and coo. "Marrying your mama means I become your papa and I'll try to do the best I can, lad. Your father was one of the best men I knew and I'll tell you all about him one day, but just because ye weren't born to me, doesn't mean ye aren't mine. Remember that" Neil bounced him. "And I tell you all about God and science and medicine...and teach you how to fish and ride horses...I'll even tell you about girls, but we'll have to keep that one to ourselves...I'll give you the best life possible, I promise"

Adelaide wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt enormously blessed that this man chose her to love and accepted her son so readily. What did she possibly do to deserve that?

Neil turned at the sound of her sniffles.

"Sorry to interrupt" Adelaide smiled, through her tears.

"Did ye sleep well, lass?" he asked.

She nodded. "And no more headache, thankfully" She walked over to sit in the rocking chair beside him.

"Thank you, Neil..." she told him, softly. "for what you just said to Simon...and for being kind today about my fears. I know I am being ridiculous letting my mother get into my head and not being able to sort through it logically...and yet" Adelaide's voice trailed off.

"I understand" Neil told her. "This is a big change for you...and I know it must seem more than a little overwhelming at times"

"It is" Adelaide admitted. "But I don't want you to think for a minute that this isn't exactly where I want to be. I love you more that I could ever imagined possible. And I think that love will just keep growing when I become your wife"

"I think you are right" Neil smiled at her and they spent the next hour on the porch just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Christy?" Neil asked as he sat down in the first row of desks, while Christy was stacking up papers to take home.

Christy sighed. "A little queasy off and on, but just exhausted. And the kids are so off-kilter by the excitement of your wedding and the end of term, they are extra exhausting"

"Make sure you are drinking plenty of fluids and resting when you can" Neil told her.

"Do you think I can still travel with David and Miss Alice to Freedom?" Christy asked.

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Alice will be with you if you have problems and you are really doing quite well. As long as you feel up to it"

Christy smiled. "That's good. I was worried about that. I really have been looking forward to this trip" She paused. "So besides checking in on me, what is the reason for your visit?"

"I have a favor to ask of you" Neil told her. "And I hope you will hear me out before immediately dismissing it"

"Well, I'll certainly try my best" Christy responded. "What is it?"

"Adelaide really wants you at our shivaree" Neil said. "She is uncomfortable with the whole idea and you are her best friend. She knows you probably won't participate, so she didn't want to ask you, but..."

"You are asking me for her" Christy said, smiling.

"She's doing this for me" Neil told her.

Christy shook her head. "Partly maybe, but she is doing it for herself too" She paused. "She is a bit nervous about the whole thing" she admitted.

"I know she is anxious and I understand a lot of the reasons why" Neil commented. "But you and she have grown up together and you helping her get dressed isn't out of the norm."

"This is a little different than helping each other get ready for parties" Christy responded, wryly.

"True, but still she isn't shy with you. I think the whole prospect of starting over with me and your mother being here is starting to cause her to panic a bit. You being there would really help calm her I think"

"She loves you, Neil" Christy said, quickly. "She just has to find her comfort level with you. She will quickly"

"I know that" Neil told her. "But still, will you consider it? Fairlight will tell you it really isn't as inappropriate as you and Adelaide make it seem"

"I would have to ask David what he thinks" Christy told him.

Neil cleared his throat. "I thought you might say that, so I already did. He said it was your choice"

"He did?" Christy smiled.

"Aye" Neil nodded. "I know this is uncomfortable topic for you, but to persuade you further, it might be in your best interest to be far away when your mother asks questions about what is going on. Let Alice handle that one"

Christy's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm not explaining this to her. No way. That is great incentive to participate"

Neil laughed. "I didn't think you would want to handle your mother...though she might chastise you when you get back"

"Oh" Christy waved her hand. "I'll just feign exhaustion and lie down. I'm expecting, she won't want to stress me too much"

"Christy Grantland" Neil laughed loudly. "You have been spending too much time with your sister"

Christy looked sheepish. "Yes, well, Adelaide has always been a great role model in so many things..."

"Your father thinks the two of you are trouble together and I'm inclined to agree" Neil responded.

Christy laughed. "That has always been the case. But yes, I will be there for Adelaide. What are sisters for?"

"I'm glad" Neil told her sincerely. "Thank you"

"Not a problem" Christy said. "Plus, I'll get paid back. I'm making Addie my midwife...I think that is a fair trade"

Neil laughed, heartily. "She'll agree to it too...plus, you'll need your sister to run interference with your mama."

"That is so true!" Christy laughed back. "Somehow I think Adelaide gets the worse end of this deal"

"That may be correct" Neil nodded. "But even if she doesn't like birthin babies, I know she would want to help you anyway when your wee one comes into the world. I don't think anybody could keep her away. Speaking of that, you should really go and rest"

"Yes, Doctor MacNeill" Christy gathered up her books and they headed back to the mission together.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay to give up half your lab for Simon?" she asked as they entered his lab. Julia had offered to watch Simon for a few hours and Adelaide took her up on it so she could get things done. She had about a three hour window before he fed again, but she was determined to get as much done as possible.

Neil shrugged. "We will probably have to move him in with us when winter comes. It will be too cold for him. And then when he starts climbing of his crib, he could get into way too much trouble in here"

"Oh, I can't imagine him mobile" Adelaide groaned. She sat on the bed and Neil sat next to her. "That will be a change"

"You will have to be good about keeping the door locked" Neil told her, firmly.

She nodded. "And we will have to teach him that your medical supplies are off limits" Adelaide told him.

"Absolutely" Neil replied adamantly. "That is one thing I cannot tolerate, Addie"

"He'll do it though. All children test limits" She looked at him, curiously. "What will you do when he inevitably gets into your things?"

Neil raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I will handle it?"

"Neil" Adelaide frowned. "He would deserve it for sure, but couldn't we just put him in the corner or something? I've read somewhere that is just as effective. Would you like me to hunt out the article for you?"

"You did, did you?" Neil laughed as he reached for her and turned her towards him. "That won't be necessary. You have to allow me to be his father, love, the way I see fit. And if that includes turning him over my knee when it is well deserved then you must not interfere"

"I know" Adelaide told him. "I know you will do right by him"

He smiled and traced along the side of her face with his finger. "You were never spanked as a child, Adelaide? I find that hard to believe with your lovely disposition"

Adelaide grinned. "Oh maybe once or twice, but I found that crying was an effective way into my daddy's heart and good graces"

Neil rolled his eyes. "That explains a lot. I'm telling you Simon we don't need to worry about as much as our children"

"Yet, somehow I think that crying will still get our little girl into her papa's good graces" Adelaide teased and Neil grunted.

"Especially if she resembles her mama" Neil replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

"How many children do you want to have?" Adelaide asked, as she leaned into him, dropping her head on his shoulder. "We never talked about it"

Neil shrugged. "A few for sure, but since you have to do all the hard work carrying, delivering and nurturing the babes, it's a lot your decision too"

Adelaide groaned. "Oh, I forgot about delivering them. I swore to you that Simon was my last"

Neil chuckled. "Open to the possibilities life has to offer?"

"With one requirement" Adelaide pulled away to look at him, saucily. "You as my doctor"

Neil laughed. "That can be arranged. I think that is a fair trade. It's awfully challenging being your doctor"

Adelaide put her arms around his neck. "Have I told you that I can't wait for next week?"

Neil smiled. "Me either, lass. Me either" He stood and helped her up off the bed. "Now get to work, woman"

Adelaide giggled and began to go through their things. She really did feel quite hopefully these days. She knew they might have their fair share of challenges, but a lot of joy right along with it. She really couldn't wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** don't own

**Chapter 20**:

When Adelaide stepped onto the porch of the mission house, holding her father's arm tightly, all she could make out was the throng of people surrounding the gazebo. It had seemed like the whole Cove had gathered to see their beloved Doc finally marry again. The sun was reflecting off the water, making it impossible for her to see Neil in the distance.

In her other hand was a bouquet of wildflowers that Opal and Fairlight had made up for her, tied together by a pretty purple ribbon her mother had brought from Asheville. Her hair was curled and swept up, flowers adorning it. They walked down the steps and when they reached the bottom, she let go of her father's arm to smooth down her lavender dress.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" William asked her, with a smile.

"More than alright" Adelaide responded, turning to him. She smiled at her father.

"I'm proud of you, Adelaide" William told her, quietly. "You have become quite the strong, determined and lovely woman. I don't know how you got through the past year, but you did so with such grace and a strong character. I have never been prouder to be your father"

Adelaide sniffled. "You are going to make me cry already. And it was only through the Grace of God that I did survive this year...and the help of a certain doctor, whose determination surpasses mine"

"I know I questioned you about staying in the Cove, but now I can see how this was God's plan for you" William told her. "Neil is God's plan for you. I wish you all the happiness life can possibly offer you, my sweet Addie"

"Thank you, Daddy" her voice was hoarse.

"Now, take my arm and let's get you married again" William kissed her head and Adelaide took his arm back.

They walked across the mission yard and Adelaide saw many familiar faces in the crowd... her eyes were especially drawn to the faces of the children she had come to love. And then as she got closer, there came into focus the face of the one that she had so anxiously wanted to see. Her face broke out into a radiant smile—her joy couldn't be contained as she saw Neil waiting for her in the gazebo. Neil smiled back as they locked eyes and for a moment, they were the only two people in the world. It felt so right to be here with him- to be marrying him.

It seemed like it took forever to cross that divide, but Adelaide finally made it to the gazebo, which they had decorated with flowers. William gave her a kiss and took her hand and placed it in Neil's. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Hi Addie"

"Why hello, Neil" she whispered back. "it's a lovely day to get married, isn't it?"

"It is indeed. You look beautiful" he grinned at her.

"Thank you" Adelaide smiled, whispering again to him. "I missed you. I can't believe I couldn't see you all day- my mother and her sense of her propriety. I'm glad to see you now"

"Me too, lass" Neil responded. "Me too"

David cleared his throat. "If you two are finished, we can get started"

"Sorry, David" Adelaide said, sheepishly. "We got distracted"

"Go ahead. I think we are done" Neil told him. "If Addie doesn't have anything else to say. Do you, lass?"

Adelaide laughed. "Not at the moment"

Everybody laughed and David continued, "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and  
Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage isnot to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. It is into this union that Neil MacNeill and Adelaide Huddleston Napier come to be joined"

Neil turned his head to look at her and she smiled at him before both focusing their attention back on David.

"Doctor MacNeill and Adelaide have asked Miss Alice to say a few words before they say their vows. Miss Alice, would you please come forward?"

Miss Alice came to take David's place. "I want to read to thee from 1st Corinthians 13"

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. __It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. __Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. __It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres... And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." _

"Neil and Adelaide, I have had the great privilege to see these words come to life through thy relationship. This year had seen great sorrow for Adelaide...sorrow so deep and raw that it left thy wondering...how could this be God's plan for thy life? And that was a question none of us could answer for thee much to thy frustration"

Adelaide turned to Neil and he looked at her, his gaze gentle.

"But as the year progressed, we saw thy hope and persevere. We saw thy friendship form with Doctor MacNeill...we saw his steady protection of thee as thou carried thy child...we saw his patience and kindness break through thy sorrow. We saw thy mourning turn into joy when thou gave birth to thy son...in the middle of a snowstorm on Christmas Day...the hope of Christmas renewed in thee"

Adelaide turned to look behind her at Simon, who was sitting on her mother's lap- God's reminder of his faithfulness to her. She smiled at him and he caught her eye and gave her a wide grin followed by a squeal.

Neil chuckled as he watched the interplay and Adelaide turned back around to focus again on Miss Alice, who was beaming as well.

"It reminds me of where God saith to his people in the book of Isaiah that the spirit of the Lord was upon him..._to __appoint unto them that mourn in Zion, to give unto them beauty for ashes, the oil of joy for mourning, the garment of praise for the spirit of heaviness; that they might be called trees of righteousness, the planting of the LORD, that he might be glorified_."

"And I have believed that God has given thee just that, Adelaide, as thee learned to trust in Him. And Neil..." She paused. "we have seen in a change in thee too. Thou witnessed Adelaide's faith through her grief, thou helped her wrestle through it, and through that, thou found healing for thyself as well and a newfound trust in God"

"And slowly, we began to see a new plan for thy life and for Adelaide's...one that involved each other as thy two fell in love and decided to make this commitment before God. But thou both know that love and life is rarely easy. It takes putting aside thy own selfish nature, letting go of hurts, persevering in the midst of tragedies. And I would encourage thee and all here to let the Bible's view of love continue to guide thy relationship with each other. Thou might fight...thou might have moments when thy wonder what thou was possibly thinking to do this again, but remember that of all of God's gifts to us, the greatest of these is love. Continue to love each other"

Adelaide's eyes grew misty and Neil squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Alice" Adelaide whispered and she smiled at her.

Miss Alice stepped aside and David came back up. He said a brief prayer before telling them, "Turn and face one another as you exchanged vows"

Adelaide reached over to give her bouquet to Christy who had stepped forward to take it as she turned and faced Neil. She smiled at him through her tears as he squeezed her hands, looking at her steadily.

"Repeat after me" David began, but before they could continue, Simon started wailing.

Adelaide and Neil both froze, startled, before laughing.

"Your son's timing has always been impeccable, Adelaide" Neil told her, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

"Indeed" she giggled as Julia earnestly tried to get him to stop crying. Adelaide turned to watch, unsure of what caused him to wail. She bit her lip and shook her head, unsure of what to do.

Neil just laughed and let go of her hands, before stepping down and reaching for the boy. "Come on lad. You just want to be part of this too, don't you?" Remarkably, Simon stopped crying.

"I think he did" Adelaide's eyes widened as she reached for him.

"Well, shall we continue?" David asked, his eyes twinkling. "If Simon is ready that is..."

"What do you say, Simon?" Adelaide asked him. "Are you ready for mama to marry the Doc?"

Simon cooed and laughed and Neil grinned. "Go ahead, Preacher. The lad is ready"

They all laughed.

"Neil, repeat after me..."

Neil's voice was strong as he repeated the vows, holding Adelaide's hand.

"I, Neil MacNeill, take thee, Adelaide Huddleston Napier to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"And, Adelaide..." David continued, "repeat after me"

Adelaide's voice was almost playful as she recited the vows, the smile never leaving her face.

"I, Adelaide Huddleston Napier, take thee, Neil MacNeill, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to" Adelaide paused, clearing her throat, much to Neil's amusement as he squeezed her hand, encouraging her, "obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

He let go of her hand to take the ring from David's bible and slid it on Adelaide's finger.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen" Adelaide whispered, smiling at him.

She turned to Christy and inclined her head and Christy came up and took Simon from her. He went willingly and without a fuss. Neil now took both her hands in his.

"And it is now my pleasure to announce that you are man and wife. What God has brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride, Doc"

Neil pulled her towards him quickly, his mouth capturing hers. Adelaide let go of his hands to loop her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and swung her in his arms as the crowd hooted and hollered at them.

Adelaide laughed as Neil put her down and kissed her head.

"I now present to you Doctor and Mrs. Neil MacNeill" and they made their way through the crowd, finally man and wife.

* * *

Neil and she took time to greet all the party guests, so touched that the people of the Cove would take time to come to their wedding. It was a jolly atmosphere- Jeb playing his fiddle and couples dancing. Adelaide and Neil found Aunt Hattie, who gave them both an enormous hug.

"Now, Neil" Hattie reached for his hand. "Does Adelaide look as beautiful a bride as I picture her in my mind?"

"Even prettier" Neil whispered to her.

"Does she have the biggest smile on her face right now?"

"I think I have had one all day, Aunt Hattie" Adelaide admitted.

"As you should child" Hattie exclaimed. "As you should" They promised they would come and visit her soon.

The children were laughing and playing all around her and Creed came up to her and tugged on her hand.

"Hiya, Creed" Adelaide smiled at him. "Are you having fun?"

"Sure are, Mrs. Doc" Creed told her seriously. "We children decided that we should call yous Mrs. Doc now since you married the Doc"

"Well, I think that is a fine idea, Creed" Adelaide told him. "Thanks for telling me" She turned to Neil. "What does the Doc think about that one?"

"Hey, Doc?" Creed turned to him too. "Mrs. Doc alrights to call Miz Addie now?"

Neil pondered it before proclaiming, "it's the perfect name for her now"

"I'll tell the others" he said, before asking, "Can I take Simon and show him the pigs?"

She looked to Neil who he gave her a small nod.

"Sure. He's with Miz Christy" she nodded. "Maybe she will go with you, too. She loves watching those pigs. Tell her I said so"

"If you says so, Mrs. Doc" he nodded solemnly. "I'm just not too sure of that one"

Neil came from behind her and pulled her into his arms, his hands resting around her waist. "You will have to let Simon be one of the children one day"

"I know" she sighed. "I do love them and love that they love Simon, but I can only imagine what scrapes or broken bones he will have when he is old enough to romp around with the others"

"Well, then it is fortunate for him that he has a mama who does such a fine job at stitching up people and a papa who is good at setting bones" Neil chuckled.

"Very true" Adelaide laughed as she turned around. "Now how about a dance, Doctor?"

"I'd love that" Neil responded, taking her hand.

Later, Adelaide snuck away to feed her son, trying to hold him over for her and Neil to spend a few hours to themselves, before heading back to the party.

"I think that should hold him for a while" Adelaide said to Neil, "especially since it is around his bedtime"

"Don't you just want to keep him with us tonight?" Neil asked in a low voice as he leaned over to kiss the baby. "He sleeps well enough"

"But tonight would just be the night he doesn't" Adelaide's face blushed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will have plenty of opportunities in the next several years to interrupt us"

"I have no doubt" Neil replied. Opal cleared her throat. "I think it's time Miz Addie. I'll give Simon to your mama so we can get you properly wed" Adelaide hugged Simon tightly, kissing him on the head. Opal left them for a few minutes to hand him to Julia.

"Are you okay with this?" Neil put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Opal eased your fears, right?"

She nodded. "It's just the ladies of the Cove. And Christy will be there too...thank you for finagling that. I really do need some sisterly support"

"I know you do" Neil told her, hugging her close. "But seriously, it really isn't as big of a deal as you are trying to make it out to be"

"Probably so. And I know the ladies will be kind" Adelaide swallowed hard, "and then there is you"

He kissed her head. "And then me. You'll be fine on both accounts, I promise. Just ignore any good natured teasing when the men bring me, okay?"

"Okay" She replied as Opal came back and took her hand.

"Let's go Miz Addie" Opal smiled at her as she lead her to where she had gathered the women to take her down the familiar way to Neil's cabin.

"How are you feeling?" Christy asked as she came up beside her to loop her arm around hers.

"Nerves are definitely settling in now" Adelaide admitted and Christy patted her hand, comfortingly. "But I'm glad you are here, sissy"

"Have to say we are right surprised to see yous, Miz Christy" Fairlight said. "But you are welcome, that's for sure"

"Well" Christy smiled at her friend. "Doctor MacNeill can be quite persuasive when it comes to his bride"

The ladies laughed.

"He is a good man, Miz Addie" Lizzie said.

"That he is, Lizzie" Adelaide smiled. They entered the cabin. "Wow, Neil must have cleaned up"

Fairlight laughed. "We all pitched in and helped the Doc this morning. Made sure there are clean sheets on your bed too, so ye don't have to be frettin about that either"

Adelaide was touched. "Thank you"

"The Doc has been a bachelor for right long time" Mary said. "He needs a woman to take care of him, that's for sure"

"Well, I'll do my best" Adelaide said.

"You'll do a right fine job of Miz Addie, I thinks" Fairlight responded.

"Mary and Lizzie, would ye like to make tea for Miz Addie and the rest of us will go get her dressed?" Opal asked. "I think it will calm the nerves"

"That be a fine idea" Mary nodded.

Adelaide climbed the stairs to what was now their room—her's and Neil's. Her stomach fluttered as she entered the room. Her trunk was against one of the walls, the bed was made, but the quilt that she remembered was no place to be found. It looked different-less masculine without it. There was a vase of wildflowers on the dresser.

Opal came up beside her. "Doc picked them himself for ye"

Adelaide grinned. "For as surly as he can be half the time, he really is quite the romantic man"

"That be a mountain man for you" Fairlight proclaimed as Christy opened Adelaide's trunk, sorting through to find the nightgown Julia had wrapped up for Addie.

She turned to Adelaide. "Have you looked at this?" she couldn't hide her shock.

"No" Adelaide went to wear Christy had stood up with the nightgown. "Oh my Lord" She covered her mouth, not knowing what to even say.

"Mother picked _this _out?" Christy giggled.

"It's not funny, Christy" Adelaide exclaimed, reaching for it, holding it up. "It's scandalous"

"Now, before you get all riled up, Miz Addie" Opal exchanged a look with Fairlight, "let's just try it on yous"

Christy stifled her laughter. "Neil really will love it, Adelaide" She tried to reassure her. "Let me get your buttons to your dress. Turn around"

They helped her undress hanging her dress up in the room and pulling on the nightgown. Her mother had splurged and bought her a lovely one from the dress shop in Asheville, but it did hug her womanly curves in a way that made her pause...and it was downright sheer all except the bodice which was lined. What was her mother thinking? This was her mother who never even said the word "sex"...it always came out as "sect" when she needed to say it, which wasn't often. The same woman who told her nothing about her wedding night, bought her this? She hadn't tried it on- assuming that it would be appropriate...this felt beyond scandalous.

"Christy?" Adelaide's voice shook.

"I think it is fine, Adelaide" Christy asserted.

Adelaide raised her eyebrow. "Would _you_ have worn this on your wedding night?" she demanded, her hand on her hip.

"Well, no..." Christy looked at Fairlight, who was earnestly trying to not laugh at the exchange. "but we were so inexperienced unlike you and Neil who have been married before..."

Adelaide's eyes widened and Christy quickly amended, "And besides all that, you are so much braver than me, Sissy" she murmured.

"I'm so not" Adelaide wrung her hands. "What was mother thinking? I just had a baby 6 months ago..."

"Now, don't ye be a frettin over that" Opal said, quickly. "You don't look like ye just had the babe"

"Thank you, Opal" Adelaide looked at her friend, "But do you think I should wear my dressing gown anyway? Or maybe wear something else...maybe something with a thicker material and more covered?" She went over to rummage through her trunk which was still open. "Like this" She pulled out a thick flannel nightgown. "This is perfect!"

Opal bit back her laughter. "That be for winter, Miz Addie. It be the beginning of June. I'm sure that would make the Doc's night you wearing that" she said. "Can ye just imagine his teasin?"

"Neil would never let you live that one down, Addie" Christy told her, with a smile.

Adelaide sighed. "He would find it hilarious, wouldn't he? It would lighten the mood, though" She put it back in her trunk, "Maybe something cotton?"

"Come away from there" Fairlight fought a smile as she gently tugged at her arm. "Now listen here. The menfolk don't actually come in the room, Miz Addie- they more just push the Doc in and make a few good natured jabs from the door. The Doc will be the only one to really see you like this if that is what you are a frettin about"

"Oh I think she is frettin about the Doc seeing her like that too" Opal said knowingly.

"A bit" Adelaide smiled, sheepishly. "I'm being silly"

"You are" Fairlight told her, honestly, "but it must be knocking your nerves to start over like this with the Doc...why I think any of us would feel the same way"

Adelaide nodded and Christy went over to put her arm around her sister.

"I really think it is fine, Adelaide" Christy said, soothingly.

"Miz Christy is right. Leave it be. The Doc will loves it, I think. It's perfect for tonight. It'll definitely stir his hunger for ye in a right powerful way" Opal responded, teasingly.

"Opal!" Adelaide's face flamed and they all laughed.

"Let's take down your hair" Opal suggested and she sat her down in the chair that was in the room and took the flowers out of her hair and unpinned it, brushing it out with her hairbrush.

The ladies came back with a cup of tea for her and she allowed it to quell her nerves. The ladies also eased her with their chatter and laughter. They told her stories of Neil as a child, ones she hadn't heard before, which kept her laughing at his antics.

"Mary, he kind of sounds like Creed" she said, with a smile. "Maybe that's why Neil is so fond of him"

Mary grinned. "Now that ye mention it, the Doc was a bit like my boy. And I knows my boy is right fond of yous and the Doc as well. He said he has never seen a citified gal that can tolerate Scalawag so wells"

Adelaide laughed. "High praise from Creed"

"Well, the children did think they had quite the hand in this marriage" Christy said.

"Oh tell me abouts it" Fairlight rolled her eyes. "That's all my young'uns have been talking about is how the Doc and Miz Addie marryin was their ideas to begin with"

"I have to admit they did think of the possibility before me" Adelaide said.

"But not before the Doc I'm a thinkin" Lizzie offered. "There was always somethin different about him when he mentioned your name"

"It was meant to be" Christy told her.

Adelaide smiled and reached to squeeze Christy's hand.

Fairlight rose. "We have something for ye, Miz Addie"

She presented her with a lovely quilt they had made for her and Neil.

"Ya'll made this for us?" Adelaide's voice was hoarse with emotion.

"In our sewing circle" Fairlight answered. "We wanted to do something special for ye starting out with the Doc. We knows ye have been married before, but every bride needs something for her home. Miz Christy even helped"

"You did?" Adelaide turned to her sister.

"Well, a little" Christy said, with a smile. "Fairlight had to correct my efforts half the time"

"It's absolutely beautiful" Adelaide murmured as they spread it on the bed, and then turned it back to the end. "Thank you"

"It's our thank ye to ye too, Miz Addie" Opal replied. "Ye have been a great help to the Doc and a friend to us. And ye put the smile back on the Doc's face, which is something we hadn't seen in a whiles"

"I could have never imagined that it would all turn out this way" Adelaide admitted. When they heard hooting and hollering from a distance, Adelaide's nerves returned full force. Yes, she had done this before- but Neil was infinitely different than Simon...and she was different than she was a year ago too- physically and emotionally. She felt vulnerable and while she knew without a doubt, Neil would be wonderful- and giving towards her, she still felt tense.

"Let me have your cup" Lizzie said, softly. She took it from her hands, which were shaking a bit. She squeezed her arm. "Come visit me after ye get a settled in. We be your closest neighbor."

"I'd love that" Adelaide said, smiling at her. "Thank you so much" She was truly grateful for the friendship Lizzie and the others were extending to her.

The sounds of the voices got closer. Christy came beside her and gave her a hug. "I want you to remember" she whispered to her, "that mother is not the authority of how it should be. But all the same..."

"I'll trust my husband" Adelaide whispered, wryly.

She pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Adelaide. Thanks for including me"

"I love you too" she responded. "Take care of Simon tonight? He knows you better than mother"

"Of course" Christy said. "Don't worry about Simon. Aunt Christy will take good care of him"

Fairlight squeezed Adelaide's hand. "Good luck to ye, Miz Addie. I'll come and visit after ye get settled in too"

"Please do" Adelaide smiled and Fairlight looped her arm around Christy's.

"Let's go, Miz Christy. Opal, ye stay with Miz Addie?"

Opal nodded. The others left, laughing and chatting and she could hear them on the steps.

She put her hand on her stomach, trying to calm her nerves.

"Opal" she turned to her, panicked. "What if he doesn't like it with me?"

Opal laughed. "That's impossible. Stop frettin, Adelaide. Y'all will works it out"

More laughter and Adelaide could overhear some good natured teasing that would make her mother cringe in horror as the men pushed Neil in.

Opal reached to hug her and said to her, "Don't forget what you told Ruby Mae at her shivaree" she said it loud enough that Neil overheard.

Neil looked at her quizzically as Adelaide hugged her back tightly. "I won't. Thank you for the reminder, Opal. I need it"

"Ye will be fine" Opal whispered in her ear. "Don' t ye fret, Miz Addie"

She smiled at Neil before leaving and shutting the door firmly behind them, leaving the two of them alone for the first time as husband and wife.

**A/N**: Introduction taken from typical marriage ceremony; vows from Book of Common Prayer...and up next: the wedding night continues... Please let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: And here it is: I'm kind of nervous about posting this...I tried to find the balance between mature, but not explicit. T rating stands since it is not explicit, but it _is_ a rather strong T...for suggestive/mature themes. So, just be warned...I think it is tasteful...but you all can be the judge. :)

**Chapter 21**:

Already the others were laughing and making their way back to the mission for the rest of the party- Adelaide thankful that Neil had the foresight to suggest the mission as the place of the wedding and insisting to the others that the shivaree take place at their cabin. Her eyes were on the floor, not quite ready to look up. She felt so exposed standing in front of him in her rather sheer, low cut nightgown.

She could feel Neil's intense gaze on her and in a moment of braveness and determination, she forced her eyes up to look at him. He didn't say anything, but the unguarded, intense way he was staring at her left her no doubt of his want for her...and while that wasn't unwelcome, it made the silence feel completely awkward.

Heat flooded her face as she cleared her throat. She wanted him to say something, yet he was completely distracted.

"Hi Doctor MacNeill" she blurted out, her words breaking the silence.

At the sound of his name, he tore away his gaze to look at her face, which was completely flushed by the sensual way she knew he was looking at her. He met her eyes, and when he searched them, he could sense her vulnerability and complete discomfort at her body being on display for him. He knew that he needed to help her put away those feelings and quickly... He wanted her to feel comfortable with being intimate with him and while he knew that the passion between them was definitely there, getting Adelaide to relax enough to explore it openly with him was what they needed to work on in this moment.

"Why so formal?" he asked, taking care to keep his voice light.

"It was the first thing I could think of" Adelaide admitted, linking her hands together. "And what exactly do you say in moments like these...dressed like _this_." She gestured to her nightgown. "A greeting seemed like my best option...certainly better than _when do you want to_..." She paused, "oh, never mind" She shook her head as she bit her thumb, absently.

"Okay, that's fair" He grinned. "Hello, Adelaide. How are you doing today?"

"I got married today" Adelaide told him. "And I just got shivareed..." she paused, "is that a verb? I'm not quite sure"

"I don't think so" Neil responded. "And technically, it's not quite past tense yet"

She swallowed. "Okay, well...true. So what just happened again?"

"Putting the bride to bed" Neil answered. "Though technically speaking, that's not quite over yet either"

"Hmm" she took a breath. "So, there you have it. What's new with you?" she forced a smile.

Neil fought the urge to chuckle. "Well, I got married too today. And I'm about to finish putting my bride to bed"

"Well, that's nice" Adelaide twisted her ring.

"_Nice_?" Neil laughed. "Not quite the adjective I want to hear from you again when referring to tonight's activities"

"I suppose not" Adelaide looked up at him. "So..." She shifted awkwardly.

"What is it, Addie?" he asked, his voice low.

"I don't know. I'm really nervous now. I'm not sure how to act" she admitted, deciding being blunt was probably their best option. Neil usually appreciated her being direct. "It's shocking, I know"

"Completely fooled me" He smiled at her and strode over to her and reached for your hands, lifting them up to his lips, kissing them, tenderly. "Take a step back. It's just me with you now"

"I know" Adelaide nodded. "But I'm usually not looking like _this_"

"No, but you look beautiful, love" he told her, earnestly. "When you told me that your mother bought you something to wear tonight, I didn't expect it to be quite so alluring...I just expected something more..." he paused, searching for the word.

"Frumpy?" Adelaide couldn't help but laugh. "Modest? Grandmotherly?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "This is far from that"

"It sure is...I didn't actually try it on before today...if I had, I don't think I would have worn it. I tried to convince the others that I should change into my flannel nightgown, but they persuaded me against it"

Neil laughed. "Oh, Adelaide, love" he shook his head at her, his eyes twinkling. "It is awfully hot for flannel considering it is the beginning of summer." He dropped a hand to reach to put his fist on her cheek, rubbing it softly with his knuckles. "And you are already so flushed as it is..."

Adelaide laughed and allowed herself to relax a bit more as his cool hand rubbed her cheek, taking away some of the heat.

"There, that's better" He commented as her flush started to recede. "This is surprising, but I do appreciate it. Maybe I should thank your mother the next time I see her"

Adelaide groaned, but Neil could tell it was only half-heartedly. "Seriously, I can't believe this is what my mother chose...she doesn't even say the word sex...it always comes out like _sect_..."

"Sect?" Neil grinned.

"I know, right? She told me absolutely nothing when I married Simon...and yet, this is what she bought me to wear tonight? This feels scandalous even for me. Does she just like to torture me?"

Neil laughed harder as his hand left her cheek to grip her other hand again. "Maybe she is trying to meet you half way these days and overcompensated a wee bit"

Adelaide sighed. "She could have chosen a different way of doing that" she grumped.

"I'm glad she chose this way and I'm especially glad you didn't change. I like it" Neil told her, frankly. "though I still can't wait to get it off of you"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Now?"

Neil laughed. "No, not this second...we'll ease into this, I think" He kissed her forehead, brushing his lips softly against it. "Okay with you?"

"Sounds good" Adelaide relaxed and Neil smiled when he felt the tension leave her.

"I want to know something though" Neil told her.

"What's that?" Adelaide asked, curiously.

"What did you tell Ruby Mae at her shivaree, Mrs. MacNeill?" Neil asked, in a low voice, his eyes on her.

"I like _that_" Adelaide smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "Mrs. MacNeill. It sounds nice, don't you think, Doctor MacNeill?"

"Aye, I do, or Mrs. Doc also has a nice ring to it" Neil responded.

"I love that Creed Allen" Adelaide laughed. "And Mrs. Doc is a great name too"

Neil squeezed her hands. "You are trying to distract me, wife" he growled playfully, "What did you tell Ruby Mae?"

"Are you curious about that?" Adelaide's eyes sparkled, teasing him. "What do you think I told her?"

"Hum" Neil pondered, playing along with her. He led her to the end of the bed to sit down with her. "What words of wisdom could Nurse Adelaide teach young Ruby Mae about the birds and the bees?"

"Well, nothing specific of course" Adelaide retorted, with a wry smile. "According to you, mountain children are born knowing the specifics and you _do_ know everything"

With a swift movement, Neil scooped her up and placed her on his lap. "I do, don't I?" He kissed her, letting her feel the extent of his hunger for her.

Adelaide pulled away. "Wow" she struggled to catch her breath. "I think I was right"

Neil raised his eyebrow. "Now you really have to tell me what you said to her" he said, with mock sternness.

"Alright, if you must know..." She put her hands on his shoulders, his hands around her waist. "I told her it was normal to be nervous, that all women are nervous..."

"Are you still nervous?" Neil interrupted.

"Less so, but yes" she admitted.

"You do remember that you have done this before, right?" Neil pointed out, his voice gentle.

"It's been a while"

"Not as long as it has been for me" Neil responded. "Think of it like stitching up people...you might go weeks or months, but it comes back to you the moment you make that first stitch"

"That's an interesting analogy" Adelaide smiled.

"Aye" Neil grinned. "I thought it would be better for your sensibilities than the riding the horse analogy...too much underlying meaning there...we wouldn't want you to become all flushed again"

She laughed. "Oh, Neil" she shook her head at him.

"I'm glad you still have your sense of humor, lass" Neil chuckled.

"I do love that we can laugh together"

"It is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" he kissed her forehead. "I really do think you will know what to do."

"But it's not just that" Adelaide said, softly.

"Then what is it?"

"I have done this before- but not with you. I never thought I would make love to anybody but Simon and while I love you, this is different for me. You are very different. I'm very different than I was with Simon..."

Neil studied her, carefully. "Does my differentness bother you, lass?"

She shook her head, quickly. "I love that you are different. I couldn't marry someone exactly like Simon and be happy...but with it, I'm not really sure what to expect at times..."

He fingered the ends of her hair. "You'll find your comfort with me, love. I promise. Give us time"

"I think so" Adelaide swallowed. "But you do understand what I mean though about tonight? I love you and I want to do this with you, but..."

"Sex in not new for you, but sex with me is? Are you uncomfortable with seeing me undressed, lass?" Neil fought back a smile, and by the look she gave him, he knew he wasn't that far off.

Adelaide struggled against the temptation to bury her head in his chest at his frank question.

"Uncomfortable...excited, you know..." she gulped and Neil grinned. He loved that she was also excited by it, even if she was nervous.

"Oh, I see" He rubbed her cheek again soothingly. "Are you afraid for me to see you that way too?"

"Well, that's a given" Adelaide nodded. "To be honest, I'm still really insecure about how I look after the baby. That's the real reason I wanted to change"

"I know that" Neil kissed her lips, softly. "But from what I see so far, that is just plain foolishness. Your body has changed, love, but it isn't an unwelcome change. Don't fret on it...and don't be shy about it. You have no reason to"

She reached to touch his face, fingering his stubble. "Thank you, Neil"

He nodded. "Are you still feeling nervous?"

"A bit, but all you just have to look at me and my stomach gets all fluttery" Adelaide admitted to him, and then found her boldness. "But that is also because I _am_ really attracted to you"

"Are you now?" Neil's voice was deep.

Adelaide tried not to blush. "Yes, of course" The look he was giving her was so unguarded that the blush increased in spite of her efforts. "A lot actually"

"Don't be embarrassed by that. I love that you are" Neil told her, gently, tracing his fingers along her neckline. Watching her face, he moved his hand lower, sliding it underneath her nightgown to caress her tenderly, causing her to catch her breath and to squirm much to his delight. "Ahh, do ye like this?" she could hear the pleasure in his voice at her reaction.

She nodded and swallowed hard.

"Finding it hard to speak at the moment? That is a first, Adelaide" Neil asked, in an amused tone.

"Well, usually you aren't touching me like _that_" Adelaide retorted. "It is incredibly distracting" She caught her breath. "In a good way"

He laughed and kissed her. "I'm glad you are attracted to me. And that attraction is definitely mutual, Mrs. MacNeill- ever since you told me to back down the first time I went off the handle at you"

"Really?" She tried to focus. "That soon?"

"Yes. And the attraction just has kept growing through so much this past year" Neil told her, lifting his hand out from underneath her nightgown and then dropping it to rest on the side of her thigh, rubbing it soothingly. "Don't be nervous though, Adelaide. We might have some learning to do to get to know each other, but we'll work through any awkwardness. Tell me if you don't like something, aye?"

"Okay" she responded, quietly. She leaned forward to bury her head in his shoulder. "I just don't want you to be disappointed. You have been married before too, you know? I want you to be happy with me"

"I can almost guarantee that you won't disappoint me" he kissed her head, before nudging her head up to force her to look at him. "I'll be happy with you regardless of what happens tonight. Making love doesn't dictate my love for you, it just is one way we express our feelings for each other." He paused, before adding, "I understand how you feel though. I feel the same way"

"But why?" Adelaide asked, astonished. Neil was always the epitome of strong and confident.

"I know Simon made you happy in this way...and in many other ways" Neil told her, his voice quiet. "You were so clearly in love with each other. Let's just say, nobody was surprised when we learned you were expecting"

"Oh dear. I didn't realize we were that open about our feelings for each other" Adelaide said quietly.

"Of course you didn't- it was natural for you. But at the same time, it's hard to follow somebody that I knew you were perfectly suited to and made you that happy. Your father was the one who really convinced me that I could make you just as happy if not more than Simon"

"My father?" Adelaide paused, taking in that new piece of information. "Really?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "He saw something between us from early on- even before we did. He encouraged me to try and I'm so thankful he did. But still, I want to make you that happy too"

"Neil" Adelaide reached up to finger one of his curls. "You do make me that happy. And we have experienced so much together that actually deepens my love for you. You've helped me walk through grief, you saw my child enter the world, you held my hand as we prayed over him when we weren't sure he would make it...I feel like you have seen parts of my heart that not even Simon had and for the longest time, I struggled through feeling like I was betraying him for that"

"Do you feel that now?" he gripped her face.

"No, you are my husband now. I feel like I would be betraying _you_ if I didn't share those parts of me with you"

"That's a fine way of looking at things, Addie"

"I think so" she kissed him. "No more doubts"

"Same to you" He rubbed her back, gently. "Are you calmer?"

"I am, thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled. "Now what was the rest of what you told Ruby Mae?"

She squeezed his shoulders, massaging them gently. "Well, I told her that while it is normal to be nervous, it _is_ great fun in the end"

Neil threw back his head and laughed at her. "Oh, my wife, you are something. I would have never suspected that coming from you and your repressed Victorian ways."

"But it is true, yes?" Adelaide titled her head.

"Aye, it's very accurate and quite the healthy attitude. I approve" He pulled her in for a deep kiss, before scooting her off his lap, prompting her to stand. He stood too tugging at the top sheet from the end of the bed and yanking it back. Before she could say anything, in a swift movement, scooped her up and carried from the end of their bed to the side and laid her tenderly down on the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow. He went around, lying down on the other side of bed and reached to pull her towards him and gather her up in his arms. They laid there for a bit, entwined, getting used to being in bed together. She curled up against him. He played with her hair and they discussed their day, Adelaide almost relaxing completely in his embrace. Still talking to her casually, Neil started slowly to explore her body, his touch light across her, beginning to stir her passion for him. He did that for several minutes, feeling her response intensify.

"Neil" she sighed.

He gently untangled her from his arms, so he could see her better. Adelaide turned on her side, facing him. He smiled, clearly reading her desire, and whispered in her ear.

"Are we feeling a wee bit impatient, love?"

"Perhaps" Adelaide whispered back, blushing. "Is that bad?"

"Absolutely not" he replied, firmly. "Shall we try to fix that, though?" he asked, his voice deep, and she could hear his want in his voice. He was certainly ready to push them forward.

Adelaide's stomach twisted with excitement and anticipation. She nodded and he gently prodded her to lie on her back.

"Now, Mrs. MacNeill...about all this impatience" he growled.

"Yes?" His response was a wordless one and she gasped as his hands began to roam strategically and more ardently through her light fabric of her nightgown, caressing her in a way that roused her passion swiftly and intensely...and in a way that she couldn't help but respond- his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her reaction.

"Neil" she choked out his name.

"Isn't this fun?" he asked, impishly, leaning down to where his face was close to hers. He was teasing her.

"Oh hush" she gripped the back of his hair and pulled his head down to her mouth and kissed him, silencing him quite effectively. She was bold now too, much to Neil's delight. They kissed as they explored each other through their clothes.

Adelaide pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, her fingers tucked in between the buttons of his shirt.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She looked so unsure of herself at that moment- the propriety she was raised with making her reluctant to be totally brazen with her new husband (at least until they had been married for a few more months at which point some level would be acceptable) yet at the same time, her desire was strong. She had wanted to see him with his shirt off for the longest time. Neil's look was tender when he saw her struggle with her feelings.

"Your desire for me is not bad" Neil reminded her, quietly and reached up to brush some stray hair from her face.

"No" Adelaide shook her head. "But a woman shouldn't be so forward with her new husband...until, hum...I don't remember what the book said about it actually..."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Neil demanded. "And who gets paid to write such things?"

"Well, it's to reassure your husband that you came to the marriage bed not experienced in such things because men don't want wanton wives"

Neil laughed. "Well, I know you are experienced" he pointed out. "I think that technique only works if you aren't a widow with a child, love" he added, teasingly.

"Oh shoot" Adelaide grinned, sheepishly. "I've been found out already"

He chuckled, before growing serious. "You know the propriety you were raised with has no place in our bed" he told her, firmly. "If you want to, go ahead" he prompted. "You don't have to be timid with me. In fact, that's the last thing I want from you."

She swallowed hard and nervously began to fumble through undoing the buttons to his shirt. Her hands which were normally so steady when stitching up people were betraying her in this moment. She got halfway down the buttons to his shirt when she sighed, frustrated at herself.

Neil reached to cover her fingers with his own, rubbing them soothingly. "If you relax a bit more, the buttons wouldn't be such a feat for you to undo" he teased her.

She giggled. "I'm being a mess"

"Aye" Neil replied. "Let's just say I wouldn't allow you to stitch up my hand right now"

"And nor would blame you" She smiled and her hands steadier, undid the last few buttons easily, before reaching up to tug it off of him completely, staring at him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Neil asked, amused. "To have a look?" he teased her as he saw her clearly desiring more.

"Well, not all I wanted" she responded and reached to rub her hand against the hairs on his chest, feeling entirely daring as she explored him without his shirt on- his chest, his arms...she loved touching him...loved the feel of him. His build was completely different than Simon's, but so appealing to her. It took her a good while to feel this free with Simon, but with Neil it was happening right away- maybe it was how open they were about sex in the Cove or maybe it was just Neil- who from the start told her that this is what he wanted from her.

"That's right, Adelaide. No more shyness. No more inane restrictions of how you think you are supposed to behave with me" he said as he recaptured her lips.

They kissed more passionately for a few more minutes before Neil grunted, frustrated at her nightgown blocking him from feeling her completely.

"Let's get you undressed" Neil reached to help her sit up onto her knees. "I want to see my lovely wife"

"Are you sure?" Adelaide asked, her voice teasing him now. "I'm certain we could do this without getting me completely undressed"

"Now, what fun would that be?" Neil asked, winking at her. "Arms up"

He slowly pulled her nightgown off of her and looked at her, his gaze intense. His hands reached for hers and held them at her sides, exposing her fully to him. "I do believe, Adelaide MacNeill, that you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on"

Adelaide blushed. "I think you might be a tad biased, Neil"

"Perhaps so" Neil said. "But you captivate me...fully and completely. Thank you for being my wife"

Her throat was dry at his words and the depth of his feelings for her. "I do love you, Neil. I'm overjoyed to be your wife"

"My sweet love" He kissed her forehead. "I want you to give into me completely. Please don't hold back from me anymore" he murmured.

"No, I won't" she promised, as she squeezed his hands.

"Do you trust me?" Neil asked her, his voice steady, his eyes blazing.

"I have always trusted you, Neil MacNeill" she whispered.

He eased her back and slowly but surely, he showed her just how much he did love her...he was thoughtful and giving, encouraging when need be, and most of all, he did not leave Adelaide any room to doubt how desirable he found her and how much he cherished her as they explored their passion together.

* * *

"Fun enough for you, Mrs. MacNeill?" Neil asked as she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest.

"Quite so" Adelaide replied."My God, Neil" she shivered slightly and Neil reached to pull the sheet up around her.

Neil laughed deeply at her reaction. "Are you pleased _and_ satisfied?" he asked, wickedly.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" she groaned.

"Well, you have to allow me some fun with it, lass" Neil chuckled. "Now, can you see what foolishness it was?"

"Well, yes, actually...you didn't seem bothered at all- quite the opposite" Adelaide commented.

Neil laughed. "You are beautiful, Adelaide, especially that part of you. Did your mother stop and think that maybe nursing enhances your figure and that would be appreciated by any man with good sense?"

"Oh my, Neil. Seriously, sometimes I think you have no filter at all...you just say the first thing that pops in your mind"

"Why should I have a filter? I'm with my wife in my bed after what I am pretty sure was quite the enjoyable hour for both of us"

"Okay, that's true" Adelaide conceded. "Now, I have to listen to all your opinions because we are married...before I just tuned you out when you got all know-it-all-ish"

"Know-it-all-ish? Making up words again, Adelaide?" Neil laughed harder.

"I like my made up words" Adelaide giggled. "And it so fits"

"Poor, sweet Adelaide..." Neil responded, "Well, I hope the benefits of being pleased and satisfied outweigh the negatives of having to listen to your poor, tiresome husband"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You are neither of those... only quite firm and forthcoming about your opinions to anybody within two feet of you when you get your ire up. And since we are now married, that person will most likely be me"

"You have quite a few opinions yourself, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil pointed out.

"I absolutely do" Adelaide snuggled into him more. "You wouldn't want me any other way"

"Certainly not. That would be boring if you were one of those women who can't think for themselves" Neil rubbed her back and she sighed.

She felt so relaxed as she lay here against him. She could almost fall asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Neil asked, aware of how limp she was against him.

"Deliciously and wonderfully content" Adelaide admitted.

"I'm glad, love" Neil murmured as he rubbed her back, tenderly. "I think I have finally found a way to get you to relax and now we are free to do that often. Anytime you get the least bit anxious, I know what to do to you"

"I'm not sure that will work every time" Adelaide said, dryly. She sighed. "I was so stressed before our wedding, Neil. What was wrong with me?"

"Nothing was wrong with you" Neil reassured her. "This is a big change for you, Adelaide. You are entrusting me with you and your son's future for the rest of your life. It would be enough to give anybody anxiety...it's one thing to marry someone and stay in the same environment that you grew up with like you did with Simon- it's an entirely different matter to marry someone like me and bind yourself to a completely different life than you are used to"

"But not a bad one, Neil" she told him, quietly.

"No, not a bad one" Neil kissed her hand. "The best one I can possibly give you"

She was quiet for a few moments and Neil thought she might be asleep as she was completely relaxed against him, until she reached to grip his hand, bringing it up to her lips.

"Did you know" Adelaide asked softly, "that during surgery I would just find myself staring at your hands and marveling at the amazing contrast of being both strong and skilled, but also tender?"

"No" Neil played with the end of her hair, absently. "I don't think I would have been able to focus on surgery if I noticed that"

"It's true" Adelaide shook her head in amazement. "And not just for surgery, by the way"

Neil chuckled. "You _are_ awfully bold now" he teased.

"Well, that's because we are married" Adelaide grinned. "I can speak my mind freely"

"Oh you spoke your mind freely plenty before" Neil poked her side. "Just not about sex"

She leaned her head up so she could look at him. "Are you happy, Neil? Please tell me you are"

"After what we just shared, you doubt that?" Neil asked, incredulously.

"Not truly" Adelaide responded. "It's just sometimes, I need to hear it just to make sure it's real"

"I'm happy, lass. Beyond thrilled" Neil told her, seriously. "Pleased and satisfied. Now, lay back down"

"Bossy" Adelaide teased and Neil chuckled.

"Did you ever think, Adelaide that we would end up here?" Neil asked.

"No" Adelaide snuggled back into his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I was in such despair after Simon's death and when I learned I was expecting. I truly thought that my life was over. But God picked me back up and gave me you. Your friendship, along with Opal and Miss Hattie, David and Christy, Creed Allen- yall were bright spots in my life- and I know when I delivered Simon in this bed, that I could never imagined I would be back here as your wife"

Neil laughed. "that was quite the adventure"

Adelaide groaned. "I was so mad that you would have to deliver him."

"I remember. It was your own damn fault for going romping around in a blizzard 39 weeks pregnant to begin with" Neil smacked her, playfully, but hard enough to sting.

"Ouch" Adelaide poked him in the side. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

Neil chuckled. "Oh, a long time, Adelaide"

"I'm sure" Adelaide laughed. "You were so mad at me at the time"

"You have no idea" Neil told her. "I was holding a lot of it back"

"I hated the rift between us at that moment" Adelaide replied. "I didn't understand what I was feeling, but I hated the fact that I disappointed you"

"You cared" Neil commented and Adelaide nodded. "I cared. I just didn't know how much until later"

They were quiet for a few minutes before Addie said, "It was quite a Christmas. Hopefully this one is less eventful"

"That would be nice" Neil told her. "By the way, I have something to tell you about that night"

Adelaide moved away from him so she could see him and they both rolled on their side, facing each other. "What is it?" she asked, gripping his hand.

"When you asked me if I was thinking of Margaret, it was only partly true" Neil admitted.

Adelaide inclined her head. "Really? What were you thinking about?"

"Losing you" Neil replied, "and how devastated I would be without you in my life. I think it was the first moment I realized how much _I_ cared"

"Oh, Neil" Adelaide leaned forward to kiss him, deeply. "I had no idea. I do love you so much"

They kissed like that for a while, growing more intense, Adelaide finding her energy again.

Neil finally grunted and pulled her on top of him. "Show me" he challenged and Adelaide replied, "I'd love to"

* * *

"Addie" Neil shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her. "Come on, love. Wake up"

Adelaide groaned, still fighting sleep. "What is it?"

"I'm going to go get Simon" he kissed her head.

"Wait" Adelaide struggled to sit up. "What time is it? Did I fall asleep?"

"You fell asleep- apparently, I am exhausting for you" he said.

Adelaide blushed slightly, but grinned, "oh, but in a very good way"

"Aye. Very good, love" Neil chuckled, pleased with her approval. "It's a little before 10. You didn't even stir for the phone ringing" Neil told her. "Apparently, the poor lad is inconsolable without his mama to rock him to sleep"

She reached out for her nightgown which was draped at the end of the bed and pulled it on. "Is he fussing?"

"More like hollering at the top of his lungs" Neil shook his head. "for about two hours now. I think they tried to wait it out, but he needs you"

Adelaide sighed. "Really? He doesn't usually eat again" she looked up at him and frowned. "I'm sorry, Neil. I'm really surprised that Christy couldn't settle him"

"I thought the same thing. He must be really having a rough night"

"But why? Do you think he is sick?"

"No, lass, I think it's the first night the two of you have ever been apart and he probably worked himself up to where he is hungry...and that requires his mama" Neil shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. I think David is on his way the babe"

He left her and Adelaide found her robe and put it one. She brushed out and braided her hair, thinking of the past day. Their honeymoon had lasted about three hours, but it was a blissful three hours indeed. She met them at the door and took a screaming Simon from his arms.

"Simon Neil" Adelaide scolded as she snuggled him against her. "What is all this fuss?"

Simon began to hitch his breath as his cries turned to pathetic quiet sobs. She looked at Neil. "Did he scream all the way home?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Quieted a bit for me, but it didn't last long. Apparently, his stubbornness comes from his mama"

Simon began to nestle against her, trying to root against her. Adelaide sat down with him and looked to Neil. "I should feed him" she looked around. "I need to find something to cover him with-"

Neil smirked at her as he sat next to her on the sofa. "We are married now. No covering up, Mrs. MacNeill"

Her face flushed slightly as Simon struggled against her, beginning to cry loudly again. "Neil"she began to protest.

"Stop arguing and feed your son, woman" Neil patted the side of her leg. "Before he starts hollering up a storm"

Adelaide groaned, but adjusted her clothes and allowed Simon to feed, which he began to do with vigor. She was clearly still uncomfortable with Neil watching.

Neil chuckled as he watched. "He was hungry" He watched the flush build. He squeezed the back of her neck. "Relax. You being tense is not good for the baby"

She took a breath. "It just different that's all"

Neil smirked. "And our making love wasn't? I saw a lot more then. You ended up being pretty eager for that, once you relaxed that was"

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide chided.

He laughed. "You know it's true" he teased.

"Yes, well" Adelaide blushed. "You bring out my passionate side, what can I say? You should think that is a good thing"

"Oh I do" Neil said in a low voice. He leaned over to whisper in her ear and she gulped.

"Really? You're insatiable" She fought a smile. "I'm surprised you aren't exhausted"

"The night air invigorated me" Neil told her. "Fill the babe's belly and get our son asleep"

"Our son" Adelaide marveled at his acceptance of Simon.

Neil winked at her. "And then, I'll make sure _you_ sleep well tonight"

Adelaide laughed, "I'm sure you will"

Simon finished nursing and had fallen right asleep. Adelaide stood up and Neil followed her into the lab with him. Adelaide kissed him on the head, before placing him in the crib. "Night Simon" She prayed over him which was her custom since he was a little one.

"Amen" Neil reached down and rubbed his head. "Goodnight son. Sleep well for us tonight"

They shut the door to his room and Neil turned and lifted her up in his arms, before carrying her up the stairs to their room where they spent the next hour enjoying more of their honeymoon. True to his word, Neil made sure that she slept well...her falling asleep almost right away, tangled up in his arms.

**A/N**: There you have it. Hopefully it was tastefully done... and while this might feel like a good ending, I'm going to continue to add to this and made it one big story...thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **a big thank you to ALL who have taken the time to review. I so appreciate your feedback and encouragement. I am continuing the story into their married life...if anybody has ideas of what they would like to see in the story, I'm always open to suggestions! PM or review with your ideas...T-rating still stands...this time for some rather frank conversations between the two...married to Neil, you know things would have to come up! :)

**Chapter 22**:

"What would you like for breakfast this morning, love?" Adelaide asked as she was curled up in Neil's arms. Simon had fed an hour ago and had fallen back asleep, so Addie came back upstairs to sleep in for a little longer. She was exhausted from the days leading up to the wedding and her and Neil's activities last night...not to mention just a smidgen uncomfortable as well, but she wouldn't dare tell Neil that lest he go on doctor mode on her and she was not allowing that to happen.

Neil traced his fingers along her face. "Is Adelaide on the menu?"

"Hmm" Adelaide sighed. "Considering Simon is stirring, I think we better stick to actual food for breakfast"

"When does the lad go down for a nap again?" he asked.

"Mid-morning and then in the afternoon" she answered, ignoring the rather obvious intent of his question. "Now about breakfast..."

"Do something simple like pancakes" Neil suggested, still tracing circles on her cheek.

"That I can handle" She replied as she tried to find the energy to move.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, quietly. "You seem...off. You aren't embarrassed about last night, are you?"

"I wasn't" Adelaide frowned, "should I be?"

"Oh God no" Neil replied, hastily. "You have no reason to be at all" he told her, adamantly.

"Good" she smiled and then they heard Simon's cry. She groaned. "And that is Simon. Stay in bed for a while if you'd like. I'll go get him out and start breakfast"

"Sounds good" Neil replied. "You are spoiling me"

"As any good wife would" She leaned over and kissed him. "You work too hard as it is. You need a break. Our honeymoon is the perfect opportunity for you to get that"

"What about you?" Neil asked.

Addie rubbed his arm. "My job is not as hard as yours"

She took a breath and mustered up the energy to get out of bed. She got dressed, trying not to blush as Neil clearly was watching her, intently. She braided and twisted up her hair.

"Addie, lass?"

"Yes?" She looked to him.

He patted the bed and she sat on the edge of the bed as he sat up and held her chin in his hand.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, his brow creasing.

"Yes, Neil" she smiled. "I'm perfect. Simon is getting antsy...we are going to have full-out screaming if I wait any longer"

"Okay" he let go of her chin and kissed her. "Go on"

She headed down the stairs. She made a quick trip to the outhouse before finding her screaming son and feeding him and starting on the pancakes and coffee.

She was in the middle of fixing breakfast when Neil came down.

He wrapped his arm around Adelaide's waist the next morning as she was making pancakes, kissing her head, gently. Simon was sitting, gurgling on a blanket on the floor, playing with blocks her parents had brought with them from Asheville.

"Smells good" he said. "I hope you are making a lot. I have an appetite this morning"

"I anticipated that" Adelaide laughed as she leaned over to kiss him before continuing to focus on breakfast. She could feel his eyes watching her and she looked back over to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how you are feeling this morning" he asked. "You slept fairly well"

"Thankfully Simon slept through" Adelaide commented.

"Do you feel rested" he inquired, "or are you still tired?"

"Bit of both, I suppose" she flipped the pancakes, effortlessly.

"Feeling well otherwise?" Neil questioned, lightly, his arm still around her waist.

"Yes" Adelaide answered, shortly, concentrating on the pancakes with an intensity that Neil knew she never had when it came to cooking. "What's with all the questions this morning?"

He stopped her for a moment and turned her face towards his, studying her for a minute. "You seemed dismissive this morning"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to be" Adelaide told him, softly. "I'm just..." she paused. "I may need a bit of a break. I think that might be wise."

"Are you uncomfortable this morning?" he asked, direct as usual.

"Actually, a little bit" she admitted, blushing. "I didn't think that would happen. I have been married before and had a baby. I just don't want to make it worse, you know?"

"Sorry lass" Neil frowned. "I should have known better. It has been a while and we were a bit..." he searched the word that wouldn't horrify Adelaide...

"Enthusiastic?" Adelaide supplied, sneaking a glance at him. "Or maybe over indulgent?"

Neil nodded. "I knew there was something off about you this morning" he titled his head. "You need to talk to me, Addie, instead of glossing over things"

"I just did" Adelaide pointed out.

"So you did" Neil looked, sheepish. "I'm sorry, love"

"No worries" Adelaide grinned. "That is by far the most…well…love making I've done in a 12 hour period. You are going to get me pregnant sooner rather than later if you keep that up"

"Speaking of that" Neil cleared his throat.

"You aren't going to go into doctor mode now, are you?" Adelaide groaned. "You know how that annoys me" She began to flip the pancakes.

"That annoys you?" Neil chuckled.

"Only when directed at me" Adelaide admitted, shaking the spatula at him. "Otherwise I find your doctoring quite charming"

"Charming?" Neil asked, with a wide grin. "That's sure is an interesting way to describe it"

"Or would you rather me say brilliant, Neil?" Adelaide smiled back at him. "I find your doctoring brilliant too, but for as much as you storm in..."

"I storm in?" Neil asked, amused.

"Oh, heavens yes" Adelaide nodded. "you have quite the dramatic entrance and then it is usually proceeded by barking orders at your poor sweet nurse..."

"I don't feel sorry for her one bit" Neil swatted her. "She can hold her own...she has more sass than sweetness most days"

Adelaide giggled, "but when you are with your patients, you have quite the gentle, lovely bedside manner. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, I think. So, yes, I think you are charming"

He cleared his throat. "Well then...can you put aside your annoyance for me doctoring you to ask you a medical question? I think it is something I should know, but it is personal"

"Well, considering we engaged in quite personal activities recently" Adelaide told him, "three times over so far..."

"Four" Neil corrected. "I think you forgot about in the middle of the night..."

Adelaide blushed. "I thought maybe that was a dream..."

"Oh no, Addie that was real" Neil told her, with a wink.

She cleared her throat. "I still can't fathom how you have the energy..."

"Me?" Neil laughed. "It takes two"

"Oh, yes, but I'm so much younger than you"

"Yet, I'm invigorated this morning and you act like you can barely move" Neil pointed out. "Anyway...enough stalling, Mrs. MacNeill, may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose, if you must" Adelaide sighed dramatically. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you started..." Neil paused, "can we be blunt?"

"Just when are you_ not _blunt with me?" Adelaide laughed, as she put the pancakes on the plate and poured the batter to make a new batch.

"I'm sorry" Neil said wryly, "but the last time I asked you about this, you nearly bit my head off"

"Are you asking me about my cycles?" Adelaide asked, as she turned to him. "This is what I meant about marrying a doctor is entirely annoying at times. Simon was the same way. I know all husbands aren't like that. I can't really imagine David asking Christy about it, can you?"

"No" Neil looked at her, amused. "If I ask, are you going to snap at me again or can you be mature about it?"

"That was an entirely different situation" Adelaide protested. "We were friends and it was completely awkward to be discussing it with you..."

"Is it awkward now?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm just resigned that it is my fate in life to have to answer awkward questions about my body because I was silly enough to marry a man who is a doctor"

Neil rolled her eyes. "I take that as a no...if you can be that dramatic, it isn't bothering you _that_ much. We are making progress"

She laughed. "To answer your question, _Doctor_ MacNeill, yes...since about six weeks after Simon"

"That soon?" Neil stilled. "I assumed that you hadn't"

"Hum" Adelaide frowned, as she watched the pancakes bubble. "You know what they say about assumptions..."

"That's somewhat abnormal, wouldn't you say?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just cursed. I was pretty annoyed myself at the time. Is that a problem?"

"Nooo" Neil said slowly. "Do your cycles seem to be back to normal?"

She nodded. "What's wrong?" She began to flip the pancakes again.

"Nothing" Neil told her quickly. "It just means that it could be a good possibility that you might get pregnant again soon... I'm just wondering how you would feel about that...or if you wanted us to talk about ways we could try to prevent it"

"We probably should have talked about that before we made love four times last night, Neil" Adelaide teased.

"If I had tried to talk about that to you before we were married, you would have shut me down quickly" Neil told her, dryly.

"Probably so" Adelaide agreed.

"When are you due for it again?"

"Actually" Adelaide frowned. "Anytime now...I'm sorry about that"

"Not a problem...it's not exactly your fault" Neil said, smoothly. "It's unlikely then you would conceive from last night"

"Yes, I know" She nodded. "I thought you wanted to have a baby...I mean, we talked about it and you said you did. I just kind of thought that was the reason we hadn't talked about birth control"

"I do, Adelaide" Neil said. "I would be fine by me if it happened right away, but you were just pregnant not so long ago. I'm thinking more about you and what you feel comfortable with, not about me"

She thought it over. "I know Simon is both of ours now, but I want to give you a child of your own. I don't want us to take steps to try to prevent it and then we find it harder to conceive than we thought t would be. I guess let's let nature take its course for the first one of ours"

"Are you sure?" Neil asked.

"Well, I would prefer it doesn't happen for a few months, but if it does, I'll be thrilled. But after that, we should talk about it more because I'm not having twelve kids back to back. I'll go crazy and a crazy Adelaide makes for a crazy Neil"

He laughed. "Aye, I know that"

"And" she eyed him sternly, "above all, it just better not be twins, Neil MacNeill" She shook the spatula at him. "No way, no how, understood?"

Neil laughed. "Don't look at me! It wouldn't be entirely my fault"

She rolled her eyes and stacked more pancakes on a plate. "Oh yes, it would, doctor"

"Should I explain to you the scientific process of how a baby is made, Nurse Addie?" Neil swatted her playfully.

"I don't care" She flipped her head. "Impregnate me with twins and it would be your fault no matter all that other stuff. Are we clear?"

"I see the way it is"

"See that you do" She said sternly. "I'm serious here"

"I know you are" Neil told her, "and for the life of me I can't figure out what you think I should do to prevent twins"

"You do know everything, Doctor MacNeill" she grinned. "I suggest you figure it out. Breakfast is ready, my love"

Neil reached for the plate and took it from her. "What about the lad? Want me to bring him over here? He can sit in his high chair"

"He's fine playing there, I think" Adelaide said. "He seems happy. Might as well not disturb the peace"

"Very true" Neil said. "I more meant for food. You need to be starting him on solids soon. I was meaning to talk to you about that before now"

"You're right. I've been procrastinating. I'll start him on oatmeal tomorrow" she sighed, "My baby is growing. I don't think I like that"

Neil winked. "That means time for a new babe…or two" he added, wryly. "When you are feeling better, we can work on it"

"Oh goodness" Adelaide responded, with a laugh. "Will you ever get enough?" she groaned, dramatically.

Neil laughed. "Not with a wife as lovely as you. And don't be coy. You love it"

"I do" She smiled at him as she watched him eat, feeling incredibly content.

* * *

They spent the next two days just enjoying time together as a family—and so far, there were no medical emergencies. They didn't know if Alice was just handling everything or if there was truly just a dry spell, but regardless, it was a nice break for Neil. Adelaide had just put Simon down for the night and she went to sit on the porch with Neil, in the rocking chair beside him.

"How are you feeling, Addie?" he asked as Adelaide tucked up her legs and put her hand on her stomach. "Did the tea help?"

"Some" Adelaide shrugged. "I'll survive. I do every month. Just sorry it interrupted our honeymoon. You jinxed us by talking so openly about it the other day"

"Me?" Neil laughed. "You said yourself you were due at anytime. Don't try to turn this on me, lass. And you know married to me you better get used to talking openly about things"

She nodded. "Still, I can't imagine you doing so if..." she looked mischievous, "you had married my sister for instance. I'm pretty sure you would be a little more delicate around her"

"I would think so" Neil poked her. "but I married you, who is a nurse and would do well to get over it"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay..."

They sat together in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company, before Addie turned to him.

"I want to be a good wife to you, Neil" she said quietly.

"You are so far and I have no doubt that you will be" Neil looked to her. "You look unsure"

"I'm just..." she frowned. "I wasn't raised...I mean" she paused, "if I talk to you about something, it doesn't mean I'm unhappy I married you, okay?"

"Just say what's on your mind, Addie" Neil told her, firmly. "I won't get offended"

"I'm not all that domestic...I just wasn't raised anticipating me needing certain skills...and with Simon, I could pick and choose what to be domestic over..."

"Meaning?" Neil prompted, curiously.

"I didn't do a stitch of laundry until I came to the Cove" Adelaide looked sheepish. "I had to pull Ruby Mae aside and have her teach me how to do it"

Neil laughed. "I'm sure she was right happy to teach you"

"She was" Adelaide laughed back. "It's just...I made it my goal with Simon to learn cooking, even though I hated it and some basic household chores, but then he pretty much put his foot down and made us get help come in for cleaning and laundry and such..."

"You seem to know how to clean from nursing" Neil pointed out and Adelaide agreed.

"I do and I've gotten much better at cooking, but still things that the cove ladies know how to do, I wouldn't even know where to begin"

"I see" Neil paused. "I firmly believe that you can do whatever you set your mind to, Adelaide. You are as smart as they come"

"For a woman?" Adelaide asked, dryly.

"No, for anybody" Neil replied, easily.

Adelaide blushed. "Yet still, I frankly don't even know what I _should_ be doing, Neil. Winter will be here before we know it..." she paused, "I mean, I read in some novels about how..."

"In novels?" Neil interrupted, chuckling. "What kind of novels? Don't tell me you of all people pollute your mind with romance novels"

Adelaide bit her lip. "They weren't scandalous. They were pretty tame, yet, anyway..." she shifted uncomfortably, "the woman out west always do things to get ready for winter..."

"You really are out of your element, here, aren't you, Adelaide?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make fun of me" Adelaide put her hand on her hip. "I'm trying to do things to be a good wife for _you_"

"Oh, no, don't get your feelings hurt, lass..." Neil reached for her hand and pulled her up and over to sit on his lap. "I was just having fun with you. I love that you are trying. But if I wanted a cove woman, I would have married one"

"But still" Adelaide groaned, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. "I hate not being good at things"

"This really does bother you" Neil pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. "My sweet perfectionist of a wife"

"It's true" she sighed. "The only reason why I decided not to hire a cook with Simon is because mother said that I would never be able to keep house without a cook, especially with me working. I got so mad. I just did it to show my mother"

Neil chuckled. "Sounds like you" he remarked. "How about this? Go visit Opal and ask her. She would love to help you, especially if you offer to trade some of whatever you make for what she teaches you. That way we are both a little more prepared for winter"

"Do you really think she will help?" she asked, lifting her head.

"Aye" Neil kissed her. "She probably won't tease you quite as much as me either"

"Maybe a little though" Adelaide smiled. "I just want you to not regret taking me on"

"Taking you on?" Neil laughed. "I got by far the better end of this deal. Now, Mrs. MacNeill" he kissed her again. "To prove my point, while you were busy with the babe, the United States Mail came today"

"I'm sure now the whole Cove has a report on how our honeymoon is progressing" Adelaide said with a giggle.

"Indeed" he chuckled. "But I have the latest medical journals. Since our love making is on hiatus, I figured we could find romance in other ways"

"Perfect!" Adelaide looked downright giddy to Neil's everlasting amusement.

"And this is precisely is why I married _you_, wife" He kissed her. "Some women like their husband to read them sonnets and all sorts of other poetry, but you..."

She giggled. "I like you to read me medical research" she grinned. "We have to find a really interesting one and then discuss it"

"Of course, we have to discuss it" Neil nodded, solemnly. "You can make one of your lists of the strengths and weaknesses that you always leave for me when I ask you to read something. I've come to love those lists of yours"

"I'm so glad you appreciate me, Neil" Adelaide smiled, as she pushed a curl aside.

"I do" Neil pushed her off his lap and onto her feet before standing up himself. They entered their cabin again. "It haven't actually looked at these yet, but I put them aside for us since the babe is sleeping in the lab"

He reached for the pile on the table and they sat down together. Neil began to look through the contents with her.

"What do you think?" Neil asked.

"Wait a minute, Neil" Adelaide put her finger on a title. "This one is Simon's, Neil"

He did a double-take. "I didn't realize that had been accepted" he told her, surprised. "It was so long ago I submitted it" he looked at her, gently. "do you want to read it?"

"Okay" Adelaide nodded and Neil turned to the page and began to read it to her, but stopped when he realized she was getting upset.

"Adelaide, love" Neil pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, sweetheart"

"It's just..." She sighed as Neil reached to dry her tears. "I'm thinking of all those days after his death with me pouring over this article...it's almost like I can hear his voice still in it...those were such heart-breaking days" she took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this hit me like this..."

"Don't apologize" Neil told her, adamantly. "It's completely normal and I understand"

She nodded. "I'm glad we are married, Neil"

"Good" Neil responded, his gaze steady. "Me too"

"But" Adelaide reached to hug him, tightly. "Simon is never going to know his father. He looks so much like him. I just...what if he doesn't feel like he belongs with us because of it? I mean...what if our kids look like you and Simon looks different...how is that going to make him feel?"

"Not very good, I'm sure. It will probably come up one day, Adelaide" Neil told her, honestly, "And I will do my best to reassure him when it does. I love the lad, Addie. He's just as special to me as if he was my own flesh and blood. We'll get through it when it happens"

"I'm glad we have you" Adelaide nodded, wiping her eyes. "Maybe, let's hold off on finishing reading this. We probably shouldn't read it while we are supposed to be honeymooning. I wasn't thinking. Let's find a different article to read"

"I'd understand if you don't want to" Neil responded.

She ignored him and reached for the book, turning back to the table of contents, "oh, this looks intriguing. Let's read this one. It's about vaccinations" She smiled. "I've been especially interested on them trying to develop these. I think the idea could save lives one day if they become widespread"

He nodded. "I agree. Let's read that one then"

"Excellent" She lifted her head up to kiss his cheek. "This is the perfect way to spend an evening with you, Neil"

He chuckled. "See, I have by far gotten the better deal out this marriage. Forget all that other stuff, Adelaide. It will come. You sharing with me in what I love is worth its weight in gold"

She grinned. "I'm so glad you think that. Just remember that when you come home to screaming kids and a messy cabin and a wife who is pulling out her hair"

He laughed. "I will"

* * *

They spent a blissful two week together as a family before the medical calls began to take Neil away again. Opal came over with Iris one day the following week.

"Opal, I can't thank you enough for teaching me these things" Adelaide told her as the babies played on the blanket. Opal was teaching her to make soap for scratch and then later show her how to begin canning for winter.

"It's a fair trade for me too to have a bit of extra soap" Opal told her, honestly, "and some canned goods. And I would have helps ye anyway"

"Neil didn't quite understand where I was coming from" Adelaide confided. "and why I feel so inadequate. I just don't want him to wake up one day and regret marrying me"

"Now, stop frettin on that" Opal told her, firmly. "There is no way the Doc would ever think that. He knows this isn't comfortable-like for you- knew that when he married you"

"That is true" Adelaide admitted.

"Miz Addie" A voice called up.

"That be Fairlight" Opal told her.

"Come on in, Fairlight" Adelaide called.

Fairlight entered, carrying a basket. "Howdy, Miz Addie, Opal. Y'all making soap?"

"Indeed" Adelaide smiled at her. "Good to see you"

"I just brought some eggs for the Doc" Fairlight said. "It's from the chickens he lets us house in exchange for some of the eggs. I or one of the childrens bring some by each week"

"Thanks" Adelaide took the basket from her and began to put the eggs away, handing it back to her. "I didn't know that"

"You haven't asked him where he gets the food?" Opal asked.

"So far there hasn't been the need and he is used to making sure that he has the staples" Adelaide shook her head. "We haven't gotten around to that discussion and honestly, I feel awkward talking to him about money. Simon and I were..." she paused, frowning.

"Y'all had a right amount of money" Opal smiled, "You don't have to be shy with us"

"Yes, and it makes me feel like if I talk to Neil about it, he will think that I'm..." she sighed, "I don't want him to feel bad. I know he works hard for what we do have. We haven't ever talked about it"

Fairlight looped her arm around Adelaide's. "You tryin to let the Doc provides for you. It's a good thing to be mindful of a man's pride feelings. The eggs here coming from me and Jeb. And the rest of the cove exchanges food stuffs or what they can for the Doc's doctoring. Why, you've seen that enough with working with the Doc and all"

Adelaide nodded, "but what if we run out of something...it just seems all so random"

"Well, you either make do with you have, by substituting this for that" Fairlight told her, "or ask Doc and he'll take a trip to El Pano to fetch you more supplies" she paused, "I trust my Jeb to provides for us too, but we talks about what we can afford or not so I can do some planning"

"That makes sense" Adelaide said. "Thank you, Fairlight, for bringing the eggs by"

"I asked the Doc if you wants the chickens back" Fairlight smiled, as she dropped her arm. "He thought that was right funny"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Of course he did"

Opal chuckled. "One step at a time for you, Miz Addie"

"Soap is a good start" Fairlight told her. "And canning" She looked around. "I best be going and leave you gals to it"

"Would you like to stay a spell?" Adelaide asked her. "We were just going to take a break for tea"

"I'd enjoys that" Fairlight responded.

Adelaide finished steeping the tea and the ladies sat around the table.

"Miz Christy still in Freedom?" Opal asked.

Adelaide nodded. "She, Miss Alice and David return late next week. I miss them and of course, now Neil is running himself ragged again"

"You look tired too, Miz Addie" Fairlight said as she sipped the tea. "The babe fussing at night?" she asked, mischievously.

Adelaide blushed. "Oh, no, it's the other man in my life keeping me up" She paused, "Simon's father had a good" she paused, searching for an appropriate word, "well, appetite, but not quite this insatiable"

Opal laughed. "It's been a right long time since the Doc's first wife died"

Fairlight giggled. "And I think it is something about the mountain air that makes the men extra…hungry."

Adelaide chuckled. "That may be true"

"You'll get a babe soon if he keeps this up" Opal told her, frankly.

"I know that will make Neil happy" Adelaide confessed, "but I'm hoping for a bit more time with just us and Simon"

"That's natural" Fairlight nodded. "Your babe is still young"

"Everything else going well?" Opal asked. "You and the Doc gotten into any fights?"

"Not yet" Adelaide told her. Opal and Fairlight looked surprised and Adelaide titled her head. "Don't look so surprised. Maybe we won't fight at all" she looked hopeful.

"Oh, it's a comin, Miz Addie" Fairlight responded. "You're a married to a mountain man. It's just when it happens, not if it happens."

"Now that is probably true" Addie responded, worried.

"But the making up will almost be well worth it" Opal added, helpfully. "Don't ye worry, Miz Addie. Ye can handle the Doc when it comes. His bark is worse than his bite"

"But I guess the real question is" Adelaide said, "is can Neil handle me?"

The ladies laughed. "I'm sure he will try" Opal grinned. "Let's just say I would want to be anywhere near your cabin when y'all blow up at each other"

"Aint that the truth" Fairlight responded, sipping her tea.

* * *

Later that night, Adelaide had put Simon down for the night and found Neil on the porch, smoking his pipe.

"Simon settled in okay?" Neil asked.

"Fast asleep already" Adelaide responded. "Rolling all around the floor with his papa must have worn him out" she said with a smile as she moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Ran into Fairlight on the way home tonight. She said that she stopped by and stayed for a while. Seems that you ladies had a good visit"

"We did" Adelaide replied. "I'm thankful for their friendship. And Simon and Iris play so well together that they keep each other well entertained. How are your patients?"

"Some fevers, but it doesn't seem too bad yet" Neil said.

"Do you need help with anything while Miss Alice is gone?"

"Not as of yet, but I will let you know" Neil told her. "It would be hard for you to leave Simon with your sister away and I don't want him to be around the fevers"

"Alright" She nodded as she continued to work on relieving tension in his shoulders and back.

"That feels good, love"

"I'm glad" Adelaide responded, softly.

Neil put his pipe down. "It's a beautiful night, Adelaide" He reached to grab her hand and pulled her around the chair to sit down on his lap.

"Gorgeous. Not too hot, not too cool. Lots of beautiful stars and a full moon" Adelaide commented, looking up at the sky.

"Simon is sleeping?" Neil asked.

"Yes, I told you that" Adelaide nodded, a bit confused.

"Let's go by the creek. We'll leave the door open so we can still hear him if he needs us"

"Why can't we enjoy the night from the porch?" Adelaide asked, looking at him, curiously.

"There is enjoying the night, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil eased her off of his lap and stood taking her hand. "And then there is _enjoying _the night" He started walking down the steps, but Adelaide stopped and tugged at his hand.

"What do you mean by enjoying the night?"

"What do you think I mean?" he asked, evenly.

"Really?" Her look was incredulous. She couldn't believe Neil would even think of wanting to do that outside.

Neil stepped back up onto the porch. "Wait here" he kissed her hand, dropping it. He went inside and came back out with a blanket.

"We'll work up to this. I didn't know you minded a little dirt" He told her.

"I don't really" Adelaide protested. "It's not us sitting on the grass that bothers me. It's what else you want to do"

"Don't look so horrified" Neil told her, with a chuckle. "Can we only make love in our bedroom?"

"Yes" Adelaide nodded, solemnly. "Right?"

"Wrong" Neil took her hand and pulled her along. "Outside by the creek is a perfect place. Trust me. Come on now"

"Neil" Adelaide groaned, but allowed him to lead her to a spot by the creek. He spread the blanket and pushed her gently down on it, sitting next to her, his arm around her. "This is really not proper" she argued.

"And since when did you care what was proper or not, Adelaide?" Neil asked, laughing at her. "If you did, you would have never went to nursing school and married what's his name instead"

"But people could come by and see us" she objected.

"Unlikely" Neil began to kiss up her neck, slowly. "And if they do, it isn't something any other couple in the Cove hasn't done before. With all the young'uns in the cabin, a lot of couples opt for outside."

He continued kissing her gently, trying to coax her to relax and find her passion. He pushed her down so she was lying on her back. "Look up at the stars, love. And the way the moon reflects off the creek. God created those. And he created this between you and me. Why shouldn't the two intersect every once in a while?"

"It is beautiful" Adelaide remarked.

"Just like my wife" He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "If you don't like it, we won't have to do it again. But humor me tonight, alright?"

She sighed and stopped protesting and allowed him to love her in the moonlight. When they finished, Neil wrapped his arm around her as they watched the stars lying on their backs.

She shivered as the night turned chilly and Neil reached to offer her his shirt.

"We are all sorts of scandalous tonight" Adelaide laughed as she buttoned it up, it engulfing her. She wiggled back into his embrace and they laid there for a bit, before Neil broke the silence.

"Is something bothering you?" Neil asked, rolling to his side, his fingers tracing up and down the side of her leg. "You were tentative and I don't believe it was just because we were outside"

"I'm sorry" Addie responded, quietly. She turned her head to look at him to study his expression as the moon reflected off his face. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"Of course I enjoyed it" Neil told her, quietly, still rubbing her leg. "But I wanted you to and I don't particularly think you did."

"This will probably incite a lecture from you, but..."Adelaide sighed. "I really don't have to enjoy it every time we make love. I'm fine with not" She shifted uncomfortably under his obvious disapproval at her words.

She added, quickly, trying to clarify her position. "Men need it more than woman, that's a proven fact and as mother would say, it's my duty..."

"Just stop there" Neil groaned, dropping his hand.

Adelaide bit her lip and Neil leaned over to kiss her, deeply. He pulled back to look at her.

"All that's just plain foolishness" he responded adamantly as he absently played with the ends of her hair. "Sex is for both pleasure and procreation- you can't leave out one or the other and have it be what it was meant to be" He paused, "Technically speaking, no, you don't have to, but speaking between the two of us, I want you to"

"Neil, it really is..."

"No, let me finish, Adelaide" he told her, firmly. "I don't want you to feel duty bound to have sex with me when I want it. You can always tell me 'not now' if you aren't feeling like it. You should have the freedom with me to tell me that without fear. I won't get my feelings hurt if you aren't in the mood." He reached up to touch her face lightly, "though if that happens too much, we will have a discussion of why"

"That's fair." Adelaide moved over and buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "But it wasn't really that. I couldn't shut off my mind tonight"

"I thought so" Neil replied. "So, what is worrying you, Addie?"

"You think we have a good relationship, right?" Adelaide asked, quietly.

"Of course" Neil responded. "Now you are really worrying me. What's this about?"

"Fairlight brought eggs today and they had to tell me how we get our food. Isn't that something I should know?"

"You could have asked me" Neil told her. "It's not a secret"

"I know I could have" Adelaide responded. "But I haven't wanted to talk to you about it"

"Because you and Simon had money and I don't?" Neil asked, straightforwardly.

She sighed. "Don't get offended"

"I'm not, lass" Neil told her quickly. "I'm just telling you that I know why you haven't brought it up. You don't have to dance around my pride so much though"

"Okay" Adelaide reached for his hand, "I just..." she struggled to express herself.

"Don't look so troubled" Neil told her, squeezing her hand. "We aren't destitute. If you have a need, talk to me and we can make it happen. The babe will need more clothes soon and if we run out of staples for cooking, I can go and get you what you need. If we have a tight month, we'll work with it. I'll help you figure it out. Don't hide things from me"

She nodded. "If it is something with Simon and we can't..."

"Simon is my child now, Adelaide" Neil told her, steadily. "I will provide for him"

"Of course" Adelaide shifted. "but if we get into trouble, will you tell me?"

He reached over to pull her close to him. "Aye, but if that happens, that isn't an invitation to use Simon's money"

"But it isn't just Simon's money" Adelaide told him, quietly. "I worked too before Simon and while I was married to Simon. I have my own money. We kept it separate"

"You did?" Neil asked, shocked.

"Simon wanted me to feel like I had some independence from him"

"I see" Neil's tone was non-judgmental, but Adelaide could tell he didn't really agree with it.

"So, I do have money" Adelaide paused. "I'm not going to let our family starve"

"Neither am I" Neil told her evenly.

"I understand that, but when it comes down to it, can we be practical?"

"Well, we can talk about it then" he sighed. "Let's not hash this out until it comes to it...and stop worrying about things that haven't happened"

"Fair enough"

They were silent, but Adelaide was tense in his arms.

"You are pensive tonight" Neil frowned. "What is wrong now?"

She sighed. "Opal and Fairlight seem surprised we haven't fought yet" Adelaide told him.

"That bothers you?" Neil chuckled. "They know both of us well"

"But shouldn't that tell you something?" Adelaide asked. "Maybe everybody else knows that we aren't compatible if they think we are going to fight all the time"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "It's because they know me and my temper. Did they say why they said it?"

"Because you are a mountain man with a mountain man temper, but Opal told me she has no doubt I can handle it"

Neil laughed. "I am and I agree with Opal. You have handled it before. So what's the problem?"

Adelaide groaned, "Now I feel like I'm waiting on pins and needles until we have that first fight"

"That's silly" Neil shook his head. "You are making a bigger deal out of it than it is. We'll fight over something stupid and then make up an hour later"

"But what if it is a big one?" Adelaide asked, her face creased in worry.

"Stop over-thinking things" Neil reached to pull her even closer into him, wrapping his arm tightly around her. "We'll deal with whatever comes whether a blow up or financial trouble- when it happens, not now. You just wasted a perfectly good romp in the moonlight worrying over things that haven't even happened yet. What am I to do with you?" Neil scolded as he shifted her face up so he could begin to kiss her jaw.

"Neil, you seriously want more?" Adelaide swallowed hard as Neil continued to kiss her.

"That didn't count" He murmured. "We need a do-over without you thinking so damn much. Shut off your mind and concentrate on right here and right now with me" He continued to shower her with kisses, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off her shoulders, running his hands across her body until she sighed and let herself relax against him.

"That's better" Neil's mouth moved to covers hers as he kissed her harder and was delighted when she responded in turn.

She pulled back and looked at him, mischievously. "Um, Fairlight also says that the mountain air make men…hungry for more. I'm not sure what I make of that. Care to test that theory, husband?"

Neil grinned. "Absolutely, wife"

But in spite of finding their joy together and chatting comfortably in the moonlight until they got too cold and went back inside, Adelaide still lay awake in their bed while Neil slept peacefully beside her.

**A/N**: Up next...Christy and Miss Alice return from Freedom...with Daniel Scott. What happens when they get Addie involved to try to convince Neil to mentor him?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Adelaide" Miss Alice reached for her hands and pulled her towards the man standing in the living room of the mission. "I'd like you to meet Daniel Scott. Daniel, this is Adelaide MacNeill, our finest nurse in the Cove"

"Miss Alice is too kind to me. Mr. Scott, it's a pleasure" Adelaide extended her hand. She glanced over at Christy who was hugging Simon as David tickled him. "My sister and brother in law have already filled me with stories of their time in Freedom"

"Mrs. MacNeill, the pleasure is mine. Miss Alice has been singing your praises"

Miss Alice looked at Adelaide, fondly. "The people of the cove have coined her Mrs. Doc due to her recent marriage to Doctor MacNeill"

Adelaide laughed. "Yes, a name that I am quite happy with" She smiled at Daniel. "I would love to hear more about your goals and what you hope to accomplish here in Cutter Gap"

"Let's sit" Miss Alice suggested.

"My people don't have a doctor" Daniel told her simply. "Too many people die when they don't have to. They need someone to care for them like your husband is caring for these people. Being a negro, there is no option for medical college. I want to learn to help them"

Adelaide was touched by his sincerity. "That is quite admirable" she responded. "I do know a bit about discrimination as a woman in a man's field. My first husband was often ridiculed by the community of doctors in Asheville for how he mentored me and included me in his practice."

"Which was ridiculous" Christy added, softly. "You just like Dan have the right to be a doctor if you want to be- why you would have been much better than half those doctors in Asheville anyway"

Adelaide smiled, "My sister is my biggest advocate"

"Well, you did get accepted to medical school" She hugged Simon, "That speaks for itself, Sissy"

"You did?" Dan asked, surprised.

"A woman's medical college" She bit her lip. "But I have Simon and I decided to marry Doctor MacNeill instead, which was the right choice for me. At least I had a choice in it. Is studying here your best option to learn how to become a doctor?"

He nodded. "This be the only one"

"I see" Adelaide took a breath. "Tell me more about where you come from. I would love to hear more about it"

Daniel nodded and filled her in with stories of the people of Freedom and after she understood why it was so important to Miss Alice and Christy for Neil to accept Daniel has his apprentice.

Simon began to fuss and Christy handed him to her. "Does he need to eat?"

"Yes, it has been a while"

David rose. "Dan, why don't we take a walk and leave the ladies to tend to Simon?"

"Alright" he rose and turned to her. "Mrs. MacNeill, I would never want to cause problems between you and your husband"

"You won't cause problems between the Doc and I" She waved him off. "Don't worry on that"

He nodded. "It was a real pleasure talkin with you, Mrs. Doc"

"I look forward to hearing more" she smiled at him.

The men left and Adelaide quickly got Simon settled.

"Well, sissy?" Christy asked, hopefully.

"It's just Neil hasn't said anything to me about your conversation with him" Adelaide rubbed Simon's head. "If he was even considering it, he would have told me about it. It means he totally dismissed it"

"But he can't dismiss it entirely if you get involved, Adelaide" Christy pleaded. "I can tell you want to step in. Get him to see reason"

"After all, what thee said to Dan is true, thee have felt discrimination before. Thou knows what it feels like to be told that thee is not good enough simply because thee is a woman. And I know thy heart goes out to the people who do not have medical care" Alice added.

"I do want to help for all of those reasons. It is absolutely horrible that those people have nobody caring for them. Everyone deserves basic medical care" Adelaide replied, adamantly and she continued to rub Simon's head as he fed. "It's just things have been beautiful between me and Neil. It's asking for a fight between us"

"You two haven't fought yet?" Christy asked.

"Why do people find that so surprising?" Adelaide grumbled, but Christy continued quickly, "David and I lasted two weeks and then had our first fight. It was over something stupid though. This is at least for something important"

She bit her lip. "I suppose a month of peace between Neil and I is a long enough honeymoon stage before stirring the pot" she said wryly.

"Well, with you and Neil, you know it was bound to happen sometime" Christy said with a smile. "I think it is a good record and it _is_ for such a good cause, Addie"

"What's a good cause?" Neil stepped into the room and Adelaide quickly looked down at Simon, who just finished nursing. "I didn't realize you were planning a visit today, Adelaide" She picked him up and patted him on her shoulder.

Miss Alice cleared her throat. "She came by so I could introduce her to Daniel Scott" she said quietly.

"You did, did you?" Neil looked at Adelaide and crossed his arms.

"Yes" Adelaide absently patted Simon. "Miss Alice and Christy filled me in on Mr. Scott's predicament."

"I'm sure they did" He turned to Alice. "You must be really desperate for you to get my wife involved for your cause" They could tell his annoyance at them involving Addie in this.

"Neil, it's not like that" Adelaide protested. "I wanted to meet him and I'm glad I did."

"Really?" Neil met her eyes. "It wasn't like that?"

She frowned at Neil's challenge. "Miss Alice and Christy feel so passionately about Dan learning medicine and since I'm a nurse here, it made sense for me to meet him. I formed my own opinion on the matter, which I am perfectly capable of doing as you well know"

"Hm" Neil studied her. "And your opinion is that I should mentor Daniel Scott?"

"Absolutely" Adelaide nodded. "One hundred percent I believe that you should mentor Daniel Scott"

"If you would just meet him like Adelaide did, Neil" Christy spoke up. "I think you would change your mind"

"It wouldn't do any good" Neil went over and sat next to Adelaide on the couch and took Simon from her arms, bouncing him on his leg. "I know you think I am being closed minded and unreasonable, but the truth is, the Cove won't accept a colored man. It's a plain as that. They might stop calling for me if I get involved and that could lead to more people dying and sicknesses raging out of control. It took me years to establish a trust and I was one of them"

"He just wants to help his people, Neil. It's so admirable...being a doctor is a calling and I think he has it. If you would just listen to him talk about it, I know you would see it too. We have to help him" Adelaide told him, earnestly.

"The Cove won't accept him regardless if he is called to it or not" Neil responded. "That's a fact"

"Maybe not at first, but" Adelaide argued. "the Cove accepted me and Christy and Miss Alice and David. They will eventually do the same for him, especially if God's hand is in it. He's been discriminated all his life. I feel for him. It's not fair. At least I had options to go to medical school if I really wanted to. He has no options, but we can help him. Please, Neil?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Adelaide, lass, nothing you will say is going to change my mind" he answered. "Let's talk about something else" he told her, his gaze steady as he looked at her, showing her that it was time to drop the conversation.

She looked at Miss Alice, then at Christy, then back at Neil. There was something in Dan's story that resonated with her. She knew that Neil helping him was the right thing to do. But she also knew when her stubborn Scott of a husband dug his heels in, there was little moving him. Still...she took a breath, her stomach churning for what she was about to do. Her mind was racing- she knew the strain her words would bring on her marriage, yet, she still felt compelled to take a stand...and a bold one at that.

"Alright, but just so you know, I'm going to choose to help him, regardless of your choice. I have had some medical training as well as what you and Simon have been gracious enough to teach me, even though I was not as blessed as you to be born a man" She steeled herself, forcing herself to look at him, determined not to wilt under his gaze that turned considerably frostier.

She took a breath and continued, "I can teach him what I know until we figure something else out. He can come with me when I go visit patients and I can let him borrow some of Simon's medical books and go over the contents with him. It's not a great solution, but it is the best we can do for the moment"

Miss Alice and Christy exchanged a disbelieving look. They expected Adelaide to try to convince Neil, but not stage what at this point seemed akin to a rebellion. It was Neil's medical practice after all and though Adelaide is Neil's wife, which made the lines blurry at times, she is also his nurse, clearly under his supervision.

He stopped bouncing Simon and stared at her in shock of what she just said. He took a breath, trying to reel in his temper, but wasn't very successful.

"I think we need to go home now, Adelaide" his voice was temperate- unbelievably so, but she knew...they all knew.

"Sure" Addie responded, keeping her voice steady, as she rose. "If that's what you wish. Let me have Simon"

She reached for Simon, taking him out of his arms. "I need to go get my bag. I left it in the other room when I had to change Simon earlier"

"I'll wait for you outside" Neil left them alone and they heard the door close louder than normal.

"I'll go get it for you, Addie" Christy said as she went into the other room to get Addie's bag.

She touched Miss Alice's arm. "I'll be in touch"

"Thank thee, Adelaide. I'll pray for thee"

She forced a smile. "I fear I might need it. I've never seen him this silent when angry. I don't think it is a good sign"

"No" Alice sighed. "But thank thee anyway"

Christy came back and handed her the bag. "Good luck"

"I don't suppose I can stay here" Adelaide asked, as she gave her sister a hug.

"Don't think so" Christy hugged her tightly. "Neil would just pick you up and carry you home if need be. You can't back down now, Addie"

She sighed. "You're right"

She reached for her wrap and wrapped Simon around her before headed out the door with her husband who was looking grimmer and more irritated by the minute.

They walked a few minutes in silence before Adelaide turned to him. "Are you angry, Neil?"

"Don't ask me questions you clearly know the answer to, Adelaide" he retorted, the bite to his tone unmistakable.

"Well, are we going to talk about it?" Adelaide asked, biting her lip. She realized she had crossed a line with him, but she didn't quite regret it yet. She believed that Neil should mentor Dan Scott. She believed that with all her heart. It was the right thing to do. Maybe, she shouldn't have gone against him so publicly, but she had for him to understand that this was the way she felt.

"Not at the moment" he told her. "At home. We'll put Simon in for a nap"

"We can't talk about it in front of Simon?" Adelaide asked, her heart sinking. He was beyond angry.

"No"

"That's not good" Adelaide turned worried. "You are really _that_ mad?"

"Without a doubt" He nodded, still looking straight ahead.

"At me?"

"Aye"

"Alright then" Adelaide grew quiet. Simon had fallen asleep by the time they reached home and she quickly unwrapped him and placed him in his crib, him not waking up and she wasn't sure whether she should be thankful for that or not. She came back out of the room and Neil beckoned her to follow him upstairs. He allowed her to enter first and then shut the door to their bedroom, rather forcibly.

She moved into the room and he turned standing at the door. "Under no circumstances are you to mentor, advise, teach or whatever you want to call it, Daniel Scott, do you understand me?"

Her eyes widened as her own anger heightened. She was an adult after all and he couldn't just bark orders at her just because they were married...right?

"Don't talk to me like that, Neil" Adelaide snapped. "I'm not a child you can order around. I'm your wife. I deserve some respect too"

"Like you respected me back there?" Neil challenged. "Don't push me around, Addie. You will not go against me and work with Dan Scott"

Adelaide paused. "Sure. On one condition" Adelaide shrugged as she crossed her arms. Neil narrowed his eyes.

"I won't" Adelaide told him, "if _you_ will"

"Adelaide" Neil thundered.

She stared at him, so obviously angry at her with her temper hanging on by a thread... but yet she pressed on. "You can lose your temper at me all you want, Neil, but either you help Dan or I will. It's really quite simple. You don't want me to help him? Well, there is your solution..."

"_Do not_ give me ultimatums, Adelaide" Neil retorted, his voice lower, but still obviously angry.

"It's not an ultimatum. If you don't want to help him, fine, but you can't just forbid me to do something, Neil, because you don't agree with it"

"Actually, I can" Neil replied, heatedly. "I'm your husband and even if I wasn't, you are my nurse, under my supervision. I make the decisions around here"

"Really?" Adelaide asked, her voice rising. "Silly me, I thought we made them together" she became so aggravated with him that she began to remake their bed, tossing their pillows around in a huff as she straightened the covers. "Oh, wait..." she turned back to look at him. "I couldn't possibly help you make decisions because what do I know? I'm just a woman. It _is_ a good thing you are here, Neil. Apparently, my anatomy makes me quite helpless" She threw the pillows back up on the bed.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not becoming for you" Neil snapped at her. Her strode over to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "And speaking of making decisions together, Adelaide, what about you?" He pointed his finger at her.

"Well, what about me?" She wiggled free of his grasp.

"I don't remember you discussing anything with me when you told Alice and Christy you would teach Dan Scott on your own if I wouldn't" Neil glared at her. "You blindsided me, Adelaide-plain and simple"

"I hardly think I blindsided you, Neil"

"You did" Neil challenged. "And what gets me is that you knew exactly what you were doing- I could see you thinking before you said it. It wasn't impulsive. It was calculated. I can hardly believe that you would even do that. There is no excuse for that behavior"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just see reason" Adelaide exclaimed. "He needs to learn how to be a doctor"

"It's not my problem" Neil retorted. "Or yours. It will just open up a whole lot of issues that we don't need right now. My objections are valid"

"They aren't to me" Adelaide countered. "You gave me your views, but I'm still responsible for my actions, according to my conscious...I'm still an independent person. This is my choice"

"When you said your vows and I put that ring on your finger, you gave up your rights to be independent and do as you please, Adelaide" Neil told her. "You bound yourself to me. Do you really take our vows so flippantly?"

"You know I don't" Adelaide protested. "But..." she groaned. "I'm not going to just submit blindly to you, Neil. No way. I'm responsible for making decisions that are separate from you..."

"No actually" he interrupted her, his voice becoming low, "There are no major decisions that should truly be separate from me. This isn't about what to cook for supper, Adelaide. This is one that affects your time and _my_ medical practice, both things which very much affect me and our family. And ultimately, _I_ am responsible for this family. I will listen to you, Adelaide, I will give you every consideration possible, but in the end, you will respect _and obey _my decision"

"If you are making the right decision, I would be more than happy to _obey_ you, but until then I'm not rolling over just because you are a man and I am not" She glared at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, you aren't always right, Adelaide" Neil replied. "There are times when you are downright wrong, woman"

She paused at his words. "This isn't one of those times" Adelaide exclaimed, flushing. "Miss Alice, Christy, David and I all believe that this is right...you are the one standing alone here"

"I'm pretty sure I have the rest of the Cove behind me" Neil said, sarcastically. "But none of that matters when what I really want is _you_ standing beside me"

"I am" Adelaide said, her fist balled. "I said it was okay that this was not what you wanted to do...I want the same courtesy from you..."

"No, Adelaide" Neil told her, his voice cold. "when you become a doctor I will offer you that same courtesy but until then, you have no say...they are my patients not yours"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "I could have become a doctor as you very well know, but I chose to marry _you_ instead. What are you upset about, Neil? That I will be less available to you...that maybe your laundry won't get done when you need it or maybe the cabin will be a little messier or maybe we will, oh God forbid, have sex a little less often? I chose you and this is what you give me...to throw in my face that I'm not a doctor so I should just shut up about it already? Oh my word, I'm so angry at you, I can't see straight right now."

"The feeling is mutual, Adelaide" He turned away from her, putting his hands on their dresser, his back turned from her. He took another breath, trying to get a hold in his temper, knowing that this could turn even uglier.

When he turned back, he studied her angry face. She was livid. "Let's take a minute and both try to get our temper under control. This is escalating quickly, Addie, and we are just going to say more that we will regret once we calm down"

She closed her eyes and went to sit on their bed. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

Neil went to sit next to her. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, "Adelaide, I have thought about it, I have listened to Alice, Christy and now you and I still believe that this is the right decision. I need you to respect my decision and us to move on"

She groaned and stood back up, turning to face him. "But if you weren't offered the opportunity to go to medical school, if you didn't come back to practice here, what would have happened to Little Burl or Creed Allen or Tom McHone? They would have all died, without your skill here! There are Little Burls and Creed Allens and Tom McHones in Freedom. These are people's lives you are refusing to help-what about your oath you took?"

"My oath was to do no harm and I don't believe that mentorship is enough to make a good doctor"

"That's all he has!" Adelaide threw up her hands. "For the love of God, Neil, please"

Neil remained silent from the spot on the bed and Adelaide continued angrily, "Okay, that's fine, but I still will find a way to help him. I will"

He stared at her, them at an impasse. "Over my objections?"

She stared back at him, them both still so angry but neither able to yield.

There was a holler for Neil in the yard.

"I have to go" He looked at her sharply as he stood, "Do not take Dan Scott on your patient visits while I'm gone"

She refused to look at him and Neil took her arm. "I want your word, Adelaide" he told her, unwaveringly.

"Got it" She replied angrily. "I'll be a good little wife and obey you. No worries" She took a deep breath. "He still can still borrow Simon's medical books. Those are mine"

"Actually, you gave them to me..." Neil said.

"They were _Simon's_" Adelaide retorted, heatedly. "who, by the way..."

"Don't" Neil held up his hand and quickly stopped her. "You don't want us to go there, lass. Not when we are angry at each other"

The voice called again.

"I have to go. I'll see you when you get home" Neil responded.

She said nothing and Neil's heart nearly stopped.

"Addie" Neil's voice was quiet.

"Of course" She nodded. "I'll see you then"

He left and Adelaide sat on their bed and wept.

* * *

Simon was extra fussy the three nights Neil was gone cutting teeth. Not only was Adelaide worried about the state of her marriage and about whatever emergency was keeping Neil away, but also sleep deprived from being up multiple times during the night with her son. She finally just slept in the lab to be near him when he woke up and fed him back to sleep- unable to deal with his screams.

Neil came home in time for supper on that fourth night. She was used to him being away, but it was rare that he would not check in with her. Simon was flinging his arms, fussing in his high chair and she was trying to ignore him.

"Hi Adelaide" Neil stood at the doorway.

He startled her so much that she bumped the hot pot on the stove with her arm, dropping the spoon into the contents.

"Shoot" her arm stung as she started to reach to fish out the spoon, but Neil rushed forward and caught her wrist just in time, before she stuck her hand in the hot mixture.

"You'll burn your hand" he scolded. "Here" He grabbed another spoon to get it out for her.

She felt completely frazzled that close to him after four days apart and their fight, with Simon screaming in the background.

"Thanks" she couldn't quite look at him. "Supper is almost ready. Do you need to wash up?"

He nodded. "Can you give me ten minutes?"

"Sure" She tried to keep her voice even, but she really just wanted to break down and cry. She had been so anxious and dreading his return. Leaving things unresolved for so long made her feel completely insecure about their marriage.

He left and she looked at her arm, a welt already starting to form. She felt so idiotic for being startled like that. Sighing, she picked up Simon, who calmed down immediately- he just wanting her to hold him and began to set the table.

Neil came back in a few minutes later and went into the lab, coming back out with some ointment.

"Let me look at your arm"

"It's fine" she shifted Simon to her other hip.

"Adelaide" he sighed. He could tell that Adelaide hadn't magically gotten over their disagreement during his absence.

She moved Simon back again to hold out her arm for him to inspect the welt. He applied the ointment to it, causing it smart again.

"I'm sorry I startled you" he said, quietly, rubbing the ointment into the wound as she flinched slightly because of the sting.

"It's okay" She replied. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He went to put the container away and Adelaide put Simon back in his high chair, but this time he seemed contented, especially when Neil went to sit at the table, pulling Simon's high chair close to him.

"You must be exhausted" Adelaide said as she put his supper on the table.

"Not too bad" Neil told her. "I was able to sleep some"

She nodded. "Good. Should we pray?"

He nodded and prayed briefly for their food. They ate in uncharacteristic silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Adelaide didn't question him on what kept him away, which was highly unusual for her not to ask after his patients. Neil ate heartedly, but Adelaide only ate a few spoonfuls.

Neil got up to get more, finishing the rest of what was in the pot.

"Want the rest of mine too?" Adelaide asked, handing him his bowl.

"I don't think I saw you take but two bites" Neil frowned. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm just not hungry" she handed it to him and he took it from her.

"Have you eaten since I have left?" Neil asked her, his eyes on her pale face.

"Here and there" Adelaide said. "Don't worry...I'm not starving myself. I've just been..."

"Upset?" Neil asked.

She nodded.

"I stopped by the mission on my way back here" Neil said, quietly. "Christy said she hadn't seen you in the past few days. I thought you would go visit your sister at least once while I was gone"

She shrugged as she watched him finish eating her supper. "I guess I haven't felt like being around people"

"That's unlike you" Neil commented. "Are you that stressed out about our fight?"

"I don't know" her voice was small.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, Adelaide. It couldn't be helped" he told her, quietly. "If I knew that you were responding to it like this, I would have done whatever it took to get back to you at least for a few minutes so we could talk"

Adelaide bit her lip. "I'm not sure what good it would do"

"What does that mean?" Neil asked, incredulously.

Simon began fussing and Adelaide tried to gather her patience. Between the tension between her and Neil and her exhaustion, she was lacking the energy to deal with her son. However, at least Simon's timing at least distracted them so she didn't have to answer Neil's question. She reached over to pull him out of his high chair and held him while she began to clear the dishes.

"I can take the lad, Addie" Neil offered.

Adelaide shook her head. "No, I got him. I'm used to it. I'll just get my wrap. Why don't you go rest?"

He studied her expression, which was guarded. "I can rest with Simon" he told her. "I missed him and you need a free hand"

"Very well. Go to your papa, baby" Adelaide told Simon as she gave him to Neil.

She finished up with the dishes and put water on the stove to heat for Simon's bath. She went to retrieve Simon, who was giggling at Neil. Neil was tickling him, Simon sitting up on Neil's stomach as he sprawled out on the couch. If she wasn't so unsure, if she wasn't still so frustrated, her heart would have melted at the sweet scene of Neil being a father.

"I'm going to give him a bath and put him to bed" Adelaide told him. "He's teething, so he has been sleeping poorly. I've been sleeping in the room with him so I can hear him"

"Are you sure it is just his teeth?" Neil asked.

"Yes, Neil" Adelaide replied, her temper riling up. "but since I am only a nurse and" she sighed, shaking her head, "a poor helpless woman feel free to check him over yourself"

"Adelaide" Neil groaned. "Come now, don't be ridiculous"

Tears filled her eyes. "I think I will sleep with Simon tonight"

"No" Neil shook his head as he sat up with him. "Move him in with us if you are concerned"

"He'll just keep you up and you need your rest" Adelaide retorted. "Can I have him please?"

His hand shot up to grab her arm. "I know you too well for this, lass. You are using Simon to stay out of our bed"

"Of course you would think that as you always think the worst of me" Adelaide responded.

"When have I _ever_ thought the worst of you?" Neil asked, incredulously, his hand still holding her arm. "You aren't making any sense"

She ignored him. "He's up a lot of the night fussing. I'm back to feeding him every three hours. I think it would be better for me to sleep downstairs"

"Wait a minute" Neil stopped her. "Back up. Why are you feeding him again?" he asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard me? He's up practically all night long" Adelaide wiggled her arm out of his grip.

"And feeding him is going to create so much more of a problem for us" Neil shook his head, letting go of her arm. "If he is in pain, you are just pacifying him. It doesn't mean he is hungry and needs to eat"

"Well, that's quite easy for you to say, but I'm exhausted. If feeding him and having him sleep with me gets me through him cutting teeth, I'll do it"

"He'll just want to eat and sleep with you even when he feels better. You are coddling the boy"

"I did just fine parenting him for 6 months without you...one month and you think you are the expert on what is best for _my_ son?"

"_Our_ son, Adelaide" Neil snapped back at her. "You can't take the boy back when you are angry at me. He's either ours or not"

Adelaide's lip trembled. "Of course"

"And I am a doctor"

"And _I_ am a nurse" Adelaide countered. "But oh wait, I forgot, that means nothing...that's right. Silly me"

"It does mean something, but you aren't objective when it comes to Simon...you have never been" Neil argued. "Don't feed him tonight when he wakes up"

She inclined her head. "Is that an order, husband?"

"Adelaide" Neil's voice was low. "I'm not a patient man or the most even tempered. You are sorely testing me tonight and I'm going to go off on you if you continue to do act like this in spite of my best efforts to cut you some slack"

She sighed. "I really think it is best if we have some space tonight. Let me care for Simon and you get some sleep. You really must be exhausted. I'm just thinking of you."

"You aren't actually. You are trying to justify putting distance between us because you are angry or afraid or I don't know what" Neil told her.

Adelaide bit her lip. "Think what you may..."

"Oh, I do" Neil said. "Simon will sleep with us" he said, with finality. "If he is up, I am his parent too. You are tired as well. I'll help you rock him back if you are tempted to feed him" He paused before adding, firmly, "You can be mad at me, Adelaide, that is your right, but you will still sleep with me in our bed. We are not starting that foolishness, do you understand me?" His tone told her that he wasn't budging and it wasn't worth the argument.

"Fine" she said, quietly. "Can I have the baby now, please?"

He nodded and Adelaide took Simon and put him in the bath.

She let him splash in the water a bit, talking to him before washing him up and rinsing him off. She was about to get him out when she realized she forgot his towel. She sighed...it seemed stupid to just pick him up and get herself all wet if Neil was here and capable of fetching her a towel, but with them fighting, it was hard for her to ask him for help.

"Neil?" Adelaide kept her hand on Simon.

Neil put his reading down and sat up. "Need help?"

"I forgot his towel. Do you mind? I have to keep my hand on him these days" she asked, biting her lip.

"Not at all" he stood and went and got her a towel, holding it out for him. "Lift him out and I'll wrap him up in it"

She lifted him and Neil wrapped him and dried him off for her. "Leave the water here and I'll take it out for you" He handed her the baby.

"I can do it" Adelaide said. "I don't want to bother you"

"I know you can if I'm not here, but when I am, I'd rather you not lift it"

"Why?" She paused, "I don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

"I don't know. Are you?" he asked, evenly. "You need to keep track of it, Addie. It's been almost another month. You could be and either way, I want to know"

Adelaide sighed. "Don't lecture me, Neil."

"And don't argue with everything that comes out of my mouth tonight" Neil told her, seriously. "I could say 'isn't it hot outside' and you would probably tell me the opposite just to spite me"

"You are exaggerating as usual" Adelaide flipped her head.

"My point exactly" Neil pointed at her. "What did you just do?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to go get Simon ready for bed. It is unwise for him to be without a diaper this long"

"And that would probably be my fault too" Neil said.

"Well, yes, for distracting me" Adelaide retorted as she walked away from her exasperated husband.

She fed him while Neil moved the small crib upstairs. Adelaide placed a sleeping Simon in the crib, giving him a kiss. She changed into her nightgown and went downstairs. She found him on the porch, smoking his pipe.

"I'm tired, Neil" Adelaide stood at the door. "I'm going to bed"

"We need to talk" Neil told her, putting his pipe down. "Come sit"

She sighed, but went to sit next to him. She curled her legs up to her chest as she looked out at the night sky, only now starting to get dark, it being summer. "What would you like to talk about, Neil?"

"For starters" Neil said, his voice steady, "You can talk to me about what you are feeling and why you are still so angry"

She shrugged, tears filling her eyes, but she didn't answer him.

"Adelaide, don't shut me out, lass" Neil said, quietly. "We have to learn to communicate even if it isn't easy. I'm making an effort here, which is actually big for me. I need you to meet me half way"

She remained silent and Neil frowned. "We fought but it isn't the end of the world. I think we both said things we regret. Let's deal with it now and move on"

"Okay" She closed her eyes briefly and took a breath, before turning to him. "Why don't you start then?"

"I know you are upset by this, but I meant what I said, Addie. I do make the decisions for this family and you need to abide by them"

She stiffened. "Okay, that's fine" she said, quietly. "Are we done talking?"

"Don't push me away like this. This is not healthy for our marriage" Neil's voice was low. He reached to touch the side of her face, but she shrunk away.

"_Adelaide_" he admonished, unbelieving she would just do that. She had never shied away from his touch and for her to do that...this spoke volumes to how she was feeling.

"I will abide by _your_ decisions, Neil" Adelaide told him, putting her legs on the ground, "as I am supposed to _obey_ you, but then you will have to live with how it makes me feel. Are we done talking?"

Neil closed his eyes and shook his head. "Go to bed, Addie"

She got up and left him on the porch without looking back. She curled up on their bed, underneath their beautiful quilt even though it was hot in the room and broke down. She didn't know what possessed her to turn him away that like that. She wanted to open up and talk to him, but she was afraid to...afraid they would never see eye to eye...afraid that they had rushed into this marriage. And now, she knew what he must be thinking. She was being just like Margaret to turn from him in that moment, when he was trying to smooth the waters for them- something he hardly did with his first wife. But what was she supposed to say to him?

Meanwhile, Neil sat on the porch, his head in his hands. For the first time since meeting Adelaide, he felt helpless to know what to do. He saw her struggles and for the life of him couldn't figure out what she needed from him besides to tell her to do what she wanted, which wasn't an option. But even more than that, he saw Margaret in her tonight. He didn't want to go there with her and his heart broke that he was even thinking on it, but tonight was almost like a flashback from years before...he couldn't help but compare. He took a breath. That wasn't fair for either of them for him to bring Margaret into their marriage. He knew part of Adelaide's issue is that she didn't know how to fight with him in a way that didn't leave her completely upended and unsure of herself and them...which was completely unlike Margaret. He needed to be patient with her and help her learn how to handle conflict in their marriage. He knew that there would be conflict, but having it be this dramatic every time wasn't going to lead to a happy marriage and in spite of it all, he believed they could be incredibly happy together. Yet, tonight, it was hard to see through all the frustration.

An hour later, he climbed into their bed, her sniffles still evidence that she was crying. If he wasn't so frustrated with her at the moment, he would not have thought twice about pulling her into his arms. But she had shut him down, so he maintained their distance, him falling into a restless sleep as well. He woke up to Simon's screams as Adelaide bounced him, trying to soothe him back asleep with his pacifier.

"He'll quiet if I feed him" Adelaide told him, exasperated. "I'm exhausted"

"Let me hold him" Neil said. "He probably smells your milk and it's frustrating for him, especially since you gave into him the past three nights"

"I fail to feel sorry for him right now" Adelaide retorted as she handed the baby off to Neil. "This is not my fault"

"I didn't say it was" Neil replied as he rocked Simon. "And if he is teething, the poor babe is in pain"

Adelaide's expression softened as she sat back on the bed, pulling her legs against her and burying her head in her knees. It took Neil a while, but Simon settled back to sleep and he got up and put him back in his crib.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but wasn't sure what she would do. "Go back to sleep, Adelaide" he told her.

Adelaide lay back down and turned on her side away from him. Neil soon fell back asleep but woke up later, his wife missing from his bed. He went in search for her, finding her snuggling Simon on the couch, curled up with him, them both asleep. He could tell that she had fed him.

Neil gently untangled Simon from Addie's arms and carried him up to place him in his crib. He went back downstairs and bent down to pick her up in his arms and carry her back upstairs. She stirred.

"Neil" Adelaide's voice was groggy. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to our bed" Neil told her, evenly. "Which I will continue to do each time you persist in running from it. My will is stronger than yours, remember?"

"Simon was screaming again...it seemed simpler for me to bring him down here so I didn't have to worry about waking you up"

"If he wakes up again, I want you to wake me up. I honestly don't mind"

"I didn't want to bother you. You are exhausted"

"Was that the real reason?" he asked, gently depositing her on their bed and pulling the sheet back over her before laying on his side to face her.

"No" she said, honestly, looking at him. "I fed him back to sleep too"

"I know you did" Neil shook his head at her, not quite knowing what to do with her.

"It's just..." Adelaide sighed. "I don't feel right sleeping here next to you with all this conflict between us"

"You do know you belong with me whether we are fighting or not" Neil told her, quietly.

She began to cry. "What are we doing here?"

"I meant what I said earlier" Neil said, "it's not the end of the world that we fought, lass. We'll talk it over and move on, but you acting like this is putting everything on hold"

"I just need more time" she responded, her lip quivering.

"Four days wasn't along enough to think things through?" Neil asked her.

"Are you still forbidding me to help Daniel Scott?" she responded.

"Aye" he told her, steadily. "It's my medical practice and my decision"

She bit her lip. "Then I can't possibly see what we have to talk about, Neil"

"Lass..."

She shook her head swiftly, stopping him. There was a few minutes of silence, before Adelaide spoke again.

"Do I remind you of her, Neil?" she asked him, suddenly shifting the conversation.

"Who? Margaret?" Neil asked and she nodded.

"You are you, Adelaide" Neil told her, firmly. He paused, before adding, "Why don't you go back to sleep while you still can? I think your exhaustion is clouding your outlook. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Okay" Adelaide replied, but she was even more disconcerted that he never truly answered her question. What did that mean?

When she woke up in the morning, he was gone- a note telling her there was another emergency.

**A/N**: So, here is what I was thinking with this chapter...Neil is a mountain man and when it comes down to it, he still has his views that are reflective of how he was raised, even if he tends to be more open-minded. In his mind, there should be no question that he made this decision and that should be it, but Adelaide is pretty progressive for the age so it will never be that simple, especially if she feels passionate about it, which she sees herself in Dan Scott's situation, so it would be something that she would go to battle for...and it seemed natural for them have to work through that their roles in the marriage...happily ever after takes work and I guess Creed's premarital counseling wasn't enough...ha ha Thoughts?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Nice long chapter for you here..thank to all who have taken the time to review this story...your encouragement means so much to me as I write this story!

**Chapter 24:**

"You and Neil haven't made up, yet?" Christy asked the following week. The rain pounded on the roof as they were sitting in the schoolhouse, the children who had gone home a few minutes earlier, save Creed and Isaak who were finishing up his lessons in the back of the schoolhouse, while Addie and Christy talked in hushed tones in the front of the room.

"No" Adelaide groaned. "He's been gone a lot, but when he is home, it's so horribly uncomfortable. We tried talking it over, but he forbids me from helping Dan, Christy. _Forbids it._ What I am supposed to do with that? He thinks I need to just get over it, but I can't"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, Addie. You and Neil both have tempers, but you love each other. You need to remember that"

"We do have tempers" Adelaide rubbed her eyes. "And Simon and I never fought, Christy."

"Simon was more even tempered than Neil" Christy said, "And he often agreed with you"

"He always agreed with me" Adelaide sighed. "Simon would have mentored Dan Scott. He wouldn't have hesitated"

"Oh no, don't do that" Christy said, whispering to her. "You can't compare Simon and Neil like that. You don't know for sure that he would have and even if he would, it doesn't matter because you are married to Neil now"

"I know that. I tried to throw that up in his face when we were fighting but he stopped me before I could get it out" Adelaide sighed.

"It's a good thing he did" Christy said. "Don't bring Simon into your marriage during fights, Sissy. I know it must be hard not to though, but think about how you would feel if Neil started comparing you to Margaret"

"I know you are right. It's just that I don't know how to deal with this. There is this huge divide between us. I don't even feel like he loves me anymore because we are so angry at each other, so I'm putting walls up between us, which makes me feel even more apart for him. When I fight with Neil, it makes me feel so upended. I want to feel like he loves me again"

"Of course he still loves you, Addie" Christy told her, softly. "Just because you had one fight doesn't mean he stopped loving you"

"He hasn't said he loves me" Adelaide countered.

"Men don't say it all the time" she replied. "That doesn't mean they don't feel it"

"I need to hear it"

"Then you need to tell him that, Addie" Christy told her. "Talk to him about all of this. You will work it out, but not if you continue to push him away"

Adelaide bit her lip, contemplating her sister's words.

"Christy" Addie's voice was low. "Did Neil ever tell you about his marriage to Margaret?"

Christy shook her head swiftly. "From what Miss Alice said, I gathered it was pretty unhappy at times, but Neil never really told me much about Margaret, besides the time I fell into the river and he let me wear one of her dresses. Apparently, he never spoke about her after her death, except to you"

"He never did- not even to you?" Adelaide asked again, shocked that Neil wouldn't confide in her sister who he had feelings for at one point.

Christy shook her head, "Why, Addie?"

Her heart twisted. "I'm afraid he thinks I act like her" She sighed, "and I'm afraid I might have"

"What did you do?" Christy asked, aghast.

"He wanted to talk and I didn't. He tried to touch me and I shrunk away"

"Oh Adelaide" Christy's eyes were wide. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm afraid we rushed into marriage" Addie blurted out. "Maybe this is all wrong"

"Adelaide" Christy began but they were distracted by the clear sound of water leaking in the schoolhouse. She stood quickly. "Oh drat, the roof is leaking again"

The boys stood as Adelaide walked to the back of the schoolhouse to look at what was going on. She looked into the schoolyard. "Oh, the tarp fell off. Is David around?"

Christy shook her head. "He should be back in a few hours"

"I can put it back on for yous" Creed offered.

"No!" Adelaide and Christy both exclaimed at the same time. Creed looked between the two of them and Adelaide squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks so much for the offer, but you have fallen off enough things this year. Only adults are allowed to climb roofs. The ladder is still against the wall. I'll put it back on the roof" She unwrapped Simon and gave him to the boy. "Could you and Isaak watch over Simon for me? That would great help"

"No problem, Mrs. Doc" Isaak told her, proudly. "We'd be happy to look after the babe"

Creed tugged her arm. "Are you sure the Doc wants you climbing up on to roofs?" he asked her seriously.

Adelaide fought laughter at Creed's solemn expression. "Probably not. But the Doc isn't here right now"

"But still Mrs. Doc, the Doc will get hoppin mad if he finds out" Isaak told her, just as gravely.

"Now boys, let me worry about the Doc" she told them.

"Alright, I reckon he is your man, Mrs. Doc, but I'm still sayin he'll be as mad as a poked hornets' nest if he finds out that you climbs up this here roof"

She turned and laughed. "Well, then the Doc best not find out, right? We'll keep it a secret, okay?"

The boys just shook their head and Christy and Addie left them.

"Oh, Addie, this _is_ a bad idea" Christy told her as they moved onto the small covering outside the door "We'll grab buckets"

"There are too many places" Adelaide argued. "It will only take a minute and you can't do it because of the baby"

"Alright" Christy told her. Adelaide went out the yard, retrieved the tarp and climbed up the ladder, sliding up on the roof to pin the tarp back. She hesitated for a moment, feeling unbalanced slightly. The roof was incredibly slippery from the rain. Taking a breath, she forced herself to keep going higher onto the pitched roof as she pinned the other side.

"Okay" she took another breath. She was at a funny angle and wasn't sure how to turn slide back down to get to the ladder. And she really did not like being this high up. Summoning her determination, she stood to try to slide back onto the ladder and in a moment, she lost her balance on a slippery patch. She tried to grab onto the edge, but her shoulder popped out and fell off the church roof and into the yard, hard.

She groaned as Christy rushed out. She tried to take stock of how she was feeling- her shoulder pain was significant. She tried to wiggle her toes and move each part of her body. Her ankle hurt, but she didn't think she had spinal injuries since she could feel and move.

"Are you alright, Addie?" Christy asked, her hand over her mouth.

"You should probably get Neil" Adelaide told her. "I think my shoulder dislocated and I think I might have sprained or broke my ankle" She looked at her arm. "And oh Lord, I gashed open my arm. This is not good. What if I get tetanus? Neil is going to kill me, Christy. What am I going to do?"

"Now, I'm sure he will just be glad you are alright and want to help" Christy said, soothingly.

The boys were standing under the covering, holding Simon.

"Now she's done for it" Creed told Isaak, seriously.

"Sure is" Isaak responded.

"See, even the boys think Neil's going to lose his temper" Adelaide said, forlorn.

"Now boys" Christy turned to whisper to them, "let's not worry Miz Addie further about Doctor MacNeill's reaction"

"Sorry, Miz Addie" Creed said. "The Doc will be glad you didn't go up and die on him"

"Thanks, Creed" Adelaide managed to smile at him. "Isaak, is your mama still at the mission?"

"She be there" Isaak said, as he handed Simon to Christy. "I'll go get her"

"Tell her we need bandages and a cloth to wrap my shoulder…and maybe one for wiping off mud" Adelaide instructed weakly. "I'm covered" She turned to her sister. "Is the phone still down?"

Christy nodded. "David is trying to get a part to fix it"

"Bad timing" Adelaide muttered.

"Creed" Christy pulled him aside. "Can you get Dr. MacNeill?"

"Shorely" Creed nodded. "Should I tell him what happened?" He shifted, nervously.

"He's at home" Addie added. "Tell him that I fell, but I'll tell him I fell off the roof. I'll deal with the Doc's temper"

Creed looked relieved. He was sure Doc would get a temper learning what Mrs. Doc did. "I'll be right back in a jiffy, Mrs. Doc. Don't ye worry now"

"Thank you, Creed" Adelaide replied as the boy hurried off.

"Do you think you can move under the covering?" Christy asked. "You are getting more soaked by the minute"

"If I crawl maybe" Adelaide managed to move herself to sit up under the covering. Opal came quickly across the yard with Isaak, Iris in her arms, Isaak carrying the supplies.

"Oh Miz Addie" Opal shook her head. "You have shorely done it now"

"That's what the boys keep saying" Addie grumbled. "That's so not helping me right now, Opal"

"I'm sorry" Opal knelt beside her and took the supplies from Isaak and gave him Iris. "What can I do for ye?"

"Let's apply pressure to stop the bleeding on my arm" Adelaide instructed, "And wait for my husband"

Opal tended to her arm and when the bleeding had staunched, they poured water over the wound, trying to wash it out as it was mixed with dirt and mud. Opal then went and soaked a cloth in water and wiped her face for her. "You are a right fine mess, Miz Addie"

Adelaide grimaced. "You have no idea"

She tucked her hair up for her, it full of mud as well. Christy had taken Iris and Isaak back to the mission and Simon was sitting on a blanket next to them.

"I think my marriage is in trouble Opal" Adelaide confessed, tears blinding her vision as she started to cry.

"Nah, the Doc will get over this...he'll be in a temper, but it will blow over quick like once he sees you in pain"

"It's not that" Adelaide responded, her lip quivering. "We have been fighting for a week now over Dan Scott. I want to help him and Neil says it's a bad idea"

"It is a bad idea" Opal nodded. "The cove doesn't take kindly to outsiders, especially colored ones. The Doc knows how things work around here"

She bit her lip, trying to pull her emotions under control. When she calmed down, she continued. "I kind of told him in front of Miss Alice and Christy if he wouldn't help, I would help him myself. I think that is what started the whole argument"

Opal shook her head, wearily. "You shamed him in front of others, Miz Addie. No wonder there is a rift in your marriage"

"But am I just supposed to obey him?" Adelaide groaned, troubled. "Even when I think he is wrong?"

"He's a mountain man, even though he left, he is still one of us. And you are his wife. You are supposed to be followin his leadin"

"But I can't just blindly go along with whatever he says" Adelaide sighed. "I want to have a say in things. He can't just bark orders and expect me to follow because he is my husband and I'm supposed to obey. It's ridiculous"

Opal patted her hand. "Is that what happened? Truly?"

She paused, thinking it over. Her heart sunk. That wasn't what had happened. "No. He said that he would listen to me and give me every consideration possible, but in the end I have to respect his decision"

"What more do you want, Miz Addie?" Opal's eyes were wide. "That's a lot for any man to say. He wants your thinking on things. But if you can't respect him when he differs from you, your marriage is never going to work"

"But I do respect him" Adelaide exclaimed. "more than any man- that's why I married him in the first place"

"But if you tell him that you know betters and that you will do what you want, everyone will know that you don't" Opal pointed out.

She frowned. "Simon and I never fought"

Opal laughed. "Well, the Doc is different and a hothead, so you will fight. It's gonna happen. But you have to learn hows to fight in a way that doesn't destroy your marriage"

She nodded. "What do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel" Opal told her, frankly. "Tell him what you are fretting over and have him help you. He loves you, that's clear as day"

"Is that enough?" Addie asked, softly. "That we love each other?"

"It has to be enough" Opal replied. "It's how will work through those other stuff"

Adelaide tried to move and winced. She groaned and Opal patted her hand, sympathetically.

"The Doc will be here soons, Miz Addie"

"I know. I want it to be out of pain, but I dread his arrival too"

"Can't say I blame you in the least"

They waited together in silence until they heard Charlie in the distance.

* * *

"Doc" Creed yelled. "Doc, you've got to come"

Neil came out on the porch to meet an out of breath Creed.

"What is it, Creed?" He gripped his arm. "Did you run all the way here?"

He nodded. "It's Mrs. Doc"

Neil's heart nearly stopped. "Adelaide?"

"She needs ya. She told me to tell you she fell and hurt her ankle and dis-lo-cated her shoulder and gashed open her arm"

Neil's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?" he asked, taking care to keep his voice calm.

"At the schoolhouse"

Neil went back inside to gather supplies into his doctor bag. "Come on Creed. You can ride Charlie with me"

"Yes sir" Creed said and Neil put him up on the horse before climbing onto it himself.

"Are you mad at Miz Addie, Doc?" Creed asked, worriedly.

Neil looked back at him, surprised. "What would make you say that, Creed?"

"Miz Christy and Mrs. Doc were talking real quiet like in the front of the room, but I heard her say that she's puttin walls between the two of you. She seemed real sad, Doc"

"Thank you for telling me, Creed" Neil said seriously. "But don't fret about me and Mrs. Doc. She shouldn't have been talking in front of you about it"

"So you aren't mad at her?"

"No" he answered. "I'm not mad"

"Well, that's good then" Creed replied, earnestly. "Because you will be real mad when you learned what she did. We told hers not to and that you would be mad as a poked hornets' nest if you found out, but she up and did it anyway and hurt herself"

Neil groaned inwardly. "What did Miz Addie do to hurt herself Creed? I won't tell her that you said anything"

"She climbed up on there schoolhouse roof to put the tarp back on, but slipped and fell off of it"

"Oh for the Love of God" Neil grumbled. "She is worse than you children"

Creed nodded, solemnly. "I think so too between you and me, Doc. But it makes her fun"

"It does indeed"

* * *

Neil quickly tethered Charlie and helped Creed down. "You did a real fine job coming to get me, Creed. Go on home, lad. I'll tend to Miz Addie. Your mama must be wonderin where you are"

"Tell Mrs. Doc I hope she's feeling right as rain soon and to rest up"

"I will" Neil replied. "That will make her feel so much better to know that you care"

He nodded and headed off. Neil grabbed his bag and climbed the steps to where Adelaide was sitting up, leaning against the door to the schoolhouse. Opal scooped up the baby and started walking with him in the schoolhouse, wanting to give them privacy.

He cleared his throat. "What do we have here?"

"I got myself into a wee bit of trouble, Doctor" Adelaide told him, biting her lip.

"A _wee_ bit of trouble, eh?" In spite of what was happening, he was seriously fighting laughing at her remorseful look.

"Yes" She attempted to move, but grimaced. "Oww, ouch" She winced and tried not to cry.

"Don't move" Neil commanded as he knelt down beside her. "You know better than to do that" he scolded.

"I already moved to get out of the rain" Adelaide told him.

"You shouldn't have" Neil responded.

"I was getting soaked" she argued. "I don't think I have any spinal injuries which meant I could move. I had to make a decision which I did after assessing my injuries"

"I see" Neil began to look her over. "Where is your pain exactly?"

"My shoulder hurts and my ankle...my hip also hurts, but I didn't notice that until I began to move" she frowned. "I hit the ground pretty hard..." she bit her lip, "there was quite a bit of momentum"

"How did this happen?" he asked, as he helped her lay down so he could assess her for internal or spinal injuries.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to tell you" Adelaide had the good sense to act ashamed.

"Hmm, considering your injuries, I suggest you fess up so I can understand better what we are dealing with" Neil raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Somebody had to put the tarp back on the roof- it was leaking so badly. David wasn't here and what was I supposed to do let my pregnant sister do so or one of the children?" she quickly said. "And it could have been so much worse, just remember that"

"Aye, you could have broken your neck" Neil told her, sternly as he helped her sit back up.

"But I didn't" Adelaide pointed out. "And I almost had it, but I lost my footing"

"Of course you did" Neil retorted, loudly. "You trip over tree roots all the time, burn yourself while cooking, what makes you think you can hang a damn tarp on a pitched roof without falling?"

"Well, I didn't quite think of it that way" Adelaide admitted. "If I did…"

"You would have still done it" Neil interrupted, exasperated.

"Yes, probably" she confessed. "but I would have maybe thought about it a tad bit longer before doing so"

"That I believe. For the love of God, woman, you are a handful" he groaned, maddened by her frustrating behavior.

"In all fairness to me, you did know that when you married me, Neil"

"Aye, that is true, Mrs. MacNeill" he nodded as he looked at the cut on her arm.

"Do you think I could get tetanus from it?" she asked, clearly anxious.

"I guess it depends on where you gashed it open on the roof" Neil told her, seriously.

"It got really muddy too when I fell" Adelaide swallowed. "We cleaned it with water, but all of that bacteria isn't good" She had been fighting nausea since it happened and the thought of tetanus made her even queasier.

"We will clean it well with antiseptic before I stitch it" Neil told her. "I really don't think you need at assume the worst"

"But people die from that and it's horrible" Adelaide looked to him. "Neil..." she whimpered.

"I will watch you carefully, sweetheart. I have plenty of antiserum. Try not to worry" he responded and then gently prodded her shoulder causing her to squirm away from him. "Stay still, lass"

"I'm trying, it really hurts" Adelaide told him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I know" Neil said. "But do try to be a brave girl for me" He finished and then paused, looking at her wet and shivering. "I think we can move you and then tend to you. You are getting chilled. The last thing we need is you to develop a fever. Let me stabilize your shoulder and I'll put it back in place after you get out of these wet clothes. It's hard to tell the extent of what you have done"

Opal had come back out with Simon and handed him a cloth, which he used to tighten around her shoulder, causing her to moan in pain.

"Sorry, lass" Neil frowned and reached out and gently squeezed her hand, comforting her. Adelaide's heart stirred. It was the first time they had touched like that in over a week.

"Can we move me home?" Adelaide asked, softly, her voice hopeful.

"Too far" Neil replied.

"Please?" Adelaide reached for his hand, wanting to forge their connection again. "It's important to me. I need to be home. Please, Neil"

Neil's heart softened at her touch. For the first time in a week, she was making an effort. Maybe it was the result of her being ashamed of her actions, but no, he believed it was more. She wanted their home- she wanted closeness with him again. And in that moment, he couldn't deny her.

Neil looked at Opal and she nodded. "I can come with you, Doc and help since Miz Alice is gone. I'll bring Simon to your place with Iris. Miz Christy can watch my other young'uns. Tom be gone for a few days"

"Alright then"

She sighed in relief as Neil gently eased her up into his arms and placed her gently on Charlie. He rode with her the short distance to the house, the movement contributing to her nausea. She willed herself not to throw up.

"Neil" she said as he lifted her again. "Simon needs to be fed. I don't know if I can hold him with my shoulder"

"We can figure that out once Opal gets here" Neil assured her as he carried her upstairs.

"I'm horribly nauseous too" she frowned.

"You do look it" Neil told her, honestly. "Do give me fair warning if you are about to vomit on me, lass"

Adelaide cringed. "Oh Lord. That will take our marriage to a whole new level of awkward. I'll die if I do that. It was bad enough when I was expecting Simon, but at least then I didn't throw up on you...just in your presence. It was so embarrassing."

"Nah, I'm fairly used to it" Neil told her as he sat her in the chair and reached for a basin and kept it on the floor near the chair. He winked at her. "Just in case"

He knelt before her and began to untie her muddy boots, slipping them off. He examined her ankle, flexing it back and forth causing her to wince.

He apologized. "Just a bad sprain" Neil told her. "But you will have to be off of it for a while"

"What about Simon?" Adelaide asked, tears in her eyes.

"We'll figure that out too" Neil murmured. "Let me worry about it, love"

He lifted her muddy skirt up and reached to take off her soiled stockings. "You tore these pretty badly" Neil told her. "I don't think they are salvageable"

She nodded. "Probably not"

He stared at her for a moment, unguarded and Adelaide returned his look.

She chewed her lip, longing to say so much to him, but not knowing how. And her shoulder hurt so badly along with her arm, ankle, and hip, but more than that, her heart hurt.

Their silence was broken by the door to their cabin opening and Opal calling up. Neil stood. "I am going to go have Opal put water on as well as find some stitches for your arm. We need to clean it too. Sit tight"

"Don't think I will be going anywhere, doctor" Adelaide said, wryly.

"See that you don't" Neil replied, with mock-sternness. He bent down and scooped up the basin, plopping it on her lap. "You are so green it's a wonder you haven't gotten sick"

"Sheer will and determination, Doc" Adelaide said. "And very good luck"

Neil laughed at her.

"I don't think there is much to get up anyway. I did skip lunch again and only ate a bit of bread for breakfast" she admitted.

"You need some food in you then. It's probably making your nausea worse" Neil turned serious. "This hunger strike has got to stop, lass" he told her, firmly. "I've given you the space to work it out, but I won't have anxiety over our relationship distress you so much that you stop eating. It's not healthy for you, and you are nursing...it's going to have an effect on Simon soon"

She nodded. "I know. I'll be more deliberate about making sure I eat three meals. When you are gone, it gets away from me at times, especially when I am not overly hungry"

"I'll see if Opal minds making some soup for later for us"

He returned a few minutes later. "Shall we look at your shoulder now?" Neil asked.

"I'm dreading it" she confessed.

"I can imagine" Neil replied, sympathetically as he bent over to unwrap her shoulder. "Let's take off your shirt and I'll pop it back in place. I think we might have to cut it though- your shoulder is swelling"

"That's fine. It's torn anyway" Adelaide sighed. "I doubt I could mend it as bad as it is"

"Probably not. We can buy you a new one though if you'd like" Neil told her as he reached for the scissors.

"Really?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. He lightly brushed her hair to the side and carefully cut her blouse off. "You are soaked" he commented. "You will be fortunate if you don't develop a cold"

"True" She paused as Neil stood to examine her shoulder more thoroughly, Addie forcing herself still and trying to not cry out.

"You were right, you dislocated it pretty badly" he said seriously. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt you"

She shuddered. "It's okay, Neil, really. Let's just get this over with"

"Aye" Neil nodded. He braced himself. As frustrated as he had been in the past week, this was his wife and he treasured her more than anyone else on this earth and to heal her, he had to hurt her.

She looked at Neil, frightened, and he returned her gaze, steadily. "It should be quick, okay, lass?" He brushed a kiss over her forehead before reaching for her arm.

"It's my own stupid fault to begin with, Neil" she told him. "Go ahead"

"I'll count to three"

"No, just do it" Adelaide cried.

Neil was true to his word and Adelaide screamed as it popped into place. She groaned and rocked forward, tears falling. Her stomach finally rebelled, but Neil had anticipated it and rubbed her back soothingly as she tried to get up the little food she had eaten today.

She moaned, completely miserable as she tried to get her stomach under control. When Neil saw the nausea waning, he left the basin on her lap, squeezed her hand and went to pour her a glass of water.

"Better?" he asked, lightly and she nodded her head.

"Sorry" she frowned.

"Don't apologize" Neil told her as he handed her the water. "Small sips, love"

He removed the basin from her lap, taking it with him. He went downstairs to get some water that Opal had warmed for them and a towel, plus some pain medication for Adelaide, and came back into the room.

He handed her another glass. "For the pain"

She nodded and drank the mixture before Neil came over to stand in front of her. "Let me help you change your skirt and I'll sling up your shoulder and stitch up your arm"

"Simon needs to be fed. It's way past due" Adelaide told him again and Neil hushed her. "He can wait a few minutes longer"

His hands were gentle as he unhooked her skirt, lifting her up slightly, so it could fall to the ground. "You are so muddy" he remarked. "It's all in your hair"

"It was raining" Addie pointed out. "And I fell in the mud"

"After I stitch you up, we can put you in the bathtub as long as you keep your arm out of the water" he squeezed her hand. "In the meantime, let's just clean you up a bit so you can lie down. Even with clothes and stockings, you still managed to get mud everywhere" He began to wipe her legs off with the warm water. He was being so gentle and tender, Adelaide's heart nearly broke. She had been too proud not to allow him to help them work through their issues. She had shrunk at his touch and she knew that she had hurt him horribly. And yet, he loved her more than she could ever thought possible and infinitely more than she deserved.

"Neil" she whispered. "I'm so ashamed"

"It wasn't your finest moment, lass" Neil told her as he wrung out the cloth and dipped it again, this time moving to her arms.

"Not of that" Adelaide's voice was hoarse. "well, that too, but of the other things"

"We will talk about it later, love" he murmured. He continued to work before declaring that she was clean enough to put their bed with a towel over her pillow. He scooped her up and laid her on their bed.

"I'm going to go get the lad" Neil said "We can try to figure out a way to feed him without bothering your shoulder. Prop him with some pillows. Maybe Opal has some ideas"

He came back with Simon, Opal following him and together they helped her figure out a system for nursing. Neil wrapped her shoulder and then reached to feel her hip and she winced.

"I'm sure you are going to have a nice bruise on it, Addie" Neil said.

"Attractive" Adelaide responded, with a frown.

"I'll kiss it better for you later, love" Neil grinned at her and Adelaide blushed.

"I may let you" she told him with a small smile.

"Let's roll you to your other side so I can get to your arm. Thankfully it is the opposite arm you gashed"

He gently moved her so he could begin to stitch up her arm. "I'm going to have to clean this really well" Neil said, quietly. "It's going to sting"

"It's okay" Addie replied. "Just make sure you get it really clean, Neil. Douse it with antiseptic. The more, the better in my book"

"I really doubt you will get tetanus" Neil told her, seriously. "But you are right, Nurse Addie. It isn't something to fool around with"

She nodded and managed to keep quiet as Neil generously poured antiseptic over her wound, stinging it terribly. She bit her lip until finally Neil said, "I think that will do" He looked at her and she nodded.

He began to stitch up her arm and Adelaide watched him work.

"When do you want to talk?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"You are in pain and you need to rest" Neil told her, firmly. "We will talk soon"

"Our marriage isn't in trouble, is it?" Adelaide asked, her voice breaking.

Neil abruptly stopped to look up at her. "We have a few things to discuss, that's for sure, but we'll work them out. I love you, Adelaide"

"Even after all this…"

"Aye. We will talk more later. I want you to rest"

"Alright"

He finished with her arm and let her inspect the stitches. "I think my nurse does a finer job than me, but it will have to do"

She laughed. "You did well, doctor"

Neil stood and cleaned up the mess. "I think Opal has your bath ready downstairs. I'll carry you down"

"Is she there?" Adelaide asked and Neil shook his head.

"She took Simon and Iris for a walk to give us privacy. She knows how finicky you are about modesty"

Neil gently lifted her up and carried her downstairs, sitting her on the sofa. He reached over to feel the water. "I think this is perfect...I want it warm enough to take away your chill"

Adelaide nodded. "I'm not sure I can…" her voice trailed off.

His smile was ever so tender as he sat next to her and reached to rub his fingers across her cheek. "I'll help you" Neil told her, his voice low, intimate. He reached to undo the sling he had placed on her shoulder and helped her slip out of her underthings, staring at her.

His hands went over her hip, a bruise already forming. He bent over and kissed it and Adelaide inhaled quickly.

His look was mischievous. "Feel all better, love?"

"Not quite" Adelaide grinned. "You might have to try again a little bit"

He laughed and scooped her up, depositing her gently in the bath. "Arm out" he told her and she nodded. He undid the pins in her hair, letting it fall and slowly poured water over her hair.

He washed her hair and rinsed it, taking great care not to get any soap in her eyes and then began to slowly wash the rest of her body in such a sweet loving way that Adelaide had to fight to get her emotions under control. The lump in her throat was growing, her eyes were tearing...the strain of the past week, the uncertainty, the events of today accompanied by the gentleness in which her husband was treating her in spite of all of that...it was all becoming unbearable for her.

He carefully lifted her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, having her lean against him as he dried her off. He carried her back upstairs. He found her nightgown and slipped it over her head, it loose enough that it didn't bother her shoulder. He rolled up the sleeve to keep her arm exposed, wanting to give it the wound room to air.

Adelaide's tears were now flowing down her face as he reached for her hair brush and gently worked through the tangled mess, but he couldn't see because he was sitting behind her in the bed. Her sniffles startled him.

"Adelaide, what is it, love?" Neil asked, worried as he turned her around so he could see her. "Is your pain that bad?"

"No, it's just I don't deserve you" she cried.

"No, sweetheart, that's not true" Neil told her, adamantly. "Sometimes I fear you deserve me too much" he added, wryly.

"I was horrible to you, Neil" Adelaide sobbed. "I was just like her...and you were miserable with her and you are going to be miserable with me...and I don't know how to make it right for us"

"For one, it's not all on you to make it right" Neil told her, quietly, cradling her face in his hands. "We'll make it right together. We _both_ made mistakes. We'll _both_ own up to them. We will find a middle ground, Addie. You need to trust me here" he dropped his hands so he could run his hand through her hair, smoothing it out. "And I'm not going to be miserable with you, Adelaide. It's been a long day for you. What can I do to reassure you so we can put this aside until you feel better?"

"I don't know" Adelaide replied, despondent.

"Why don't I hold you for a bit?" Neil suggested. "We have to be careful about it though"

She nodded and lay down and Neil reached to carefully gather her in his arms.

"This is marriage, Addie" Neil told her, softly. "It isn't easy, but I believe we can have something beautiful together. Please don't be so down on yourself and don't give up on us"

She swallowed hard as she leaned into his embrace. "You're right. Thank you for taking care of me today. I do love you"

"I know that, lass" He kissed her head, softly. "Stop fretting over our relationship. We'll work it out. I promise you that. In the meantime, close your eyes. You are exhausted"

And she did, falling asleep in the security of her husband's arms.

* * *

"You look afraid" Neil commented, reaching across the bed to take her hand in his.

"Probably because I am" she admitted.

They had spent the past two days, Adelaide recovering and Neil staying close by, helping her with Simon and household tasks. He made sure that she was healing, checking her wound often for signs of infection and helping her exercise her shoulder. He was also careful to make sure she ate three meals a day. They hadn't talked about anything serious, but she knew it was a matter of time. The more they put it off, the more fearful she got. And the time came after they put Simon in bed downstairs and Neil lay on the bed beside her, facing her and asked her if she was ready to talk to him.

"Hm" Neil thought for a few moments. "Let's start there. What are you scared of?"

She squeezed his hand. "What if we can't work through this? What if I can't be who you need me to be?"

"I told you we would work through it" Neil responded. "And you are who I need"

"But what if we can't?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Adelaide, love, you have to trust me when I say that we will" Neil's voice was patient. "Don't doom us already"

"But that's my greatest fear"

"What is?" Neil asked, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I'm scared that you will be just as unhappy in our marriage as you were with Margaret. That you will think I am like her and forget that I am me. That you will wake up one day wishing you had married my sister instead of me."

"That's a lot of fear, lass" He frowned. "I have told you this before- I didn't choose to marry you because I couldn't have Christy. I chose to marry you because I love _you_. And I don't think I am going to be unhappy in our marriage. Up until last week, I was incredibly happy"

"We were still on our honeymoon practically" Adelaide told him. "It was supposed to be that way"

"That's a fair point" Neil responded. "I know you are you, Adelaide. And I know that you have always been weary of the resemblance between yourself and Margaret. I won't lie to you, when you refused to talk to me, when you shrunk from my touch, my mind did wander to Margaret and it had me worried and I had to remind myself that you are you and that it was our first married fight and that we are learning how to deal with each other. But I'm sure your mind also went to Simon and compared me to him"

She bit her lip. "We never fought"

"I know" Neil replied. "A fact that I can hardly believe"

"We were just in sync with everything. It's like we finished each other's thoughts" Adelaide admitted. "I'm not saying that to hurt you"

"I know" Neil nodded. "You are saying it to explain where you are coming from. You had an ideal marriage with a man whom fit you in many ways. You complimented each other perfectly. We have a lot of the same weaknesses, Adelaide, that are going to make our marriage different and difficult at times. But it can still be that ideal that you are used to. It's not going to be as easy though. We knew that"

She nodded. "I knew we were going to fight and it was just a matter of when. But at the same time I wasn't prepared for how it made me feel" She paused and looked uncomfortable.

"Go on" Neil prompted. "I won't get mad"

"Because Simon and I never fought, I always felt secure. And when we fight, it throws me world off balanced. It's just when we fought for this first time, I have to fight feeling like you don't love me, otherwise, we wouldn't have fought. And then I think of how you must regret marrying me and wish Christy had chosen you and how you would have been so much happier with my even tempered sister"

"Adelaide, that's just plain wrong. You have to stop being so insecure when it comes to your sister" Neil admonished.

"I'm trying" Adelaide's tears fell. "She is just so perfect at everything"

"She's not" Neil shook his head, swiftly. "And she and I fought a whole lot more than you and I have. I actually think _you_ tend to be more even temper than her"

"But, she is less...I don't know" Adelaide frowned. "independent?"

"True" he sighed. "That doesn't mean I belong with her. I belong with you" He studied her carefully. He reached to thumb away her tears that were falling. "And even when we fight, I still love you. I might be as mad as can be at you, but when love dies in a marriage, it isn't because of one blow up. It's because of letting issues fester, of placing distance, it's a slow death, not a quick one"

"Do you speak from experience?" Adelaide asked, softly.

Neil nodded, "Aye, though I did still love Margaret when she died"

"When you placed the distance between us, lass, you made things worse tenfold" Neil told her, gently. "You shut me down when I wanted to talk it through with you. You can't shut me out like that, especially if I am making an effort to make things right, just as I can't, if you are the one making the effort"

"I did because I didn't know what to say to you" Adelaide told him. "I was still really upset and not knowing how to handle it. And part of me was scared that we wouldn't be able to work through it and I would rather let it go on like that, then come to that realization that maybe we jumped into this"

"Then you tell me that and we go from there" Neil countered. "I had my eyes wide open when I married you. I knew that this would be an area of struggle for us"

"Submission?"

He nodded. "You are intelligent and independent. You are a thinker. You are passionate about your beliefs and driven. Those are all things that I love about you and reasons why _you_ appealed to me more than any other woman"

"but?" Adelaide sighed.

"But" He looked at her, his gaze steady, "you will have to allow me to lead our family, Adelaide, whether you agree with me or not"

She looked troubled and Neil clarified, "I'm not going to be heavy handed with you, lass. We make these decisions together, but when we are at an impasse, I need to step up and be the leader and you need to yield."

"I can't submit blindly, Neil. Please don't ask me too" She struggled. "I don't want to be prideful to think I have the monopoly on right...and" she sighed, "I suppose I act that way sometimes, but I want to have a say. I want to be valued in our marriage for having a mind. Please don't ask me to just obey you and move on"

"And I would never want you to. That's not what I'm saying at all" Neil reassured her. "I do value your thinking on things, Adelaide, actually more than any other person"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about Daniel Scott to begin with?" she asked, quietly.

"I suppose because I already knew what you would say and that it would cause problems between us. Since it really didn't affect you, I didn't see the need to bring tension in our marriage needlessly"

"I suppose that's fair" Adelaide took a breath. "But I still do feel like we have a problem here. If you want a typical mountain marriage, that's not me, Neil"

"I understand that. And that's not what I truly want. I promise you that I will listen to you, debate it with you, let you have your say fully...and if it is really a preference, I promise to do my fair share of yielding, but for these major decisions that no matter how much we go over it, if we are at a standstill, I need you to follow my lead." He paused, before adding, evenly, "It's in the Bible, shall we look it up together?"

"No, that won't be necessary" Adelaide sighed. "You're right. I know that, it's just it was harder when confronted with it, then I thought it would be."

"I know it was" He nodded. "But Adelaide, I need to remind you of this: if you disagree with me about a decision I am making, whether it is in our marriage or in my practice, that's something we need to discuss _privately_, especially if you feel the need to do your own thing despite my objections. I will listen to you, but I will not be emasculated publicly by my wife. Do you realize how that made me feel?"

"Do you really need to control me?"

"It isn't about control- it's about respect" Neil countered. "And when a wife can't respect her husband, it says a lot about her husband and the state of their marriage"

"I'm sorry about that" Adelaide bit her lip. "I should have waited to talk to you about it. I know that it was wrong for me to go against you so publicly, but I still really believe that if you won't help Dan, I should."

"I know you do" Neil replied. "And I'm praying on what to do with that"

"You are?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"Yes" Neil retorted. "If God changes my mind, then _I _will help him. But if I don't get a clear answer one way or another, I will go with my first instinct."

"And I will stay out of it" Adelaide nodded. "I really am sorry I pushed you away"

"I accept your apology" Neil leaned over to kiss her. "And I'm sorry too...I was angry at you and I said some things I wish I hadn't..."

"Like?" Adelaide titled her head.

"I know you gave up medical school partly for me, Addie. I shouldn't have thrown that in your face that I am a doctor and you are not. But it is my practice and you are my nurse..."

She nodded. "I know...as long as you realize that I _could_ have if I wanted to"

"I do" He traced his finger along her jaw line, "Now, Mrs. MacNeill, one other thing-"

"Yes?"

"If a child is telling you that something is a right foolish idea, it probably is" he told her, sternly. "And climbing roofs most certainly falls into that category. I know you love my doctoring, but don't do something like that again, understand? You could have broken your neck."

"I just wanted to help" Addie murmured. "And Christy couldn't because of the baby"

"You could be pregnant too and not know it" Neil retorted. "For as much as we made love up until our fight, it wasn't a huge impossibility"

She shook her head. "I'm not, Neil. I know you told me to tell you and I forgot. You were gone so much this last week" She bit her lip. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not really" Neil squeezed her hand. "I just wanted to know. We'll have a child when the timing is right...and as you said, Simon is still awfully young. I think you would find it overwhelming and I want you to be okay with it too"

"Please believe me though- I wouldn't have climbed anything if I thought for a second I could have been"

"Except maybe a chair to hang Christmas ornaments, love?" He kissed her.

She giggled. "If it was Christmas time, perhaps...though I got yelled at so much for that, I think I would wait for you to get home and let you do it for me"

"Good choice" Neil laughed. "Still, you are precious to me whether you are carrying my child or not. Don't be careless with yourself. Even if we are fighting and you don't care, just remember, I care and Simon cares and our future children care" he shook a finger at her, "No more climbing roofs, love"

"No more climbing roofs" Adelaide responded. "I will gather buckets next time. Believe me, I learned my lesson" She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, "Now, I have a question for you, my husband"

Neil pulled back. "What is it?"

"When are you and I going to properly make up?" She kissed him again, more earnestly. "It has been such a long time"

"Hmm" Neil pulled away. "We don't want to aggravate your injuries. We can wait until you are healed"

"But _I_ don't want to wait" Adelaide retorted. "And we will just have to be careful not to bother my shoulder or ankle...or my hip. I'm sure we can figure it out. We are two intelligent people- you are a doctor, I'm a nurse. We got this handled" She leaned up to start kissing up his neck.

"Adelaide" Neil groaned, unable to stifle his reaction to her attention.

"I want to feel close to you, love" Adelaide told him, whispering in his ear. "Please love me in this way"

"I do love you and I will always love you" Neil gently pushed her back onto the bed and for the next hour, he showed her just that- their love-making as tender and as heartfelt as ever, reconnecting with each other in that special way between a husband and a wife.

**A/N**: There we go. So this is all I have written so far...so updates will probably be slower now as I am writing everything fresh. I would love your input and feedback...especially if you have story ideas...I have a few cooking up myself...again, thanks to all who continue to read this story and offer feedback! it is really encouraging to continue to write.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**:

Adelaide was reading beside Neil on the sofa a week later, both of them enjoying a leisurely night and the calm that comes with Simon's bedtime. Neil was sitting up and Adelaide's back was leaning against his arm. Her feet were planted on the sofa, a book in her lap. Her mother would have had a fit, but Neil didn't seem to mind.

Her shoulder and ankle were still sore if she used them too often, but her arm had healed nicely and the bruise on her hip was receding. Their relationship was better than ever after they made up- the easy nature between the two of them was back and the tension was completely gone, replaced by a blissful contentment.

"Adelaide"

"Hmm" Adelaide turned the page to her book, engrossed in her novel...one of the ones that Neil would tease her endlessly about if he knew. She couldn't help it- she enjoyed a good romance like any other woman. She was in that pivotal part of the book where the two characters finally acknowledge their feelings...the part of the book that makes you smile that goofy smile while you read it and this book was no exception. She was only glad she was facing away from Neil so he couldn't catch her expression.

"I went by the mission today"

"Uh huh" Adelaide continued reading her book, not even looking up.

"I wanted to talk to Dan Scott"

"Did you?" she turned another page, grinning, completely immersed in the book.

"You were right" Neil said, "I think his people need a doctor and if I can help, I'm going to. We'll start our training tomorrow"

"That's great, Neil" Adelaide responded, biting her finger absently as she continued to read.

"Okay" Neil grinned, amused. "What _are_ you reading there?" He snatched the book from out of her hands.

"Neil..." Adelaide protested as she turned around and tried to wrestle it back from him. "I was reading that" Neil just held it higher as he started to read, causing Adelaide to squeal and try harder to get it back, embarrassed that he was now reading what he was sure to find completely frivolous.

"Stop that" he swatted her hand. "You are going to hurt your shoulder if you aren't careful"

Adelaide stopped instantly, knowing he was right. She changed tactics. "Please give it back, love" she said in her sweetest voice.

He ignored her, reading the book. He looked up from it.

"Adelaide MacNeill" Neil's eyes widened as he read the scene which had gone from sweet to a tad steamy...well, at least by society's standards. He waved his finger at her. "I'm not sure this is good reading for an impressionable young one like yourself. I think I might have to confiscate this" he told her.

"Very funny" She rolled her eyes. "And if I'm old enough to be married to you and" she cleared her throat, "engage in martial relations with you, then I dare say I'm old enough to read it. Plus of course, I skip over the more inappropriate parts like any good girl would"

Neil smirked at her. "Um, no, you weren't skipping over this...you were pretty absorbed in it"

"I was not" She crossed her arms.

"Aye, you were" Neil told her, his eyes twinkling. "So much so that you didn't bat an eye when I told you that I am starting mentoring Dan Scott tomorrow"

"Wait" Adelaide paused, "You're _what_?"

Neil chuckled. "Now do I have your attention, wife?"

"I'm sorry" she replied, rubbing his arm. "I wasn't listening like I should. Now what's this about Dan? Tell me"

"I went to see him today" Neil said as he closed her book, tossing it on the table. "I think you are right, but it is going to be a long road for him...and me by extension"

"But you are going to help him?" Adelaide grinned, her face lighting up.

"Aye, I'm going to help him"

"That's amazing news" Adelaide threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad"

He chuckled. "I'm glad this makes you happy, Addie"

She pulled back. "You are truly the best man I know"

"Better than what's his face from that book over there?"

She laughed. "No comparison, Doctor MacNeill. You put all those other heroes to shame. Why I could write a book about you and you would have women swooning for generations to come"

"Swooning?" Neil asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes" Adelaide grinned as she slid off the couch and reached for his hand. "The tall, rugged doctor with the irresistible Scottish accent...the temper and edge that makes you just a wee bit of a bad boy at times..."

"You like that, eh?"

Adelaide blushed. "Perhaps, but coupled with the heart and mind that captures us all. You would be a brilliant hero of any romance novel, Doctor MacNeill" She tugged on his arm for him to get up off the couch.

"What's this?" Neil asked as he stood up.

"Well" Adelaide titled her head. "I'm thinking you deserve a reward for finally coming to your senses"

"I do, do I?" Neil grinned as he picked up the lantern and allowed her to lead him across the room as they started up the stairs. "I think I might like where this is headed"

"I'm pretty sure you will" Adelaide responded as they entered their bedroom and Neil placed the lantern on their dresser.

She stood across from him, expecting him to take over, but he just stood there, watching her. His message was clear...he was waiting for her. She swallowed hard as she began to shrug out of her clothes, getting undressed as he watched her, still not speaking or moving toward her.

She crossed the divide between them, standing close to him and stared up at him, pushing a stray curl from out of his eye. "You need a hair cut soon"

"Aye" Neil said, his eyes on her.

"I can give you one tomorrow if you'd like" She kissed his cheek.

He nodded and reached to cup the side of her face.

"What are you going to do to me, Mrs. MacNeill?" he asked, in a low voice.

She reached to slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off, kissing his chest as she was doing it, and then reached for his belt buckle, resting her hand on it as she stared in his eyes. After her accident she did somewhat initiate their love making, but all she did was kiss his neck and he took right over. She told him that she wanted it and he was more than happy to comply. This was her making all the first moves-leading them into this. She never had been quite this forward before and she felt a pang like she was doing something completely unseemly.

"Don't stop now" Neil said, leaning forward to kiss her. "I'm enjoying this"

"This feels kind of improper" she admitted, as she unbuckled and slid his belt off.

"To take the lead like this?" Neil asked and she nodded, her head down.

"It's every man's dream, wife, to be wanted like this by a beautiful woman like yourself" Neil tipped her chin up so he could kiss her again. "Now, keep going" he demanded and finding her boldness, she obliged him.

A while later, she found herself tucked up in his arms- completely and thoroughly exhausted.

"That was extraordinary, love" Neil told her, stroking her hair.

"It was" She paused. "I have never been the one to initiate quite like that" she told him, quietly.

"With me?" he asked, rubbing the side of her head, lightly.

"No, pretty much ever" Adelaide confessed and Neil pulled her away from him so he could see her.

"That makes me treasure this moment with you even more, Addie" he traced his finger across her jaw. "You can initiate our love making in that way whenever you desire"

She grinned. "I may do that if this is the response I get from you"

"And if I know _this_ was the response I would get from you, I would have agreed to mentor Dan Scott weeks ago when Alice approached me"

She giggled. "Maybe that should have been my technique to convince you instead of fighting with you...using my womanly wiles to get you to see my way"

"Womanly wiles?" Neil groaned. "Is that a line from that nonsense you were just reading?"

"Perhaps" she chuckled. "Thank you though, Neil. I really think this is the right thing to do"

"Me too" He kissed her head and pulled her back down so she could rest her head on his chest again. "Now, whether the rest of the Cove sees it this way remains to be seen"

Adelaide frowned, snuggling closer to him. "I hope they come around"

"We'll see" Neil told her, but they both knew that if the Cove came around, it would be a while down the road.

* * *

Things between the two of them continued to be blissful. The Cove hadn't welcomed Dan with open arms, but they hadn't truly expected them to. Neil did seem to embrace his mentoring role, giving Dan lessons as well as taking him with him to call on patients. But as the weeks passed, Adelaide began to find herself in an awkward position, because while this was what she wanted, she was slowly finding herself in the new and unwanted position of being left out. It was a feeling she was unaccustomed to- Simon took great pain to teach her and make her a part of his practice and Neil, while more traditional than Simon, had included her in his research, indulged her questions during surgeries and after patient visits and talked things over with her as much as she desired. However, since they got married, things were slowly changing...she wasn't sure if it was Neil's traditional views in regards to marriage or the result of him mentoring Dan or perhaps both.

The first time came two weeks after Neil started tutoring Dan. Ben Pentland had delivered the newest medical journal that Adelaide set aside for Neil. She was excited as usual to read it with Neil that night.

"Oh good" Neil came in as she was finishing folding the laundry on the couch, Simon in for a nap. He picked up the journal. "I was hoping this would come today"

She smiled. "I thought you would enjoy seeing that"

"Aye" he flipped through it. "This is perfect for Dan to read and take notes on. Goes great with what we have been talking about this week" he remarked, casually.

Adelaide paused, mid fold. She swallowed hard, "That's a great idea, love" she took care to keep her voice light.

Neil came over to kiss her cheek. "You look pretty today, lass"

"I do?" Adelaide asked, absently as she continued to fold.

"Aye" He smiled. "You know I love your hair down like this"

"I took a bath this morning and it's still drying. I haven't had a chance to pin it back up"

He reached out to take a strand and smell it. "I love the way your hair smells after your bath" He reached for her hands and tugged his shirt out of them. "Leave this for later. I have some time and the lad is asleep. We should make the most of our afternoon"

But after they loved away the afternoon, even though Adelaide felt silly to feel jealous, she still felt a pang when she thought of the journal.

There were other changes too...subtle ones. Adelaide always enjoyed discussing Neil's patients with him at night after dinner, but she found him talking about them less and less, instead having Dan to talk things over with. Dan also now took over assisting Neil with surgeries. She knew all of this was appropriate since Neil was tutoring Dan and she was happy for him, it just made her jealous all the same. She wanted to be the one Neil trained like this- after all, she had always wanted to become a doctor.

She was contemplating all of this while she was cooking dinner in early September. Simon was crawling all over the cabin, unable to be contained...she sighed as he grabbed onto her legs and began to whine. She picked him and kissed him before plopping him in his high chair, much to his chagrin.

Neil came in with Dan and scooped the screaming babe up in his arms. "Stop fussing so. We can hear you all the way down the path" he scolded Simon and then laughed loudly as Simon threw his arms around Neil's neck, quieting right down. "You just wanted out, didn't you?"

"He's a healthy one for sure, Doc" Dan smiled at Simon.

"Good set of lungs on him" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "And active too" she muttered. "He's all over the place now. I'm having a hard time keeping him out of things"

"It's how the lad should be, Addie" Neil told her, patting the baby's back as Simon began to cough. "How is his congestion?" He reached for a cloth to wipe the baby's runny nose.

"Okay, I think" Adelaide told him. "He doesn't seem like he is feeling unwell, besides the fact he was a little irritated at me for putting him in his chair"

"His chest is rattling a bit" Neil remarked as he flipped him around to put his ear against his back. "Hum. I want to examine him to make sure. We don't want a repeat of last Spring"

"I noticed that so I went ahead and checked his lungs this morning and his ears, Neil" Adelaide said. "Both are fine. And he doesn't have a fever- it's just a late summer cold"

He turned to Dan. "Why don't you listen to the babe's chest and look in his ears? It would be good practice with surly children"

"Simon isn't surly, Neil" Adelaide protested with a glance at him.

"He is when he has to be checked over" Neil said. He went over to where she was standing, "Not unlike his mama when she needs doctoring" he poked her.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you when you are sick. I'm shipping you off to the mission and letting Alice handle you. You would be the biggest bear in the world" She rolled her eyes.

Dan and Neil both laughed.

"And I was quite good this last time I needed your doctoring" Adelaide added.

"Aye" Neil inclined his head. "Because you knew after deciding to climb on top of that roof and falling off that you damn well better behave for me"

Adelaide laughed. "That is true. I suppose you heard about that, Dan"

"Yes, Mrs. Doc" Dan laughed. "It was quite the talk of the Cove for some time after it happened"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "How did the whole Cove know about it?"

"I suspect Creed told Mary and naturally the news spread" Neil winked at her. "Serves you right, lass"

"I suppose" Adelaide sighed, stirring the soup. "That's kind of mortifying"

Dan shook his head. "I think they were mostly concerned that the Doc was taking fine care of you, Miz Addie. The people like you"

"Thank you" She looked at him, knowing that wasn't the case for him yet. "And of course, Dan, you are more than welcome to look over Simon at any time."

"If you want" Dan nodded.

"Good, it's settled" Neil continued to pat Simon as leaned over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. "How long before supper?"

She shrugged. "It can keep warm for how long you need it to"

"I'll go get those papers, Dan, and we can go over them" Neil told him. "and then you can look over the babe"

"Let me take Simon back while you go hunt out the papers" Adelaide said and Neil waved her off.

"Nah, Simon loves to help me with my research, don't you, lad?" Neil chuckled as Simon squealed as he left them to go into the lab.

"Now, Simon gets to help too?" she grunted, but quickly kicked herself for being so ridiculous. She looked to Dan. "Do you want to stay too?" she said with a smile. "We got plenty, but as you know, I'm not the best cook"

"Now, Miz Addie, I think you are a delicious cook...much better than me" Dan replied, smiling at her. "But nah, Doc was just going to go over with me more about the medicine behind the trachoma surgery he performed today" he said, "I don't want to intrude"

"You aren't intruding of course. Stay" Adelaide paused, before looking to him again, "What trachoma surgery?"

"Mountie O'Teele" he responded, quietly, sensing a change. "It had reached the point where the Doc thought it necessary that he couldn't delay any longer"

"Mountie?" Adelaide was aghast. "Neil performed his trachoma surgery on Mountie today?"

"Yes" Dan replied.

"I didn't even know Mountie had trachoma" She absently stirred the soup, chewing her lip. "Stay for supper, Dan, please..."

"If you are sure, I'd be obliged"

She nodded, still stirring. "Who's staying with her?"

"Miz Alice"

"Okay"

Neil came back out with the papers in hand. "Let's go over these"

"Dan is going to stay for supper, Neil" Adelaide told him as she put the spoon down on the stove.

"That's great. We can go over them after supper, then, I'm starving" Neil looked at her and was surprised by her contemplative expression. "Are you alright, lass?"

"I'm great" she forced a smile and Neil frowned. She went over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm glad your surgery went well"

He nodded. "I thought because the lad had a cold..."

"No, I understand" Adelaide replied, quickly. "It's okay. I need to go get us fresh water"

"I'll go get that, Miz Addie" Dan spoke up.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Dan" She quickly set the table and began to dish out the soup.

"Adelaide" Neil took a bowl from her hand. "I'm really sorry"

"No, don't be silly" Adelaide shook her head. "Simon is sick. Our family comes first, of course"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Neil asked, studying her.

"Absolutely, Neil" she nodded. "No worries" She paused, "maybe Dan should listen to Simon's lungs after supper. He does sound like it is moving into his chest. I could have misdiagnosed him"

"I was thinking the same thing" Neil replied and Adelaide turned around quickly so Neil couldn't see her hurt face.

* * *

A few days later, Adelaide went to talk to Miss Alice, who was sitting on the mission porch.

"It's rare to see thee without thy baby, Adelaide" Alice told her as she approached the mission house.

"Indeed" Adelaide smiled. "Christy stopped by and offered to stay with him so I could come and find you"

"I see" Alice patted the seat next to her. "What's on thy mind, Adelaide?"

"How's Mountie, Miss Alice?"

"She seems to be doing quite well" Alice said. "We will remove the bandages tomorrow, but until then as thou knows we can't be sure the surgery was successful"

She nodded. "I was wondering..." she paused and frowned.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking at her, surprised by the anxiety she heard in her voice.

"I feel jealous of Dan Scott" Adelaide blurted out, flushing.

"I see" Alice looked at her, steadily. "Have thee talked to Doctor MacNeill about thy feelings?"

"I can't talk to Neil about this, Miss Alice. I fought for this. This is what I believed was right and I put a huge strain on our marriage for this and I can't complain now that Neil is doing what I wanted him to do in the first place" She sighed. "I have to find a way to deal with it on my own"

"Thee feels left out of Neil's practice" Alice remarked. "It would be natural that Neil would now rely more on Dan than thee, especially considering that thy time is consumed with thy child"

"But before we had a balance" Adelaide told her. "I still helped him with surgeries, we still talked over research...even if I couldn't take care of sick patients all the time, I still could practice medicine...now, he just has Dan to help him with all of it, so he doesn't need me. And Neil asked Dan to listen to Simon's lungs because he has a cold, but this was after I told him that I had and they were fine. Neil even agreed when I said that I could have misdiagnosed him. Does he really not trust my abilities anymore?"

"I'm sure that is not the case, Adelaide" Alice said, gently. "And thou know that the Cove is still not very welcoming to Daniel...most still won't allow him to examine their children...I'm sure Doctor MacNeill saw it as an opportunity to get practice in caring for an infant"

"I know that" Adelaide admitted, twisting her hands. "I just want to feel like I'm contributing too. I have training that is not being used and I have tons of free time on my hands even with Simon"

"I understand" Alice nodded. "But I think thee needs to be talking to thy husband about this instead of me"

"Well, I came up with a solution that I think can work for all of us" Adelaide said. "I thought about it all night long and I think it's a great one" She tried to muster enthusiasm for it, but Alice could tell that she was forcing it.

"Which is?"

"I could take your midwife duties off of your plate" Adelaide told her. "Christy already wants me to deliver her baby and I did deliver Lizzie's last winter when the influenza epidemic was happening. It would free up your time to go visit the surrounding communities and I would get to practice nursing"

"And it would be something thee could do taking Simon with thee" Alice said, quietly. "I have to admit I'm surprised, Addie, thee have been quite forthcoming in thy dislike of the birthing process"

"Yes" Adelaide sighed. "But I could follow up with the mothers and the babies...and I do love babies"

She studied her. "It would be helpful, Adelaide, however, I would feel better if we got Doctor MacNeill's approval, especially since I do confer closely with him on all the cases"

"Of course" Adelaide said. "We are having supper here tonight, remember?"

"I do" Alice smiled at her. "Shall I bring it up or does thee wish to?"

"I will" She said. "Thank you, Miss Alice" she gave her a hug. "This is wonderful!"

Alice pulled away. "I feel that thee is trying to convince thyself that it is" she patted her cheek, affectionately.

"Perhaps" she laughed, sheepishly. "But thank you, still"

"Thee will find thy balance" Alice told her. She paused, "I forgot to tell thee too"

"What is it?"

"Ruby Mae is our newest expectant mother" Alice said, with a smile. "She'll love having Mrs. Doc look after her"

"Oh goodness" Addie said with a smile. "Ruby Mae with a baby"

"She'll need thy support" Alice said. "Take heart, Mrs. MacNeill. This might be God's direction for thee after all"

* * *

After supper, Neil, Alice, Dan and Addie sat in the living room, conferring about patients.

"How are the expectant mothers, Alice?" Neil asked her.

"Very well" Alice said. "Ruby Mae is the newest one"

Neil raised an eyebrow. "That should be quite interesting. Ruby Mae with a baby"

"Well" Adelaide inclined her head. "You were the one that said they should marry before a baby came...and so they did and now the babe is a comin"

"So, I did" Neil chuckled. "She'll need a lot of hand holding though, Alice, throughout the pregnancy and afterwards"

Alice nodded and looked to Adelaide.

She cleared her throat. "Neil, about that..."

"Aye?" Neil turned to her.

"Miss Alice and I were talking today" She looked at him, evenly. "about things I could do to help ease her load. She needs to be more available to travel to the surrounding areas and I suggested" she paused, "that is, I think I should take over her midwife duties in the Cove. I'm already delivering Christy's baby in January and with my background at the maternity hospital, it seems like a natural fit, but of course, it would have to be okay with you"

Neil frowned. "I'm surprised, Adelaide"

"I'm qualified, Neil"

"Of course you are" Neil said. "But..." He paused, "Let's discuss this at home"

"Of course" Adelaide frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't think"

"No" Neil shook his head. "It's okay. We will talk over it later" He turned to Alice and began to discuss Mountie's case with her and Dan and give directions for her care. Adelaide slipped out to find her sister, who was playing with Simon in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why did you leave while we were discussing Mountie's case?" Neil asked, rubbing her arm as they lay in bed.

She shrugged. "I wanted to check on Simon"

"Was that the only reason?" Neil asked.

She nodded. "Please let me take over Miss Alice's midwife duties" she said quietly. "I didn't think you would have a problem with it"

"I don't know for sure that I do have a problem with it, lass" Neil said, "but considering it takes you away from our home, I think we should talk about it out between the two of us"

"I could take Simon with me, Neil" Adelaide pointed out. "I delivered Lizzie's baby and Simon was well taken care of" She paused, "Christy can also be available to help with Simon and he is older now and nursing less often...and you aren't gone all the time...you could watch him too you know"

"Aye" he paused, "but we are hoping for you to get pregnant yourself and in that case, I'm not sure it is wise for you to take over"

"But you allowed me to practice nursing when I was pregnant with Simon" Adelaide exclaimed. "You even encouraged it"

"But afterwards..." Neil paused, "having Simon and another babe, your hands will be so much fuller" he pointed out.

"But this doesn't take an unreasonable amount of time" Adelaide countered. "There are only a few pregnant women at a time, not hundreds"

"Aye, that is true" Neil conceded.

She bit her lip. "If you are concerned about me doing this and having another baby, what if we waited to get pregnant?"

Neil sat up quickly. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"You were fine with us getting pregnant and now you don't want to?"

She sighed. "I always said I would prefer to wait a few months and you agreed that waiting longer would be ideal, yet neither of us wanted to go through the process of trying to prevent a child. It makes more sense to wait longer. We could wait until Simon was closer to two or three which would make him more independent when another baby comes along"

"Aye" Neil responded, but then groaned, "but it seems like you want to wait for another baby so you can take over midwifing, which makes no sense at all"

"I believe I can do both" Adelaide responded evenly. "You are the one who has reservations about that. If I get pregnant, have another little one and it becomes too hard to handle, Alice or Opal would be available. But this is something I would like to try"

"I still don't understand why you want to do this, Addie" Neil retorted. "You hate the whole process"

Adelaide was quiet for a few moments. "I just want to help. Are you concerned that I'm not qualified?" She paused, "If you'd like I could get references for you if you have any doubts."

"Don't be silly" Neil retorted. "I told you before that I know you are qualified. You would provide excellent care"

"Then please allow me to" she told him, softly.

Neil sighed. "If that is what you really want"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you. I will visit Ruby Mae in the morning. I'm so excited"

Neil shook his head at her as he reached over to feel her head. "No fever" he remarked.

"Oh hush" she rolled her eyes, as she grabbed his hand and brought it down between the two of them.

"Adelaide, lass" Neil squeezed her hand. "You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?"

She kissed him, deeply, before pulling away. "Does it seem like something is bothering me?"

"I suppose not" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Let's go to sleep love. I have a long day tomorrow"

She nodded. "Goodnight, Neil"

"Night, Addie"

**A/N: **Would love thoughts here... Will this be enough to keep Addie content or will this all come to a head? :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, of course...

**Chapter 26**:

"Lawdy, Miz Addie. Do ye mean to tell me that ye will deliver my babe?" Ruby Mae's eyes were wide.

Adelaide smiled. "If that is what you want, Ruby Mae. If you would prefer Miss Alice to, that would be fine too. It's completely and totally up to you"

"I reckon it would be a fine honor to have Doc's wife deliver my young'un" Ruby Mae said with a wondrous nod.

"Well, there you go" Adelaide smiled as she patted her on the shoulder. "How are you been feeling?"

Ruby Mae frowned. "Not so good, I reckon. The morning sickness is hittin me real hard-like"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Adelaide said, softly. "Have you tried anything for it?"

"I tried this here grog of Granny's" Ruby Mae said as she crossed the room to hand her a cup containing some putrid green thick goo. Adelaide swallowed hard, feeling quite nauseous herself. Neil teased her that she had a steel stomach by how she barely flinched in her nursing, yet this was causing her stomach to turn. She paused, contemplating it. The last time her stomach failed her was with Simon.

"Do you feel like this is working for you?"

"Got them sickness right up" Ruby Mae said. "But didn't feel much betters afters"

"No, I don't imagine so" Adelaide responded, dryly. "Ruby Mae, no offense, but this smell is making me queasy and I'm not even expecting a babe"

"Don't ye want to be, Miz Addie?" Ruby Mae asked. "Granny has some good grogs for that. I could make you up one"

"That's so kind of you, Ruby Mae, but I'm not sure what the Doc would say"

"Aw, the Doc wouldn't care, Miz Addie. He knows that Granny's medicine is the best" Ruby Mae proclaimed solemnly. "The good Lawd rest her soul"

"Well, I will surely discuss it with him" Adelaide said, seriously.

"I'll make you up one to take home with ye just in case" Ruby Mae offered.

"I couldn't impose on you"

"Ah, no, Miz Addie" Ruby Mae shook her head. "I'd be right honored to help ye out. It be a fair trade for your midwifing"

"Well, very well" Adelaide smiled. "Speaking of that, I have so herbs that I brought that helped me when I was expecting Simon. We can brew it in a tea. How does that sound?"

"I'd reckon that sounds alright" Ruby Mae said.

"And maybe we can cut a bit of bread so you can have something in your stomach" Adelaide offered.

Ruby Mae frowned. "I plumb forgot to do my bakin today"

"How's this?" Adelaide patted Simon, who was asleep in her sling. "You make up the grog and I'll brew the tea and bake the bread. Fair trade and all. Sound good?"

"That be a fine idea" Ruby Mae proclaimed.

Adelaide spent practically all morning with Ruby Mae, coming home mid-afternoon to Neil, who was doing research at the kitchen table.

"How's Ruby Mae?" he asked as she put Simon in his high chair.

"Well, I think" Addie replied. "Has morning sickness, poor girl, but I brewed tea for her and baked bread and in exchange" she sat down a container of grog in front of him, "for this which is supposed to help us conceive"

"Granny's brew?" Neil asked as he studied the mixture.

"Indeed" Adelaide wrinkled up her nose. "Are we desperate enough to try?"

He looked at it wearily. "I doubt it would hurt you if you drank it"

"Besides me vomiting all over you which really wouldn't stimulate our love making"

Neil threw back his head and laughed. "I love you, Adelaide MacNeill" He pulled her down to sit on his lap.

She grinned. "Oh good, because I love you too" She put her arms around his neck. "I think this is the month. I felt nauseous smelling what Ruby Mae was drinking for her morning sickness"

"With your stomach of steel?" Neil asked, surprised. "Maybe so, lass"

"I hope so" Adelaide looked at Simon and then back at Neil. "How involved are you right now?"

"Is it the lad's nap time?" Neil asked, smiling. "Want to work on that baby making project of ours?"

"Absolutely" she retorted. She kissed his cheek and hopped up. "You finish up here. I'll put the baby to bed"

"What about that?" Neil looked at the container of brew.

"Well, Ruby Mae said if I'm not pregnant by my next visit, she would keep us well in stock"

"I have no doubt she is loving helping us out this way" Neil looked to her. "Now the whole cove is going to know we are trying for the babe"

Adelaide paused. "I hadn't thought of that. Is that a big deal?"

"Nah" Neil replied, easily. "I think they assume that already. We are known to be quite..." he paused, looking rather wicked, "amorous with each other. I think we have a reputation"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "How is that?"

"Well, lass, we _have_ been interrupted quite a few times by people requesting medical assistance"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Then stop acting surly when we get interrupted and then they would have no idea that they were interrupting something. And make sure your shirt is fully buttoned before going downstairs"

Neil chuckled. "That's not their only hint, love"

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Do you think they can hear us?" her look was of pure horror.

"Aye" He winked at her. "Cabin walls are awfully thin"

"Ahhh, that's horrible" She cringed.

"Don't fret, love. It's good that we enjoy ourselves" He laughed at her. "At least that is what most people think around here. It's not awkward like it would be if we were at your parents' home. Can you imagine that?"

"Oh my" Adelaide giggled. "Now, that would set Julia off. Hum, we might just have to do it, just to stick it to my mother"

"Go put the babe to bed, lass" Neil chuckled and swatted her playfully. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon working on their baby making project together.

* * *

Adelaide began taking over the prenatal care of the woman of the Cove...Christy, Ruby Mae, Ruth Tatum were all expecting at the moment. She was meticulous as usual in her work and made sure that she kept accurate records on all the women. Neil praised her often for her care and attention to detail, encouraging her in this new role. And while it wasn't Addie's first choice, she found herself being more content with it, though part of her wanted desperately to ask Neil if she could help him with just one more surgery or discuss where he was headed with his trachoma research. Simon was continuing to grow, now pulling up on their furniture and Adelaide knew that he would be walking soon, she just hoped he would be a little older when that happened.

She had to admit that even with her sister living in the Cove, there were times when she was downright lonely. She visited Opal and Lizzie, checked in with the expectant mothers, tried to get out a lot, but she often thought about facing the winter alone with Simon snowed in their cabin with Neil gone doctoring through influenza season made her stomach flip. When she was married to Simon, she was kept incredibly busy and even if Simon was called out on an emergency, she could often go to her parents if she got too lonely or if she didn't want to face a night alone. And then there were her feelings of inadequacy when it came to knowing how to live in this environment without the luxuries of home. It's not that she wanted or missed the things she was accustomed to, it was simply that situations she was placed in, she didn't quite know how to handle...

The September storm that hit the cove was the worst one they had seen in a long time. Neil had been gone for two days when the storm arrived at night. The cabin truly shook in all corners from the wind and the rain.

"I hope your papa isn't out in this" Adelaide told Simon as he began to fuss from the howling of the wind.

She heard the distinctive sound of trees crashing around her. "Oh my word" Adelaide's stomach twisted. "It's okay, Simon, sweetie" She went to grab his blanket from the lab and tuck it around him, snuggling him pacing around their small cabin. She didn't know where the safest place was for them. The door flew open, then wind howled in and the lantern that was sitting on the table knocked over, crashing, the table now lit on fire.

"No" Adelaide quickly put Simon in the corner of the room and ran to the stove, where there was a pot of water still on it. She doused the fire and then when it didn't quite extinguish threw their blanket from the couch over it, that taking care of it.

It was pitch black in there now and the rain and the wind were coming in the through the door. Adelaide struggled against it to push it shut, but was scared to light another lantern. Now, she was in a full out panic mode. She never liked storms to begin with and this was a doozey. She sure the creek was flooding, but knew their place was on an elevated spot. Neil wouldn't be able to get home to them in this. What if a tree fell on them? What if the cabin just collapsed under the wind? Even thought it was quite dark in the room, she made her way to where Simon was screaming in the corner. She picked him up and moved the chair to the corner, huddling with him. The window crashed in and Adelaide screamed as glass flew. "Okay, that's it"

Adelaide moved Simon to the lab where there were no windows or doors. He was safe in his crib, unless a tree fell on them, but she wouldn't think that way. She didn't quite know what to do...she was really woefully unprepared for life on the mountain. She thought she could handle this- Neil being away all the time, but now she just wasn't so sure. She moved the sofa away from the window so it wouldn't get soaked and then she went into the lab, picked Simon up and huddled with him in the bed, trying to keep him calm. One thing was for certain, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She wished she knew that Neil was safe. The thought of him out in this nearly tore her to pieces. What if a tree fell on him? She thought about losing him and that thought nearly crippled her with fear. She hugged the baby closer and prayed for them all...it was the only thing she could think to do.

* * *

Neil slammed the phone down. "Nothing" He cursed.

"There is no way you can make it, Neil" Christy said as Neil stormed about in the mission. "You are lucky you made it here"

"It's not that much further!" Neil grunted.

"There are trees down all around" Christy said. "You said so yourself"

"She's there all alone" He said, "and the Creek is high and I know how the cabin gets in weather like this. Adelaide is probably scared of her mind and rightful so. My place is with my wife not here"

Christy had never seen Neil quite this frantic.

"Neil, she will never forgive herself if something happens to you. She already lost Simon, you really want her to go through losing you too? Stay the night and go to her in the morning when the storm has passed"

"She hates storms"

"She does" Christy acknowledged. "But she is more scared of losing _you_. That's my sister's greatest fear, not some silly storm. She is probably more worried about you right now"

"Then all the reason to get to her" Neil headed for the door, but Christy blocked it. "Christy..."

"No" Christy shook her head. "Addie will never forgive me if I let you leave"

"Mrs. Grantland is right, Neil" Miss Alice spoke softly, "the most we can do for Adelaide now is pray for her. Thou has faith in God, Neil, now is the time to use it"

Neil stopped moving and Alice continued, "Pray for thy wife, Neil, and leave her in God's hands. Most likely she is fine"

"But" Neil paused.

"She isn't Margaret, Neil" Alice said gently. "She won't hold this against you"

He nodded, but still continued his pacing through the night.

* * *

Neil managed by the grace of God to cross the creek to return home the next morning. As he approached the cabin, he could tell that all was not quite right. The window had broken in and as he entered quickly, he saw that the table had fire damage. But as he entered he did hear Simon's cries bellow through the cabin, which calmed him somewhat.

"Adelaide!" he called. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

He entered the lab and upon seeing him, Adelaide hopped off the bed and launched herself in his arms. "I'm so thankful you are safe! I was so worried about you. There were trees falling everywhere" She began to cry earnestly, "I couldn't imagine you out in that. I thought you could be dead somewhere. I prayed so hard"

"I'm fine, lass" Neil put his arm around her and gently guided her back to the bed, trying to hold her at arm's length to look her over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry about the window and the table" She sobbed. "I didn't know what to do. It was so bad. I was scared that a tree would fall on us, they were falling all around. I didn't know how to keep us safe"

"You did keep everyone safe, love"

"But I'm so unprepared to live here. What's going to happen during a winter storm? What if I run out of firewood? What if we freeze to death because I can't keep the fire going? Last night showed me how woefully unprepared I am for life on this mountain." She didn't bother to try to control her emotions, her tears flowing freely, "I can't do this, Neil. I thought I could, but I don't think I can. And then if we have more children...there is no way. Your children deserve a better mother...one who can keep them safe and protected and not burn our home down in the process"

He frowned and rose to pick up Simon who was still letting his displeasure known. "It's okay, lad" He patted his bottom. "Papa is here" Simon started to hiccup, and stuck his fist in his mouth, gumming it. Neil sat next to her on the bed, Simon in his arms. At the sight of Addie, Simon practically lunging himself in the direction of her chest and yet, Adelaide made no move to take the baby from him.

"Has Simon eaten this morning?" Neil asked as Simon sucked on his fist, starting to wail again.

"I don't remember"

"Okay" Neil took a breath. "Adelaide, you need to pull it together and feed Simon now" he told her, firmly and Adelaide looked at him.

"Feed our son, lass" Neil said and Adelaide automatically reached for Simon, him quieting right down as he fed.

"You need to calm down, love" Neil said, soothingly. "All that matters is you and Simon are safe. Forget about the table and the window. Neither of those are your fault anyway"

"The cabin could have burned down!" Adelaide exclaimed. "What if I didn't have water on the stove? What if the blanket wasn't nearby? What if it spread? I'm not going to be the one who burns down the cabin that has been in your family for generations! I know that you were unhappy with Margaret, but at least she had the good sense not to burn down your cabin!"

Neil looked at her, his lip moving slightly and Adelaide paused.

"Are you trying not to laugh?" she demanded.

"Maybe" He chuckled. "I was just going to say if you haven't burned down the cabin yet with your cooking, then the likelihood of that happening under your watch is still pretty slim"

"Neil MacNeill. We could have died!" She paused, "I don't burn food"

He inclined his head at her a little bit, "I found months ago where you throw out the burnt food, love. It's become less and less as the weeks have gone by. I'm sure it's just adjusting to the stove"

She looked at him and he poked her. A smile broke through.

Neil reached out to tenderly put his hand on the side of her face. "That's a good girl"

"I was a whole lot worse when I was married to Simon, though"

"And that was with that fancy stove in your fancy kitchen" Neil teased. "Poor man"

"Oh, believe me, Simon was just fine" Adelaide retorted. "As are you, might I add. My cooking is not terrible"

"No, and you'll get there, Adelaide...with all of this. How did the fire start anyway?"

"The door blew open and the lantern crashed" Adelaide told him. "And then I was afraid to light another so we sat in the dark for the rest of the night"

"That must have been scary for you last night" Neil acknowledged.

"Well, it's not the way I would prefer spending my nights" Adelaide told him, honestly. Her stomach began to rumble and Neil looked at her.

"I'm assuming you haven't eaten breakfast"

"No"

"I'm going to find something to fix us for breakfast. You'll be in a better mindset once you eat something"

"I'll finish up with Simon and then he needs to be changed" Adelaide said.

"Take your time"

He left her and went into the other room covered the window, nailing it shut with a board and put the couch back in front of it, cleaning up the glass on the floor, before making eggs for Addie, who came out with Simon and looked at the burnt table.

He glanced at her. "Stop dwelling on it, lass"

She frowned. "A bit hard to do that, when it is sitting right in front of me"

"It could have happened while I was here too. Truly, it wasn't your fault" Neil assured her. "I'll make us a new one"

"You'll?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"Aye" Neil smiled at her. "Your husband is a man of many talents...I was raised a mountain man. I can hold my own in many things"

"I know that" Adelaide put Simon in his high chair. "I'm going to make Simon some oatmeal"

Neil handed her the plate of eggs. "You eat this and I will feed Simon"

"Neil, you really don't have to do this" she protested. "I'm better now. I just had a moment"

"It was a pretty considerable moment, lass" Neil told her, honestly, "and I wouldn't offer to, if I didn't truly want to. He's my son too. Now eat, you need protein" He tossed her an apple. "eat this too"

"I feel bad that you are taking care of me like this" Adelaide said. "I should be taking care of these things no matter how I am feeling"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "I wouldn't be much of a husband if I didn't care for my wife when she needed me"

"Alright" she sighed and sat down on the chair in the room to eat her eggs and apple, while Neil made Simon oatmeal and fed it to him.

"Did you eat already?" she asked and Neil nodded. "At the mission earlier"

"You made it to the mission?" she asked, curiously.

"Aye" Neil said, "your sister had to practically block the door to keep me from going back out and attempting to come home"

"I'm glad she did" Adelaide replied, "the thought of you out in that made me want to get sick"

"That's what Christy said" Neil told her, "I was just worried about you and Simon"

"I'm glad she kept you there" she said, softly. She finished her eggs and washed off the plate as Neil was spooning Simon oatmeal. She came up behind him and bent down and put her arms around his neck, swinging her head around to kiss his cheek. "I didn't mean what I said"

"I think you did" Neil replied, his voice steady, "and we will talk about it later. After we all rest"

"But" Adelaide paused, "What if I don't want to talk about it?"

He patted her hand, which was resting against his chest. "Too bad"

"You do understand, Neil, that I'm not Margaret" Adelaide said, adamantly. "I'm not going to make your life miserable when things get tough"

"No, but I should have talked to Margaret about how she felt after being trapped up here through different situations" Neil said, quietly. "we would have been a lot happier if I was understanding with her fears, instead of defensive. You must allow me to try to be a better man than I was back then"

"Very well" Adelaide straightened up and squeezed his shoulder. "What will we do about the window?"

"I boarded it up and it will keep until we can afford to replace it"

"I'm sorry. I should have thought to board it up with the storm got bad" She got teary and Neil turned to her.

"Did you make the storm come?" he demanded.

"No" she responded.

"Then stop apologizing" Neil retorted. "Most of the Cove thought it was frivolous to begin with, but Margaret wanted it"

He stood and went to wet a cloth to wipe Simon's mouth and then pulled him out of his chair. He handed him to her. "I'm going to go take care of Charlie and I will be back. I swept up the glass, but we should keep the babe off the floor until it is thoroughly cleaned"

"I'll do that and let him play for an hour and then he can go back for a nap"

"Good" Neil headed towards the door.

Adelaide cleaned the floor and played with Simon for a little bit before changing his clothes and tucking him back into his crib.

She came back out into the room and Neil looked up from where he was updating his medical records. He stacked the papers up and placed them on the table, before going over to her and taking her hand. He led her to their bedroom and went to her dresser to retrieve a nightgown for her. He tossed it to her.

"Get comfortable" he told her as he started to change himself.

"You are bossy at times" Adelaide grunted.

"And you haven't changed since yesterday" Neil said, with a raised eyebrow. "You are a mess."

"I'm sure I am" She changed into her nightgown and brushed out her hair before joining Neil in bed. He immediately pulled her to him.

"Rest" he commanded, authoritatively.

Adelaide sighed, contentedly at his strong arms around her. She felt completely protected in his embrace. "I was so scared, Neil" her lip trembled. "I hate storms"

"That was the worst that we have seen in a good while" Neil told her, matter-of-factually. "Most would be scared if left alone with the trees crashing and then wind howling like...not to mention the window breaking and the lantern tipping over."

"I don't want you to think I'm not strong"

"I know you are, lass" he said, quietly. "You just have to figure out that you are, sometimes"

She cuddled even closer to him and he kissed her head and succumbed to her exhaustion. She woke up to Neil bringing Simon to her for a feed and then pushed her back down and telling her to go back to sleep. She woke up again in another few hours, Neil sitting on the bed next to her, continuing to work on his record updating.

She turned to her side. "What time is it?"

"Mid afternoon. I just put Simon down again maybe a half hour ago"

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked.

"Updating records" Neil said, with a glance up. "I thought that would be obvious"

"Yes" Adelaide smiled, "I was more asking after whose records you were updating"

"Do you really want to know?" Neil asked.

"Of course, I always want to know about your patients, love" Adelaide said, quietly. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you have seemed to distance yourself from that"

"You've been less forthcoming about it, Neil" Adelaide countered. "I'm just following your lead in the matter"

"You think?" Neil asked, surprised.

"I do"

"I suppose since I talk it over with Dan, I would rather come home and focus on you and Simon instead of my patients" Neil said, honestly. "It's been refreshing no to have to carry those burdens home"

She understood his perspective-truly she did. He did need a place to go to take a break from doctoring and she was glad he found that with her. But she missed helping him with his doctoring all the same. She didn't know how to communicate this with him when he seemed so content with this new arrangement. "I'm glad Dan helps you so much, Neil. You need someone to"

"Me too. You were right that tutoring Dan was the right thing to do...for all of us" He nodded and got up to put the papers on the dresser before coming back to lay in bed next to her. "So..."

Adelaide crinkled her nose. "Yes, I lost it, but I'm really better now. You don't really need to worry about me" She turned back over and began to get off the bed, but Neil was too quick and pulled her right back down.

"Not so fast, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil told her. "Why do I feel like you are shutting me down?"

"Probably because I am" she responded honestly, "Is that okay?"

"Not hardly" Neil replied. "You mentioned something about being uncertain about what to do if you were stuck here during a winter storm"

"I was being silly" Adelaide retorted.

"Actually, you weren't" Neil countered. "You were being honest"

"I'll figure it out" she said, softly.

He reached to squeeze her fingers lightly. "I'm going to teach you how to chop firewood"

"Really?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"Aye" Neil said. "But don't you dare tell your mother and you will only do it yourself if you get in a bind. I think it would make you feel more secure, but I will be really mindful of making we are always full stocked in case you are stuck here. As for the keeping the fire going, now that it is getting cooler, I will work with you on it"

"It seems stupid that I don't really know how to do that" she remarked.

"Things are different in Asheville"

She nodded. "They are"

"So like canning and all those other things, you'll learn" Neil told her. "You are taking fine care of things and you will continue to do so. Our babes will be lucky to have you as a mama just like Simon is"

She reached out to hug him and he pulled her close to him. "And if something happens to our home, I would never blame you"

She pulled back. "Really?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Even if it was your fault. Accidents happen. It's our home now, not just mine. I don't care if it has been in my family for generations as you put it, my wife is more important than a cabin that can be rebuilt"

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do" Neil kissed her firmly. "Now, get dressed. We are going to work on this now. The sooner you feel confident, the better"

Adelaide got dressed and they went outside.

"Oh, it's a mess out here" Adelaide said.

Neil nodded. "The storm was a bad one, Addie. You were justified in your fears about it. We were blessed to all come out of it safely with a burnt table and a broken window"

He handed her a pair of gloves. "Wear these. If your hands become blistered at any point, your mama will have my neck"

She giggled. "I didn't know you were so scared of Julia"

"Your mother is downright scary at times" Neil said, with a smile. He handed her an axe.

"Wow" Adelaide picked it up as she swung it around. "This is heavier than it looks"

"Aye" Neil looked at her, wearily. "Be careful with that"

"Okay" Adelaide said. "So, how do you swing it and hit the wood?"

Neil looked amused. "I don't know. Concentrate?"

Adelaide's first attempt missed wide. She frowned. "Woah. This takes coordination"

"Which you have in order to do all that stitching and surgery. Try again" Neil scooted closer and guided her movements. "Like this"

"Okay" Adelaide tried a few more times and managed to actually hit the wood, taking a miniscule chip off.

"Good, lass" Neil said. "At this rate, you will get a piece chopped completely in the next four hours" he added, sarcastically.

Adelaide giggled. "So encouraging, love" She worked about twenty more minutes, Neil watching her patiently as she continued to chip away.

Neil finally groaned and took it from her, chopping it easily in two swipes.

"I loosened it up for you" Adelaide said, looking at him.

"Clearly" Neil put the axe down and reached to put an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "We'll practice again later. Are your hands sore?"

"Actually yes"

He pulled away and removed her gloves, rubbing her hands, working out the kinks. "You'll only need to do this if you get desperate. But I think we would both feel better knowing you were able to"

"Thank you, Neil" Adelaide told him, sincerely. "I'm just sorry you have to teach me these things"

"Nah" Neil shook his head, his gaze tender. "I'm just glad that you are willing to learn these things. Thank you, Adelaide. I'm a lucky man, wife"

Adelaide grinned under his praise. "You are"

Neil chuckled and they walked back inside, his arm around her.

* * *

Christy's pregnancy was progressing well, Adelaide checking in with her fairly often. In late September, she was able to find the heartbeat for the first time, which thrilled them both. She was glad she could share in this special time with her sister, the bond closer than ever. There was a new teacher at the mission, Evelyn, who was slowly taking over Christy's teaching duties. Adelaide knew Christy was struggling with it, much like she was with not nursing any longer. But she was infinitely more grateful that Christy was close by.

"That's amazing" Adelaide smiled as she listened, finishing up and wrapping the stethoscope around her neck. "It's nice and strong" She reached for her tape measure to measure Christy's belly. "And good size too. You are doing great, little one" She patted Christy's belly. "Yep, your Auntie Addie loves you to pieces already"

Christy giggled. "You are going to be best aunt, Adelaide"

"I hope so, Christy. I do love this little one, already. I'm so excited for you and David" she pulled her shirt down and helped her sit up. "Let's have some tea. Neil is home with Simon so I want some girl time. He told me not to hurry home and I think I will take him up on that offer...it's so rare I get time to myself"

"Sounds perfect" Christy reached for the ladies magazine on her dresser. "I got this in the mail the other day"

Addie smiled. "Oh, good, I can't wait to read it"

"You know you could subscribe yourself" Christy teased, "but then I suppose you would have to put up with Neil's pestering over your frivolous reading material"

"That is so true. It's definitely not worth the teasing when I can just read yours" Adelaide told her as they went downstairs to start the tea. While the tea was boiling, Adelaide looked through the magazine stopping on an advice column. "My goodness, this is terrible advice. I can't even imagine why they would even publish such things"

"What is?" Christy looked at her curiously.

"Just listen to this" Adelaide started to read, "_Dear Lila, my husband wishes to have another baby. We already have 4 children at home under 5 years old and I'm overwhelmed as it is. Needless to say, I don't want to have another one. What should I do? Overwhelmed in Knoxville; Dear Overwhelmed in Knoxville, If it is that important for your husband to have another baby, you have two choices: either follow his lead in it or figure out a way to forgo marital relations. But be warned, a frustrated man might look elsewhere if you keep putting him off. Good Luck, Lila"_

Christy frowned. "I always did think her advice was horrible. It's not really a solution to her problems"

Adelaide groaned. "Well, mother would completely agree with this advice. This is beyond ridiculous. It's her body too. If her body needs a break, then it needs a break" She paused. "Plus, she wouldn't have to forgo relations, entirely, to prevent a pregnancy. I mean maybe during her peak cycle time, but there are other options"

Christy turned from where she was pouring the water into mugs. "You should write"

Addie giggled. "No, that's silly"

"It is" Christy's face lit up. "But just for fun. What would you say?"

She stepped into the other room and got Adelaide a piece of paper. "Write a response. I want to read this"

Adelaide thought for a minute and then began writing. She wrote for five minutes and then handed it to her sister to inspect. Christy smiled at her. "This is _really_ good, Adelaide. You have a great writing style and the advice is really good"

"I'm sure it is not _that_ good" Addie said, "but I do think it is better than this person. Do you think Lila is really a man? Sure sounds like something a man would say"

"It does, doesn't it?" Christy nodded. "This is kind of fun, Adelaide. Why don't you respond to this one too?" She pointed to another question featured in the column.

"Why not?" Adelaide answered the question and handed it to Christy.

"We _have_ to mail this in" Christy said, adamantly.

She paused, considering it. "You really think so?"

"I do" Christy said. "I'll do it for you"

"Now why do I feel like this is one of those times like we were kids that you convinced me to do something and it ended up badly?"

She giggled. "I do feel like we are doing something clandestine"

"Well, daddy always did say we are trouble together" Addie pointed out, wryly. "But there is no harm in mailing it in...I'll just write a note saying I would like them to forward this to whoever wrote the letters in. I'm sure they have their name and addresses"

"I'm sure" Christy took it from her. "I'll send it in tomorrow"

* * *

A few weeks passed and Christy came to visit Adelaide. "Is Neil here?" she asked as she came in.

"No, why?" Adelaide asked. Christy pulled out an envelope. "This came for you"

"For me?" Adelaide wiped her hands on the towel as they sat down at the table, which Neil had completed. She ripped open the envelope as her mouth dropped open. She handed it to Christy.

"They want you to take over the column?" Christy's eyes were wide. "Even on a trial basis, this is amazing, Addie!"

"I was just fooling around when we sent that in" Adelaide said. "I don't believe they actually want me to take over. And here are more questions too"

"Your advice was really spot on" Christy told her, "I'm not surprised. And you said in your initial letter that you are a nurse, married with a child, so they know you have the experience to give good advice. They want you to also answer medical questions"

"This is silly" Addie said, shaking her head.

"Well, yes" Christy nodded. "But you have to do it"

"What?" Adelaide was aghast. "I can't do it"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one...Neil" She shifted. "I don't think he would agree with me doing it"

"But it is anonymous. Yes they would use your name, but there are tons of Addies these days. Nobody would know it was you. And Neil never reads this- he doesn't even know you read it. And plus some woman are too embarrassed to ask their doctor questions and you could really help them"

Adelaide titled her head. "Now, he would really disapprove of me giving medical advice so casually"

"Well, you could always in your answer refer them back to their doctor" Christy said. "Maybe just write it in a way that would put them at ease with seeing their doctor. Think of how many women you could help! This is so exciting!"

"But I'm helping women right here in the Cove" Adelaide pointed out. "It's not like I'm not entirely doing anything to contribute to the well being of society"

"Yes, but this is even more far reaching" Christy said. "And you told me just the other day that even with your role as a midwife, you are still bored and that you wish you were doing more. Here is the perfect thing to occupy your time"

"Well, I meant more as in helping Neil" Adelaide said. "I want to do research and surgeries and all sorts of medical things"

"But this could be rewarding too" Christy countered. "You could try it for a while and see"

"It was kind of fun answering the mail" Adelaide responded. "And you do know how I love to speak my mind"

Christy laughed. "I do. And I can help you. I'll edit for you and tell you what I think. Then, I'll mail it in...you can even say that I'm doing it, not you. It would be so fun for us to have a project we are working on together! I'm bored too now that Evelyn has taken over teaching. Oh, please, Sissy? Let's do this!"

"Do you think Neil will mind though?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't volunteer the information" Christy said, frankly. "You know how Neil is"

She frowned. "Well, we can just do it on the trial basis...if it becomes permanent, I will need to tell him. I'm not keeping this for him long term"

"So here you go!" Christy said, brightly. "And it's the perfect solution to what we have been feeling! And we get to do it together"

"Oh, Christy" Adelaide laughed. "You enthusiasm has always won be over every time..."

"That's what sisters are for" Christy replied, easily, patting her belly.

**A/N: ** So, I had been going back and forth with that idea for ages and decided to go for it...I decided that Christy and Adelaide needed some sisterly bonding and I could totally see Christy being enthusiastic over something like this (the same woman who asked people for donations seems like she would encourage something like this)...I also wanted to once again show Adelaide's independence because while she is conflicted about Neil essentially (whether intentionally or not) cutting her off from nursing besides midwifing and a bit insecure at how to navigate these waters, she still "progressive" for a woman. Anyway, hopefully the idea isn't too goofy...I was aiming for more humorous the conspiring sisters. Plus, Julia potentially finding out about what her daughters were up too was too good of an opportunity to pass up...Mama would have a fit...Would love to have thoughts...thanks to all who continue to read and review this story!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**:

With Christy's help, Adelaide began writing her column- the girls finding it rewarding and fun. It was very well received, much to Adelaide's amusement and Christy's delight. Adelaide still felt maybe she was doing something a bit wrong when it came to keeping it from Neil, but Christy's enthusiasm kind of won Adelaide over every time she had doubt...not unlike how they were as children.

Adelaide did have moments when she wondered what she was doing. She kept the house running, she kept her eye on the expectant mothers, she answered the letters for the magazine, yet still she was discontent. It had been several months and still no baby, which certainly not helping the situation. Neil sensed some sort of tension that he had no idea where it was coming from. He was busy between mentoring, researching, and caring for influx of illnesses that were hitting them early this year. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Adelaide seemed a bit off kilter, assuming that it would come out soon enough.

Late October and Neil and Dan made a trip to Lefty Branch to visit some ailing children. There was a chill in the air now and Adelaide tried to make sure the cabin was warm enough for Simon. True to his word, Neil had taught her how to keep the fire running and she found that it wasn't very hard to do as long as she didn't forget about it. She was just retrieving firewood when Bird's Eye Taylor hollered up to her.

"Needs the Doc" he yelled. "My boy is sick" He was supporting Lundy, practically dragging him along, his rifle in his other hand.

Adelaide's stomach flip-flopped. This was not good.

"Doc's gone, Mr. Taylor" Adelaide said. "To Lefty Branch. He's been gone for two days now. I have no idea when he will return"

"Then you gots to help hims, Mrs. Doc" Bird's Eye said.

"Bring him in here" Adelaide put Simon down in his crib and Mr. Taylor laid him on the bed in the lab.

"What's wrong, Lundy?"

"I aint havin no woman look afters me" Lundy protested and then howled in pain, his hand on his right side of his abdomen.

"Be quiets boy" Mr. Taylor snapped. "And show some respect to Mrs. Doc"

"That's alright, Mr. Taylor" Adelaide said, wryly. "I'm used to that mindset"

"I suspects you are, Mrs. Doc" Mr. Taylor replied.

Adelaide moved his hands gently from off his stomach and felt the spot.

"Any nausea? Vomiting?"

"Both" Mr. Taylor replied.

She frowned as she reached up to feel his head. She went to retrieve Simon's doctor bag and pulled out the thermometer, shaking it.

"Under your tongue" She said, her tone not allowing argument. "I want to help you, Lundy, but you need to try to cooperate for me" she said, her tone softer. She pulled out the thermometer after a minute. A fever.

Lundy cried out in pain again and Adelaide's stomach sunk. She felt it again, just to confirm what she was thinking. Definitely inflamed. It truly was a classic case of appendicitis.

"I'm going to the call the mission and see if I can get help" she told him, quietly.

Bird's Eye shook his head. "Miss Henderson left. It's only Preacher and Miz Christy there"

"Alright" she stood. "Mr. Taylor, I believe Lundy has what is called an appendicitis"

"What do ye do for thats?"

"Well, the proper treatment would be surgery. If left at this stage, it could burst and then..."

"My boy would die?"

She nodded.

"Then ye have to fix him, Mrs. Doc" Mr. Taylor said. "Ye fixed Jarvis's wife. Ye can fix my boy"

"It's an entirely different situation" Adelaide told him, quietly. "And David was there to help. I'm all alone. And the Doc was awfully angry about that as well."

"I'll helps" Bird's Eye said, his eyes meeting hers. "Fix my boy." He paused, "and we'll tell the Doc that I left ye no choice, If ye are aworrin about that"

"I'm not worried about the Doc" Adelaide said, honestly. "I'm worried that something will happen to Lundy when I operate and I won't know how to handle it. I've watched, but that's different than actually doing"

"But ye justs says that somethin will happen to him if ye don't" Mr. Taylor was determined. "I won't hold it against ye if the boy dies, Miz Addie"

"Ahh" Lundy groaned. "She's a woman, Pa"

"But she's gonna save your life son, so hesh up" Bird's Eye retorted, heatedly. Adelaide had no idea where this confidence of his was coming from...seemed totally opposite than mountain man mentality but she was not going to question it.

"Very well" Adelaide said. "Will you fetch me some water please? We need to start boiling it. And we need to disinfect the table"

They got to work and Mr. Taylor, true to his word, helped Adelaide through the surgery, following her orders explicitly. Midway Simon started screaming and Adelaide glanced at Bird's Eye.

"I'll go get the young'un, Miz Addie" he said. "If ye don't minds"

"Please" Adelaide said and continued to work, deep in concentration.

That was that sight that Neil arrived home to see- Bird's Eye Taylor walking back and forth on the porch with a quiet Simon, his little hands on Bird's Eye's shoulders. The babe was wide-eyed and silent as if he knew it wasn't time to test his limits.

"Howdy Doc" Bird's Eye nodded to him.

"What's going on here?" Neil asked.

"Mrs. Doc is fixin my boy" Bird's Eye said. "And I made her, so don't ye go and give her a hard time, ye hear?"

Neil grunted and entered the cabin.

"Adelaide MacNeill, what the hell are you doing?" Neil's voice was stern.

"I had no choice" Adelaide said as she continued to work. "His appendix was about to burst, Neil. We were lucky we got to it in time. You should look at this"

Neil began to scrub his hands vigorously and then moved behind her. "Let me take over now"

She frowned...she had almost thought that he would have allowed her to finish with him supervising, but he didn't. "I'm almost done, but if that's what you want to do"

"Go wash up and take the babe. I'm sure he is hungry"

"But he isn't crying" Adelaide protested, but at Neil's look, she stopped arguing. She washed up quickly and thoroughly before heading outside.

"Mr. Taylor" Adelaide stepped onto the porch. "Thank you so much for watching Simon"

He nodded. "It be my pleasure. He's a fine young'un, Miz Addie. How's my boy?" He handed Adelaide the baby.

"Doc is just finishing up" Adelaide said, "he should be able to tell you more probably in about a half an hour"

He nodded. "Thank ye, Miz Addie"

Adelaide came inside with Simon and Neil looked at her. "Get what you need for the babe and take it upstairs. I'll move the crib up after I'm done here"

"Are you banishing me upstairs, Doctor?" Adelaide asked, frowning.

"Just do it" Neil replied. "This is no place for the babe"

He did have a point about that. Adelaide went into the lab and got Simon's clothes and some toys before heading upstairs. She fed and changed the baby and played with him on their bed. About an hour later, Neil came upstairs, carrying Simon's crib into their room.

"Thanks" Adelaide said. "He needs to go to bed, I think. I'll put him to bed and then try to fix us something for supper" She paused, "Is Lundy okay?"

"He'll be fine" Neil said. "Of course you now have the privilege of nursing him back to health"

She smiled, as she began to undress Simon, changing his diaper. "We'll be fine. I deal with _you_ all the time, I dare say, Lundy is nothing in comparison to you when you get your temper up...speaking of that, _is_ your temper up?"

"I think Bird's Eye Taylor would shoot me if I dare speak against you now" Neil said, dryly. "You have a new admirer, Adelaide"

"Really?" Adelaide glanced up at him, before looking down to button up Simon's clothes.

"Aye" Neil nodded. "He's quite taken with you and the babe"

"Well, okay" Adelaide said, not sure how to respond to that as she wrapped the baby in a blanket. "I'm going to make supper now" She held Simon up to Neil. "Say goodnight to Papa, Simon"

Simon held out his arms for Neil, which made Neil smile for the first time since coming home as he took him. "I'll put him to bed, Addie, you go make supper for us"

She nodded. She reached the door and turned around, "are you sure you aren't in a silent temper?"

"My tempers are rarely silent, lass" Neil retorted and Adelaide studied him.

"Sometimes you do sulk, dear" she replied. "Just remember that Lundy could have died. Action is usually better than inaction and I did witness you perform the appendectomy on Zady last year and Simon used to let me help him as well- I saw a few"

"Well, you didn't exactly get to finish helping" Neil answered. "And I will make no qualms about it- I don't like you taking such liberty in treating my patients"

"Well, when you learn to replicate yourself so you can be in five places at once, I wouldn't dare" Adelaide said. "I don't understand how you could prefer to let someone die than have me attempt treatment"

"Adelaide, you aren't trained as a doctor" Neil reminded her, his voice condescending which caused Adelaide's temper to snap.

"I know" she nodded. "Okay, next time, I'll let your patients die and see how you like it. I'm going to go make your supper"

"Lass..." Neil groaned and Adelaide turned.

"Don't" She said. "I'm in a mood now and if you know what's good for you, you will back off, doctor"

"Where do you get off telling me to back off, woman?" Neil thundered. "I'm not in the wrong here" His eyes narrowed. "You, yet again, have done things completely unprofessional and irresponsible and then I'm the bad guy for questioning you about it?"

"Unprofessional?" Adelaide stared at him. "Irresponsible?"

"You heard me" Neil retorted, putting Simon down in his crib, who immediately sat up and stared at the two of them.

"He would have died, Neil. Did you see his appendix?" Adelaide put her hand on her hip. "Are you seriously telling me that I did the wrong thing?"

"I am" Neil said, firmly. "You were over your head and the thing is you don't even realize how much so. From now on, we are implementing a new rule- you will not touch a patient unless I or Dan Scott is present, Adelaide, do you hear me?"

She froze. "Are you seriously punishing me for this? He would have died. This is beyond ridiculous, Neil. Are you even listening to yourself? Is it that I am a woman? Considering that Bird's Eye Taylor didn't have a problem with it, I dare say you should get over yourself"

"It's not about me. It's about you" Neil said, quietly. "And you don't understand your limitations. Watching is different than doing. It was pure luck that you were successful for Ruth Tatum's caesarean and just now"

"It wasn't just luck, Neil" Adelaide retorted. "Simon..."

"Don't start with Simon" Neil snapped.

"No, listen to me!" Adelaide responded, adamantly. "Simon allowed a more hands on approach for me during surgeries in the office. That's why the rest of the medical community in Asheville basically ridiculed him and censored him for it. If I didn't feel like I could do this, I would have never..."

"You are overly confident of your abilities" Neil retorted, evenly. "One day it's going to bite us, Adelaide"

"I see" She stared at him before retorting calmly, "I'm going for a walk. Cook your own supper, Neil" She walked over to Simon's crib and reached for him, but Neil pulled her away.

"Oh no, you don't" Neil said. "The babe stays here. It's his bedtime. You can go off and have your fit, but you will not interrupt his schedule"

"Fine" she snapped.

"It's dark, take a lantern" he snapped back.

"Don't wait up" Adelaide retorted.

She walked for what seemed like hours and when she returned, Neil was sitting at their table, waiting for her.

"I may have spoken in anger to you, Addie" Neil told her as she sat down beside him. "Apparently I was in a temper"

She bit her lip. "Is that a sorry?"

He nodded, "I was wrong to speak to you that way. Bird's Eye told me you were hesitant, but he told you that he wanted you to try if he was going to die anyway. His appendix did look like it was about to burst."

"Okay, I'm going to bed, Neil" Neil reached for her hand, but she moved it away quickly.

Neil paused. "Why do I feel like this is not over?"

"Don't be silly. Of course it is over. You apologized, I forgave you...the end" Adelaide said, lightly.

He stood. "Adelaide, please don't do that"

"Do what?" Adelaide asked.

"There are times when things get uncomfortable for you that you resort to your upbringing and the fake niceties that you were taught to act with then deal with your feelings. I'd rather you be real with me than act like your mother when upset"

"My mother?" Adelaide frowned. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I think you are overestimating my abilities" she glared at him. "don't worry, it happens to the best of us"

He frowned. "That was well-deserved, lass" he retorted, softly.

"Darn right it was"

Neil looked stricken. "I have never heard you curse before"

"See, you _have_ overestimated my abilities to act like a lady" She said, in that same sweet voice that sounded exactly like Julia when she was annoyed. "Good night, Neil. Sleep well" She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

And it was then that Neil knew he was totally and completely sunk with his wife.

* * *

Neil couldn't complain. He had profusely apologized the next morning again and Adelaide told him to stop apologizing and that it was over. But he couldn't deny, there was something off about his wife. She nursed Lundy back to health, following his directions to a tee, exhibiting patience, yet firmness with her charge's surliness that impressed him. Bird's Eye took him home a week later and things got back to normal. She cooked him dinner, did his laundry, and cleaned his house. She laughed with him over something funny Simon was doing. She allowed him to make love to her, but in a lot of ways the intimacy was lost between them. She was more reserved, but she hid it well in that practiced way that he knew her mother had trained her for. Still, he knew there was a distance there. He questioned, she denied it. Over and over again, so he dropped it.

Adelaide tried earnestly to push aside her hurt feelings. After all, he did apologize. But his message was clear. She was to stay out of his doctoring. And she didn't marry him because he was a doctor, who she could share her love of medicine with. That was just an added bonus. She married him because he was her best friend and he was a good man- the best man she knew. She could be happy being his wife and the midwife of the Cove. She would. She continued to respond to the letters for the journal- the response was huge. And she continued to keep it from him. Somehow she felt like he was wronging him by doing so, but still, she couldn't help bring herself for the argument and Neil's instance that she part from the one thing that made her feel like she had a brain and value in this world.

He had come home to rest late in November, a seeming reprieve of the busyness of the past weeks. He slept all afternoon, woke for supper and went back to sleep, exhausted. He stirred and woke when Adelaide came to bed, now more awake to have his wife that he had barely seen in the past few weeks curl up beside him.

"Adelaide" Neil reached to pull her closer, settling her in his arms. "I missed you, lass. I'm sorry I was gone so much"

"Your patients come first" Adelaide said, "Simon and I have been just fine"

"Actually" Neil moved her so he could see her, the full moon allowing quite a bit of light into the room, "you come first, love. You and Simon. I didn't mean to neglect you"

"No neglect" Adelaide assured him. "I have missed you too, though"

"Are you tired now?" Neil asked, pulling a few strands of her hair through his fingers, rubbing the ends with his thumb.

"Not particularly" Adelaide asked, "why do you ask?"

He kissed her, making no qualms about his intent. Adelaide pulled away after a few minutes, breathless.

"Now is not a good time for that, Neil" Adelaide told him, quietly.

"Because..."

"No baby again this month" she responded, apologetically.

"I've been gone quite a bit these past few weeks, I can't say that is surprising" Neil said.

"I'm really sorry though, we did make love some this month, so I know that must be disappointing for you"

"Don't worry about me" Neil told her, thumbing her cheek. "How do you feel about it?"

"Frustrated. Worried" She sighed. "I don't understand why it is taking so long. I mean you are gone a lot but when you are home, we always have sex...I mean, I think more than a lot of normal couples and it just astounds me that I'm not pregnant yet"

"We just haven't hit your cycle right, Addie" Neil told her, seriously. "We know we can both conceive, we just have to let it happen. It took a while for you and Simon to get the babe, remember...it's isn't all that abnormal"

"Well" Adelaide frowned, "I know you have thought that and I didn't feel like I should discuss that part of Simon and my private life with you, but now that you mention it, we _were_ taking precautions up until about two months before he died"

"Really?" Neil asked, shocked. "I did always assume that you were trying. I never thought otherwise. Simon made it clear to me since I met you both that he wanted a child with you"

"He did want one" Adelaide sighed. "But after my miscarriage, I panicked about getting pregnant again. I just needed time to feel ready again. Simon understood so when we were actually not trying to prevent it..."

"You got pregnant soon after" Neil finished for her. "I see"

"We weren't actively trying, so I was still surprised, but yes..."

"I still doubt there is anything wrong" Neil said, rubbing her leg absently. "But sometimes it is harder to conceive your second child, even more than the first. If it would make you feel better, I can examine you once your cycle ends so that we can rule out certain causes"

"Oh, no thank you" She shook her head. "I'm fine"

"Adelaide"

"Awkward" she scrunched her nose.

"A bit" Neil admitted. "For you, mainly. But..." he reached for her hand. "Do you have any pain or anything I should know about? Spotting? Anything that would indicate a problem?"

She twisted and sat up. "Let's not talk about this. I don't want a doctor right now"

"Spotting?" Neil pressed, reading her easily.

"For the past two months in the middle of my cycle"

"Adelaide" Neil chided. "Why would you not say anything?"

"It's normal"

"It _could_ be normal" Neil frowned.

"I think it is" Adelaide's face flushed. "Listen, I don't want to know if there is, anyway"

"Lass" Neil sighed, "if there is something wrong, it should be taken care of"

"Let's wait a little longer, love, okay?" she said, "as you said, I doubt there is. It's my body too. I know you are a doctor and all, but that doesn't mean you can make medical decisions for me. I should still have choices"

"Alright" Neil conceded. "But if it continues more than another month, I'm checking you over. You are right. It is probably nothing"

"Breastfeeding and stress is probably messing with my body" Adelaide said, softly.

"Stress?" Neil inquired and Adelaide shrugged.

"Okay, lay back down" Neil pulled her down and she turned back towards him, him moving his hand to rest on her hip.

They were quiet for a few moments before Adelaide spoke, her voice soft and unsure. "Neil, do you suppose that maybe..." she paused, "maybe God doesn't want us to have a baby?"

He frowned. "What are you getting at, lass?"

"I've just felt so restless lately" Adelaide admitted. "Maybe I'm causing this..."

"I noticed you haven't seemed quite like yourself" Neil said, patting her hip. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. "I don't know if I could piece it into words quite yet..."

"Why don't you try?" Neil said, his tone not allowing room for argument.

She swallowed. "Christy and I...we are maybe doing something you wouldn't like"

"Woah" Neil sat up, surprised. He expected her to say how hurt she was over what the Lundy situation and how she never got past it. What was she up to? "What sorts of trouble have you and your sister cooked up now?" he demanded.

"I don't really want to tell you, Neil" Adelaide said, frowning at his reaction. "I don't want to get into another fight with you over it. We are enjoying this" she searched for right word, "project of ours, but I fear you wouldn't approve"

"And whatever you are doing makes you feel a wee bit guilty?" he asked.

She nodded. "When I think of how you wouldn't approve...and keeping something from you" she admitted.

"Is it illegal?" He asked, sternly.

"Of course not" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "It's not like we are brewing moonshine or whatever. Give us some credit"

"That I'd love to see" Neil chuckled as he poked her, playfully. "I do know that Bird's Eye Taylor has become your new friend and I'm pretty sure he is good at stilling, maybe he taught you a few things"

Adelaide giggled. "Stop that"

He grinned, his face lighting up. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while, Adelaide"

She reached to tuck her hand in his and he squeezed it.

"Is it immoral?"

"Nope"

"Then you can choose whether or not to tell me, especially if it something between you and your sister" Neil said. "But, Adelaide, just because you are afraid I am going to put my foot down with you and tell you not to do whatever this is, isn't just cause to keep things from me"

"That's true enough" Adelaide acknowledged.

"But I doubt God is punishing you from keeping it from me" Neil said.

She nodded. "Are you really okay with me not telling you about this?"

He stared at her, the moonlight coming through their window. "Not particularly" he said honestly, "the thought of you not being forthright with me about everything in our life makes me pause, but you have to get to the point that you are willing to give me the benefit of the doubt and trust me that I only have your best interest in my heart"

She nodded. "You just are so busy, I don't want to tension between us. You need to focus on your work, love"

Neil put his finger under her chin to tilt her head up, "That is awfully convenient, my wife"

"Perhaps" Adelaide sighed. "I will tell you soon though. Just let me have a little more fun with it"

"You know I could approve and this could all be foolishness" Neil told her.

"True" They feel quiet and Neil sighed and reached to pull her close to him, but she was stiff in his arms. "Relax, sweetheart, I'm really not upset"

She sighed and relaxed a little.

"What else is it?" Neil asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you feel restless, but what you just told me wouldn't cause you to be restless. So what is?"

She wanted to tell him that she was discontent by the way he shut her off from nursing, but she felt horribly selfish to do so. She wanted to tell him that the stung of what he said after Lundy's surgery still haunted her, causing her to withdraw from him, but he had apologized. Both of those things were problems with her, not him. "I don't know"

"You do" Neil said. "Why do you push me away? You have for weeks and every time I question you on it, you deny it, but the distance is there, lass. What is it?"

She paused. "I don't know"

"Is that all you can say to me right now?" Neil asked.

"I don't know" Adelaide said, dryly and Neil laughed.

"Adelaide, you are my wife and I love you" Neil said, squeezing her tightly. "If you are unhappy, I want to know. If I have hurt you, I want to know. Please"

"I'm not truly unhappy, Neil" Adelaide's voice was quiet. "I'm just need to sort through a through things...it's not your fault. When you are here, I am a whole lot happier than when you are gone, but that is to be expected"

"Aye" Neil responded. "Are you lonely? Even with the babe?"

"Simon isn't exactly a stimulating conversationalist...even though his mamas melt my heart"

He laughed.

"I don't sleep well when you are gone, either" Adelaide admitted. "The wind that whips through the cabin at night...I spook myself out sometimes, especially after that storm"

"I know" Neil said, softly. "I'm sorry, love"

"Not your fault" Adelaide said.

"Are you still worried about winter?" Neil asked.

"It seems that Bird's Eye has taken to keeping us well stocked in firewood the minute we get low when you are gone" Adelaide said. "Did you tell him I was worried about it?"

"No" Neil shook his head. "I guess he is just looking after you. Take it as a compliment, Addie. That man doesn't like many people. Opal, Aunt Hattie and you seem like the three people he can tolerate round here"

"I know he isn't a very nice man, but he is kind to me" Adelaide said, softly. She bit her lip and Neil gazed at her gently.

"What can I do for you, Adelaide?"

"Continue to love me" Addie said, softly. "And the rest we can sort out later..."

He began to kiss her and Adelaide squeaked in protest, but he hushed her. "I know, just kissing, I missed this though, so you have to give me something"

She humored him, but he could tell it wasn't heartfelt.

Finally he pulled away, twisting a lock of her hair with his finger. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

"Of course" Adelaide smiled. "It was such a beautiful night"

"We connected" Neil said. "And part of the reason why you did is because you ceased from holding back from me. You were you—you allowed me to love you openly and you returned it. I want that back"

She reached to touch his face. "You don't think we have that anymore?" her voice was small.

"I think you are more reserved...less open"

"When we make love?"

"Aye"

She frowned. "Are you not happy with me?"

"I am mostly" Neil tried to reassure her. "I just think we could be happier. I think you could. Will you try?"

"I am happy you are home" Adelaide said, reaching to put her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Then act like it, love" Neil said, he whispered.

"I'll try"

He kissed her again and she began to kiss him back, trying to forge again their connection.

* * *

In early December, she went to go see Aunt Hattie to talk it over with her. She needed to talk to someone who understood both her and Neil well. Aunt Hattie listened patiently to all that Addie had to say.

"Neil and I are struggling, Aunt Hattie" she began honestly, "well, more me than Neil"

"Tell me about" Hattie said, quietly, "I'd love to listen"

"I've been discontent for a while in just being a wife and a mother" Adelaide began quietly. "I love medicine. Simon really nurtured that and he made me a big part of his practice. I was really active in Asheville and I miss that"

"Is Neil not allowing you to do any nursing?" Hattie asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure if he even realizes that is happening" Adelaide admitted. "It happened so naturally with him mentoring Dan Scott and the thing is that he seems content with separating his practice from his home"

"I thought you were midwifing" Hattie commented.

"I am" Addie replied, "and it's going well, but I still find myself needing more. I want to help people. I have always wanted to be a doctor and while I'm happy to be Neil's wife, he promised when we got married that he would help me find the balance when I said I needed more than to just stay home and care for his children. But now that we are married, that's all I'm doing. I had to suggest being a midwife so I would get to practice medicine some and even then I had to convince Neil that I could do it even if I do get pregnant"

"I see"

Adelaide frowned, "And we haven't gotten pregnant yet and I know Neil is disappointed each month. He says to not worry about him, but he wants a child of his own and what if we can never have one?"

"It's still early yet" Hattie told her gently, "I wouldn't worry on that quite yet. And if you are frettin about all of this, that could be making it harder for you to have a babe"

"I know" Adelaide sighed. "And I was dealing with all these feelings, but Aunt Hattie, I was dealing with them and then Lundy Taylor happened"

"Bird's Eye told me that you saved Lundy's life" Aunt Hattie said, quietly. "He has become right fond of you"

She nodded. "But Neil...after he caught me in the middle of trying to remove his appendix, he said some things...he implied I was lucky that I haven't ended up killing them and that I didn't understand my limits. He accused me of being reckless and impulsive and told me in no uncertain terms to stay away from his patients"

"Oh child" Aunt Hattie reached to take her hand. "That must have cut deep considering all you were thinking on before"

Adelaide fought tears. "He apologized, of course, later, but ever since then, I haven't wanted to be close to him. I struggle even being around him at times"

"He broke your trust" Hattie said softly. "Does he realize?"

"I think he does" Adelaide's voice was hoarse. "He's asked me time and time if I am okay and I brush him off" She paused, "And then there is what I'm keeping from him..."

"What is that?"

"Oh, Christy and I have just been writing an advice column for a ladies' journal" Adelaide retorted. "It's really not a big deal"

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why haven't you told Neil?"

"Because I'm afraid he will make me stop and it's one of the things I'm doing that makes me feel like I have worth"

Hattie pondered it. "Here's a question for you. What advice would you give yourself if you wrote in?"

Adelaide stopped to think. She sighed, "I would tell them that a marriage has to be based on honesty and trust or it isn't much of a marriage. I would say to talk to their husband, especially if they seem so willing to work it out"

"Exactly" Hattie patted her hand. "You know what to do, Adelaide. Stop pushing Neil away though" She paused, "I reckon I should tell you that Neil has been to see me quite often"

"Is he unhappy in our marriage?" Adelaide asked, softly.

"He thinks you aren't the same person he married" Hattie told her.

"And he is wondering if I am more like Margaret than he initially thought?" Adelaide paused, her lip trembling, "Was he happier with Margaret?"

"They had their happy times and their unhappy times, just like you are having" Hattie told her, quietly. "Marriage is hard, Addie, and first year of marriage is tough. There were so many times I ran home cryin to my mama over a fight that Timothy and I had. But you have to commit to workin through it together"

She nodded. "I'll talk to him soon"

"Ye do that, Miz Addie" She squeezed her hand. "No use bottlin it all up inside anymore"

"My mother would say it's good to put on appearances" Adelaide countered, with a smile.

"Well" Hattie retorted gently, "Neil did say that you were actin more like your mama than he had ever seen from you before"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "Oh that's not good. He actually said I was acting like mother?" She paused, "My mother is sweet at times"

"Yes" Hattie chuckled, "but he wasn't talkin on that"

"Oh dear" Adelaide frowned. "Well, now I suppose I really must talk to him soon"

Hattie smiled. "You and him will work it out and be stronger for this, Addie. That man is hopelessly in love with you. Its tearin up his soul to see you do this to you and to him"

"Really?"

She nodded.

Adelaide stood and went to bend down and kiss Hattie's cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Hattie. I love you"

"Why, I loves ye too, child" Hattie said and Adelaide felt much better for talking it over with Aunt Hattie and determined to confide in Neil...but before she could talk to Neil, her mother and father came to the Cove, bringing with them a whole new set of complications.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **A nice long chapter...happier days are ahead...promise. :-)

**Chapter 28**:

In December, David's mother came to stay at the mission, determined to stay through Christy's confinement and meet her grandchild. Little did they know that she had been in contact with Julia and the two women conspired to bring a doctor from Asheville to deliver Christy's baby. Christy was horrified when William and Julia arrived with Edward Shaw in tow, who wanted to consult with Christy and then come back later around Christy's due date. Christy was so upset by their meddling that Adelaide ended up being called right away to calm her sister down.

"Adelaide" Edward greeted her on the porch. "You are a sight for sore eyes"

She grinned. "You should have known that conspiring with my mother against me and my sister would only mean trouble for you, Ed, even if they are paying you handsomely for it"

She reached to give clasp his outstretched hand. "It is so good to see you though, I have to admit" She juggled Simon on her hip. "It's been too long"

"Is this Simon?" Edward smiled at the baby, patting his head. "I can't believe he is almost a year. He looks just like his father" A shadow came over his countenance and Adelaide nodded.

"I told you he did"

"You were right" Edward said, quietly. "Simon would have loved the boy. He was always talking about how he couldn't wait to be a father"

Adelaide's lip quivered. "And he would have been such an amazing father too" She teared up.

"Will you take me to his grave, later, Addie?" Edward asked. "I'd like to see it. He was like a brother to me and I feel like I never got to say goodbye"

She nodded. "Of course. Now, let's go see my sister and see if I can get her calm enough for you to do your job"

"You were always the best nurse in all of North Carolina and now I can see extends to the whole of Tennessee" Edward replied.

Adelaide laughed. "Spoken like a man who needs my help"

"Indeed"

Adelaide came into the mission house and was greeted by Julia who was wringing her hands.

"She kicked us all out" she said, exasperated. "I simply don't understand"

She handed Simon to Julia. "Mother, this is _completely_ unacceptable" she said, glaring at her. "Christy deserves a choice in the matter" Adelaide said. "She is an adult and she can decide who will provide her medical care. And her getting upset at this stage in her pregnancy is not good for her or her baby"

"But we only thought..." Julia shifted Simon as he started to cry and reach his arms back out for Addie, "that with Doctor MacNeill being so busy if something went wrong, I mean, there would be no one here to handle it. We were trying to be cautious"

Adelaide reached back for Simon, who quieted down.

"But Adelaide has handled all sorts of problems since she has become the midwife here" David said, quietly. "Christy feels more comfortable with her sister. You and Mother should not have interfered. Here Addie, I'll take Simon"

She nodded. "Go to Uncle David, Simon and do be good"

"He'll be great" David said as he swung him up and he started to giggle.

"Wait" Edward stopped her and turned to Addie, "_you_ are the midwife here?"

"Well, yes" Adelaide's face flushed.

"Adelaide MacNeill" Julia titled her head. "You are not delivering your sister's baby. That is entirely not proper for a woman of..."

"Oh my goodness, mother" Adelaide groaned, interrupting her. "You and father wanted me to intern at the maternity hospital and now years later, it's not proper for me to be a midwife when I am married and actually have had a baby? Make up your mind, why don't you?" Adelaide demanded with a toss of her head.

"If it was up to me, you would do no nursing at all" Julia retorted hotly.

"Well, then I guess it is good that it is not up to you" Adelaide countered.

"We'll talk on this later" Julia said. "Let's go see your sister"

"No, mother, I will go see my sister" Adelaide retorted. "You can stay here" She turned to Edward. "Let's go, Dr. Shaw. We'll talk to Christy and see what she wants to do"

He nodded and picked up his doctor's bag from against the wall. Adelaide knocked on the door to her sister's room, "Christy, it's me. Can we come in?"

"Come on in, Addie" Christy called.

Adelaide went to sit next to Christy on her bed. "First of all, how are you feeling besides annoyed at Mother and Mrs. Grantland?"

"I'm exhausted and moody" Christy said, "and I can't believe I have another month of this. And I'm just so mad at mother, I can't think straight"

Adelaide rubbed her arm, comfortingly. "That's completely normal to feel exhausted and overwhelmed. When I was pregnant with Simon that last month, I was driving myself...and Neil to distraction with my restlessness"

"I remember" Christy said with a smile.

"I'll deal with our mother for you, but in the meantime, I want you consider having Ed look you over"

"Why?" Christy asked, with a glance at Ed, who she knew quite well from Asheville, him being Simon's best friend. "If something goes wrong, Neil can handle it, Adelaide, I have complete confidence in him and in you"

"As do I" Addie nodded, "but part of Mother's logic is true, having another doctor on hand would be even safer. You know how spread thin Neil is, I can't guarantee he will be close by. I know he will do everything to get to you, but I can't tell you with 100% certainty that he will able to be here in time. And while I have handled emergency situations, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself"

"What would you do if you were me?" Christy asked.

"Be stubborn" Adelaide laughed. "No offense, Doctor Shaw"

"None taken, Adelaide" Edward replied, easily. "I seem to remember that about you. Simon had a lot of hand holding to do when I treated you"

"Isn't that the truth?" Adelaide smiled. "but you are much more reasonable than me and Edward is a great doctor. He handled my miscarriage well. And he tends to be more like Simon than old fashioned like Doctor Grant"

"Thank God mother knew better to bring him" Christy said with a huff. "I suppose you are right, Adelaide. And it would make mother and David's mother feel so much better. But I want you here when I deliver"

"Every step of the way, Sissy" Adelaide nodded.

"Your sister can even take the lead, Christy" Ed offered. "I'll only step in if need be"

"It seems kind of silly that you will come all this way for that"

He shrugged. "I need a paid vacation"

"In January in Cutter Gap" Christy asked, with a laugh. "They must be paying you will"

"Well" Adelaide stood up. "I will go get you some water, Doctor. I'll be right back"

"Thank you, Adelaide"

Edward looked Christy over and declared she and the baby were doing well. Adelaide suggested that Christy take a nap before dinner and she pulled Edward aside to take him to Simon's grave as was leaving tomorrow. She asked her mother to keep her eye on Simon, which she agreed.

Afterwards, he walked back slowly with her. "I have to confess I'm surprised that you are the midwife here"

"I'm not sure why it would be surprising" Adelaide shivered and pulled her coat closer around her. "It seemed logical with my experience. I offered to do so and so far it has been going well. It is very rewarding work"

"I do hope I'm not overstepping" Edward told her, glancing over at her, "and if I am, forgive me, but Simon went to battle for you, Adelaide, with the doctors in Asheville. I don't understand why this is what you have chosen for yourself. Doesn't it make his efforts seem pointless?"

"Pointless?" She stopped walking and turned to him, with a frown. "How so?"

"I don't wish to overstep"

"Well, now, I think you must" Adelaide said, titling her head, inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"Simon told me you hated the maternity hospital and that is one of the reasons he took you away because you were better than to be stuck there. He mentored you. He was ridiculed for you. And I know you thought that he didn't care, but Adelaide, he cared. It was a sacrifice- one he was willing to do for you. And what do you do? The moment he died, you went back to being that same Adelaide you were before you married him- trapped in the expectations of others"

"I didn't know you were so forward thinking, Ed" Adelaide said, dryly. She played absently with the ends of her knit scarf.

"Simon was my friend, Addie" Edward said, "and he shielded a lot from you. But in a lot of ways, he was right. You are smart enough that you should be doing more than just delivering babies." He turned to her. "You finished his last journal article, didn't you? He had told me he was working on it when he left Asheville and then a year later it is published. He wouldn't have time to finish it. You did that and you know what, Adelaide? It was really quite good."

She bit her lip and he continued, "You married another doctor, why isn't he supporting your dreams?"

"Neil does support my dreams" Adelaide retorted. "You don't know him and you don't realize this situation here. It's hard here and Neil has his plate full"

"Yet, I met Dan Scott earlier before you arrived" Edward countered. "If your husband has time to mentor a black man than surely he would have ample time to mentor his wife if she wanted it"

She paused, swallowing hard. "Thank you for your concern, Edward. I know you mean well, but..." she twisted her hands, "it really is none of your business"

"I know" Edward said, quietly. "I'm sorry if I distressed you"

"No matter" Adelaide said, lightly. "So, you will return in a few weeks and stay until the baby is born?"

Edward nodded. "I believe that is the plan. It is good seeing you, Adelaide. You are looking quite well these days"

"That's kind of you to say" Adelaide smiled. "And thank you for your words. I will take them into consideration. I don't want to live my life in a way that would dishonor Simon's memory"

"You could never dishonor that man" Edward responded, kindly. "He was hopelessly in love with you, Adelaide. I do miss him"

She nodded, "me too" They were silent for a few minutes before Adelaide inquired after his patients, which used to be Simon's, Edward taking over Simon's practice upon his death.

He filled her in on a few patients he knew she was close to, before adding, "The women especially have talked nonstop about the advice they have gotten from a certain woman journal's advice column"

Adelaide was taken aback, "Oh, really?" she kept her voice calm, but Edward looked to her, shocked, reading her expression easily.

"Adelaide?" He smirked at her. "I never thought you, with living out here, could be behind _Ask Addie,_ though it is on the whole very good advice from what my patients have shown me."

"Don't tell my mother" Adelaide entreated.

"I wouldn't dare" Edward responded, "though the fireworks would be something to witness, indeed"

"Indeed"

* * *

Edward left the next morning. Adelaide came by in the afternoon to check on Christy and also to make supper for them all and was greeted at the door by Julia, who took her arm and practically pulled her into the living room.

"Sit down, Adelaide"

"What is it, mother?" Adelaide sighed at the very annoyed look on her mother's face. She unbuttoned her coat and shrugged it off then sat Simon on her lap and began to take off his coat. "What did I do now?"

Julia reached for the magazine on the table and handed it to her. "What is _this_?"

Adelaide looked over the ladies' journal. "It's the ladies' journal Christy subscribes to. What does it look like?"

"Don't play innocent with me, young lady. Does your husband know that you have become a writer?"

"Mother, this is silly. You really think that I wrote this?" Adelaide bounced Simon on her knee.

"Stop lying to me, Adelaide. You were always terrible at that" Julia reprimanded. "This is you. I know it"

"There are tons of people that this could be, mother. And I'm a nurse not a writer"

She stared at her. "Even though you married a country doctor, Adelaide, you are still a woman of considerable means and social standing."

"I'm pretty confident I lost my social standing when I married Neil and decided to live out here." Adelaide said, dryly, "Or became a nurse in the first place."

Julia ignored her. "_This_ is entirely not proper"

She frowned. "I hardly think it is improper"

"It is very much improper" Julia hissed. "The things it discusses" she tried to compose herself, "No woman, certainly not a daughter of mine, should discuss openly"

Adelaide picked back up the journal and read over it again, having to raise it higher as Simon tried to grab it. "Oh, because it talked about a woman's cycle and sex?"

"Adelaide" Julia flung up her hands. "You have become practically wild since living here"

"Such an exaggeration, mother, but if you say so" Adelaide retorted.

"And besides all of that" Julia stared at her, firmly, "Women should not be writers"

She shrugged. "Okay. Women should not be writers or doctors or nurses. I understand, but I still don't see how this has anything to do with me"

"You are still denying that this is you?" Julia demanded.

"Mother, seriously?" Adelaide laughed. "Stop, this is getting ridiculous. First it was arguing with me because I'm going to deliver Christy's baby..."

"You are not delivering your sister's baby. I am quite set on that"

"You have no choice in the matter, mother" Adelaide retorted, hotly. "I convinced Christy to let Edward attend her, but I will be there and I will take the lead. Ed can step in if there are complications"

"That is not happening, Adelaide"

"Well, considering that Christy wants it to, I think it is" Adelaide countered. "And she is still pretty upset with you, so you better be careful, or she won't want you there"

"I'm her mother, of course, I have to be there" Julia retorted. "She needs my support"

"She needs your support, not your criticism" Adelaide told her. "And she needs me too. That's her choice"

"We'll see" Julia replied, "What about this?" she pointed to the magazine.

Adelaide shrugged. "From what I gather, it is on the whole very good advice. This Addie person is quite brilliant if I do say so myself"

"Adelaide Huddleston Napier MacNeill, it _is_ you" Julia said, angrily. "You will cease writing this immediately"

"You can think what you want, mother" Adelaide shrugged. "I'm done arguing with you about this"

"I don't know why Doctor MacNeill is tolerating this behavior from you..." Julia said, exasperated. "He has never seemed to be one to put up with foolishness from anyone"

"Don't bring Neil into this, Mother" Adelaide gently untangled Simon's grip on her hair. "It has nothing to do with him"

"Doctor MacNeill is very much a part of this. It seems to me that you sometimes use illustrations from your married life. I wonder if your husband would appreciate that. Knowing Neil, I think not"

"Mother" Adelaide grunted.

"I know. It's not you. Still" Julia reached for the journal. "Let's see if Doctor MacNeill thinks this is you. I think I hear him riding up"

Adelaide frowned and was about to respond when Neil entered the mission. "Give me that back, mother" Adelaide snapped at her. "Now"

"Hmm" Julia stood with it. "Just what I suspected"

Neil paused at the very tense moment that he was walking into. "Adelaide"

She turned to him. "Hello Neil"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his voice light.

"Nothing" Adelaide retorted, firmly with a glare at her mother.

Julia rose, gracefully. "I was just going to find William. I'll see you both at supper" She handed the journal to Neil. "I think you should know what your wife has been up to recently" she told him quietly as he took it from her.

"Mother, I'm not a child that needs you or my husband to regulate my actions" Adelaide protested. "This is ridiculous. And I'm telling you, that has nothing to do with me"

"Hmm" Julia turned to Neil. "Let's see what you think. If anyone can get the truth out of her, it's you."

"I'm not a child"

"Of course not" Julia turned to her. "I'll see you at supper, six-o'clock, will it be ready?"

"Of course, Mother" Adelaide retorted. "I told you it would. I'm not completely helpless"

"Good" Julia left them alone and Adelaide cleared her throat, awkward silence filling the room as Neil tried to grasp the situation.

"It's good to see you, Neil. I missed you last night. I hope your patients are okay" she said, quietly as Simon started cooing at the sight of his papa. She rose and quickly made her way over to him and kissed him. "Can I have that?" she reached to grip the magazine and tried to tug it out of his hands.

"Not so fast, lass" Neil retorted as he pulled it away from her to read the title and then he looked at her, in shock. "Adelaide, what is this?"

Addie frowned. "Can I have that, please?" she repeated.

"I don't think so" Neil replied as he guided her back to the sofa, pushing her down and sat next to her.

He looked at her sharply. "Go ask Christy to watch Simon"

"Neil" she protested, swallowing hard.

"And go ask her for the rest of these that I know she is keeping...as far back as it needs to go" Neil added, with finality.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Very well" Adelaide sighed as she went upstairs with Simon to knock on her sister's door.

"What happened?" Christy asked, when she looked at her white face.

"Mother found the journal and gave it to Neil" Adelaide said. "She was pretty nasty about it...and Neil is...well, I'm not sure. He wants the rest of them"

Christy frowned and looked through her drawer to hand her the three other ones that her column had appeared in bimonthly. "Do you need me to watch Simon?"

She nodded and Christy took the baby. "Simon will be fine. Don't worry about him"

"Thank you" Adelaide frowned. "On a scale of 1 to 100, how mad do you think this is going to make Neil?"

"Probably quite mad" Christy said, honestly. "Good luck with it, Sissy"

"Why don't you come with me?" Adelaide suggested. "You after all convinced me to do this...and" she brightened up. "You are pregnant. Neil wouldn't dare get upset with you present"

"No, but he'll just stew...it's better for him to get it out now than explode later" Christy said. "You haven't done anything wrong, Addie. Hold your ground"

"Thank you, Sissy for the encouragement"

"Anytime" Christy smiled at her and Adelaide went back downstairs and handed him the journals.

"Here you go"

"Is this it?" Neil asked and Adelaide nodded.

"Sit down" he patted the spot next to him.

She sighed and obeyed as he read through each of them thoroughly, his expression not giving anything away. He closed each one and stacked them on the coffee table. "Let's go for a walk, Adelaide"

He reached beside him for her coat. He helped her put it on and Adelaide reached to button it up, Neil taking her scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

He touched her fingers as they were clumsily trying to get it buttoned. "Let me" She dropped her hands as he quickly buttoned up her coat for her. He stood and reached for her hand, pulling her up and squeezing it tightly, not letting go as he opened the door and the left the mission, walking across the yard together.

They walked a ways before Neil turned to her. "When your mother asked if you are behind this, you denied it. Will you do the same to me?"

She tried to take her hand out of his, but Neil grasped it firmly. "Enough pulling away from me. It ends now, Addie"

"You really think I wrote this?" Adelaide responded.

Neil looked at her, evenly. "Aye. I'm certain you did. And you can either tell me the truth or you can continue to lie to me"

"Lie to you?" Adelaide looked at him, wearily. "I have never lied to you. I would never lie to you"

"Keeping things like this from me is akin to lying, Adelaide." Neil challenged. "And I'm pretty sure you know that"

"I told you that Christy and I were working on something. You knew about it" Adelaide defended herself.

"I didn't know that it was _this_. Adelaide, this is huge. You are putting your name to advice that you are not qualified to be giving. You are opening our family up to all sorts of trouble"

"It's an innocent little column...and it is anonymous practically"

"Some of the advice is medical advice" Neil retorted. "You know how I feel about you overstepping your place"

"But I am qualified" Adelaide retorted. "It says I am a nurse. It gives a disclaimer. There is no overstepping here"

"Okay" Neil paused, conceding her point, "Let's back up. How did this come to be?" They reached the gazebo and he sat down and tugged her down next to him, not letting go of her hand.

She sighed, as she turned towards him. "It was a whim. Their old columnist truly had horrid advice so Christy and I thought it would be fun to me to respond to it and send it in. We did it more for a joke. I thought they would just forward it on, but then they offered me the column on a trial basis...and Christy and I were bored and I wanted to do something that mattered. I never expected it to be so popular"

"It's popular?" Neil asked and Adelaide nodded.

"It's gotten quite the reception" Adelaide said, softly. "The letters are pouring in. I have to choose which ones to respond to, but I make sure I respond to each one even if they don't get published"

"I see" Neil closed his eyes briefly and then turned to her. "Continue"

"I felt like I was doing something good through it...that I was helping people. And I didn't want that to stop. I know I should have told you ages ago. I kept justifying it in my mind, but the truth is, I want to feel like I'm doing something worthwhile and I was so afraid you would tell me to stop"

"You are a gifted writer, lass" Neil remarked and she looked at him, surprised.

"Do you really think that?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "You have a natural way of writing. It's your personality coming through...it's the same with your nursing...you have a way puts anyone instantly at ease and comforted...it comes through in your writing, along with your sense of humor. All in all, it is quite good"

"That's a high compliment from you, Neil" Adelaide said softly.

"I mean it" Neil said, sincerely and then added quietly, "I'm not going to tell you to stop, Adelaide"

"You aren't?" Adelaide was shocked. "Really?"

"No, I told you when we were first married that I would never been heavy handed in demanding things of you, Addie" He shook his head, "But" he sighed, "if I ask you to stop, will you hate me forever, lass?"

She swallowed hard. "No" she said slowly. "I could never hate you, Neil, but" she fought tears, "are you really asking me to stop?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with you giving that sort of advice so openly to people you don't even know"

"Do you not feel like it is sound advice?" Adelaide asked, her voice soft.

"No" Neil retorted. "It is good advice, for the most part. It's just you sometimes use illustrations specific to our marriage, love. That makes me uncomfortable and then, there is the whole matter of people receiving medical advice from a magazine"

"I always refer them to their doctor"

"Aye" Neil nodded, "I noticed that, but still..." he paused, "On the whole, I like to think of myself as open minded, but I do think in this case, your mother is right—it is inappropriate for you to be doing this"

"Okay" Adelaide sighed. "I'll write to them in the morning. You know I'm not going to continue to do something that makes you uncomfortable. And if you think it is inappropriate, then..." she looked down at their hands which were still connected. "I always trust your opinion most of all, Neil, so I'll write in the morning"

"Why do I feel like I just broke your heart?" Neil asked, squeezing her hand.

Tears began to fall and she leaned forward, burying her head in his chest, Neil's arms coming around her. "Please don't cry, Adelaide, love" Neil entreated.

"I'm sorry" Adelaide struggled, "I feel like you take everything from me, and I'm trying so hard to be what you want me to be and to be happy with it..."

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Neil asked, lifting her head so he could see her face, holding it in his hand. "What have I taken from you?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head. "Nothing" she tugged her hand out of his and stood up, composing herself. "I will write to them tomorrow. Supper is at 6. I told Mother I would make it. I need to start with it"

"Adelaide" Neil called and she turned around.

"For the sake of our marriage" he told her, "we need to finish this conversation tonight. Take this time to prepare yourself, but we get it out once and for all tonight. Understood?"

"Why can't you be that man that Margaret married and not care?" Adelaide retorted, angrily.

"You don't truly want that, Addie" Neil said, quietly. "And I don't want the marriage I had with her and that is where we are headed now. But we can turn it around. Think about what you want, lass"

She nodded. "I'll see you at supper"

He nodded.

* * *

Supper was quite tense. Adelaide and her mother weren't speaking to each other. Christy was clearly annoyed, David and William solemn, Mrs. Grantland feigned a headache and took a plate to her room. Adelaide wished she could have done that, but she wanted to support Christy, who was still quite upset over her mother's interference.

"Are you feeling well, Christy?" Neil turned to her, concerned.

"I would feel better if people would treat me as an adult capable of making my own decisions" she told him.

"Are you still mad about that?" Julia sighed, exasperated.

"Mother" Adelaide retorted. "Of course she is. Just because she agreed doesn't mean she is okay with it"

"Am I missing something?" Neil asked, watching the table carefully. "More than the obvious?"

Christy passed him the plate of food. "My mother and David's mother seems to think that I need Dr. Shaw to come and deliver my baby. He was down yesterday and will be back a few days before my due date"

"Thanks for keeping me informed, lass" Neil grunted as he passed the food on to her.

"We were a bit busy with our own problems this afternoon" she retorted under her breath.

Julia shot Christy a weary look, "Darling this is hardly appropriate supper talk and Doctor MacNeill, I do hope you don't take it personally. We were just worried that if something went awry with you being away so often that Christy wouldn't have the care she needed _from a physician_"

"Yes, Neil" Adelaide said. "Don't take it personally, you are just unavailable, I'm apparently incompetent"

"I never said you were incompetent, dear" Julia protested. "And I still maintain that it is highly inappropriate for you to be delivering Christy's baby in the first place"

"Julia, let's change the subject" William tried to intercede, but it didn't help because all three Huddleston women were in a temper now.

"And I maintain that it isn't your choice, its _Christy's_" Adelaide replied, firmly.

"And I, of course, want Adelaide as my midwife" Christy said, adamantly. "I don't want anybody else. I only agreed to Doctor Shaw being here in case Neil was unavailable and because Addie thinks it is a good idea and I trust her judgment explicitly"

"Well, it seems that it is settled then" David said, with a nod.

"Seems that way to me" Neil agreed. "And for the record, Christy, you couldn't have chosen better than Adelaide"

"See, mother, even Neil thinks so" Adelaide retorted. "You are the only one who doubts me being able to handle this"

"I just believe a doctor would be far better to deliver your sister's baby than a nurse" Julia said, quietly. "And you, Adelaide, are not a doctor"

"That is ridiculous" Adelaide dropped her fork rather loudly against her plate. "You and Daddy are the reason why I'm not a doctor. I could have been. I wanted to be. And you never once supported me"

"Adelaide, lass" Neil murmured in her ear. "Easy now. This really isn't the time for that"

"No, Neil" Adelaide crossed her arms. "Mother, I'm sorry that I have ended up being such a disappointment for you"

"Adelaide, enough. You should talk this over with your mother later" Neil told her, trying to cut her off, but Addie ignored him.

"But guess what? I'm used to it. I'm a disappointment to myself and apparently, I would have also been a disappointment to Simon for entirely contrary reasons to your own..."

"Wait" Christy inclined her head. "What's this about disappointing Simon?"

"I'd like to know that myself" Neil turned to her. "Where did that come from?"

"It seems that Simon was actually bothered by the ridicule that was brought about by his decision to keep me heavily involved in his practice. I always thought he didn't care, but he actually was shielding his upset from me"

"He did it gladly" William offered. "Even if it did bother him, he wanted to do this for you, Addie, sweetheart"

"But the truth is it was a sacrifice for him and now I am back doing what he took me away from in the first place...I've come full circle but not in a good way. I think what was said was that I am making all that he did for me seem pointless"

"Pointless?" Neil frowned.

"Yes" Adelaide retorted. "You know, without a purpose"

"Aye, I know what pointless is, lass. I'm just trying to figure out how that is the case"

"I just hate to think that I'm somehow dishonoring his memory"

"Oh, Addie" Christy shook her head. "Did Edward actually say that to you?"

She sighed, "No, he said that Simon loved me and would want the best for me...and that's not returning to doing what I hated in the first place. It just made me feel that I made his life unhappy for nothing"

"Sweetheart" Wiliam tried to soothe her. "I don't believe for an instant that Simon would have felt that way. He would be happy that you are happy here. I'm sure that is not quite true."

"But I am sure it is, Daddy. And Ed would know because he knew Simon the best" Adelaide said, shrugging. "Well, maybe not as well as me, but that doesn't matter..."

"Still it was inappropriate for him to speak to you that way" William said, with a weary look at Neil, who had suddenly become stormy.

"I don't blame him. He wasn't being unkind and since I think that he spoke the truth, I'm glad for it. But it is still hard to swallow all the same."

"You really think that is the truth, Addie?" Christy asked, surprised.

"I do" Adelaide said evenly, "So" she turned to her mother, "I fear that you are in good company by being thoroughly disappointed in me, mother, though as usual, even beyond the grave, Simon and you are at opposite ends"

"Adelaide, darling, I'm not..." Julia's voice was soft.

She shook her head. "Please don't deny what we both know to be true. And I'm sorry, truly, I am, but I won't continue to feel bad for being different than what you and Daddy had planned for me."

Simon began to fuss and Adelaide plopped him up, "Excuse me"

She went into the other room with Simon, leaving all at the table quite stunned.

Neil stood abruptly and moved to walk out the room, but William quickly caught up to him.

"Allow me to talk to Adelaide, Neil" He entreated quietly.

Neil paused, considering it, stepping out with him in the next room.

"I feel there are things I need to say to my daughter" William added, his tone low. "I'll talk to Julia tonight as well. They'll make peace with each other. They always do, but I fear that we have hurt Addie, in ways that we never intended. I didn't think she wanted our approval that badly"

"I don't think it is with you, William, I think it is more about her mother's approval"

"Yes, but all the same, I don't want to her to feel lesser because she isn't the typical woman that her mother and I anticipated her being"

"No offense to this, but I think she feels lesser in your eyes because she isn't her sister"

William stilled. "She thinks we like Christy more?"

Neil nodded. "You can't tell me that is shocking for you"

William looked pained, "No, I suppose not. It isn't true though. I love Adelaide and so does Julia. I think they just have to learn to accept each other for their differences"

"I agree, but to be honest" Neil sighed. "It isn't all about that. We aren't very happy these days either"

William frowned at that pronouncement. "Julia told me about Addie's column. For what it is worth, Christy confessed after Julia and Adelaide's fight that she had a hand in convincing Adelaide it was a good idea and encouraging her when she had doubts"

"Adelaide told me last month that she and Christy were involved in something. I just didn't know it was this" He paused, "But that aside, Adelaide is distant, William"

"Adelaide?" William asked, surprised. "Distant as in..."

"Acting like the way she was raised to act around her husband when there is a problem" Neil retorted, bluntly. "She says all the right things. Does everything she thinks I want out of her...but it's put on"

"I see" William sighed. "That's not our Adelaide, is it?"

"No, it's not" Neil said, frankly. "And I'm not sure how to bring her around"

"Adelaide likes a direct approach, Neil" William said, quietly. "Call her out on it. Force her to talk. Challenge her"

"I told her this afternoon that we are having it out once and for all tonight"

"Good" William smiled. "You will work it out with her. Clearly, she is struggling, but she has you at her side. She'll be fine"

"I hope so" Neil sighed.

"Go and finish your supper" William patted his arm. "I'll talk to Addie"

Neil nodded and headed back to the room, while William searched out Adelaide.

"Sweetheart"

She turned to him, surprised. "I'm sorry I walked out of supper like that"

He waved his hand at her. "No worries about that" He sat next to her on the couch. "I'm more concerned about you" He held out his arms for Simon and the baby went to him, willingly.

"Are you mad at me?" Adelaide asked, her voice breaking.

"Mad?" William rubbed her arm, gently. "No of course not"

"Why does mother dislike me so much?" Adelaide asked as she buried her head in her hands.

"Sweetheart, she doesn't dislike you" he retorted, gently. "You just are two very different people. You have to learn to accept her as she needs to learn to accept you. We just want the best for you and your mother is often a little too opinionated for her own good...as are you at times, might I add"

Adelaide laughed through her sniffles. "I don't want you and mother to be ashamed of me"

"We are not ashamed of you" William told her, firmly. "And we don't wish that you were more like your sister. Christy is the baby so she got a lot of attention from us growing up, but that was also because you were always so independent and responsible. I'm sorry if that made you feel like we were playing favorites. I'm glad you are my daughter. I would hate for you to think otherwise"

She nodded. "I don't want to be a disappointment"

"You aren't...for me or your mother and" Wiliam looked at her, squarely. "you would have never been one for Simon either. He wanted you happy. He chose to foster your love of medicine, but if you had told him that you wanted to stay home, he would have supported you then. If being here with Neil and raising a family with him makes you happy and not ever doing anything else with medicine, he would have been happy for you"

"You really think that?" Adelaide asked and William nodded.

"I miss nursing, Daddy, though" Adelaide admitted. "And that makes me feel terribly guilty"

"It shouldn't" William said. "What should make you feel guilty is not letting your husband who loves you know that is how you feel"

"I told him to mentor Dan Scott. I wanted him to. What gives me the right to complain when I'm not needed as much?"

"I don't think you telling him that you miss something that had been such a big part of your life for several years is complaining" William countered. "You'll find a way to have that balance, Adelaide...or learn to be content with this new place God has brought you"

She nodded. "I wanted to talk to Neil a few days ago, but he is gone so often and you and mother came in town"

"That's understandable" William said. "but Addie, I think you would do well, just to be yourself...with us and with Neil. That's really what we want from you"

"Even mother?" Adelaide asked, disbelieving.

William smiled. "I think so. Your mother will come around too. Maybe it's time the two of you talk as well. Get things out in the open. I think you will be surprised how much that might turn things around for you" He bounced Simon gently. "In the meantime, come back to supper, Addie" He stood and she followed suit. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you girlie"

"I love you too, Daddy" Adelaide said, with a smile. William gently guided her back to the dining room and Neil reached for Simon.

"I'm sorry I interrupted supper" Adelaide said sheepishly as she sat down next to Neil.

"No worries, Addie" David broke out into a smile. "You Huddleston woman sure do make things interesting around here"

Christy elbowed him hard, but Adelaide laughed. "No elbowing necessary, Christy. David is right. We do. You'll find that out soon enough if your little one ends up being a girl"

They all laughed.

"Here darling" Julia spoke up. "Take some bread, it really is delicious. You have done a wonderful job"

She swallowed. "Thank you mother" She took the bread and placed it on her plate.

Her hand reached under the table to find Neil's hand. He looked over to her in surprise, before squeezing it tightly.

"Eat your supper, Adelaide" He told her, with a smile. "Then it's time to get the lad home" Simon was resting his head on Neil's shoulder, snuggling with his Papa. And for the first time in a long time, Addie felt hopeful.

* * *

Neil stoked the fire in their bedroom, getting it roaring again as Adelaide changed Simon's diaper on their bed and then got him dressed for sleep.

"I'm going to get the fire going downstairs" Neil told her, as Simon began to nurse. He leaned over to kiss the baby's head. "Sleep well, son" he smoothed the baby's hair down, before leaning up to kiss Adelaide on the cheek.

"Neil" Adelaide looked at him, hesitantly. "Things will be alright, won't they?"

"I believe so" Neil answered calmly, squeezing the back of her neck, comforting her. "Come to me after you are done, we'll talk downstairs so the lad can get some sleep"

She nodded. "I think I will change"

"Do that" Neil said, with a smile. "Leave your hair down too"

"If you want"

Neil left them alone and Adelaide finished feeding Simon, placing him in his crib and then changed into her nightgown and dressing robe. She unpinned and brushed her hair out.

She rubbed Simon's head, prayed for him and told him goodnight, before dimming the lantern and coming downstairs.

She crossed the divide to sit down on the couch next to him. They were quiet for a few moments, before Neil reached up to grasp her chin.

"I've been a fool, Adelaide" Neil told her, his voice low. "I should have known"

"No" Adelaide protested, "You asked me time and time again and I put you off. That's not your fault"

"Still" Neil looked at her, "I should have challenged you more to talk to me about it. And if I thought about it, it should have been fairly easy to figure out"

"It's not that" Adelaide took a breath, "I'm unhappy being your wife or a mother, Neil. Please don't think that"

"I know that" Neil responded, dropping his hand. "You miss medicine"

"I do" Adelaide nodded. "And I feel like whether intentionally or not, since we got married, you have shut me out of nursing"

"It wasn't intentional" Neil told her, honestly. "Just with Dan helping, I didn't need your help as much"

"I know that" Adelaide said, softly, "it's just I felt that since I was the one who really wanted you to mentor Dan, that me telling you I felt dissatisfied would be childish and selfish"

"So, you kept it to yourself" Neil shook his head. "Even if you felt that way, you still need to communicate with me how you are feeling. I might tell you are being childish or selfish, but then it's out in the open. We could have dealt with this months ago"

"But I was dealing with it" Adelaide said. "I was handling it"

"You shouldn't have to handle it alone, Adelaide" Neil told her, firmly. "I don't you to hide parts of yourself from me. I'm your husband- I want all of you"

"Even those not so nice parts?" Adelaide asked.

"Even those"

"Okay" Adelaide took a breath. "To be honest with you, I'm still really upset by what you said to me after Lundy's surgery"

"I know" Neil sighed.

"You apologized, said you said things out of anger, yet I still believe that you meant what you said...at least a part of you" Adelaide told him, softly. "Am I wrong?"

Neil thought for a few moments. "Not entirely" he confessed.

"Simon did let me help him with surgeries to the point where he was actually teaching me things too" Adelaide said. "Not unlike what you used to do. I really did feel like it was worth the risk especially since the appendix was about to burst. It's not my first choice and I would infinitely rather you do it...or at least be right beside me when I do it"

"I just think you need to exercise caution" Neil said. "If it goes wrong, you get blamed"

"I know that" Adelaide said. "But I'm not reckless or arrogant, Neil. I have never have been. That really hurt me"

"That would be the part that was out of anger, love" Neil said. "I do think that went too far. The truth is, you have potential to be a great doctor, if that is what you want. I've said it before and I do believe it. But, you chose to become my wife instead and I know that was a sacrifice for you"

"I would do it again, Neil" Adelaide said, earnestly. "In a heartbeat. I love you"

"Then why is that not enough?" Neil asked.

"I honestly don't know" Adelaide struggled. "I guess I'm just used to being busier and want to feel like I'm doing something to help people. It's why I suggested me taking over being a midwife and I am finding myself enjoying it more, but sometimes, I just want..."

"To discuss current research or help me with surgery?" Neil asked, smiling.

"Exactly" Adelaide confessed. "I find it interesting and I'm curious about it. It is truly something I enjoy, Neil. And it is made sweeter by the fact that I enjoy discussing and sharing it with _you_" She reached out to touch his face. "I miss that"

"So, what are we going to do about that, Mrs. MacNeill?" Neil asked her.

"Are we really going to do something about it?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"Of course" Neil retorted. "Let's find that balance for you. I want you happy, love" He paused, "I'll go back to discussing my patients and having you help me with my research. You can assist with occasional surgeries. Actually" Neil thought about it, "Next time another member of the Cove shoots somebody up, you will be the first one I call upon"

Adelaide looked at him quizzically, "and why is that?"

"if Dan and I are both away, I want you to feel confident handling those kinds of injuries and I know you didn't see that when you worked with Simon" Neil said, honestly. "There are times when I am gone and if that is the case, there is no one I trust more than you, Addie. I really should be making sure you are prepared to handle situations. As you know, the more hands the better here"

She nodded. "Thank you, Neil"

"You're welcome" He touched her face with his finger, "Does that make you feel better?"

"It does" she reached to clasp his hand. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course"

She frowned, "You knew Simon well..." she struggled, "was it truly that bad for him?"

"Ahh, lass" Neil shook his head and squeezed her hand, "married to you, how could he not think himself but the luckiest man in the world?"

"Still" Adelaide frowned, "I hate to think that it hurt him"

"I don't think it truly did, Addie" Neil retorted, "When a man loves a woman, they will do whatever in their power to make them happy...all that other stuff is just foolishness"

"Why are you so good to me, Neil MacNeill?" Adelaide asked scooting closer to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"It's simple" Neil retorted. "I am a man hopelessly in love. And seeing you smile makes everything else seem trite..." He kissed her head. "That's how I know for certain how Simon felt"

She squeezed him tightly. "I'll give up writing the column"

"I hate asking you to"

"Marriage is about compromise" Adelaide pulled back to look into his eyes. "You have just compromised with me, I'm doing my share too"

Neil kissed her and Adelaide responded, eagerly.

He pulled away. "That's the most enthusiastic your kisses have been in a long time, love" Neil chuckled, approvingly.

"I'm so sorry about that" Adelaide said, sincerely. "Forgive me?"

"Aye" Neil said. "Of course you can make it up to me now"

"Oh really?" Adelaide inclined her head. "What do you have in mind?"

He untied her robe and slid it off of her, then unbuttoned her nightgown and pulled it over her head. "I'm going to make love to you now, Adelaide. And you are going to damn well enjoy it"

She giggled. "Oh my...you are causing my heart to flutter with your romantic ways, Doctor MacNeill" she teased.

He grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, causing Addie's eyes to widen.

"Neil, that's awfully blunt" she teased.

"Nah" Neil kissed her as he began to caresses her. "My wife likes a direct approach"

"Now that is true" Adelaide said and she reached for the buttons to his shirt.

* * *

"Is it just me or does making up make this all the better?" Adelaide said to him as they snuggled before the fire.

Neil laughed. "Now, who is being blunt?"

"That wasn't blunt" Adelaide said, grinning as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Adelaide MacNeill" Neil laughed. "Now, that _was_ much more blunt. You have been around me too much"

She giggled. "Perhaps. I think sometimes I like shocking you"

"You keeping me surprised is a good thing, love" Neil said, appreciatively.

She nodded. "Neil, do you think there is a problem and that is why we haven't conceived yet?"

"That's a swift change of topic" Neil commented.

"Well, one does have to do with the other" Adelaide pointed out, "you know pleasure and procreation...you told me that"

"I did" Neil chuckled and then thought for a moment. "Okay, Adelaide, why don't you think like a nurse? If it was anybody else, what would you say if they came to you about it?"

Adelaide thought it over and then wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?" she grunted.

He nodded. "Just to make sure. You can have Alice examine you if you want"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you can do it tomorrow. I might as well make it awkward for you too"

"Well, I don't find it awkward" Neil countered with a chuckle.

"No you wouldn't" Adelaide said, poking him. "I would feel better knowing everything was okay. I'm a bit worried. I had more bleeding this month"

Neil sighed. "I don't like that, Adelaide" he told her, frankly.

She nodded, "I know. I'm nervous about it"

"I know you are" Neil said, rubbing her hip. "It's probably nothing." He soothed. "And we'll have that babe soon. Maybe if you know nothing is wrong the pressure will be off"

"You really think that has anything to do with it?"

"I think stress affects your body" Neil told her. "And the past few months you have been stressed"

She nodded. "Thank you for being so understanding, by the way. I don't quite know why you love me so"

"You are easy to love" Neil said, pulling her closer to him. "I'm just glad that I get to love you for the rest of my life"

"Me too" She told him, "me too"

* * *

"Everything looks great, lass" he told her as he washed his hands.

"So" Adelaide sighed, "if there isn't a problem, then it can't be fixed"

He sat down on the bed next to her, drying his hands with a towel, before tossing it on the bed beside her. "This was supposed to put your mind at ease" he told her as he helped her sit up. "Not make you more worried now"

"No, it does" Adelaide said. "I just want to give you a child. I can't imagine how you felt burying your child, Neil, and I know this can't replace your daughter, but..." her lip trembled.

"That's sweet, lass" Neil told her, rubbing her cheek, soothingly. "but if all we are ever given is Simon, I would still be content here with you"

"Even so, it's something I want to" Adelaide told him, softly. "I felt alone a lot of my last pregnancy, I want to be able to share those special moments with my husband"

He nodded. "When the wee one kicked for the first time, I wanted so bad to reach out and touch your stomach. You were so beautiful that day and your motherhood just made you even more so"

"I doubt you would have been able to feel it at that point" Adelaide said, with a smile.

"But even so" Neil retorted, "It was like Simon and I were bonded from the beginning. I still remember taking him that first day and rocking him while you got some rest. I don't feel cheated, Adelaide, because he is Simon's son and not my own. I feel blessed"

"He does love you" Adelaide said, softly. "And he does actually listen to you"

He nodded. "Don't put pressure on yourself to give me a child. Honestly, Adelaide. I didn't marry you because you can carry my children"

She leaned forward and Neil took her into his arms. "It will happen, lass. I believe that. Pressure off"

"Pressure off" Adelaide repeated.

"Plus, as you are nine months pregnant and biting my head off, I can remind you of how much you wanted this" Neil chuckled, patting her arm.

Adelaide laughed. "That's true, with all the lovely moments, you are also going to get the crazy, pregnant Adelaide moments. You dodged quite a bit of those"

"I hate to break it to you, love, but I saw quite a few of those" Neil said. "You certainly didn't hold back"

"But I did" Adelaide said, grinning.

Neil's eyebrow shot up. "Was that you holding back?"

She laughed, "It was. Are you sure you can handle me pregnant?"

"I can handle you" Neil said, confidently. He kissed her soundly. "I know how to hush you up" he responded, wickedly. "Now, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving"

Adelaide laughed. "Let's"

**A/N**: Yay...all sorted. Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**:

"Ma..Ma..Ma...Ma"

Adelaide groaned and rolled over to see Simon standing up in his crib, grinning at them. She rolled back over and poked Neil.

"Love, your son is calling"

Neil grunted. "I distinctly heard a Mama, Adelaide"

"Oh, really? My mistake" Adelaide said as Neil turned to face her. "Merry Christmas, Doctor MacNeill"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil kissed her. "We should have gotten more sleep last night with the babe's early mornings" he remarked.

She grinned. "Oh but staying up making love was _far_ better than last Christmas Eve when I was birthing the baby"

"Aye" He chuckled. "Pleasure better than pain...though both ended well if I do say so myself" He rolled over and hopped out of bed. He walked over to Simon's crib, reached down and scooped him up in his arms. "Happy Birthday, wee one" He kissed his head.

He sat him in bed between them and Adelaide leaned over to kiss the baby. "Happy Birthday, sweet boy!"

Simon lunged towards her and she picked him up. He put his arms around her and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Adelaide giggled, "Thank you for my kisses sweet boy!"

"Can you believe it has already been a year?" Neil asked as Simon reached his arms out for him and Neil took him, Simon giving him a hug now.

"I can't. Time is flying by" She looked at Neil, tears starting to form as she thought about how quickly this past year had gone and how if all the years go this quick, how before she knew it Simon would be leaving them.

"No crying, lass" Neil told her. "None of this 'my baby is getting so old' or whatever nonsense you were about to say"

"You know me so well" Adelaide said, with a smile.

"It's a doubly happy day. No room for tears today"

"So true" Adelaide said, "And we get to open presents" She clapped her hands, excitedly.

"And who said Christmas was for children?" Neil chuckled as Simon lunged back for Adelaide who took him again.

"Didn't know me well" Adelaide retorted. "Special breakfast then presents" She stood Simon up, his feet on their bed, "and tonight, Simon, you get cake" she told him. "You'll love it"

"He'll probably get sick from it" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Just a taste" Adelaide clarified. "It's his birthday!"

"Well, you are the mama" Neil said, conceding to her wishes. "And that doesn't have anything to do with you wanting cake?"

"Now, Neil" Adelaide said, "I deserve cake too...after all, I was the one who pushed him out. Do you remember how miserable it was? I sure do!"

"Aye" Neil chuckled. "Duly noted. You worked hard for that babe. It's partly your day too"

They fed Simon and all got dressed before heading downstairs, Adelaide frying up bacon and eggs and mixing up her scone recipe.

They had a delicious breakfast before Neil settled with Simon on his lap to read the Christmas Story from her Bible. He had taken to using her Bible since that fateful night that Simon was so ill. Neil had a naturally curious mind and they would often spend nights alternating between discussing religion and medicine. Neil even picked David's brain on a lot of it to get his thoughts. Adelaide loved that he was taking his new found faith so seriously, but she wasn't surprised by it. It was his way.

Neil finished reading it and shut it carefully, placing it on the table. "Well, Adelaide, it could have been worse. You could have delivered the babe in a barn"

She laughed. "Very true. And Joseph had to deliver the baby too...also awkward"

"Now, Adelaide, it wasn't _that_ awkward" Neil said, with a smile.

"Well, the pain kind of superseded every other feeling I might have had. All I wanted you to do was hold my hand and tell me it would be okay, which you did. You are quite patient with your patients"

Neil cleared his throat. "You, my dear, need extra hand holding than most of my patients"

Adelaide chuckled. "Fair enough. But do you see what I meant now about the hope of Christmas?"

He nodded. "Aye, I do, lass. God is righting the story"

"He is indeed" Adelaide said, "Presents?" she asked, with a smile.

"The lad first?" Neil asked and Adelaide agreed.

"I can't believe you insisted on wrapping this up. It's a waste of paper considering he is a wee one and it is huge"

"Now Neil" Adelaide chided, "We can't be practical every day, especially not Christmas Day and our baby's first birthday" She sat on the floor next to the present and stood Simon up.

Simon reached for the paper, tearing it with his hands. Adelaide helped him and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Look what Papa made you, Simon! It's a horsey"

Simon laughed as Adelaide put him on the horse holding him as he rocked. "In no time, you'll be doing this all by yourself and it will keep you entertained for ages"

"Because your birthday is partly Mama's day too, lad" Neil whispered, conspiratorially to him as he sat next to him. "And your present should benefit her as well"

Simon reached out to grab his face. "Ba Ba"

They all froze. "What did you say, lad?" Neil asked, patting his back.

"Ba ba" He cooed. "Ba ba"

Neil plopped him up. "That's a papa if I have ever heard it!" He said proudly, hugging him tightly.

"What a great Christmas present for Papa, Simon!" Adelaide sniffled. "Can I cry now?"

"Womanfolk" Neil whispered to Simon. "You'll learn soon enough, wee one"

"Oh just hush" Adelaide reached under the tree to hand Neil two presents. Neil sat the baby down next to him and let him play with the paper.

"See, we can keep the paper for him and he'll be entertained for hours with it" Adelaide said with a smile, "Indulgent and practical all rolled in one"

"Until he eats it and has a belly ache" Neil said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh just open your presents, will you?" Adelaide retorted, smacking him lightly.

He tore open the first one and grinned. "Adelaide MacNeill, did you make this for me?"

"Guilty" Adelaide smiled as she reached to wrap the scarf around his neck. "Opal helped"

"I should say so" Neil said, lightly. "I saw the sweaters you attempted to knit for the poor babe before he was born"

Adelaide laughed. "I'm getting better"

"You are" Neil kissed her. "I love it"

"That's not your real present" Adelaide said, softly, "this is"

He opened the second present, "Oh Lass"

"Do you like it?" Adelaide asked, sheepishly. "I wanted to get you something special and since you don't have one... I thought it would be good. I'm really bad at gift giving. I wrote a note inside"

He opened the leather Bible up and read the letter she wrote for him in the inside page of the Bible. He gulped and reached for her, pulling her towards him for a kiss. "I'll treasure it always, sweet wife"

She nodded. "Good" She tried not to cry, smiling brightly instead, "and now I can reclaim my Bible" She said with a grin. "I think it is time to save Simon's Bible for the little one here"

"He'll love that one day" Neil agreed. "A part of his Daddy"

"I think so" Adelaide smiled. "Alright, so...me next"

"Now what makes you think that you have been a good lass this year?" Neil said, shaking his finger at her.

"But Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide faked a pout, much to his amusement. "It was only that one time I climbed up on the schoolhouse roof and fell, otherwise I've been quite perfect this year"

"Perfect?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"_Practically_ perfect?" Adelaide offered.

Neil inclined his head.

"Okay, I've been a right fine mess as they would say in the Cove" Adelaide said, with a grin. "But you love me anyway"

Neil laughed and put her two presents in her hand. "Open this first" he pointed to one. Adelaide unwrapped it and smiled as she opened it. "It's a journal"

"I wrote a note inside too" Neil said, quietly. "You know great minds think alike"

"They do, don't they?" Adelaide laughed as she read the note. "Thank you, that is perfect"

"You are gifted writer and life in the Cove is interesting to say the least. I think it would be fun for you to record your thoughts" Neil inclined his head. "Plus, you get pensive when they are all rolling around in your mind and that is when you tend to get into trouble"

"True enough" Adelaide said. "That was completely thoughtful, Neil. I'm not the least surprised"

"Okay, enough" Neil pointed to the next one, "Focus"

She tore open the next present and gently undid the box. "Oh, it's so shiny" Adelaide said, admiring her new stethoscope. "I never had one of my own before"

"Save Simon's for the lad" Neil said, "you deserve your own for listening to all those wee ones' heartbeats"

"That's too much, love" She knew he must have worked hard to figure out a way to save enough to purchase it for her and knowing that made her love him even more.

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "You are worth it. I wanted you to know how much I value you as a nurse and as a wife"

"Thank you" Adelaide threw her arms around him. "Love it" She pulled away and then scooped up Simon. "Time for your nap naps baby boy"

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. I'll be back" Adelaide tucked Simon in with a kiss and then went back downstairs.

"I want to try out my new stethoscope" she declared. "On you"

"Uh oh" Neil said, smirking at her. "Okay, Nurse Addie. I'll be a good patient"

"See that you are" Adelaide said, with mock-sternness as he unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt, allowing her access.

She warmed the stethoscope and put it over his heart and listened. She grinned as she heart his heart beat.

She looked at him in wonder. "It's so strong" she said.

"Naturally" Neil said, wryly as Adelaide moved around him on the couch to sit behind him. "Breathe" she commanded as Adelaide listened to his lungs.

She lowered the stethoscope and began to kiss up his back and to his neck, kneading his back with her hands. Neil inhaled sharply as she did so.

She moved back around him to sit in front of him to and pulled his face towards her, kissing him, passionately. They kissed a few minutes before Adelaide pulled back, mischievously. "I want another listen"

Neil chuckled. "I see what you are getting at lass. Do you want to know how much you move me?"

She bit her lip and grinned. "Perhaps" She listened again. "Wow, very rapid, Doctor MacNeill. You must have a very desirable wife"

"You have no idea" His eyes were blazing. "Enough of that" He gently untangled the stethoscope from her hands, carefully placing it on the table before pouncing on her, causing her to squeal and pinning her down to the couch. "Let me show you how desirable you are, wife"

She sighed. "Be my guest"

* * *

Adelaide was called to the mission on January 8th, Christy having labor pains two weeks early. William and Julia were there, but Doctor Shaw wasn't due to come for another week. Neil had a busy few weeks after Christmas, but happened to be home at the time, so he came with her and Simon to provide support to David and William and also watch Simon at the mission for her.

Miss Alice and Julia were both with Christy when Adelaide arrived.

"I heard you are having some pain, Christy" Adelaide said.

"Is Neil close by?" Christy said, worried.

"He's downstairs if we have a problem" Adelaide assured her. "He's already trying his best to keeping your husband sane. David is looking awfully pale" she smiled. "Short of moonshine, I'm not sure what will help him"

"Adelaide MacNeill, that is a horrible thing to say about your brother in law who is a minister of God's word" Julia scolded, but Christy and Miss Alice laughed.

"Thy daughter is quite the sense of humor, Mrs. Huddleston" Alice said, putting an arm around her gently. "Let's go fetch some more water and towels while Adelaide talks to Christy"

"Thank you" Adelaide mouthed to Miss Alice, who smiled at her. They closed the door behind them.

"How far apart are your pains?" Addie asked.

"Five minutes or so" Christy said as another one gripped her. Adelaide reached out to hold her hand, allowing her to squeeze it tightly.

"Focus on breathing. In and out" Adelaide coached her, calmly. She waited a few minutes before she saw the pain lifting. "Better?"

Christy nodded. "Does it get worse?" she asked, wearily.

"Unfortunately" Adelaide replied, honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurts so bad?" Christy demanded.

"Because being a mother is one of the best things in the world" Adelaide told her, gently. "And if I can get through it, you can too, Sissy. I promise." She rose. "Now, let's see how far along you are before mother and Miss Alice come back"

She checked her. "Doing great" Adelaide said, "baby is down. Heartbeat great. You have a while though"

Christy sighed as Julia and Alice came back in the room.

"David wants an update on Christy" Alice said.

Adelaide nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes" She went downstairs to find the men. William was bouncing Simon, who smiled to see her.

"How is she?" David jumped up. "I didn't realize the pain was so bad."

"She is doing great" Adelaide said, brightly, patting David's arm gently. "But unfortunately, this is going to take a while"

David frowned. "I hate seeing her like this"

"Which is why you are out here and us womanfolk are in there" Adelaide said, with a smile. "I'll keep you updated."

Neil stood and guided her out of the room. "Is the babe in a good position?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Head down. 3 centimeters"

"So, it will be a while" Neil frowned. "Grantland is a mess"

Adelaide laughed. "I'll keep him updated. If Simon needs to eat, let me know and I will come back and feed him"

She leaned up to kiss him. "I love you"

"Take care of your sister" Neil said. "And tell her that I will take care of her husband"

"I told her that short of moonshine, I don't know if anything will help"

Neil chuckled. "I did try that before"

"You did not!" Adelaide exclaimed. "You got David drunk?"

Neil smiled, sheepishly. "Those were my mischievous days"

"How did you get him to drink it?" Adelaide asked, curious.

"Said it was medicine" Neil retorted, cheekily. "Did the trick"

"I have to admit, I would have loved to have seen that" Adelaide laughed before adding with mock-severity, "Well, do try to behave yourself today, Doctor"

"Yes, Ma'am" Neil replied, with a grin.

* * *

The hours passed slowly. They tried to keep Christy as calm and comfortable as possible, but with the intensity of the contractions, she was slowly becoming panicked. They tried different positions and things to help deal with the brunt of the contractions, but Adelaide knew that she was reaching the frustration point, much like she did when she was laboring.

"Soon?" Christy grunted and Adelaide reached to wipe her forehead. "Shouldn't be too much longer until you can push. These are the worst times, Christy. You are almost there though"

Julia was sitting on the bed holding her daughter's hand, Miss Alice in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"How did you do this?" Christy asked.

"Hmm?" Adelaide questioned, placing the cloth back in the basin.

"How did you cope with the pain?" She prompted.

"It was tough" Adelaide retorted, honestly. "There were moments, Christy, when I just cried and told Neil that there was no way I could do it for much longer"

"You did?" Christy said, surprised. "I just assumed you were fearless through it all"

"Not hardly" Adelaide laughed. "Neil was the sweetest though"

"Sweet?" Miss Alice chuckled. "He would probably take offense at this description, Adelaide"

"Probably" Adelaide replied, "but we all know under that gruffness is a really kind, caring man. I think the gruffness is the mountain man in him. I didn't quite understand that fully until we married"

"So what did he do when you cried?" Christy asked.

"He talked to me and tried to soothe my frustrations and worries. And in between contractions to take my mind off things, we talked...for hours on end. Religion, medicine...he told me stories about his ancestors" Adelaide said, quietly. "And he held my hand when it got too bad."

Julia looked at her, surprised. "I wasn't aware he was that involved"

"What did you think, Mother?" Adelaide asked, curiously. "That he just came in and caught the baby?"

"Something like that" Julia confessed. "I supposed it was easier that way than think otherwise"

"I'm not surprised" Alice spoke up. "He would have never let Adelaide face it alone, even then"

"As Neil said, when my water broke, there is a time for propriety and there is a time to push it aside"

"Were you at least embarrassed?" Julia asked.

"Give me some credit, Mother" Adelaide laughed. "Of course, I was. I was downright mortified at first. Neil is a doctor, but we were always such good friends, I could never quite see him as just a doctor doing his job until the pain got too bad and I didn't care anymore. It was quite the humbling experience for me though to rely on him for very private things" She stopped for a minute, "though those days snowed in with him were the days that my heart melted towards him. I don't think there was any turning back"

"Thee and him were bonded" Alice smiled. "Some humility, Adelaide, is good for the soul, and especially I would assume would be good preparation for a marriage"

"Indeed"

Christy looked at her. "Adelaide, I want David" she declared.

"What?" Julia asked, surprised by her sudden announcement.

"I need David" Christy said, determined. "I want him to hold my hand. He did this with me, he should be here. It's stupid that he gets out of this. Hang propriety. I need my husband now"

"No, no" Julia said, "It's the pain talking. The birthing room is not a place for a man"

"Miss Alice?" Christy begged. "Please?"

"Ask thy sister as she is thy midwife" Alice said, gently.

"Adelaide, please" She screamed as another contraction hit and Julia tried to calm her down.

"Christy" Adelaide took her other hand. Her voice was calm as she coached her through the contraction, soothing her panic.

"It's taking forever" Christy sobbed. "I need him. Please"

Adelaide stood up and Julia looked at her sharply, "Adelaide, no"

"Just to get her through until its time to push" Adelaide said, "She still has two centimeters to go. He can be here for a bit"

"It's highly improper"

"Maybe" Adelaide retorted. "But when my time comes, I want Neil. And nobody will stop me from having him. If I feel that way, I can't in good conscious tell Christy no. Don't worry. I'll prepare him"

Adelaide went downstairs where David was now full out pacing. He stopped and looked at her with hopeful expectation.

"Not yet" she said, apologetically. "Christy needs you to hold her hand"

"What does your mother have to say about that, Addie?" Neil asked from where he was feeding Simon some bread.

"Well, to quote you, I told her that now is not the time for propriety" Adelaide retorted. "And there is no way I would do this without you, so if Christy needs her husband to get through this last stage, then there we go" She looked at her brother in law sternly. "It's not pleasant though. Be sweet. Be encouraging. And for God's sake, don't be a man and get all squirmy about it. I'm not dealing with you fainting. Christy is doing all the hard work. You better be supportive"

David turned back to look at Neil and William, incredulous. Neil fought a chuckle at Adelaide's lecture.

"Go on with you, lass. Grantland will rise to the occasion, I dare say" Neil retorted, giving Simon another bite of bread.

"I wouldn't dare not to" David replied.

"Good. Just thought I should make myself clear" She grinned, patting his arm, affectionately. "Come on now. Christy really does need you. Birthing a baby is scary work indeed"

Addie came back with David and he immediately went to put his arms around Christy, comforting her. Alice ushered Julia out to give them a few moments, though Adelaide stayed in the room in case she was needed. David stayed with Christy for the next hour, keeping her calm, coaching her through the pain, until Christy was ready to push and Adelaide kicked him out of the room.

Adelaide helped Christy deliver her baby, catching the little one as it entered the world.

She tried to wipe the baby off as much as she could before wrapping the screaming one in a towel.

"Another Huddleston woman enters the world, Sissy" Adelaide said, with tears in her eyes. "You did so well. If she is anything like her mama, she will be a lucky girl"

"Catherine" Christy smiled, in wonder as she held her baby. "Here you are"

"That's a lovely name" Adelaide replied.

Christy snuggled the baby while Adelaide cared for her. Afterwards, she helped Christy with feeding the baby, before going to speak with Miss Alice.

"There is water warming on the stove" Adelaide said to Miss Alice softly. "We will clean both the baby and Christy up and I want Neil to look over the little one"

"She's fine, right?" Christy asked as she overheard.

"She's just perfect" Adelaide retorted with a smile. "But she is my niece so I want the best for her...Neil should have a look just to make sure everything is in order. Mother went down to tell David it will be a few minutes before he can see you"

She nodded. "I'm tired"

"Of course you are" Adelaide squeezed her shoulder. "I'm going to get the little one's bath ready to see if I can make her more presentable for her Daddy"

"She is kind of messy" Christy said, agreeing. "Though the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Of course" Adelaide agreed. "All babies are terribly messy at birth. I told you...it's not my favorite process in the world"

"I have to say now experiencing it, you are so right, Addie" Christy chuckled.

"I'll take care of Christy while thou gives the baby a bath, Adelaide" Miss Alice said."We will change thee and get thee some fresh sheets. Thee will feel much better then"

Julia came back in the room and sat next to Christy on the bed. "Doctor MacNeill said that he will get the bath ready if you want to take the baby downstairs"

Adelaide smiled. "He knows me so well. May I borrow the sweet one? I'll take the best care of her" she promised.

"Of course you will" Christy said. "I'll see you in a bit" she told the baby as she kissed her head.

Adelaide gently took the infant from her sister's arms, as well as some clothes, a diaper, and a fresh blanket from Christy's dresser and went downstairs with her, meeting Neil in the kitchen.

"Thank you, love" Adelaide said.

"You're welcome" Neil replied, easily. "I'll stay and help if you'd like" He took a peek at the babe. "Oh, she is a beauty. Has those eyes of her mother and auntie"

"Little Catherine" Adelaide smiled at the baby as she began to wash her off, her touch gentle.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits her. David is going to be through the moon when he sees her" Neil said as he stood beside her, holding the squirming baby for her, so she could get her thoroughly cleaned. Adelaide didn't look up, but she heard the want in his voice. It mirrored her own heart.

The baby began to fuss but she talked to her throughout it, quieting her down. "Will you take a look at her?" she asked as she wrapped the now clean baby in a towel.

"I thought you might want that" Neil said as he reached for his bag on the table. "Let me have the wee lass" Adelaide gave her to Neil and laid a folded towel down on the table, providing padding.

He gently examined her, taking her measurements and making sure her heart and lungs were strong.

"Tell Christy that she is perfect"

"I will do that" Adelaide moved to where Neil was standing and began to dress the baby, wrapping her in the blanket. She picked her up and snuggled her.

Neil looked at her and touched her face, his touch tender. "Soon, love"

"God-willing" Adelaide replied, softly. "Sharing this moment with you, I want it so badly for us, I feel like my heart could burst"

"I know" Neil soothed. "I look at you holding the wee one and I feel the same way. I want to give that to you again"

She cleared her throat, trying to get herself controlled. "How's my Simon?" she changed the subject, unable to continue with it.

"William got him to sleep" Neil told her. "He put up quite the fight though. Your father has quite a bit of patience with surly children"

Adelaide grinned. "If you are implying that he has had a lot of practice with it from Christy and I, you might not be too far off the mark"

Neil smiled back at her. "I offered to take him, but I think William wanted to bond with the lad. They don't see him enough"

She nodded. "He is asleep now?"

"Aye" Neil replied, "I think I will take him home now and you can return in the morning before his feed"

"I do want to help Christy through the night with the baby. She'll need her rest"

"Agreed" Neil kissed her cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

The scene was so sweet when Christy introduced David to their daughter for the first time that it brought Adelaide to tears. She slipped out to give the new family privacy. She found her mother in the kitchen pouring tea for them.

"I know it is bedtime but I'm too excited" Julia confessed. "Have some tea with me, Adelaide"

"I'd love that" Adelaide said as she sat down next to her mother.

"Are you staying the night?" she asked.

"I am" Adelaide responded. "In case I'm needed. Christy will need help through the night with the baby"

"Little Catherine" Julia smiled. "She is precious"

"That she is" Adelaide said as she sipped her tea.

"And Doctor MacNeill said she was healthy, yes?"

"He said she was perfect" Adelaide nodded. "And she is perfect, Mother. She is a beautiful little blessing"

"Adelaide" Julia reached for her hand. "I know you and Neil would like a child together"

"We've been..." Adelaide bit her lip. "Well, we have been hoping for one, Mother"

"I'm not surprised" Julia commented. "It hasn't been too long though"

"I know. It's just to see the way David was with Christy and Catherine just now" she responded, "I know Neil wants that. He loves Simon as his own, but he lost a little girl and I would love to be able to give him a child that is a part of both of us."

"He's a good father, Adelaide" Julia replied.

"He is the best father to Simon. Better than I could have ever imagined" Adelaide replied, fervently. "I love him so deeply and I know this is a desire of his. I just want to make it happen for him and I have no control over it"

"What does Doctor MacNeill say?" Julia asked, quietly.

"To be patient" Adelaide responded. "And not to put pressure on myself and if we only ever had Simon that he would still be content with me"

Julia smiled. "It's wonderful to see you loved by such a man, Adelaide. That was your father's and my greatest wish that you and Christy would find husbands like that"

"Different than what you expected for me, I'm sure"

"Different, but not bad" Julia retorted, softly. "Neil is right. Be patient. It took your father and I three years in between you and Christy"

"I know" Adelaide sighed. "I have never been good at patience though, mother"

"Now I don't truly believe that, Adelaide" Julia patted her hand. "You were quite patient today. I never quite understood why Simon and now Neil put so much stock into your nursing until today. You are a natural. I wish I had you when I gave birth"

"Mother, that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" Adelaide leaned over to give her a hug. "Thank you"

"Why you are welcome, Adelaide" Julia hugged her tightly. "And do remember what I said. I know you and Neil will have that baby you want. You have to have faith"

"You are right" Adelaide pulled away. "Thank you for the tea, mother"

"Anytime, Adelaide" Julia retorted, softly.

And Adelaide went to go rejoin her sister and niece.

**A/N**: do I sense some understanding between Julia and Adelaide?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**:

William left the Cove the week after Catherine was born, Julia staying until the beginning of February. Simon started walking shortly after Catherine arrived and Adelaide spent the majority of her day trying to keep the little one out of mischief and also pitch in and help Christy where she could. In the first week of February, influenza hit the Cove hard for several long weeks, keeping Neil, Dan, and Miss Alice busy. Neil stayed away from the cabin, wanting to protect Adelaide and Simon as much as he could. He stayed at Dan Scott's new cabin- he took extra clothes with him, medical supplies, and told her to pray and that he would be back when it was over.

But it just so happened the epidemic coincided with the time Adelaide missed her cycle. It was completely poor timing with Neil away. She longed to share her hopes with him, but knew it would have to wait.

Her morning sickness hit her hard mid-February with Neil still doctoring, the epidemic in full force.

She struggled to get out of bed and care for Simon, feeling completely overwhelmed and helpless. As it got worse and worse, she wasn't sure what to do. Simon still needed to be cared for and she was trying to handle it the best she could, but with lack of being able to keep anything down, she was extremely weak and dizzy when she did try to get out of bed.

After a few days of it, she realized that she must have gotten dehydrated because she could no longer feed Simon and was unsure what to do about it. Thankfully, he had solids he could eat, but she knew he needed milk. He was screaming to nurse practically all day long and Adelaide's heart tore that she couldn't give him what he needed.

She was trying to make him oatmeal, him clamoring to get out of his high chair. She was turning towards him, when the room spun out of control and she fell, hitting her head on the corner of the table.

She came to, the face of Bird's Eye Taylor leaning over her, a cloth on her forehead.

"Miz Addie, are ye alrights?" he asked, concerned. "I came to bring by the firewood and heard the babe hollering from down the way"

"I" Adelaide took a breath, getting her stomach under control. "I'm fine"

"I should get the Doc" Bird's Eye said. "Ye have a nasty cut"

"No, no, I'm fine" Adelaide told him. "Can you just help me up?"

He eased her off the floor and helped her to the couch. He put her hand on the cloth and she held it to her head, while he went over to pick up Simon.

"It's best if the Doc at least knows if ye are feeling poorly" Bird's Eye said, patting the baby's back, who began to hiccup but ceased crying. "do ye think it is the flu?"

"No" Adelaide shook her head. "It's not. I'm really fine"

"Now, Miz Addie, ye are not fines. One look at ye and it's clear as day ye are ill" Bird's Eye said. "Ye at least need some stitching for ye head. Ye have a right huge gash on it and a pump knot too"

"There is an epidemic here, Mr. Taylor. I don't know how bad. Neil has been away for the past two weeks and there is a reason for that" She protested. "I can't pull him away"

"It's bad, Miz Addie" Bird's Eye told her, solemnly. "Lots of young'uns are sick"

"Has anybody..." Adelaide swallowed, knowing the struggle Neil must be going through.

He nodded. "One of the O'Teale young'un. The Spencers and the McHones have it too. And I hears that the Allen boy is right ill- worst than them all"

"Creed?" Adelaide's heart nearly stopped. "I'm sorry, I know there is feuding between you and the Allens, but is it Creed?"

He nodded. "That's what I'm a hearin"

She paused, trying not to cry. "I...I can't take Neil away from that. I will be fine, Mr. Taylor. I'm a nurse, I can take care of myself. I'm really not sick...it's not that at all." He gathered her meaning, by what she left unsaid.

"Still" Bird's Eye looked at her, evenly, "ye are wastin away since the last time I be here. And if you are a fallin because ye can't eat nothin without sickin up, then ye need some help even if it be because ye be in the family way."

She swallowed hard. "Could you" She looked conflicted, "take Simon to my sister for me? I can't quite care for him right now and I know Mrs. Grantland came back to help with Catherine, so they have extra hands there"

"If that be what you want" Bird's Eye said.

"Ask her to give Simon some of the milk from the cow at the mission" she blushed. "tell her it's been a few days and he is hungry even with the solids I'm giving him"

He looked surprised and then resolute. "I'll take the boy to Miz Christy, then I gonna find the Doc. He needs to know ye are feelin this poorly. I'm going to get ye some water. See if ye can keep it in ye. If ye can't feed the babe, that is not good"

He put Simon the floor and told him to stay put and clearly Simon knew he wasn't to be trifled with because he didn't move an inch, sitting wide eyed on the floor with his thumb in his mouth.

She lay down on the couch, the room spinning again as Bird's Eye fetched her water, handing her a glass. "Thank you. Could you get some of Simon's clothes from in the room there? Christy will need that and a few diapers as well"

"Drink that here water, Miz Addie" Bird's Eye told her in a tone that did not brook argument. Since Adelaide knew like her son sensed that Bird's Eye was not a man to be messed with, she obeyed as well. However, with each sip her nausea significantly increased and it immediately came back up.

She groaned, frustrated, and Bird's Eye came back out. "Now I really will be gettin the Doc for ye"

"If you insist" Adelaide's eyes filled with tears. "I hate bothering him right now."

"Now look here, Miz Addie. It's a man's job to provide for his woman. It's disgracin him that he be away carin for everybody else and not know that ye be in need"

She bit her lip. "Alright" she sighed, the room spinning again as she closed her eyes.

"Rest here" Bird's Eye said. "And don't ye be a fearin about the babe. I'll take him straight away to Miz Christy"

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm obliged, Mr. Taylor. I feel like we are beholding to you"

"Now don't ye worry about that. Ye saved my boy's life. This is nothin compares to that"

"I am really grateful"

He nodded. He picked up the baby, put the little one's coat on him, gently buttoning it up- the scene a stark contrast to the Bird's Eye everyone knew- and left with the babe in his arms. Even though Adelaide felt she should have been worried entrusting Simon's welfare to Bird's Eye even for the short trip to the mission, she wasn't.

* * *

"Is the Doc here?" Bird's Eye said as he approached Jeb Spencer. "I just comes from seeing Mrs. Doc. I needs to speak to him"

"Doc" Jeb called for him and after a few minutes, Neil came out followed by Fairlight.

"What is it, Bird's Eye? Is it Lundy?" Neil asked, concerned. The last thing he wanted was another case.

"No, it be Mrs. Doc"

"Adelaide?" Neil had to push down panic. "Does she have it?"

"No" Bird's Eye was quick to reassure. "But I was droppin by firewood like ye asked and the babe was hollering up a storm and Miz Addie was all still-like on the floor. She had fallin and gashed her head open right bad on the table. She'll need stitching even though she insisted she be fine. She's a stubborn woman, that's for sure, Doc"

"She fell?" Neil asked, surprised.

He nodded. "She begged me not to tell ye, but she's wastin away since I've seen her last"

"She's lost weight?" Neil asked, frowning deeply. "What did she say was wrong?"

"She can't keep nothin down, not even a few sips of water" Bird's Eye said. "She got dizzy-like as she was tryin to fix the babe breakfast. She said she isn't sick though"

Neil turned to Fairlight, who smiled at him. "Sounds like congrats are in order, Doc" she said. "Miz Addie had a rough time with the first babe, right?"

"She did...the timing of this" Neil said as he shook his head in wonder. "How's the lad doing?"

"I took the babe to Miz Christy"

Neil's eyebrows shot up. "Is she really that bad off to part with Simon?"

Bird's Eye nodded. "Apparently, she can no longer feed the babe"

Neil shut her eyes. He knew that wasn't the best sign of her state. She had taken to bed with Simon and she was downright ill for several days. It almost sounded like she was worst this time around, but he wasn't sure how that could be possible.

"She be dehydrated, Doc, if that be the case" Fairlight told him. "I reckon you needs to go to her. The Cove can spare you for a few hours"

"Aye a few hours" Neil said, "but not for days and she will need me longer"

"I know about Miz Addie and her mama, but now may be the time to call on her" Fairlight suggested.

Neil groaned. The last thing he wanted was Julia invading their space, but at this point, he wasn't sure what else could be done.

* * *

"Adelaide, lass" Neil called from the porch and Adelaide struggled to sit up, the room spinning again.

"Yes?"

"Are you strong enough to get me clothes?" Neil asked. "I don't want to bring germs in here for you. I'm bathing before I come in"

"Neil, it's freezing outside" she lowered her head to rest on her legs. "Let me put water on the stove for you and at least get a proper bath. You are going to get sick"

"Go upstairs and throw the clothes down here. I'll disinfect the downstairs afterwards"

"I'm..." Adelaide took a breath. "Okay, I'll try"

Neil heard the hesitation in her voice and he quickly added, "If you feel like you are going to fall again, don't do it"

"No" Adelaide said, taking another breath. "I can make it. I'll just take it slow"

She managed to make it upstairs and throw clothes down to him before resting at the top of the stairs, unable to fight the dizziness. She put her head between her knees and the world came back in focus, but she was still weak. She leaned against the wall. She didn't know if it was just the pregnancy, the lack of food, or whether her head wound was affecting her balance. Neil came up about twenty minutes later, his hair wet from his bath.

"Could you not make it back to bed?" he asked, worried.

"I feel terrible you are here" Adelaide said, "I'm just..."

Neil bent down and scooped her up, his touch tender. "Carrying our babe?" he asked, kissing her head.

"I believe so" Adelaide said, leaning her head against his chest, unable to hold it up, "My God, Neil, I'm thrilled, but the timing of this...I think it's worse than with Simon and that's saying something"

"You _have_ lost weight" Neil said, his brow creasing in worry with the obvious difference that he could just tell by picking her up. "When was the last time you could keep something down?"

"It's been a few days" She admitted. "It's the dizziness that pushed me over the edge with caring for Simon. I had to send him to Christy. I hate putting more on her plate, but I was scared to keep him here with me. What if I had fallen with him in my arms?"

"I called her. She's fine" Neil said as he placed her on the bed, her head on her pillow. "When did your milk dry up?" he asked, concerned.

"Two days ago. Simon was screaming to nurse all the time. I tried giving him water and more solids, but he wanted to nurse so badly. I felt horrible and was vomiting quite a bit and he was screaming for me. I don't know what to do. I think it is just gone. I've tried drinking water, but I can't keep hydrated enough to restore it. Poor Simon. I feel horrible that it happened that way. We both weren't ready to give it up"

He patted her arm, lightly, sitting down next to her. "There is nothing you can do about that. With you expecting again, it might have happened on its own sooner rather than later anyway. I'm not sure it is healthy for either the babe or Simon for you to continue on as it is. Christy said Simon took the milk right away and is happy. She doesn't mind keeping the lad. She is happy to help. Mrs. Grantland is there and Christy is well recovered. They can handle it. She's worried about you, of course" He reached to examine her cut and the knot. "You need about five stitches...this shouldn't be left open like this"

"I didn't want to bother you, but Bird's Eye insisted" Adelaide said.

"He was right." Neil rubbed her arm. "I'll stitch you up and then I want to examine you to see if we can get further confirmation that you are pregnant"

She sighed. "Alright. You didn't do that with Simon"

Neil smiled at her and traced the side of her face. "I should have, but you were so surly to begin with, it wasn't worth the fight."

"I wouldn't have fought you- I was quite cooperative if I recall" Adelaide said and Neil chuckled.

"That's some revision of history, my love" He squeezed her hand before rising off the bed.

He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown for her. "Let's sit you up and get you changed"

"Do I smell terrible?" Adelaide asked, frowning.

"I wouldn't characterize it as terrible" Neil fought a smile, "but not quite like yourself, poor lass"

"You are being generous with me, I'm sure" Adelaide remarked. He helped her get undressed and into her nightgown, before settling her back down on the pillow. "Broth is on the stove. I'm pushing the fluids with you. I can tell you are dehydrated just by looking at you. I'm concerned to say the least"

He went downstairs to gather the supplies for stitching and came back upstairs. He stitched up the cut on her forehead, Adelaide inquiring about his patients after a few minutes of silence.

"Bird's Eye said Creed is bad off" she asked, softly.

He nodded. "He is. You need to pray for him Adelaide"

"I have been since he told me" Addie said, "I wish I could be there with him"

"Aye" Neil said, "but I didn't think with Simon it was wise for you to be exposed to those germs and possibly bring them to him. And now, it's definitely was a good choice to keep you away"

"Of course you are right. What about Fairlight's children?"

"John and Zady so far" Neil said, "but the little ones have been spared so far"

"That's good news, at least. And Opal's?"

"Isaak and Least'un"

She chewed on her lip and Neil scolded her lightly, "Stop that. It moves your head when you do that"

"And talking doesn't?" Addie asked.

"It does, but I don't have the heart to tell you to be quiet" Neil tied off the stitches. "I'm done now. Here, let's sit you up so I can take the towel off the pillow" He helped her to sit up and lean against the headboard.

He sat on her bed next to her and reached for her hand. "Orterball O'Teale died"

"Bird's Eye said one of the O'Teale children didn't make it" Adelaide's lip trembled as she started to cry. "Does Christy know?"

Neil nodded. "David says she is being brave, but is understandably upset and anxious about all the children, of course. David's been with the O'Teale's quite a bit. Swannie is not doing well."

"Poor Swannie. She has had such a tough life and...Orterball...he was such a funny little guy" her voice broke.

"Aye" Neil's looked away from her, tears flooding his eyes and spilling over. Adelaide had never seen him cry before and her heart split apart at the sight.

"Oh, Neil, love" Adelaide lifted her hand to touch his face and Neil lowered his head to bury it in her lap, Adelaide stroking his head.

"You have had to endure so much and still not knowing what will happen. It must be so much to carry on your shoulders" Addie told him, softly. "You take so much responsibility, but it's not your fault, love. Life and death lie with God"

He raised his head. "God's here, right?" he looked unsure for the first time since coming to faith.

"Do you feel tested?" Adelaide asked, concerned.

He nodded. "I just...it's the first time...I prayed and..."

"I know" Adelaide reached to move a curl away from his eye. "He is here, Neil. Faith isn't for the easy times, it's for every time. Keep praying and trusting. I don't know why this is happening and why God didn't spare Orterball, but we have to hold on to what we do know and what we have seen to be true"

Neil reached to put his hand over her stomach. "Like this miracle"

She nodded. "I'm sorry the timing is so poor. I will be okay though. You should get back. Goodness knows, you are needed more there than here"

"You might not have influenza, but if you become completely dehydrated like I think you are headed for, it's dangerous for you and the babe" Neil shook his head. "I have a responsibility to you and our family too. Alice and Dan are handling things too. Evelyn is helping as well. I can spare a few hours. I want to get something in your stomach and see how you do. How is your nausea?"

She frowned, "Growing worse. I'm trying to keep it down"

"Okay. Let's check you out, before it gets too intense again" He helped her slide back down.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that I am pregnant, Neil. This feels unnecessary"

"I don't want to cut corners with this pregnancy, Adelaide" he told her, firmly, his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "That means any care that you would receive from a doctor in Asheville, you will receive from me with this baby. Are we clear?"

"I suppose it is your child too" Adelaide said, grunting, but not protesting further to Neil examining her.

He gently examined her, Adelaide completely uncomfortable between the nausea and the discomfort from what he was doing, but Neil knew that and was mindful to be as quick as possible.

"It looks like you are" he said, patting her leg.

She nodded. "Makes sense. Feel better knowing?" she asked, seriously. "I was pretty sure with the nausea, vomiting, dizziness, tender breasts and missed cycle, but might as well get the extra confirmation"

Neil chuckled. "My feisty Addie is coming out in full force with that comment"

"I'm sorry" Adelaide quickly said, "You have too much for me to be...I'm so sorry" she was truly repentant and embarrassed that Neil quickly tried to reassure her.

"No, it just makes me miss you all the more" Neil leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you some broth. Then we need to talk about where to go from here"

She nodded and sunk further into her pillow. Neil came back in a few minutes with the broth and helped her sit back up.

"Oh" Adelaide buried her head in her legs again.

"Dizzy? Nauseous?" Neil's hand was on her back.

"Both" Adelaide struggled.

"You have to try to get it down, Addie" Neil said. "Just a few spoonfuls. I'll feed it to you. Be a good girl about it"

He fed her a spoonful and Adelaide tried earnestly to fight the feeling of nauseousness, which was growing stronger by the minute. "Try another"

She tried another and then another before shaking her head and the nausea overpowered her as she got sick, Neil quickly grabbing a basin for her.

He frowned as he got her a wet washcloth for her face. "I think we should consider you taking something"

She shook her head, adamantly. "Neil, please, I don't want our baby to be born with...what if it causes problems..." she began to cry. "I would rather not take any chances with our child"

"Sweetheart, you are almost at that point where we are taking chances anyway. You nor the babe are getting the nourishment you need if this keeps up. If it has been several days and you are having trouble with broth and water, then we have to get it under control. Have you tried the tea? It helped with Simon"

"Some" Adelaide said, "It does help some"

"If you can keep the tea down, then we can wait" Neil said. "I'll go brew it for you"

He came back some odd minutes later with the tea.

"Blow on it first" Neil said, "it's really hot"

She did and smelled it. "I think the smell allows me to be able to tolerate it"

"Well, keep smelling it then" Neil said, encouragingly.

She did and took a sip. "Okay"

He nodded and she looked to him, "you should really get back to your patients"

He shook his head. "Let me worry about my doctoring and right now, I've decided to doctor you. I might leave later for a few minutes to check on Dan who is at Opal's"

"Good. I'll be fine. Just leave the basin by the bed" she said, wryly.

He reached to gently smooth down her hair. "Thank you for carrying our babe, Adelaide. I know it's a trial for you right now"

"It's my pleasure" Adelaide said, smiling. "He or she apparently has your personality...little troublemaker"

Neil chuckled. "Same could be said about his or her mama, might I remind you"

"True" Adelaide conceded. "It's just not how I imagined you finding out"

"That's okay" Neil said. "No worries on that regard" He continued to smooth her hair. "I called your mother" his voice was gentle.

Adelaide frowned. "Please tell me you didn't tell her I am sick"

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't see how we have a choice here. We are in the middle of a full blown epidemic. I need to know that you are being cared for and I can't spare anyone for you"

"If there is an epidemic, it is unwise for my mother to come" Adelaide said. "I can care for myself, now that Simon is with Christy"

"Yes, but she is willing to take the risk for you" Neil told her, softly. "And clearly you can't care for yourself right now. I'm just thankful Bird's Eye was there when you needed him"

"I didn't think twice about sending Simon with him" Adelaide told him, softly, "am I being too trusting in regards to him?"

Neil shook his head. "He isn't very nice, but I don't think he is dangerous. Plus, he is fond of you and Simon. He would never hurt you or the lad. He's become your protector, I think" Neil responded.

"He's odd" Adelaide said, "He comes by with firewood or game and he doesn't say much, but I think he just likes the company. Aunt Hattie said he is the same way with her"

"Do you that know we are distantly related?" Neil asked.

She shook her head. "Is that the reason?"

"Nah" Neil retorted. "I'm pretty sure it was when you save his boy's life. For Aunt Hattie, it might be why he looks out for her"

She nodded. "So, mother is now coming to take care of me?"

"Aye, tomorrow. Grantland is getting her from El Pano and I will be home by the time she comes to give her instructions on your care"

"And Simon?"

Neil thought for a moment. "If Christy can continue to handle Simon, I'm thinking to let him stay with her. He doesn't respond well to your mother at times"

"Have you noticed that too?" Adelaide asked.

"Aye" Neil said.

"Am I a bad mother for sending him away?" Adelaide asked, worried.

"You are a very good mother for knowing what your child needs" Neil told her, reassuringly. "I don't know how you handled him for days feeling like this. How are you tolerating the tea?"

"Okay, I think. The nausea is waning just a bit. I might keep it down" Adelaide said.

"Do you think you can try some bread with it?" Neil asked. "The more in your stomach the better your nausea will be...or at least that is what you tell me"

Adelaide shook her head. "No. I really don't think so"

"Okay, small steps" Neil told her.

Adelaide sighed. "It's odd for me to think of mother staying here with me" she said, softly. "It's like our private sanctuary...something only you and I share"

"I thought the same thing" Neil admitted. "It's just something we have to get over. She is your mother- she should be welcomed in our home. Are the sheets clean on the bed in the lab?"

"They are" Adelaide frowned as she thought about her mother staying with her. "I can really do this myself" she protested. "Call mother back"

Neil patted her hip. "We are done discussing this, Adelaide" he told her, firmly. "This is you doing your part to help me by accepting the situation for what it is"

"I know" Adelaide said, crinkling her nose.

"You got that down?" Neil asked, looking to her tea, and Addie nodded.

"Good" Neil took the cup from her hand. "Why don't you lay back down for a nap? I'll make my rounds and return before you wake up"

"That's fine" Adelaide said, "I'm good if I stay in bed, but..."

Neil moved a clean basin and sat it on the table next to her. "Don't try to get out of bed to empty it" he said firmly.

"Neil" Adelaide protested. "I can take care of it myself"

"I'm serious, Adelaide. Not out of bed for anything. You are really weak" He told her, his tone unyielding. "The last thing I want you to do is fall down the stairs or gash your head open on something else. A fall could hurt you, but it could also compromise your pregnancy and that's more important than your pride right now. Am I making myself clear?"

"You are lecturing me" Adelaide said, "in the same tone you use with the children"

"Aye" Neil leaned over to kiss her cheek. "That should tell you something. I'm going to make rounds and come back in a few hours and spend the night here. I'll check in with Dan and Alice and everything should be fine, barring any new developments"

"Very well" she replied, resigned. "I hate pulling you away from your patients. The need is so great right now"

"You are my patient too" Neil told her and reached to touch her stomach. "And the wee one. Two of my very favorite ones indeed, along with this one's older brother"

She smiled. "Alright"

"Need anything before I leave?" he asked, "I'll carry you downstairs if you want to use the outhouse before I leave"

"Good" She crinkled her nose. "Ah, marriage is so uncomfortable at times"

"Nah" Neil smiled. "I'm sure it will be repaid one day"

"Indeed" Adelaide said, "I'll be the best nurse to you too"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that" he said.

"Neil?" Adelaide's tone turned serious. "How bad off is Creed?"

"Bad" Neil said, seriously. "Alice is with the Allens. His fever is stubborn. It will not yield. I'm worried about his cough too. He is becoming weaker and weaker"

"Is he at least aware of things?"

He nodded. "He isn't delirious or anything...not yet , at least. There are moments when he responds, he is just quite lethargic and doesn't say much"

Adelaide squeezed her eyes shut as she contemplated what he was telling her.

"Will you also get me some paper then and a pen?" she asked, "if you can spare a few more minutes here, I'd like you take some messages to the children for me. I think if I focus really hard I can do so without getting too light-headed"

"Aye, lass" His eyes filled with tears as he realized the depth of the heart of the woman he married. The children adored her, preferred her nursing them to him or Alice or Dan. He knew she longed to be with them, helping them through this. He squeezed her hand, before going to do what she said. He came back and sat on the bed next to her as she wrote a short note to each of the children, rubbing her back as she tried not to cry at the thought of losing any of them...but especially Isaak and Creed, two boys close to her heart.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Isaak?" Neil reached to feel his head. "Still burning up, I see"

"Right poor, Doc" Isaak said. Neil sat next to him on the floor.

"Well, here is something to cheer you up" Neil said, "I got a message from Mrs. Doc for you. She wrote it out and all. I don't think she trusted me to relay it properly"

Isaak couldn't hide his grin as he took the paper that Neil held out for him. Opal helped him sit up, supporting him with her arms, so he could read it.

"Tell Mrs. Doc, I reckon I can try my very best" he said, his voice weak, but solemn in his promise.

He nodded, seriously, "I know you will, lad"

"May I have some water, Mama? Miz Addie says I need to be drinkin even if makes me feel sick-like"

"If Miz Addie says so, then we better do so" Opal said, equally as seriously.

"Small sips, though, Isaak" Neil said. He helped Opal lay him back down after taking a few sips. "Now rest. Your mama and Mr. Scott are taking fine care of you"

He inclined his head towards Opal and Dan and met them on the porch.

"It's seems that Miz Addie's note lifted Isaak's spirits" Dan said. "He's not wanted to drink much"

Neil nodded. "She wrote one out for each of the children and insisted that I give them to each. I just came from the Allen cabin. It was the first time that I saw Creed Allen perk up at Adelaide's name. I had to read it to him, but he made me pull out paper and write a message back to Addie. He's been so lethargic- that he wanted to communicate with Addie is a good sign"

"Creed does have a bad case" Dan nodded. "I know we have all been worried about him. Hopefully this helps him to fight"

"Those boys love their Mizzus Doc. If she tells them to fight, they'll follow orders right quickly" Opal responded adamantly, "but I'm surprised ye saw her" she said, her face couldn't hide her concern for her friend. "Is she sick?"

"Adelaide fell and split open her head- she needed a few stitches" Neil said. "Bird's Eye found me at the Spencers and insisted I look in on her"

"Is she ill?" Dan inquired, worried.

"Aye, but nothing nine months won't cure" Neil couldn't hide his smile.

Opal's grin was wide. "That is the best news, Doc. We need good news around here. I know ye two have been wanting this for a good whiles" She paused, growing serious, "Is she as sick with Simon?"

Neil nodded. "Worse. Do you have any dried herbs for dizziness? And more for the morning sickness?"

"I do" Opal said, "I'll go get ye some from my supply"

Neil looked to her, "And Opal, is there any way to stimulate her milk again?" he asked, quietly, "She is really upset that she can't feed Simon anymore."

"Not if it is truly all gone" Opal said, shaking her head. "She should probably stop with it anyway with the babe on the way"

"I told her that" Neil replied, "I think it is a struggle for her not to provide that for him. She would have probably fed Simon for a few months longer. Apparently the babe was quite inconsolable without it"

"It would be hard for any woman to have their babe wanting it and not being able to provide it" Opal nodded, seriously, "but the worse is that it dried up in the first place. Ye need to make sure she is drinking, Doc"

"I'm on it" Neil said, seriously. "The tea is the only thing she can tolerate right now"

Opal nodded, "I'll get you them herbs"

"Not to pry on your conversation, Doc" Dan said, "but some women like peppermint. I know you have some candy. Let her try some of that or if she has dried mint herbs for tea"

"I'll do that. Thank you. We'll see if that helps" Neil said. "I'm going to spend the night at our cabin. Adelaide's mama is coming tomorrow and then I just want one of us to make sure we check in on them daily. She refuses to take any medicine for the nausea"

"Worried about the effect on the babe?" Dan asked and Neil nodded.

"Aye, but she is dehydrated already so we need to keep a close watch on her. I'll let Julia know the signs for when it gets too severe and how to let us know. If it gets too bad, I will force her to take it if need be, but I will have to be the one to do that. It's something she won't take without a fight"

"And the Doc is the only one who can handle Miz Addie when she gets her fight up" Opal came back with the herbs, having overheard the end of the conversation. "Good luck to ye though, Doc. She's made it clear how she feels when she was carryin her first babe. She's gonna try to outlast it"

"Aye" Neil was resolute, "but she is carrying my babe now and she has less of a choice about it than before"

Opal chuckled. "I can already tell the way this is gonna be" she retorted, teasingly, "ye buliin Miz Addie to behave and she pushin your buttons just to spite ye for tellin her what to dos"

Neil laughed. "Ye know us well, Opal. But now we have Dan in the Cove too, so I'll have another one to back me with my stubborn woman"

"If you don't mind me sayin, Mrs. Doc is the perfect combination of sweet and sass that I have ever seen in a woman, but I'm not wantin to cross her"

"No offense here. That's a pretty fair assessment of Mrs. Doc if I say so myself" Neil patted him on the shoulder, "She'll be good practice for ye on how to handle difficult hormonal pregnant women. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm at my cabin tonight"

"Send Miz Addie my congratulations" Dan said.

Neil nodded and Opal added, "Tell Miz Addie we are thinking of her"

"She said to tell you that too, Opal" Neil told her. "Her mama is coming tomorrow"

Opal's eyes grew wide. "Well, tell her now that I am especially thinking of her. Make sure ye tell her how much Issak and Creed liked their notes. I know it is pullin at her heart somethin fierce not to be able to help us"

"It is" Neil said. "I'm going to Fairlight's now and then to check on the O'Teales. I have Bird's Eye sitting on our porch until I get home. Adelaide doesn't know, but he can intervene if she has a problem. Or holler at her if decides to come downstairs like I forbid her to do"

Opal chuckled. "Bird's Eye would too. He's fond of Miz Addie since she saved his boy's life"

"I know" Neil nodded. "And that decision of Adelaide's has been beneficial to us all"

* * *

Neil arrived home, checked in with Bird's Eye who told him all was quiet.

"I thinks Miz Addie has been sleepin" he said, solemnly, "I haven't heard a peep"

He nodded. "She's exhausted. Thanks for your help today, Bird's Eye"

"If ye don't mind, I want to continue to check in with Miz Addie whiles you are gones" Bird's Eye said, quietly.

"I'd be obliged. Adelaide's mama is comin tomorrow and I, or one of the others, will be around only to check in to make sure Miz Addie hasn't gotten worse, but another pair of hands would be helpful. Addie's mama doesn't know how to do things in the Cove, so checkin in to make sure the fire is still going and there is still enough wood would especially be good"

"And that ye cabin isn't burnt down" Bird's Eye added, knowingly and Neil chuckled.

"Aye that too"

He said goodbye to him and bathed and changed again, before heating Addie some more broth and bringing it up to her. She was still asleep, curled up in bed. He sat on the bed and gently shook her awake.

"How are you, love?" he asked.

Adelaide struggled to open her eyes. "You took another bath"

"Aye" Neil said. "I'm not taking any chances with you, Addie"

"That makes sense" she struggled to sit up and Neil quickly put the broth down to help her.

"Easy now, Adelaide" Neil said. "How are ye feeling?"

"How are your patients?" Adelaide asked at the same time.

"You first" Neil said, firmly. "Did you drink more water?"

She nodded. "It came back up...along with the tea, but it was about an hour later, so it probably was enough to provide some fluids"

"Probably so" he acknowledged, reaching to look at her arm to study her veins. "Let's try to get more broth in you and some bread"

"If you say so" Adelaide said.

"I do" Neil retorted. "And more tea. Opal sent more herbs...one remedy to help with the dizziness. Dan Scott also recommended peppermint. Let's find something that works"

He fed her a few spoonfuls of broth and managed a few bites of bread before insisting that if she ate more the results would be poor.

"More water?" Neil asked and Adelaide shook her head, adamantly.

"Tea then?"

She sighed. "You are pushing your luck, Doctor"

"Try" Neil told her as he handed her the still hot cup of tea. "Smell it first, that worked last time"

"Why don't you tell me about your patients instead of force feeding liquids down me?" Adelaide asked, dryly, but took the tea anyway and smelled it.

"Opal said that this is the way it would be all nine months long- me bulling you and you sticking it to me" Neil said with a smile.

Adelaide chuckled. "Opal knows the both of us quite well" She took a sip. "So, how are the children?"

"About the same" Neil told her. "Your notes lit up their faces though"

She sighed, "I'm glad. I wish I could help"

"Aye, I know, sweet lass" Neil reached in his pocket and pulled out a note, "From Creed"

"How is he?" she asked as she took the note from his hand.

"Fever still high. Cough. Won't take much fluids. I'm worried. Your note got the only reaction out of him since he got sick. He wanted me to write this for you" he inclined his head. "I might preface this with I told him you were also sick, not with the flu, but refusing to drink much water"

She unfolded the note. "_Deal. Put em there, Miz Addie. And I'll drink if you will_" she looked up at Neil. "Did he?"

"Aye, a few sips" Neil nodded. "Isaak too. Shall I report back to Creed that ye are being a good lass?"

"If you think I am" Adelaide took another sip. She handed him the tea and he placed it on the table. She took his hands in his. "Neil, is Creed...do you think he will die?"

Neil looked solemn. "Sweetheart, it is a rough case of it. I pray not, but to be honest if it continues" he stopped, his voice growing hoarse, "I would prepare yourself, Adelaide for the worst"

She leaned forward to bury her head in his chest and started to sob.

"Lass" Neil gathered her closer to him. "Shhh, you getting upset is not good for the wee one"

"I promised him cookies every week for a month as a fair trade for him fighting this off"

"I know" Neil squeezed her tighter. "For a boy, that's an awful good incentive. He'll be the envy of all his class"

She sobbed. "It was either that or offer to watch Scalawag for him during the school day and I couldn't quite bring myself to do that...is that selfish?"

"No raccoons around the babe or my pregnant wife" Neil said, adamantly. "The cookies are a fair swap for a young lad, Addie" He kissed her head, rubbing her back.

"I offered Isaak the same thing. Told them it would be our secret. I don't mean to play favorites..."

"They'll keep the secret too, Adelaide. Please stop crying so. It's not going to help Creed or the others"

"I just" Adelaide looked at him, tear faced. "He's so special to me, Neil. Him and Isaak both. This is tearing me apart"

"Me too, love" Neil said, "but we can't do more than what is being done. You are going to get sick if you continue to cry like this"

"I'm gonna get sick anyway" Addie hiccuped. "Eventually..."

"Aye" Neil said, with a nod. "But might as well not make it worse. Let's pray for the lads, love...and all the children. And ye and Simon and our babe inside ye"

"Will you?" Adelaide asked.

Neil nodded and prayed for them all. He finished and took her face in his hands. He kissed away her tears before leaning his forehead against hers. "I should sleep on the couch tonight"

"Please don't. If you don't have symptoms and you bathed, I doubt you can give me anything"

"Aye and the truth is, I can't bear to be apart from you tonight with everything going on and having been gone for so long. I need to hold ye"

"Please do" Adelaide said. And when they went to bed that night, he did just that- and Adelaide rested peacefully, tucked in his arms, his hand resting protectively on her stomach while he lay awake- worried about them all.

**A/N**: Please let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** somehow this chapter became super-long! Thanks for all the reviews...let me know your thoughts! :)

**Disclaimer: **don't own the lovely characters of Christy...

**Chapter 31**:

"I brought Miz Addie some of Granny's grog" Ruby Mae told him as she stepped into the cabin, Neil cooking breakfast the next morning. "I hears she is sick-like with the babe"

"Word travels fast" Neil muttered as he turned to the red-haired girl. "How are you and your babe feelin?"

"Right as rain" Ruby Mae patted her swollen belly with her hand. "Two more months to go"

"Aye" Neil stirred the oatmeal. "Thank you for bringing that for Miz Addie"

Ruby Mae nodded solemnly. "As soon as Will and I heard Miz Addie was feelin poorly he shooed me away and told me to come here. Miz Addie took such good care of me and my babe when I was feelin the sickness"

"How did you hear the news, Ruby Mae?" Neil asked, curious.

"I ran into Miz Christy at the mission house yesterday checkin on her and the babe and saw Miz Addie's babe there and wondered why. Miz Christy told me that Miz Addie was right ill and then I just had to know what was wrong with her. I was so worried!"

"Of course" Neil nodded, fighting laughing. "I do hope you have been staying away from the sick houses though, Ruby Mae. Neither you nor you babe need to be around that" he added, sternly.

"Of course, Doc" Ruby Mae responded, fervently.

"Doc!"

Neil closed his eyes shut tightly at the sound of the holler from the yard. It sounded panicked. His hands were truly overflowing with all the need.

"Stay here" Neil told the girl, sternly.

"I'll stir the oatmeal" Ruby Mae said with a nod.

"Very well" he allowed Ruby Mae to take over as he stood outside on the porch. A few minutes later he came back in. "One of the Holcombe children is now sick"

Ruby Mae's eyes widened. "That be another family. Doc, the illness be all over the place"

"I'm aware of that" Neil said, dryly. He frowned. He still had to make his rounds and be back early afternoon for Julia's arrival. Adelaide needed to be fed- or coaxed into eating and drinking, her nausea intense this morning. Now, he needed to go figure out what was going on with the Holcombe girl. He was assessing the situation, when Ruby Mae turned to him.

"I'll stay here with Miz Addie, Doc" she offered.

He sighed. "Thank you, Ruby Mae. Her mama will be here early afternoon. I'll try to be back around then. If not, could you tell Preacher and Mrs. Huddleston that I will be back as soon as can be?"

She nodded. "I'll take care of it, Doc. Ye can count on me!"

"Very good" Neil took her arm. "Now, Ruby Mae, Miz Addie needs to be drinking. Don't let her try to bully you into not. I know she is nauseous and she is tired of vomiting, but even if it comes back up, she needs to still get it down. Understood?"

"I do" Ruby Mae answered. "No worries Doc. We'll be fine"

Neil left her for a few minutes to climb the stairs to let Adelaide know the situation.

"I swear I hear Ruby Mae's voice downstairs" Adelaide said, inclining her head.

"Ruby Mae will be staying here until I can get back. She brought you Granny's grog too for your morning sickness"

Adelaide turned positively green at the thought of drinking that foul smelling brew and the tea and water that he had forced down her in the middle of the night came back up.

"Why did you have to mention _that_?" Adelaide demanded, in between gags. "I had this under control. I hadn't vomited in a good 6 hours"

"Clearly, you had it well in hand" Neil muttered, holding her head for her. "I never knew how psychological this was too"

She held up her hand and took some deep breaths as the nausea lifted slightly. "Okay"

He handed her a wet cloth. "You look irritated at me" he commented.

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide glared, "if you think I want to be doing this even in some hidden crevice of my being, you are a fool" she retorted, heatedly.

The extra energy it took to scold him left her dizzy and she quickly put her head on her knees, trying to control the damage. "This is not my fault" she grunted into her knees, her voice and tone much more subdued.

"Simmer down now, Addie" he ordered, a kiss on her head, before helping her lay back down. "you are using up all your strength to scold me and that is careless"

"Sorry" Adelaide looked sheepish. "I just hate when doctors blame the woman for this severe morning sickness. I saw that time and time again and it's just horrible to be made guilty for something that isn't your fault"

"I wasn't blaming you nor would I ever" Neil quickly countered. "I was just saying that I didn't realize that just the thought of something could aggravate your condition"

"Alright, I was almost at that point all morning, anyway. It's bad right now" She sighed. "Did I also hear someone in the yard? It sounded like John Holcombe"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Lizette is ill"

"Oh my" Adelaide rubbed her hands over her face. "This is out of control" Her lip trembled. "How are you going to contain it?"

"I honestly don't know" Neil retorted, softly. "It's hitting all the wee ones too. Pray for all of us, Adelaide. And I'll be back as soon as I can. I want a good report from Ruby Mae. Tea and water again this morning. Try some oatmeal. You can forgo the grog, but Ruby Mae swears by it"

"Okay, I'll try to eat and drink, of course. And Ruby Mae and I will be fine" Adelaide said, seriously. She reached to pull him to her and he gave her a hug, squeezing her tenderly.

"I loved seeing you if even it was for only a few hours" he whispered in her ear. "The thought of you and the lad keep me going when things become unbearable for me. I don't know how I survived life without you, lass"

"That might be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me, Neil, and that's saying something" Adelaide swallowed the lump down in her throat. "You will always have my support and my love, no matter what happens in the next few days. Remember that, okay?"

"Aye" Neil told her, "I will"

"Go on with you, Doctor MacNeill. I'll see you when I see you. If you see Creed, tell him I drank my tea and water and now it's his turn. I want an update this afternoon when you return"

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Adelaide"

"I will do that"

* * *

"Miz Addie, this be the worst epidemic we've seen in ages" Ruby Mae said as she sat in the chair by the bed, rubbing her belly. "Why I never seen the Doc looks so worry-like"

"The Doc is worried, Ruby Mae" Adelaide said, softly. "I am too" she took another sip of water.

"Did ye hear about Orterball?" Ruby Mae said, tears pooling in her eye. "It's all my schoolmates are a dyin"

Adelaide reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I know, Ruby Mae. This must be especially scary for you, right now, having your schoolmates and some of your friends so ill"

She nodded, her tears running down the girl's face. Adelaide looked at her- her swollen belly such a contrast to the very much still little girl sitting at her bedside. She was unsure of what to say to comfort her in this moment. She realized how scared she must feel hearing of her friends being so sick and she about to deliver her own babe in two months time. She remembered the weight of those last few weeks of pregnancy and how scared she was over the thought of raising a child. She knew then that partly the reason why Ruby Mae came today wasn't just to help her, but also to return to the familiar...Christy and she were like family to her.

"I know the Doc and the others are doing everything they can to care for the sick ones" Adelaide said. "It's hard to be here and not be able to do anything, isn't it?"

"That's so true" Ruby Mae said, "That be just what I was telling my Will"

"But now you are doing something, Ruby Mae. You are helping me, which helps the Doc be able to help the others. I hope you know how thankful we are for you right now" Adelaide responded, softly.

"Don't ye think twice about that" Ruby Mae said, firmly. "I'm happy to do my part to help" her voice showed her pride that her Doc and Mrs. Doc were so grateful for her help. "How are ye feeling, Mrs. Doc?" she asked.

"Okay" Adelaide said. "I think I am going to keep this down. It must be your excellent nursing, Ruby Mae" she told her, smiling.

"Ah, that's nothin" Ruby Mae said, "but I do wish you'd take Granny's grog. It be the best for the mornin sickness"

Adelaide fought the increase of nausea with that comment. "Well, we'll see later, maybe..." she paused, "you know what, Ruby Mae? Do you mind reading to me? I haven't been able to do much since getting sick and I remember from last time I was sick with this that you surely are such a good reader"

"I'd be happy to" Ruby Mae said, beaming under Addie's praise. "what should I read?"

"Hmm" Adelaide looked at the medical journals on the nightstand which was Neil and her preferred nighttime reading. She fought chuckling- they were made for each, that's for sure. Maybe, she should tuck those away for when her mother comes...or maybe not. "We could read the Bible...or would you mind going to my trunk at the end of the bed there? I think _Little Women_ is in there. That would be the perfect reading"

She went over and sorted through the trunk. "My Lawd Miz Addie, ye have the finest things that I have ever seen. Is this what ye wore for your shivaree?"

Adelaide's face flamed. She had forgotten about that, tucked away in her trunk. She had wanted to burn it after their wedding night, but Neil had insisted keeping it and even her wearing it from time to time. She kept it in her trunk, hoping if it was out of sight, he would forget about it, but occasionally, he still opened the trunk up in spite of her protests, wink at her wickedly, and pitch it in her direction. Then he would say something sweet about wanting to recreate the magic of their first time and she would melt and put it on for him...which lasted all of five minutes before he peeled it off.

Ruby Mae looked at her, with those wide eyes. "the Doc surely wasn't able to keep his hands off of ye with this on ye"

"Well, now, Ruby Mae, I'm not sure that is appropriate for us to talk about the details of my shivaree" Adelaide said. "But yes, he did appreciate it"

Ruby Mae laughed. "I reckon he did. Here's the book you be wantin" She closed the trunk lid and went to sit next to her, handing her back her water. "Now drink more, Miz Addie and I'll read to ye. This looks good"

She nodded. "It is, Ruby Mae, thank you" Ruby Mae read to her for a good while, but Adelaide's mind wasn't on the book- it was on her husband. She was worried about him- for the first time since he came to faith, she knew that he was struggling. He could see it in his eyes- the vulnerability that he rarely showed with anyone, even herself. He was worried and when Neil MacNeill looked defeated, there was good cause to be concerned. She began to pray, her heart burdened for her husband.

* * *

"Adelaide" She felt her mother's cool hand on her forehead. "Darling"

Adelaide attempted to sit herself up, but Julia pushed her down. "No, stay lying down" she commanded.

"When did you get here?" Adelaide said, her eyes on her mother's anxious face.

"One minute ago" Julia answered. "I had to come right up and see you. You do look bad. Doctor MacNeill certainly wasn't exaggerating. I've never seen you this frail looking"

Adelaide grimaced. "Thanks mother. How kind of you to say. Where is Ruby Mae?"

"Downstairs, making you some sort of concoction...I think it might be soup or stew but I'm not sure" Julia told her. "It looks suspect to me"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on her" Adelaide said, "Where is David?"

"I'm here, Adelaide" David stood at the door to their bedroom. "I thought you might want an update on Simon"

"Simon..." she frowned, pulling herself up so she could see him in spite of her mother's objections. "David, I hated sending him to Christy...I know how overwhelming caring for a newborn is and how active Simon has become..."

"No, Adelaide" David replied, "Please don't worry about that. Christy wants to help you. She feels terrible that she can't do more. And I'm in and out so I've been helping too. And my mother is still here"

"You are being careful to clean up properly before seeing Christy and especially Catherine, yes?"

David nodded. "Doc already gave me the lecture"

"Good" Adelaide paused, "How is my baby?"

"Adorable as usual" David said, with a smile. "And active...but Christy has him entertained, banging on pots, throwing balls around the mission. I think she is having fun with him"

"And is he taking the milk?" Adelaide asked.

"He loves it" David nodded. "We got this under control. Actually, we are doing so well, I might lobby your sister for another one soon" he said, teasingly.

"Oh my" Adelaide grinned. "I wouldn't tell her that...6 weeks after delivering is much too soon to even be discussing such things. She would likely throw something at you" Addie kidded. "I know I would"

Julia cleared her throat and Adelaide bit her lip at her mother's light censure of the direction of this conversation.

"Well, thank you again, David. Would you mind showing mother where she will sleep?"

"No, I already put her things in the room downstairs"

"Thank you" Adelaide said, "Call me if you need anything or if Simon becomes too hard to handle. I think we could manage him"

"No offense, Addie, but you are looking kind of rough...and Christy and I love spending time with our nephew. One day we will have you and Doc return the favor"

"You can count on that"

Julia squeezed her hand. "I'm going to go downstairs and get settled in then return shortly. I need to call your father to let him know I arrived. Lay back down, Addie"

"Sounds good"

Julia came downstairs with David. Ruby Mae was still at the stove, stirring.

David looked to Julia. "Christy and I are just a phone call away. If something changes with Adelaide, please call us. I can find Neil for you"

"Thank you David"

"You're welcome, Julia" David smiled at her, "Good luck with Adelaide"

"Thank you" Julia said. David left and Julia went over to Ruby Mae. "What are you cooking, Ruby Mae?"

"Some soup for Mrs. Doc" Ruby Mae said, seriously. "She is lookin too peaked"

"I saw that" Julia said, seriously. "But shouldn't you be off your feet too?"

"I just started. I was reading to Miz Addie earlier and she insisted I put my feet up. She be a good midwife"

"That she is" Julia said. She turned as she heard the sound of Charlie. After what seemed like a while, Neil came into the cabin, his hair wet again.

"Hello Ruby Mae, Julia" Neil greeted as he entered.

"Mrs. Doc will have your hide that you bathed outside, Doc" Ruby Mae told him frankly, still stirring the soup.

"Aye" Neil winked at her. "which is why you won't tell her, Ruby Mae. Thanks for staying"

"Want some soup, Doc?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good" Neil looked at the concoction. "Ruby Mae, did you by any chance stir in some of the grog into this?"

"Now, don't ye be telling Mrs. Doc on me" Ruby Mae said seriously, "I just know it will help her. Granny knows best"

Neil cleared his throat and glanced at Julia, who was sitting at the table. She fought a smile. "Aye, well, see if Miss Addie can tolerate it later"

Ruby Mae nodded solemnly and continued to stir.

"Neil, I'm concerned about Adelaide" Julia said straight away. "Her color is terrible; the difference between her now and when I left a few weeks ago is astounding"

"She's dehydrated" Neil said, "once her morning sickness wanes and she eats more, she'll return to herself"

"It shouldn't affect her this much" Julia said, adamantly. "It's not natural"

"Actually" Neil interjected, "for some women, it does become this severe. She did this with Simon and had a healthy pregnancy afterwards"

Julia stilled. "Do you mean to tell me that Adelaide was like this with Simon and nobody told me?" she was aghast.

Neil paused and Ruby Mae turned her head towards the two of them, staring. It had suddenly become very tense in the room.

Neil cleared his throat. "Ruby Mae, can you go check on Miss Addie for me? Tell her I'm home and I'll be up in a few minutes. The soup can simmer for a few minutes"

"Shorely, Doc. I'll tell her right away" Ruby Mae said, wiping her hands on a towel and headed upstairs.

Neil sat beside Julia at the table. "I was unaware that Adelaide failed to inform you of her condition back then. She should have. I'm sorry she didn't, but that was years ago..."

"She wouldn't have these days unless you called either" Julia said, inclining her head. "I know my daughter."

"Still" Neil said in a low voice, "she is glad you are here. It's a stressful time for her and she needs you- whether she admits that or not"

"I'm sorry, you're right of course" Julia said, "is the epidemic that bad?"

"Aye" Neil said, seriously. "Many of the children are ill"

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Neil" Julia said. "Poor Christy, I'm sure that she is just devastated"

"Aye" Neil said, evenly, "she is, but Adelaide loves the children too"

"I know Adelaide is fond of the children, of course, she just didn't teach them like Christy. Christy is so close to all of them"

"That is true" Neil conceded. "However, the children have come to prefer Adelaide's nursing when they have a medical need. She's grown close to several in the past two years. Creed Allen is especially ill and Adelaide is particularly attached to that child as well as Opal's son who is also sick. I'm not sure Creed is going to make it and Adelaide is broken up over him being so ill and her not being able to nurse him"

"I didn't mean to diminish Adelaide's feelings. I'm worried about both my daughters" Julia said, softly. "I'm especially concerned about Adelaide's health"

"I know" Neil nodded. "I'm aware that she looks poor. We have to watch her carefully. She has been unable to keep much down for a few days now and as I said dehydration is a major concern"

"Can't you give her something to ease that so she could drink more?" Julia said.

"I could" Neil responded, "but Adelaide prefers to wait it out"

"I'm not sure she should have a choice if she is this ill" Julia argued. "Can't you just force her to take it?"

"Of course" Neil took a breath trying to conjure up his patience, "if her dehydration worsens and she is unable to keep any fluids down, then I will, but I'm not particularly eager to hold her down and force medication down her throat unless we reach the point where it is absolutely necessary"

"It just seems like you are appeasing her" Julia said, "clearly she isn't using good judgment not to listen to your advice. She isn't a doctor. This shouldn't be a choice. Make her take it. It seems to me that we are gambling with her life in attempts to placate her temper."

"I'm not placating her nor gambling with her life, I'm only respecting her wishes as my patient. I'm invested in her health too, Julia. She's my wife and that is my child she is carrying inside of her" Neil said, his voice firm. "Again, if it gets to the point where I think that she is putting herself or our child in danger, then no worries, I'll strong-arm her and it will no longer be her choice. I'm certainly not afraid of Adelaide's temper"

"I simply do not understand her hesitation" Julia exclaimed. "I know Simon gave her something for her morning sickness with her first pregnancy and she wasn't nearly this bad. You think she would want to knowing that it was effective for her once before"

Neil paused, taking in that information, before continuing, "Regardless, this is what we are doing now. I need you to watch her for signs of severe dehydration. Either Alice, Dan or I will check in every day to see if she is improving. I need you to keep track of how much water she takes in and how many times she vomits throughout the day and how soon after she drinks. Watch her skin tone. You need to make sure she is drinking- her herbal tea helps, but also water and broth or soup. Try some bread with her" Neil continued to give Julia instructions on Adelaide's care. When he finished he asked her if she had any questions.

"No, I think we can handle that" Julia said. "Do you think Adelaide will be cooperative about staying in bed though?"

Neil frowned. "If she isn't, do let me know when I check in and I'll talk to her again about it. I know Adelaide can be ornery when sick, but I think she will be on her best behavior. She knows I have too much to handle right now to deal with that"

"Very well" Julia said. "I'm sure we will be fine. What about Simon?"

"I think Christy can handle the lad for now"

"Still...Simon belongs with Adelaide" Julia argued. "And Christy has her hands full with Catherine"

"If Simon is here, Adelaide will want to get out of bed to care for him, Julia" Neil retorted, again trying to remain patient. He was reminded where Addie got her argumentative nature from. "That's why she fell and hit her head in the first place. She was pushing herself for the babe"

"Okay" Julia conceded. "But I can handle both Adelaide and Simon. I hate for Christy to have more work, with a newborn and especially if she is distraught over the children"

"I understand that, but if Christy and David say they are okay with the arrangement, then I am going to take them out their word" He rose, "I'm going to go upstairs and say goodbye to her. She wants an update on Creed. I'll or one of the others will give you updates on the children for her, if you could pass that information onto her, I'd appreciate it"

"Of course" Julia replied.

He rose and headed up the stairs, where Ruby Mae was on the bed talking in quite whispers to Adelaide, who was frowning.

Neil cleared his throat, shaking his head at them. "Ruby Mae, I do hope Miz Addie wasn't encouraging you to eavesdrop, with you about to become a mother and all and Miz Addie expecting her second babe. That would be entirely immature and beneath both of you"

"Of course not, Doc" Ruby Mae said, quickly rising. "I think I will just go check on the soup again before heading home. Shall I check on ye soon, Miz Addie?"

"I'd like that Ruby Mae. Thanks so much for your help today. I don't know what I would have done without you" Addie said, quietly. "Maybe you can read more to me when you come back for a visit. I'll save _Little Women_ for just you and me. How does that sound?"

"I'd enjoy that" Ruby Mae went past Neil, "see ya Doc"

"Bye Ruby Mae. Thanks again for your help today" Neil said as he went to sit on Adelaide's bed.

"Well?" he asked, inclining his head.

She frowned. "Sorry that conversation was so tense between you and my mother"

Neil lifted her chin. "Next time just ask me later to give you a rundown of the conversation, lass. It really is beneath your character to do that...especially to entice Ruby Mae, who worships the ground you walk on. You should be encouraging her to act like an adult, not conspiring with her like two teenagers"

"Well, technically she is a teenager" Adelaide pointed out.

"And you are not, Adelaide" Neil countered. "This is how you get when you are cooped up, but I really have little time or patience to deal with it"

"Yes, I know" Adelaide bit her lip. "I am sorry, Neil. I think Ruby Mae is really taking this epidemic hard. I should be encouraging her. You are right."

"To be fair to you" Neil told her, "you are doing a right fine job of that, I think. You were very sweet to her right then as I am sure you were all morning. Just try to squash down sassy Addie for the time being- at least until the epidemic is over"

"Of course. I lost myself for a moment when she told me that you had told my mother I was this sick with Simon. I kind of panicked to know how my mother reacted"

"I'm sure" Neil patted her leg, "you should have warned me of that though"

"Yes, I didn't think of it" she admitted. "Is she really upset?"

"She pretty much had a sweet argument for everything I told her" Neil responded, "not unlike her daughter"

"Oh, that's normal" Adelaide said.

"Aye, I'm not sure how your father did it between your mother, you and your sister" Neil reached to hand her water. "Small sips, lass"

She obeyed and Neil continued, "Do try to be kind to your mother though. She did come all this way to help us and I need you to be cooperative. I know how you get with your mother at times"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "What do you think I am going to do? I feel horrible"

"But you tend to push yourself when you have periods where you feel better" Neil told her. "I want you in bed even if you are not quite as nauseous as before"

"But some activity is good f..." her voice trailed off as Neil held up his hand.

"I want you in bed until your strength returns and you can eat without vomiting" Neil told her. "That's my rule. Your balance is too poor otherwise and I'm not dealing with a broken arm or having to stitch you up again"

"I do know my limits though, Neil. I had to push myself because I was alone with Simon who needed me" she said, softly, "I am a nurse and if you aren't here, I can make decisions for my health."

"I'm still checking in on you and will be very much involved in this" Neil countered before adding, "I don't need to remind you, Adelaide, that your part in helping me with this epidemic is to be a good patient. I have far too much to deal with. I don't need to have your mother and you at each other's throats. I'm choosing to respect you by not forcing you to take medication and in turn, you need to do this for me"

"I understand" Adelaide said, seriously. "Of course. You don't have to worry about things here"

"Good" Neil said, kissing her forehead. "Something your mother said did bother me though, lass"

"Which was?" she inquired.

"Did you take medication for your first pregnancy?"

She nodded. "That ended pretty horribly, didn't it?"

"But, love, the two aren't related" Neil said, reaching to take her hand in his. "It was a coincidence"

"You don't know that" Adelaide argued. "All I know is I was fine and then I miscarried my child. The child wasn't forming right either, Neil"

He paused, thinking about what she had said. "Okay, but usually at a miscarriage that early on would be a problem with the pregnancy that would cause you to miscarry. It's most likely totally unrelated"

"That's what Simon said" Adelaide told him. "I'm not willing to take that chance"

"And I'm not willing to lose both you and the babe" Neil argued. "If you become worse, we will discuss this again and you will yield. Yes, you are a nurse, but you are my patient and you are carrying my babe."

"You don't need to worry about me" Adelaide said, "focus on your other patients" She took a breath, "Is Lizette sick too?"

"Aye and one of the younger littler girls" Neil nodded, solemnly. "It's hard because it's affecting the wee ones who can't fight it off as easily. I'm afraid we are going to lose more than just Orterball"

"Creed?" Adelaide asked, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Keep praying" Neil told her gravely.

"I will, of course" Adelaide retorted. "Please do take care of yourself. I'm worried about you as well"

"No need to worry about me, Adelaide" he responded, pulling her to him. "I'm fine"

"Still...take care of yourself, love"

"You as well" he rocked her gently. "I love you, Addie. Don't take any risks. Please"

"No, I won't. I love you too, Neil" she hugged him tightly, clinging to him. "I'll see you when it is over"

* * *

Julia handed Adelaide the soup. "Doctor MacNeill said you need fluids. I tried to save Ruby Mae's efforts. I hope it is okay"

"I'm sure it is" Adelaide crinkled her nose at the prospect of eating. "I'll try mother, but I have to warn you, the results usually aren't pleasant"

"I'm prepared, dear" Julia told her, with a smile. "I did hold your head through quite a few stomach ailments back in the day"

"True" Adelaide acknowledged. "Thanks for coming, by the way. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine" Julia said. "You are to stay in bed, young lady"

"Yes, mother" Adelaide said, "but you will tend to the fire, right? It will be cold tonight for you and I want you warm enough. I have some wood that I can add to mine. Do you want me to tell you how? Neil had to show me and I don't mind"

"That would be lovely dear" Julia said, softly. "Now stop talking and eat at least five spoonfuls"

She ate a few before vomiting it up again. Adelaide groaned, but Julia hushed her, handing her a washcloth.

"Try some of you tea" she suggested, removing the basin and placing it out the door. She came back in and took a pad of paper and pen and began to write.

"What are you doing, Mother?" Adelaide asked, suspiciously.

"Taking notes on what you are doing to give Doctor MacNeill a report"

"That wouldn't be completely necessary. Just a summary would suffice"

"No, I think he wants specifics" Julia countered. "Wouldn't you do so if the roles are reversed?"

"I suppose" she admitted, "it's just he doesn't really need to know every time I get sick, just a general update if I am doing better or worse than not"

"That's convenient, my dear" Julia said, "He wants to know specifics, probably because he knows that you will gloss over things to delay taking medication."

"I'm a nurse. I'll know when it is time to take something"

"I'm not sure you are demonstrating sound judgment" Julia told her. "And your husband is so overwhelmed by everything else that he is letting you get away with it..."

"Stop right there, mother" Adelaide said, adamantly, "Neil is overwhelmed, but he always makes good decisions where his patients are concerned. He left everyone yesterday to come and take care of me even though so many other people are sick. I'm not getting shoddy medical care because he is overwhelmed nor is any of his other patients."

"I know, Adelaide" Julia said, "I just feel that everything is a mess here"

"Well, it is a bit of a mess" she said, "but Neil is the best doctor I know. And takes ultimate responsibility for every one of us...and carries that burden around with him. Be fair to him. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes for the world right now"

"Okay" Julia stood, sighing. "Let's not fight, Adelaide. You are too weak for that"

"Fine" Addie sighed and took another sip of tea. "Make sure you write down that I took another sip of tea- I believe it is been three so far. Make a tally chart"

"That's enough, Adelaide"

"Four" she took another sip.

"Why don't I read to you?" Julia said, softly, "I brought some books for you"

"You did?" she asked, surprised. "that was very thoughtful, mother, thank you"

"You're welcome" Julia replied, "I'll go get them and you can chose which one we start"

"I'd like that" She smiled. "I had Ruby Mae start _Little Women_ with me, but I'd like to save it for her"

"Poor girl. Many of her schoolmates are ill and her expecting a baby at such a young age" Julia stood. "I'm glad you and Doctor MacNeill are so kind to her. She's going to need support"

"Absolutely" Adelaide agreed. "Mountain children marry so young out here"

"It's a shame that she didn't have much of a childhood" Julia commented.

"Can't say I disagree with you there"

Julia and Adelaide spent the rest of the night in peace and Adelaide woke up in the morning, feeling a bit better and was able to tolerate a little more than she had been for the past few days. They both felt like this was a good sign that she perhaps might be turning the corner.

Julia was downstairs trying to fiddle with the stove around lunchtime, which was smoking something awful, when Bird's Eye Taylor arrived in the yard.

"Mother" Adelaide peeked around the corner from the top of the steps. "I can smell the smoke from here"

"You are supposed to be in bed" Julia exclaimed, "I got this handled"

"Let me come down and help you manage it"

"Back in bed, Miz Addie" Bird's Eye yelled from the doorway.

"Howdy, Mr. Taylor" Adelaide said, sweetly and he nodded at her.

"Mrs Doc, Doc wants ye in bed. Go on with ye now. I'll help your mama with this here stove" His voice was stern.

"I feel somewhat better..."

"Ye are the most stubborn woman I have ever met...and that is not a compliment, woman. Back to bed with ye" his voice was louder and Adelaide bit her lip- she knew Bird's Eye wasn't quite a man to push around, "Alright, if you insist. Thank you so much"

He nodded again. "Rest, Mrs Doc"

They waited until they heard her footsteps across the upstairs.

"She only complies that readily for Doctor MacNeill and sometimes her father" Julia said, flustered. "I see you also have the magic touch with my daughter"

"She is like this here stove. Ye have to know how to handle her, otherwise she's all fire and smoke. Doc has her all figured out and has found himself a fine woman in ye daughter"

"That's a very interesting way of putting it..." Julia said.

"Here, ye have to keep it like this" Bird's Eye showed her how to manage it. "It can be trick-like it ye aren't used to it"

"Thank you" Julia glanced at him.

He went over to the fire. "Make sure ye keep this going" He added another few logs to it until it was roaring again, "it's right cold out"

"I will" Julia looked at him, funnily. "I don't think I know your name"

"I be Bird's Eye Taylor" He nodded at her. "I'll just sit out in the porch for a bit in case ye need more help"

"That won't be necessary"

"I like making sure Mrs. Doc is okay when the Doc is away" he said. He left her without saying anything else.

Julia shook her head and finished with lunch, carrying up Adelaide some oatmeal.

She gave her the bowl and sat down next to her, talking in hushed tones. "Adelaide, David and Christy have told me stories about him. Please tell me he doesn't hang around you and my grandson often. David says he is dangerous. He seems so rough"

"David exaggerates because Bird's Eye is a moonshiner"

"Oh, well, that he engages in illegal activities recommends him so much more to me" Julia said, sarcastically. "Didn't he threaten Christy and Alice one night at the mission?"

"I haven't heard that story" Adelaide said, shrugging.

"Adelaide" Julia leaned forward to whisper to her, "Christy said that he abuses his son. Should that man really be around Simon?"

Adelaide paused, "Of course that is terribly wrong, mother, but Bird's Eye is the type of man that he can be nasty, but if he befriends you, he becomes your friend for life. He has been really kind to me and Simon since I saved his son's life. Neil thinks he is okay for us to associate with him and he knows everyone in the Cove so well. I think he actually encourages him to check on me while he is gone"

"I'm seriously questioning Doctor MacNeill's judgment these days, Adelaide" Julia shook her head, "I always thought he was so level-headed"

Adelaide sighed, "He is level-headed, Mother. Why are you so down on him these days?"

"I know he loves you, Adelaide, and if you and he were living in Asheville, I would say that you are perfect for each other. It's one thing living at the mission where it is a little more cultured, but out here? He's gone so much- what if something happened to you or the baby?"

"You knew all this when I married him. I knew all this when I married him. I would rather live in this cabin the rest of my days with Neil, than in a mansion in Asheville without him"

"Yes, but" Julia paused, "you have Simon and now this other baby on the way. And I'm sure Doctor MacNeill will want to have more. Are you going to be like the other mountain families and have them sleeping on the floor? You already have Simon in with you and Neil, which is beyond inappropriate"

She swallowed. "Mother, it is practical during winter"

"Practical or not" Julia countered, "Children should not be raised in the same room as their parents..."

"Why not?" Adelaide asked, lightly,

"Do you really want your children to know about" Julia paused, "what you and Doctor MacNeill do privately?"

"Neil says mountain children are born knowing, which why the mountain people are so open about such things" Adelaide said. "I've come to think a little more openness about that is not a negative thing"

"Don't be coarse. Is that what you want for Simon and this baby?" Julia asked, her voice becoming heated. "To learn about... _sect..._ because they overhear or God-forbid, witness their parents?"

"No, of course not, Mother" Adelaide sighed, "Neil and I are careful to be discreet around Simon and will continue to do, especially when he gets older. I'm sure it will be the same for all our children. We will figure it out"

"I hope so...I don't want them to marry young like Ruby Mae"

"No of course not" Adelaide countered, "but Neil and I...we have room here"

"No, you don't. Where are you going to put another baby?" Julia asked, "Are you really okay raising your children in poverty?"

"But Neil and I aren't poor" Adelaide argued. "not by mountain standards at least..."

"I'm aware of that...and _you _aren't poor at all..."

"Mother, I'm not going to shame my husband by suggesting we set up a life for us using my dead husband's money. Do you realize what that will do to my marriage? He'll never forgive me if I even suggest that..." Adelaide retorted, her voice rising in exasperation.

"It's better to suggest that and have a chance of raising your children to live past twelve years old. Children are dying here, Adelaide...alot due to the conditions in which they are raised. Do you want Simon to be next?" her voice raised to match her daughter's and Adelaide stared in shock at her. Julia Huddleston never raised her voice. _Never_ _Ever_.

"How can you ask me that or even compare what Neil and I can offer our children to the others?" Adelaide exclaimed, loudly. "Christy and David are raising Catherine here, but you aren't yelling at them about it!"

"I doubt they will be here for more than a few more years and David will take some pulpit back in Boston" Julia waved her off. "You and Neil on the other hand...this is the man you married. It's in his blood to live here. This is where you are going to be raising my grandchildren. What about their education?"

"The school is fine for them to attend" Adelaide said. "And I'll make sure they get what they need"

"No, it's not, Adelaide, with you as their mother, they should be attending the finest schools in Asheville"

"I..." Adelaide just shook her head. "My husband is doing good here"

"Children are still dying Adelaide" Julia retorted, heatedly. "And look at you. You need to be in Asheville getting treated by a doctor..."

"I am being treated by a doctor" Adelaide exclaimed. "Do not question his ability or his devotion"

"His devotion is spread thin, Adelaide"

"How dare you?" Adelaide retorted. "I was afraid of you coming because I was afraid of you judging our life. I can see that I was completely justified in that fear. I'm okay feeling like a failure in your eyes, but when you start talking about Neil..." she took a breath. "I can't even talk to you right now, mother. I need some air"

"Now, Adelaide..."Julia tried to calm her down, realizing that the situation had escalated out of control.

Adelaide pushed back the covers and grabbed her robe. "No, I refuse to be trapped in this room with you. I'm going downstairs and sitting on the porch"

"Adelaide, it's freezing outside and you are still really weak. What if you fall down the steps?"

"I won't" Adelaide retorted, not looking back.

She managed to get outside before becoming completely overwhelmed by dizziness and nausea.

"Ye are supposed to be in bed" Bird's Eye barked, but reached to pull her over to sit in the rocker. "Are ye going to sick up?" he asked, pushing her head down so it was between her knees. "Rest here a bit and get ye bearins again" He stood and went inside to get her coat and shoes, helping her with the both. "the Doc will have ye hide if he sees ye out here..."

"I just" Adelaide began to shake. "Did you hear any of that?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yep" he nodded, his eyes on her. "Ye need to be kind to your mama, Miz Addie"

"But..."

"Now listen here. When our children run away to the city, we are all riled up, but part of us is hopeful that they will find themselves a better life. Ye ran in the opposite direction. What is ye mama to think?"

"I believe that my life with the Doc is better than any life in the city, Mr. Taylor"

"Yup" Bird's Eye nodded. "but ye would see how ye mama would feel otherwise...her daughter so ill and an epidemic raging around...and tryin to manage that here stove without all the fineries of citified life...any caring parent would..."

She sighed. "I won't have her judging my husband"

"Ye are a good woman, Miz Addie" Bird's eye said, "but still, the Doc wouldn't want ye to get all riled up on his behalf and ye mama is just being ye mama. If it was ye babe, ye might feel the same way"

"I really don't feel good" Adelaide rubbed her hands across her face.

"I can help ye inside and back to bed if ye like" Bird's Eye said.

She nodded, still shaking, but they stopped at the sound of horse hoofs in the distance.

"Shoot" she muttered. "Please God tell me that isn't my husband"

"Serves ye right, woman. I told ye to stay in bed" Bird's Eye said, seriously. "Ye best hope it is Mrs. Henderson or Mr. Scott, and that ye can sweet talk them into not telling the Doc on ye"

She covered her eyes. "Tell me who it is"

"I reckon ye will know soon enough without havin to look" Bird's Eye said with a chuckle. "If it is the Doc, he will make his presence known right quick-like, I think"

She turned to him and peeked through her fingers, "I don't think I have heard you laugh before"

"I don't often" Bird's Eye said, "I make an exception for ye. Take your hands from ye face, woman"

She did and her heart dropped. "I'm doomed, Mr. Taylor" she muttered and Bird's Eye laughed harder. "I'm glad this is so funny for you"

"Ye look like a young'un. What do ye think the Doc is going to do to ye? Spank ye?"

"No, of course not" Adelaide huffed and Bird's Eye continued to laugh until he saw the Doc's face and became sober again.

"Adelaide, what the hell are ye doin out of bed, woman?" Neil dismounted Charlie, and there was a fire in his step that Adelaide hadn't seen in a good long while. And when he was frustrated or around people from the Cove, his mountain speak tended to come out full force. Not a good sign at all...

"Taking a moment for me" Adelaide said. "I'm going back inside now"

"Don't move" Neil barked. "Not an inch, Adelaide. I'm serious. Bird's Eye, make sure she stays put"

"She won't go nowhere, will ye, Miz Addie?" he retorted, his voice steady.

"Of course not"

He tethered Charlie and went into the barn, coming out a few minutes later with a change of clothes, smelling strongly of antiseptic which made Adelaide's stomach turn all the worse. He leaned down and picked up Adelaide from off the rocker, his touch tender- a contrast to his demeanor and carried her past Julia, up the stairs and into their room, sitting her on the bed.

"Please don't scold" Adelaide said, "I really feel ill"

"I'm not feeling sorry for ye one bit, Adelaide." He told her, "_One day,_ woman. I've been gone one day. You promised not to put this on me. Do you realize what I am dealing with? I don't need this from you"

"Your arrival was rotten timing, love" she said, softly, trying to get her stomach under control. She wouldn't vomit now when Neil was angry at her.

"Rotten timing?" Neil yelled. "That's all ye have for me?"

"I'm sorry, Neil" Adelaide said, softly. "I'll stay in bed from now on"

"Damn straight ye will" Neil retorted, heatedly. "Stop being a selfish brat and be the woman I married"

"Neil..."

"No, Addie" Neil shook his head. "I'm done with ye right now"

"Neil..."

He walked off, leaving her shattered. He stalked past Julia and turned to Bird's Eye. "Guard the door. If she attempts to leave, pick her up and place her back in bed for me"

"If ye want, Doc" Bird's Eye nodded, solemnly. "But Doc..."

"Don't defend her" Neil retorted as he made his way back to the barn.

"She's a stubborn one for sure, Doc" Bird's Eye said, seriously, "but I think it was more of an impulse-like, not conniving. She needed to escape for a moment and being in bed, doesn't give her that chance"

Neil paused, "She knows better"

"Yeah" Birds Eye said, evenly, "but she gets all riled up when it comes to defending ye and the life she is makin as your woman. If it was just about her, I think she would have still been in that bed. Ye have a gem in that woman, to give up all her fineries, to live in this here cabin with ye. Don't treat her like a fool"

"Damn it" Neil left him and went back towards the cabin and up the stairs.

"I can't even cry properly" Adelaide sobbed as he put his arms around her.

"You are dehydrated" Neil said, kissing her head, and released her and helped her lay back down. "Poor lass"

"And you smell like antiseptic which just made me vomit" Adelaide said, her breath hitching. "I hadn't all morning"

"I'm sorry" Neil said, softly. "I was so angry I wanted to get to you as soon as possible. I didn't think what the smell would do to your nausea" He released her and reached for a washcloth and wet it for her. She reached to take it, but he shook his head and cleaned off her face.

"I was feeling better and now I feel horrible" Adelaide said. "I thought I was getting over this"

"You got yourself all worked up" Neil told her, his voice gentle. "And pushed yourself by going downstairs and outside. This is what I meant. You feel a little better and then you overestimate your strength. And any type of emotional strain is going to exacerbate your morning sickness"

"It's just" Adelaide reached for his hand. "I didn't want her to come because I knew we would be opening ourselves up to this. And it's one thing when she goes at me with her judgment, it's another thing when it's..." she paused.

"About me?" Neil said softly.

She nodded.

"You can't take it so personally, Adelaide. I really don't. I know she is angry at me for letting you get so ill in the first place. And I can't say that is unjustified."

"You didn't know"

"Aye" Neil retorted, "But that is something a husband should know about his wife _and_ a doctor should know about his patient"

"You could only know what I tell you and I chose to not send for you"

"I should have been checking on you and the babe all along" Neil said. "Even if hollering from the yard"

"You have a job that makes it impossible at times, love" Addie said, "I knew that when I married you"

"But my job isn't an excuse" Neil said, "And your mother doesn't care about my job- she only cares about you as she should since she is your mother. I know confronting our life must be difficult for her, especially with the children so sick, you looking like this, us expecting another babe...if this was your daughter, you might feel the same way"

"You are what is best for me, Neil" Adelaide said, fervently. "I'm so thankful that I have you. We have something beautiful. We both know that"

"Aye" Neil nodded, "but to the outside observer, it wouldn't seem that way, would it? We both know there is a reason why we always have supper with you parents at the mission and why we never invited them here"

"I'm not ashamed of you or our home, Neil"

He sighed. "I know that. And I love you for it, lass. Truly I do"

"Neil" Adelaide tried to sit up. "You act so defeated these days"

"I feel defeated, Adelaide" He helped her up and let her lean against him. "You are so ill because you are carrying the child I put inside of you..."

"Don't feel guilty for that" Adelaide said quickly, "I love that I am carrying your child. It will pass"

He nodded, "And then there are all the poor babes so ill. I'm helpless, Addie. Completely helpless. Where is He, Addie?"

"Here, Neil" Adelaide said, softly, "we are helpless, but God isn't. We have to have faith. Keep pressing on, Neil. This will pass too"

"Aye, but after what cost?" Neil said. "We still are waiting for that miracle for Creed"

"I believe it will come, Doctor" Adelaide said. "I have to believe it will come"

"And when it doesn't?" Neil asked, quietly. "It didn't come for Orterball"

"I don't know, Neil. The thought of losing Creed...it makes my heart turn...and any of those children" Adelaide buried her head deeper into his chest. "This smell really does make me want to vomit"

"So, why are ye burying your head in my chest?" Neil rubbed her back.

"I have to be close to you when we are feeling like this. Even if I vomit afterwards, it's worth it"

"You are really quite the romantic, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil teased. "That's a line for one of your rubbish novels"

"Oh hush" Adelaide giggled. "You should get back"

"Aye" Neil said. "And you will stay in bed" he added sternly. "Adelaide, I can't press upon you enough the importance of you following my instructions for your care. Stay in bed, lass"

"Yes, Doctor MacNeill, I promise...really, I do" Adelaide said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm praying for you. I can't stop thinking about you when you are away"

"Thank you, love. That does mean the world to me to have your support" He stood up and grabbed the dirty basin, "I'll take this and clean it for you"

She frowned and Neil winked at her. "I did cause this- I can at least clean it up for you"

"Because of smelling like antiseptic?"

Neil chuckled, "among other things, lass" he said, with a grin. "things I can't wait to get back to after this epidemic is over and you are back to yourself"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I can't even believe you would think of that with me looking and smelling like this"

"Nah" Neil countered, "you are a beautiful woman regardless. I'll see you soon"

He left her, taking downstairs her dirty basin for her.

He took it outside and dumped it out before going and cleaning it out.

"I can do that" Julia said softly, "You should get back"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "I don't mind"

"It seems a bit beneath you" she said.

"There are times doctoring out here that I have to be both a nurse and a doctor" Neil said, frankly. "I learned not to be prideful quickly. And she's my wife. She's more embarrassed about me doing this for her than I am"

"Adelaide embarrassed?" Julia questioned. "I didn't think she ever truly got embarrassed"

"Not when she is nursing others" Neil said, with a chuckle, "she has fortitude and the strongest stomach I have ever seen in a woman. But with me...she wants me to see her as a lady...and doesn't want anything like this to make her less beautiful or desirable in my eyes. So she gets embarrassed by things that she normally wouldn't"

Julia nodded. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Neil responded, placing the basin on the table. "I know this is hard for you both, but to be honest with you, this time will either make or break your relationship with Adelaide. She loves you and she cares about what you think of her. I know you are angry at me for not taking care of Addie the way I should and that is deserved, but I'm asking you to put that aside for now. She needs you to take care of her"

"You're right" Julia sighed. "I forget how much William always smooths the waters for us before it gets this rough"

"No offense, Julia, but William shouldn't always have to appease both your tempers. Eventually you and Addie are going to have to work it out yourself without interference"

"That is true"

"I really need to head back" Neil said. "Adelaide said she was feeling a bit better this morning until she got upset"

"She was" Julia frowned. "but still not great"

"We just need her to continue drinking and eating what she can" Neil said. "Let me know if something changes. I know you can't see this, but my wife is my first priority. If she needs me, I will be here"

"We can handle it" Julia said, softly, "I know the need is greater elsewhere. I'm praying for the children"

"Thank you" Neil patted her arm. "I'll check in tomorrow or send Alice or Dan"

Neil left Julia, thinking over what he had said. These days would make or break their relationship- she just didn't know if they would ever find understanding. And Adelaide was upstairs thinking of that and also how these days would make or break her husband's faith. She had his enormous fear that cynical Neil would come back out if they lost more children...and that thought worried her.

**A/N**: So much going on—feel like we are at an impasse with relationships...and then there is Creed. Ahhh, I'm not sure what to do there. What do you all think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Adelaide tossed and turned for hours after her mother went to bed. There seemed to have called a silent truce between the two of them, but she wondered if they would ever find actual understanding with one another. She worried about Neil- his somber, strained demeanor haunted her thoughts. She was concerned about Isaak and Creed and all the sick little ones. And she really missed Simon- this was the longest they had ever been a part. Neil assured her that she was being a good mother for knowing her limitations, but part of her felt like she abandoned her son.

She was still nauseous and now on top of it, her legs were cramping, making her feel quite uncomfortable. Part of her thought that she should just give up and take something, but then her mind went to all the awful scenarios...her mind raced—as she thought about everything that could go wrong with her or the baby. Pregnancy tended to increase her anxiety tenfold and Neil wasn't here to inject her with a good dose of reality, so she ended up opting for sobbing and dry heaving under the weight of it all, which made her feel even more pathetic. _Stupid irrational pregnancy emotions..._

"Adelaide, darling" Julia came in and sat the lantern on the dresser. "What is it?" she put her arms around her shaking daughter, sitting on the bed and pulling her towards her. "Do you feel ill?"

"Everything is going wrong" Adelaide said. "And I can't do anything but sit in this stupid bed"

"Are you worried about the children?" she asked as she rubbed her back.

"The children...Neil...and I really miss my baby" Adelaide cried. "I can't be a proper mother to him right now."

"Sweetheart, of course you miss your child" Julia said, rocking her gently. "You wouldn't be the mother you are if you didn't"

"I'm failing him" Adelaide said, "maybe you are right. Maybe I can't give him the life he deserves"

"No" Julia pulled away and shook her head. "I was wrong. You and Neil shower him with love. He is so sweet and lovely. You are doing a fine job, darling. The rest you will figure out"

"I didn't think about any of those things when I married Neil" Adelaide said. "The mortality rate is higher here. Maybe I am doing wrong by him. I just love Neil so much and love our family, but if Simon dies or this child, then is it worth the sacrifice?"

"But" Julia sighed. "Just because you live here doesn't mean your children will die young, Adelaide. I'm sorry I implied that. Children die in Asheville too. I was too harsh. I didn't know you would take it so much to heart. You usually just ignore it"

"Neil said during my last pregnancy that I was overly sensitive about everything" Adelaide sniffled. "He teased me all the time about it, especially during this first part of my pregnancy. I think I got better as the weeks went on. Everything just feels so overwhelming right now"

"Well, with everything going on with the epidemic and you being sick" Julia said, "it's no wonder you feel overwhelmed and anxious"

"I'm so concerned about Neil" Adelaide took a breath.

"Doctor MacNeill can take care of himself" Julia told her, softly, "I wouldn't be too concerned about him, but you are a good wife to worry about him"

"What if he loses his faith?" Adelaide asked. "You don't see him the way I see him"

"Do you really think that is a possibility?" Julia asked, handing her a glass of water.

Adelaide took a few sips. "He is seeing so much sorrow. It could lead anyone to become cynical or doubt and question. I did after Simon's death"

"Did you?" Julia asked. "We never quite talked about that"

"I struggled so much, mother" she admitted. "That December day when you were so angry with me for being careless while so pregnant, part of it was because I was so angry over Simon's death and questioning everything"

"Was that the reason?" Julia reached to rub her arm. "My sweet girl, I just thought you were being..."

"Bratty?" she asked, putting her water down.

"Well, yes" Julia shook her head. "I'm sorry, Adelaide"

"I was being bratty" She shrugged. "There was just a reason for it. Neil talked to me about it. Even though he didn't believe at that point, he still tried to work through it with me. I know you don't understand why I would give everything up to live out here with him, but he's my best friend. He understands me better than anybody else I know...even Simon did. I would go anywhere with him"

"Then" Julia inclined her head. "if that is the case, whatever happens with your husband or your child, you will deal with it...with him. I know I gave him a hard time today and I'm still pretty upset with him that you got this sick without him even knowing until days later, but at the same time, I know he is a good man."

"I should have tried to contact him when my morning sickness was out of control, before I got dehydrated. It was my fault, not Neil's. He does take such good care of me, Mother" Adelaide said, softly. "Not every husband would do what he does for me when I am ill...even if he is a doctor"

"Most doctors wouldn't do what he does for you" Julia said, frankly. "I just worry about you out here"

"That's fair" Adelaide conceded. "Even Neil and Mr. Taylor said it was understandable"

"Hum, I'm not sure I like Mr. Taylor on my side" Julia commented.

"Well, I very much think you would want him on your side in an argument" Adelaide retorted.

"That, dear, is an excellent point" Julia told her. "I'm going to go make you some tea. It will soothe you." She kissed her head, gently, "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Mama, you don't have to do that" she responded, her voice soft. "It's the middle of the night"

"I want to" Julia said, "We can sleep in tomorrow. I'll make some for me too"

Adelaide nodded and Julia left, returning in a few minutes. "Do you think you can drink this?" she asked as she handed it to her.

"I'll certainly try. I need to be drinking more" she frowned. "I'm really uncomfortable"

"Are you nauseous still?" Julia asked, as she sat in the chair by the bed and sipped her own tea.

"Yes" she said, "and my legs are cramping. You don't think I have a blood clot, do you? I have been lying in bed a lot. I told Neil that some exercise is good. I wish he would listen to me. I know I'm not a doctor but I do know things. And now I could die of a blood clot and..."

Julia frowned, "Adelaide, I don't think so" she interrupted her before she got carried away."What's the likelihood?"

"Well, I don't know" she retorted. "I could..."

"I used to get leg cramps when I was pregnant something awful" Julia replied, soothingly, "especially when I didn't have enough water. And considering you are dehydrated..."

"Yes, yes, that all makes sense" Adelaide said, "but I still am worried about it"

Julia fought a smile. "If you'd like when Doctor MacNeill checks in tomorrow, I could mention your concern"

"No" Adelaide quickly responded, "he'll think it's silly"

"Then, doesn't that tell you something?" Julia said, softly. "Drink more tea, dear"

"I suppose" she sighed, taking another sip. "All the thoughts are just swimming in my mind. I can't shut them off"

"You were often like this as a little girl, Addie" Julia said. "Your thoughts always got the best of you. Your father was so good with you during those times"

"You were too, mother" she said, putting her finished teacup on the table. "I want that back. I know I have made choices that you have disagreed with, but it's my life. And honestly, if I had married Stanley Evans like you wanted me to..."

"It would have ended up dreadfully" Julia finished for her. "I am sorry. Let's try to make an effort to be more understanding of each other. I'll try to mind my tongue over your life choices and in turn, you can show me a little more respect as your mother"

"But I do respect you" Adelaide argued.

Julia shook her head. "You think I am ridiculous more times than naught and sometimes that is true, but sometimes there are legitimate concerns I have. You need to listen to them and know that I am only saying them because I love you"

"I can try to not be so defensive" Adelaide said, "if you will try not to be so judgmental"

"That seems fair. We will both work to treat each other with more understanding" Julia said, putting her tea cup down too. "Why don't you lie back down and try to sleep? You need your rest, darling, for you and the baby's sake"

"Okay" she said, "I'll try"

"I'll stay with you until you do" she offered, softly.

"Really?"

"If you'd like that"

"I would actually" Addie nodded, "Thank you, Mother"

"You're welcome, darling" Julia reached out to stroke her hair. "Rest now, my girl"

* * *

"How's Addie?" Neil asked as he tethered Charlie. Julia had stepped out on the porch.

"Still nauseous and vomiting" Julia replied.

"Is she keeping down anything?"

"More water and tea than before, but nothing more it seems"

"Hm" Neil frowned, contemplating what to do.

"How are the children?"

"Better actually" Neil said. "Many had the turn last night. The Holcombe children are still sick, but they only developed their cases two days ago"

"And Creed?"

"He's better too" Neil said, "his fever finally broke in the middle of the night. I sent Alice and Dan home to get some rest and I'll stay with the Holcombe children today. Hopefully, they will come out of it too. They don't quite seem as severe"

"It seems pretty miraculous given the past two days"

Neil nodded. "I have to say it is"

"Neil" Julia said, softly, "Why don't you come in and tell Adelaide that? It would ease her mind so much"

"Nah" Neil shook his head. "You can tell her...I would need to bathe and disinfect for her and unless she really needs me I would rather not take the chance"

"Of course I understand" Julia nodded, "but Adelaide was rather anxious last night"

"Anxious?" Neil prodded. "About the children?"

"And you" Julia replied, "And her health and missing the baby. There was a whole list. We were up for a good part of the night. I tried to reassure her, but she is still out of sorts"

"Her physical condition is probably affecting her outlook. This happened with Simon too" Neil said. "Do you think she is frustrated enough to take something and ease this once and for all?"

"Perhaps not that frustrated" Julia said, with a smile, "but she is uncomfortable, poor dear. She has leg cramps now and is convinced she has a blood clot. She told me that you should let her out of bed more"

"I forgot how her good sense leaves her with her pregnancy emotions" Neil muttered. He sighed, "Alright, I'll wash up and see her. I want to tell her the good news myself anyway. Hang practicality"

"Sometimes it is better to be a bit indulgent than practical" Julia offered. "I already have a lot of water heating on the stove. I'll run upstairs and stay with Addie if you want to bathe"

"Perfect" Neil said.

Julia went upstairs to sit with Adelaide while Neil washed up and came upstairs.

Adelaide's face lit up when she saw him, "Neil! Mother didn't say that you were still here. I thought you left"

"Hello, Adelaide" Neil grinned. "Are ye happy to see me, lass?"

"I was hoping you would come up" Adelaide said. "But I knew that was selfish"

"I can only stay for a bit" Neil said as Julia slipped of the room and Neil crawled on the bed next to her as she snuggled into him.

"I'm glad" she sighed. "I need you today"

"I heard" Neil said, softly, "your mother pretty much insisted I bathe and come and see you"

"How are the children?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Better"

"Truly?" Adelaide sat up to see him. "Are they better?" Her eyes were wide.

"Better" Neil grinned. "Fevers broke all at once it seemed. It's truly God's hand on us, Addie"

"Even Creed's fever?" Adelaide looked to him, hopeful and Neil nodded.

"Even Creed. He is already asking about when he gets to come see his Miz Addie"

"Oh Neil. That was too much to hope for!" Adelaide exclaimed. "What about the Holcombes?"

"They still have it" Neil said, quietly. "But their cases were delayed from the others, so hopefully. And Becky O'Teale is sick"

Adelaide frowned. "So we aren't quite out of it"

"Not quite" Neil said, "but I am hopeful" He reached out to brush her hair away from her face. "Tell me though, how are you doing?"

"Did mother tell you about last night?" She asked. "I'm afraid I was a little bit of a mess"

"Aye" Neil continued to fiddle with her hair. "Are you ready to take something?"

"Last night I was" Adelaide sighed. "I miss Simon. I feel like a horrible mother for abandoning him like this"

"It's the longest you and the babe have been apart" Neil commented. "It's natural you would be struggling with that, not to mention the emotions due to your pregnancy and being so ill with it"

"Can we bring him here?" Adelaide asked. "if I promise not to get out of bed too much? I really want him here"

"Are you able to tolerate food without vomiting?" he asked.

"No" Adelaide groaned. "but I need to get out of bed more...I'm really uncomfortable and I think it would help. What if I develop a blood clot from all this inactivity? Have you thought of that? It's not healthy for me to stay in bed all the time"

"I seriously doubt you have a blood clot, but let me look anyway" Neil said, trying to fight laughing at her serious expression.

"You are laughing at me" Adelaide frowned.

"Have you heard me laugh?" Neil asked, holding up his hands innocently.

Adelaide poked him with her finger. "You are laughing _inside_" she retorted. "Do not deny it"

"It just is a bit..."

"Don't say it" Adelaide huffed. "You teased me horribly for it my entire pregnancy with Simon, but now, since _you_ did this to me, Neil MacNeill, _you_ have to deal with it...with patience and understanding"

"Wasn't I patient and understanding before?" Neil asked, "More so than with any other person...let me assure you"

"Hum, I suppose" Adelaide reluctantly conceded. "That should have been my first clue that you liked me even then"

"Aye" Neil kissed her. "It should have been. You have to admit that I was pretty understanding of it all"

"Yes, _after_ you got your laughs in" Adelaide said.

"Of course" Neil chuckled. "I'm not a saint, woman"

"Point taken" she conceded. "Still, my legs are cramping and..."

"Enough said" Neil rubbed her arm, "let me check your legs for you to put your mind at ease. Not good for you to be so anxious"

"Do you have anything for leg cramps? I think I may have pulled a muscle in attempts to soothe them" she asked and Neil moved the covers and examined her legs, rubbing them for her.

"No blood clots. However, you need to be drinking more" he said, "you are depleting your body of water and nutrients"

"Yes" She sighed. "I'm trying to"

"I know" Neil said, softly, still rubbing her stiff muscles. "How about if we give you a tiny dose to ease your symptoms? We can give you less than a normal one"

"Maybe" Adelaide sighed. "When the epidemic is over and you are here to monitor me for problems"

"Fair enough" Neil said. "Does that feel better?"

She nodded. "Thank you, love" she reached for his hand as he slid up to sit closer to her. "Can we please get Simon?"

"Sweetheart, give us a bit more time" Neil said, "I know you miss the lad...I miss him too when I'm away from you and him, but honestly, he is active now"

"He's good though" she protested, "you have to admit, he is the sweetest baby"

"Aye" Neil smiled, "I'm not saying active is bad, actually it's healthy for him, I'm just saying, he's a lot for your mother to handle on top of you being sick"

"I miss him" Adelaide squeezed his hand. "I'm really feeling like an inadequate mother"

"How will you feel when he is yelling for you and you can't get to him? Wouldn't that make you feel even more inadequate?"

"No, I would just go..."

"Exactly my point, lass" Neil raised his eyebrow. "It's too tempting for you. Hopefully in another day or two I can be home if there are no new cases and then between myself and your mother, Simon can return"

"I hope that is the case" Adelaide reached to hug Neil tightly. "for all of our sakes"

* * *

Two days later, Neil returned home...for good. Adelaide was napping when he came into the bedroom, crawled under the covers with her and pulled her towards him. She stirred in his arms and he told her to go back to sleep. They both slept peacefully the afternoon away, Neil waking up before dinner time. He rode to the Mission to retrieve Simon and bring him home, hoping to surprise Adelaide, who was still asleep.

"She's going to be so excited" Julia said, with a smile as she kissed her grandson's head.

Simon enthusiastic was slapping his hand against Neil and grinning.

"I think he missed you, Neil" she said.

"Not as much as he missed his mama of course"

Simon began to squeal and Neil shushed him, "Quiet, lad, we got to surprise Mama. Ready?"

Neil carried him quietly up the steps and put him on the bed where Adelaide was still sleeping. Simon crawled over and sat up, giggling. He reached over and pulled her hair, pushing himself forward to kiss Adelaide on the cheek.

Addie opened her eyes and squealed. "Simon, my baby"

She sat up and scooped him up in her arms, smothering him with kisses, much to Simon's delight. "Oh, you smell so good...your perfect little baby smell. I missed you" She took in every part of him, hugging him tightly. She looked to Neil, who went and sat beside them on the bed, smiling at both of them.

"Does this mean the epidemic is over?" she asked, hopefully.

"Aye" Neil grinned. "The Holcolmbes and Becky took the turn last night, and no more deaths...praise the Lord"

Adelaide reached over to give Neil a hug. "Thank God. And I ate oatmeal today without vomiting"

"Also something to be thankful for" Neil said, chuckling. "Poor lass...it's a good day when you only vomit twice, isn't it?"

She laughed. "It is indeed" She stood Simon up who began to bounce on the bed. "Let me look at you, little boy. You have gotten bigger in the past few days, I think. Aunt Christy and Uncle David have taken such good care of you, but Papa and I are so happy you are home. Right, Papa?"

"Absolutely" Neil said, reaching over to grab the baby and toss him in the air, much to his delight.

"I'm so happy" Adelaide grinned, "Both my boys are home"

"I'm glad to be home with you and the lad" Neil said, sincerely. "Even sick, you make everything so much better, lass"

"You too" she replied.

They were silent for a few minutes still playing with Simon, before Adelaide grabbed his hand. "Now that you are home, will you do be a big favor?"

"Oh no" Neil chuckled. "Already? What do you need, wife?"

"A bath" Adelaide said, honestly. "Desperately so. I think the mere smell of me is contributing to my nausea and making it worse"

Neil threw back his head and laughed. "It's not that bad"

"Oh, no, it is" she argued, "I don't know how the people in the Cove only bathe twice a year, but seriously, it's been over a week and I'm going crazy"

"I'm not sure if you are strong enough, Addie" he said, "why don't you wait another few days?"

"I..." Adelaide paused, pulling him in closer to her to whisper in his ear, "feel embarrassed you sleeping next to me tonight with me knowing you have bathed and I haven't. We can change our sheets too"

"We already napped together this afternoon" Neil whispered back. "Clearly it didn't bother me"

"I was half asleep" she retorted. "I wasn't awake enough to care, but now I am and I do care whether you say it bothers you or not. I _really_ care. I know it's vain of me, but I know I look like a mess and I would rather not smell like one too. Please" she titled her head at him, "can you just humor your wife who is carrying your child?"

"Alright, tonight " Neil consented, unable to deny her. "I'll bring the water up here so we can have some privacy"

"That seems impractical dragging all that water upstairs" Adelaide said. "I can bathe downstairs."

"Impractical" Neil gave her a sly look, "but I don't want your mama to witness me helping with your bath. She'll shoo me away and I have first rights to this. I should be allowed some liberties with my wife"

"Of course" Adelaide chuckled. "I do feel so much better that you are home"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Me too, lass"

* * *

Julia stayed another few days helping Neil with Simon. There was an easiness between Addie and her mother now- them both making an effort to be patient and understanding with each other. Bird's Eye and Ruby Mae checked in often, Neil even brought Aunt Hattie out for a visit. Adelaide began to feel better to where her morning sickness was still there, but wasn't as severe. Her strength was slowly returning.

She was curled up in bed a few nights after her mother left, reading a book. Simon was in bed and Neil was beside her, reading and taking notes for his research.

"Tomorrow, we are going to visit Opal and Isaak, right? And then stop by to see Creed?"

"I think Creed will be with the McHones tomorrow so you can see both"

"Did you arrange it that way?" Adelaide asked and Neil nodded.

"That was thoughtful...thank you" Adelaide continued to read, her hand on her stomach, it bulging ever so slightly, engrossed that she didn't notice Neil lay aside his research and turn to watch her with a very distinctive gleam in his eye.

"How nauseous are you tonight?"

"Not at all...thank goodness" she murmured, flipping a page.

"And you feel stronger?"

She nodded, "Much"

"Are you strong enough for us to make love tonight?"

Adelaide dropped the book on the bed. "_What_?"

"Don't act shocked" Neil chided, lightly, "It's not an unreasonable request, wife. It has been weeks"

"Well, yes, I'm aware of that" Adelaide fumbled. "But..."

"It won't hurt the babe" Neil told her, his voice firm, "you are a midwife, you should know that"

"I do know that" Adelaide said as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Then what is the problem?" he asked, his voice even.

She continued to search for something to say, before finally blurting, "Just because you can doesn't mean you should"

"I see" Neil watched her carefully. "Are you not in the mood or do you in principle feel uncomfortable with us having sex when you are pregnant?"

"Um..." Adelaide picked up her book and closed it, placing it on the nightstand. "Both?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"I'm not sure" she admitted. "I think it is both a question and an answer"

"How so?" Neil asked.

"It depends on your reaction to it being both" she said, dryly.

"Are you really squirmy about us making love when you are pregnant even though you know full well it won't hurt the babe at all?" Neil asked, incredulously.

"I don't know" Adelaide retorted. "That's how I feel and maybe you think it is irrational, but guess what? I don't care"

"I'm not waiting nine months and then post partum for us to make love, Adelaide" Neil told her, firmly. "And I think it will only get worse if you feel that way as the baby gets bigger and you can feel him or her move. You need to get over it now"

Adelaide swallowed. "But..." she sighed. "not tonight, okay?"

"Okay" Neil said, acquiescing to her wishes. "Let's go to sleep, Addie"

"If you want" she slid to lie down and Neil extinguished the lamp.

He pulled her into him and put his arms around her. He put his hand on her belly, gently feeling the bump. "I think you are poking out, Adelaide"

"I think so too" she said, "much sooner than with Simon"

"You do know that I think you are beautiful, right?" his voice was low.

"It's been a rough few weeks. I haven't felt beautiful" she sighed.

"But you are carrying my child which makes you extra alluring to me" Neil replied, his voice low. "Don't deny me, love."

She sighed, "I know you are right and that eventually, I'll have to give in"

Neil chuckled. "Don't be such a martyr, Addie. You love making love to me as much as I to you"

"Generally speaking, yes" Addie admitted. "It's just...boy, the thought right now..." she bit her lip hard. "What is wrong with me?"

He turned her around and reached brush the stray hair out of her eye. "Some women feel less amorous and others more during pregnancy...but that being said, you have to set your mind to the fact that it is okay to begin with and then I can work to get you in the mood"

"I never...with Simon, for our first pregnancy, I wasn't feeling well and then we lost the baby and then with little Simon, it wasn't even an issue for obvious reasons...it's strange for me" She wrinkled her nose. "And the thought of us having sex when I'm about to deliver...ahhh...I know you said its normal here, but, really?"

"Aye, I know" Neil said. "You were pretty shocked when I told you that"

"Would you want to even then?" Addie asked.

"I can't imagine I wouldn't" Neil replied. "Even when you were about the pop with the babe, you were still really attractive to me. I can imagine it will be tenfold considering now the babe is actually mine"

She bit her lip. "Do you know how horrible a woman feels at the end of her pregnancy?"

He rubbed her cheek. "Why don't we discuss making love during the end of your pregnancy when you are actually at the end of it and see how you feel then? We have many more weeks before that and there is no reason why we can't do this now"

"It seems improper" Adelaide said, quietly.

"You and your sense of propriety" Neil poked her. "It comes out in the most convenient times for you"

Adelaide chuckled. "That's true. I'll admit"

"Talk to Opal tomorrow, so you can get reassurance that it is normal for couples to make love during pregnancy without the world ending and we'll go from there"

"Okay" Adelaide sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you. Goodnight, Neil"

"Sleep well, Adelaide"

* * *

Neil took her on Charlie to Opal's to have a visit with Isaak and Creed the next day after dropping Simon off at the mission to spend some time with Christy and Catherine.

"Miz Addie, ye are a sight for sore eyes" Opal said. "How are ye feeling?"

"Better" Adelaide said. "Not nearly as bad as before"

Opal studied her. "The babe is popping out already"

"We have noticed that" she said. "I'm going to be huge with this baby if this is any indication"

"Might be twins" Neil poked her, teasingly and Adelaide turned and glared at him.

"Would you stop? I told you, we only have our babes one at a time in our family"

Opal chuckled at their interplay. "I'm sure it's just because it's your second babe" she soothed. "Doc is just teasin you"

"Miz Addie!" Creed and Isaak ran up from where they were playing in the yard.

"Hi boys!" Adelaide smiled brightly at them. "I'm so, so glad you feeling better! And better enough to play outdoors, especially now that the weather is warming up"

"Ye too, Miz Addie" Isaak said.

"Ye are feeling all better, aren't ye?" Creed asked, seriously. "Mama said ye were feeling poorly because ye are havin a babe with the Doc"

"That's right" Adelaide turned to Neil. "The Doc and I are having a baby. One baby, hear that, Doc?"

Neil just laughed and Creed said, "Glad ye are feeling better, Miz Addie!

She leaned down and told them in a whisper, "When I feel even better, I owe you boys some cookies. You have to tell me what you like and I promise not to burn them"

"That was a right fine deal you made with us, Miz Addie" Isaak said, smiling.

"Sure was, Mrs. Doc" Creed replied, happily. "Ye are the best"

Adelaide grinned. "Thank you boys. I'm glad you followed your directions so well and kept drinking that water"

"Where's Simon, Miz Addie?" Creed asked. "He's not sick, is he?"

"No, he's just playing with Miz Christy and little Catherine" Adelaide reassured him. "Doc can tell you- there is no more influenza in the Cove"

Neil leaned down to look at Creed. "That's right lad. But we still need to be cleaning up properly and washin our hands, ye hear?"

The boys nodded, solemnly.

"Now go off and play with ye and leave me and Miz Addie to talk a bit" Opal said, shooing the boys away and putting her arm around Addie's. "Come sit a spell."

"I think I will leave you ladies for a bit" Neil told her. "I want to check on some patients up the way. Will you be okay to stay here?"

"Absolutely" Adelaide said, "take your time"

Neil left on Charlie and Adelaide turned to Opal.

"I'm so glad the children are better" she said. "It's great to see the boys playing with so much energy. I was worried about them"

She nodded. "It was right scary for a while, but Daniel Scott was real good with the young'uns"

"I'm thankful that you allowed him to help. I know Neil was spread so thin"

"How are ye feeling?" Opal pressed. "Your color still isn't back to normal"

"I do feel much better. Still nauseous during certain times during the day, but not that intensity that I had before" she said. "It was rotten timing. I feel bad that Neil had to learn about it from someone else"

"Nah" Opal shook her head. "If ye could have seen how happy the Doc was when I asked after ye and he told us your news. That man is through the moon that ye are givin him a babe"

She nodded. "I'm glad he is so happy. I am too" she paused, "can I ask you a personal question though?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Opal asked, fighting a smile at her serious expression.

"I know logically and medically that it is okay to do certain..." she paused, "things while pregnant, but with Simon it was never an issue because his father wasn't living and now that I'm pregnant again and Neil is very vocal about wanting certain things, I find myself feeling out of sorts about those things..." her voice trailed off, "Am I making any sense?"

"Is Doc feeling impatient and you can't put him off much longer now that you are better?" Opal asked frankly, with a smile.

"That's the way of it" she sighed. "Am I being ridiculous?"

"There is no way around it, Miz Addie" Opal told her. "Ye know it won't hurt the little one..." She looked at her with a smile, "and Doc isn't one to say no to often, I think"

"Not hardly" Adelaide laughed. "He's usually pretty good about those things, but he seems pretty determined not to wait"

"Nine months is a long time for any married man" Opal responded. "I understand how ye feel though"

"So, do you think it is proper for Neil and I to..."

She nodded. "I don't know about your folks, but around here, it's would be improper if you didn't"

Adelaide frowned, "Really?"

Opal laughed, "Of course, Miz Addie. Ye and Doc are married and that babe is what ye created together. Unless ye are having troubles with the babe, it's good for ye"

"He says he finds me attractive even with me getting a belly"

"I would take him at his word" Opal patted her arm.

"But do you think the baby will know?"

Opal chuckled, "do ye remember?"

"Oh Lord, no" Adelaide shook her head, "my parents wouldn't...I mean, have you met my parents?"

"I have" she laughed. "Ye could ask your mama" she teased.

"I could" Adelaide laughed, "but Mother and I are trying to be more understanding towards each other and that would surely set her going. I'm enjoying the calm of our relationship"

"Things are better between ye and your Mama?" Opal asked. "I was wondering how that would work with her coming to care for ye"

"Things are better" Adelaide responded, "There were some tense moments, but I think we came through it for the better"

"That's good to hear" she said.

Opal and her chatted the next hour or so away before Neil came and took her back.

"What did Opal say?" Neil asked the rode home. She couldn't see him, but she could tell by the way he said it that he knew exactly what Opal said.

"Are we going to pick up Simon?" Addie asked.

"Nah" he shook his head. "We are picking him up after supper. Christy said she didn't mind"

"And why is that?" Adelaide asked, her voice light. "Where are we going anyway? This isn't the right way"

"You'll see" Neil said. "Close your eyes and rest"

"Okay" She leaned against him and did as he said until she felt them stop moving.

"Keep your eyes closed" Neil told her as he dismounted and then gently swung her off Charlie and put her down. He covered her eyes with his hands. "No peaking, wife"

"I wouldn't dare, Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide laughed. He walked her over and sat her down.

"Okay" Neil took his hand away.

Adelaide looked around. "You made a picnic for me. And it's our spot"

The flowers hadn't bloomed yet, but it was still beautiful with the waterfall cascading down. And it was the perfect day for a picnic.

She looked at him, titling her head, "I thought you said you had patients to check on"

"Well, there is only one patient I'm concerned about doctoring right now" Neil said, "She needs a lot of attention, the poor lass"

Addie chuckled and Neil handed her a plate.

"It's not very exciting" Neil said, "but since your stomach is still a wee bit touchy"

"Bread and fruit is great" Adelaide said, with a smile.

They ate and chatted comfortably with each other, Neil's arm securely around her waist.

"This is nice" Adelaide said, contented. "It's been a rough few weeks for both of us"

"Aye" Neil kissed her neck. "but things are changing for the better, Addie. Spring is coming. I can't wait to take walks with you and Simon and enjoy more time together as a family"

"I'm excited about that too" Addie said, "It's the time of year that makes you hopeful. I love the flowers blooming...it just makes everything much more beautiful"

He reached to put his hand on her stomach, "and that's not the only thing that will be blooming this spring"

"And summer and beginning of fall" Adelaide added, with a smile as Neil's hand patted her stomach gently.

"I have a confession to make to you, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil told her in her ear, his voice quiet.

Adelaide moved so she could turn her head to look at him. "Do you have ulterior motives behind this romantic picnic, Doctor MacNeill?"

"Aye" Neil confessed. "It is an awfully secluded spot"

"It is" she nodded solemnly, "and it is _our_ spot. Are you hoping this would all put me in the mood?"

"I hoped" Neil said with a smile, playing with her hair. "that it would put you in the mood enough to forget about your objections" He looked at her, tenderly.

"My _irrational_ objections?" Addie asked.

"Nah" he shook his head, "just your objections, Addie-love" he continued to fiddle with her hair. "This place melted your heart towards me once before"

"It did" she smiled. "It is a beautiful spot. I love that you shared it with me"

"I want to share everything with you, Adelaide"

"Me too" she nodded. She reached out to squeeze his hand. "When you look at me like that, Neil, I would do anything for you. Thank you for loving me so well" she pulled him towards her. "How secluded do you think this spot truly is?"

"Very" Neil assured her. "Never been interrupted here before"

"Who else have you taken out here?" Adelaide teased. She then paused, "Did you take Margaret here for love making?"

"Just you, wife" he said, sincerely, kissing her gently. "I never wanted to share this place with anybody but _you_"

"Why is that, Neil?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know" he admitted, "You just have always seemed to belong here with me"

Adelaide sighed, moved by his words. He began to kiss her again, more earnestly.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Adelaide pulled back and said with a smile, "I think your aims for today may have succeeded"

"Did they?" Neil smiled at her.

"Oh yes" she nodded as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "I won't deny you, Neil...or myself for that matter"

He grinned. "See, I _knew_ you like it just as much as me" his voice was undeniably smug.

"Oh just hush and make love to me now" Adelaide chuckled, but her laughter was caught up by his rather passionate kiss. And in that moment, both of them knew that while the past few weeks had been incredibly difficult, they had a lot to look forward to...together.

A/N: Ahh, when it came down to it, I couldn't let any more children die. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

With Adelaide's health returning, she continued her role as midwife of the Cove and Neil supported her decision to remain active. In early April, when she was about 12 weeks along, she was called to deliver Ruth Tatum's baby. When she arrived, she knew that something was wrong. Ruth was weak to begin with and losing more blood then she thought was normal. When her water broke, Adelaide immediately found Mr. Tatum.

"I need you to go to my cabin and get Doc" she told him, her voice calm. "Tell him that I need him here and quickly"

"What's wrong with my wife?" Jarvis asked.

"She's not laboring right" Adelaide told him. "Her contractions are all over the place. There is a lot of blood and even though the baby is in a right position, it is still high and not moving. And the heartbeat is not great. I'm not sure she is strong enough to even get the baby out when it is time"

"Take the babe" Jarvis entreated. "That worked before"

"I'm not sure that will work again" Adelaide said, calmly. "And because we did that once before, it makes things more complicated. Doctor MacNeill needs to be here. I'll stay with your wife"

"Thank ye, Miz Addie" Jarvis nodded and left quickly.

Adelaide went over to sit next to Mrs. Tatum. She continued to talk to her, soothingly, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Ruth said, quietly.

"Doctor MacNeill is on his way" Addie said, her voice gentle. "Just hang in there" She reached for her hand.

"I have felt not right about this pregnancy from the beginning" Ruth told her. "We wanted another baby so badly, but after last time..." She turned to look at her. "How are ye feeling, Miz Addie?"

"Me?" Adelaide questioned.

"Ye being so anxious about my health isn't good for your babe" Ruth reached out for her stomach.

"Please don't worry about me at a time like this" Adelaide said, her voice cracking. "I'm fine"

"I think ye are bigger than last time" Ruth said, quietly. "How far alone are ye?"

"I feel bigger" Adelaide admitted. "I think about 12 weeks"

"Ye look further along than that. Are ye hoping for a girl now since ye have the boy?"

"That would be lovely" Addie said, softly. "Neil would be a great father of a little girl. She would be spoiled rotten"

"I can see that now" Ruth laughed, weakly. "The Doc always had a soft spot for young'uns. And he was right broken up when that babe of his didn't make it"

She cried out in pain during the contractions and Adelaide tried earnestly to keep her calm and comfortable. She continued to pray for them all and that Neil would arrive quickly.

He came soon after much to Adelaide's relief.

"Hello Ruth" Neil spoke to her, calmly as he gripped Adelaide by the elbow, gently pulling her up off the bed. "How are ye feeling?"

"Right poorly, Doc" Ruth said, "Somethin isn't right. Miz Addie looks worried, though she's trying not to go on about it"

"Well, let's see what's going on" he gestured to Addie and she came closer to him.

"Is it possible that her stitches from her previous cesarean are tearing with the contractions?" Adelaide asked in a low voice. "I've seen it once before, Neil, and if that's the case..."

He looked grim. "her uterus could rupture" he finished for her.

"Her water broke and it wasn't clear"

"Bloody?" Neil asked and she nodded.

He went over to the bed and talked to Ruth as he examined her gently. She was in pain, but Neil's voice never swayed from the comforting way in which he talked.

"The babe is in a good position, but still high. The heartbeat is not a strong as I would like it to be" Neil murmured to Adelaide. "I think your instincts are correct"

"I know" she swallowed hard, as he washed his hands.

Neil patted Ruth's shoulder after he dried his hands, "Good job. Try to keep as calm as you can through the contractions, alright?"

Ruth nodded. "I'll try, Doc" She began to whimper and Adelaide quickly moved to her side, gripping her hand. She talked to her, trying to help her stay as calm and still as possible.

Jarvis came in and Neil turned to him. "I don't think Ruth will be able to get the baby out without sacrificing her life, Jarvis"

Adelaide's heart pulled and she squeezed her hand. Ruth turned to her, "Don't ye fret about my feelings, Miz Addie, I already knew that. I would rather know what is going on, ye know?"

"I understand" Adelaide nodded as she stood and allowed Jarvis to move beside his wife.

He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand. "Miz Addie said if ye take the babe, she could die anyway"

"I could try" Neil said, gravely. "but there could be a lot of complications. She could not be able to carry more children...the babe could die...and Adelaide is right, she could die too. You need to decide what you want me to do since it is such a great risk"

"What would ye do?" Jarvis asked, quietly as he squeezed Ruth's hand tightly. "If it was Miz Addie and your young'un, what would ye do?"

"I would ask my wife what she wanted me to do" Neil looked to her, but Adelaide looked away, afraid she would start to cry if she met his gaze. The thought that this could ever be them broke her heart to pieces. Neil lost a wife once to childbearing, to lose another, the thought was agonizing, almost as heart-wrenching as the thought of her leaving Neil and Simon.

She swallowed hard. "Ruth, do you understand what the Doc is trying to say?" she willed her voice to stay steady.

"I think so" She said, weakly. "I want the baby saved, even if I can't be saved, but Jarvis should make the decision, I think. We would have more time together if we waited even if it is an hour or two"

Adelaide turned her face away, biting her lip hard, and Neil's hand brushed against hers.

"What would ye do, Doc?" Jarvis asked again.

Neil took a breath, before responding, adamantly, "I wouldn't let my wife go without a fight. If there was a chance to save her, I would move heaven and earth to keep her with me. But there really is no right or wrong answer here"

"Do what ye can do, Doc, to save both the babe and my wife" Jarvis said as he put his arms around his wife.

"Adelaide" Neil gestured to her and she joined him at the stove to help him start preparing for surgery. They were silent, working side by side but they could hear what was being said between the two.

"Jarvis" Ruth looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know ye want that babe"

"Just hesh, woman" Jarvis said, gently, "I want ye more"

"If I don't make it..." her voice broke, "I don't regret it for a minute, ye hear?"

Their voices turned quieter and Neil looked at her. "I need you to be my nurse now and not my wife, understood?" his voice was low. "Hold it together. I need you at your best"

"I understand" she took a breath. "I'm trying"

"I know you are" he responded, "you were right to send for me so soon. Wash up well, Adelaide. I'm going to need you right in there with me"

"Yes, sir" Addie replied and scrubbed thoroughly.

They disinfected the table and carefully moved Ruth there.

"Mind her breathing vigilantly, Addie" Neil instructed. "Scalpel" He turned to her, "when I get the babe, you need to take care of the wee one as best you can and come back here. I am going to need your help here unless the babe is in dire need"

"Understood" Adelaide said a silent prayer over them as Neil made the first incision. He quickly got the baby out, handing the little one to her.

Adelaide took the babe and began to wipe the little one off, who began to scream.

"Adelaide" Neil called to her, his voice strained. "I need you back here now"

"I'm coming" She turned to Jarvis. "Wrap him up tight. Keep him warm, okay?"

She hurried back to Neil's side. "What can I do?"

"You were right" Neil replied. "I'm not sure I can repair this...there is blood everywhere. She's going to bleed out"

"Can you just take the uterus?" Addie asked. "You have to try something"

"I can try" Neil took a breath. "Adelaide, pray for me"

"I am" she replied, "believe me, I am"

* * *

The next day, Neil insisted that she rest and Christy offered to take Simon again for the day and night to help them. He was gone most of the day and when he came back, he climbed into bed with her and she turned towards him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I ate some soup an hour ago. It's still on the stove if you want to warm it"

"Aye, I already did. I just wanted to make sure you ate some too"

"I did"

He reached out and put his hand over her stomach.

"I can't wait until we feel the babe move" he said, quietly.

"Me either" she said, "maybe in the next month. It's still early yet"

He nodded and they were quiet, Neil's hand still resting on her stomach.

"When's the funeral?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tomorrow"

"I want to go" Adelaide responded, softly.

"Of course, lass" Neil said, "We'll go together"

"And the baby?" she chewed on her thumb.

"Opal has him for now"

"Doesn't Mr. Tatum want him?" Adelaide asked, dropping her hand.

"Not for right now" Neil replied, "he might come around, but right now, his grief is unbearable. He isn't in the position to care for the baby"

Adelaide sat up and Neil's hand slipped from her stomach. "This is entirely my fault, Neil" she buried her head in her hands. "Those were my stitches that didn't hold up"

"Adelaide" Neil's voice shook with emotion. The past twenty four hours had been grueling for both of them. The parallels between the Tatums and themselves were undeniable and while both of them managed to be strong and professional through the surgery and aftermath, they were both struggling with the situation.

Adelaide had been rather quiet about it all, but it was now coming out. She blamed herself and while that didn't surprise him, it still broke his heart.

"Sweetheart, come now" he pleaded with her. "Don't go there...it will do no good"

"No, I have to go there" she shook her head, her hands still over her face. "You know it's true" she challenged. "They were my stitches that tore. I should never have attempted the surgery back then."

"Sometimes it just happens. It could have been mine" he told her, "there is no blame here and certainly if there was, it doesn't lie with you. If anything your quick thinking to send for me gave her a fighting chance and your surgery to begin with spared her life for a while longer. Do not do this to yourself"

She remained quiet and Neil reached out to remove her hands from her face. "Addie, I know this is hard. It is always hard when a life is lost, but you cannot shoulder the blame"

"Do others fault me?" she couldn't quite look at him.

"No, love" he shook his head. "Women die enough in childbearing that they know it is always a possibility when they go into it. Jarvis even thanked me for all you did for Ruth. She liked you a lot, Addie"

"I liked her too" Addie said, softly. "She was sweet and gentle. She was dying and asking after our babe and making sure I wasn't too stressed" she swiped at her eyes, "Why, Neil?"

"I can't answer that" he said, his hand reaching for hers.

She struggled. "It's been a hard few months with the children ill and now Mrs. Tatum dying"

"That's life in the Cove, lass" Neil said gravely. "I did warn you"

"But why?" she swallowed hard. "Why does it have to be this hard?"

"What would you tell me?" he asked her gently.

"The world is a broken place" she sniffed.

"Aye, it is"

They were silent for a few moments, until Adelaide said, her voice hoarse, "I think we need to ask Miss Alice to deliver Ruby Mae's baby. I can't do midwifing anymore, Neil"

"If you do that, Addie, people will wonder why and it will cause them to question if you did something wrong to begin with" he replied, quietly. "You made a commitment and you need to follow through with it"

"It's not that simple" she replied. "We could blame it on the baby and me not feeling well"

"There are other things to consider as well"

"Such as?"

"Adelaide, you are needed here" Neil squeezed her hand. "Ruby Mae stopped by when you were napping today. She wants you. You can have Alice there too if she is available, but you know how much Ruby Mae admires you. She is going to need your help getting through it. She's scared to pieces now that Ruth has died and she is about to deliver her own babe"

"Did you talk to her?"

He nodded. "I tried to reassure her, but I think a visit from you would do wonders for her"

"How can I reassure her when I'm scared myself?" she whispered. "I have months, but Neil, that could be us in October...maybe not quite the same scenario but similar. We both know that"

"I know" Neil's voice again sounded strained. "We can't think like that, Addie. You need to be positive. You delivered one babe with minimal complications, it is likely that it will be the same way for this one. We can't spend the next few months stressed about your delivery"

She swallowed hard. "Still, I would like it if Miss Alice was at least there for Ruby Mae's delivery"

"Aye" he nodded. "You can talk to her about it"

"I think I will" she looked at him. "Will you hold me, please? I just need to be close to you right now"

Neil immediately reached over to pull her into his embrace. He kissed her head.

"Do you truly believe that this was not my fault?" Adelaide questioned. "I'm asking you as your nurse, not your wife"

"I do" Neil told her, adamantly. "It's a tragedy, Adelaide, that's for sure, but I won't have you flog yourself unfairly. You are a skilled nurse and gave the best medical care possible under the circumstances. Understood?"

"Okay" she nodded. "But, if there are complications with my delivery..."

"I meant what I said" Neil told her, evenly, "I would move heaven and earth to keep you here with me. I'm not giving you up without a fight"

"Okay" her voice cracked, "Are you okay?"

He squeezed her tightly, "It's bringing back memories to tell you the truth. But I'm working through it. It's hard for me knowing you're expecting too. The thought of losing you, Adelaide...it's unbearable for me"

"I don't want to leave you ever Neil" Adelaide said, her voice breaking. "The thought of me leaving you and Simon alone...it breaks my heart. Would you..." She paused, her voice cracking, unable to continue.

"Go ahead and ask your question, love" Neil said, softly.

"What would you do?" she put her hands over his. "Would you raise Simon for me?"

"It would be hard, but I would if that is what you want. I would understand if you wanted your parents to take Simon though"

"No, Neil" she rubbed his hands. "I want you to raise Simon. He's your son now too. Promise me that you will if something happens to me"

"I will" Neil replied. "We don't need to think about this now, lass. You are going to have our babe in October and be just fine. We have years left together...I believe that. I refuse to allow us to doom ourselves"

"You are still happy about our baby, right?" she asked, "you don't regret me getting pregnant, do you?"

"I'm thrilled, lass" Neil told her. "You are giving me such a great gift. I just will rest easier when I know that both you and the babe have come through safely"

"That's understandable" she said, softly, "but we do have a while like you said. Everything will be fine"

"I agree" he kissed her head. "One day at a time, Mrs. MacNeill...and lots of prayer"

She sighed, "I'm tired again. I know I was supposed to rest today, but I had a hard time shutting my mind off"

"I know, I have ye now" Neil responded, as he rubbed her back. "Sleep, my love. You and our babe need rest"

* * *

Ruby Mae's time came a week later. Will came for Adelaide in the afternoon telling her that Ruby Mae was having the babe and cryin something fierce. Miss Alice was due back that morning, but they wanted to give her time to rest since she had been gone for a few days.

Adelaide threw supplies into her bag, trying to get everything she could possibly need to help Ruby Mae.

"Stop carrying on so, lad" Neil told the baby sternly as he jiggled Simon, trying to get him to settle for him. He was very displeased at his papa in that moment for taking the ball away from him that he had been tossing about and chasing.

"Are you going to be okay with Simon?" she asked him, her voice tense. She was anxious about delivering Ruby Mae's babe by herself so soon after Ruth Tatum's death and Simon's cries were not helping her nerves.

"Actually" Neil continued his efforts to soothe, patting his back as he screamed. "I think I might take him to your sister"

"That's fine" Adelaide responded. "Christy probably would have let him throw the ball"

"Not ye too" Neil retorted, rolling his eyes. "The lad doesn't need to be throwing the ball around my medical supplies. It's not a good habit to get into"

She shrugged. "He doesn't understand it was near your things, Neil" she said, as she continued to search for extra towels. "He was just toddling after me"

"Aye" Neil sighed. "I know, but he has to be taught"

"Understood, I just think picking your battles might have been a little bit more in order for this situation, especially considering I am on my way out the door" Adelaide sighed, flustered. "Give him to me for a second"

He handed the baby over and Adelaide snuggled him for a bit calming him down, "Do you think this is enough? I know they don't have what we need"

He looked at her pile of things. "Aye, that should do" he said, "I think I will take the lad to your sister and then check in on Will and Ruby Mae. Will is going to need someone to support him as well"

He zipped up her bag for her as Adelaide kissed the babe. "That's actually a good idea. He's so young and hearing your wife scream would have to be hard for any man"

"And I have a feeling that Ruby Mae is going to be a vocal one" Neil said.

"That is probably very true" Adelaide replied, "Okay, Simon, go back to Papa. He isn't mad at you, little love"

Neil took the baby back, who went to him, gripping his shirt with his hands, leaning his head on his shoulder. "No more throwing the ball around my things, wee one" Neil patted him on his back.

He bent down and kissed her. "I'll see you in a bit, Addie. Keep Ruby Mae calm"

"I'll try" Adelaide said. "but that may be an impossible feat" she paused, "I can do this, right?"

"Absolutely" Neil said. "If Ruby Mae can go through laboring and all of that, you can catch her babe for her" He winked at her. "And I'll be outside holding Will's hand. No worries, Addie. We got this"

"Pray for me?"

"I will" Neil assured her. "Now go on with ye"

* * *

"Miz Addie!" Ruby Mae sobbed, "It's hurts so bad. What if I'm a dyin like Mrs. Tatum?"

Adelaide sat down on the bed with Ruby Mae. She rubbed her arm soothingly in circles. "Laboring hurts, Ruby Mae" she said softly. "Can I check you and see what is going on? Then if we have any problems, the Doc is just a holler away. Actually he said he was going to drop Simon off at the mission and then come for a bit to keep Will company...so he will actually just be a holler way. Try not to worry"

Adelaide talked to her in quiet tones as she listened to the heartbeat and then examined her. "Everything is great, Ruby Mae, okay?"

"Are ye sure?" Ruby Mae's tears streamed down her face. "I didn't think it would feel this bad"

"I didn't either with Simon" Adelaide admitted, brushing Ruby Mae's hair out of her face. "But it did. That doesn't mean anything is wrong, I promise"

"I just don't want to die" Ruby Mae cried. "I'm a fearin it somethin awful, Miz Addie"

"I'm scared about my time as well" she said softly, "but we have to trust God that he knows when it is our time. Most women deliver babies safely, Ruby Mae. Everything looks great. Try not to worry" She paused, "you have a while yet and some good rest time between contractions since it is fairly early on. How about I read to you?"

"_Little Women?"_ Ruby Mae asked. "We never did finish that"

"If you'd like" Adelaide reached for her bag. "I have it right here"

She read to her for a while in between contractions and coached her through them when they came. She tried to help her find comfortable positions and things were progressing normally, when Neil poked his head in from the cabin door.

"How's it going, Ruby Mae?" Neil called.

"I'm a hatin it, Doc" Ruby Mae replied, honestly. "It's awful"

"Miz Addie tends to think the same way as you" Neil replied. "Hang in there. I'll be out here with your husband if you need anything"

"Oh..." Ruby Mae began to whither and Adelaide took her hand and talked quietly to her through the contraction, trying to help her work through it, by breathing. Neil stood at the door and watched his wife for a moment, in her role as a midwife. She did have a special way about her and standing there in that moment, he was reminded of how immensely proud he was of the fact that she was his. With that thought, he turned to find Will.

* * *

Hours passed as Neil and Will sat on the porch, quiet. Ruby Mae's screams began to become more urgent and prolonged and they could hear Adelaide's quiet instructions.

"Doc?" Will buried his head in his hands. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just havin the babe" Neil assured him with a pat on the back. "She's strong. Try not to worry so"

"I'm not even sure what to do with a young'un" Will admitted, looking to him. "and I'm not sure Ruby Mae does either"

"You had plenty of brother and sisters that you watched growing up" Neil told him. "You'll figure it out...and Miz Addie can help you all too. She'll teach Ruby Mae what to do with the wee one"

"What are ye going to do when it is Miz Addie in there screaming up a storm havin your babe?" Will asked him.

"Certainly not be as calm as you, son" Neil told him frankly. "I'd be pacing all over the place, not sitting as quietly as you are"

"Ye would?"

"Absolutely. They are our women-folk and it is our job to care and protect them and when we are out here instead of in there, it's hard hearin them like this and not be able to help them through it"

"That's exactly it, Doc" Will said solemnly as his face scrunched as Ruby Mae screamed again, until it was joined by another wail- a loud one that matched the mother's perfectly.

Will hopped up. "That be my babe"

"Aye" Neil grinned. "Congrats" he reached to tug him back down. "Sit back down though, lad, it's gonna be a while before Miz Addie can make everyone presentable"

Ten minutes later, Adelaide called to them. "Will, come meet your son"

"My son?" Will jumped up, his face lighting up as he ran inside to see Ruby Mae holding a red-faced baby, who was still very vocally making his displeasure known.

Will grinned and sat next to Ruby Mae, taking the babe from her. "Why is he carryin on like that?" he asked.

"Vocal like his mama" Neil whispered to Addie and she giggled.

"I don't think the birthing experience is fun for the baby either, Will. I imagine it would be warmer and more pleasant in the belly than out here" Addie offered. "He'll get used to the world"

Will tried to rock him. "What should we do to calm him?"

"How about this?" Addie suggested, "Ruby Mae, let's try to nurse the babe. He'll be nice and warm against your chest and settle right down for you"

"I'm going to go pick Simon back up" Neil told her. "I'll see if Miss Alice is ready to take over for you, Addie. If she feels up to spending the night with Ruby Mae and Will, I'd rather have you home"

"That's fine. Thanks love" Adelaide reached to squeeze his hand before she went over to take the baby from Will. "Here let's wrap him again. He's wiggled all out of his blanket. You are a healthy one, aren't you?" she smiled at the babe. "Now watch how I swaddle him so you'll know next time"

"Yes'um" Will said.

"Ruby Mae, Will, I'm leaving you in Miz Addie's capable hands"

"Thanks Doc" Will said, watching Adelaide intently as she showed him how to swaddle the baby.

Neil grinned. Christy may have lobbied for hygiene classes to teach the young'uns about the birds and the bees and caring for babies, but it was Adelaide who was unintentionally bringing her sister's plans to fruition just by her natural way of midwifing. And all in all he felt that was a very good thing indeed.

* * *

Another few weeks passed as Spring continued to bloom on the mountain. Adelaide loved the splash of colors that came with it and she, Neil and Simon made the best of the time by taking many walks together as a family. They were at their special spot lying on their backs enjoying the sunshine-Simon asleep- when Adelaide's hand jumped to her stomach.

Neil sat up, quickly. "What is it, Addie? Are you in pain?"

Adelaide giggled. "No, silly, it's the baby"

"The baby?" Neil grinned. "Moving?"

She reached for his hand to slide him back down next to her. "Moving. I doubt you can feel it...it's just little flutters, but it's the baby, for sure" She placed his hand on her belly, which had formed a very noticeable bump in the past weeks.

"There it is again" Addie said, "Could you feel it?"

Neil shook his head. "Soon though, I think" he sat up and leaned over to kiss her belly. "That's my babe inside of ye"

"I should hope so" Adelaide giggled and Neil poked her.

"In another month, I should be able to hear the heartbeat" Neil told her. "I can't wait"

She nodded. "I feel better now that the baby has quickened"

"I agree" Neil said, "though looking at your belly, I doubt there is a problem. Is it possible we miscalculated the due date?"

"I can't see how that is possible" Addie told him. "I had my last cycle in January. I'm positive about it"

"Then he is just a strapping lad like his papa" Neil said and Addie giggled again.

Neil chuckled at her. "you have the giggles today, Mrs. MacNeill"

"I do" Adelaide laughed. "I'm happy, Neil. So so happy"

Neil plopped back down beside her. "Me too, Adelaide"

She reached for his hand. "Thanks for marrying me Neil. I can't believe another month and it will have been a year"

He kissed her hand. "It's been a beautiful almost year, Adelaide. Best choice I have ever made in my life"

"I'm glad after this first year you still feel that way" she said, wryly.

"Oh, I'll always feel that way, Addie" Neil told her. "It has been full of its ups and downs, but you make life so much more fun. Your father was right, there is never a dull moment with you around"

She giggled again. "I can't stop laughing"

He captured her mouth with a kiss. "I'll make ye stop" he said, mischievously. And he was right, he took her giggles right away as she got distracted with other sorts of feelings, them enjoying the Spring afternoon together.


End file.
